Power Rangers Beast Unleashed
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: In the city of Crystal Bay. Billy Cranston shows up and is now a high school tech teacher. But when the being responcible comes back to get him. He must call forth five teens to be Power Rangers Beast Unleashed
1. Character Profiles

**Character Profiles**

Well here they are the six Rangers. I'd like to thank JOUNOUCHI sama, moonclarinet, ThunderLance45, ArchMage988gamma and BrokenAngelJen. For the five major Rangers.

Name: Austin Blaze

Age: 18

Eye color: Red/Black used to be Brown

Hair Color: Short black almost crew cut.

Body structure: Austin has Jason's muscle structure and the same height and weight

Martial Arts: Ever since his family died Austin constantly trained in Martial arts and also trained in the way of the Sword

Ranger Color: Black

Animal Spirit: Wolf

Favorite Vehicle: Motorbike

Family: Mother, Father, Sister Dead

Background: Austin was the only surviving member of his family when they died because of a drunk driver. When Austin awoke in the hospital he found out his eyes had changed to Black and Red both colors on both eyes. He kept getting called freak so he started to train and started to harden the only time he ever shows his feelings is when he visits his family at the graveyard. Austin was never adopted for he stayed at his place and also gave child services a tough time also no one wanted him because they thought he was a freak. Austin also discovered that he was rescued by his animal spirit and can talk to it and summon it.

Personality: Think of Jason with a dark not caring attitude and you have Austin. Austin is also a very bright person who actually built his motorbike from the ground up and also built everything he uses. Austin also wears a wolf necklace that his family got him before they died he never takes it off. But hidden under the tough exterior is just a lonely man wanting friends.

**This next Character is created by JOUNOUCHI sama**

Name: Scott Winters

Age: 18

Eyes: Green With a little gray

Hair: Dark black and his Hairdo is Like Wesley Collins

Body Qualities: he owned the same muscle structure as Eric Myers and The same height and weight

Experience in Martial Arts is: He has studied 14 different martial arts, including Taekwondo, Shenkito, Juhai Kickboxing and Kenpo and trained in Thai Kickboxing at Lumpinee Stadium in Thailand

Ranger color: Red then Gold

Animal Spirit: Phoenix

Background: In the age of seven his Parents Killed in a car accident Lived in an a orphanage for Two Years at the age of ten a Martial arts master adopted him After that he did not live in a specific location for a long time he And his adoptive father Traveled around the world For some years he was trained by his adoptive father and Many Martial arts masters that he met in his Travel in the age of Fifteenth he start entering Martial arts competitions.

Personality: Scott is typically a ruthless and aggressive individual, especially when he is Fighting, a task which he approaches euphorically. He passionately despises what he Fight, especially Monsters, and is prepared to kill without question more often than not, unlike his Team members. However, despite these traits, Scott is very laid-back and well-disposed when not on the hunt, and he values the safety of his Team members and innocent civilians above all else, even his own life. Though on occasion he can be somewhat impulsive and/or arrogant, Scott is both extremely intelligent and competent, and the only situations in which he exhibits irrational behavior is when his Team members is threatened Scott enjoys the uncomplicated things in life, such as good food and television. He almost constantly displays some level of humorous behavior, and frequently makes light of tense situations, often making inappropriate jokes or using sexual innuendo. He sometimes appears foolish due to this habit, but it has been entailed that this is merely his means of dealing with the stress of Fighting Scott attempts to be something of a womanizer, but has been in love with at least one woman. He has the capacity to become close with a woman, however Because of his lifestyle and the constant travel he always fail.

**This next Character is created by moonclarinet**

Name: Tiffany Dennerd

Age: 17

Eye Color: Hazel brown

Hair Color and if it's long or short: waist length curly brown hair

What they look like: 5'8" with a slim figure and small bust.

History in Martial arts: Not much she basically self taught herself as her  
parent couldn't afford to send her to classes.

Ranger Color: Pink

Animal Spirit: Hyena

Background: Comes from a modest family that doesn't have much money. She  
doesn't advertise how little money she does have as she does hang out with of  
the richest girls in school. She is also in the Marching band at the school  
and plays clarinet.

Wants to be a teacher and is good with kids. Has a father and a mother and a deaf older sister named Alyssa.

Personality: Smart but lazy. She never does her homework but aces every  
test. She can be quite sarcastic and has a big sense of humor.

Favorite Subjects: Math, All Sciences except biology, History, Band,

Least Favorite Subjects: English (loves to read but has a hard time writing  
essays), Biology, P.E. (can't run)

**This next Character is created by ThunderLance45**

Name: Ryan Frost

Age: 17

Eye Color: Crystal blue

Hair Color and if it's long or short: Blond medium length

what they look like: The same build as Connor in Dino Thunder. He's 5'9".  
He has some freckles but not a lot. His tongue is pierced.

History in Martial arts: He has bin doing karate since he was 5 and Aikido  
since he was 9.

Ranger Color: Blue

Animal Spirit: Stingray

Background: Both his parents are lawyers. He lives in the rich part of town.  
Ryan, his younger brother  
Noah, and his parents moved to Crystal Beach when he was 4 from Australia.  
He wants to do something in  
music when he graduates.

Personality: Ryan is just as smart as Billy, but he is not your typical nerd.  
He plays guitar, and sings in a  
band. He can be wild, and flirty when he wants to be, but still knows when  
it's time to be serious.

**This next Character is created by ArchMage988gamma**

Name: Arian Vance

Age: 18

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown eyes

Hair Color and if it's long or short: brown, short spiky hair, with green  
tips

What they look like: Same build as Trent from Dino Thunder. Tan skin. He has  
the Kanji for seize the day tattooed on his right wrist. He's 5'8". He's  
normally dressed like a skater

History in Martial arts: He's bin doing Kendo and Karate  
since he was 6.

Ranger Color: Green

Animal Spirit: Frog

Background: Arian has lived in Crystal Beach all his life. He does fairly  
well in school. He is on the student council. His parents are divorced. He  
lives with his mom who is the principle at the High School. He hates his dad  
for walking out on him and his mom. He has bin doing Kendo and Karate since he  
was six, and entering competitions since he was eight. When he was ten he  
started entering skateboarding competitions. He likes to draw, and is really  
good. He loves anime and manga especially Naruto, and most of the Gundam  
series.

Personality: Arian likes to have fun. He speaks his mind. If he seas  
something he doesn't like or thinks is wrong you can be sure he'll have  
something to say about it.

**This next Character is created by BrokenAngelJen**

Name: Amy Summers

Age: 17

Eye Color: Blue-grey with dark blue rim around outside of the iris.

Hair Color and if it's long or short: Brown, shoulder-length, gentle waves  
What they look like: 5'2", average weight, large bust

History in Martial arts: Self taught from defending herself on the streets

Ranger Color: Yellow

Animal Spirit: Panther

Background: Amy's parents were always away on business trips or at the  
office, and she practically grew up in street gangs in downtown Toronto,  
Canada, before moving to Crystal Beach with her parents over the summer after  
the death of her older brother, Chase. Though, her parents claimed the move  
would be in her best interests, and give them time to catch up, her parents  
continued with their jobs and things went back to the way they were before the  
move. Despite everything, she has always made time to do the things she likes  
to do; she likes to sing and write stories and poetry.

Personality: Amy often appears distant and hard, but inside, she is a caring,  
kind, girl who is just looking for a place to belong, somewhere she can be  
happy and be nobody other than herself. She sometimes feels jealous or upset  
when she sees families going out for dinner or just having fun together, as  
she has never known that. She is happiest when she is singing or writing and  
is able to show people her talents.

**My newest Character**

Name: Anthony (Tony) Stevens

Age: 18

Eye Color: Midnight blue

Hair color and if it's long or short: Short and Black with spikes

What they look like: Anthony is about 6'1" and has the same build as Danny Delgato, his skin is more tanned then Arian's he also has a Tattoo on his right shoulder that's then kenji symbol for bear since his sister likes to call him the gentle bear

History in Martial arts: Learned Martial Arts since he was six and is also a Junior Kick Boxing Champion

Ranger Color: The New Red

Animal Spirit: Falcon

Background: Anthony's family moved to Crystal Beach since his father got job offer. His mother died when he was four so he never really knew her that well. His father always took time to spend with Anthony and his sister. His sister still lives in Texas with her husband.

Personality: Anthony is known as the Gentle Giant but when you hurt his friends he's willing to fight. Anthony unlike Ryan, Arian and Scott who are open. Anthony likes too keep to himself and be there as a shoulder for people to cry on if they need it. Anthony also likes Motorbikes and has always wanted one but his father wouldn't get him one. So he likes to talk to Austin about it.

Also I should mention that during times I will private message you and ask you when I'm doing a chapter on your character what you would like to happen in that chapter and what the monster of the chapter is. It's your choice but please I need help I really don't want to think of new characters well not all the time after all your characters you should have control of what they do if you don't want to have control over the character just say so.

Also to Spydron. This has no basis on the Ninjetti power. The other five gain morphers. Also I should mention that sometime during the story the Rangers will gain a second form known as Beast Form where they can combine with there animal spirit to become stronger.


	2. Unleash the Beast Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers. I only own Austin Blaze. Scott Winters belongs to JOUNOUCHI sama

**Note: **This story is based after Jungle Fury. Also it is completely unknown what the hell the plot is in this story I have no clue I'm making it up as I go along. Please enjoy and Review.

**Unleash the Beast Part1**

(Eleven Years Ago)

In the city of Crystal Beach a family was driving home two kids were in the back seat while the parents were up the front. In the back was a seven year old Austin Blaze. He had brown eyes and Black hair he loved his family and took care of his sister. But the happiness ended that night. Austin was playing with his sister when they heard something. Then all Austin could remember was the car rolling. Austin was slowly losing consciousness when he saw a Black Wolf with silver eyes walking up to him.

"It is not your time to die Austin. You must live and I'm going to help you Black Ranger." The Wolf said

Austin fainted after seeing a bright light. Several days later Austin slowly came out of his coma. The Nurse who was in the room quickly went to get the doctor. Austin's eyes opened and he saw the doctor and nurse standing there they both were shocked.

"Where am I?" Austin asked

"You're in the hospital. You were in a car accident." The Doctor said

"Where are my parents and sister?" Austin asked

"I'm sorry but they died instantly." The Doctor said

Austin bit his lip and started to cry. He couldn't take it.

"What color are your eyes?" The Doctor asked

"Brown why?" Austin asked

"Well actually there Black with Red in them." The Doctor said as he handed Austin a mirror.

Austin looked and was shocked to see the new color of his eyes.

"What is going on?" Austin asked

"We don't know but we'd like to do some tests." The Doctor said

"Great you just think I'm some sort of freak." Austin said

"No we don't we just want to understand how you survived." The Doctor said

"Your lying you think I'm a freak." Austin yelled

The doctor and nurse put there heads down. It was true they did think he was a freak.

"Get out." Austin said

The two didn't need to be told twice and they left. Austin started to cry then he felt something against him and looked and saw a Black Wolf.

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"I'm your animal spirit." The Wolf said

"Great can I call you Logan?" Austin asked

"I don't see why not." Logan said

"Why did you save me?" Austin asked

"Because it was not your time to die you have a mission and this world needs you." Logan said

"Why change my eyes?" Austin asked

"That was not my doing. You see you have the powers of the Black Wolf and those who do gain different eye colors just be glad there your favorite colors. I remember one person gained Pink and purple and he was male." Logan said with a laugh.

Austin smirked and sighed as he looked down.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have enough power to save them." Logan said

"Why didn't you let me die?" Austin asked

"Like I said it was not your time to die." Logan said

"Can I hug you?" Austin asked

"Of course young cub." Logan said

Austin hugged the Black wolf and cried. Logan transformed into a human with Long Black hair wearing a Black shirt and Jeans and held the boy.

(Present day)

Austin was now eighteen years old his black hair was now short almost crew cut he is also muscular like Jason Lee Scott (During Zeo). He was wearing a Black Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless shirt, Blue stonewash jeans and Black Boots. He wore sunglasses over his eyes so no one could see his eyes. His attitude towards everyone was cold and rude. But he didn't care. Austin only care about himself and that was good enough for him. At Crystal Beach High Austin pulled up on his Motorbike Harley Davidson he somehow managed to find all the original parts for it and put it back together. It was Black and was beautiful even other students were Jealous but they'd never say it. Austin hopped off his motorbike and walked off. In the High School Austin was at his locker when the Principal walked up.

"Austin Blaze what have I told you about wearing Sunglasses inside the building?" The Principal said

"That they can attract girls attention even yours." Austin said coldly

"That's not what I said at all what I said was…" The Principal started before Austin put his finger on her lips.

"We both know I won't listen to what you have to say. So save the speech for someone who gives a damn. Because sweetheart we both know I won't listen so save your breathe. Also you won't expel me because then you'll lose the money coming from the government to have me here. Because if you do it no money out of my pocket. So have a nice day." Austin said before grabbing his books and walking off.

The Principal just stood there and growled then walked off. Meanwhile outside Scott Winters who had Black hair with a hairstyle like Wesley Collins and a muscle structure like Eric Myers was with his step dad sitting in his father's car. Scott was wearing a Red shirt Blue Jeans and White pair of sneakers.

"Ok son just one more year of school." Scott's father said

"I know dad." Scott said

"I'm sorry we keep moving around." Scott's father said

"I know. It's part of the life." Scott said as he got out of the car

"Good luck." Scott's father said

Scott waved and walked into the building. Later in the Tech room Austin was sitting at his table working on something while the other students kept there distance from him. Just then Scott walked in and up to some students.

"Hi I'm Scott." Scott said

"Hi." A student said

"Why is he sitting alone?" Scott asked

"Oh that's Austin he always sits alone. He's a loner at this school but he gives the teachers and Principal a hard time. Truth is he's a straight A student just not very friendly." The student said

"So he never takes off those sunglasses?" Scott asked

"Never." The student said

Scott looked at Austin and shrugged. Just then the teacher walked in. The teacher had Sandy Blonde hair he also has the body of a gymnast. He was wearing a Blue jacket over a white shirt , Black Jeans and Black sneakers.

"Hello everyone I'm your new teacher Dr. William Cranston. But you can call me Dr. C." William said

"What happened to our old teacher?" A student asked

"He quit. Well anyway I'd like to get to know you all a bit better so why don't we start with names. You in the Red you go first. Tell us a bit about yourself." William said

Scott stood up and looked around every student but Austin was looking at him.

"I'm Scott Winters I'm new to this school. My step father and I move around a lot due to karate competitions so I never got time to make friends." Scott said

"Very good. Next." William said

The whole class went around and then it got to Austin.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" William asked

"I'm Austin Blaze and that's all you're getting." Austin said coldly

William was a little shocked but then smirked this kid reminded him of an old friend of his Jason Lee Scott except colder and not as nice.

"Well then let's get down to work then." William said

Later that day after school ended Austin was walking to his bike when Scott walked out of the building to meet his father. Just then Scott saw Austin surrounded by four big guys.

"We want your bike geek." The leader said

"Come and get it then." Austin said

The four attacked but Austin threw his helmet up and then split kicked the four guys to the ground and then spun around and slammed his foot into the guts of one of the guys and sent him into the wall. Austin then landed and kicked the second guy into a tree and then he jumped up and kicked the third to the ground before looking at the fourth. Austin then caught his helmet and smirked. The fourth guy grabbed his friends and they ran off.

"Pathetic." Austin said

"Hey you." A voice said

Austin turned around and saw Scott walking up.

"What do you want?" Austin asked

"You could have told those guys no." Scott said

"As if they'd listen." Austin said

"You're no better then they are." Scott said

"Yeah what ever." Austin said not really caring

Scott went to grab Austin but Austin grabbed Scott and held him at Leg's length and then spun Scott to the ground.

"Don't you ever try and touch me again." Austin said

Scott got up and went to attack Austin but Austin dodged the punch and sent Scott flying with a kick to the side. Scott stood up as Austin clicked his fingers just then Scott heard a wolf howl and then looked over and saw a Black wolf. Just then William walked out and saw the Black Wolf.

"Dude how did you do that?" Scott asked

Austin didn't answer he just hopped on his bike and put his helmet on and drove off and the wolf disappeared. William ran up to Scott and helped him up.

"You ok?" William asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Dr. C." Scott said

"Please Scott. Call me Billy outside of school." Billy said

"Sure thing." Scott said

Scott left after seeing his father's car. Billy looked on with a smile and then his eyes narrowed.

"So Austin has the Spirit of the Wolf a Black Wolf." Billy said

Billy hopped in his car and drove off. Later in the city Austin was driving along when he saw some strange Metal Piranhatron things attacking the city. Austin drove up and in one swift movement pulled out a blade he had on his Motorbike and slashed one of the metal fish heads. Austin then turned around and pulled out the other blade and put them both in his right hand and then did a wheelie spin and shot energy blasts out of the gap between the two blades before putting the front tire of the bike back on the ground. Austin then put the two blades together like a Lance and threw it. It acted like a boomerang and hit all the metal fishheads and returned to Austin. Austin caught it and placed the two blades back on his bike. The metal fishheads disappeared and then Austin heard clapping and saw someone walk out of the Shadows. She was wearing a Black Leather Body suit with chains on it her face had black eyeliner and black lipstick she had Blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"I'm Castrill. Normally men go gaga over me." Castrill said

"I'm not normal. Besides you scream want to destroy the word with my master." Austin said

"Very good my master is Lord Dragoon. He will rule this world." Castrill said

"So what the heck were those things?" Austin asked

"Those were just some toys of his not his real hench men. Oh no you'll have to fight metal dragon warriors." Castrill said

"Does it look like I care?" Austin asked

"Nope." Castrill said

"Good because I don't." Austin said

"I like men like you." Castrill said

"Beast Unleashed Black Wolf Ranger power." Austin called out

Austin then morphed into a Black Ranger with Gold braces on his wrists and on top of his boots that were white. His Black ranger suit had a Wolf insignia on the chest armor. His Chest armor was Gold and his knee armor and elbow armor were also gold. He had a Wolf helmet and two daggers on his belt. You could call him the Gold Wolf Ranger but in actual fact he was the Black Wolf Ranger.

"No a Power Ranger." Castrill said

"I'm not playing games this time Castrill." Austin said

"Fine I'm out of here. Besides I need to find someone." Castrill said

"Are you after Billy?" Cestria. Austin asked

"How did you?" Castrill asked

"You sold the original Blue Ranger out. I'm a Power Ranger and a Wolf I know him all too well. So don't play games with me." Austin said

"I'll be back." Castrill said

Austin watched as Castrill teleported away. Austin growled and powered down. Austin then walked back to his Motorbike and hopped on it.

"Well so much for a boring school year." Austin thought

Austin drove off unaware that Billy had seen him morph.

"So he is the Black Wolf Ranger. I thought so and damn it Cestria and Lord Dragoon found me. Well I didn't want to do it but I have no choice I must find the five people worthy of the five powers." Billy said before walking off.

End of Part1

**Note: **Well what did you think Bad, Good, Could have been better? Let me know no hurtful flames now. Also I need four more Rangers. One Blue Ranger male, One Yellow Ranger female, one Green Ranger male and one Pink Ranger female (duh). Also give me a description of the character what they like to do for hobbies. Also there animal spirit you'd like them to have. I really need the help. I thank you.

**Note 2: **Also I forgot to mention but the people who help can also decide what the names of the chapters can be. I'm not taking all the credit. After all there your characters so if you want to see descriptions of the characters go to my profile page and you'll see them. So far only Austin and Scott are there.


	3. Unleash the Beast Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own the Character Austin Blaze. JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters. Also moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennard and ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost.

**Note: **I'd like to thank ThunderLance45 and moonclarinet for the Pink and Blue Rangers. I'll let you read the story now. Also I hope I got your characters right I'm sorry if I screwed them up.

**Unleash the Beast Part2**

It had been an hour after Austin morphed and met Castrill formally known as Cestria. Austin was at his place which was secluded from the city in a remote area. Austin loved the peace and quiet. His house was two stories and had more room then one person needed. But Austin made use of the space. He turned three rooms in to work areas. One room into a study another into his bedroom. The family room and kitchen were the same. He also had a basement that he turned into a giant work area. It was also his Garage for his Motorbike and Wolf Cycle. Anyway Austin was in his study when the doorbell rang. Austin put the book down and put his sunglasses on and walked to the door. Austin then opened the door and saw Billy standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Austin asked

"Is that anyway to greet your Teacher?" Billy asked

"Does it look like I care?" Austin asked

"No not really. Anyway the reason I'm here is because I know you're the Black Wolf Ranger." Billy said

"Wow am I supposed to be impressed?" Austin asked sarcastically

"You know you could work on being nicer." Billy said

"This is as nice as your going to get so again what the hell do you want?" Austin asked

"We have the same enemy I need your help correction the whole world needs your help." Billy said

"Get stuffed I'm not helping anybody in this city. I'll do things my own way." Austin said

"Why?" Billy asked

"If you haven't noticed no one likes me and I don't like them." Austin said

"I've noticed." Billy said

"I'm not going to help you. This is something I will do on my own I don't need friends or anyone helping me. Got it?" Austin asked

"You're making a big mistake." Billy said

"You made one coming here." Austin said

"Austin you can't keep pushing people away." Billy said

"You don't know anything about me so leave me the fuck alone before I bloody make you leave." Austin said angrily

"I'm not leaving Austin not until you give me a reason as to why you're acting like this." Billy said

"I'm not acting this is what the people of this City turned me into since they see me as an outcast not one of them. I'll protect what I want to protect why don't you find five idiots who want to save this city I just happened to be on the way home when those stupid things attacked other then that I would have headed straight home." Austin said coldly

"Here I thought you'd actually be one person who could help but I see I was wrong." Billy said

"Looks like it now get off my property." Austin said before slamming the door in Billy's face.

"Charming guy." Billy thought as he started to walk off

"It's not his fault." A voice said

"Huh?" Billy asked

Just then a Black Wolf appeared in front of Billy.

"I'm Logan. Austin's Wolf Spirit." Logan said

"Hi." Billy said

"Look Austin really does want to help it's just he doesn't want to let down his guard." Logan said

"Why?" Billy asked

"Because he's known as a freak in this city." Logan said

"What?" Billy asked

"His eyes are Black with red in them. Not normal." Logan said

"That's why people call him a freak?" Billy asked

"People here are skeptical. But when he became the Black Wolf Ranger people started to respect him but only as the Black Wolf Ranger. Austin isn't respected. A couple of Lawyers got a judge to send Austin off to the Army. Austin was kicked out after being put into an Army bull ring. Then he broke the arm of an Army General causing the dishonorable discharge." Logan said

Billy looked at the house.

"He was once a kid full of life until the car accident that took his parents and little sister. I saved his life when he was supposed to die. But now he has nothing. Because of me his eyes are like that. But he doesn't resent me." Logan said

"I guess trying to ask for help was the wrong way to go about it." Billy said

"Yeah it was. It will take time but I have a feeling that the people you choose will see Austin in a different light. In the meantime I want you to be mentor for the other five Rangers you find and I'll be mentor for Austin sending him out if the other Rangers need help." Logan said

"Thank you Logan." Billy said

"No problem. Good Luck Billy I hope you find the five people you're looking for." Logan said

"Same here." Billy said.

Billy then walked off and Logan disappeared. Meanwhile inside Austin's place Austin was in his room looking at his eyes. Logan appeared on Austin's bed.

"I can't be what he wants me to be." Austin said

"I know Austin but maybe you could try." Logan said

"Forget it. I'm not welcome here and I never was." Austin said angrily

"No need to get angry with me Austin. I don't understand why you act this way." Logan said

"Because I don't want to get hurt again." Austin said sadly

Logan looked confused as he jumped off Austin's bed and walked over to Austin.

"Why?" Logan asked

"I'm a freak Logan. Normal people don't have an eye color like this." Austin said

"Your not a freak your Austin Blaze the Black Wolf Ranger. You need to stop thinking about the past and move on." Logan said

"I can't the past hurts to much. I can't trust anyone but you." Austin said

Logan looked at Austin and sighed he knew the reason.

"Go on get some sleep." Logan said

Austin just nodded and went to the bathroom and had a shower before walking out in a pair of Black sweatpants and hopped into bed and went to sleep. Meanwhile over at Scott's place Scott's father was looking at the burse that Austin gave Scott.

"That looks painful." Scott's father said

"It is. This guy caught me off guard." Scott said

"What was his name?" Scott's father asked

"Austin Blaze why?" Scott asked

"IScott listen i need you to tell me why you wanted to fight him." Scott's father said

"I saw him beat up some guys for no reason." Scott said

"He must of had a reason Scott to catch you off guard like that." Scott's father said

"Well he was near his motorbike." Scott said

"Did you once think that maybe he was protecting what was his?" Scott's father asked

"No." Scott said

"You have to realize Scott that even though you do have Karate experience you can't just go and try and fight people." Scott's father said

"But he..." Scott started

"No buts Scott. He must have worked hard for that Motorbike and you have no right going to attack him." Scott's father said

"I know but he made me angry." Scott said as he looked down at the ground

"That's no reason i thought your sensei's taught you better then that. Scott's father said

Scott kept looking down he hated Austin for catching him off guard but he couldn't figure out why Austin was so distant from everyone. Scott shook his head and went to his room. The next day at Crystal Beach High Austin was at his locker when a female that has hazel brown and that is 5'8" with a slim figure and small bust with waist length curly brown hair wearing a Pink shirt, white shorts and white sneakers walked up.

"Austin Blaze." The woman said

"Tiffany Dennard what do you want?" Austin asked

"Just to warn you that Jessica is looking for you." Tiffany said but didn't get an answer. "And she's not taking no for an answer."

"Trust me she'll wish she did." Austin said before walking off.

Tiffany sighed just then a male teen with crystal blue eyes along with the same build as Conner and is 5'9" he has freckles but not a lot he also has medium length blonde hair he was wearing a Blue button shirt with the top buttons undone, Black Jeans and black boots walked up.

"What was that about Tiffany?" The male asked

"Oh hi Ryan. Jessica is after Austin again." Tiffany said

"I'm surprised that she still wants to try and date him." Ryan said

"She thinks that she can tame his cold heart." Tiffany said

"Right." Ryan said

Just then Scott walked up to the two.

"Hi I'm Scott Winters." Scott said

"I'm Ryan Frost and this is Tiffany Dennard." Ryan said

"Have either of you seen Austin?" Scott asked

"Yeah he left after finding out that a girl named Jessica is after him." Ryan said

"Why would anyone want to go after him?" Scott asked

"She's in love with his dark attitude." Tiffany said

"Right." Scott said

"Well we better get to class." Ryan said

"Later Scott." Tiffany said

"Later." Scott said

Ryan and Tiffany walked off while Scott went to class. In Tech class Tiffany and Ryan walked in and went to there seats. Tiffany sat next to a girl that was the same height as her but had red waist length hair she also had brown eyes and was wearing a short shirt along with small shorts and knee length boots.

"Hi Tiffany." The girl said

"Hi Jessica." Tiffany said

"So did you see Austin I couldn't find him?" Jessica asked

"Yeah I found him but he said bugger all to me." Tiffany said

"Oh." Jessica said

Just then Dr. C walked in.

"Hello Class I'm your new tech teacher Dr. William Cranston. But call me Dr. C." Billy said

"Um Dr. C." Ryan said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Well sir it's just you seem a bit young to be a teacher." Ryan said

"I know that. But I assure you I'm old enough. Now how about you introduce yourselves." Billy said

"Hi I'm Jessica I work for the school newspaper and I have the biggest crush on Austin Blaze." Jessica said after she stood up

"We know." Nearly the whole class groaned as Jessica sat down

"I'm Tiffany Dennard and my favorite lesson is band since I'm in the marching band and that's it." Tiffany said as she stood up

"Nothing else?" Billy asked

"Nope." Tiffany said

"Ok then." Billy said as Tiffany sat down

"Hi I'm Ryan Frost. My parents are both Lawyers and after I graduate I'd like to get into music." Ryan said after he stood up.

"Thank you Ryan." Billy said as Ryan sat down.

After the class finished with the introductions Billy started the lesson. After school Austin was at his motorbike when Scott walked up.

"Hey!" Scott yelled causing Austin to turn around

"What do you want?" Austin asked coldly

"Whoa just wanted to talk." Scott said

"Then talk." Austin said coldly

"Look I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday can we be friends?" Scott asked

"I don't need friends." Austin said as he turned back to his Motorbike

"Everyone needs friends." Scott said

"I don't and never have." Austin said

"Why are you being such a prick?" Scott asked angrily

"It's easier then being a jackass like you." Austin said calmly

"That's it." Scott said angrily

Scott then punched Austin but the guy didn't even flinch. Scott stepped back and then went to kick Austin but Austin caught the kick and spun Scott to the ground. Scott then got up and was about to attack when someone held him back. Scott looked and noticed it was Ryan.

"Don't bother he's been in an army bull ring your punches and kicks won't do anything." Ryan said

"Ryan Frost." Austin said coldly

"Austin." Ryan said

Austin then hopped on his motorbike and drove off. Scott broke free of Ryan's grip and turned around.

"Why did you stop me?" Scott asked

"Like I said he's been in the army. In an army bull ring and even broke an army general's arm." Ryan said

"How do you know this?" Scott asked

"Because my parents sent him there." Ryan said

"Oh wait you have a tongue piercing." Scott said

"Yeah I got it to annoy my parents. There both lawyers." Ryan said

"That must be annoying." Scott said

"Oh yeah but I just ignore it." Ryan said

Just then Tiffany and Jessica walked up.

"Hey have you seen Austin?" Jessica asked

"He just left." Scott said

"Damn well see you tomorrow Tiffany." Jessica said

"Bye." Tiffany said

Jessica hopped in her car and drove off.

"Why are you friends with her again?" Ryan asked

"I ask myself that same question." Tiffany said

Just then some weird Dragon looking warriors appeared around the trio. Tiffany screamed while Ryan and Scott but up there defenses. Just then Billy walked out of the building and saw the Dragon things. Just then a monster with two blades as arms that looked like a Griffon appeared.

"Who are you?" Tiffany asked

"I am Gifflor one of Lord Dragoon's warriors." Gifflor said

"Ewe gross." Tiffany said

Billy mentally laughed and made a mental note to call Jason and Kimberly.

"Now Dragos attack them." Gifflor said

The dragons attacked the trio. Scott, Ryan and Tiffany started fighting but the dragos were to strong for the trio. Billy ran over and pulled out a Pink Morpher a Blue Morpher and a Red Morpher each looked like half of the Zeonizers the left arm one.

"Catch!" Billy yelled as he threw the three morphers.

The three caught the morphers and looked at each other.

"They go on your wrists and then say Beast Unleashed and then the ranger color and then the animal that appears on the coin." Billy said

"Got it." Ryan said as the three put on there morphers.

"Ready?" Scott asked

"Ready." The other two said

"Beast Unleashed." The three said

"Red Phoenix Ranger Power." Scott called out as he flipped the coin open and pressed the red orb.

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out as he flipped the coin open and pressed the blue orb.

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out as she flipped the coin open and pressed the pink orb.

Scott's ranger form was red with black lines on his back were two black slits and his boots and gloves were white and he had the symbol of the Phoenix on his chest his helmet looked like a phoenix head with the visor in the beak and on his belt were two blasters

Ryan's ranger form was blue with white outlines on his legs were two white slits and his boots and gloves were white and he had the symbol of the Stingray on his chest his helmet looked like a stingray with the visor over his eyes and on his belt were two blasters

Tiffany's ranger form was Pink with white outlines she also had a skirt and her boots and gloves were white. She had pink slits on her gloves and boots and she had the symbol of the Hyena of her chest and her helmet looked like the head of a hyena with the visor in its mouth and on her belt were two blasters.

"Power Rangers?" Grifflor asked

"Got that right. I'm the Red Phoenix Ranger." Scott said

"I'm the Blue Stingray Ranger." Ryan said

"And I'm the Pink Hyena Ranger." Tiffany said

"And together we're Power Rangers Beast Unleashed." The three said

"Oh I'm so scared. Attack." Grifflor said

"Rangers call out your weapons." Billy said

"Got it. Phoenix Saber." Scott said

Just then a Saber with the head of a Phoenix at the bottom of the handle appeared in Scott's hands.

"Awesome." Scott said

Scott then started fighting the Dragos.

"Stingray Shield/Bow." Ryan said

Just then a shield and bow that almost looked like a stingray appeared in Ryan's hands.

"Too cool." Ryan said

Ryan then fired arrows at the Dragons an blocked there attacks with the shield even reflected the blasts back.

"Hyena Daggers." Tiffany said

Just then two daggers that looked like Hyena claws appeared in her hands.

"Wow." Tiffany said

Tiffany then attacked the Dragos. Just then Grifflor attacked but Ryan blocked the attack with his shield and then both Scott and Tiffany attacked Grifflor with there weapons. Grifflor then went to the ground. Grifflor then stood up and laughed

"What's so funny?" Scott asked

"You rangers are pathetic." Grifflor said

Grifflor then took to the skies.

"Great how do we fight him now?" Scott asked

"Red Ranger. Call out your Phoenix Wings you can fly after him." Billy said

"On it. Phoenix Wings." Scott said

Just then out of the two black slits on the back on the Ranger suit appear two Red/Black wings. Scott then flew off and caught up to Grifflor and with his Falcon Saber clipped Grifflor's wings making Grifflor fall to the ground and explode. Scott then landed in between Tiffany and Ryan then his wings disappeared.

"Hey can we do that?" Tiffany asked

"You can call out the claws of the Hyena they allow you to grip onto things easier and allow to hurt the opponent and Ryan you can call out fins on your legs allowing to swim faster underwater for underwater battles." Billy said

"Awesome." Ryan said

"Did you forget about me?" Grifflor asked

"What?" Scott asked

Just then Grifflor appeared thirty stories taller.

"Oh crud." Scott said

"Do we have Zords?" Ryan asked

"Yes but without the Yellow and Green Rangers those Zords are off line." Billy said

"Then leave this one to me." A voice said

The Rangers and Billy looked and saw the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Awesome the Black Wolf Ranger." Ryan said

"I would have said Gold." Scott said

"That's just his armor." Tiffany said

"Black Wolf Zord Arise." The Black Wolf Ranger called out

Just then a giant Black Wolf Zord appeared and the Black Wolf Ranger hopped inside. The Black Wolf Zord looked like Billy's Wolf Zord from the Power Rangers movie. But it was bigger and meaner looking it also had gold outlines.

"Wolf Zord Warrior Mode now." Austin said

Just then the Black Wolf Zord's hind legs became the legs while the front legs became arms and the paws moved back to allow hands. The Wolf head moved to the chest as the warrior mode head appeared then the tail became the sword.

"Just try and defeat me." Grifflor said

"Howling Wolf Slash." Austin said

Just then there was an eerie wolf howl and then the Black Wolf Zord turned into a Giant Black energy wolf and then attacked and destroyed Grifflor before returning to normal. Austin jumped out of the zord and the Zord disappeared as he landed in front of the other rangers.

"Thanks." Tiffany said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So who are you?" Ryan asked

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. Not until the time is right." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Damn." Tiffany said

"Anyway thanks for the save." Scott said

"I suggest heading back with Billy and he'll explain everything about what's going on. Also Billy, keep searching for the Yellow and Green Rangers." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Will do." Billy said

The Black Wolf Ranger then teleported away. The other three Rangers then powered down.

"That was awesome." Scott said

"I'll say." Ryan said

"Just remember there are rules to being a Power Ranger." Billy said

"What are they?" Tiffany asked

"One you must never use your powers for personal game, two never escalate a battle unless Lord Dragoon forces you and finally you can't tell anyone that you're a Power Ranger." Billy said

"But the morphers?" Ryan asked

"Come with me and I'll explain everything." Billy said

The three nodded and left with the teacher.

End of Part2.

**Note: **well did you like it please review and no flames they hurt.


	4. Unleash the Beast Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **I'd like to say thank you to ArchMage988gamma and BrokenAngelJen for the final two Rangers and I'm sorry of I screw up your characters when I'm introducing them.

**Unleash the Beast Part3**

It was two hours after the fight and the three new Rangers were now at Billy's house in a secret room.

"Welcome to my Power Chamber." Billy said as they walked in

"This is awesome." Scott replied as he looked around

The Power Chamber looked almost like an exact replica of the Power Chamber of the Zeo Rangers. Tiffany and Ryan both looked around and saw something. They both saw there Zords. Tiffany's eyes lit up as she looked at the screen.

"Cool my Hyena is a Pink Zord awesome." Tiffany said excitedly

"Why does that not surprise me that you're excited about that?" Ryan asked as he looked at his Blue Stingray Zord.

Tiffany looked at Ryan and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm allowed to be excited if I want too." Tiffany answered

"Ok guys enough." Scott said causing the two to look at him.

"Sorry." The two answered before walking back to the centre of the room

"OK now that you're Rangers I believe it's time for you to know who you're going against." Billy said sagely

"Ok who?" Scott asked as he crossed his arms.

"Lord Dragoon." Billy answered as he turned on the screen.

The three rangers looked and saw a human shaped being with a Dragon head Dragon wings and dragon scales under Black Armor.

"Whoa ugly." Tiffany said causing Billy to mentally chuckle

"I'd have to agree." Ryan said while looking at the screen

"So what does this guy want?" Scott asked as he looked back at Billy

"Me. You see this is Castrill." Billy said as he changed the picture.

The three Rangers saw Castrill. Ryan and Scott both looked on and were mentally drooling until Tiffany slapped the back of there heads.

"Pay attention." Tiffany said smugly

"You know you're painful." Scott said with Ryan nodding in agreement as they both rubbed the back of there heads.

"Then pay attention." Tiffany said as she looked back at the screen

"Yes ma'am." Both Rangers said with a salute

"She used to be a kind being known as Cestria a being from Aquitar. Until she met Lord Dragoon he promised her power in exchange for me." Billy said angrily as he punched the console.

"Why?" Tiffany asked gently not really wanting to be on the bad side of Billy

"Because I was the Original Blue Ranger." Billy said as he looked at his three students.

"No way." Ryan said excitedly

"Way." Billy said as he looked at the screen.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Scott asked looking at Billy

"The Power of the Phoenix, Stingray and Hyena are powerful animals indeed combine that with the power of the Frog and Panther of the final two and you have the basis for the five rangers. But I've been unable to find two other people yet who have the spirits of the Frog and Panther." Billy said as he turned off the screen

"So you're saying that we have animal spirits?" Tiffany asked

"Yep The Phoenix rests in Scott. The Stingray lies in Ryan and the Hyena lies in you Tiffany." Billy said as he looked at each student

"So we need to find the final two." Scott said as he uncrossed his arms

"Correct. But I have a feeling you're going to need more help. I myself have had more then enough power to last me a life time." Billy said as he leaned against the console.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked

"What I mean is that I've never been a mentor I've been a ranger and a tech support but never a mentor I don't know where to begin." Billy answered

"Look why don't you call your old friends maybe one of them has been a mentor. Cause I need to get home." Tiffany said

"Same here." Ryan and Scott said

"Alright and remember no telling anyone that you're a Power Ranger." Billy said

The three teens nodded.

"Oh and before you go take these." Billy said as he threw each one a wrist watch like device.

"What are these?" Scott asked

"Communicators I figure you don't want to be seen with the morpher so I recreated these there more advanced then my old versions." Billy said

"Thanks." Ryan said as the teens put the communicators on there wrist making there morpher disappear.

"No problem I'll see you all tomorrow at school." Billy said

The three teens nodded and then left. Later at Austin's house Austin was in his gym working out when Logan showed up.

"So what do you think of the new three?" Logan asked

"I don't know. There rookies but I'm sure there just what this town needs also it'll give me more time to deal with my moving plans for after I graduate from here." Austin said as he sat up on the bench press

"More like after Lord Dragoon has been defeated." Logan said

"Whatever." Austin said

Austin went back to his workout while Logan disappeared. Meanwhile back at Billy's house Billy was in his family room looking at some pictures of him and his friends. Billy then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Kimberly is that you?" Billy asked

"Yeah who is this?" Kimberly asked

"It's me Billy Cranston." Billy said

"Billy oh my goodness where have you been and how long have you been on Earth?" Kimberly asked

"I've been on Earth ever since Time Force. Cestria sold me out." Billy said

"What?" Kimberly asked

"Cestria sold me out she wanted power and an evil being named Lord Dragoon appeared and gave her power and transformed her into Castrill." Billy said

"Billy I'm sorry." Kimberly said

"It's ok. Why are you at Jason's?" Billy asked

"Oh Jason and I got married." Kimberly said

"So what else has been going on?" Billy asked

"Well Katherine and Rocky are together, Zack and Aisha are also together and Adam and "Tanya got married after the Space Rangers defeated Astronima." Kimberly started

"What happened to the others?" Billy asked

"Tommy's a science teacher." Kimberly said

"Tommy a science teacher?" Billy asked with a laugh interrupting Kimberly

"I know it's funny." Kimberly said

"Kim who are you talking too?" Jason asked in the background

"Billy. He's back on earth." Kimberly said

"Hey Billy." Jason said

"Hey Jason." Billy said

"So what's up?" Jason asked

"I need help you see Cestria sold me out to an evil being named Lord Dragoon and has turned into Castrill. I've already recruited three Rangers but I have no idea how to be a mentor." Billy said

"Why not ask Tommy?" Jason asked

"Cause, I don't have his number." Billy said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Hang on bro I'll just get it." Jason said

"So is there a pink ranger in the team?" Kimberly asked

"Yes there is." Billy said

"Good so what colors are there?" Kimberly asked

"Well there's Red, Blue, Pink and Black so far. I haven't found Green and Yellow yet. But the Black Ranger is actually the Sixth Ranger." Billy said

"I'm back." Jason said

"Great." Billy said

Jason told Billy Tommy's number.

"Man it's great to hear you two again." Billy said

"Same here Billy where are you anyway?" Jason asked

"Crystal Beach." Billy said

"I've heard of that place. It's beautiful." Kimberly said

"That it is." Billy said

"Hey we have got to have a reunion." Jason said

"I agree." Kimberly said

"Sounds good. Listen I need to call Tommy for some advice. I can't believe I said that." Billy said as he shook his head.

Kimberly and Jason laughed Billy then laughed too and then gave the couple his number.

"I'll talk to you later." Billy said.

"Later." Kimberly and Jason said.

The three then hung up and Billy smiled then he called Tommy's number.

"Hello?" A voice asked sleepily

"So how's the paleontologist these days?" Billy asked

"Who are you?" Tommy asked

"Blue Wolf." Billy said

"Billy is that you?" Tommy asked now wide awake.

"Yeah it's me sorry for waking you up." Billy said

"Don't be sorry bro. I was about to sleep on the couch when you called I'm still working." Tommy said

"How it's the start of the year?" Billy asked

"Trust me you haven't met my boss." Tommy said

"So I know about everyone else but what happened to Trini?" Billy asked

"She's married to Ritchie." Tommy said

"Wow I never would have guessed." Billy said

"So anyway what's with the call?" Tommy asked

"Well I need help I have a Ranger team that consists of a Red Ranger, Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger. I haven't found the Yellow and Green Rangers yet. And it also has a Black Ranger who the true identity is a guy everyone hates." Billy said

"Lovely." Tommy said

"I know but I have no idea how to be mentor." Billy said

"Just be there when they need advice and you always have the rest of us if needed. Anyway tell me about these four Rangers." Tommy said

"Well Scott Winters is the Red Phoenix Ranger. I don't really know much about him except he likes karate he's forth going and passionate about what he fights." Billy said

"True what about Blue?" Tommy asked

"Ryan Frost he's as smart as me. But he also likes music and isn't really that much of a geek." Billy said

"Pink?" Tommy asked

"Ah yes Tiffany Dennard she hangs around the rich girls but doesn't act like them in class or around other people." Billy said

"And the Newest Black?" Tommy asked

"Austin Blaze. He's a cross between a Dark version of Jason Scott and Eric Myers when he first became the Quantum Ranger. He's considered a freak in this city because of his eyes. He has a cold attitude and doesn't care about anyone he rides a Harley Davidson that I can tell has been built from the ground up." Billy said

"That's dark if he's the cross between a Dark version of Jason Scott and Eric Myers." Tommy said

"This guy doesn't take off his Sunglasses he lost his parents and little sister in a car accident that he was also supposed to die in. He can literarily call forth his animal spirit and talk to it." Billy said

"So is he the sixth Ranger then?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Look I have Eric's number why don't you give him a call after a few weeks and see if he has any ideas on how to handle Austin." Tommy said

"Thanks oh Jason and Kimberly are thinking of a reunion." Billy said after he received Eric's number.

"To see you again I wouldn't mind it." Tommy said

"True. Well I better get some sleep." Billy said

"True night Billy." Tommy said

"Night Tommy." Billy said

The two then hung up. Billy then went to bed. Early then next morning at another house a girl with brown shoulder length hair in gentle waves woke up her eyes are Blue grey with dark blue rim around the outside of her iris. She sat up in bed. She's 5'2" average weight and large bust. She got out of bed and went to the door and opened it.

"Mom? Dad?" The girl called

The girl just sighed and went into her room. Later after she had a shower and got dressed in a yellow shirt, Black jeans and White sneakers she left the house. Later at the High School the girl walked into the Principal's office and sat down. The Principal walked in.

"You must be Amy Summers." The principal said

"Yes and you must be Mrs. Vance." Amy said

"Correct. So I guess you're here for your lessons sheet and everything else you already have right?" Mrs. Vance asked

"Yes ma'am." Amy said

"Good now let me show you to your class." Mrs. Vance said

The two then walked off. Later Amy was at her locker when Austin walked past and up to his locker. Just then Mrs. Vance walked up to Austin.

"Austin again what are you doing wearing Sunglasses inside?" Mrs. Vance asked

"Like I said I'll wear them whenever I god damn feel like it." Austin snapped

"It's rude to wear your sunglasses inside." Mrs. Vance said

"And it's rude to be an uptight bitch. But that isn't new is it?" Austin asked as he slammed his locker shut.

Amy stifled a chuckle when along came a male with chocolate brown eyes. Brown short spiky hair with green tips wearing baggy Jeans and a baggy Green Shirt along with white sneakers. (A/N I'm just guessing what Skaters wear if I have it wrong someone tell me) He is 5'8" and has the same build as Trent. He also has tanned skin and on his right wrist was a kanji symbol for seize the day tattooed there came skateboarding in.

"Arian Vance what have I told you about Skateboarding in the school?" Mrs. Vance asked

"Not to do it." Arian said as he sighed and got off his Skateboard

"Correct." Mrs. Vance said

"Well at least we know that Arian isn't allowed special treatment." Austin said coldly

"Give me those sunglasses Austin." Mrs. Vance said

"You want them then come and get them because I'm not taking them off and you're not going to stop me from wearing them." Austin said

"Then I'll just expel you." Mrs. Vance said

Arian just cringed he knew his mother just put herself into a situation

"What and lose money for the school. I highly doubt that now if you'll excuse me sweetheart I have study hall and I doubt Dr. C likes people who are late." Austin said coldly as he barged past Mrs. Vance.

Arian and Amy were both trying not to laugh.

"Get to class." Mrs. Vance yelled

Arian and Amy both left for class. Later after class at her locker Amy was collecting her books for her next class when she saw Austin at his locker. Just then Jessica walked up to Austin.

"I've been looking for you Austin." Jessica said while trying to flirt with him

"Get lost." Austin said coldly while getting books out of his locker

"No need to be rude Austin. I just wanted to know if you'll go on a date with me." Jessica said while touching Austin's arm

"Listen here you little slut there is no way in hell that I'll ever date you so get the fuck out of my face or I'll make you leave." Austin replied as he slammed his locker and threw Jessica to the ground.

"Come on Austin I know you don't mean it." Jessica said as she stood up

"Oh I mean it bitch now get the fuck away from me." Austin said angrily as he gripped his books tighter.

"I'll be back when you've calm down." Jessica said as she walked off wiggling her ass as she went

"Don't bet on it!" Austin yelled

Austin walked off just as Tiffany, Ryan and Scott walked up.

"What was that about?" Ryan asked as he opened his locker

"Miss Slut tried to get Austin to go on a date with her but Austin said no and now he's pissed." Amy said as she closed her locker

"Nice." Arian said as he walked up

"Oh I'm Scott Winters. This is Tiffany Dennard and Ryan Frost." Scott said as he held out his hand

"Nice to meet you I'm Amy Summers." Amy said as she lent against her locker

"Hi. I'm Arian Vance." Arian said as he shook Scott's hand

"Vance as in the son of the Principal?" Scott asked as he let go of Arian's hand

"Yeah it sucks." Arian said

"Hey isn't that the kanji symbol for seize the day?" Amy asked noticing the tattoo on Arian's wrist.

"Yeah it is." Arian said

"Cool." Amy said

"Well we better get to class." Tiffany said

"Yeah we better so I guess you're with us then Amy." Ryan said

"Guess so." Amy said

"Later." Scott and Arian said as the two walked off

"Later." Ryan, Tiffany and Amy said as they walked off.

After school Tiffany was talking to Jessica when Amy walked out.

"Well if it isn't the new girl." Jessica said

"So what's it to yah?" Amy asked

"Nothing just remember I am the most popular girl at this school." Jessica said

"Right. Keep telling yourself that maybe one day you might actually believe it because I sure as hell don't." Amy said as she walked off.

Tiffany stifled a giggle as Jessica walked off fuming.

"Why aren't you going with her?" Amy asked confusedly

"We're only together at school and besides there's only so much of her perfume you can take." Tiffany said

"True." Amy said

"Hey girls." Arian said as he walked out

"Hey." Tiffany and Amy said as Scott and Ryan walked out.

Before any of them could say anything Dragos appeared in front of them. Amy and Arian both looked as Tiffany, Ryan and Scott all put up there defenses. Just then Billy walked out.

"Oh great." Billy said

"Oh hi Dr. C." Arian said

"Arian and you must be Amy the new student." Billy said

"Yeah." Amy said

"Here I need you two to take these and put them on your left wrist." Billy said holding out a Yellow Morpher and a Green Morpher.

Amy took the Yellow Morpher and Arian took the Green Morpher and they placed them on there left wrist. Just then Lord Dragoon showed up with Castrill and a Minotaur monster but this one had Metal Armor.

"Hello Billy." Castrill said

"Castrill." Billy said

"Now be a good boy and come with us." Castrill said

"Not on your life bitch." Billy said

"That's not nice." Castrill said

"You sold me out for power." Billy said

"Ready?" Scott asked Ryan and Tiffany.

"Ready." Ryan and Tiffany said

The three then made there morphers appear.

"Just copy us." Tiffany said to the other two.

"Got it." Amy and Arian said

"Beast Unleashed." Scott, Ryan and Tiffany said

"Beast Unleashed." Amy and Arian said

"Red Phoenix Ranger Power." Scott called out as he flipped the coin open and pressed the red orb

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out as he flipped the coin open and pressed the blue orb

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out as she flipped the coin open and pressed the pink orb

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out as she flipped the coin open and pressed the yellow orb

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out as he flipped the coin open and pressed the green orb.

Amy's ranger form was Yellow with white outlines she also had a skirt and her boots and gloves were white. She had Yellow slits on her gloves and boots and she had the symbol of the Panther of her chest and her helmet looked like the head of a Panther with the visor in its mouth and on her belt were two blasters.

Arian's Ranger form was Green with white outlines his boots and gloves were white with Green slits on them on his chest was the symbol of the Frog and his helmet looked like a Frog with the visor in its mouth and on his belt were two blasters.

"This is awesome." Arian said

"I'll say." Amy said

"I knew it." Billy said

"Knew what?" Amy asked

"That you two were the final two Rangers I was looking for. Now take down that Metal Minotaur." Billy said

"Yes sir." Scott said

"Oh look five Power Rangers." Castrill said

"I'm the Red Phoenix Ranger." Scott called out

"I'm the Blue Stingray Ranger." Ryan called out

"I'm the Green Frog Ranger." Arian called out

"I'm the Yellow Panther Ranger." Amy called out

"And I'm the Pink Hyena Ranger." Tiffany called out

"And together we're Power Rangers Beast Unleashed." The five Rangers said together

"Big deal. Attack." Castrill said

The Dragos then attacked the Rangers. Just then Castrill made it up to Billy. But Amy flipped over the Dragos and in front of Billy.

"Panther Lance." Amy called out.

Just then a Yellow Lance appeared in Amy's hands it had panther's heads at each end.

"Sorry Bitch but you want him you'll have to go through me." Amy said

"Ha you won't defeat me." Castrill said

Castrill then fired a blast but Amy blocked the attack and then launched herself at Castrill hitting her with the Lance sending Castrill flying. Arian was fighting the Dragos when he saw Amy call out her weapon.

"Frog Axe/Cannon." Arian called out

Just then a Green Axe with the Frog insignia on it appeared in Arian's hands.

"Cool now time for a spin." Arian said as he spun around taking down the Dragos.

Scott pulled out his Phoenix Saber and charged at the Dragos before disappearing a reappearing behind them and all of the Dragos falling to the ground. Ryan pulled out his Stingray Shield/Bow and blocked the Dragos attack and then spun jumped upwards sending all the Dragos to the ground. Tiffany pulled out her Hyena Daggers and then threw them at the Dragos sending two to the ground before catching her daggers and stabbing two more and then flipping over two more Dragos and kicking them in the backs.

"You may have defeated them but you won't defeat my Armored Minotaur." Lord Dragoon said

"Shut you overgrown Dragon freak." Amy said

"Yeah we defeated your Grifflor." Scott said

"Ah but he was my weakest Monster." Lord Dragoon said

"You are dead!" Scott yelled

"Not quite but you are." Lord Dragoon said before teleporting off with Castrill.

The Armored Minotaur attacked the Rangers and sent them to the ground. Scott then stood up and attacked the Minotaur. Then Amy and Tiffany double teamed him. Arian switched his axe to Cannon mode while Ryan took aim with his bow. They both fired and blasted the armor off the Minotaur.

"Yeah." Amy said

"I'm not done yet." Minotaur said as he grew thirty stories tall.

"Now what?" Arian asked

"Call your Zords." Billy yelled

"How?" Scott asked

"The same way the Black Wolf Ranger did." Billy said

"Ok here goes nothing. Red Phoenix Zord Arise." Scott said

Just then a Giant Red Phoenix flew towards them flapping its wings.

"Awesome." Scott said excitedly

"Now Blue Stingray Zord Arise." Ryan said

Just then a Giant Blue Stingray swam in the sky towards them.

"Wicked." Ryan said

"Green Frog Zord Arise." Arian said

Just then a Giant Green Frog that looked like Adam's Frog Zord from the movie showed up. Only it looked bigger.

"Cool." Arian said

"Yellow Panther Zord arise." Amy said

Just then a Giant Yellow Panther ran up to them.

"This is sweet." Amy said

"Pink Hyena Zord arise." Tiffany said

Just then a Giant Pink Hyena ran up to them. The Rangers then jumped up and into there Zords.

"This is so cool." Scott said as he entered the cockpit.

"I'll say." Ryan said in agreement as he entered the cockpit

"Come on we have a freak to take care of." Arian said as he entered the cockpit

"Let's do this." Amy said as she entered the cockpit

"Alright I'm ready to take this guy out." Tiffany said as she entered the cockpit.

"Let's do this." Scott said

"Right." The other four said

Arian then got Minotaur in a tongue wrap. Minotaur then blasted the Zord.

"Not so fast Sparky play with me and you're going to get fried." Arian said

Just then the Minotaur was shocked and then tripped up as Arian got his zord to let go of the Minotaur. Just then Ryan got his Zord to fire a spear at the Minotaur piercing the armor.

"Ok girls your turn." Ryan said

"On it." Amy said

"Right behind you." Tiffany said

The two then got there Zords to tag team Minotaur and send him to the ground.

"Rangers combine your Zords." Billy said through the communicator.

"On it. Beast Unleashed Megazord Combine." Scott said

Just then the Phoenix Zord's head went in and so did its legs, The Stingray Zord split into a head for the megazord, a shield and a Sword, The Frog Zord became legs, the Panther Zord became the Right Arm and the Hyena became the Left arm. Then the five Zords combined to create the Beast Unleashed Megazord. With the Frog, Panther and Hyena combining with the Phoenix Zord while the Stingray Zord landed on top of the Phoenix Zord and the Shield and Sword landed respectively in the hands of the Megazord. The five Rangers then entered the Megazord's cockpit.

"This is awesome." Scott said excitedly

"You said it." Arian said in agreement

"How about we celebrate later and work on defeating freak show." Ryan said

"Good idea." Scott said

"Beast Unleashed Megazord Power up." The Five Rangers said

"You won't defeat me." The Minotaur said

"Oh yeah we will." Scott said

The Minotaur attacked but was blocked by the shield. Then was struck by the sword breaking the armor even more.

"Let's end this." Arian said

"I agree." Amy said

"Ok Sting Sword power slash." The five Rangers said

Just then the Sting sword started to glow and then it slashed the Minotaur and then stabbed him and destroyed the Minotaur.

"Oh yeah we did it." Amy said

"Come on we better get to Billy." Scott said

The other five nodded and they all hopped out of there Megazord as it disappeared. The five Rangers landed and powered down then ran over to Billy.

"I'm proud of all five of you. Now remember no telling anyone who you are." Billy said

"Got it." Amy said

"Count on it." Arian said

"Also those communicators will allow you to contact each other and me if needed or for me to contact you ok?" Billy asked

The five Rangers nodded.

"Good now get home." Billy said

The five nodded and left. Meanwhile on top of the School Building Austin saw the whole battle.

"So the five rangers have now been revealed." Austin said

"Looks like it." Logan said as she showed up

"Well at least they have Zords." Austin said

"Come on we better get back home." Logan said

Austin nodded as Logan disappeared. Austin then teleported away. Later at Billy's place Billy was talking to Tommy on the phone.

"That's great Billy well at least you have all five Rangers now. But what are you going to do about the Sixth Ranger?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea Tommy. I guess I'll just see how things play out before I go there." Billy said

"Well with that lizard out there you can be sure it won't be easy." Tommy said

"You're telling me." Billy said

Meanwhile in the Lair of Lord Dragoon Castrill walked up and bowed in front of Lord Dragoon.

"Well it appears Cranston now has all five Rangers this will be tricky." Lord Dragoon said

"We'll defeat the Rangers and capture Billy." Castrill said

"If you had kept a better eye on him we wouldn't be having this trouble." Lord Dragoon said

"Well if that idiot Cestro didn't hear my plans then maybe you'd have Billy." Castrill said

Castrill walked off as Dragoon looked on.

End of Part3

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	5. Enter the Black Scorpion Scorpio

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **Warning Minor Character death in this Chapter. Also the idea from this chapter came from JOUNOUCHI sama.

**Enter the Dark Scorpion Scorpio**

(Two years ago)

In a small town in China Scott and his father were walking along when all of a sudden they saw a gang attacking. Scott's father charged at the men and defeated them. The Man in charge looked like Kanoi Watanabe from Ninja Storm but there was a difference he was more into hurting people.

"Hey you!" Scott's father yelled out

"What?" The man asked

"I challenge you to a battle." Scott's father said

"Fine by me but we fight to the death." The man said

"Fine." Scott's father said

Scott's father and the man started fighting. Scott's father dodged the attacks and kicked the man in the guts and slammed his foot into the man's hand causing it to break.

"You prick." The man said

"You still have one good hand left." Scott's father said

The man attacked but Scott's father caught him and broke the man's other hand before sending him flying. Scott's father smirked as the other men of the gang ran away.

"Well it looks like you have no one left." Scott's father said

"You prick!" The man yelled

"You know it would be a waste to kill you and I'm not that kind of person anyway." Scott's father said before walking back to his son.

Scott and his father walked off and the man growled and muttered about getting his revenge.

(Present Day)

The man in question was now in Crystal Beach he had healed his hands with dark magic but it also caused him to be cursed by an evil spirit. The spirit of the Scorpion. Now he had a grey version of Lothor's armor but it also had some scorpion qualities like a sword that looked like a scorpion tail.

"Soon I shall have my revenge on that man who defeated me." The man said

Meanwhile in a graveyard Austin was kneeling in front of three graves one for his sister, one for his mother and the final for his father. He placed flowers on each of the graves.

"Hi mom, dad and sis. I'm sorry I don't come and visit as often but I haven't had time. The government has finally gotten off my back but won't let me leave school. I can't take it anymore the more I annoy the principal the more I end up reminding her who is actually paying her." Austin said as he took off his sunglasses.

Austin's Black/Red eyes were a reminder to him of his past a past he wanted to forget. Just then a cold wind blew causing Austin's Long Black Leather Jacket to blow in the direction and then Austin looked around and placed his Sunglasses back on.

"Something's wrong." Austin said as he stood up.

Austin looked at the graves and then left. Later in the City Scott's father was walking along heading to his car when he was attacked.

"What the?" Scott's father asked

"Hello old man." A voice said

"Who are you?" Scott's father asked

Just then a man walked out of the shadows and Scott's father recognized him even with the armor.

"It's you the man I defeated two years ago." Scott's father said

"Correct now I'm here to kill you." The man said

"Who are you?" Scott's father asked

"Scorpio." Scorpio said

Just then before Scott's father could defend himself Scorpio attacked and sent Scott's father into the wall. Scott's father tried to stand up but Scorpio charged and slammed his foot into Scott's father's chest making the man cough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Scott's father asked

"Because I want too. Now let's go." Scorpio said as he picked up Scott's father.

Scott's father kicked Scorpio but the kick didn't do anything. Scorpio then stabbed Scott's father causing the man to cry out in pain.

"I'm going to let you suffer a slow and painful death." Scorpio said

"You prick." Scott's father said

"I know I am." Scorpio said with an evil laugh before disappearing.

Scott's father was left on the ground bleeding. Last thing he heard was the sound of ambulance sirens before he lost consciousness. A bit later at Scott's place the phone rang.

"Hello?" Scott asked

"Hello is this Scott Winters?" A voice asked

"Yes it is." Scott said

"Good listen. Scott I need you to come to the Hospital your father has been stabbed and is in surgery." The voice said

"I'm on my way." Scott said

Scott hung up and left. Later in the Hospital Scott walked in.

"Excuse me I'm here about my father." Scott said

"And you are?" The receptionist asked

"Scott Winters." Scott said

"Hang on Mr. Winters I'll just get the doctor and he'll talk to you." The Receptionist said as she picked up the phone

Scott nodded and sat down. a couple of minutes later The doctor walked out.

"Hello Scott. I'm Doctor Andrews." Dr. Andrews said

"Hello Doctor please can you tell me what's wrong with my dad?" Scott asked

"I'm sorry but your father didn't make it through surgery." Dr. Andrews said

"No." Scott said as he sat down.

"Your father was brutally stabbed with a thick blade curved like nothing I've ever seen." Dr. Andrews said

"I can't believe this." Scott said

"The police will need to talk to you but I told them to hold off for a while." Dr. Andrews said

"Thank you." Scott said

"I'm sorry for your loss. We tried everything we could." Dr. Andrews said

Scott nodded and left. Later in the park Scott was walking along when he saw Austin practicing with two blades. Scott growled and ran up and went to kick Austin but Austin blocked the kick with one of his blades and then moved away from Scott.

"What the hell is your problem?" Austin asked

"You're my problem. What didn't like my dad so you kill him?" Scott asked angrily

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Austin asked angrily

"That fact that my father was killed by a blade that is curved and thick and the two blades you're holding are curved and thick." Scott said angrily

"I don't like you Scott but I'd never take it that far. I don't even know what your father looks like so how could I have known that he was your father besides I'm not like that. I may be a cold hearted prick but I don't go around killing other people's families." Austin said angrily and coldly

Scott stepped back. He looked at Austin and realized Austin was telling the truth he didn't know what his father looked like so how could he have known.

"I'm sorry." Scott said sadly

"Get lost I don't fucking need your apology your just like every other person around here who looks at me and says because he rides a Motorbike or because he wears all Black or because he has Blades or that he wears sunglasses all the time that he's a criminal." Austin said angrily as he walked off.

Scott looked down it was true he hated Austin but he didn't realize that Austin was that much of an outcast in the city. Scott walked off. Later at Scott's place Scott was looking at old pictures of him and his father.

"Dad I will find out who killed you and make them pay." Scott said angrily as he cried

The next day in the park Scott was practicing his kata when Amy and Ryan walked up.

"Hey why weren't you at school today?" Ryan asked

"My father died last night." Scott said flatly

"Oh." Ryan said

"How are you?" Amy asked

"Upset and horrible but mostly angry and I want the prick who did it to pay." Scott said

"Revenge isn't the answer and it's not going to get your father back." Ryan said

"I know but it'll make me feel better." Scott said

"Oh and by the way stay away from Austin he's on a war path after what you accused him of." Ryan said

"Shit." Scott cursed

"Why did you accuse him of killing your father?" Amy asked

"It was stupid." Scott said

"Duh." Ryan and Amy said in unison.

Just then there communicators beeped.

"Yeah." Scott said

"Hey Tiffany and Arian need your help there appears to be a new enemy but this one doesn't seem to be in league with Lord Dragoon." Billy said through the communicator

"We're on our way." Scott said

"Well better save Green and Pink." Amy said

"Ready?" Scott asked

"Ready." The other two said

The three made there morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." All three called out

"Red Phoenix Ranger Power." Scott called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

In the city the three teleported down and saw Tiffany and Arian already morphed fight a guy that had grey version of Lothor's armor.

"Who are you?" Scott asked as Amy and Ryan helped Arian and Tiffany up

"I am Scorpio. You must be Scott." Scorpio said

"How do you know who I am?" Scott asked

"I'm the one that killed your father Scott." Scorpio said

"Why?" Scott asked

"Because he's the one who defeated me two years ago." Scorpio said

"You prick." Scott said

"Come and fight me Red Ranger." Scorpio said

Scott pulled out his Phoenix Saber and charged at Scorpio. Scorpio blocked Scott's attack with his sword and sent Scott flying backwards.

"Scott calm down your anger isn't helping." Tiffany said

"She's right man." Arian said

Scott didn't listen he just charged at Scorpio only to be kicked away and sent flying into a wall. Amy and Ryan both ran up to Scott.

"You've got to control your anger Scott." Amy said

"Otherwise he'll defeat you." Ryan added

"I'll defeat him so leave me alone." Scott said as he got up

Scott then charged at Scorpio and but Scorpio blocked Scott's attacks. The other four watched as Scott was sent flying right into the arms of the Black Wolf Ranger. (A/N Just wanted to mention that even though Austin and the Black Wolf Ranger are on in the same he acts nicer as the Black Wolf Ranger)

"You really should listen to your friends Scott." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I don't need help." Scott said as he got out of the Black Wolf Ranger's arms.

"Maybe you need help you're just too stubborn to except it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Shut up." Scott said

"I'm out of here." Scorpio said as he teleported away

"I could have had him." Scott said as he turned and faced the Black Wolf Ranger

"And what would it have accomplished huh? The flames of revenge aren't easily extinguished once you defeat him whose next? The next person who reminds you of him. Who acts like him? Who looks like him? Believe me when I say that you should let your friends help you. The more you let your anger get the better of you the more your going to fall into a hole you can't get out of. You're not better then the monsters we've faced if you let your thirst for revenge and your anger get the better of you." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he crossed his arms

Scott looked down as the others walked up.

"I want to get him back for killing my dad." Scott said

"But your dad wouldn't want you to be obsessed over it." Tiffany said

"The Black Wolf Ranger is right you have to understand that Revenge is never the answer." Arian said

"I have to make him pay." Scott said as he turned around.

The Black Wolf Ranger struck Scott in the back of the neck causing him to power down and knocking him out at the same time and then catching him.

"Take him back to Billy I'll see if I can find Scorpio. Scott needs to understand that Revenge isn't the answer and that he has to rely on his friends. If he doesn't you could lose your leader and be defeated." The Black Wolf Ranger said has he handed Scott to Ryan and Arian.

The four other Rangers nodded before The Black Wolf Ranger teleported away. The Rangers then left. Later at Billy's house in the Power Chamber the Rangers walked in and both Ryan and Arian placed Scott on the bed.

"Man I never thought Scorpio would be here." Billy said

"Who's Scorpio?" Tiffany asked

"Scorpio is Scorpina's brother he was only in spirit form until he could find a body he hasn't fully taken over the man who killed Scott's father but when he does the armor will change." Billy said

"I'd like to know why he killed Scott's father." Amy said

"It appears he was fueled by revenge to the point he used dark magic to heal the injuries done to him. That was all the encouragement Scorpio needed to take control of the man's body." Billy said as he looked at the data.

"Man this is nuts." Arian said

"I agree but what can we do? If Scott wakes up the first thing he's going to do is go after Scorpio." Tiffany said

"Then if we help he'll probably attack us." Amy said

"I agree we're at the crossroad we need to help Scott but without pushing him too far." Ryan said

"Billy has this ever happened before?" Tiffany asked

"Yes. Cole Evans might be able to talk to Scott after all Master Org was the reason behind his parent's deaths." Billy said

"Can you contact him?" Ryan asked

"I'll see what I can do." Billy said as he walked off.

The other four Rangers looked on. Meanwhile in Turtle Cove at the cemetery Cole was visiting his parents when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Cole asked

"Hey Cole its Billy Cranston. I'm the Original Blue Ranger I need some help with something." Billy said

"Like what?" Cole asked

"Well one of my Rangers lost his father due to an enemy killing him I was wondering if you could help talk to him." Billy said

"Where are you?" Cole asked

Billy gave Cole the address and the two hung up. Cole looked at the graves and left.

(Four hours later)

Back in the Power Chamber Scott woke up and looked around and saw the other four Rangers un-morphed like he was.

"Why am I here?" Scott asked

"Because you wouldn't listen to us." Ryan said

"So we brought you here after the Black Wolf Ranger knocked you out." Tiffany said

"How dare he? Scott asked angrily

"He had every right Scott." A voice said

The five Rangers looked and they saw a muscular man with short brown hair wearing a Red shirt under a Red vest, Blue Jeans and boots.

"Who are you?" Scott asked

"Cole Evans Red Wild Force Ranger." Cole said

"No way." Scott said

"Way and I'm here to talk to you." Cole said as he pointed to Scott

"Oh great." Scott said as he looked down

"You four go get something to drink." Cole said to the other Rangers

The four Rangers nodded and left.

"Now I heard you lost your father." Cole said

"Yeah and I'll make the prick pay." Scott said angrily

"Now I see it." Cole said

"Huh?" Scott asked

"You have the burning heart of the Phoenix. You continually think that you can make things better by fighting alone instead of realizing that you have a team behind you all the way." Cole said

"How would you know?" Scott asked angrily

"Because Master Org killed my parents." Cole said calmly

"Oh." Scott said now looking down

"It's true I wanted revenge against the guy who did it. But my friends reminded me that I'm not alone that I have a family." Cole said

"Huh?" Scott asked

"Ryan, Tiffany, Amy and Arian there your family Scott. No one can take that away from you. As long as you're willing to protect them as they are for you you'll never be alone and you'll always have people to help you when you fall." Cole said as he looked at Scott.

"I never thought of it that way." Scott said honestly

"You have to realize Scott that your not alone many people have lost there families at one time or another. You have to move forward sure your going to face the man who killed your father but if you let your anger and thrust for revenge fuel you your no better then any monster the power rangers have gone against." Cole said as he walked up to Scott.

"It's just I hate being alone." Scott said sadly

"Your not alone Scott. Your family is always with you inside your heart as long as you remember the good times you'll never be alone and don't forget you have the other Rangers to help you." Cole said as he placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Thanks." Scott said

"No problem." Cole said

Just then the alarm sounded and both rangers looked at the viewing globe to see The Black Wolf Ranger fighting Scorpio.

"I need to help him." Scott said

"Funny it looks like he's doing well on his own." Cole said

"I know but I can't move on until I know that I've seen him defeated in person." Scott said

"Good luck." Cole said as Scott ran off.

Back in the city the Black Wolf Ranger kicked down Scorpio when Scott teleported in morphed.

"Hey." Scott said

"I see the talk with Cole set things straight." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yeah and I'm sorry for getting at you." Scott said

"Forget it now would you like me to leave for you to take care of this guy?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Nope I'd like you to stay and help." Scott said

"Very well." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Scott pulled out his Phoenix Saber and prepared to fight. The Black Wolf Ranger pulled out a Black handled sword with the wolf head at the base of the handle.

"Let's do this." Scott said

"Yes lets." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You both won't defeat me." Scorpio said as he pulled out his sword.

Scott then brought out his Phoenix Wings and took to the sky as the Black Wolf Ranger disappeared. Scorpio then sent out multiple energy waves but Scott dodged each one. Then the Black Wolf Ranger struck Scorpio in the back. Scott then power dived at Scorpio and struck the scorpion warrior with his Phoenix Saber sending Scorpio flying into a wall. Scott landed and his wings disappeared.

"You haven't won yet." Scorpio said

"Oh yes we have." Scott said

"Careful he'll try and distract you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Right." Scott said

Scorpio growled and charged at Scott but the Black Wolf Ranger blocked the attack. Then Scott jumped up and struck Scorpio in the back sending him to the ground. The Black Wolf Ranger then moved out of the way. Just then Scorpio glowed black and then transformed. His armor now looked like a silver version of Goldar's but it was scorpion shaped. His hair was black and he looked human but under the armor was Lothor's armor in grey.

"Thank you for destroying that body now I'm free." Scorpio said with a laugh

"You haven't won Scorpio." Scott said as both he and the Black Ranger prepared there weapons.

"I'll be back Red Ranger and trust me I'll be back." Scorpio said before teleporting off

Scott looked over at the Black Wolf Ranger and walked up.

"Thank you so much." Scott said

"I suggest apologizing to your friends first and I was doing what my mentor wanted me to do." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off.

Scott looked around and teleported off. Later back in the Power Chamber Scott teleported in and powered down and saw his friends standing there.

"Guys I'm really sorry for not letting you helping me and not listening." Scott said

"It's ok we forgive you." Tiffany said

"Yeah we all have lessons in live we need to learn." Arian said

"And don't forget we're here for you." Amy said

"If you do that again Scott we will kick your butt." Ryan said

"I know and again I'm sorry." Scott said

"Come on let's go to the Café and get some drinks. On Scott." Arian said

The other three Rangers nodded while Scott just looked on shocked and then smiled.

"Deal." Scott said as the five Rangers left.

Meanwhile back at the Graveyard Austin was looking at his family when Cole walked up.

"You knew all along about the anger. Scott had didn't you?" Cole asked

"Yes I did." Austin said as he squatted down

"Well I better go before my wife calls and kills me. Good luck Black Wolf I hope you find peace and a place where you can finally feel like you belong." Cole said as he walked off.

Austin just shook his head and went back to placing flowers on his family's gravestones. Later that night at Scott's place Scott was in his room when a bright light shone brightly and then out appeared a Phoenix.

"Wow." Scott said

"Hello Scott I am your guardian spirit." The Phoenix said

"Cool." Scott said

Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Scorpio walked in and bowed down in front of Lord Dragoon.

"I am here to offer my services my lord." Scorpio said

"Yes and I see that the Red Ranger hates you perfect he'll be distracted by fighting you to help his friends this could come in handy." Scorpio said

"Yes my lord." Scorpio said

Castrill looked on and smirked then walked off.

End of Enter the Dark Scorpion Scorpio.

**Note: **Please review and no flames.


	6. Pink Ranger's Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **This chapter's idea came from moonclarinet. I'm sorry if this sucks. Before I forget there's something else you readers should know.

(_Blah. Blah) _Is talking in Sign Language

**Pink Ranger's Secret**

In Crystal Beach High the five Rangers were in Class. Well Scott and Arian were in Math while the other three were in Tech. Just then the bell went to signal the end of class. The students started to pack up there stuff.

"Don't forget to study for your test before we get back to some practical work." Billy said

"Yes Dr. C." The students said as they walked out

"Tiffany can I speak to you?" Billy asked

"Sure." Tiffany said

Tiffany stayed behind while the rest of the students left to get ready for the next lesson of the day.

"What's up?" Tiffany asked

"I want to know why I haven't received any homework from you." Billy said

"Um." Tiffany said

"Look I'm not mad I just want to know why I haven't received homework from you." Billy said

Tiffany just looked down. Billy just sighed and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Look I'll let you off this time but if you don't do homework again I'll have to start docking your grade." Billy said (A/N A teacher said it to me once)

"I know." Tiffany said

"It all depends on how well you do on the test." Billy said

"Ok Dr. C." Tiffany said

Tiffany walked off and Billy just shook his head. Later at her locker Tiffany was getting her books out when Jessica and her friends showed up.

"Hello Tiffany." Jessica said

"Jessica what's up?" Tiffany asked

"Just wondering what Dr. C wanted with you." Jessica said

"Nothing really." Tiffany said

"Oh and we've been wondering why are you talking to lower class people like that new girl Amy and that boy Scott." Jessica said

"What is it a crime to talk to people?" Tiffany asked

"Only us, Ryan, Arian and Austin are worth talking too." Jessica said

"I know." Tiffany said

"Why us Jessica?" A voice asked

The girls turned around and saw Ryan and Arian standing there.

"Because you have money." Jessica said

"If I had a choice I'd give it up." Arian said

"Why?" Jessica asked in shock

"Because it doesn't make me happy." Arian said

"Same here. My family is so caught up in there wealth and power they never pay attention to me." Ryan said

"So just because my self and Amy don't have a lot of money means we're not good enough?" A Voice asked

Everyone looked and saw Scott and Amy standing there.

"That's right." Jessica said

"You are such a bitch." Amy said

"You just figured that one out. I figured that out the first day I was here." A voice said angrily

Everyone looked and saw Austin standing there. Jessica smiled while the others looked on Scott with a worried face while the others saw only anger on Austin's face.

"Hi Austin." Jessica said

"Piss off Bitch." Austin said as he walked on

"But Austin." Jessica said

"Don't' you have classes to attend?" Austin asked angrily

"Like you don't." Scott asked with the same anger

"Not really most of my lessons are in study hall." Austin said in a cold anger that made Scott shiver.

The teens went there separate ways to different classes. Later at Tiffany's place Tiffany didn't live in the rich side of Crystal Beach in fact she was just like Amy and Scott who lived in the normal side of Crystal Beach. Her parents only make enough money to get by but there happy. The house is two stories with three bedrooms. But it was home none the less. Tiffany walked into the living room and saw her older sister Alyssa sitting there. Tiffany tapped Alyssa on the shoulder. Alyssa looked and smiled when she saw her sister.

(_Hi Sis_) Tiffany said

(_Hello. How was your day?_) Alyssa asked

(_Good other then the fact my friends think that people who are poor are pathetic_) Tiffany said

(_Ah yes the rich ones you know you should stop with the charade_) Alyssa said

(_I know_.) Tiffany said

Alyssa sighed as she looked at her sister. Alyssa was deaf has been since she was born. But nothing got her down and she kept on going.

(_So where are mom and dad?_) Tiffany asked

(_Still working_) Alyssa said

(_Lovely_) Tiffany said

(_I gather the teacher got at you for not doing your homework_) Alyssa said

(_Yeah but I don't see the point in doing it_) Tiffany said

(_Maybe that's because you don't understand why you need to do it_) Alyssa said

(_No I understand why I need to do it I just choose not too_) Tiffany said

Alyssa stood up and walked over to her sister.

(_What's really wrong?_) Alyssa asked

(_I just wish we were rich_) Tiffany said

(_I know you do sis_) Alyssa said

Alyssa hugged her sister as there parents walked in. The two then broke apart and Tiffany went to help her father.

(_Wishing she was rich?_) Tiffany's mother asked

Alyssa just nodded. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Dragoon was watching the Pink Ranger.

"So the Pink Ranger doesn't like her life." Dragoon said

"Well then let's make it worse." Castrill said

"Any ideas how?" Scorpio asked

"Yes and I have just the thing to make her weak." Castrill said

"What a spider monster?" Scorpio asked

"Nope. You'll see." Castrill said

Castrill teleported away. The next day after school Tiffany was with her friends at the new Juice Bar known as Andrew's Juice Bar. Andrew is a sweet guy about 6'3 has RJ's body structure he also has short brown hair and sea green eyes. Anyway Tiffany and her friends were sitting one of the tables.

"Like this place is so great." Jessica said

"Why's that?" Tiffany asked

"Just look we can look at the boys working out in the Gym Area." Jessica said

"Oh my god you are so right." Said another one of Jessica's friends

Like the Youth Centre this place was separated into two parts a gym and a Juice bar. Tiffany looked over at the Gym area a saw Ryan, Arian and Scott working out while Amy was punching a boxing bag.

"I must say Scott is hot for a person with no money." One of Jessica's friends said

"I'll say for a geek Ryan is hot." Another one of Jessica's friends said

"So is Arian." A third friend of Jessica's said

"Please girls the hottest would be Austin." Jessica said

Tiffany just mentally shook her head but her thoughts were interrupted when Andrew appeared with the drinks. Andrew was wearing a Red shirt, Blue Jeans and Black sneakers.

"Thanks Andrew." Tiffany said

"No problem." Andrew said

Andrew walked off after serving out the drinks. Just then Tiffany's older sister Alyssa walked in with her best friend. The two sat down at a table. Tiffany mentally cringed at the fact her sister was there. Andrew then walked up to Alyssa and her friend. Tiffany was shocked when Andrew walked up and kissed Alyssa on the lips.

"What the?" Tiffany asked mentally

Tiffany mentally zoned out of the conversation with Jessica who was talking all about how she was going to be Austin's girlfriend.

(_Hello Beautiful_) Andrew said

(_Hey Handsome_) Alyssa said

(_So what can I get you ladies?_) Andrew asked

(_I'll have a Banana Smoothie_) Alyssa's friend said

(_And I'll have a Mango Smoothie_) Alyssa said

(_Coming up_) Andrew said

Andrew then walked off while the two girls looked at each other.

(_Your right he really does love you_) Alyssa's friend said

(_I know I love him too_) Alyssa said

(_So remind me again how long you two have been going out?)_ Alyssa's friend asked

(_Just over six months now_) Alyssa said

Tiffany was shocked her sister had been going out with Andrew for over six months.

"Tiffany." Jessica said breaking Tiffany out of her thoughts

"Huh what sorry zoned out." Tiffany said

"Thinking of a cute boy?" Jessica asked

"Yeah." Tiffany lied.

Later back at Tiffany's place Tiffany was in the family room when her sister walked in.

(_Oh hi Tiffany_) Alyssa said

(_Hi Alyssa_) Tiffany said

(_What's up?_) Alyssa asked

(_Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Andrew?_) Tiffany asked

(_One it's none of your business and two you never asked if I had a boyfriend_) Alyssa said

(_I'm just looking out for you_) Tiffany said

(_You're my younger sister it's not your job besides Andrew loves me for whom I am. He doesn't care I'm deaf_) Alyssa said

(_I know_) Tiffany said

(_What's really the problem?_) Alyssa asked

(_Because of you showing up my secret was nearly revealed_) Tiffany said

Alyssa shook her head. She really didn't like the fact Tiffany was lying about the fact she's not rich. Alyssa walked off. The next day Tiffany and her so called friends were in the city. Just then Austin walked out of a store. Jessica went nuts and went over to him.

"Hello Austin." Jessica said

"What the fuck do you want? Austin" asked angrily

"Oh come on Austin you don't have to be cold with me." Jessica said

"I don't give a damn about you or anyone Jessica so stay the hell away from me." Austin said coldly

"I know you love me Austin." Jessica said

Austin growled and walked off.

"Come on Austin admit it." Jessica said

"There's nothing to admit you stupid slut so leave me the fuck alone." Austin said with malice in his tone before walking off.

Jessica walked back to the other girls.

"He really loves me. He's just scared to admit it." Jessica said

The other girls but Tiffany nodded. Tiffany just mentally shook her head.

"You don't agree Tiffany?" Jessica asked

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Tiffany said

"This boy must be hot." Jessica said

"Actually I was distracted by that dress." Tiffany said pointing to the dress in the window.

"Oh my god it is beautiful." Jessica said

Jessica ran up to the shop with the other girls.

"So when are you going to drop the act yourself?" A voice asked when Tiffany was alone

Tiffany turned around and saw Andrew and Alyssa walking up to her.

"None of your business." Tiffany said

"Your not rich Tiffany, face the facts." Andrew said

"Just because you're dating my sister doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do." Tiffany said before walking off

(I'm sorry) Alyssa said

(It's not your fault love. It's Tiffany's she wants to keep her friends but she's lit the candle at both ends and is going to get burned one way or the other.) Andrew said

The two went to walk off but then Dragos showed up and surrounded them just as Castrill showed up.

"What do you want?" Andrew asked

"Oh nothing just destruction." Castrill said

Tiffany stopped walking and turned around and saw Dragos around her sister and Andrew.

"What do I do?" Tiffany asked herself

Just then Jessica and the others walked up. The four looked on and saw Dragos around Andrew and a woman they've never seen before.

"Who is that with Andrew?" Jessica asked

"I've seen her before." One of Jessica's friends said

Alyssa looked and saw Tiffany. Tiffany looked on and then looked away. Just then they all heard a Motorbike and saw it driving up with the driver holding two blades in his right hand.

"Get down." The Driver of the motorbike yelled

Andrew grabbed Alyssa and went down just as the driver of the Motorbike fired a blast at the Dragos sending them flying then he drove past Castrill and struck her. Then he turned around and drove back and struck her again. Then he stopped and hopped off his Motorbike and put one of the blades in his right hand into his left hand and then attacked the Dragos. He stabbed two and back flipped over three more and sent out energy waves and sent them flying. Then he went into a spin and shot out energy waves that struck and destroyed the rest of the Dragos.

"You'll pay for this I'll be back." Castrill said as she teleported away

The driver of the motorbike put the blades back on his motorbike.

"Come on let's go." Tiffany said

"Yeah." Jessica said

The five females walked off. Andrew looked on as he hugged Alyssa.

"Is she alright?" The Motorbike driver asked

"Yeah thanks to you." Andrew said

"I was passing through." The driver said

Andrew looked at Alyssa.

(_What's wrong?_) Andrew asked

(_My sister just looked away like I wasn't important_.) Alyssa said

"Sister?" The driver asked

"Yeah this is Alyssa Dennard her sister is Tiffany Dennard." Andrew said

"What's the problem?" The driver asked

"It's the fact her sister hangs out with the rich crowd while she's not rich." Andrew said

"Ah pretend to be rich while living in a modest family who just makes enough money to survive." The driver said

"Yeah." Andrew said

(_Um who are you?_) Alyssa asked

(_I'm sorry ma'am but I can't tell you. I'm not exactly liked in this city_.) The driver said

(_Thank you for saving us anyway_.) Alyssa said

(_No problem_) The driver said

The Driver hopped back on his Motorbike and drove off. The next day at school Tiffany was wearing a Pink Top, Blue Jeans and white sneakers. She was at her locker when Austin walked up to his. Austin was wearing a Black Leather Jacket over a Crimson Sleeveless Top, Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"So you're not rich." Austin said coldly

"What?" Tiffany asked confusedly

"I met your sister Tiffany and her boyfriend Andrew the guy who owns the Juice bar." Austin said coldly as he pulled out his books.

"I should have known you were the guy on the Motorbike." Tiffany said

"So I wonder how Jessica will react when she finds out your not rich." Austin said with an evil chuckle.

"Don't you dare tell her?" Tiffany asked

"And why not?" Austin asked

"I worked to hard to get into that group and I'm not letting you or my sister get in the way of that." Tiffany said

"But isn't the fact your sister is deaf and her happiness more important then a lie that can destroy you?" Austin asked before walking off

Tiffany growled and walked off. Later in Class Tiffany was in English she hated it but she kept thinking of what Austin had asked her.

"Who does Mr. Cold and Icy think he is asking me that?" Tiffany asked

"Tiffany, are you listening?" The teacher asked

"Sorry teach." Tiffany said

The teacher went back to the lesson. Later Tiffany was at her locker getting her books out when Austin walked up to his.

"Here to annoy me more?" Tiffany asked coldly

"Nope I'm just here to get my books for study hall." Austin said

"Why is it that you have so much study hall?" Tiffany asked angrily

"And why is it that you care more about image then your own sister?" Austin snapped back backing Tiffany jump

"What?" Tiffany asked

"There are certain people I can't stand. People who are so fucking up tight that they don't care about other people but themselves, People who hurt little kids and people who neglect there families." Austin said with malice in his tone before walking off after slamming his locker.

Tiffany looked on and wondered what Austin meant by that. Meanwhile outside the school Castrill was standing with a Lion warrior like monster. Its name is Stormleon.

"Now Stormleon remember that you must destroy the Power Rangers." Castrill said

"Yes ma'am." Stormleon said

"Good and if things get too tough remember to call out your Lion Zord to take them down." Castrill said

"Yes ma'am." Stormleon said

Castrill smiled and teleported off. Meanwhile after school Tiffany was in band practice. When Stormleon attacked the city. In the City Scott, Amy, Arian and Ryan all ran up morphed.

"Hey freak." Scott yelled

"Oh four of the five Power Rangers how nice." Stormleon said

"You're going down." Ryan said

The four Rangers then started fighting Stormleon but he whipped up a storm and sent the Rangers flying into walls.

"Man this guy is tough." Scott said

"You said it." Ryan said

"We need Tiffany." Amy said

"I know but she has band practice." Arian said

"Come on we have to keep fighting." Scott said as the four stood up

Meanwhile back at school Tiffany was still at band practice when Dragos appeared and started attacking causing everyone but Tiffany to run out the room. But then the Black Wolf Ranger appeared and started fighting the Dragos.

"Black Wolf Ranger." Tiffany said

"I'll handle these freaks go the other Rangers need your help." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Right." Tiffany said as she made her morpher appear.

Just then Scorpio appeared and attacked but the Black Wolf Ranger blocked the attack.

"Go." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Beast Unleashed." Tiffany said

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out.

Tiffany morphed into the Pink Ranger and teleported off. Back in the city the other four Rangers were still fighting Stormleon when Tiffany appeared and slashed Stormleon with her Hyena Daggers.

"So the fifth Ranger has decided to join us." Stormleon said

"Got that right." Tiffany said

Stormleon then whipped up a tornado and sent it at Tiffany but Tiffany used her daggers to block the energy tornado and then send it back at Stormleon.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Ryan asked

"I have no idea." Scott said

"Maybe because we were thrown around so many times we didn't think we could send it back." Amy added.

"Good point." Arian said

Stormleon stood up and laughed. The Rangers looked on wondering why Stormleon was laughing. Meanwhile back in the school. The Black Wolf Ranger had defeated the Dragos and now was facing Scorpio.

"Just you wait Ranger after I destroy the Red Ranger your next." Scorpio said as he teleported off.

"Damn it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No time for that the Rangers are in trouble Ryan's second Zord is about to appear and they'll need help." Logan said into The Black Wolf Ranger's mind.

"On it." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleported off.

Meanwhile back in the City Stormleon was still laughing and then he looked at the Rangers.

"Come forth Dark Lion Zord." Stormleon said

Just then a Grey Lion Zord showed up. Just as the Black Wolf Ranger showed up.

"Shit I'm too late." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked

"I mean that is your Dark Blue Lion Zord. But Castrill found it and turned it evil." The Black Wolf Ranger said angrily

"We have to stop it." Tiffany said

"Blue Ranger I need you to come with me the rest of you get these people to safety." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he looked at the Rangers

"Hey I'm leader." Scott snapped

"Yes but leaders must also listen to others." The Black Wolf Ranger said as if Scott never snapped at him.

"Good point." Scott said

Ryan and the Black Wolf Ranger ran off while the other Rangers went to help the others. Scott and Arian helped out some people. While Tiffany and Amy looked on. Tiffany then saw her sister and Andrew.

"Hey are you two ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yes we're fine thanks to you." Andrew said

"Can you get out of here?" Tiffany asked

"Sure." Andrew said

(_My sister where is she?_) Alyssa asked

(_At School remember?_) Andrew said

(_Oh yes can you please find her and tell her that I'm sorry for being angry I just wish she'd let me be happy for once_) Alyssa said

"I'm sorry too." Tiffany thought but nodded.

(_Thank you_) Alyssa said

Andrew and Alyssa left. Just then Tiffany looked up and saw the Black Wolf Zord in Warrior Mode and the Blue Stingray Zord.

"Guys need some help?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah we could use the Hyena to distract." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it. Pink Hyena Zord arise." Tiffany said

The Pink Hyena Zord showed up and Tiffany hopped inside.

"Now my zord attack." Stormleon said

"Blue Ranger now." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it Stingray Shield." Ryan said

Just then the Stingray Zord created a barrier around itself and then the shield reflected the blast back at the Lion Zord.

"Now Pink Ranger your turn." Austin said

"On it." Tiffany said

Tiffany then got her Zord to attack the Lion Zord.

"Now to break the spell. Wolf Howl beam." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Wolf head on the chest of the Wolf Zord Warrior mode opened its mouth and fired a beam at the Lion Zord. Causing Stormleon to fall out the Zord.

"Blue Ranger, hop into the Zord and place your morpher in the control panel." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it." Ryan said

"What about Stormleon?" Tiffany asked

"Red Ranger and you Green and Yellow take care of that freak?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Sure thing." Scott said

Scott, Amy and Arian ran up to Stormleon with there weapons ready.

"You're going down." Scott said

"You Rangers won't win." Stormleon said

"Oh yes we will." Arian said

"Come on boys." Amy said

The three Rangers charged at Stormleon then both Amy and Arian struck Stormleon with there Lance and Axe then Scott sliced through Stormleon causing him to fall and blow up. Meanwhile inside the Lion Zord Ryan landed inside and went to the control panel and placed his morpher on the controls. Just then the Zord started glowing brightly. Just then the Zord's grey color changed to a Dark Blue.

"Alright." Ryan said

"Now you have your second Zord. The Dark Blue Lion Zord it's not compatible with the Zords you have now but it's more powerful so use it only when necessary." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Thanks again." Ryan said

"No need for thanks just doing my job." The Black Wolf Ranger said before he and his Zord disappeared.

The Zords disappeared and the Rangers teleported off. The next day after school Tiffany was leaving class when Billy stopped her.

"Tiffany." Billy said

"Yeah Dr. C." Tiffany said

"Great job on the test." Billy said

"I may not do homework but when it comes to tests I do the work." Tiffany said

"True." Billy said

Tiffany then saw Austin walk past.

"Worry but I need to talk to someone." Tiffany said

"Go on." Billy said

Tiffany ran out of the room and out the school.

"Austin." Tiffany yelled

"What?" Austin asked coldly

"Listen about…" Tiffany started but stopped when Austin put his hand up to stop her

"Before you start it's not my secret to tell Tiffany. But one thing I will say are you sure you want to light both ends of this candle you're holding because sooner or later you will be burned." Austin said in a neutral tone before walking off.

Tiffany looked on and then headed home. Back at Tiffany's place Tiffany walked in and saw Alyssa in the family room. Tiffany stamped her foot and Alyssa looked at the door way.

(_Yes Tiffany?_) Alyssa asked

(_I'm sorry for being a brat before. I should have been more supportive. I just didn't want you to get hurt again_.) Tiffany said

(_I know. But Andrew knows what I'm going through because his mother is deaf. He loves me for who I am and doesn't feel sorry for me_.) Alyssa said

(_I know and I'm also sorry for turning my back on you when I did._) Tiffany said

(_I forgive you_.) Alyssa said.

(_Thank you_) Tiffany said.

Alyssa stood up and walked over to her sister and hugged her. Tiffany hugged back and smiled.

'I'll keep my secret but for my family if Jessica calls my sister a freak I will not hesitate to destroy what I worked so hard for to defend my sister.' Tiffany thought.

End of Pink Ranger's Secret.

**Note: **Well what do you think? Please Review


	7. Blue Ranger's Concert

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **This chapter's idea and the name of the band came from ThunderLance45. I'm sorry if this sucks.

**Blue Ranger's Concert**

In the Juice Bar Ryan, Arian and Scott were having a drink while Amy was talking to a couple of her new friends and Tiffany was off shopping with her friends.

"So Ryan how's the band coming along?" Scott asked

"Good it's a pity that Mrs. Vance doesn't let us perform at Assembly." Ryan said

"Hey don't look at me I don't know what she does." Arian said

"True." Ryan said

Just then Amy walked up to the three.

"Um guys did you hear?" Amy asked

"What?" Scott asked

"Well the Animal Shelter was burnt down." Amy said

"No." Arian said

"Yeah." Amy said

"What do you want us to do about it?" Scott asked

"Don't you get it Scott? Without that animal shelter the animals could die and get seriously hurt." Arian said

"Oh sorry." Scott said

"But here's the best part Andrew is holding a special money raising event." Amy said

"Hey maybe you can ask Andrew if your band can perform." Scott said to Ryan.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ryan said

"What is your band's name anyway?" Amy asked

"Theory Force." Ryan said

The other three Rangers looked at Ryan.

"What I like it." Ryan said

"It's nothing Ryan." Scott said

"Yeah it's your choice." Arian said

"Well I better go ask Andrew before I tell the band." Ryan said

The other three Rangers nodded and Ryan walked off. At the counter Ryan walked up to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew do you think my band and I can perform at the event?" Ryan asked

"Sure we could use the music." Andrew said

"Great." Ryan said

"What's your band called?" Andrew asked

"Theory Force." Ryan said

"Nice name well I'll put you as one of the acts." Andrew said

"I hope we get enough money." Ryan said

"Same here." Andrew said

Ryan then left the Juice bar. The next day at school Ryan told his band mates about the gig the other members were excited and agreed to meet up for practice later. Later at his locker Ryan was getting his books out for his next lesson when Amy walked up.

"Hey." Amy said

"Hey." Ryan said

"So did you get a part in the Charity event?" Amy asked

"Yeah my band and I are performing." Ryan said

"Good luck getting past your parents to perform." A cold voice said

The two looked and saw Austin leaning against the wall.

"Who asked you?" Amy asked angrily

"Feisty I like that." Austin said coldly

"Listen here you jerk. Ryan is going to perform and nothing you say will change that." Amy said angrily

"I have nothing against Ryan performing it's his parents after all the last time he had to perform his parents pulled the plug on the gig." Austin said as he pushed himself off the wall.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"My parents are both lawyers and they want me to follow in there footsteps but I want to be a musician so they make it a living hell for me. Austin here managed to get them off my back when he was sixteen but that got him sent to the military." Ryan said

"I'll do it again if I have too." Austin said coldly

"Why?" Amy asked

"I'd rather see people happy then for them to end up like me cold and alone because no one gives them a chance." Austin said

Amy nodded and Austin left.

"Isn't that the way to study hall?" Amy asked

"Yeah I wonder why he keeps going there." Ryan said as he closed his locker

The two shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's Lair. Scorpio was standing in front of Lord Dragoon.

"So there's going to be a charity event huh what a perfect way to spice things up." Lord Dragoon said

"Yes sire and the Parrotron is ready to take it down." Scorpio said

Just then a metal human sized parrot walked out with Speakers on its wings.

"Perfect." Lord Dragoon said

"Sire I'll make sure that the Blue Ranger's concert goes up in flames." Scorpio said

"Good." Lord Dragoon said

Scorpio teleported away with Parrotron.

"Craw." Lord Dragoon called

Just then a warrior with gold armor a rooster head and wings appeared.

"You have summoned me. Craw said

"Yes I need you to make sure the Black Wolf Ranger doesn't get involved." Lord Dragoon said

"Yes master." Craw said

Craw then teleported away while Dragoon looked on.

"Poison, Storm, Thunder, Blizzard, Inferno, Earthquake, Tsunami, Speed, Tornado and Dynamite." Dragoon called out

Just then a beautiful and muscled female human shaped warrior in Purple Armor with snake scales and a snake head appeared.

"Yesss massster Dragoon." The snake warrior said

"Ah Poison. My faithful and beautiful Snake Warrior." Dragoon said

Just then a muscular male human shaped warrior in grey armor with a horse head appeared.

"You called master." The horse warrior said

"Storm so good of you to come." Dragoon said

Just then a muscular Male human shaped warrior in yellow armor with a tiger head appeared.

"Master Dragoon." The Tiger Warrior said

"Thunder my loyal tiger." Dragoon said

Just then a muscled female human shaped warrior in White Armor with a sheep head appeared.

"Master Dragoon why have you summoned us?" The Sheep Warrior said

"All in due time Blizzard." Dragoon said

Just then a muscular male human shaped warrior in Red Armor with a dog head making him look like Anubis in armor appeared.

"Master is it time to burn the wolf?" The Dog Warrior asked

"Calm down Inferno you'll get your chance." Dragoon said

Just then a very muscular male human shaped warrior in Brown Armor with an Ox head appeared.

"Master." The Ox Warrior said.

"Ah Earthquake my silent assassin." Dragoon said

Just then a muscled female human shaped warrior in Blue Armor with a rabbit head appeared

"Master Dragoon it is an honor to fight along side you once again." The Rabbit Warrior said

"Yes it is Tsunami." Dragoon said

Just then a lean male human shaped warrior in Green Armor with a rat head appeared

"Master Dragoon is it time for me to run circles around the Black Wolf Ranger huh is it?" The Rat warrior asked very quickly

"Slow down Speed you'll get your chance." Master Dragoon said

Just then a muscular male human shaped warrior in Crimson Armor with a monkey head appeared.

"Master Dragoon your twin Brother Dragious is still in chains." The Monkey Warrior said

"Good I'm glad Tornado." Master Dragoon said

Just then a muscular male that could rival Earthquake in bulk human shaped warrior in Navy Armor with a Pig head appeared.

"So it's time for us to destroy the Black Wolf huh?" The Pig Warrior asked

"Yes Dynamite." Dragoon said

"Why?" Earthquake asked

"Oh boy you really have got to sssay more then one word Earthquake. Poison said

"I know what he means. I have sent Craw to keep the Black Wolf Ranger busy so he won't help the other Rangers. I need you ten to be on guard and ready at anytime." Dragoon said

"Yesss Master Dragoon." Poison said before teleporting away which actually looked like she just dissolved into acid.

"Of course Master Dragon we'll make sure that the Black Wolf Ranger is defeated and the Golden Power Staff he holds is yours." Storm said before teleporting away which actually looked like he just looked like he whipped up a storm cloud.

"We won't fail you Master Dragoon." Thunder said before he teleported away which actually looked like lightning.

"Leave this to us Master." Blizzard said before she teleported away which actually looked like a small blizzard.

"Soon the wolf will burn." Inferno said before he teleported away which actually looked like a fire.

"Master." Earthquake said before he teleported away which actually looked like the earth opened up and swallowed him.

"The wolf Ranger will wish he didn't get saved once we're done with him." Tsunami said before she teleported away which actually looked like a water column.

"Soon the Wolf will be out cold when I'm done." Speed said before teleporting away which actually looked like he ran off.

"The Black Wolf will never live again when we're done." Tornado said before teleporting away which actually looked like he whipped up the wind.

"Soon the Black Wolf Ranger will go out with a bang." Dynamite said before teleporting away which actually looked like he threw down a smoke bomb.

Dragoon sat on his thrown just as Castrill walked in.

"Master the Jaguar Zord is ready." Castrill said

"Perfect if Craw fails then Speed will be next." Dragoon said

"But sir there your weakest two." Castrill said

"Yes of my eleven most powerful warriors I will stop at nothing to gain what the Black Wolf Ranger stopped me from achieving." Dragoon said

"That was?" Castrill asked

"None of your business." Dragoon said

Castrill shrugged and walked off. Later that day at Ryan's place Ryan's place was like a mansion it had more then enough rooms for all of them but two rooms were Ryan's parent's offices. Three were bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living area and a dining area that's just to name a few anyway Ryan was in the dining room doing his homework while his younger brother Noah was watching TV.

"You know you should be doing your homework squirt." Ryan said

"But I don't understand it." Noah said

"Well I'm nearly finished want me to help you?" Ryan asked

"Please." Noah said

"Ok." Ryan said

A bit later Ryan was helping Noah with his homework when Ryan and Noah's parents returned home and as usual they were talking about work.

"I hate it when they talk about work I'll never understand it." Noah said into his hands

Ryan laughed and nodded.

"Ah Ryan how's school?" Ryan's mother asked after she and Ryan's father walked into the dining room

"Good. The new tech teacher is great he's really hands on with the work." Ryan said

"Has that kid Austin been giving you trouble?" Ryan's father said in disgust

"No he hasn't and Dad don't start that again it's your own fault for sending him in the first place." Ryan said

"I know but I was hoping the Military would calm him down." Ryan's father said

"But it didn't and it's your own fault." Ryan said

"Enough anyway have you been getting straight A's?" Ryan's mother asked

"Yes mom." Ryan said

"Good." Ryan's mother said

Ryan sometimes wished Noah was born first or Noah was smarter so they'd ignore him more.

"Ryan what have I told you about that tongue piercing?" Ryan's father asked

"Not to have it. Well I'll get rid of it when you let me live my own life." Ryan said

"There will be no back talking." Ryan's father said sternly

"Well you just answered your own question." Ryan said

"Ryan I will not have my son grow up to be a junkie." Ryan's father said

"I'm nothing like them Dad. I don't do drugs and I don't drink I'm not old enough. Also I like music why can't you accept that?" Ryan asked

"Because it is not what we want from our oldest son." Ryan's mother said

"Oh now you acknowledge that you have two sons." Ryan said looking at Noah

Noah stifled a giggle while Ryan smiled and messed up his brother's hair.

"Go to your room Ryan." Ryan's father said

"Gladly." Ryan said

Ryan stood up and left. The next day in Crystal Beach High Ryan was at his locker when Amy walked up to him.

"What happened to you?" Amy asked

"I had an argument with my parents again." Ryan said

"Is that normal?" Amy asked

"Mostly. I want to be a musician but they want me to be a lawyer." Ryan said

"Have you told them?" Amy asked

"Several times. But they won't hear it." Ryan said

Amy nodded just then Austin walked past.

"Hey Austin. Ryan said causing Austin to stop

"What do you want?" Austin asked coldly

"My parents are at it again." Ryan said

"Care factor?" Austin asked coldly

"For you zero." Ryan said

"Exactly now bye." Austin said as he walked off.

"Jerk." Amy said

"It's not his fault everyone in this city hates him." Ryan said

"Why?" Amy asked

"I don't really know but I think it has to do with his eyes." Ryan said

"Oh." Amy said

The two then walked off to class after Ryan shut his locker. Later in tech class Ryan, Tiffany and Amy were working on their projects.

"So Ryan did you tell your parents?" Tiffany asked

"Nope they'd try and cancel the show." Ryan said

"That must suck." Tiffany said

"It does." Ryan said

"I don't get why you're telling Austin though." Amy said

"Austin has a way of getting under peoples skin and the fact he hates my parents with a vengeance makes it easier for me to tell him because I know he'll stop them from trying to cancel the show." Ryan said

"Why would he help?" Amy asked

"Like Ryan said it's more to the fact Austin gets to annoy people and also Ryan's parents are scared stiff of Austin after he came back from the military holding a form stating he was dishonorably discharged for breaking a general's arm." Tiffany said as she and Ryan laughed at the memory.

Just then Billy walked up to the three teens.

"Well Ryan you all set for the charity event tomorrow?" Billy asked

"Yeah with secret practice sessions I'm ready." Ryan said

"I can't wait." Tiffany said

"Neither can I." Amy said

"Hey Dr. C can I ask you something?" Tiffany asked

"Sure." Billy said

"How did you know that Ryan was performing?" Tiffany asked

"Simple I heard it through the school grapevine." Billy said

Billy then walked off to help another student.

"Crap." Ryan said

"What?" Amy asked

"My parents are bound to find out." Ryan said

"Oh no." Amy said

"Yeah." Ryan said

Later that night back at Ryan's place Ryan was in the family room with his parents.

"Ryan you are not performing in that charity event." Ryan's mother said

"Yes I am mom and you can't stop me." Ryan said

"Oh we will." Ryan's father said

"So we'll make sure someone is there to pick you up." Ryan's mother said

"I'm seventeen years old why can't you let me live my life." Ryan said

"As long as you're living under this roof you'll follow the rules." Ryan's father said

Ryan growled and walked off. The next day at Crystal Beach High Austin was at his motorbike when a car showed up and Ryan's parents appeared.

"Oh boy." Austin thought.

Ryan was talking to his band members when his parents showed up. Ryan's friends/band members left.

"We've come to take you home." Ryan's mother said

"Why?" Ryan asked

"You are not performing." Ryan's father said

"Why because you're afraid he might do better then you?" A voice asked coldly

The two turned around and saw Austin standing there with his arms crossed.

"Stay out of this." Ryan's father said

"We know what's best for our son." Ryan's mother said

"You know what's best can't you see that what your doing is hurting him. He wants people to listen to his music. He's got the education so if he doesn't get where he wants to go at least he can get a job." Austin said

"Again stay out of this." Ryan's father said

"Or what you'll send me to the marines oh lovely maybe then I'll put someone in a coma or maybe I'll put you in a coma then go and listen to music." Austin said

Ryan smiled and mentally thanked Austin as he ran off.

"Just wait until your parents hear about this." Ryan's father said

"Good luck talking to people who are dead." Austin said as he started walking off.

"You know maybe we will send you back to the military." Ryan's mother said

"Good then when I get back I'll have learned to kill and not show remorse." Austin said coldly that it made both of Ryan's parents shiver.

Austin smirked and walked off. Ryan's parents looked on and then looked behind them and noticed that Ryan had gone. Ryan's parents were about to leave when they saw the Black Wolf Ranger standing in front of them.

"Out of our way." Ryan's father said

"Not on your life. You're not going to ruin your son's happiness for your own reasons. You just don't get it. You're putting your own needs ahead of your sons. You think you're doing the right thing but in truth you're hurting him more by not letting him have a life of his own. You know as well as anyone that we all have to make mistakes in order to get by let your son make a mistake let him grow on his own." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You know nothing about our son." Ryan's mother said

"How much do you know about your son?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked before teleporting away.

Ryan's parents look at each other. Meanwhile at the Juice Bar Ryan ran in and up to Scott, Arian and Amy.

"Ryan you made it." Amy said

"Yeah thanks to Austin." Ryan said

"Huh?" The three asked

"He distracted my parents enough for me to leave." Ryan said

"Well what do you know his ability to annoy people came in handy for once." Scott said

"Says the guy who doesn't want to be left in a room all alone with Austin." Ryan said

"Ok I'll admit he's scary." Scott said

Just then Andrew walked up.

"Well Ryan your act is up after the next three." Andrew said

"Thanks." Ryan said

Just then Scott's communicator beeped. Tiffany ran up to the group and they all left for the lockers.

"Yeah?" Scott asked

"Rangers Scorpio has appeared with what looks like a robotic humanoid Parrot." Billy said

"Oh great." Scott said

"We'll handle the Parrot you take care of Scorpio." Ryan said

"Thanks. OK Ready?" Scott asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other four said as they made there morphers appear

"Beast Unleashed." The five Rangers said

"Red Phoenix Ranger Power." Scott called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

In the city the Five Rangers teleported down and saw Scorpio with Parrotron.

"Time for you Rangers to get blasted with music." Scorpio said

"We'll take both of you down." Scott said

"Sorry Red Ranger but not today." Scorpio said before teleporting away.

"Coward." Scott said

"You Rangers are finished." Parrotron said

"We'll see." Ryan said

Just then Parrotron fired soundwaves out of its wing speakers. The Rangers all flew backwards into walls. Meanwhile on the road the Black Wolf Ranger was riding his Wolf Cycle when Craw showed up.

"Who are you?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I'm Craw the Rooster warrior and one of the eleven warriors of Lord Dragoon." Craw said

"What do you want?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I want the Golden Power Staff of the Gold Ranger." Craw said

"You want it come and get it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Craw then flew up and dived at the Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger drove off causing Craw to hit the ground hard.

"You'll pay for that." Craw said

"I'm shaking in my boots." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger then hopped off his Wolf Cycle and charged at Craw and kicked the rooster into a wall. Meanwhile the other Rangers were having trouble with Parrotron.

"You won't win." Ryan said

"Oh yes I will Rangers." Parrotron said

"How do we defeat this guy?" Amy asked

"Sting Shield/Bow." Ryan said

Just then the Sting Shield/Bow appeared in Ryan's hands. The shield protected Ryan from the sound waves and then Ryan fired two arrows at Parrotron that hit and destroyed both speakers.

"Yes he finally shut up." Scott said

"Come on guys let's take him down." Ryan said

The other rangers nodded and pulled out there weapons. Tiffany and Amy tag teamed and hit Parrotron causing him to spark. Then Arian and Scott double teamed and sliced off Parrotron's wings. Then Ryan jumped up and fired an Arrow that hit Parrotron in the head and caused him to blow up.

"What no growth?" Scott asked

"He was pure robot." Ryan said

Just then the robotic pieces came back together and reformed into a thirty foot two headed Parrot named Parrotwin.

"What the hell?" Scott asked

"Looks like he just grew up." Ryan said

"Time to call in the Zords." Tiffany said

"I agree." Scott said

"We need Beast Unleashed Zord Power Now." The five Rangers said

Just then all five Beast Unleashed Zords showed up. The five Rangers hopped into there respective Zords and combined them together to create the Beast Unleashed Megazord. The megazord started fighting Parrotwin. Meanwhile the Black Wolf Ranger was still fighting Craw the rooster warrior.

"You're going down." Craw said

"This guy's attack is amazing but his defense seems to be shot." The Black Wolf Ranger thought.

Craw attacked but was stabbed in the head by the Black Wolf Ranger's Wolf Sword.

"This can't be." Craw said

Just then Craw blew up but then grew thirty stories tall.

"I'd like to see you beat me now Black Ranger." Craw said

The Black Wolf Ranger then started glowing Black and then transformed into a Black energy wolf and charged at Craw and plowed straight into Craw's mouth and went down Craw's body and went out Craw's back causing Craw to blow up.

"One down ten more to go." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Austin the Rangers need your help." Logan said

"Why?" Austin asked

"There going against Parrotwin a robotic humanoid twin headed parrot." Logan said

"Lovely well I think it's time for the Blue Ranger to use his new Lion Zord then." Austin said

"Exactly but they could use the help." Logan said

"Hey I just destroyed a thirty foot tall rooster man can't I get a break?" Austin asked

"Nope." Logan said

"You're no fun Mr. Nap-when-ever-I-feel-like-it." Austin said

Logan just chuckled as Austin called forth his Wolf Zord and headed to the battle. Meanwhile the Beast Unleashed Megazord was having a tough time going against Parrotwin when the Black Wolf Zord Warrior mode showed up and kicked the Parrot to the ground.

"Thought you could use some help." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Thanks." Ryan said

"Hey Blue Ranger why don't you call your Lion Zord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Not a bad idea. Dark Blue Lion Zord Awaken." Ryan called out

Just then the Dark Blue Lion Zord showed up and Ryan teleported into the cockpit.

"Time for you Rangers to feel the power of my twin speaker system." Parrotwin said

"Not on your life." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ready?" Ryan asked

"You bet." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Lion's Roar." Ryan said

"Wolf's Howl." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Lion and Wolf Zords sent out sound waves that blocked the Parrotwin soundwaves and then sent the soundwaves back and destroyed both speakers.

"Guys now." Ryan said

"Right. Sting Sword Power Slash." The other four Rangers said

The Sting Sword started to glow and then the Beast Unleashed Megazord charged and then slashed and destroyed Parrotwin.

"Yeah that's one parrot down." Scott said

"Come on let's get back to the charity event. It's almost time for Ryan to perform." Tiffany said

"Oh yeah." Arian said

The rangers then teleported out of there Zords and The Black Wolf Ranger disappeared along with his Zord. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair.

"Looks like both Parrotron and his giant side Parrotwin couldn't defeat the Rangers and Craw is destroyed as well. Well Black Ranger it appears that I've underestimated you. That won't happen again." Dragoon said

Meanwhile inside the Juice Bar Ryan's band Theory Force were performing the crowd danced to the band's songs. After Ryan's band had finished everyone clapped. Ryan hopped off the stage and walked over to Scott, Amy and Arian

"Great voice Ryan." Amy said

"Thanks." Ryan said

"I don't know why your parents don't agree you have a great voice." Scott said

"They just think I'll be wasting my life." Ryan said

"Well you have the brains and the voice to get you wherever you want to go." Arian said

"Thanks man." Ryan said

Just then Andrew walked up to the four Rangers. In his hand was a check.

"What's that?" Ryan asked

"A Check for ten thousand dollars from anonymous." Andrew said

"No way." Scott said

Ryan looked at the check and recognized the handwriting but decided not to say anything. The next day at Crystal Beach High after school Ryan was waiting near Austin bike. Austin then walked up and saw Ryan standing there.

"What?" Austin asked coldly

"Just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." Ryan said

"No thanks needed nor do I want it." Austin said

"Hey no need to be like that. I also wanted to know. Why you donated ten thousand dollars to the cause?" Ryan asked

"I have way too much money and besides I'm not completely heartless." Austin said s he hopped on his bike

"Yeah to animals." Ryan said as Austin put on his helmet

"Or to orphans." Austin said before driving away.

Ryan looked on confused but shrugged it off. Later at Ryan's place Ryan was helping his little brother with his homework when there parents showed up.

"You are in big trouble Ryan." Ryan's mother said

"Why?" Ryan asked

"For leaving us like that." Ryan's father said

"Oh please. At least I was able to help get enough money to rebuild the animal shelter." Ryan said

"That's what the charity event was about?" Ryan's mother asked

Noah and Ryan looked at there parents confused looks and laughed. There parents walked off leaving the boys alone. Ryan smiled he may not see eye to eye with his parents but at least he knows in his heart they love him.

End of Blue Ranger's concert.

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	8. Truth behind the Hate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **This chapter's idea came from ArchMage988gamma. I'm sorry if this sucks.

**Truth behind the Hate**

Inside Dragoon's Lair Speed the Rat Warrior appeared in front of Castrill, Scorpio and Dragoon.

"Ah Speed so good of you to join us." Dragoon said

"You wanted to see me Master is it time to crush the Black Wolf Ranger?" Speed asked quickly

"Slow down Speed yes it is time but since you're the only one of the warriors who can't grow thirty stories tall we're giving you the Jaguar Zord." Dragoon said

"Cool." Speed said

"Now I need you to practice using the Zord." Dragoon said

"I'll have it mastered quickly." Speed said

"Hang on Speed your natural speed won't help the Zord in fact it could hinder it I need you to take it slow inside the Zord." Castrill said

"Fine but I'm taking to the Rangers fast and furious." Speed said before dashing off.

Dragoon just shook his head.

"Way to much sugar." Scorpio said

"I have to agree on that." Castrill said

Meanwhile inside Crystal Beach High Austin was at his locker when Arian walked up and he was not happy.

"Hey." Arian said angrily

"What the hell do you want?" Austin asked as he pulled out his books.

"I want to know why you treat my mother the way you do." Arian said as he grabbed Austin's Jacket.

"Hands off." Austin growled causing Arian to let go.

"I just want to know why you speak to my mother the way you do." Arian said

"Did you ever once think that maybe she's not the innocent victim here." Austin asked coldly

"Don't twist this around." Arian said

"Come on you're a smart guy part of the school council. Why would your mother go after someone who has straight A's?" Austin asked as he shut his locker.

"Like I said don't twist this around and make it seem like you're the victim. I don't like the way you treat my mother." Arian said

"Then maybe she should have just stayed away from me like the teachers do." Austin said

"What do you mean?" Arian asked in shock

"Hello I'm in study hall all the fucking time. Why the hell do you think I go there?" Austin asked

"Because you don't like the classes." Arian said

"Ha that's rich is that what your mother told you?" Austin asked as he looked at Arian while tilting his head.

"My mother wouldn't lie to me." Arian said

"Sure she wouldn't. In any case you have a lesson and I have study hall." Austin said as he turned around

"You still haven't answered my question." Arian said as he grabbed Austin's Jacket collar

Austin spun around faster then Arian had ever seen and before Arian could defend himself he was slammed up against the Lockers.

"Listen here. I don't give a damn about anyone. Just leave me the fuck alone otherwise I'll start making sure that your life is a living hell. Your mother got on my nerves because she wanted me to take off my sunglasses. The teachers all stay away from me because they consider me a freak. Remember that word Arian because you're the one who started calling me that." Austin said with a tone that was icy and full of Malice.

Austin then let Arian go and started walking off.

"We used to be friends Austin." Arian said making Austin stop

"Key words use to be. Get used to it Arian because of you and the others the Austin you knew is dead and gone." Austin said still with a tone full of Malice.

Arian went down onto the ground as Austin walked off just then Scott, Tiffany, Amy and Ryan walked up.

"What was that about?" Amy asked

"Yeah sorry we didn't get here sooner." Scott said as he helped Arian up

"No he had every right." Arian said

"What?" Ryan asked

"Because I'm one of the people that turned him into what he is now." Arian said as he walked off

The four Rangers looked at each other wondering what Arian meant. Just then Billy walked up.

"Is everything ok?" Billy asked

"I have no clue." Scott said

"Go on you all better get to class." Billy said

The four teens nodded and left. Later after school Arian ran up to Austin who was at his Motorbike.

"Austin." Arian said

"What the fuck do you want?" Austin asked in a tone that made Arian stop and shiver.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Arian said

"Fuck off." Austin said coldly

"Hey I'm being nice here." Arian said

"You don't even mean it. This is why I hate your mother. She treats me like dirt even though I'm a straight 'A' student all because I wear sunglasses." Austin said coldly

"My mother wouldn't do that." Arian said

"Face it Arian Vance your mother hates my guts. Always has and always will. Why don't you tell her to get off my back then maybe I'll start treating her with the respect she deserves but until then I'll treat her the way she's been treating me like dirt after all according to her that's all I am." Austin said coldly

Arian stood there frozen as Austin put his helmet on and hopped on his Motorbike and drove off. Just then Scott, Ryan and Amy walked up to Arian.

"What the hell just happened?" Amy asked

"I don't know." Arian said

"How do you know Austin?" Scott asked

"We used to be friends best friends until he came back to school after he was released from hospital." Arian said

"What happened?" Ryan asked

Arian looked down and then at the other Rangers.

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow I need time to think." Arian said as he walked off.

The three Rangers looked at each other and shrugged then left for the Juice Bar. Later at Arian's place which was like Ryan's but smaller. Arian walked in and went to his room. Arian laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling

"I wish I could take it back I didn't want to call you a freak I thought your eyes were cool but now it's too late to change the past." Arian thought.

Just then Arian heard the door open so he hopped off his bed and went to the family room. Arian walked into the family room and saw his mother sitting there.

"Tough day?" Arian asked

"Yeah." Arian's mom said

"Mom can I ask you something?" Arian asked

"Sure." Arian's mom said

"Why did you tell Austin that he was nothing but dirt?" Arian asked

"Because that's all he is nothing more nothing less if I had a choice I would have kicked him out of the school when I had the chance." Arian's mom said

"Mom I want the truth." Arian said

"Great he's turned you against me." Arian's mother said

"No I'm one of the people who turned him into what he is now. I want to make up for the mistake." Arian said

"Arian. Austin is a lost cause he's not worth the time." Arian's mother said

"Then why does Billy think otherwise. After all it seems that Dr. C is the only teacher who can keep Austin in his class." Arian said

"What?" Arian's mother asked

"You didn't know. Hello Austin is a straight A student why are you continually hounding him?" Arian asked

"Because he disrespects me." Arian's mother said

"Well if you left him alone then maybe none of this would have happened." Arian said as he walked off

"Where are you going?" Arian's mother asked

"To talk to Austin and find out the truth." Arian said

"Ok I'll tell you." Arian's mother said

"What happened to make you treat him like that?" Arian asked

"It happened my first year as principal when you were fifteen." Arian's mother said

(Flash Back)

Mrs. Vance was walking down the hallway when she saw a student in study hall all alone.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Vance asked

"My teachers can't control me so they sent me here." The boy said

"Take off your sunglasses there's no sunlight in here." Mrs. Vance said

"I prefer not to ma'am." The boy said

"I'm the principal of the school and I'll tell you again take off your sunglasses." Mrs. Vance said

"I said no." The boy said

"Who are you?" Mrs. Vance asked

"Austin Blaze." Austin said

"Well Austin you just earned yourself detention." Mrs. Vance said

"Better tell the detention teacher I'm coming so he can run for the hills." Austin said coldly

"Then I'll give you RPC." Mrs. Vance said

"Good luck my parents are dead." Austin said coldly

"Then your guardians will have to show up." Mrs. Vance said

"No guardians either. Never been to an orphanage, never had child services come to see me. Never had police take me to them. Face it ma'am the worst thing you can do is expel me but if you do that you lose money that the government is sending you to keep me here." Austin said calmly and coldly

"You little piece of dirt you really don't get along well with others you disrespect other people I have half the right mind to slap you." Mrs. Vance said

"Go ahead I'm sure it gets you hot slapping a man just like the way you made your husband leave." Austin said

Mrs. Vance slapped Austin put he didn't flinch but his sunglasses did slide off and Mrs. Vance froze when she saw Red/Black eyes looking at her coldly.

"You demon." Mrs. Vance said

"You know that theory has been proved that I'm not after all a priest threw holy water at me and I didn't smoke, burn or dissolve into ash." Austin said with a cold laugh.

Austin then made his sunglasses jump into his hand and he put them back on his face.

(End Flash back)

Arian looked at his mother and crossed his arms.

"Mom, you just lied you've never seen Austin's eyes I'm the one who told you he had Red/Black eyes." Arian said

"Ok he sunglasses didn't fall off." Arian's mother said

"You know what I think I will talk to Austin and find out his version of the story." Arian said as he walked off.

Later that day at Austin's place Austin was outside working on his motorbike when Arian showed up.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked coldly but not as angry as he was before

"I want to know the truth about you and mom and how this all started." Arian said

Austin stood up and wiped his hands and then leant back against the Motorbike.

"What do you want to know?" Austin asked

"Basically how did the hatred between my mother and you started." Arian said

"What did she tell you?" Austin asked

"That you were in study hall and she asked why then you said that the teachers couldn't control you so they sent you there then she asked you to take off your sunglasses but you refused to the point she slapped you." Arian said

"Ah yes the slap." Austin said with a chuckle.

"Then she called you a demon and then you said that the priest already proved that theory wrong by throwing holy water on you." Arian said

"Well she was actually telling the truth. But the reason she called me a demon wasn't the fact I didn't flinch it was because of what I said." Austin said

"What did you say?" Arian asked

"I can have you fired for striking a student you know as well as I do that you're not allowed to touch the students." Austin said.

"But why didn't you?" Arian asked

"Trust me I regretted not doing it. So the threat was that she'd expel me. But then a year later was when things went down hill." Austin said

"What do you mean?" Arian asked

"You know Ryan's parents?" Austin asked

"Yeah." Arian said

"Well they weren't the only ones involved in sending me to the Army." Austin said

"What?" Arian asked

"I found out when I broke the general's arm that your mother was also part of it. That's why I hate her she used the Army as a way of getting rid of me and I have a feeling she'll try that again." Austin said

"Why were you sent to the Military?" Arian asked

"Because of who I am. I'm a kid out of control and no one could control me. So they thought by sending me to the army they could get me under control but after two weeks I had been dishonorably discharged after being in four bull rings and breaking an Army general's arm." Austin said as he chuckled at the memory

"I never knew I knew my mom was happy but I never knew she was one of the reasons you were sent to the army." Arian said

"Look Arian go home last thing you need is to be in trouble with your mother." Austin said

"No I came here to get the truth." Arian said

"That your mom hates my guts." Austin said

Arian nodded and then left. Austin looked on and shook his head.

"Arian your digging to deep into this. I never told you this but that Army General whose arm I broke was your father." Austin thought before going back to work on his Motorbike.

Later back at Arian's house Arian walked in and saw his mother standing there.

"Well did you get your answers?" Arian's mother asked

"Yes I did but I felt like he was holding something back." Arian said

Arian's mother nodded and Arian went to his room. Arian's mother sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Why Austin why do you hold back information that can destroy me?" Arian's mother asked

Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair Speed the Rat Warrior ran in.

"Sire I have finished the training to control the Jaguar Zord." Speed said

"Good job now go take down the Black Wolf Ranger." Dragoon said

"Yes sir." Speed said

The next day at Crystal Beach High Austin, Arian and Scott were in tech class. Arian was looking over at Austin.

"What's up with you?" Scott asked

"Huh oh it's just I found out that my mom was one of the people responsible for sending Austin to the Military." Arian said

"Ouch." Scott said

"Yeah." Arian said

Just then Billy walked up to Arian and Scott.

"You two finished?" Billy asked

"No." Arian said

"Sorry Dr. C." Scott said

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Just some things I found out." Arian said

"Ok but remember this is where you come to learn not idol chit chat." Billy said as he went to help out another student

The two went back to work. Later after school Austin was at his Motorbike when Speed the Rat Warrior showed up.

"Hello Black Wolf Ranger I'm here to take that Golden Power Staff away from you." Speed said at an amazing speed.

"Whoa calm down Rat boy." Austin said

"How dare you call me Rat boy I'll beat you so fast you won't even have time to morph." Speed said just as quickly as before

"Ok I'm just getting what your saying but you need to slow down." Austin said

"Then get ready to rumble Black Wolf Ranger." Speed said

Speed attacked but Austin blocked the attack and sent Speed flying then Austin hopped on his Motorbike and put his helmet on and ducked an attack and then drove off with Speed chasing after him.

"Beast Unleashed." Austin called out

Just then Austin started to glow black and so did his Motorbike.

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called

Austin then morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger while his Motorbike transformed into the Black Wolf Cycle. A bit later in the City Austin stopped and turned around.

"Ok Rat Boy I'm ready." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Stop calling me Rat boy." Speed said

"Well tell me your damn name then." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Oh yeah I'm Speed the Rat Warrior." Speed said

"Nice a rat working for a Lizard that works." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"He is not a lizard he's a Dragon." Speed said

The Black Wolf Ranger just sighed. Meanwhile back at the school Arian and Ryan walked out when Billy caught up with them.

"Hey where are Scott, Tiffany and Amy?" Billy asked

"Why?" Arian asked

"The Black Wolf Ranger is fighting a Rat Warrior right now." Billy said

"A Rat Warrior?" Ryan asked

"Don't be fooled he's one of the Eleven most powerful warriors of Dragoon's army or I should say ten since Craw the Rooster was defeated." Billy said

"We'll go you head to the Power Chamber and contact the others." Ryan said

"Good luck." Billy said as he ran off

The two Rangers then ran off. Later back in the city the Black Wolf Ranger sped past Speed and kicked him down and then turned around and charged at Speed and slashed him with his Wolf Sword.

"No fair." Speed said

"Oh like evil plays fair." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"True." Speed said

Just then Arian as the Green Frog Ranger and Ryan as the Blue Stingray Ranger both showed up.

"Billy thought you could use some help." Arian said

"Nice timing but your own speed now won't help you against him." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ah perfect more Rangers now my Evil Jaguar Zord arise." Speed said

Just then a Dark Grey Jaguar Zord showed up and Speed jumped inside of it

"Crap." Ryan said

"We'll need to work together on this Blue Ranger. Once we're done Green Ranger I need you to hop into the Jaguar's cockpit and place your morpher there." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Got it." Arian said

"Let's do it." Ryan said

"Black Wolf Zord Arise." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Dark Blue Lion Zord Arise." Ryan said

Just then the Black Wolf Zord and the Dark Blue Lion Zord both showed up and the two Rangers jumped into there Respective Zords. Arian joined Ryan in the cockpit of the Lion Zord.

"Awesome." Arian said

"I know." Ryan said

"Can we get on with this?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"What should we do?" Ryan asked

"Blast it. Unless Speed has been practicing the shields which I doubt since it slows the Zord down even more he'll try and go through things as fast as possible." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then Speed got the Jaguar Zord to attack the Black Wolf Zord but the Black Wolf Ranger got his Zord to fire a black beam out of its mouth that sent the Jaguar Zord flying.

"Blue Ranger now." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Firing." Ryan said

Just then Ryan got his Zord to fire a Blue beam out of it's mouth that hit an paralyzed the Jaguar Zord and sent Speed flying out of it.

"Green Ranger get going." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Right." Arian said

Arian teleported out of the Lion Zord and into the Jaguar Zord while the Black Wolf Ranger jumped out of the Black Wolf Zord making it disappear and he landed on the ground near Speed. Meanwhile inside the Jaguar Zord in the cockpit Arian placed his morpher on the control panel and the Zord lit up and it turned Dark Green.

"So the Jaguar Zord is yours now." Ryan said

"Yeah come on let's get down there and stop that Rat." Arian said

The two Rangers jumped out of there Zords making them disappear and they landed on the ground near The Black Wolf Ranger and Speed.

"You rangers will pay for taking away my Zord." Speed said

"How cute a Cat controlled by a Rat. Now it's time for the Wolf to kill the Rat." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he made his Wolf Sword appear.

"Ha you'll never catch up to my speed." Speed said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger started to glow black causing Ryan and Arian to back up and wonder what the Black Wolf Ranger was doing. Just then it looked like the Black Wolf Ranger literary turned into a Black Wolf. But it was made of energy. The Black Wolf then charged at Speed the Rat Warrior and went straight through him causing Speed to blow up. The Black Wolf Ranger returned to normal and walked up to his Wolf Cycle as the other two Rangers ran up to him.

"That was amazing." Ryan said

"Thanks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So now I've got another Zord." Arian said

"Correct." The Black Wolf Ranger said before hoping on his Wolf Cycle and driving off.

"We have really got to ask Billy to make us Motorbikes." Ryan said

Arian nodded and the two Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back inside Dragoon's lair.

"Speed failed ah well that Rat was getting annoying anyway. Soon Black Wolf you will meet your match." Dragoon said

Later at Arian's house Arian walked in and saw his mother in the family room.

"What's up Mom?" Arian asked

"Huh oh it's nothing." Arian's mother said

"Mom why did you agree to send Austin to the military?" Arian asked

"Because I thought it would make him behave properly." Arian's mother said

Arian decided not to press it and left. Arian's mother looked on and sighed.

"It was also to teach your father a lesson." Arian's mother thought.

Meanwhile inside Austin's place in his basement/garage Austin was working on his Wolf Cycle.

"So two of the Rangers now have new Zords." Logan said

"Yep and two of Dragoon's elite warriors have been destroyed." Austin said

"You do realize when you destroy the other ten. Dragoon has no choice but to come out and fight you to protect the name of his empire." Logan said

"I know." Austin said as he looked at the Golden Power Staff.

Logan looked at the Golden Power Staff then at Austin.

"You couldn't have picked a better guardian for the Gold Ranger Powers Trey." Logan said before disappearing.

End of Truth behind the Hate.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	9. Help from the Tiger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers. I'd like to also mention I do not own Supernatural.

**Note: **This chapter's idea came from BrokenAngelJen. I'm sorry if this sucks and I'm also sorry for the wait.

**Help from the Tiger**

(Flash Back One year ago)

In Toronto Canada in the Summer's house Amy was waiting for her brother to come home. Just then there was a knock at the door. Amy opened the door and saw two officers standing there.

"Excuse me but are your parents home?" The Police Officer asked

"No what is this about?" Amy asked

"Are you related to Chase Summers?" The other Police Officer asked

"Yes he's my older brother." Amy said

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your brother has been in a car accident the person he was with was drunk and driving and the car rolled into an embankment." Your brother was killed instantly but his friend survived." The Police Officer said

"No." Amy said

"I'm sorry for your loss." The other officer said

"This can't be." Amy said

Later Amy's parents came home and were talking about business as usual. Amy snapped her head up.

"Will you two shut up?" Amy yelled

"How dare you talk to us like that?" Amy's father asked

"The police were here." Amy said ignoring the question

"What did you do now?" Amy's mother asked

"I didn't do anything. Chase was in a car accident and he died instantly." Amy said

Amy's parents both went from angry to upset there son was gone.

"My baby." Amy's mother said

"Oh please." Amy said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy's father asked

"You two were so wrapped up in your businesses that you forgot about me and Chase when was the last time you were here for one of our birthdays huh? When was the last time you were here when one of us was sick? So don't give me this crap that you're actually upset about Chase dying when you were so busy working the entire god damn time." Amy said before running to her room crying.

Amy's parents both looked at each other.

(End Flash Back)

Amy was in her room looking at a picture of her brother Chase. Amy cried it had been one year ago today that Chase had died. Amy was not looking forward to going to school. She hated today of all days her parents were out on another business trip again.

"Chase I wish you were here. My parents don't care they said after we moved here they'd try and fix up out broken relationship but everything went back to normal. At least I knew you cared about me." Amy said as she cried

Amy never noticed a White spirit Tiger watching her. The Tiger vanished as Amy went to have a shower. Later Amy was having breakfast she was dressed in a Black shirt underneath a Ripped Yellow top, Black jeans and White sneakers.

"I hate this." Amy said to herself.

Amy finished her breakfast and washed her dishes and then left. A bit later at Crystal Beach High Amy was at her locker when Arian and Ryan walked up.

"Hey Amy." Arian said

"Get lost." Amy said

"Whoa what's with you?" Ryan asked

"Just leave me alone." Amy said as she closed her locker and walked off

Arian and Ryan looked at each other wondering what just happened. A bit later Amy was in class with Ryan and Tiffany when Jessica walked up to Amy.

"Hello Amy." Jessica said

"Piss off." Amy said

"I'm being nice here." Jessica said

"Piss off you stupid slut I don't want to see you in my face. Because if you don't fucking move I'll rearrange your face." Amy snapped

Jessica walked off. Both Ryan and Tiffany were shocked at what they just heard so was the teacher but the teacher ignored it since it was the first time Amy ever burst out like that. Later back at the lockers Amy was getting her books out when Scott and Tiffany walked up.

"Amy are you ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah. I'm fine leave me alone." Amy said

"No your not." Scott said

"Yes I am now leave me the hell alone." Amy said as she slammed her locker door.

Amy then walked past Austin.

"Jerk." Amy said coldly

"Bitch." Austin said just as coldly

Both stopped and looked at each other and laughed

"You watch Supernatural?" Amy asked

"Nothing else good on besides I like watching it especially Yellow Fever that was funny." Austin said

"Ah yes Dean screaming because he saw a Cat in the locker." Amy said

"True." Austin said

"You're still a jerk." Amy said

"Yep and you're still a bitch." Austin said

"Of course I am. I'm a Babe In Total Control of Herself." Amy said

Austin just shook his head and walked off. Amy walked off the other way. Tiffany and Scott were both shocked at the fact Amy didn't have a huge go at Austin like she did everyone else. Meanwhile inside Lord Dragoon's lair.

"Sir the Tiger Zord is ready." Castrill said

"Good. Now we need the one of last three who can't grow." Lord Dragoon said

"May I suggest Ironator?" Castrill asked

"Perfect the Metallic Bull." Lord Dragoon said

"Yes Master I'll get to work right away." Castrill said

Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach High Amy was at her locker when all four Rangers walked up to her.

"Ok what is up with you?" Scott asked

"Nothing I'm just having a bad day." Amy said

Just then Austin walked up and saw Amy with the other Rangers.

"We're worried about you." Tiffany said

"She's going to blow." Austin thought

"Leave me alone." Amy said

"Amy." Ryan said

"Leave her alone she said that she's having a bad day. Just let her be." Austin said

"Like you care." Scott said

"Your right I don't care but I know that anger all too well so leave her alone if she wants to tell you wants wrong she'll come to you now leave her alone." Austin said

The four Rangers except Amy looked at Austin and nodded then walked off. Amy closed her locker.

"Thank you." Amy said

"Ah no chick flick moments." Austin said

"Jerk." Amy said with a laugh

"Bitch." Austin said as the two walked off in different directions.

Later after school Austin was at the cemetery visiting his family. Just then Austin felt something and then saw a White Spirit Tiger.

"What the?" Austin asked

"Hello you must be the Black Wolf Ranger." The White Spirit Tiger said

"Yes I am." Austin said

"I'm The White Spirit Tiger once owned by Chase. Amy's brother." The White Spirit Tiger said

"Chase?" Austin asked

"Yes Amy's older brother he died in a car accident the driver of the car was drunk." The White Spirit Tiger said

"Why are you telling me this?" Austin asked

"Because you're the only one who can see me." The White Spirit Tiger said

"So Scott can see his Phoenix Spirit." Austin said

"Yes but your not one to push things." The White Spirit Tiger said

"Well true." Austin said

The White Spirit Tiger walked up to Austin and touched Austin's hand and it started to glow white. Austin lifted his hand and opened it and saw a Silver Tiger and a silver panther on a necklace.

"Chase was going to give this to Amy on her birthday." The White Spirit Tiger said

Austin just nodded and looked at the necklace. Just then Logan showed up.

"Then we must help Amy speak to her brother one last time." Logan said

"But how?" The White Spirit Tiger asked

"The Tiger Zord." Austin said

"Of course there is a White Tiger Zord." Logan said

"But how can that help?" The White Spirit Tiger asked

"Well when Amy enters it to take control you can use your spirit to transport her soul to a special realm so that she can speak to Chase." Logan said

"But I don't have that power." The White Spirit Tiger said

"No but I do and we'll help you right Austin." Logan said

"No way, this is her problem." Austin said

"Austin." Logan growled

"Fine." Austin growled

The White Spirit Tiger left with the Necklace and Austin shook his head.

"I hate you right now." Austin said

"You like me." Logan said

"Whatever." Austin said

Logan disappeared and Austin sighed. He wanted to stay out of Amy's way and not get involved but with Logan around that wasn't going to happen. Austin walked off. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair.

"Sir Ironator is ready." Castrill said

"Good now send him after the Yellow Ranger she's all alone in the park." Lord Dragoon said

"Yes sir." Castrill said

Meanwhile in the park Amy was sitting on a bench.

"I miss you so much Chase." Amy thought.

Just then Ironator and some Dragos showed up. Amy stood up and readied herself.

"Now is not a good day to mess with me Iron head." Amy said

"It's Ironator." The Metallic Bull said

"I don't care." Amy said as she made her morpher appear

"Attack." Ironator said

"Beast Unleashed." Amy said

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

Amy morphed into the Yellow Ranger and started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Scott, Tiffany, Ryan and Arian were with Billy looking at the new Cycles.

"These are awesome." Tiffany said

"I'll say thanks Dr. C." Ryan said

"No need to thank me." Billy said

Just then the Alarm went off. The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Amy fighting a Metallic Bull.

"We have to help her." Scott said

"Get going Rangers." Billy said

"Ready?" Scott asked

"Ready." The other three said

The four Rangers then made there morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." The four Rangers said

"Red Phoenix Ranger Power." Scott called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

Back in the park Amy kicked Ironator back and then he got blasted. Amy looked and saw the Red Ranger on a Red Phoenix Cycle, The Blue Ranger on a Blue Stingray Cycle, The Green Ranger on a Green Frog Cycle and the Pink Ranger on a Pink Hyena Cycle. The four then parked there Cycles and ran up to Amy.

"Are you ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah but this freak picked the wrong day to mess with me." Amy said

Amy charged at Ironator and started fighting him. While the other Rangers started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was researching the Car Accident that took the life of Amy's brother.

"So one of Chase's friends survived the crash well then maybe its time for a little visit." Austin thought.

Austin teleported to Toronto Canada. Meanwhile back in the Park the Rangers were still fighting Ironator and the Dragos. Arian ran up to Amy.

"Amy let us help you." Arian said

"No this guy pissed me off by attacking today and he'll pay." Amy said

"What's so special about today?" Arian asked

"Just please let me do this." Amy said as she pulled out her Panther Lance.

Amy started fighting Ironator while Arian went back to fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile in Toronto Canada in the Prison Austin walked in and sat down at a table just then the man who was in the crash with Chase walked out and sat down.

"What do you want?" The man asked

"To know what happened that night Chase died." Austin said

"Why should I tell you?" The man asked

Austin grabbed the convict by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't test me. Listen Amy Summers lives in Crystal Beach now. I need to know what happened and if Chase said anything to you that you remember about Amy's present?" Austin asked with malice in his tone

"Little sis is she ok?" The man asked

"No she's self destructing and most probably going to get herself seriously hurt I need to know what happened that night." Austin said as he let the man go.

The two walked back to there seats and sat down.

"I like you I can respect you. I'll tell you because you remind me of Chase when he was pissed off." The man said

"What happened that night?" Austin asked

"We had just come back from a party we were both drunk but Chase wasn't as drunk as I was. I don't know why I was driving. I hate myself everyday for being to drunk I killed my best friend and my leader." The man said

"Look Black Cruz I need you to tell me did Chase say anything about the present or where it is?" Austin asked

"Yes. It was a Tiger and Panther on a necklace he was going to give it to her on her birthday so she's always have his tiger spirit with her." Black Cruz said

"Where did he put it?" Austin asked

"He put it in a special place I don't remember where but it's in the old hideout." Black Cruz said

"Where?" Austin asked

"I can't tell you that." Black Cruz said

"I already know." Austin said

"How?" Black Cruz asked

Austin moved his Sunglasses down and Black Cruz saw Red/Black eyes.

"Cool eyes man." Black Cruz said

"Really not many people like them." Austin said

"No way are they real?" Black Cruz asked

"Yeah they are." Austin said as he pushed his Sunglasses back up

"Cool so what's your name?" Black Cruz asked

"Austin." Austin said

"Can I call you Demon Wolf?" Black Cruz asked

"Sure." Austin said

Austin left and headed to the hideout of Chase's gang. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach's park Amy sent Ironator flying. While the other Rangers defeated the Dragos. The five Rangers then ran up.

"Alright Amy." Scott said

"Not so fast Rangers." Ironator said

"Aren't you dead yet?" Amy asked

"Nope Now Dark Tiger Zord arise." Ironator said

Just then a Grey Tiger Zord showed up. Ironator went to hop in but was blasted and destroyed. The Rangers looked at the Zord and wondered what was controlling it. Meanwhile back in Toronto Canada. Austin walked up to the base just then Chase's old gang members showed up.

"Looks like another loser ready to be beaten up." One of the gang members said

"Come and get me." Austin said coldly

The gang members attacked but Austin blocked the first blow then kicked two gang members down then flipped over the guy behind him and kicked him in the back of the head sending him flying into the wall and then he landed and spun and back kicked the gang member he blocked into another wall. Austin then walked into the hideout and up to Chase's old office and walked in. Inside Chase's old office Austin opened the makeshift safe and saw the Necklace and took it.

"Hey that belongs to our old boss." One of the Gang members said

"I know but I need it to make sure that little sis doesn't seriously hurt herself." Austin said with an icy tone that made the men shiver

"Little sis is she ok?" One of the gang members asked

"Oh yeah she's fine. Just self destructing so I'm giving her something that might help her." Austin said

The gang members backed down after seeing what Austin did to the first four boys. Austin left and when the gang members checked the road he went down they saw that he disappeared. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach park the Tiger Zord attacked the Rangers causing nearly all but Amy to power down.

"What is going on?" Scott asked

"I have no idea." Arian said

Just then the Tiger Zord attacked again. But then a Black blur appeared and snatched Amy out of the way before she could get hit. The Black Blur died down and revealed to be the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Thank you." Amy said

"Welcome now I need you to get inside that cockpit and use your morpher." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Amy nodded and jumped up and into the Zord. Inside the Zord's cockpit Amy placed the morpher on the console. The Zord started shining brightly and then turned White. The Tiger Zord was as big as Tommy's Tigerzord but it looked more like Alyssa's Tigerzord from Wild Force.

"Awesome Amy got another Zord." Arian said

"Yeah." Ryan said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger jumped up and shone brightly. Causing the four Rangers to cover there eyes. Back inside the Cockpit Amy covered her eyes. Inside some dimensional void Amy opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in Ranger form.

"Where am I?" Amy asked

"Amy." A voice said

Amy looked over and saw a muscular man about 6'3" he was wearing a Black Leather Vest over a White Sleeveless Top, Ripped Blue jeans and Brown boots. He had the same hair color as Amy and the same kind of eye color.

"Chase?" Amy asked

"Yeah it's me Amy." Chase said

Amy ran up and hugged her brother as she cried.

"I missed you so much." Amy said

"I know little sis that's why when you awakened the Tiger Zord the power of the Black Wolf and the White Tiger managed to allow you to come here to talk to me." Chase said

"I miss you so much why did you have to go?" Amy asked

"My time was up Amy there's nothing we can do about that." Chase said

"But mom and dad are still the same and they promised this move would be better and they'd try and fix the broken relationship." Amy said as she cried into her brother's top.

"I know they promised you that. I wish they would keep there promises. Amy remember I love you and I always will I'm proud you're the Yellow Ranger and the woman you've become but please Amy don't turn your back on your new friends they want to help you." Chase said

"I know but it's hard." Amy said

"I know it's hard. But you're going to have to try." Chase said

"I just want you back." Amy said

"I can't come back Amy you know that but I'm always here inside your heart. Also you now have my Tiger Spirit with you what do you think took over the Tiger Zord?" Chase asked

"Chase?" Amy asked

"Yeah." Chase said

"Why did you need to talk to me?" Amy asked

"Because you were self destructing yelling at people for no reason. I know today is hard for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Trust me my second in command the guy who was driving still regrets getting behind that wheel." Chase said

"I know I just miss you so much you were the only who took care of me." Amy said

"I know I wish I could come back but I can't." Chase said

Just then two started to drift apart.

"No." Amy said

"It's time Amy I have to go and so do you." Chase said

"But I'm not ready yet." Amy said

"I love you Little Sis." Chase said

"I love you too Chase." Amy said

Back in the park Amy woke up and found her self un-morphed surrounded by the other Rangers except for the Black Wolf Ranger who had vanished.

"Amy your ok." Tiffany said

"Yeah I'm fine." Amy said

"You had us worried." Ryan said

"Sorry and I'm really sorry but today is the day of my brother's death and I haven't taken it to well." Amy said

"Don't be sorry I was the same when my father died." Scott said

"Yeah come on let's go get a drink." Arian said

"Ok." Amy said

The five Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the Dimensional Void Chase looked on and smiled just as Austin walked up.

"Thank you Austin." Chase said

"No problem she reminds me of my younger sister before she died." Austin said

"Please look out for her and make sure she gets that necklace." Chase said

"Will do." Austin said

Austin disappeared while Chase left the dimensional void. Later back in Amy's place Amy was sitting on the couch when a White Spirit Tiger appeared in front of Amy.

"Who are you?" Amy asked

"I'm Chase's and now you're Tiger Spirit." The White Spirit Tiger said

"Cool." Amy said

The White Spirit Tiger disappeared. The next day at Crystal Beach High Amy was at her locker when she noticed an envelope. Amy opened the envelope and a Necklace fell out. Amy looked and smiled. Amy then looked at the letter.

Dear Amy.

Your brother wanted me to give this to you. The Tiger Spirit you now possess is now going to be your guardian Spirit like your Panther. I know you miss your brother dearly. But he's always with you inside your memories and inside your heart.

From Black Wolf Ranger.

Amy smiled and closed the letter just then Tiffany walked up.

"Hey Tiffany. Can you do me a favor and help me put this necklace on?" Amy asked

"Sure." Tiffany said

Tiffany unclipped the necklace and put it around Amy's neck then clipped it up.

"Its beautiful who gave it to you?" Tiffany asked

"My brother after asking the Black Wolf Ranger to give it to me." Amy said

"Come on we have lessons." Tiffany said

"Hey do you think Jessica will stay away from me?" Amy asked

"Nope like with Austin she'll keep coming back." Tiffany said

"Dang." Amy said

The two girls laughed. Austin watched the two girls walk from his Locker and shook his head. Just then Amy and Tiffany came back.

"Sorry I forgot to do this today." Amy said

"What?" Tiffany asked

"Hey Jerk." Amy said to Austin.

"Bitch." Austin said

Amy smiled and walked off with Tiffany. Austin just shook his head and walked off. Meanwhile back inside Dragoon's lair.

"Soon Rangers you won't know what hit you when Poison is done with her mission your going to wish you never took up the powers." Dragoon said

End of Help from a Tiger.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think please no flames.


	10. Black Wolf War Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **I just wanted to mention that in this chapter **Blah**, **blah** is speaking in Spanish

**Black Wolf War Part1**

At Crystal Beach High Scott, Arian and Austin were in tech class working on there projects. Just then the door opened and three people from the army walked in.

"Who are you?" Billy asked

"I'm General Vance and I'm here for Austin Blaze." General Vance said

Austin then stood up and looked over at General Vance.

"I see your arm is fixed." Austin said

"Of course it has been two years." General Vance said

"Good gives me a reason to break it twice." Austin said coldly

"Now Austin do you really want to do that?" General Vance asked

"Yeah if you don't leave." Austin said

"Sorry but I can't do that." General Vance said

"Why not?" Austin asked

"Because your under arrest for being absent without leave." General Vance said

"What the fuck I was dishonorably discharged." Austin said as he was held back by the two officers.

"Don't try fighting." General Vance said

"Fuck that I'll fight and bloody kill you in front of your son." Austin growled

Just then one of the two army officers used a stun gun and shocked Austin. Austin screamed in pain and then went limp.

"If he just came quietly none of this would have happened." General Vance said

The three officers left with an unconscious Austin while the students and Billy looked on.

"That was your father?" Scott asked

"Why didn't mom tell me he's a five star general in the army?" Arian asked himself.

"Alright students back to work." Billy said

Later at the Army base Austin woke up on a bed he then sat up and saw an army nurse.

"I'm going to kill that sonova." Austin said

"Careful he's more powerful now then two years ago. Lt. Blaze." The nurse said

"I don't give a damn." Austin said

"Same old Austin I see." A voice said

The two looked over and saw General Vance standing at the door. Austin growled as General Vance entered the room with two army officers.

"Don't trust to be alone with me so you have your two flunkies stay with you?" Austin asked with malice in his tone.

"Cut the crap Lt. Blaze." General Vance said

"Fuck the Lt. Shit I don't give a damn I just want to go home and live my life in peace." Austin said

"Such a bad mouth we'll have to wash it out with soap." General Vance said

Before anyone could move Austin slammed General Vance into the wall.

"Listen here you pile of shit I don't give a fucking damn what you think either send me home or I'll make you a quadriplegic." Austin growled causing the five star general to shiver.

"You wouldn't dare." General Vance said

"Oh trust me I'll dare now who fucking called you to come get me last I heard you wanted nothing to do with me or is it that stupid ex wife of yours that got you to come get me?" Austin asked

General Vance looked at his two officers and then the two officers pulled out stun guns. General Vance missed the smirk on Austin's face. But when the two men got closer. Austin shot his left leg out and slammed it into the left officer's guts causing him to fall down to the ground while he side spun and slammed his foot into the other guy's head sending him into the wall. Austin landed and all the while kept General Vance pinned to the wall.

"You've improved." General Vance said

"No shit Sherlock." Austin said

"Good because I need you on a special mission that requires your evil personality." General Vance said

"What the fuck?" Austin asked

"Let me go and I'll explain." General Vance said

"Fine but if this is a joke I will break every bone in your body." Austin said

"I have no doubt about that after all you broke one and in your own words started that there are 215 bones in the human body that's one." General Vance said

"I can't believe you remembered that." Austin said actually impressed

"Of course it's actually fun to say to people." General Vance said

"Anyway what about this so called Mission?" Austin asked as he let General Vance off the wall.

"Oh yes. Come with me." General Vance said

The nurse attended to the two knocked out officers while Austin followed General Vance. A bit later in the conference room General Vance and Austin walked in to see a Lt Colonel standing there.

"Ah perfect Lt. Colonel Earhardt." General Vance said

"It's Myers sir." The woman said

"I'm sorry I forgot you're marred." General Vance said

The woman turned around and General Vance was shocked to see that Austin wasn't shocked in fact he just had a cold look on his face with the sunglasses you couldn't tell what his mood was.

"Lt. Colonel Taylor Myers of the Air Force." Austin said coldly

"Lt. Austin Blaze." Taylor said just as coldly

"I take it you two know each other?" General Vance asked

"No I've heard about her." Austin said

"And I've heard about him." Taylor said

"Good well at least that takes care of the introductions." General Vance said

"Can we get on with this the sooner you tell us why the hell you shocked me unconscious to bring me back here and why an ex air Force pilot is doing here the sooner I can leave after I break one more of your remaining 214 bones." Austin said

"Don't you mean 215?" Taylor asked

"No I broke one of those already." Austin said

"Ah." Taylor said

Taylor was actually impressed with this kid he wanted to get the job done and leave he didn't want to be here as much as she did.

"How old are you?" Taylor asked

"Eighteen." Austin said

"Really I would have said nineteen or twenty." Taylor said

"I had to grow up on my own." Austin said in a tone that said end of discussion.

Taylor sat down and so did Austin as General Vance sat down.

"So why have you called me here and drag this guy out of school." Taylor said

"Because we need his cold attitude to help us. Also we need a tough as nails female and the Air Force recommended you." General Vance said

"Flattery will get you no where." Austin said with Taylor nodding in agreement.

"Fine." General Vance said as he made a screen appear.

"Wow I can do that at home but I just click my fingers." Austin said

"Show off." Taylor said

"I was board also I don't watch TV it annoys me." Austin said coldly

"I'll bet it does." Taylor said coldly

"I can see why your husband likes you now you don't give a crap about anyone and you can dish it back just as much you have my respect." Austin said

"And you have mine you remind me of my husband when I first met him." Taylor said

The two shook hands and went back to looking at the screen.

"Any popcorn?" Austin asked

"No I knew I forgot something." Taylor said

"Shut up both of you." General Vance yelled

"Quiet in the back." Austin yelled causing Taylor to laugh.

General Vance mumbled something only to get kicked in the shins by both Taylor and Austin.

"Ok let's get down to business this man his name is Derek Nightguard." General Vance said looking at the two but was shocked when neither said anything strange about the name.

"Yeah and?" Austin asked

"Oh sorry. He's in possession of a few warheads that he plans to use against us." General Vance said.

"Ok so why call in us?" Taylor asked

"This is where you two come in. Austin we know for a fact that you can speak several different languages." General Vance said

"Yeah so?" Austin asked

"Well Derek can only speak English so you'll have to be cold and speak in another language but keep in mind it has to be a language that Taylor knows." General Vance said

"Let me guess I can only speak that language but I can understand English." Austin said

"Correct. Now for his henchmen. I must warn you that two of them can speak Korean." General Vance said

"Lovely well that's one language down." Austin said

"Other then that they all speak English." General Vance said

"So what's Taylor's job in all this?" Austin asked

"To be your translator and adopted older sister." General Vance said

The two looked at General Vance and then at each other.

"OK." Austin said

"What ever." Taylor said

"I won't be joining you on this mission." General Vance said

"No shit." Austin said

"Listen I've had enough of your attitude." General Vance said

"I just want to go home." Austin said

"Well you can't your going to help Mr. Dark Wolf." General Vance said

"Dark Wolf?" Austin asked

"Correct your name is Dark and your last name is Wolf." General Vance said

"Lovely. So what's her name?" Austin asked

"Crystal Phoenix." General Vance said

"Can't it be Eagle?" Taylor asked

"Nope Phoenix." General Vance said

"Fine." Taylor said

Austin growled he was not happy about this neither was Taylor they both had lives. Taylor was a Silver Guardian and Austin was still in his last year of school.

"I'll be back with some people who will give you fake finger prints Id's and everything else you need." General Vance said as he walked off

Austin took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes he was not happy.

"So you're the Black Wolf Ranger?" Taylor asked

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that." Austin said

"Sorry but I heard about you from Cole he said you had Eric's attitude combined with the dark side of the Original Red Ranger Jason." Taylor said

"Yeah well I've never had it easy." Austin said

"Why?" Taylor asked

Austin showed Taylor his eyes. Taylor looked in shock she didn't see brown or blue eyes she saw Red/Black eyes.

"But how?" Taylor asked as Austin put his sunglasses back on

"When I was Seven my family died in a car accident I was supposed to die but my Wolf Spirit saved me and changed my eye color but I never found that out until I woke up in hospital. From there they all thought I was a freak. Then in school my ex friends called me freak to the point that's all I hear." Austin said

"And you've been fueled by hatred and anger." Taylor said

"Yeah." Austin said

Just then General Vance walked back in with two scientists and a whole bunch of equipment.

"Ok you two it's time for your fake lives." General Vance said

"Lovely." Austin said

"So who's first?" General Vance asked

"Ladies first." Austin said

Taylor stood up and went to the scientists and they gave her fake finger prints and everything else she needed. Austin then went up next and got the same thing.

"Good now you two are ready to meet the people who will help you out on this mission." General Vance said

"Lovely we do all the work they take the credit." Austin said

"Of course." General Vance said

"I have one request." Austin said

"What is it?" General Vance asked

"After Taylor and I finish this the Army, Marines or the Air Force never contacts myself or Taylor for anything again and leave us the hell alone unless we want to come back." Austin said

"Do you agree Taylor?" General Vance asked

"Yes sir." Taylor said

"Ok then I'll see what I can do." General Vance said

"No you'll make sure it happens because if you don't I'll break every bone in your body and rip off everyone one of your appendages starting with your dick got it?" Austin asked with a growl.

General Vance nodded and walked off with the two following him. Taylor was really impressed at how this kid could make a five star general quake in his boots. The three walked into a room and saw two more people.

"These two will be keeping an eye on everything from a safe location." General Vance said

Austin and Taylor both snorted. Later that night Austin was in his makeshift room when Logan showed up.

"No choice is there?" Logan asked

"Nope but if it gets too bad I'll teleport myself and Taylor out of there." Austin said

"Good plan." Logan said

"How are the Rangers doing?" Austin asked

"Pretty good just won a battle although Scott and Arian were under a spell that made them argue all the time." Logan said

Austin laughed and Logan disappeared. Meanwhile in Taylor's room Taylor was looking at a picture of her and Eric.

"I will return to you Eric." Taylor thought.

Just then a Black Wolf Spirit appeared in front of Taylor.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked

"Relax I'm Logan Austin's wolf spirit." Logan said

"Oh hi." Taylor said

"I just came to see how you were doing after all you were a Ranger and you'll need this." Logan said as he made her growl phone appear in his mouth.

Taylor took the phone and smiled.

"Thank you." Taylor said

"No problem." Logan said

Logan disappeared. Taylor looked at the Growl Phone and smiled. The next morning the two were ready to leave Taylor was dressed in a Yellow Shirt, Yellow Vest, Black Pants and Boots. While Austin was dressed in a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers. The two walked into the plane and sat down. Not long after the plane took off.

"Any reason why you're here?" Taylor asked

"My principal who happens to be the ex wife of General Vance hates my guts along with two lawyers who hate me because I was able to confuse them completely." Austin said

"Lovely anyway we need to figure out a language for you to speak." Taylor said

"What Languages do you know since Korean is off the list?" Austin asked

"I know Spanish." Taylor said

"Fine then I'll speak Spanish." Austin said

"I'm a little rusty mind if we go over a few things?" Taylor asked

**"Not at all"** Austin said

"Show off." Taylor said

**"Hey try saying things in Spanish"** Austin said

**"Good point I need to practice it"** Taylor said

The two talked in Spanish for a while then stopped. Just then Austin and Taylor both fell asleep the other two were wondering how the two of them could sleep in the plane. The two woke up when the other two shook them.

**"Craig if you don't stop shaking me I'll kill you"** Austin said

"Sorry." Craig said

"Same goes for you Sara." Taylor said

"Sorry ma'am." Sara said

"Fluent in Spanish I like it." Taylor said

"I keep forgetting I can threat in other Languages." Austin said

Taylor just looked at Austin and realized that it wasn't a threat it was a promise.

"Craig I suggest when he starts to wake up stop shaking him." Taylor said

"Why?" Craig asked

"Because it wasn't a threat it was a promise." Taylor said

"Oh." Craig said

"Speaking of people who need to die. Where are we going General Up his ass never told us that part?" Austin said causing Taylor, Sara and Craig to laugh.

"We're going to Korea." Craig said

"Oh great." Taylor said sarcastically

"Can you be any more overjoyed?" Austin asked

"Nope." Taylor said

"Come on it won't be so bad." Sara said

"I'd rather have Master Org after me." Taylor muttered

"I'd rather have Lord Dragoon after me." Austin muttered at the same time.

Later the plane landed in Korea and the four were met by American Officers.

"Good of you to come why did you bring two civilians?" An officer asked

"No these are Lt. Colonel Taylor Eairheart and Lt. Austin Blaze." Sara said

"Out ranked by a girl." The officer said

"I'd rather be out ranked by her then be out ranked by a General who's going to die if I ever get my hand on him." Austin said coldly and sharply that it made everyone but Taylor shiver.

"We better get going." Taylor said

The others nodded and Austin growled. Two hours later they arrived at base camp. Where they met another General.

"Great first a five star general with a death wish and now a four star general." Austin said

"Shut it." Taylor said

"You're not the boss of me." Austin said

"I outrank you." Taylor said

**"Sorry sir."** Austin said

"Better." Taylor said

"Well anyway welcome we have reports that Derek is in a bar nearby we need you two to gain his trust so he'll hire you and take you to his house. From then on your on your own." The general said

"Finally one that doesn't skip on info." Austin said with Taylor nodding in agreement

"Ah I see you met General Vance then." The General said

"Yeah he's the general with a death wish." Austin said

"So you must be the famous Lt. Austin Blaze who broke the General's arm." The General said

"Yeah and you are?" Austin asked

"I'm General Anderson." General Anderson said

"Well shall we go?" Austin asked

"Yeah." Taylor said

The two walked off.

"They don't mess around do they?" General Anderson asked

"Nope." Craig and Sara said

Later Taylor and Austin walked into the pub and sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked

**"Tell him I'll have a Coke"** Austin said

"Two cokes we don't drink it interferes with out training." Taylor said

"Coming up." The bartender said

The bartender got to work while Taylor looked at Austin

"So how do we get his attention?" Taylor asked

Simple the reason I said coke is because that's the drink of choice for him Austin said

"How do you know that?" Taylor asked

**"Easy look at what he's drinking"** Austin said

Taylor looked and then looked back at Austin.

"Your right and he looks pissed." Taylor said

My point Austin said

Just then bartender placed two glasses of Coke on the bar. Austin quickly downed his while he stopped Taylor from drinking hers.

"Why?" Taylor asked

**"Order what you really want"** Austin said

"Actually I'll have a gin and tonic." Taylor said

"Coming up." The bartender said

Just then some guys came up as Austin downed Taylor's glass of coke.

"Hey buddy you know that it's the bosses drink no one else can have it." The guy said causing Austin to turn around.

**"Tell them what are they going to do about it?"** Austin said

"He wants to know what are you guys going to do about it." Taylor said

"You asked for it." One of the thugs said

The thug went to punch Austin but Austin blocked the blow and then with his other hand pulled off a one handed handstand on the bar and flipped over the two thugs kicking them into the bar. Taylor smirked as the Bartender placed her drink on the counter. Austin back flipped onto the table the two thugs were at and landed just then the two thugs along with two more attacked but Austin kept doing stay put back flips. Then Austin slammed his foot onto the side of the table causing it to rise from under him and he went into a side spin and slammed the table into one of the Thugs knocking him out then Austin went into a spin and kicked the other three before landing on a chair. One of the thugs stood up and charged but Austin flipped the chair out from under him and hit the thug and then kicked him into the wall knocking him out. Meanwhile Derek walked up to Taylor.

"Your friend is a great fighter. He shows no mercy to those who attack him." Derek said

"He's not my friend he's my adopted brother. I'm Crystal Phoenix and he's Dark Wolf." Taylor said

"Nice to meet you Crystal." Derek said

Derek then looked and saw Austin back kick one of the thugs in the guts before slamming his other foot into the guy's head and knocking him out.

"He has honor but he shows no remorse for knocking them out." Derek said

"That he does then again I'm the only one who can stop him I'm just choosing not too." Taylor said

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Derek Nightguard." Derek said

Austin then kicked the final guy out cold and walked back to the bar.

"Dark this is Derek Nightguard. Derek this is my adopted brother Dark Wolf." Taylor said

"Nice to meet you." Derek said

**"Tell him I don't like it when people send there thugs after me"** Austin said

"Huh?" Derek asked

"He doesn't like it when people send there thugs after him." Taylor said

"Oh I'm sorry can you speak English at all?" Derek asked

"No he only speaks Spanish other then that I'm his translator." Taylor said

"Well it's nice to meet you both and I respect a man who can defend himself. Please except my apologies and come stay at my place." Derek said

"We couldn't possibly." Taylor said

**"Crystal what are you doing you know if the cops get us we're done for."** Austin said

"Oh yes. We'd be honored since we can't go anywhere without the cops chasing us." Taylor said

"Very well then please come with me." Derek said

The three walked off with a couple more of Derek's guards. Outside the pub Derek, Taylor and Austin hopped into the car along with the two guards and they drove off.

"So Crystal tell me about yourself and your brother." Derek said

"Well not really much about me I'm an orphan and when I was adopted so was Dark. The mother took care of us. The father taught us how to fight and how to kill with out mercy." Taylor said

"Then why not teach Dark how to speak English?" Derek asked

"Because it's easier for him to get away with it if no one can understand him. Also he only learned how to understand it no one ever taught him how to speak it and I don't think he wants to learn either." Taylor said

"What happened to your parents?" Derek asked

"They were killed by cops. Dark went nuts and killed most of them. Since then we've been on the run since I helped kill some of the cops my self." Taylor said

Derek nodded while Austin looked out the window and then he spotted something. Austin opened the window and flicked a stone at the device and a bomb went off. Then Austin closed the window.

"How did he know?" Derek asked

"Unlike most people Austin actually excels in a quiet kill. Father trained him more then me." Taylor said

Austin stayed quiet as they drove along. Later at a mansion everyone got out of the car and walked up and entered the mansion.

"As you can see this is my home." Derek said

**"Looks like a summer house compared to some of the rich people I've killed."** Austin said

"Dark knock it off." Taylor said

"What did he say?" Derek asked

"Nothing important." Taylor said

Derek showed the two to there rooms. Later at dinner the three along with other members of Derek's group sat down.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce Crystal Phoenix and Dark Wolf. Two new members." Derek said

Everyone raised there glasses while Austin sniffed the contents of his. Austin threw it backwards and it landed in a pot plant and dissolved it.

"He's good." A man said

"Oh yeah not many people pick up on the acid drink." A woman said

**"Tell him if he pulls something like that again I won't hesitate to use his tongue to hang him."** Austin said

"He wants you to know that if you pull something like that again he'll hang you with your tongue." Taylor said

"Your brother seems to have a temper." Derek said

"He just doesn't like people." Taylor said

Derek nodded and made a mental note not to piss Dark off. Later that night Austin was in his room looking over some stuff when there was a knock at his door. Austin opened the door and caught a blade with his hand. The man was caught off guard and Austin grabbed the second sword from the guy and stabbed him before letting go of the first sword. Just then the man turned into a Drago and disappeared.

"So one of the nine remaining Warriors are here and I was nearly poisoned so Poison you're here are you well at least this trip won't be a waste of time." Austin thought.

Austin closed his door and went to bed.

End of Black Wolf War part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think also no flames.


	11. Black Wolf War Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **In this chapter **blah**, **blah** is speaking in Spanish.

**Black Wolf War Part2**

The next day Austin and Taylor were getting a tour of the mansion. Derek was shocked to hear that someone attacked Austin last night.

"I hope you can forgive me I'm sure the person will be dealt with." Derek said

**"He's dead"** Austin said

"He's dead." Taylor translated

"Oh well that's ok." Derek said

Just then a woman with purple streaks in her blonde hair wearing a Purple shirt, Black leather pants and black boots walked up.

"Ah yes Primrose." Derek said

"Hello Derek and who are these two?" Primrose asked

"This is Crystal and her adopted brother Dark." Derek said

"Nice to meet you both." Primrose said

"Same here." Taylor said

"Hello Dark? "Primrose asked

**"Hi"** Austin said

"Awe how cute he speaks Spanish." Primrose said

**"Call me cute one more time and I'll rip your tongue out Poison."** Austin said

"What did he say?" Primrose asked

"You don't want to know." Taylor said

"Oh ok." Primrose said

Primrose walked off then looked at Austin and smirked

**"I know you can understand me Poison"** Austin growled

Primrose's smirk died and she left. The other three continued on. Just then some of Derek's men attacked. But Austin grabbed one and slammed him into a wall then another attacked but Austin flipped up and then jumped off the first guy and slammed his foot into the third before side spinning into a side kick and sending the fourth man into the wall. Austin then came back and back kicked the second guy into the first guy and then landed with out a scratch on him. The four men then transformed into Dragos and disappeared.

"What is going on?" Derek asked

This is what happened last night Austin said

"This is what happened last night." Taylor translated

"Lovely." Derek said

Austin on the other hand wasn't letting down his guard Poison was after something but the Golden Power Staff wasn't with him why would she go after him also he makes sure that when he leaves the house the Golden Power Staff doesn't generate energy.

"Dark are you ok?" Taylor asked

**"Yeah I'm fine does this happen all the time?"** Austin asked

"What did he say?" Derek asked

"He asked does this happen all the time?" Taylor asked

"They must think you're a traitor but then they transform into those things so I'm not sure." Derek said

The three walked along Austin was ready to strike at any moment. Taylor was also on edge but since the two were experts in battle the two never showed that they were. Derek led them to his office.

"Well now we get down to business yes?" Derek asked

"Fine." Taylor said

Austin walked to the window and looked around. While Taylor and Derek both sat down.

"Ok now I've seen your brother's fighting skills and I must say I'm impressed." Derek said

"Yeah well he is the better battler." Taylor said

"How old is he?" Derek asked

"Eighteen." Taylor said

"Not bad for a man his age." Derek said looking at Austin

**"Tell him if he flirts with me again I'll rip off his balls."** Austin said coldly

"He doesn't like you flirting with him and if you do it again he'll make you less of a man then you already are." Taylor said

Derek gulped and nodded now that mental note changed to never piss off or flirt with Dark if you want to live.

"So Dark. Why are you called Dark?" Derek asked

**"Tell him I have no memory of my life I lived at the orphanage most of my life. The people there called me Dark because I wouldn't open up to anyone."** Austin said

"He has no memory of his former life and he lived at the orphanage most of his life and the people there called him Dark because he wouldn't open up to anyone." Taylor translated

"Then how is it that you can understand English?" Derek asked

**"I learned how to read and understand it. I used to speak it for a while but I learned Spanish and I liked it so I started speaking Spanish more until I just stopped speaking English"** Austin said

"He knew how to speak English but he learned Spanish and started speaking it until he just stopped speaking English." Taylor translated

"Oh." Derek said

Derek was impressed at how Dark can live up to his name. Taylor was impressed at how well thought out Austin's answers were and how fluent Austin can speak Spanish. Derek stood up and walked over to Austin.

"Well Dark I'd like to have you on my team as an assassin." Derek said

**"Very well but if you piss me off I'll kill you"** Austin said

"Huh?" Derek asked

"He said very well but if you piss him off he'll kill you." Taylor translated

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Derek said as he held out his hand

Austin rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.

"Sorry he doesn't like human contact of any kind." Taylor said

"Ah that's ok." Derek said

"Anyway what can I do?" Taylor asked

"Well we'll need you around him since you're the only one who can translate what he's saying." Derek said

Taylor nodded and looked at Austin. She didn't realize her earlier remark was actually closer to the truth about him then she realized.

"Is he ok?" Derek asked

"Yeah he's fine he always like to stay away from people he prefers it." Taylor said

Austin heard Taylor and mentally sighed.

"She doesn't realize that she's not describing Dark she's describing me." Austin thought

"I know she's hit the button on the head twice now." Logan said inside Austin's mind.

Austin then turned around and leaned against the wall. Derek was looking at Austin with a smile while Taylor looked on wondering why Austin was being so quiet. Just then the com link turned on.

"Sir someone is here to see you." The woman said

"Thank you." Derek said

Derek stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back." Derek said

The two nodded and Derek left. Taylor looked at Austin.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked

**"You described me down to a tee."** Austin said

"What?" Taylor asked

**"Remember I'm a cold hearted prick because no one in Crystal Beach likes me I tried to be nice but no one gave me the time of day."** Austin said

"Oh yeah." Taylor said

Austin sighed and took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. Taylor made a mental note to tell her husband about Austin. Austin needed help and she was going to make sure he got it. Taylor stood up and walked over to Austin. Austin looked at Taylor.

"Listen I know you might not believe this but I don't care about your eyes all I see is a man who never got a chance to show people who he truly is." Taylor said

Austin put his sunglasses back on and put his head back against the wall.

**"I believe you other then Billy and probably Cole you're the only person who knows about this other then most of the people in Crystal Beach."** Austin said

"How is it that you can speak Spanish so fluently?" Taylor asked

**"My teachers didn't know how to control me so they sent me to study hall during there lessons and after a while I got board so I started studying other languages."** Austin said

Taylor was about to ask something else when Derek walked back in. Taylor sat back down and Austin stayed leaning against the wall.

"Sorry about that." Derek said

"It's ok." Taylor said

"Anyway tomorrow the US Army will try and attack the base." Derek said

"No they won't." Austin thought

"Because we've already infiltrated your base." Taylor thought.

That night Austin was up late when he saw Poison Austin flipped out of his window and morphed.

"Hello Poison." Austin said

"Ha Black Wolf Ranger." Poison said

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked

"Simple all this dark energy is perfect for Lord Dragoon to gain new members for his army." Poison said

"Don't you ever get sick of being his lap snake?" Austin asked

"Nope I love Lord Dragoon and will do anything for him." Poison said

"Even die?" Austin asked

"Of course." Poison said

"Well then let's see how loyal you truly are then." Austin said

"With pleasure." Poison said

Poison pulled out her sword and attacked but a feather appeared and sent her flying. Just then Austin looked over and saw the Yellow Eagle Ranger of Wild Force.

"Thought you could use some help." Taylor said

"Thanks." Austin said

"This is a first the Black Wolf Ranger the loner accepting help." Poison said

"It's true I prefer to work alone but that's only because I can't stand the Red Ranger." Austin said

Taylor landed next to Austin and the two held out there swords.

"Ha do you really think those swords can hurt me?" Poison asked

"Nope but these ones can." Austin said

Austin made his Wolf Sword disappear and pulled out his two daggers.

"Ha those daggers won't do much." Poison said

"Wolf Blades." Austin said

Just then the two Daggers transformed into two thick blades with long handles.

"You were saying?" Austin asked

"How the hell?" Poison asked

"Later days." Austin said

Austin charged and sliced through Poison then Taylor charged and sliced through Poison causing her to blow up and then grow thirty stories tall.

"Ha you'll never defeat me now." Poison said

Austin glowed Black and then transformed into a Black energy Wolf and he then jumped and charged at Poison and then went straight through her causing Poison to fall and blow up. Austin then landed with Taylor running up to him.

"How did you?" Taylor asked

"Old trick. Come on we better get back to our rooms before Derek notices we're missing." Austin said

Taylor nodded and the two headed to there rooms. The next day Austin and Taylor were waiting for Derek near an elevator.

"Mind telling me what that was about last night?" Taylor asked

**"Simple Poison was a Snake warrior and Lord Dragoon's lover. My self and Billy are both targets myself for the Golden Power Staff of Triforia and Billy for his smarts."** Austin said

"Oh." Taylor said as she looked on

Just then Derek walked up looking angry.

"I can't find Primrose anywhere." Derek said

"That's because she betrayed you and Dark took care of the problem." Taylor said

"Oh." Derek said

The three entered the elevator and traveled down. In side the lab the three walked out of the elevator and walked along.

"This is where we keep the warheads we stole from the army those fools." Derek said

Taylor was about to say something when Austin bumped her and she looked at him and he shook his head. Taylor nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thank you." Taylor said

"What's wrong?" Derek asked

"Sorry my anger gets the better of me." Taylor said

"Oh that's ok." Derek said

The three walked along until they came to another room Derek walked in and then both Austin and Taylor walked in.

"Well now you know what we have." Derek said

"Yeah." Taylor said

"So are you still interested?" Derek asked

Derek never saw it but Austin had disappeared and reappeared behind Derek. Austin then grabbed Derek from behind.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked

"You know I don't think he likes you." Taylor said with a laugh

"What?" Derek asked

"Primrose wasn't the traitor we were." Austin said in a thick deep cold voice.

"You creeps." Derek said as he tried to break free of Austin's grip.

Taylor then walked up and punched the guy in the guts. Austin then let go and slammed his foot into Derek's head and sent the guy crashing into the wall and knocking him out cold. Austin then sat down at the desk and started hacking into the system.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked

"You'll see." Austin said

Just then the alarms went off and then the sprinklers came on.

"You little sneak." Taylor said

"With the water rushing into the warheads the electrical systems inside them will fry causing them to shut down and be useless." Austin said

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Taylor said

"Not a chance your the first person who can give me just as much hell as I can them." Austin said

Taylor took that as a complement and the two left. Just then the Army officers arrived and started arresting everyone they managed to get Derek and his gang.

"There are some people that are unaccounted for." Craig said

"Well I think the Power Rangers can answer that." Austin said coldly

"Why?" Sara asked

"Look." Austin said as he handed Sara a note.

"To those involved it appears that Lord Dragoon had sent one of his warriors to turn the people here into Dragos because of there darkness. Signed Black Wolf Ranger." Sara read.

"Oh well that's ok then." Craig said

"Well if you'll excuse us we want to go home." Austin said

"You'll have to report back to General Vance first." Craig said

"Figures." Taylor said

The next day the two Rangers arrived at the Army base in America and walked into General Vance's office.

"Ah Taylor, Austin so glad to see you again." General Vance said but was lying through his teeth about Austin

"Cut the crap you wanted me dead." Austin snapped

"True." General Vance said as he jumped back

"This kid is right no one likes him it's like everyone he tries to be friends with hurts him or they just consider him a freak." Taylor thought.

The two finished there report and left after Austin forced General Vance to remember the agreement. Later Taylor dropped Austin off at Crystal Beach High.

"Thanks again Taylor." Austin said

"No problem." Taylor said

Austin waved as Taylor drove off. Austin then looked at the school and walked inside. Inside Mrs. Vance office Austin walked in and shocked the hell out of Mrs. Vance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mrs. Vance asked

"Would you know that your husband would like to keep his remaining 214 bones?" Austin asked

"Damn you." Mrs. Vance said

Austin walked around and put his foot on her chest and pushed down.

"Now you listen to me. Pull that stunt again and I'll tell Arian the truth behind his father leaving. I'm sure that'll go over very well. Also you can tell Ryan's parents unless they want to see me in court and make a complete fool out of them I suggest they stay away from me too. I never did anything to you or them. So just fucking leave me alone otherwise everyone will find out just who you three truly are." Austin said in a tone that made Mrs. Vance shiver

"You wouldn't dare." Mrs. Vance said

"Trust me sweetheart I would dare and that wasn't a threat that was a promise. I don't make idol threats." Austin said as he removed his foot.

Austin walked out leaving a scared Mrs. Vance in her office. Meanwhile over in Silver Hills in the Silver Guardian Headquarters Taylor walked into her Husbands office.

"Taylor." Eric said

"Hey." Taylor said

Eric ran up and hugged her and then pulled out her wedding ring and engagement ring and replaced them on her finger.

"It's good to have these back." Taylor said

"I missed you so much." Eric said

"I know. I missed you too." Taylor said

"So what happened?" Eric asked

"I can't tell you that but can you look up someone for me." Taylor said

"Sure who?" Eric asked as he went to his computer.

"An Austin Blaze." Taylor said

"Sure." Eric said

Eric typed in the name as Taylor walked up to him.

"Here we go Austin Blaze. Age 18 lives in Crystal Beach." Eric read

"When he was seven his family was in a car accident that killed his father, mother and sister the doctors said it was a miracle that Austin somehow managed to survive that crash." Taylor read

"That's strange." Eric said

"What is?" Taylor asked

"It says here that Austin was never seen by child services, never taken to an orphanage or put into foster care." Eric said

"That's because the people of Crystal Beach considers him a freak." Taylor said

"What?" Eric asked

"His eyes are Black/Red. He showed me them he also said that his teachers didn't know how to control him so they just sent him to study hall all the time. His principal hates his guts. No one gives this kid a chance." Taylor said

Just then Wes and Jen walked in.

"Hey Taylor." Jen said

"Hey." Taylor said

"So your saying this kid acts like me." Eric said

"No he acts darker then you unless you gain his respect and so far I have it because I was able to give him as much dirt as he gave me." Taylor said

"So he's like me when I became the Quantum Ranger and he's like the Dark side of Jason." Eric said

"Yeah." Taylor said

"Who are you talking about?" Jen asked

"Austin Blaze." Taylor said

"Oh him. He's the Black Wolf Ranger. One of the best fighters on that team. But his heart feels nothing." Jen said

"How do you know this?" Wes asked

"Austin's life was cut short when he killed himself cause he couldn't take it anymore but no one knows what he means." Jen said

"The pain." Eric said

"What?" The other three asked

"He can't take the pain anymore it hurts him to much the more the people of the city put him down the more pain he feels. All he feels is numbness and loneliness." Eric said

Taylor, Wes and Jen all nodded and they looked at the screen.

"Eleven years of pain that's too much no wonder he's cold." Wes said

"It's not physical pain he is like me he just wants to fit in and be accepted but because of "his eyes and surviving the car accident the people consider him an outcast. I have to help him somehow." Eric said

"Why?" Jen asked

"If I don't he'll kill himself he's only eighteen he doesn't deserve this pain." Eric said

Jen and Wes nodded as Taylor looked at Eric

"But I'll need help I can't fully get through to him. So I'm going to need help from Jason." Eric said

"We'll help out too maybe if more people respect him for who he is then maybe he'll start to open up more." Jen said

"Exactly that was my mistake I didn't realize back then that Wes had excepted me for who I am." Eric said

Wes nodded and Eric sat down and looked at the picture of Austin.

"Some how Austin I'll save you from your own hatred." Eric said

Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach at Billy's place Austin walked up and knocked on the door. Billy opened the door and smiled.

"Austin what brings you here?" Billy asked

"I need to talk to you." Austin said

Billy nodded and moved out of the way. Austin walked inside and sat down on the couch. Billy walked over and sat down on the chair.

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Ever heard of the Golden Power Staff of Triforia?" Austin asked

"Yeah it belongs to the Gold Ranger Trey." Billy said

"He's dead." Austin said

"What? How do you know this?" Billy asked

Austin made the Golden Power Staff appear.

"But how?" Billy asked

"The Zodiac animals are after me for it." Austin said as he made the Golden Power Staff disappear.

"Why do they want it?" Billy asked

"Because it's the only thing stopping Lord Dragoon from being Lord Dragoon." Austin said

"What?" Billy asked

"You see there are two Dragons one of Darkness and one of light. Darkness is Lord Dragoon and light is his brother Dragious." Austin said

"So what are you saying?" Billy asked

"How about I tell you the full story of how I gained the Golden Powers and the Golden Power Staff and the story behind Dragious and my Wolf Spirit Logan." Austin said

"Please do." Billy said

"But first I need to know that you'll never tell the Rangers this unless you seriously have too." Austin said

"You have my word as a Ranger and a friend." Billy said

"Friend?" Austin asked

"I know about your Eyes Austin and I don't care about that." Billy said

"Good to know." Austin said

"Anyway do you want a drink?" Billy asked

"Please this is going to be one long story." Austin said

"Sure. What would you like?" Billy asked

"Anything will do I'm not fussed as long as it's not Coffee I still get lip from Logan every time I drink the stuff." Austin said

"I know the feeling." Billy said

Austin smirked as Billy left just then Logan the Wolf Spirit appeared.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Logan asked

"Look Billy needs to know why Dragoon is after him it's best he find out now." Austin said

"True." Logan said as he disappeared.

Just then Billy walked back in and handed Austin a glass of Lemonade. Austin smiled and put it on the coaster as Billy put his cup of coffee down on the table. Billy looked at Austin.

"Why now?" Billy asked

"I need to tell you because this also has the reason why he's after you too." Austin said

Billy nodded and sat back ready to listen to Austin's story.

End of Black Wolf War Part2

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think also no flames.


	12. The Story of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **This chapter will explain why Austin has the Golden Power Staff and also a few other things. Also **Blah**, **Blah** is speaking in Spanish

**The Story of Darkness**

Back in Billy's house Austin was sitting on the couch and Billy was sitting in the arm chair when there was a knock at the door. Billy stood up with a confused look on his face and went to answer the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Logan said into Austin's mind

**"Don't know most probably an old Ranger"** Austin said

"Stop speaking in Spanish." Logan said

"Sorry." Austin said as he chuckled darkly

"Your going to annoy me now aren't you?" Logan asked

"Nah what gave you that idea?" Austin asked

Logan chuckled and went silent as Billy walked back in with a man Austin had never seen before.

"Austin. This is Tommy Oliver. Tommy Oliver meet the Black Wolf Ranger Austin Blaze." Billy said

"Ah finally nice to meet you." Tommy said holding out his hand

"Sorry but I'm not much of a people person." Austin said

Tommy just nodded and sat down in the other arm chair while Billy went to get a drink for him.

"So you're the cold hearted guy who doesn't give a damn about anyone." Tommy said

"That's me." Austin said wondering where this was going.

"Well I have to tell you this is not the way to go." Tommy said

"I gave up trying to be the nice guy when no one gave me the time of day." Austin said coldly

Tommy figured it was best not to piss off the teen. Just then Billy walked out and handed Tommy a cup of Coffee.

"Don't worry it's not like mine." Billy said

"Thank goodness." Tommy said

"That strong it keeps you up for days?" Austin asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Austin just shook his head and picked up his drink. Billy looked at Austin and Tommy as he sat down.

"So Austin you were going to tell me the story behind Lord Dragoon, why you have the Golden Power Staff and the connection of your Wolf Spirit in all this." Billy said

"Wait you have the Golden Power Staff how long have you had it?" Tommy asked

"Four years." Austin said

"But Jason couldn't hold onto it for long." Tommy said

"Tommy unlike Jason I've already gone through a near death experience in fact the Car Accident I was in. I shouldn't have even survived it." Austin said before finishing his drink.

Tommy looked shocked. Billy looked on and shook his head he knew Austin was capable of getting himself out of things but Tommy was an experienced Ranger he knew how to handle things.

"That's no reason to treat everyone like dirt." Tommy said sternly

"Why not they treat me like that all the time." Austin said coldly

"Tommy, knock it off. Austin can you just tell the story?" Billy asked

Austin looked at Billy and took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. Austin opened them and Tommy was shocked to see Red/Black eyes.

"What going to think I'm a demon now? Been there a priest already disproved that theory when he threw holy water on me." Austin said as he put his sunglasses back on

"No I was just thinking that you could pull off a great Dark Angel." Tommy said

"Never been called that before." Austin said

"Look can we just get on with this I for one would like to know why Lord Dragoon is after me." Billy said

"Good point." Tommy said

"Well it all started four years ago." Austin started

(Flash Back Four Years Ago)

In Angel Grove a Fourteen Year old Austin had just gotten off the bus. Austin was wearing a Black Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Boots. He then walked off. Later in the desert area of Angel Grove Austin walked along.

"The energy signal is coming from around here." Austin thought as he looked at the device.

Just then he saw something it was a giant Pyramid. On the ground in front of it was a man. Austin ran up.

"Hey are you ok?" Austin asked

"No." The man said

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"I am Prince Trey of Triforia I came here hoping to find the Power Rangers." Trey said

There hasn't been any Power Rangers in Angel Grove since Countdown to Destruction." Austin said

"Yes I remember that. Who are you?" Trey asked

"I'm Austin Blaze I'm the Black Wolf Ranger." Austin said

"Black Wolf as in the Black Wolf of Dragious's Army?" Trey asked

"Yeah I call him Logan why?" Austin asked

"Then please take the Golden Power Staff and protect it." Trey said as he made the Staff appear.

"Who is Dragious and what is going on?" Austin asked

"Dragious is a powerful Dragon but a good Dragon he is kind but his twin brother Lord Dragoon is pure evil." Trey said

"Lord Dragoon?" Austin asked

"Yes. He is a Dark Dragon. I fear that Lord Dragious is getting weaker and will perish. Lord Dragoon destroyed nearly the whole army except for the Black Wolf and Lord Dragious's loyal warrior." Trey said

"How do you fit into this?" Austin asked

"Because Lord Dragoon wanted the powers of the Gold Ranger to become more powerful and break him of the curse." Trey said

"What curse?" Austin asked

"Rat, Ox, Snake, Tiger, Dog, Rabbit, Pig, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster and Horse. If these eleven are taken out then Lord Dragoon has no choice but to go after then ones who destroyed them." Trey said

"Sounds like the animals of the Chinese Zodiac." Austin thought

"Please I can not survive after I was caused to power down my body was separated into three essences. Trey of Courage, Trey of Wisdom and me Trey of Heart." Trey said

"Let me guess the other two were destroyed." Austin said

"Correct." Trey said

"What do you want me to do?" Austin asked

"Take this." Trey said as he held out the Golden Power Staff.

Austin grabbed the Golden Power Staff and a beam of light hit Austin's face causing his sunglasses to fall off and the Red of his eyes to turn Gold. Just then Austin transformed into the Gold Ranger and took the Golden Power Staff.

"Thank you." Trey said

"So what else can you tell me about Lord Dragoon?" Austin asked

"I'm sorry but that is all I know." Trey said

"That's ok." Austin said

"Thank you Austin of Earth protect the Golden Powers." Trey said

Trey then disappeared in a sparkle of light. Austin put his head down and powered down. He then picked up his sunglasses and put them back on.

"I promise you Trey I'll defeat Lord Dragoon." Austin said

(End Flash Back)

"So Trey's dead?" Tommy asked

"Yes he couldn't survive for long with out his other two essences." Austin said

"That was an honorable thing to do." Billy said

"Thanks." Austin said

"But what about the reason he's after Billy?" Tommy asked

"Can I at least have another drink first?" Austin asked

"Sure." Billy said as he walked off with Austin glass.

Austin stood up and stretched while Tommy looked at his cup that was now empty.

"You might want to get another drink this part is where it gets complicated." Austin said

Tommy nodded and went out to the kitchen. In the Kitchen Tommy walked up and started making himself another Coffee.

"Why are you here Tommy?" Billy asked

"Eric contacted me and told me about Austin's past Eleven Years of being alone and no one giving him the time of day. We both figure that old Rangers from the past might be able to help bring Austin out of his shell and help him." Tommy said

"Sounds good. But one thing about Austin you push to far he'll just turn cold again." Billy said

"That's what Eric said." Tommy said

"Tommy this kid gets no chance I'm the only teacher who keeps him in class after the first day I realized if I just leave Austin alone he's alright. The other teachers don't know how to control him so they send him to study hall. He gets straight A's and the Principal is on his back about wearing his Sunglasses inside. Only Ryan, Tiffany and Amy have been able to not get Austin to snap at them. In fact Austin and Amy tend to call each other jerk and bitch." Billy said

"But I don't get it. Why did he come to you now why not when all this started?" Tommy asked

"Because he didn't know me then and also I tried to ask him to help but he refused so I had to back away and let him come to me." Billy said

"Oh." Tommy said

"Look unlike you, Jason, Rocky, Adam and a few other rangers. All you guys do is train. Austin's like that but he also works on his Motorbike." Billy said

Tommy just nodded. At the same time in the living room Austin was talking to Logan after Tommy left the room.

"You ok?" Logan asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

"I wonder why Tommy keeps asking you questions." Logan said

"I have no idea." Austin said

"So are you going to explain to them about why Lord Dragoon wants Billy?" Logan asked

"I have too. Billy has a right to know." Austin said

"Are you sure about this?" Logan asked

"Logan. I need to do this. Billy has to know." Austin said

Just then Tommy and Billy walked back in and Billy placed Austin's drink on the table.

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Billy said

"So now why is Lord Dragoon after Billy?" Tommy asked

"Tommy." Billy said

"What?" Tommy asked

"It's fine. I found that out a month after I gained the Golden Powers." Austin said

(Flash Back Four Years Ago)

Austin was back in Angel Grove in the mountains. Austin walked along until he came to some old ruins. Austin ran up to the ruins and checked them out.

"What the heck?" Austin asked

Just then Austin was taken in a Black Beam of light and he teleported downwards. When the Black Beam of Light disappeared Austin found himself inside a place he had never seen before. It had control panels an energy tube in the corner and behind him were old Ranger suits.

"Where the hell am I?" Austin asked

(End Flash Back)

"Wait are you telling me you entered the Power Chamber?" Tommy asked

"Yes. That's what I'm telling you." Austin said

"But that's impossible it was destroyed." Tommy said

"Maybe it wasn't Tommy." Billy said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Remember you have to teleport down more with the Power Chamber. I have a feeling the Power Chamber for Turbo was a temporary base." Billy said

"Good point." Tommy said

"Can I continue?" Austin asked

"Sure." Tommy said

"Anyway." Austin restarted

(Restart Flash back)

Austin looked around and then went up to the consoles and started pressing the buttons on the consoles. Just then a strange orb lit up and Austin looked at it but then it turned off. Austin shrugged and went back to looking around just then the whole place lit up and Austin looked around and saw the orb light up again. Just then Austin saw a head in a tube.

"What the?" Austin asked

"Welcome Austin I've been expecting you." The being said

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"I'm Zordon. I have come back to tell you about the threat that will come to Earth known as Lord Dragoon." Zordon said

"Lord Dragoon is the same one who attacked and killed Trey of Triforia." Austin said

"Correct. Now I need you to listen carefully Austin. The Original Blue Ranger Billy Cranston is in great Danger and will need you help." Zordon said

"Why should I help?" Austin asked

"Because Billy knows how to destroy the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"Ok." Austin said

"But there's more. For you see Billy will also be hunted down because Lord Dragoon will need him along with the Golden Power Staff to destroy his brother Dragious and the Black Wolf who you call Logan for good." Zordon said

"But what does this have to do with Billy?" Austin asked

"Billy is the Blue Wolf. He was the last of the Original Rangers left making him one of the most powerful beings. But there is more. You see a being named Cestria has fallen to the Darkness and Billy is back on Earth hiding until the time is right for him to appear. Cestria is now Castrill and she is in love with Billy. If she succeeds in getting Billy she will force him to marry her. I knew I should have convinced Billy to come back to earth." Zordon said

"Don't blame yourself for something that you could not change." Austin said

"True. But Castrill is not working for Lord Dragoon she is tricking him and everyone and is working for her master who is truly after Billy." Zordon said

"Who?" Austin asked

"This man." Zordon said

Just then the screen changed and it showed a Muscular Man in Black/Silver Armor his eyes were pure Black and he gave Austin a cold shiver down his spine.

"This is the Knight of Darkness. The king of Corruption. He is Emperor Zrake." Zordon said

"Emperor Zrake?" Austin asked

"Yes he is pure Darkness no one has ever been able to defeat him." Zordon said

"Ok now I'm freaked." Austin said

"There is more he does not care for Castrill. He is after Billy to use the Blue Ranger to destroy everything." Zordon said

"But how?" Austin said

"Emperor Zrake can manipulate anything once he has something under his control." Zordon said

"Ok that is disturbing." Austin said

"I agree." Zordon said

"So now what?" Austin asked

"All I can tell you is that Castrill has control of five Zords. They are a Dark Blue Lion, a Dark Green Jaguar, a White Tiger, a Purple Cheetah and a Dark Red Bear. These five Zords will belong to the five other rangers of Beast Unleashed. Scott Winters, Ryan Frost, Arian Vance, Amy Summers and Tiffany Dennard." Zordon said

"Ok I have no idea who two of them are." Austin said

"You will soon enough Austin. But I need you to keep an eye on them and help them reclaim there Zords make sure they understand there powers. Help them discover themselves and help them heal." Zordon said

"Why me I'm the cold hearted prick no one likes." Austin said

"Because in return you will heal your own heart." Zordon said

"That was seven years ago Zordon I don't know if I can." Austin said

"You must try Austin for the good of man kind you must try." Zordon said

Austin looked down he didn't know what to do.

"I must go Austin if you see the Original Rangers let them know I'm sorry." Zordon said

"For what?" Austin asked

But Zordon never answered he just disappeared and then Globe went black.

(End Flash Back)

Billy and Tommy both looked on shocked at what they just heard.

"Many people thought it was Lord Dragoon that turned Cestria into Castrill but it wasn't it was Emperor Zrake that turned Cestria into Castrill." Austin said

"I can't believe he wants to make Billy destroy the Rangers." Tommy said

"I don't believe it either but I figured it was because of Billy's knowledge of the power rangers and his high IQ had something to do with it." Austin said

"Ok now I'm freaked." Billy said

"One question what was Zordon sorry about?" Tommy asked

"I haven't a clue." Austin said

Just then Logan the Black Wolf Spirit appeared. Tommy jumped backwards causing Billy and Austin to laugh.

"Not funny it's not every day you see an animal spirit appear." Tommy said

"Tommy this coming from a guy you used to follow orders from a giant floating head, Who has been to other planets and dimensions been turned evil what three times? A being who has been the Original Green Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger and Black Dino Thunder Ranger. You Mr. Legendary Power Ranger?" Billy asked

"I would have said Multicolored." Austin said with a laugh

"Not funny." Tommy said

"Your right Christmas Ranger." Austin said

The two veteran Rangers looked at Austin.

"What technically Black and White aren't colors there shades. So being that the fact he's been Green and Red would back him the Christmas Ranger." Austin said

"I never thought of it that way." Billy said as he laughed.

"Neither did I but if you tell anyone this I will hurt you." Tommy said to Billy

"Ok I won't tell." Billy said

"Hey Jason was also the Christmas Ranger." Tommy said

Not quite while Gold maybe a color the two more known colors for Christmas are Green and Red and besides The Gold Ranger form has more Black then Gold. So technically he was the Black Ranger in Gold Armor." Austin said

The two older Rangers both looked at Austin and then nodded in agreement.

"Anyway now what?" Billy asked

"What I told you. You can not tell the other Rangers until after the destruction of Lord Dragoon." Austin said

"But." Billy said

"No buts Billy. We have to make sure that they stay safe I'm the only one who can fight the Zodiac Monsters." Austin said

"You do have a point." Billy said

"Look there are still two more Zords left one for Tiffany and one for Scott. Austin said

True." Billy said

"I need you too make sure they get those Zords. But also I have my own mission I need to complete before I reveal my identity to the other rangers." Austin said

"What's that?" Tommy asked

"There's a Monster known as Soul Hunter he hunts Souls more pacifically he hunts human souls mostly those of the dead. I know full well that Scott's step father, my parents and sister have been captured by the freak because I'm the one who called in the ambulance but I ready knew it was too late." Austin said

"He sounds awful." Tommy said

"He is. I need to make sure he's dead before anyone else gets killed and there soul ripped from them." Austin said

The two Rangers nodded.

"Austin." Tommy said

"Yeah." Austin said

"There's a reason I came here and it wasn't just to see Billy." Tommy said

"Then why?" Austin asked

"I came to see you and ask you to do something." Tommy said

"Like what?" Austin asked

"I figure with that Motorbike you like to travel around right?" Tommy asked

"Yeah so what's your point?" Austin asked

"My point is that I want you on every weekend to travel to the places where the Rangers have been and visit them." Tommy said

"Why?" Austin asked

"Why not?" Tommy asked

Austin mentally sighed

"It would be nice to see old Rangers but so far only Taylor and Billy have actually accepted me for my eyes." Austin thought

"Look I'm not pushing you into anything Austin but it would do you some good to get away from this place." Tommy said

"I've already been to Canada and Korea." Austin said

"When?" Billy asked

"I just got back from Korea I'm as tired as hell. Also went to Canada to get something for Amy from her brother." Austin said

"Oh." Billy said

Austin the stood up and looked at Tommy.

"Where do you think I should go first then?" Austin asked

"Go to Silver Hills I'm sure Taylor would love to have an argument with you." Tommy said

"True." Austin said

Austin then started to walk off.

"You know why he's doing this don't you?" Billy asked

"Yes I do. But I need to get away I have no life here everyone hates me." Austin said

Billy nodded and Austin left as Logan vanished. Tommy walked up to Billy.

"I hope the other rangers can save Austin from his anger." Billy said

"They will." Tommy said

"I can't believe an evil freak is after me. Lord Dragoon just wants me to destroy the rangers now. Now so does Emperor Zrake." Billy said

"Don't worry I'm sure the Rangers will handle it." Tommy said

"I hope so." Billy said

Later at Austin's place Austin was lying on his bed when Logan showed up.

"You need to tell them why Zordon was sorry." Logan said

"Look I'd rather tell all the Original Rangers together then say it ten different times." Austin said

"Good point." Logan said

Logan disappeared and Austin looked up.

"Tell the Original Rangers I'm sorry." Zordon's voice said

"Sorry that you never told the six ninja Rangers they still have there power. Sorry you never told Billy about the Seventh Zeo Gem? Sorry for What Zordon you never told me." Austin said

"Because you figured it out." A voice said

"Whose there?" Austin asked

Just then Zordon's spirit showed up.

"Figured out what?" Austin asked

"There was a Seventh Zeo Gem. That the Ninja Rangers still have there powers. But most importantly I want you to tell them sorry that I never got a chance to say goodbye to the ones I first picked." Zordon said

Zordon then disappeared leaving Austin there looking at the wall. Austin sighed he had some things to figure out on his own.

"I'm too tired right now I need sleep." Austin thought.

Austin went to sleep thinking about what Zordon had just said

"I'm sorry Billy I lied to you. Emperor Zrake doesn't want you to destroy the Rangers. He wants to kill you and take your Blue Wolf Spirit." Austin said as he went to sleep.

End of the Story of Darkness


	13. Silver Cougar Ranger Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Silver Cougar Ranger Part1**

In the city of Crystal Beach the Rangers were fighting another one of Lord Dragoon's monsters. Scott the Red Beast Unleashed Ranger attacked the monster but was sent flying backwards. Just then energy waves appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the monster. The Rangers looked and saw The Black Wolf Ranger holding two thick blades with long handles.

"Thanks." Amy said

The Black Wolf Ranger nodded just then the monster grew thirty stories tall. The Rangers called in there Zords and combined them together to create the Beast Unleashed Megazord. The Beast Unleashed Megazord started fighting the monster but the monster took them down only to be attacked by the Black Wolf Zord in warrior mode.

"You'll pay for this ranger." The monster said

"Dream on. Fire!" The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Black Wolf Zord warrior mode's chest head opened up and fired a beam that hit and destroyed the monster. The Rangers jumped out of there Zords causing them to disappear. The Black Wolf Ranger started to walk off.

"Thanks again." Tiffany said

The Black Wolf Ranger stopped looked back and nodded before teleporting off. Later in the Power Chamber the Rangers were un-morphed and Scott was not happy.

"Man who does that Black Wolf Ranger, think he is?" Scott asked

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked

"I mean we could have taken down that monster but he shows up and takes it down no problem." Scott said

"Well he has been here longer." Tiffany said

"Don't tell me you're jealous of the Black Wolf Ranger." Amy said

"I am not jealous." Scott said a little too quickly

"You are jealous because he doesn't show up through the fight he shows up at the end and takes care of it for us." Amy said

"It was better when he didn't show up." Scott said

"Yes but that's because Lord Dragoon was distracted." Billy said

Scott growled and walked off. The others just looked on and shook there heads.

"Doesn't he realize that we're all fighting the same enemy?" Amy asked

"Right now he's trying to fight two. He believes that the Black Wolf Ranger is a rival he has to defeat and Lord Dragoon is an enemy he has to destroy." Billy said

"Great I wonder how long it will take before he goes out and challenges the Black Wolf Ranger to a fight." Tiffany said

The others nodded since they were wondering the same thing. Meanwhile in the park Scott was walking along.

"I'm the Red Ranger I should be the hero." Scott said

"You know that heroes come in many colors Scott." The Phoenix said inside Scott's mind

"I know but I'm the leader." Scott said

"Don't you think your letting that get to your head?" The phoenix asked

"Hey whose side are you on?" Scott asked

"No one's side just stating the obvious." The Phoenix said

"Trust me the next opponent will be taken down by me." Scott said

"Right." The Phoenix said

Just then Scott noticed Austin teaching some kids Soccer. Scott was shocked he never thought Austin was capable of being nice. The kids ran up and tackled Austin to the ground.

"Tell us a Ranger story." The kids said

"Ok now where was I in my last story?" Austin asked

"You just finished the Mutiny Part3." One kid said

"Of course now I'm up to A Wannabe Ranger." Austin said

"Yep." The Kids said

"Well." Austin said then he started telling the kids a different version of the Ranger story (The Story is the New Beginnings Saga)

Scott couldn't believe it what he was hearing and seeing Austin was being nice and he was telling the kids a story. Scott walked off. The next day at Crystal Beach High Scott was at his locker when he saw Austin talking to some guy who had a build like Wes was the same height as Wes he had Black hair and was wearing a Blue Shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers he also had a Tattoo of a Dragon around a Dagger on his arm.

"Thanks again for teaching the Kids Soccer." The man said

"It's no problem Daniel." Austin said

"I know it was my turn but…" Daniel said before Austin put his hand up to stop him

"Your girlfriend was in the hospital I know Daniel its fine really." Austin said

"Thanks again." Daniel said

Austin nodded and Daniel walked off.

"Wow the Cold hearted prick actually has a heart." Scott said as he walked up after closing his locker.

"I'm only cold to people I don't like." Austin said coldly

"What did I ever do to you?" Scott asked

"Gee you tried to attack me on the first day we met. You constantly pick fights with me for no reason." Austin said coldly

"Well if you weren't such a prick." Scott said

"At least I don't talk to myself." Austin said as he walked off

Scott stood there in shock then he saw Amy walk past Austin and Austin handing Amy something before heading off to the Library. Amy then walked up to Scott

"What did he give you?" Scott asked

"The box set of Supernatural Season 1 I'll get the next one when I finish this." Amy said as she walked off.

"You are weird." Scott said

"No I just happen to know how to stay off Austin's bad side unlike you." Amy said before going into class.

Scott sighed and went to his math class. Meanwhile in a destroyed Moon Palace a woman with Gold Armor appeared and looked around.

"So Lord Zedd's Castle was destroyed huh?" The woman asked

The woman looked around and then down on Earth.

"Well power rangers I'm coming for you because Scorpina is back." Scorpina said

Scorpina teleported off. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the Juice Bar. Tiffany and Amy were talking about how hot the brothers of Supernatural are. While the males trained. Scott looked over at Tiffany and Amy as they both laughed.

"I'm hotter then those two actors." Scott mumbled

"Dude you really have got to stop talking to yourself." Arian said

"I know it's bad and besides it's not like there ever going to meet the boys of Supernatural." Ryan said

"Oh my god you have a crush on Tiffany." Arian said

"I do not." Scott said with a blush

"Yes you do." Ryan said

"Ok maybe I do." Scott said

The other two males sighed and went back to training. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was working out in his own gym. Just then Scott's guardian spirit Phoenix showed up.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Austin asked

"I wanted to know what you thought of the Rangers last performance." Phoenix said

"It would have gone better if Scott listened to Billy and realized that the monster was built to withstand physical attacks." Austin said

"True." The Phoenix said

"Also that he doesn't seem to listen to his team mates either it's like he's trying to prove himself worthy." Austin said

"He is he thinks that he can defeat monsters so that they don't need your help." The Phoenix said

"Right it took Ryan, Tiffany and Amy to defeat a monster that caused Arian and Scott to argue all the time." Austin said

"True." The Phoenix said

"What's up?" Austin asked

"I don't know if Scott is the right choice for Red Ranger or not." The Phoenix said

"We can't determine fate if his fate isn't the Red Ranger then we'll know but if it is we'll just have to stick with it." Austin said

The Phoenix nodded and disappeared. Austin looked at a picture of his parents and sister and walked over to it.

"Fate can't be changed no matter what we do. But I will fight to keep the city you were born in Dad. Mom I miss you two a lot. Sis I miss you so much you were only five you shouldn't have lost your life like that." Austin said cried.

Logan the Wolf Spirit showed up he knew Austin needed help otherwise the poor kid was going to drive himself to suicide. Logan disappeared before Austin could see him. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Logan showed up and saw Billy working on the Beast Cannon.

"Nice." Logan said

"Oh hey Logan how's Austin?" Billy asked

"He needs to get away. The more people put him down the harder it is for him to keep going. I'm afraid he might take his own life." Logan said

"Well he needs friends." Billy said

"True but the only friends he has are you, Tommy and Taylor." Logan said

"What about Daniel?" Billy asked

"There not exactly friends they only meet when they help out at the Orphanage." Logan said

"Ah." Billy said

"I'm worried he might drive himself to the ground." Logan said

"Well if people looked beyond his eyes and the fact he lived in a car accident he should have died in then maybe people will understand him." Billy said

"True." Logan said

Logan disappeared and Billy went to the console and pressed the communication button.

"Yeah." A voice said

"Hey Eric its Billy. Austin's starting to slip even more." Billy said

"I knew that army mission would do this." Eric said

"I don't think he can take much more of the constant freak taunts and everything else." Billy said

"Well on the weekend send him here I'll see what I can do." Eric said

"Thanks." Billy said

"No problem." Eric said

Billy stopped the communication. He sighed and went back to work on the new weapon. Meanwhile in the Park the five Rangers were playing a game of Basketball when all of a sudden Z Putties showed up.

"What the hell?" Tiffany asked

"I have no idea." Amy said

"Billy this is Ryan what are these things?" Ryan asked into his communicator

Back in the Power Chamber Billy looked at the Screen.

"Those are Z Putties but they should have been destroyed." Billy said

Back in the Park the Rangers started fighting the Z Putties only to be attacked by a boomerang blade. The Rangers looked and saw Scorpina. Back in the Power Chamber Billy stepped backwards.

"Rangers get out of there." Billy said

"No can do." Scott said

"Scott you can't beat her she's too powerful." Billy said

"Sorry but I never run away from a fight." Scott said

"Damn it Scott." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the park the five Beast Unleashed Rangers looked on.

"Ready?" Scott asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other four Rangers said as they made there morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." The Five Rangers said

"Red Phoenix Ranger Power." Scott called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

The five Rangers started fighting the Putties and all Scorpina did was stand back and watch with a smile on her face. Meanwhile on the road Billy was driving towards Austin's place.

"I know he doesn't want to help but right now I need his help." Billy thought.

Meanwhile back in the Park the Rangers were having a tough time with the Putties. Ryan managed to get up to Scott.

"We need to retreat." Ryan said

"No. We'll defeat this bitch." Scott said

"I agree with Ryan we need to leave." Tiffany said

"No." Scott said

"For goodness sake. Scott, get it though your thick head we need to leave." Arian said

"These guys are too strong for us." Amy said

Scott just growled and kept fighting the putties. The others gave up and continued fighting even though they wished Scott would just give up. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was working he had finished cleaning his Black SUV when Billy showed up.

"Austin." Billy said as he got out of his car

"What's up?" Austin asked

"The Rangers need your help there fighting Scorpina." Billy said

"I think we're going to have to wait." Austin said

Just then Putties showed up. Billy and Austin started fighting the putties then Billy hit the Z and the Putty blew apart.

"Hit the Z!" Billy yelled to Austin

Austin slammed his foot into the Z on the Putties chest and it blew apart.

"Thanks." Austin said

The two kept fighting the Putties. Meanwhile back in the park the other rangers were getting tired and were now surrounded by the Putties.

"We should have retreated." Ryan said

"We'll find a way out of this." Scott said

"Damn it Scott stop being so thick headed and realize that we don't stand a chance you should have listened to Billy." Amy said

"No. I refuse to let anyone stop me from being a hero." Scott said

The others mentally shook there heads hoping that something would help them. Meanwhile back at Austin's place Billy and Austin defeated the Putties.

"Man I haven't done that in a while." Billy said

"Now what?" Austin asked

"Go help the other Rangers they need it." Billy said

Austin nodded and morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and teleported off. Billy sighed and went back to his car. Meanwhile back in the Park the other rangers were about to be attacked when a Black blur took down all the putties and stopped in front of the Rangers revealing the Black Wolf Ranger.

"So the sixth ranger is here." Scorpina said

"Got that right and you must be Scorpio's sister Scorpina." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You are correct Ranger now I have all six of you. Putties capture them." Scorpina said

The Rangers started fighting the Putties but only the Black Wolf Ranger was able to defeat them by hitting the Z on there chest. Scorpina then fired a beam out of her sword and the Black Wolf Ranger dodged the beam but it hit the other five Rangers causing them to power down. Just then five putties appeared and they turned the color of the Ranger but there Z turned into the symbol of each Ranger.

"Meet my elite Putties." Scorpina said

"Oh great." Scott said

"This is not good." Tiffany said

"Got that right Rangers you pathetic humans can't defeat me." Scorpina said

The Black Wolf Ranger stood there ready to fight the new Putties.

"Don't think I don't know about the Wolf Blades I know all about them Black Ranger." Scorpina said

"Well at least you won't be surprised." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Goodbye Rangers I'll be back for your powers later Black Ranger." Scorpina said

Scorpina and the putties teleported off. The five Beast Unleashed Rangers stood up and walked over to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Scott asked

"I couldn't she would have taken my powers too." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I could have stopped her." Scott said

"Says the guy who never listened to Billy when he told you to stay away from her and now she has all five your powers. What were you trying to accomplish Scott? Were you trying to prove to me that you're a great Ranger well you failed because all I see is a weakling whose to far in over his head to not listen to his teammates. Now I need to find a way to get your powers back and defeat Scorpina." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off

The other Rangers looked at Scott.

"Come on let's head back to the Power Chamber." Ryan said

"I agree." Arian said

"There we'll be able to learn more about Scorpina." Tiffany said

"Guys." Scott said before getting punched to the ground by Amy.

Tiffany, Arian and Ryan all looked at Amy.

"Just shut up Scott. You should have listened to us. You're supposed to be the leader and know when to stop fighting but you don't you kept going even though we were out numbered and over powered. So just shut up and come on. You've done enough damage." Amy said

"More then that your rivalry with the Black Ranger is getting annoying Scott so what he always shows up to help destroy the monster at least we know that we have someone to back us up if we need it." Ryan said

The four walked towards the car with Scott following behind. Meanwhile back in Austin's house Austin had powered down and now was looking at some files in his computer room.

"There has to be something we can use to defeat Scorpina but what?" Austin asked himself

Austin typed in energy crystals but didn't get the answers he was looking for.

"Wait a sec the Seventh Zeo Crystal that's it." Austin said

"But no one knows where it is." Logan said as he appeared.

"Maybe no one but I know something that might." Austin said

Logan tilted his head in confusion at what Austin said as Austin walked out of the room. Austin walked back in with the Golden Power Staff.

"Of course." Logan said getting what Austin meant.

"Now Golden Powers of Triforia please hear my call locate the seventh Zeo Crystal." Austin said

Just then the Golden Power Staff started to glow and then a beam shot out and it the virtual map Austin had displayed on the wall. Austin moved closer and touched where the beam had hit. It had said Greece.

"Ok that was the last place I was expecting it would be." Austin said

"But how are you going to find it?" Logan asked

"With the help of the Treasure hunting team of Rangers themselves." Austin said

"Who?" Logan asked

"Operation Overdrive." Austin said

Logan looked at Austin as Austin started typing the location into the computer and then started looking up Andrew Hartford to find the guy's house.

"If you know about Operation Overdrive why not go there?" Logan asked

"I may know about them but that doesn't mean I know where they live and besides I need to be careful I can't teleport because Sabrina might locate me. So I have to drive and I don't know how long that'll take." Austin said

"Good point." Logan said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Billy watched as the Five Rangers walked in.

"I hope your happy Scott." Billy said

"I'm sorry." Scott said

"I trusted you to be the Red Ranger and you went against my order to retreat. I told you that Sabrina was tough and you never gave me a chance to explain how to destroy the Putties." Billy said

"Sorry." Scott said

Just then Billy's communication system started beeping.

"Yeah." Billy said

"Billy it's the Black Wolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"I have a way to get the Rangers there powers back but I need to know if you're willing to become a Ranger again." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What?" Billy asked

"Billy. Zordon lied to you. He's sorry that he never told you that there was a seventh Zeo Crystal. One that would have made you leader of the Zeo Team." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But how are you going to find it?" Billy asked

"Simple I'm getting help from Operation Overdrive." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So what are we supposed to do?" Scott asked

"Try and fight the Putties but don't go anywhere near the ones who have your powers or Scorpina until I get back with the powers." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So what are these powers?" Tiffany asked

"If I'm right they might awaken the Silver Cougar Zord and make the holder the Silver Cougar Ranger or if he or she wanted Zeo Ranger Seven Silver." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I'm willing to see if I'm the one worthy of the powers I don't want to hide I want to fight." Billy said

"Now that's what I'd like to hear. I'll contact you when I find the Crystal." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good luck and thank you." Billy said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Communication went dead and Billy sat down on the chair.

"This is great." Ryan said

"Yeah a seventh Ranger." Arian said

"Great." Scott said

"Shut it." Arian said

"What?" Scott asked

"Look if Billy can become the new Ranger we'll have a chance of defeating Scorpina if not then we're in trouble." Amy said

Scott nodded he knew he shouldn't feel jealous but he felt jealousy towards the Black Wolf Ranger for taking the spotlight.

"I will uncover who the Black Ranger is and then prove I'm the better Ranger." Scott thought

End of Silver Cougar Ranger Part1


	14. Silver Cougar Ranger Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Silver Cougar Ranger Part2**

Back in Austin's house Austin was waiting for the results on where he can find Andrew Hartford's mansion. Just then Austin's computer beeped and then Austin sat down at the computer and smiled.

"Found it." Austin said

"Perfect now we just need to get that Crystal." Logan said

"Not tonight I'm tired I'll leave first thing in the morning." Austin said

"What about school?" Logan asked

Austin just looked at Logan

"Sorry Stupid question." Logan said

"Yes it was." Austin said

"So what now?" Logan asked

"I'll head over there tomorrow it will probably take me most of the day to get there." Austin said

"True." Logan said

Austin went to bed after printing out the coordinates of the Hartford Mansion and turning off his computer. Meanwhile in Amy's place Amy was watching Supernatural with Tiffany.

"Seriously Dean is hot." Amy said

"I agree so is Sam." Tiffany said

"Oh yeah especially that scene where's he's in bed and only his top half of his body is showing. Yum." Amy said

"Dean's hot in his own way." Tiffany said

"True." Amy said

"I still can't believe Austin let you borrow this." Tiffany said

"The strange part is he asked if I wanted to watch the first three series and I couldn't turn it down." Amy said

"You two just like the show." Tiffany said

"The Strange part is I sort of like Austin in a Big Brother sort of way." Amy said

"Yeah I've noticed he seems to not go off at you he seems to like the fact you talk back at him with just as much gusto as him." Tiffany said

"Of course. He's the jerk and I'm the Babe in Total Control of Herself." Amy said

"That you are girlfriend." Tiffany said

"So why aren't you with miss slut?" Amy asked

"She wanted to have a stupid little sleepover please all she does is talk about Austin it's disgusting." Tiffany said

"True." Amy said

"Besides a sleepover watching two very hot guys kill things and still look damn hot to give us girls great dreams for weeks is better." Tiffany said

"Girl you are on the ball." Amy said

The two clinked there glasses of soda and continued to watch Supernatural. Meanwhile at Arian's house Arian was doing his homework while his mother was making dinner.

"What's wrong Arian?" Mrs. Vance asked

"It's nothing just Scott Winters he can't stand someone being better then him and it annoys him." Arian said

"But there's always going to be someone better then him." Mrs. Vance said

"Yeah I know that. But he just doesn't let up." Arian said

Mrs. Vance just shook her head and went back to cooking she didn't want to know about this. Meanwhile at Ryan's place Ryan was playing cards with his brother Noah.

"So Bro do you think Mom and Dad will allow me to stay up late?" Noah asked

"Nope sorry but you know Mom and Dad they don't allow either one of us to stay up late." Ryan said

"Dang." Noah said

"Yeah I know it sucks but what can we do?" Ryan asked

"True." Noah said

Ryan won the card game and the two started again. Meanwhile at Scott's place Scott was still angry that the Black Ranger was taking the Spotlight. Just then Scott's Phoenix Spirit showed up.

"Scott calm down." The Phoenix said

"How can I calm down The Black Ranger takes all my thunder I should be the hero not him." Scott said

"There's no I in team." The Phoenix said

"True. But I don't care I want my powers back and I'm going to get them." Scott said

"Scott it's reckless you could get yourself killed." The Phoenix said

"I'll just resurrect from the ashes like a Phoenix." Scott said with a stupid laugh

The Phoenix Spirit sighed Scott had lost it. It was only a matter of time before he snapped and went after the Black Ranger for a fight.

"Scott I can't resurrect you if you die." The Phoenix said

"Sure you can." Scott said

"Scott I'm not that powerful." The Phoenix said

"I want to be the best and I intend to be the best no matter what you or anyone says." Scott said

"Scott this isn't a contest to see who will win the best Ranger award. You're going to get yourself killed if you keep going down this road it's your own fault that you lost your powers. The Black Wolf Ranger is helping you by getting the one thing that can help you get your powers back so just wait until your powers come back." The Phoenix said

"I was never one for waiting." Scott said

The Phoenix sighed and disappeared. Meanwhile at Billy's place Billy was studying up on old data on Scorpina when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Billy asked when he answered the phone

"Billy hi it's Trini." Trini said

"Hey Trini how's life as Ritchie's wife?" Billy asked

"Good. I just called to ask how you were doing." Trini said

"I'm ok my rangers lost there powers because of Scorpina." Billy said

"She's still alive?" Trini asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Have you told the others?" Trini asked

"I can't not after what I found out." Billy said

"What?" Trini asked

"There was a seventh Zeo Crystal that Zordon never told us about." Billy said

"You're kidding?" Trini asked

"Nope the Black Wolf Ranger found it and is going to go get it." Billy said

"How does he intend to do that?" Trini asked

"With some help from Operation Overdrive." Billy said

"The team that had four sets of Villains?" Trini asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Good choice." Trini said

"True." Billy said

"So what color would you have been?" Trini asked

"Silver." Billy said

"Ok Billy what's going on you never give one word answers like this?" Trini asked

"It's the Black Wolf Ranger's real identity Austin Blaze." Billy said

"Yeah Tommy told us about him." Trini said

"Well his wolf spirit is worried that Austin might decide to take his own life the only friends he has are myself, Tommy and Taylor." Billy said

"You're kidding me?" Trini asked

"Nope unless you count Amy and Daniel into the mix but they hardly talk to him." Billy said

"So are you going to help him?" Trini asked

"I'm sending him to Silver Hills later and hopefully meeting Eric might do Austin some good. Other then that all I can do is be there for him if he needs to talk and I can't force him I have to wait until he comes to me." Billy said

"I agree. Well I better go." Trini said

"Bye Trini." Billy said

"Bye." Trini said

Billy hung up and smiled. Just then the Phone Rang again. Billy picked it up.

"Hello Billy its Tommy." Tommy said

"Hey Tommy what's up?" Billy asked

"Nothing much just board." Tommy said

"Well I could use some help. Scorpina's back." Billy said

"You're kidding." Tommy said

"Nope and I'm having trouble with the Red Ranger he thinks since he's Red he has to be number one I think the power might be going to his head." Billy said

"So what do you think is happening?" Tommy asked

"I think he's jealous of Austin for the fact that when Austin is the Black Wolf Ranger he shows up and defeats the monster the others couldn't defeat." Billy said

"True. How is Austin?" Tommy asked

"According to Logan he's starting to get worse Logan's worried that Austin might take his own life. I just hope it's not before I get him to see Eric." Billy said

"Same here I know Eric will be able to help Austin in a way the rest of us can't." Tommy said

"True. But as for Scott I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I might have to find a new Red Ranger if this keeps up." Billy said

"True." Tommy said

"But anyway I found out that there's a Seventh Zeo Crystal." Billy said

"When?" Tommy asked

"Today from Austin himself. He even said that Zordon was sorry for not telling me about it." Billy said

"Wait seventh?" Tommy asked

"I think the Golden Power Staff is the sixth." Billy said

"Ah." Tommy said

"Well anyway I have classes to teach tomorrow." Billy said

"Same here. Night Bro." Tommy said

"Night." Billy said

The two hung up and Billy went to bed. The next day Austin was up and dressed in a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless Top, Stonewash Jeans and Black Sneakers. Austin was on his motorbike when Logan appeared.

"What about if the Rangers need help?" Logan asked

"Don't worry. If they need help the Phoenix will contact me." Austin said

"True." Logan said

Logan disappeared and Austin put his helmet on and drove off. Meanwhile back on the moon in the destroyed Moon Palace Scorpina looked on to her five colored Putties.

"Ok my minions go down and destroy your color Ranger." Scorpina said

The five nodded and left. Scorpina sat there and then decided to watch the fight up close so she teleported away. Meanwhile in the park Scott was walking along when the Red Puttee showed up in front of him.

"Good now I can destroy you." Scott said

"Then bring it." The Red Puttee said.

Scott and the Red Puttee started fighting each other. Meanwhile in the city Arian and Ryan were walking along talking when The Green and Blue Putties showed up.

"Oh great." Arian said

"Ready to rumble?" The Green Puttee asked

"Not really." Ryan said

"Well to bad because you're going to." The Blue Puttee said

"Fine." The two said as they put up there defenses.

Ryan and the Blue Puttee started fighting while the Green Puttee and Arian started fighting as well. Meanwhile at the front of Amy's place Amy and Tiffany walked out when The Pink and Yellow Putties showed up.

"Crap." Amy said

"You're going down." The Yellow Puttee said

"And you have no choice in the matter." The Pink Puttee said

"Well if we have no choice." Tiffany said

Amy started fighting the Yellow Puttee while Tiffany started fighting the Pink Puttee. Meanwhile back in the city Billy was walking along when Putties showed up with Scorpina.

"Hello Scorpina." Billy said

"Ex Blue Ranger nice to see you and to finally destroy you." Scorpina said

"Try it." Billy said

"Attack." Scorpina said

Billy then started fighting the Putties. Meanwhile at the Hartford Mansion Austin pulled up and got off his Motorbike and took off his helmet.

"Fancy." Austin said

"Now is not the time to gawk." Logan said in Austin's mind.

Austin sighed and mentally nodded and went to the front door and rang the bell. Just then Andrew's butler Spencer opened the door.

"Yes can I help you?" Spencer asked

"Yeah I need to talk to Andrew Hartford and his son Mack." Austin said

"And you are?" Spencer asked

"Austin Blaze." Austin said

"Sorry but Mr. Hartford is very busy." Spencer asked

Austin clicked his fingers and morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and then powered down.

"I'm dreadfully sorry sir please come on in." Spencer said

Austin walked in. Spencer then closed the door and led Austin to Andrew's office. Andrew was sitting at his desk when Austin and Spencer walked in

"Mr. Hartford this young man needs to talk to you." Spencer said

"I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." Andrew said

"I'm sorry sir but this young man is the Black Wolf Ranger." Spencer said

Andrew's head shot up and Austin quickly morphed and un-morphed.

"I'm sorry what brings you here?" Andrew asked

"I was hoping that the Operation Overdrive Rangers could help me. Austin said

"I'm sorry but Mack's on a date with Rose, Will is working at his company, Dax is filming a movie, Ronny is racing and Tyzonn is with his wife." Andrew said

"Damn it." Austin said

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked

"I need to find a very powerful crystal known as the Zeo Crystal but all I've managed to do is track it to Greece but I don't have the resources to find it from there." Austin said

"And you need my help." Andrew said

"Well you are a Treasure Hunter." Austin said

"True." Andrew said

"Well I need help. Do you think you can help me track its exact location?" Austin asked

"Sure come with me." Andrew said

The two walked off while Spencer smiled and was happy to see Andrew up and about again. A bit later in the Operation Overdrive base the two walked in. Austin whistled and Andrew laughed.

"Yeah it is impressive." Andrew said

"That it is." Austin said

"Why don't' you take off your sunglasses?" Andrew asked

"Huh oh my eyes aren't exactly normal there Red/Black so I get called freak a lot." Austin said

"Ah. Well anyway you said it was located in Greece right?" Andrew asked

"Yeah." Austin said

"Do you have anything that gives off the same energy reading?" Andrew asked

"Yeah I do." Austin said as he made the Golden Power Staff appear.

Andrew nodded and scanned it and the Computer picked up the location of the item.

"Perfect." Austin said

"Yes now you'll need to get there but I have a feeling that if you morph you might give away your location am I right?" Andrew asked

"Hey Dad what's going on?" A voice asked

Andrew and Austin looked and saw Mack, Rose, Will, Dax, Tyzonn and Ronny all standing there.

"I thought you six were doing something else." Andrew said

"We were but Spencer contacted us." Will said

"Well anyway this is Austin Blaze the Black Wolf Ranger." Andrew said

"Seriously I have seen you on the news man your moves with those swords are awesome." Dax said

"Thanks." Austin said

"Hey aren't you the one who survived that Car accident eleven years ago?" Rose asked

"Yeah I am." Austin said

"Why are you wearing Sunglasses its dark in here." Mack said

Austin sighed and took off his sunglasses the six Operation Overdrive Rangers all looked on in shock along with Andrew.

"Red/Black eyes?" Ronny asked

"That is…" Will started

"So cool." Dax finished

"Glad you think so the people in the city I live in consider me a freak." Austin said

"So there real?" Tyzonn asked

"Oh yeah." Austin said

"Awesome." Dax said

"Ok who gave him sugar?" Austin asked

"You know that's something we've tried to figure out." Ronny said

"But I think he's just on a constant sugar high." Rose said

"Anyway what are you doing here?" Mack asked

"An evil being known as Scorpina an old enemy of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers has returned and taken the powers of the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Beast Unleashed Rangers. I found the location of a special crystal known as the Zeo Crystal it's the seventh Crystal but all I could do was track it to Greece but from there I couldn't locate it's exact location and I know Andrew Hartford is a Treasure Hunter so he'd have the technology to find it." Austin said as he put his sunglasses back on

"Um why put them back on?" Will asked

"I have powers flowing through me trust me if I keep my sunglasses off for too long I can start to go crazy." Austin said

"In other words lose control." Rose said

"Yeah." Austin said

"Makes sense." Will said

"So Rangers are you willing to go for one more adventure?" Andrew asked

"You bet." Dax said

"That's why we're dressed in our Operation Overdrive Uniforms." Mack said

"I've set the coordinates into the shark now get going." Andrew said

"Come on Austin." Mack said

The Seven Rangers ran off towards the Shark hanger. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach Billy defeated the Putties just as Scott, Ryan, Tiffany, Arian and Amy all flipped in and landed on either there backs or there sides.

"Your Rangers are pathetic." Scorpina said

"Then again so are you." Billy said

"How dare you?" Scorpina asked

Billy stood his ground while the five Rangers tried to stand up. Meanwhile in Greece the six Operation Overdrive Rangers along with Austin were walking along.

"I'll tell you one thing that Shark is cool." Austin said

"That it is." Will said

"Man I can't get a reading from this Crystal." Rose said

"Let me try something." Austin said

Austin then pressed a button on the side of his sunglasses and he saw the Crystal inside a cave protected by four guardians.

"Well I have good news and bad news." Austin said

"What's the good news?" Dax asked

"I found the Crystal." Austin said

"And the bad?" Ronny asked

"It's protected by four rock guardians." Austin said

"Well then let's take them down." Mack said

"Theirs seven of us and four of them that means one of us is fighting alone." Dax said

"I'll do it you guys are more of a team." Austin said

"Are you sure?" Rose asked

"I'm the lone wolf the one everyone called a freak I've been living on my own for eleven years yeah I'm sure." Austin said

"Ok then." Dax said

The Rangers walked off.

"Hey Austin how did you find the Crystal?" Rose asked

Austin took off his sunglasses and handed Rose his sunglasses. Rose looked through the Sunglasses and saw they were scanners.

"Wow." Rose said

"There also my communication device." Austin said

"Now that's handy." Rose said

"True." Austin said

Rose handed Austin his sunglasses back and Austin placed them back on his face.

"Hey I have a question was that your Harley Davidson Motorbike outside the mansion?" Will asked

"Yep that was mine." Austin said

"It's sweet." Ronny said

"I built it from the ground up." Austin said

"Now you are a man I can respect building your own Motorbike." Ronny said

"Says the woman who can take the line from Top Gun. I have the need the need for speed." Austin said

"Yep that's me." Ronny said

The Rangers then approached the cave and the four guardians awakened.

"You guys ready?" Mack asked

"Ready." The other six said

"But how can you morph if you don't want Scorpina to know your location?" Rose asked

"You'll see." Austin said

"Ok then let's do it." Mack said

"It's Morphin Time." Austin said

Austin then moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest. Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger power." Austin said

Austin the morphed into the Gold Ranger.

"Overdrive Accelerate." The Six Operation Overdrive Rangers said

The six Rangers morphed into there Respective Ranger colors. Just then Mack and Will went after the first guardian, Tyzonn and Dax went after the second guardian, Ronny and Rose went after the third guardian while Austin went after the fourth guardian. Mack and Will both pulled out there weapons and it the guardian but the guardian attacked them both with rocks and sent them flying.

"Oh crud this guy can control earth." Will said

"No kidding." Mack said

Ronny and Rose pulled out there weapons and started fighting there Guardian. But the Guardian sent them flying using the power of the wind.

"Great Elemental Guardians." Rose said

"Oh crud." Ronny said

Dax and Tyzonn were both fighting there Guardian with there weapons when they both got blasted by water.

"Great a water guardian." Dax said

"I know this is not good." Tyzonn said

Austin was fighting the final guardian and he was playing with fire. Austin then realized something.

"Water defeats Fire, Fire defeats Earth, Earth defeats Wind and Wind defeats Water. Of course." Austin said as he dodged the flames.

Austin back flipped over to the other rangers.

"How do we defeat them?" Rose asked as Austin stopped back flipping

"Simple use there elements against themselves." Austin said

"Huh?" Tyzonn asked

"Fire against Earth, Earth against Wind, Wind against Water and Water against Fire." Austin said

"Perfect." Ronny said

"Ok we need four distractions." Will said

"Dax, Ronny, Mack and Tyzonn you guys are up." Rose said

"Hey why do we have to be the distractions?" Dax asked

"For one, water hates seeing blue on something else, Fire hates seeing red on something else yellow's closer to brown we have right now and silver is sort of like the sky." Austin said

The four nodded and stood in pacific spots.

"Hey windy can't get me." Tyzonn said

"Hey Fire Head can't burn me." Mack said

"Hey Water you couldn't even make me wet." Dax said

"Hey Earth for brains you can't hit me with your boulders." Ronny said

The four Guardians all faced the Ranger that insulted them and powered up four beams. Just then the Wing Guardian fired a silver beam of wind, The Water Guardian fired a water beam, the Fire Guardian fired a fire beam and the Earth guardian fired an Earth beam. The four Rangers dodged the beams and the four beams hit the other guardians causing Water to freeze up, Fire to turn into smoke, Earth to burn up and wind to calm down. Austin walked up to Water and tapped it and it broke apart.

"Well that was different." Mack said

"Come on." Austin said

The six Rangers nodded as they entered the cave. Inside the Cave the Seven Rangers walked up to the Crystal.

"Wow." Will said

"I know." Mack said

Austin walked up and went to grab it when a powerful force stopped him.

"You seek the crystal only for its power." A voice said

"No I don't I seek the power to help the other Beast Unleashed Rangers stop Scorpina from destroying the City." Austin said

"You seek the crystal for selfish purposes." The Voice said

"No I don't I don't even want the Crystals power I want to help my fellow Rangers save the city of Crystal Beach. Please you have to understand I'm not doing this for my sake I don't care what happens to me. But I want to help an old Ranger who is trying to be captured by an evil enemy known as Emperor Zrake who wants to capture Billy and take his wolf spirit." Austin said

"You speak from the heart. Your heart maybe protected by a strong wall but for people who accept you for who you are you are willing to let the wall break around them. You speak of the truth take the crystal and awaken the Silver Cougar Ranger and Zeo Ranger Six Silver." The Voice said

"Thank you." Austin said

Austin grabbed the Crystal and pulled it out. Then rangers then left and went home. Meanwhile back in the City of Crystal Beach the five Rangers were having trouble with the five colored Putties.

"You Rangers won't defeat me." Scorpina said

"What is it that you want Scorpina?" Billy asked

"I want revenge for what you Rangers did to my husband Goldar." Scorpina said

"You were married?" Billy asked

"Yes I loved Goldar with all my heart." Scorpina said

Billy shook his head. Meanwhile back at the Hartford Mansion Austin was now morphed as the Black Wolf Ranger and on his Motorbike that transformed into the Black Wolf Cycle.

"Thanks again for your help." Austin said

"Our pleasure and don't listen to a word those people say about you. Your cool and those eyes are a part of you." Will said

"Yeah you have a courageous Heart don't let the people destroy that." Rose said

"I'd say those people of Crystal Beach don't know what there missing out on. You're a great guy and I'm glad to call you my friend." Ronny said

"Same here after all I'm an Alien and my eyes are strange but you didn't care." Tyzonn said

"And I was an Android no one cared about that." Mack said

"Just remember you have us as friends now." Dax said

"Thanks." Austin said

"Now get going." Andrew said

Austin nodded and drove off.

"Come on I'm hungry." Will said

"You said it." Ronny said

The Operation Overdrive Rangers went inside the mansion. Later back in Crystal Beach the Rangers were down on the ground. But Scott wanted to keep fighting

"Scott, just give up already." Arian said

"No." Scott said

"He's right Ranger you stand no chance of defeating me." Scorpina said

"Maybe he doesn't but I do." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw the Black Wolf Ranger ride up on his Wolf Cycle holding a Blade in his hand he went past Scorpina and slashed her sending her flying into her five putties. The Black Wolf Ranger then stopped and hopped off his Wolf Cycle.

"You." Scorpina said as she stood up

"Yep and I brought along something that's going to help." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he pulled out the Silver Zeo Crystal

"No way." Scorpina said

"Well Billy ready to become a Ranger again?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You bet." Billy said

Billy took the Crystal and a silver energy went through him then the Crystal disappeared and turned into two Zeonizers and then into a Gold version of the Beast Unleashed morphers.

"Go for it." Austin said

"Beast Unleashed." Billy said

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called out as he flipped up the coin and pressed the Silver orb.

Billy's Ranger suit was Silver with Black version of Tommy's White Ranger Chest armor it had the coin of the Cougar on the Chest blue claw like marks going down from his left shoulder to right hip. The Helmet looked like a Cougar head. His gloves and boots didn't have slits like the other rangers except the Black Wolf Ranger.

"This feels amazing." Billy said

"Ready to rumble?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Silver Cougar Twin Swords." Billy said

Just then two Sabers appeared in Billy's hands the Swords had Cougar heads on the bottoms. Austin pulled out his Daggers.

"Wolf Blades." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then both of Black Wolf Ranger's Daggers transformed into two thick blades with long handles that had the Wolf symbol on them.

"So who do you want?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Scorpina I have an old score to settle." Billy said

"Then I'll take care of the five deformed Putties." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Good luck. Billy said

The two dashed off to fight there opponents. Billy kicked Scorpina sending her flying into a wall. Scorpina then threw her stinger at Billy but he caught it with his swords and sent it back. Meanwhile The Black Wolf Ranger was fighting all five colored Putties when he kicked the Pink one in the chest and it broke apart and the power turned back into Tiffany's Pink Ranger Morpher. The Black Wolf Ranger jumped up and placed his other blade into his right hand and caught the morpher with his left.

"Pink Ranger Catch." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he threw the morpher to Tiffany.

"Beast Unleashed." Tiffany called out as she caught the morpher and placed it on her wrist.

Tiffany morphed into the Pink Ranger and pulled out her Hyena Daggers and went after the putties that had just showed up and started hitting the Z. Meanwhile Billy double slashed Scorpina sending her flying into the ground she then stood up.

"Aren't you a little old for this Billy?" Scorpina asked

"I maybe old but I can still get the job done." Billy said

Billy and Scorpina kept on fighting. Meanwhile the Black Wolf Ranger blasted both the Yellow and Green Putties causing the powers to turn back into morphers. The Black Wolf Ranger caught both Morphers.

"Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger heads up." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he threw the two Rangers there morphers.

"Beast Unleashed." Arian and Amy called out as they both caught there Morphers and placed them on there wrists.

Just then Amy morphed into the Yellow Ranger and Arian morphed into the Green Ranger and the two pulled out there Power Weapons and went after the Putties. Billy sent Scorpina flying and managed to destroy her Stinger in the process.

"You will pay for that." Scorpina said

"Don't count on it." Billy said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger slash and blasted the Blue and Red Putties causing them to break apart and the powers to turn back into the morphers. The Black Wolf Ranger then caught the morphers.

"Red Ranger, Blue Ranger catch." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he threw the two there morphers.

"Beast Unleashed." Ryan and Scott said as they caught there Morphers and palced them on there wrists.

Just then Ryan morphed into the Blue Ranger while Scott morphed into the Red Ranger and the two pulled out there weapons but Scott went after Scorpina while Ryan went after The Putties. But before Scott could get to Scorpina the Black Wolf Ranger stopped him.

"Out of my way." Scott said

"Get to the Putties. Billy's handling Scorpina fine on his own if he needs help he'll ask for it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I'm the Red Ranger I should defeat the villains." Scott said

"Your part of a team Red Ranger get used to it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Scott was about to say something but then Putties attacked him so he had no choice but to fight the Putties. The Black Wolf Ranger turned around and saw Billy sending Scorpina to the ground. Billy then walked up to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Well that was fun." Billy said

"I'm not finished Rangers." Scorpina said

Scorpina then grew thirty stories tall and turned into a giant ugly scorpion.

"Well ready to see what the Silver Cougar can do?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You bet." Billy said

"Black Wolf Zord arise." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Silver Cougar Zord arise." Billy said

Just then the Black Wolf Zord appeared and then a thirty story tall silver mechanical Cougar appeared.

The two Rangers then hopped into there respective Zords.

"Hey Black Ranger are Zords are compatible." Billy said

"True but we still need two more Zords." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Well then let's get to warrior mode." Billy said

The two Rangers switched there Zords to Warrior Mode. Then they started fighting Scorpina.

"You won't win rangers." Scorpina said

"I'm not the one who has there tail bitten by the wolf." Billy said

Scorpina looked and then screamed as the Black Wolf Zord in Warrior mode ripped off her tail.

"You'll pay for that." Scorpina said

"Wolf Beam." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Cougar Beam." Billy said

"Fire." The two said

Just then the Wolf Chest head and the Cougar Chest head opened up and they both fired beams that hit and destroyed Scorpina. Just then the other Rangers were shocked when the putties just turned to dust. The Black Wolf Ranger and Billy landed on the ground and there Zords vanished.

"That was awesome." Ryan said

"I'll say." Tiffany said

"Well thank the Black Wolf Ranger here he found the Crystal." Billy said

"Thanks again." Amy said

"No problem well I better go." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported off. Billy then looked over at Scott.

"Scott." Billy said

"Yes?" Scott asked nervously

"I'm giving you one last chance if you blow this by doing something stupid I will give your powers to someone else." Billy said

"I'm sorry." Scott said

"No your not. You're so focused on being the hero you forget about us. I know you want to win Scott but Billy is experienced and knows what he's doing." Amy said

"Go one go home. I need to go shopping anyway. Now that I'm Silver I know I need new clothes." Billy said

The others laughed and they all left. Later at Scott's place Scott was on the couch looking at a picture of his father.

"I'll make Scorpio pay. But first I'll prove to the Black Ranger who the strongest Ranger truly is." Scott thought

End of Silver Cougar Ranger Part2


	15. Lost in Anger and Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **I am so sorry about the wait on this I hope you like the chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks badly. Again I'm sorry for the wait.

**Lost in Anger and Revenge**

At Crystal Beach High Tiffany was at her locker getting her books out when Jessica and her group showed up.

"Tiffany there you are." Jessica said

"What?" Tiffany asked

"I was just wondering why you never showed up for the sleepover." Jessica said

"Well I was busy that night." Tiffany lied

"Then why did we see you with Amy?" One of the girls asked

"We have a history assignment to do together." Amy said as she walked up

"Oh yes I forgot you two were partners in there." Jessica said

"Piss off Bitch." Amy said

"Hey I'm talking to my friend." Jessica said

"Yeah a friend you need to be able to talk to Austin." Amy said

"He's mine and soon he'll be my boyfriend." Jessica said

"Yeah in your dreams." Amy said

Jessica and her little fan club left. Tiffany sighed and straightened up her pink shirt.

"You ok?" Amy asked

"Not really I mean ever since Jessica got back from that camp she went to it seems she's turned into even more of a bitch then before." Tiffany said

"Hey thanks by the way for showing me Sign Language." Amy said

"No problem. Thanks for letting me watch Supernatural I needed a good night sleep thinking of someone hot." Tiffany said

"Hey I'm grateful for the company." Amy said

The two girls walked off. Meanwhile in tech class Austin was working on something when Billy showed up and placed a letter on Austin's desk. Austin picked it up and read the letter.

Dear Austin

I know you didn't expect to hear from me but I wanted to tell you thank you for giving me a reason to Treasure Hunt I missed it a lot and I now know that the reason why I treasure hunt is so that people can see treasures that they thought were lost. So as a thank you I've sent you plans for an upgraded version of your Wolf Cycle I know you can put this too good use. The plans should be in this envelope.

Signed Andrew Hartford.

Austin smirked and pulled out a Disc and smiled. Austin pulled up his bag and pulled out a CD cover and placed the disc inside and put it back in his bag along with the letter and went back to work. Meanwhile inside Lord Dragoon's Lair Castrill was watching old footage of the Pink Beast Unleashed Ranger.

"I hate the color Pink she is going down." Castrill said

"Careful she has a powerful ally." Scorpio said

"Shouldn't you be plotting revenge against the Silver and Black Rangers for killing your sister?" Castrill asked

"Yes I should but you need to heed your own warning about revenge." Scorpio said

"Listen buddy I've had it up to here with you telling me what to do." Castrill said

"I'm not telling you anything Castrill I'm just telling you to be careful now that Billy is the Silver ranger we have to be extra careful because now he can fight back and he is a very experienced Ranger." Scorpio said

"Yeah you're right but what can I do?" Castrill asked

"I don't know but stay away from Lord Dragoon he's as mad as hell for what Austin did to Poison." Scorpio said

"Yeah I know I heard that Earthquake had to hold him back from nearly killing Thunder for mentioning it." Castrill said

"You know I still don't get how Austin, Arian and Billy can withstand your beauty and not go gaga." Scorpio said

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Austin I can understand he's just heartless. But Arian and Billy I have no idea how they managed to not think I'm not." Castrill said

"True." Scorpio said

Scorpio walked off while Castrill wondered how she was going to get rid of the Pink Ranger. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach High. Tiffany was at her locker when Amy walked up.

"Hey." Amy said

"Hey." Tiffany said

"So are you ready to watch the rest of Supernatural Season 1 after school?" Amy asked

"You bet I am." Tiffany said

"Great." Amy said

Just then Austin walked past he was not happy.

"Jerk." Amy said

"Bitch." Austin said

"What's up?" Amy asked

"Scott is really pissing me off." Austin said

"Not again." Tiffany said

"Yeah and I think he's getting on Arian's nerves too saying he's the best fighter out there. No one can defeat him because he's learned fourteen different self defenses." Austin said

"So what?" Amy asked

"That's what I said." Austin said

"How is it that you two can talk so easily to each other?" Tiffany asked

"Blame it on Supernatural." Austin said

"One question. Why do you like Supernatural?" Tiffany asked

"I like the brothers when they fight how they look out for each other and Dean's way of talking to his Impala it's actually quite true and great to see a tough guy like him treat his Impala with such care." Austin said

"True." Amy said

"Later bitch." Austin said

"Later jerk." Amy said

Austin walked off and Tiffany laughed.

"What?" Amy asked

"You two act like brother and sister." Tiffany said

"Hey Austin's a great guy under that cold attitude." Amy said

"True." Tiffany said

Later after school Amy and Tiffany were at Amy's place watching Supernatural again.

"No way she said that?" Amy asked

"Way we were talking and Jessica said that she didn't like either one." Tiffany said

"How rude." Amy said

"True but what can you do?" Tiffany asked

"I have no idea. I can't wait to watch Season 2 from Austin and return this season to him." Amy said

"I know you have to let me know when you get it because I like watching this show." Tiffany said

"You just like to watch Dean and Sam." Amy said

"I'm not the only one." Tiffany said

"Guilty as charged." Amy said

The two girls laughed and went back to watching the show. Meanwhile at the Juice Bar Scott was punching the boxing bag while Ryan and Arian looked on when Andrew walked up to the two.

"Hey what's up with him?" Andrew asked

"Don't ask." Ryan said

"He's upset at the fact that he's not the best fighter here." Arian said

"Ok that's strange." Andrew said

Just then Alyssa walked in with her friend and up to Andrew, Arian and Ryan.

(Hey Alyssa) Andrew said before kissing her on the lips

(Hey yourself) Alyssa said after breaking the kiss

Ryan and Arian both smiled and went back to there drinks. Andrew, Alyssa and there friend walked off.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Arian said

"Most probably watching Supernatural." Ryan said

"Oh yeah." Arian said

Just then Scott walked up to the two and sat down and had a drink.

"Are you done beating yourself up?" Arian asked

"I'm not beating myself up." Scott said

"You're self destructing Scott. You're going to get yourself seriously hurt and you're going to realize that you needed us more then you realize it now." Arian said

"He's right Scott you need to put this hatred of the Black Ranger behind you otherwise it's going to blow up in your face." Ryan said

"I know what I'm doing." Scott said

Ryan and Arian sighed as Scott went back to training. The two left leaving Scott to pay for the drinks. Meanwhile back at Amy's place Tiffany and Amy were outside getting ready to meet the boys at the Juice Bar.

"I can't wait to have a smoothie." Tiffany said

"Same here." Amy said

Just then Amy's communicator beeped. The two girls looked around and saw no one.

"Yeah." Amy said

"Hey girls can you come to the Power Chamber we need to talk." Ryan said

"Sure we're on our way." Tiffany said

The two girls' then teleported off. A bit later in the Power Chamber the two girls' teleported in.

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked

"It's Scott he's self destructing." Ryan said

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked

"Because he went at Austin during Gym today but Austin moved out of the way causing Scott to be laughed at. Scott has a hatred of the Black Wolf Ranger who we don't know anything about." Arian said

"True and when Billy became the Silver Ranger Scott wasn't exactly happy about it. It's like he's trying to prove to the Black Ranger that he's better then him." Tiffany said

"This has gone on long enough." Ryan said

"I know but what can we do?" Tiffany asked

"Simple." Billy said

Everyone looked at Billy as he stood up from behind his Silver Cougar Cycle.

"What do you mean?" Tiffany asked

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Tommy Oliver." Billy said

Everyone looked and saw Tommy Oliver walk into the Power Chamber.

"No way." Ryan said

"Way. I'm here to talk some sense into Scott hopefully I can or you guys will be looking for a new Red Ranger." Tommy said

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Arian said

"It might have too if Scott doesn't realize that he's not a one man team." Tiffany said

"She's correct. Now I want you four to head to the mountains and have a picnic or something." Tommy said

"Ok." Tiffany and Amy said

"Sounds good." Ryan and Arian said

The four Rangers walked off. Tommy looked at Billy and sighed.

"I'll see what I can do about Scott." Tommy said

"I knew it was a risk with him after his father died and now he's trying to prove himself to everyone. But he doesn't need to." Billy said

"I know I've watched all it is that Scott seems to believe that the Black Wolf Ranger wants to take his spot on the team. But you and I both know that Austin doesn't want that he's only doing what he's being told to do." Tommy said

"I know." Billy said

Tommy walked off and Billy sighed he hoped that Tommy could talk some sense into Scott before it was too late. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Castrill was watching the Rangers.

"So four of the rangers are in the Mountains perfect now Pink Ranger you're going down." Castrill said

"And how do you plan to do that?" Scorpio asked

"With my own personal Zord the Evil Cheetah Zord." Castrill said

"You know that Dragoon only allows Monster who can't grow to use them right?" Scorpio asked

"True but I won't be controlling it he will. Castrill said pointing to a Kangaroo like monster." Castrill said

"Ah perfect divide and conquer." Scorpio said

"Exactly." Castrill said

Castrill teleported off with the Kangaroo like monster. Meanwhile in the Mountains the four remaining Rangers were hiking.

"This is fun." Tiffany said

"I agree with you on that." Amy said

"So what have you girls been doing anyway?" Ryan asked

"Watching Supernatural." Amy said

"Why didn't you invite us?" Ryan and Arian asked

"Huh?" The two girls asked

"Hello the girls that those guys meet are hot." Ryan said

"Besides I also love that Impala." Arian said

"Sorry." The girls said

"Never mind." The two males said

Just then Castrill appeared with the Evil Cheetah Zord behind her.

"Holy smoke." Tiffany said

"Not good." Ryan said

"Hello Rangers I'd like to introduce you to Kickaroo he's inside the Cheetah Zord right now and is ready to take you down." Castrill said

"We'll defeat him." Ryan said

"Careful guys we need to think before we act." Arian said

"I agree." Amy said

"All I ask is that the Pink Ranger stays here and fights me while the rest of you fight the Zord." Castrill said

"What?" Amy asked

"Tiffany. I have a feeling that Zord is yours that's why she doesn't want you in the Zord battle." Ryan said

"I agree contact Billy and see if he can help us. I'll try and distract Castrill long enough you three use your new Zords." Tiffany said

"Got yah." Ryan said

"Ready guys?" Arian asked as he made his Morpher appear

"Ready." The other three Rangers said as they made there morphers appear

"Beast Unleashed." The four Rangers said

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

The four Rangers morphed into there respective Ranger forms.

"Dark Blue Lion Zord arise." Ryan called out

Just then the Dark Blue Lion Zord showed up and Ryan hopped inside

"Dark Green Jaguar Zord arise." Arian called out

Just then the Dark Green Jaguar Zord showed up and Arian hopped inside

"White Tiger Zord arise." Amy called out

Just then the White Tiger Zord showed up and Amy hopped inside. The three Rangers then started fighting the Evil Cheetah Zord while Tiffany started fighting Castrill. Meanwhile back in the Juice bar Tommy walked in and up to Scott.

"There you are." Tommy said

"You're Tommy Oliver." Scott said

"Correct and I'm here to talk to you about the way your acting like you're the most important ranger on the team." Tommy said

"Why talk to me talk to The Black Wolf Ranger. He's the one who needs to know I'm the leader." Scott said

"No he doesn't. He wouldn't even help you but his wolf spirit tells him too. Listen being the Red Ranger is more then being the leader it's about giving the others courage to go on knowing when to retreat when things aren't going your way. Sacrificing yourself to save the lives of your fellow teammates. But you're letting the hatred of The Black Ranger and trying to prove your better then him and the fact the being that killed your father is still alive take control of your life." Tommy said

"My hatred of the Black Ranger is personal." Scott said

"Not when it nearly got your team killed if he didn't show up to send Scorpina away. You wanted to keep fighting even though you had no powers. You should have stopped Scott and realized that you're out of control." Tommy said

"Go away." Scott said

Tommy sighed Scott was too thick headed to listen the only person who could talk some sense into him was the Black Wolf Ranger himself. Tommy just walked off. Meanwhile back in the mountains Tiffany was fighting Castrill.

"Give up Pink Ranger your no match for me." Castrill said

"I'll never give up the fight." Tiffany said

"Yeah right." Castrill said

Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was working on the new upgrade for his Wolf Cycle when Tommy walked into his garage.

"Hey Austin." Tommy said

"Tommy how did you?" Austin asked

"Sorry front door was open." Tommy said

"It's ok. Not like anyone would come out here to steal anything." Austin said

"True." Tommy said

"So what's up?" Austin asked

"Well its Scott he's got a hatred for you and right now you're the only one that can set him straight." Tommy said

"I knew about the hatred he's hated me since day one." Austin said

"True but his hatred is affecting the team in a negative way." Tommy said as Austin continued working on the Upgrade for the Wolf Cycle.

Austin just nodded as he continued working

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked

"It's the Wolf Cycle upgrade that Andrew Hartford designed." Austin said

"Nice." Tommy said

"Yeah. Anyway so what's this about the team being effected in a negative way?" Austin asked

"Well you see his hatred is starting to effect how he leads his team you saw them when they went against Scorpina they were down. But he wouldn't quit because he wanted to prove he was better then you." Tommy said

Austin sighed and shook his head.

"Scott just doesn't get it the power isn't a toy and it can't be used like that we play with people's lives everyday one mistake and everything we worked so hard to protect can be destroyed." Austin said

"I agree." Tommy said

"But he's abusing his power and the fact he's leader has gone to his head I don't know how much longer the Phoenix can handle him before the Phoenix itself decides enough is enough and transforms back into the Red Falcon and recruits the new Red Ranger." Austin said

Tommy nodded he liked talking to Austin the teen had a better idea on how the powers worked.

"I mean Amy's closer to Tiffany and the two like to hang out now and then. Ryan and Arian are now closer as friends because of this. But Scott seems to be missing it he thinks because he's leader he has to be the hero every time and wants to be recognized as the one who defeated the monster. Everyone one of us has a critical part in this and it can't be ignored. I have my own reasons to fight and I also have my own reasons to keep on fighting no matter how dark the consequences of my actions maybe but if I have to retreat to save a life then so be it I'm not risking people's lives for some evil psychopath." Austin said

Tommy couldn't believe it Austin understood what it meant to be a Ranger and the risks that came with it he also knew that everyone of them is important. Just then Logan showed up.

"Sorry to interrupt but The Rangers need your help. The Pink Ranger is fighting Castrill and the others are trying to get Tiffany's Purple Cheetah Zord back." Logan said

"I'm on it." Austin said

"Good luck I'll show myself out." Tommy said

Austin nodded and Tommy left. Austin then morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and teleported away. Back in the mountains the Black Wolf Ranger showed up and kicked Castrill to the ground.

"My wolf spirit told me you needed help." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yeah thanks." Tiffany said

"Go hop into the White Tiger Zord and wait for your opportunity to get your Zord back." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Tiffany nodded and jumped into the White Tiger Zord. The Black Wolf Ranger then faced Castrill.

"You'll pay for that Black Ranger." Castrill said

"Then come and make me pay." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Castrill charged at the Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger blocked the attack and sent Castrill flying. Meanwhile the Zords were still fighting.

"Guys ready?" Amy asked

"Ready." The male Rangers said

"Fire." Tiffany said

Just then the Dark Blue Lion Zord, the Dark Green jaguar Zord and the White Tiger Zord all fired beams that hit and stopped the Evil Cheetah Zord and causing Kickaroo to fall out. Tiffany then jumped out of the White Tiger Zord and into the Evil Cheetah Zord. Inside the Evil Cheetah Zord Tiffany appeared on the cockpit and placed her morpher on the console and turning the Zord back to Purple.

"Alright a Purple Cheetah Zord." Amy said

"Yeah now I have one more Zord as well." Tiffany said

"Come on let's take care of that Kangaroo." Ryan said

"Right." The other three rangers said

The four Rangers jumped out there Zords causing them to disappear. Meanwhile the Black Wolf Ranger kicked Castrill away and then stabbed Kickaroo in the head causing him to blow up just as the other rangers showed up.

"Well Castrill it looks like you're out numbered five to one." Tiffany said

"And you're down to one Evil Zord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I'll be back Rangers." Castrill said before teleporting away.

"Why do I have a feeling she'll come after me again?" Tiffany asked

"Because that's who she is." Ryan said

"Come on let's go." Arian said

"Thanks again Black Wolf Ranger I really wish I knew what was wrong with Scott." Amy said

"He's angry at me and he's letting it control what he does he wants everyone to know that the Red Ranger is the strongest and best Ranger but he forgets about the Power does have it's limits and he's not immortal." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off

The other four Rangers looked on and sighed before teleporting away. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair Castrill was in her chambers.

"It's not fair I wanted to win." Castrill said

Scorpio just shook his head and walked off. Meanwhile back in the Juice Bar Scott was now sitting at the table having a drink.

"Am I really letting my anger of the Black Ranger control me?" Scott asked himself.

End of Lost in Anger and Revenge

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think. Also no flames.


	16. Falling Pheonix Hidden Stingray

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Falling Phoenix Hidden Stingray**

In Scott's place Scott was in the family room lying on the couch he was thinking of ways to get at the Black Ranger and how to make it so he was the true hero. Just then Scott's Phoenix Spirit appeared.

"Scott this has to stop." The Phoenix said

"It will stop when the Black Ranger is defeated." Scott said

"He's on the same side as you." The Phoenix said

"Bah he's just pretending I know the truth." Scott said

The Phoenix sighed and disappeared. Scott looked on at the TV and it showed the Power Rangers defeating another monster this time it was the Green Ranger who defeated the Monster.

"How dare they take my thunder?" Scott asked himself.

Scott turned off the TV and went to sleep. Meanwhile inside Austin's place Austin was still working on the new upgrades for his Wolf Cycle. Austin then heard something and looked behind him and saw Scott's Phoenix Spirit.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked

"It's Scott he's losing it big time." The Phoenix said

"And you don't know what to do." Austin said

The Phoenix Spirit nodded.

"Look if worse comes to worse Logan will just have to do to Scott what he did to Amy." Austin said

"True I think it might be the only way." The Phoenix said

The phoenix disappeared and Austin sighed as he went back to work on his Wolf Cycle. Meanwhile at Ryan's place. Ryan was playing cards with his younger brother Noah in the family room.

"I win." Noah said

"Good job little guy." Ryan said

"Thanks." Noah said

"Come on let's go see if dinner's ready." Ryan said

"Ok." Noah said

The two then left. A bit later in the dinning room Ryan and Noah walked up. The two then saw there parents at the table

"Mom, Dad." Ryan said

"Good to see you son." Ryan's father said

"Hi daddy." Noah said

"Hello Noah." Ryan's father said

"Mommy." Noah said

"Hello Noah." Ryan's mother said

Ryan sighed and sat down and then Noah sat down. Ryan looked at his parents he knew they were going to say something and he didn't' want his little brother to hear it. Dinner was served and the family ate in silence. After Dinner Ryan's father cleared his throat.

"Noah go play in your room I'll be with you soon ok?" Ryan asked

"Ok." Noah said

Noah left and went to his room.

"Son your mother and I have noticed that you seem to be hanging around the wrong people." Ryan's father said

"What?" Ryan asked

"Scott, Arian, Amy and Tiffany I believe there names are." Ryan's mother said

"There my friends." Ryan said

"Ryan in order to succeed in the future you must make powerful friends with lots of money. That is why we are holding a special party for you to meet some kids of your intelligence." Ryan's father said

"Get stuffed." Ryan said

"Ryan this is not for you to decide." Ryan's mother said

"Yes. You may have gotten away from us the first time but not this time." Ryan's father said

"This is unbelievable I don't even want to do this." Ryan said

"You will do this and you'll get rid of that Tongue piercing for a start." Ryan's father said

"Nope." Ryan said

"Ryan you are seventeen turning eighteen it is time for you to act like an adult." Ryan's mother said

"I'm still a teenager." Ryan said

"You are growing up and need to behave better." Ryan's father said

"This is stupid I don't even know what you're talking about. You're saying my friends are trash I can't be myself in front of these people you want me to be a stupid up class prick who has his head so far up his parents asses that he can't think for himself well no thanks." Ryan said

"You have no choice Ryan." Ryan's mother said

"What about Noah huh where will he be when all this is going on?" Ryan asked

"With his Aunty and Uncle." Ryan's father said

"He hates them." Ryan said

"Ryan this is not up for discussion." Ryan's father said

Ryan growled and walked off. Later in Noah's room Ryan told Noah what was going to happen.

"But I don't want to go." Noah said

"I know bro." Ryan said

The next day at Crystal Beach High Ryan was at his locker when Arian walked up.

"Her bro what's up?" Arian asked

"My parents are hosting a stupid party for me to meet proper people." Ryan said

"Ouch." Arian said

"Yeah." Ryan said

"That must really suck." Arian said

"It does but not only that my brother has to go to my aunty and uncle's place and he hates them." Ryan said

"Ok that's not cool." Arian said

"Exactly." Ryan said

"Hey look there's Scott." Arian said

Ryan looked and saw Scott wearing a Dark Red Top, Blue jeans and black sneakers.

"He really has lost it." Ryan said as he shook his head

"I know I have a feeling the power has gone to his head." Arian said

Scott walked up to Ryan and Arian and evilly smiled.

"Hey guys." Scott said

"What the hell is up with you man?" Arian asked

"Just wondering if you'd seen Austin." Scott said

"Nope." The two said

"Shame." Scott said before walking off

The two looked at each other and sighed they knew something was going to happen they just didn't know what. Just then Arian was tapped on the shoulder. Arian turned around and saw a guy about 6'1" same build as Danny Delgato from Wild Force his skin is tanned even more then Arian's he has Black hair that was short and had spikes. He was wearing a Red Top that showed off his muscles, Stonewash jeans and Blue sneakers.

"Can I help you?" Arian asked

"Yeah I'm Anthony Stevens I'm new here do you know where the Principal's office is?" Anthony asked in a real deep Texan accent

"You're Texan?" Ryan asked

"Half Texan half Latin so you can say I'm a Latin American." Anthony said

"Cool but can we call you Tony?" Arian asked

"Sure." Tony said

"Great oh I'm Arian and this is Ryan." Arian said

"Well I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you Tony." Ryan said

"Later." Tony said

Ryan walked off to class while Arian showed Tony to the Principal's office. The two walked past the study hall and saw Austin there working.

"Who's that?" Anthony asked

"That is Austin Blaze. He's the loner of the school." Arian said

"How sad." Anthony said

"True but some say he prefers it that way but I don't think so. I think it hurts him to be alone but that's just me." Arian said

The two got to the principal's office and Anthony went inside. Later in English Arian and Scott were doing a test when the door opened and in walked Mrs. Vance with Anthony.

"Everyone. I'd like for you to meet your new classmate Anthony Stevens he came here from Texas." Mrs. Vance said

"Hey Tony." Arian said

"Hey." Tony said

"Well since you know Arian you and sit next to him." The English teacher said

Anthony nodded and walked up and sat next to Arian. Mrs. Vance walked off.

"I didn't know you're eighteen." Arian said

"Yeah well you never asked." Tony said

"True." Arian said

After class at the lockers Tony was getting some books out when Austin walked up and opened his locker.

"You must be the infamous Austin Blaze." Tony said

"Yeah and you are?" Austin asked deciding to try and be nice

"I'm Anthony Stevens but you can call me Tony." Tony said

"Ok. Tony." Austin said

Just then Jessica walked up and looked at Tony but went straight for Austin.

"Hi." Jessica said

"Piss off slut." Austin said coldly

Anthony didn't say anything he could tell Jessica was a slut she wore way to revealing clothes that made him want to gag.

"But Austin." Jessica said

"Get lost I don't want to know you so piss off." Austin said

"You will be my boyfriend Austin." Jessica said

"In your dreams." Austin said as he got his books out

"Dreams do come true." Jessica said

"The day your dream comes true is the day I need my head examined." Austin said as he closed his locker

Jessica walked off wiggling her hips Austin sighed and placed his head on the locker. Then he felt hands on his shoulders massaging them.

"Huh?" Austin asked

"I'd say that your stress level just went through the roof." Tony said

"Yeah it did." Austin said

"How come you wear Sunglasses?" Tony asked when he finished massaging Austin's shoulders.

Austin sighed and slid them down. Tony was in shock he saw Red/Black eyes instead of normal color eyes.

"Go on say it." Austin said as he pushed his sunglasses back up

"Are they contacts?" Tony asked

"Nope." Austin said

"That is so cool." Tony said

"Huh?" Austin asked

"Look I may not know you but I'd like to get to know you. I don't care about your eyes. In fact they look cool." Tony said

"Thanks." Austin said

"By the way is that Harley Davidson yours?" Tony asked

"Yep." Austin said

"Brought or built?" Tony asked

"Built." Austin said

"Cool." Tony said

Austin smiled a small smile and walked off. Just then Arian and Ryan showed up with Tiffany and Amy.

"Hey Tony." Arian said causing Tony to turn around

"Hey and who are these two?" Tony asked

"I'm Amy and this is Tiffany." Amy said

"Nice to meet you I'm Anthony but you can call me Tony." Tony said

"Hi." Tiffany said

Amy looked at Tiffany and smiled.

"So Tony you were talking to Austin that's a first he hardly talks to anyone unless you can bite back like Amy does." Arian said

"I saw his eyes and I told him I didn't care about that and I wanted to know him. Besides I saw he was having a tough time dealing with that slut Jessica I think her name is." Tony said

"Oh yeah." Arian said

"Hey do you want to join us at the Juice Bar after school?" Amy asked

"Sure well now I have math I have no idea where that is." Tony said

"Well since you're in my classes come on." Arian said

The two walked off.

"Someone's got a crush on the new kid." Amy said

"I do not." Tiffany said

"Yes you do." Amy said

"Ok yes I do." Tiffany said

Ryan and Amy both smiled and walked off. Tiffany followed the two. Meanwhile Scott watched the entire exchange.

How dare he make a move on my girl? Scott growled

Later after school at the Juice Bar the four Rangers along with Anthony were having a drink while talking.

"So you have an older sister too huh?" Amy asked

"Yeah she's married and expecting her first child in three more months." Anthony said

"That's great." Amy said

Anthony smiled and looked over at the gym area and saw a guy punching the boxing bag glaring daggers at him.

"If looks could kill I'd be dead." Anthony said

"Why?" Tiffany asked

"Because that guy is shooting daggers at me with his eyes." Anthony said

"Oh that's Scott he's seriously out of touch with things lately." Arian said

"Yeah I noticed." Anthony said

The five went back to there drinks. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair.

"Lord Dragoon." Castrill said

"Yes Castrill." Lord Dragoon said

"It appears that the Red Ranger is falling into Darkness and might awaken the Dark Phoenix." Castrill said

"Perfect." Lord Dragoon said

"When he awakens it'll be time to destroy the Rangers." Lord Dragoon said

"Yes but in the mean time Sergeant Bombinator is ready to take control of the Evil Bear Zord." Castrill said

"Perfect." Lord Dragoon said

Meanwhile in the park Anthony was walking along when Scott came running up.

"You must be Scott." Anthony said

"Yeah I am." Scott said angrily

"What the hell is up with you?" Anthony asked

"I don't like it when people try to take my girl." Scott said

"Your girl?" Anthony asked

"Tiffany." Scott said

"Funny she never mentioned a boyfriend." Anthony said

"Because she doesn't have one." A Voice said

The two looked and saw Austin holding a soccer ball.

"Stay out of this." Scott said

"No Scott you need to rethink what you're doing. Anthony just got here and you're already making him your enemy. Tiffany has turned into an obsession with you and it has to stop." Austin said

"Like I said stay out of this." Scott said

"Not until you back down Scott. I know you hate me but don't you think it's time you let that anger go?" Austin asked

"Shut up." Scott said

Scott then charged at Austin but Austin sidestepped out of the way and Scott went into the dirt.

"You're a freak and that's all you'll ever be." Scott said

Anthony saw Austin's face grow cold and hard. He also saw pain in the facial expression.

"Well at least I'm not a jackass like you who doesn't know when to fucking quit when all hope is against you." Austin growled

"I do know when to quit and that's never." Scott said

Austin threw the ball up into the air and then jumped up and went into a side spin and slammed his foot into the ball kicking it hard into the tree just missing Scott before it bounce back and Austin caught it. Scott looked at Austin with fear in his eyes.

"You truly are pathetic." Austin said with ice in his tone as he walked off.

Anthony walked off not wanting to say anything. Scott ran off as Austin walked off back to the game. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Ryan, Tiffany, Arian and Amy were there looking at the new Beast Cannon.

"Awesome." Tiffany said

"I agree." Arian said

"This is a new weapon it will require all five of you to use it but it will be powerful now where is Scott?" Billy asked

"I have no idea." Ryan said

Just then Scott walked in.

Ah Scott finally. Billy said

Sorry I had to take care of something. Scott said

Billy just sighed and went back to explaining the Beast Cannon which looked almost like the Thunder Cannon from Mighty Morphin Power rangers except this one had the head of a Tiger on it.

"I hope you don't mind me using the Tiger for the Cannon's mouth?" Billy asked Amy

"It's fine." Amy said

"Oh yeah have you met Anthony the new student?" Arian asked

"Yeah I have he's a nice kid a gentle giant like Danny Delgato." Billy said

The others nodded. Scott just mentally growled. Just then the Alarm went off and the Rangers looked at the screen and saw Castrill with Evil Bear Zord behind her it looked like the Yellow Bear Zord from the movie just bigger and more vicious.

"Looks like the final Evil Zord has arrived." Billy said

"And it's all mine." Scott thought.

"OK Rangers get to work." Billy said

"Ready?" Scott asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other four Rangers said as they made there morphers appear

"Beast Unleashed." The Five Rangers said

"Red Phoenix Ranger Power." Scott called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

Back in the city the five Rangers teleported down. Castrill smirked and then clicked her fingers and Dragos appeared.

"Ryan your with me we'll deal with the Bear Zord the rest of you fight those guys." Scott said

The other four Rangers looked at Scott. Ryan called out his Dark Blue Lion Zord and the two hopped in. While Tiffany started fighting Castrill and while Arian and Amy started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Billy looked on and growled.

"Damn it Scott it would have been easier with two Zords. Well then I guess I'm up." Billy said.

Billy then made his morpher appear.

"Beast Unleashed." Billy said

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called.

Back in the city Sergeant Bombinator was controlling the Bear Zord with great skill causing the Lion Zord to fall over.

"Can't you do anything right?" Scott asked

"It's easier when there's no backseat driver." Ryan snapped back.

Just then the Silver Cougar Zord appeared and blasted the Bear Zord causing Sergeant Bombinator to fall out. Scott took his chance and jumped into the Bear Zord. Meanwhile on the Ground Billy and Ryan jumped out of there Zords and pulled out there weapons after there Zords disappeared and attacked Sergeant Bombinator.

"You won't win rangers." Castrill said

Meanwhile inside the Bear Zord Scott made it to the Cockpit and placed his morpher on the control panel and the Bear Zord turned back to the Dark Red Bear Zord.

"Yes I got my…Whoa." Scott said as his Bear Zord started to go crazy.

The Bear Zord stepped on Sergeant Bombinator and destroyed him. Castrill smirked and teleported off with the Dragos. Just then the Black Wolf Zord in Warrior mode appeared and slammed its fist into the Bear Zord's neck causing it to shut down. Scott fell out of his Zord and landed on his back.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he stood up

"It appears that the Dark Red Bear Zord rejected you." Billy said

"Why?" Scott asked

"I don't know." Billy said

Meanwhile inside the Wolf Zord the Black Wolf Ranger looked on.

"It's because the Dark Red Bear Zord knew that Scott wanted to use it for revenge." The Black Wolf Ranger thought.

The Black Wolf Zord then disappeared along with the Dark Red Bear Zord. The Rangers then all teleported away. Later that night Ryan was dressed in a black suit with a Blue shirt underneath the Jacket.

"I hate these parties." Ryan thought.

Meanwhile out on the streets Austin was driving along in his SUV when he spotted something. Austin stopped and pulled over and then hopped out of his vehicle and saw Ryan's little brother Noah lying on the bench.

"Hey little guy what are you doing here?" Austin asked

"I ran away from my Aunty and Uncle's place they treat me like dirt and make me do things I don't want to do." Noah said

"Come on let's get you home." Austin said as he picked Noah up.

Austin walked to his car and placed Noah in the passenger seat and bulked him up and then Austin walked around and hopped into the Driver's seat and bulked up and drove towards Ryan's place. Austin then noticed that Noah had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid." Austin thought.

Austin then dialed a number on his cell and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Ryan asked

"Ryan its Austin I have your little brother with me." Austin said

"Why is he with you?" Ryan asked

"It appears he ran away from your aunty and Uncle's place." Austin said

"Oh god." Ryan said

"Right now I'm taking him to the hospital he's a little cold." Austin said

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Ryan said

"Ok." Austin said

Austin hung up and kept driving. Later at the Hospital Ryan showed up and walked up to Austin who was sitting in the waiting room.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked

"Your brother is with the doctor's right now. He's developed a cold." Austin said

"No." Ryan said

"I also noticed cuts and burses on him Ryan." Austin said

"I know that's why I didn't want him to go to my Aunty and Uncle's place. My cousins like to use him as a boxing bag." Ryan said

"Well your brother should be fine but I'm not doctor." Austin said

"I know you don't like people who do this." Ryan said

"No I don't especially people from there own family." Austin said

Ryan nodded and looked on. Just then the Doctor came out.

"Are you Noah's brothers?" The Doctor asked

"No I'm the one who found Noah. He's Noah's brother." Austin said nodding his head to Ryan.

"Well your brother is asleep at the moment we found skin cells under his fingernails so he fought back." The Doctor said

"I really hate them." Ryan said

"Hate who?" A voice asked

Austin, Ryan and the doctor all looked and saw Ryan's parents.

"My cousins, Aunty and Uncle there the reason I didn't want Noah going because he always ends up with burses." Ryan said

"I'm afraid its worse this time he was sexually abused too." The Doctor said

Austin and Ryan both growled.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan's mother asked Austin

"Hey I'm the one who found your son on a bench in the city." Austin said

"He's right he's the one who brought Noah in." The Doctor said

"Oh sorry." Ryan's mother said

Ryan looked at Austin and walked up to him.

"Do what you have to do to teach them a lesson." Ryan said just loud enough for Austin to hear.

Austin just nodded and left.

"You must be mistaken Ryan my sister and brother in law and my nephews would never do this." Ryan's mother said

"Don't bet on it." Ryan muttered.

Later at Ryan's Aunty and Uncle's place the five were out the back laughing when Austin showed up.

"What do you want?" Ryan's uncle asked

"To teach you a lesson about how to treat your family." Austin said

The kids got up and charged at Austin. Austin dodged the first kid slammed his foot into the second kid's gut and went into a side spin and slammed his foot into the third kid's head knocking him out. Austin then landed and noticed a shovel and pulled out the handle from it and twirled it around. The two remaining kids charged but Austin used the Shovel Handle to flip over them. Then Ryan's Uncle charged at Austin but Austin side stepped out the way and then slammed the shovel handle into Ryan's Aunt's head knocking her out cold. Then he twirled the Shovel handle around and slammed it into the guts of Ryan's uncle and then with force flipped Ryan's Uncle over his head and caused him to land on his back and knocked out. The two remaining kids charged but Austin spun jumped upwards and threw the Shovel handle at the first kid. The kid tried to catch it but it slammed him in the head and knocked him out then Austin came down and slammed his foot into the second kid knocking him out cold. Austin then found some rope and tied up the family and left with a note. The next morning the cops arrive with Ryan's parents and they saw the family unconscious with a note attached. Ryan's parents read the note.

"Don't believe your family can be cruel huh? Well they have scratch marks and there is also a taped recording of what they did to your son. I hope you happy. Your lucky Noah ran off before they could rape him. Signed the Black Wolf Ranger." Ryan's mother read

The two looked at there family and sighed. Meanwhile back in the Hospital Ryan was sitting next to his brother's bed.

"I promise you Noah I will try and protect you and make sure you never go back to them." Ryan said

End of Fallen Phoenix Rising Stingray.

**Note: **I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. So please review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	17. Skate to Victory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Skate to victory**

In Crystal Beach High Anthony the new kid was at his locker when Tiffany walked up and noticed that Anthony was deep in thought.

"Hey." Tiffany said

"Hey." Anthony said

"You ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." Anthony said

Just then Arian walked up excited about something just as Amy and Ryan walked up behind him.

"Guys." Arian said

"What's up?" Anthony asked

"I've been entered into a skateboarding competition to show off my skills as a Skateboarder." Arian said

"That's great so are you going to win it?" Ryan asked

"You bet I am." Arian said

"So when is it?" Amy asked

"This Saturday." Arian said

"That's great." Tiffany said

"So can you guys come along and cheer me on?" Arian asked

"Sure thing." The four said

Arian smiled just then the bell went and the five went to there classes. Meanwhile in Dragoon's lair Scorpio was watching the Rangers.

"Well Green Ranger this is one competition you're going to wish you did miss." Scorpio said

"What do you have planned?" Castrill asked

"With the Red Ranger unable to control his New Bear Zord it's only a matter of time till the Rangers fall. So I'm planning to crash the Skateboarding Competition with a little monster of my own." Scorpio said

"So in other words while the Red Ranger falls take out the Green Ranger." Castrill said

"Correct." Scorpio said

"Good luck." Castrill said

"Ha I don't need luck." Scorpio said

Castrill walked off while Scorpio prepared for battle. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach High Austin was at his locker when Amy walked up

"Hello Jerk." Amy said

"Hello Bitch. Finished the first Season?" Austin asked

"Yep." Amy said

Austin reached into his locker and pulled out Season 2 box set of Supernatural. The two switched box sets and Austin placed the first season into his Locker.

"Thanks." Amy said

"No problem. Hey do you know where Dr. C is I haven't seen him all day." Austin said

"No I haven't seen him either." Amy said

"Strange I haven't had a threat from Scott all day either." Austin said

"That's not normal." Amy said

"Hey is it just me or does Tiffany have a crush on Anthony?" Austin asked

"Oh she has a crush on Anthony alright." Amy said

"Well I'll leave you to watch Supernatural Season 2." Austin said as he closed his locker after getting his books.

"Later Jerk." Amy said

"Later Bitch." Austin said

The two walked off in two separate directions. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Scott was looking up on data on the Black Wolf Ranger when Billy walked in.

"Scott what the hell?" Billy asked

"Sorry Billy but I'm taking down the Black Wolf Ranger." Scott said

"You've lost it." Billy said

"I haven't lost it. I just know that I'm going to win." Scott said

Billy growled as Scott teleported off. Billy just sighed and went up to the Consoles lucky he never had data on the Black Wolf Ranger. Just then Billy's communication beeped.

"Yeah this is Billy." Billy said

"Hey Billy where are you?" Austin asked

"Oh sorry Austin I had some things to take care of today." Billy said

"What's going on?" Austin asked

"Well for one Scott tried to find data on you but lucky I have none. Also he said he wanted to destroy you." Billy said

"Great if he invokes a fight he'll lose his powers then he'll be even angrier." Austin said

"How did you?" Billy asked

"Sort of borrowed the idea from Jungle Fury and made my sunglasses a communication device and a scanner." Austin said

"Clever." Billy said

"Thanks." Austin said

The communication was cut. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach High Austin leaned back in his chair he didn't have much to do except wait for his end of term results.

"Something has got to give what is going on with him." Austin said

Austin thought back to when Logan told him about the monster that made Arian and Scott argue all the time.

"That can't be it otherwise Arian would be acting like Scott." Austin thought.

Austin sighed and pulled out a book and started reading. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's Lair Castrill walked up to Lord Dragoon.

"Lord Dragoon the Red Ranger is nearly under your control and the Dark phoenix is nearly awakened." Castrill said

"Good soon that those Rangers will be defeated." Lord Dragoon said

"It was a brilliant idea to send Body snatcher to take over Scott's body and make him angry for no reason." Castrill said

"Yes it was now soon the Power of the phoenix will be mine." Lord Dragoon said

"Unless the Black Wolf Ranger figures out your plans." Blizzard the Sheep Warrior pointed out

"He'll never figure it out in time." Lord Dragoon said

The next day the four Rangers along with Anthony were at the skate park. Arian was getting ready to perform. While the other four stood in the audience.

"Hey can I ask you guys something?" Anthony asked

"Sure." Tiffany said

"Why does everyone I talk to tell me that Austin is a freak? Anthony asked

"People here don't like him it's been going for eleven years. No one really knows why and no one bother's questioning it." Ryan said

"Oh." Anthony said

"Why do you ask?" Tiffany asked

"Well Scott called Austin a freak and I saw anger on his face along with hurt." Anthony said

"You know it does seem that Austin gets hurt when he's called a freak I never really thought about it he's very good at hiding his feelings." Ryan said

"True." Anthony said

"Hey look its starting." Amy said

The other three looked on and watched each person perform. Then it was Arian's turn to perform.

"Go Arian." Amy said

"Show them what you've got man." Ryan said

"You can do it." Tiffany said

"Um guys." Anthony said

"Yeah." The three said

"Isn't that Shane from Blue Bay Harbor?" Anthony asked pointing over to a Hawaiian guy wearing a Red shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

The three nodded and then the four looked back at Arian who was performing. (A/N I have no idea how a Skateboarding competition works so I'll skip this part) Arian was in the top three well he was in the number one spot.

"You were awesome." Ryan said

"Thanks." Arian said

"Now it's all up to the champion Shane from Blue Bay Harbor." The Announcer said

"He's here?" Arian asked

"Yeah Anthony spotted him." Tiffany said

"Awe man there goes my shot at the title." Arian said

"Hey don't feel bad at least you know you made it to the top three." Amy said

"True." Arian said

Shane then performed and scored the highest points. Shane walked over to five people. The five people were Tori Bradley her husband Hunter Bradley (A/N sorry to all the Blake/Tori fans) Blake Bradley taking time off from his Motor cross to watch, Cam and Dustin.

"Well guys how did I do?" Shane asked

"Very good but a little off today." Dustin said

"True." Shane said

"You know that kid before you wasn't that bad." Tori said

"No he wasn't I'll admit he had me worried." Shane said

"I'll bet." Hunter said

Shane then walked over to Arian and his friends.

"Hey." Shane said as he walked up

"Hey." Arian said

"I'm Shane you did a great job out there." Shane said as he held out his hand

"I'm Arian. Thanks I just do my best like I always do and have fun while I do it." Arian said as he shook Shane's hand

"That's the only way." Shane said as the two let go of each other's hands

"True." Arian said

"Who are these guys?" Shane asked

"Oh these are my friends Tiffany, Amy, Ryan and Anthony I have one more but he's nowhere to be found." Arian said

"Ok." Shane said

Just then Dragos showed up and started attacking everything. Everyone looked and started running. While Arian ran towards them with Tiffany, Ryan and Amy jumping or going under the barricade.

"Hey freak shows." Arian said

"You mess with this place you mess with us." Ryan said

"Ready guys?" Amy asked as she made her morpher appear

"Ready." The other three said as they made there morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." The four Rangers said

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

The four Rangers started fighting the Dragos none of them saw that Anthony watched them morph.

My friends are the Power Rangers awesome. Anthony said

Meanwhile Shane and his friends saw the four Rangers and smiled.

"Looks like this town has Rangers." Shane said

"Yeah and this team has two female Rangers." Tori said

"Well then shall we help them out?" Hunter asked

"Come to think of it where is the Red Ranger?" Blake asked

"No idea." Cam said

Just then a Black and Silver beams of light teleported down and revealed a Black Wolf Ranger and a Silver Cougar Ranger.

"Wow a Silver Ranger. Dustin said

"And a Black Ranger. Tori said

"Well like I asked shall we help them out? Hunter asked

"Might as well I'm board. Blake said

"Ready? Shane asked

"Ready. The other five said

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form." Shane, Dustin and Tori called out

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form." Hunter and Blake called out

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form." Cam called out

Shane morphed into the Red Ninja Storm Ranger, Dustin morphed into the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger, Tori morphed into the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, Hunter morphed into the Crimson Thunder Storm Ranger, Blake morphed into the Navy Thunder Storm Ranger and Cam morphed into the Green Samurai Ranger. The Six Ninja Rangers then attacked the Dragos and sent them flying. The six Beast Unleashed Rangers looked and saw the Six Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Awesome." Tiffany said

"This is so cool." Amy said

"Glad you could join the party." Arian said

"Wouldn't miss it." Shane said

"Less talk more action because here comes the freak responsible for the attack." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Rangers looked on and saw Scorpio walk up.

"Ok freaky." Tori said

"Yeah." Amy said

"Well I can't believe my luck I get to destroy two Ranger teams at once." Scorpio said

"Guess again ugly." Arian said as he pulled out his Frog Axe

"No one is destroying anything." Tiffany said as she pulled out her Hyena Daggers

"So just go back from once you came." Amy said as she pulled out her Panther Lance

"Or you'll suffer the same fate as the rest of your monsters." Ryan said as he pulled out his Sting Shield/Bow.

"I suggest you listen to them." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he made his Wolf Sword appear

"Because you're in for a world of pain." Billy said as he made his Cougar Twin Swords appear

"Please you Rangers can't defeat me." Scorpio said

"Oh yes they can." Shane said as he pulled out his Ninja Sword

"Cause we're here to back them up." Tori said as she pulled out her Ninja Sword

"You're going down." Dustin said as he pulled out his Ninja sword

"So leave while you can." Hunter said as he pulled out his Thunder Staff

"Or you will be defeated." Blake said as he pulled out his Thunder Staff

"Now let's see how you handle twelve Rangers." Cam said as he pulled out his Samurai Sword.

"Attack." Scorpio said

The rangers all jumped away. Shane and Arian teamed up, Tiffany, Amy and Tori teamed up, Cam and Billy teamed up, Ryan and Dustin teamed up and Austin teamed up with Hunter and Blake. Shane and Arian went after Scorpio while the other Rangers fought the Dragos. Tiffany blocked an attack then Tori and Amy both jumped up and hit the Dragos with there Sword and Lance. Tiffany then sent the Drago's flying with a slash of her Daggers. Tori then fired a water blast from her Saber sending the Dragos backwards. Then Amy slammed her staff into the ground and a white energy tiger appeared and destroyed the Dragos.

"Great going girls." Tori said

"Yeah we rule." Amy said

"Of course the boys are nothing with out us girls on the team." Tiffany said

"You said it." Tori and Amy said

The three then started fighting the Dragos again. Billy and Cam both charged at the Dragos. The two then turned into energy blurs of Green and Silver and slammed into the Dragos before appearing behind them and then turning around and watching the Dragos fall.

"Great job." Cam said

"You too." Billy said

Just then some Dragos stood up. Cam then switched to Super Samurai mode. Billy then crossed his blades and fired an energy cougar at the Dragos while Cam dashed at the Dragos and defeated them.

"Oh yeah." Cam and Billy said

Dustin and Ryan fired blasts at the Dragos. Then Dustin started slashing them with his sword. Ryan went into a kneeling spin and then jumped up and sent the Dragos flying before firing arrows at the Dragos and destroying them. Dustin then slammed the ground with his Sword causing the Dragos to be swallowed up and destroyed.

"Now that was cool." Ryan said as he walked up

"Your move wasn't bad either." Dustin said

"Call me rookie and you will be stung." Ryan said

"I have no intention of calling you rookie." Dustin said

Blake and Hunter both attacked the Dragos with there Staffs. The Black Wolf Ranger then ran up and went into a slide on his right foot and went into a spin and took down the Dragos with his Sword before stopping. Hunter and Blake ran up

"How did you do that?" Blake asked

"I'll tell you later." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he made his Sword disappear.

"Why did you do that?" Hunter asked

"You'll see." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he pulled out his Daggers

"What can they do?" Blake asked as the Dragos stood up

"Wolf Blades." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Daggers transformed into the Wolf Blades.

"Awesome." Blake and Hunter said

"Hey can your shields reflect?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah why?" Blake asked

"Well reflection can be a good thing want to give those Dragos a real sending off?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked as he put his Blades together like a Lance.

"I get yah." Hunter said

Hunter and Blake changed there Staffs to there shield mode and ran up.

"Ready." The brothers said

The Black Wolf Ranger then started spinning the Lance and alternating it to either side of his body before Energy Waves fired out at Hunter's shield.

"Thunder Shield Reflection." Hunter said as his shield lit up in thunder power and deflected the energy waves at Blake.

"Thunder Shield Reflection." Blake also said as his shield lit up in Thunder power and reflected the energy waves at Hunter.

The Black Wolf Ranger then sent an energy wave directly down the centre and it hit the reflecting back and forth smaller energy waves sending all of them at the Dragos destroying them. The two brothers ran up to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"That was great." Hunter said

"Thanks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Never would of thought of that." Blake said

"Neither would I lucky if it didn't work the energy blasts would have headed straight for the Dragos." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"That's good to know." Hunter said

"Hey I think your wife would kill me if I hurt you badly." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yeah she would." Hunter said

Meanwhile Arian and Shane were fighting Scorpio. Shane shot a beam of wind at Scorpio sending him flying then Arian jump and spun towards Scorpio slamming him with his axe and sending him to the ground. Scorpio stood back up and growled.

"Hey don't go away mad just go away." Arian said

"I have no intention of going away just yet." Scorpio said as he fired a blast at the two Rangers.

Just then the blast was reflected back at Scorpio sending him flying. Shane spun his sword around and laughed. While Arian just shook his head.

"You know you should never underestimate a Sword." Arian said

"True." Shane said

"How dare you mock me?" Scorpio asked

Just then explosions were heard just then Scorpio looked and saw the other rangers all walking up.

"Now it's twelve Vs One." Arian said

"I'll take you all on." Scorpio said

"Not with out me you don't." A Voice said

Just then Castrill showed up next to Scorpio along with a thirty story humanoid Robotic Bat.

"Meet Metallibat." Castrill said

"Ok weird." Hunter said

"You ten handle this. The Silver Ranger and I will take care of the metal head." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Right. The other eleven rangers said

"Black Wolf Zord arise." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Silver Cougar Zord arise." Billy said

Just then the two Zords appeared and the two rangers hopped inside and converted there Zords to Warrior modes. While the other ten Rangers went against Scorpio and Castrill.

"You Rangers won't defeat me." Metallibat said

"Wanna bet." Billy said

"Wolf Slash." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then an eerie Wolf howl was heard then the Black Wolf Zord in Warrior mode dashed towards Metallibat and then turned into a Giant Energy Wolf and slammed into Metallibat and destroyed its wings.

"Silver Ranger now." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it. Cougar Beam." Billy said

Just then the Cougar chest head opened up and fired a Silver Beam that hit and destroyed Metallibat.

"Great job." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yeah." Billy said as the two left there Zords

Meanwhile Arian, Ryan, Shane, Hunter and Cam all attacked Scorpio but Scorpio sent them flying before being slashed in the back by Billy holding his Cougar Swords.

"Great timing." Arian said

"Thanks." Billy said

Meanwhile Amy, Tiffany, Tori, Hunter and Blake all attacked Castrill but she spun around and sent the five to the ground before getting blasted into Scorpio by the Black Wolf Ranger holding his Wolf Sword

"Nice shot." Tori said

"Thanks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The twelve Rangers all stood together.

"Power of Air." Shane said

"Power of Earth." Dustin said

"Power of Water." Tori said

"Crimson Thunder." Hunter said

"Navy Thunder." Blake said

"Samurai Power." Cam said

"Ninja Storm." The Six Ninja Storm Rangers said

"Blue Stingray Ranger." Ryan said

"Green Frog Ranger." Arian said

"Yellow Panther Ranger." Amy said

"Pink Hyena Ranger." Tiffany said

"Black Wolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Silver Cougar Ranger." Billy said

"Beast Unleashed." The Six Beast Unleashed Rangers said

"Ranger Power." All Twelve Rangers said

Castrill and Scorpio stood up as Shane and Arian stepped forward.

"Do you two really want to fight all twelve of us?" Arian asked

"We'll be back Rangers." Castrill said

"And we will defeat you." Scorpio said

The two evil beings teleported off and the Rangers all shook hands with each other.

"Thanks for then help." Arian said

"No problem after all Once a Ranger Always a Ranger." Shane said

"You are so right." Billy said

The Rangers laughed. Eleven of the Twelve Rangers Powered down but the Black Wolf Ranger teleported off.

"I'm Dustin." Dustin said

"Ryan." Ryan said

"Tori." Tori said

"Tiffany." Tiffany said

"Hunter." Hunter said

"Amy." Amy said

"Blake." Blake said

"Billy." Billy said

"Cam." Cam said

"Nice to meet you all." Arian said

"It's great to meet you but who was that Black Wolf Ranger?" Hunter asked

"That's just it we don't know." Arian said

"Well who ever he is he was cool." Blake said

Just then they all heard a motorbike and looked and saw a Motorbike drive up and then stop and the person pulled off his helmet. Tori's face lit up and ran over to the man and hugged him

"Austin it's so great to see you again." Tori said

"Nice to see you too." Austin said as Tori let go of him

Just then Shane, Hunter and Dustin all ran up and shook Austin's hands

"Man you look great." Hunter said

"Thanks." Austin said

"You know these guys?" Arian asked Austin

"Of course Hunter here is my Sensei." Austin said

"Yeah even though he's cold he was my best student." Hunter said

"Cool." The others said

"Man thanks to that attack the competition was ruined." Shane said

"Who cares about competition? We had fun right?" Arian asked

"Yeah." Shane said

"Come on I'll shout us a Drink at the Juice Bar." Billy said

The others nodded and walked off except for Tori, Hunter and Austin.

"Aren't you coming?" Amy asked

"We'll catch up." Hunter said

"Ok." Tiffany said

Hunter and Tori turned back to Austin.

"Hello Black Wolf." The two said

"Figures you guys would figure it out." Austin said as he sat back on his Motorbike.

"Sweet bike." Hunter said

"Thanks built it my self." Austin said

"Why haven't you told the others who you are?" Tori asked

"Because I'm not exactly liked in this town." Austin said

"Oh yeah." Hunter said

"Well just remember we don't care about your eyes." Tori said

"I know thanks Tor." Austin said

"Hey anything for my unofficial adopted little brother." Tori said

"I was unofficially adopted by all of you Ninja Storm Rangers." Austin said

"True." The two Ninja Storm Rangers said

"It's great to see you two again." Austin said

"True and I'm sure RJ wouldn't mind meeting you." Hunter said

"I'll visit him when I can." Austin said

The two Ninja Rangers nodded and walked off to join the others. Austin put his helmet back on and drove off. The next day in the park Amy, Tiffany, Arian and Ryan were sitting at a table when Anthony walked up.

"Hey guys." Anthony said

"Hey." Tiffany said

"Listen I need to tell you guys something." Anthony said

"What?" Amy asked

"I know you're the Power Rangers I saw you morph." Anthony said

The four looked at each other and gulped.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Anthony said

"Thanks man." Ryan said

"No problem. It's actually quite cool to be friends with Super Heroes." Anthony said

The others laughed and the five talked. Meanwhile inside Scott's house Scott was lying on his couch.

"Those Rangers will pay and the Black Ranger will be first." Scott said with an evil laugh.

The phoenix spirit showed up and noticed a Dark Aura around Scott's body.

"Oh no something has infected Scott and now with his anger he'll end up awakening the Dark Phoenix." The Phoenix thought before disappearing.

End of Skate to Victory

**Note: **Well there was one of a few team ups in this. A few team ups will just be with the Black Wolf Ranger. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and let me know what you think.


	18. Orange Tiger VS White Tiger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **I am so sorry for not updating for so long I've just been really busy and also any of you who read my other stories I'm telling you now that Lightspeed New Beginnings isn't being abandoned I'm waiting until either this story or Turbo Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension is finished. Again I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you like the new chapters.

**White Tiger VS Orange Tiger**

At Amy's place Tiffany and Amy were watching Supernatural Season 2 the two girls were eating popcorn while watching.

"Hey Amy why aren't your parents home?" Tiffany asked

"Their out on Business trips again." Amy said

"Must get very lonely?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah it does. I do feel jealous when I see other people with there families but I just try to ignore it and continue to go on." Amy said

"You know I'm glad that you and Austin know my secret. You two are the only two that I can trust other then Ryan and Arian." Tiffany said

"And don't forget Anthony." Amy said

"Oh yeah." Tiffany said with a blush

"You really have fallen hard for the guy haven't you?" Amy asked

"Yeah I have I can't help it. I mean most people say I should be with Scott but I see Scott as a brother but Anthony he lets me be myself and doesn't try to change it." Tiffany said

"Unlike Scott who wants to be your knight in Shining Armor." Amy said

"Yeah." Tiffany said

Tiffany then looked at the screen and then around the room and noticed a picture.

"Hey Amy who's he?" Tiffany asked pointing to a picture.

"Oh that's my brother Chase. He died in a car accident his friend was drunk and was driving when the car rolled and killed my brother instantly." Amy said

"What about the driver?" Tiffany asked

"He's in jail and was only badly hurt." Amy said

Tiffany nodded and went back to watching the show.

"Hey I just figured something out." Amy said

"What?" Tiffany asked

"Well Billy said that three of Dragoon's best warriors are destroyed right?" Amy asked

"Yeah." Tiffany said

"Well he said one was a Rooster Warrior, One was a Rat Warrior and one was a Snake Warrior right?" Amy asked

"Yeah what's your point?" Tiffany asked

"Zodiac. More pacifically the Chinese Zodiac." Amy said

"Of Course Rat, Rooster and Snake. Dragoon represents Dragon." Tiffany said

"Exactly so that leaves a Tiger, a Sheep, a Ox, a pig or Boar, a Monkey, a Dog, a Rabbit and a horse." Amy said

"Hey I've noticed something else." Tiffany said

"What?" Amy asked

"Craw isn't exactly a name for what he was good at but his Attacks were powerful according to Billy. But Speed his name suited him since he was all about speed and then there's Poison the snake suits her name down to a tee." Tiffany said

"Of course but what would the others be called?" Amy asked

"Don't know." Tiffany said

"Well enough thinking more mentally drooling at two hot guys." Amy said

"I agree." Tiffany said

The two clinked glasses and went back to watching the show. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Thunder the Tiger Warrior was practicing with his Thunder Lance when Blizzard the Sheep Warrior walked in.

"Still training Thunder?" Blizzard asked

"Of course have to stay at the top of form." Thunder said

"True. After all the Yellow Ranger also controls the Power of the Tiger." Blizzard said

"I know and she'll be my victim." Thunder said

"But Thunder don't forget that our target is the Black Wolf Ranger." Blizzard said

"I know that." Thunder snapped

"I'm just looking out for you Thunder." Blizzard said

"I know you are Blizzard and I'm sorry I snapped." Thunder said

"It's ok your under a lot of stress with Lord Dragoon yelling at you for not saving Poison." Blizzard said

"I couldn't save Poison I wasn't even there." Thunder said

"I know Thunder." Blizzard said as she pulled Thunder into a hug.

"How can you be so kind and cruel at the same time?" Thunder asked

"Simple you guys are my family." Blizzard said

Thunder nodded as Blizzard let go.

"One question does Earthquake say more then one word to you?" Thunder asked

"Nope. I swear he never learned how to speak more then one word. Then again he is the silent killer." Blizzard said

"But his name isn't." Thunder said

"True." Blizzard said

"By the way how's Hotdog going?" Thunder asked causing Blizzard to laugh

"Hotdog. Inferno hates it when you call him that." Blizzard said

"Well He started it." Thunder said

"Oh yeah." Blizzard said

Just then Tornado swung in.

"Hey guys." Tornado said

"Well if it isn't Hyperactive." Thunder said

"Very funny Thunder. Lord Dragoon wants to see you." Tornado said

Thunder sighed and walked off. Tornado looked at Blizzard.

"Don't ask. The poor guy is under stress and Inferno isn't making it better for him." Blizzard said

"Oh please Hotdog can't handle the fact that Thunder can defeat him easily." Tornado said

Blizzard giggled ever since that fight everyone called Inferno Hotdog. Blizzard then sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Tornado asked

"Can you go get Earthquake?" Blizzard asked

"Sure." Tornado said

Tornado ran off a few minutes later Earthquake walked into the room.

"Problem?" Earthquake asked

"I'm worried about Thunder ever since he was forced to kill his brother Lightning he hasn't been the same." Blizzard said

"Pain." Earthquake said

Blizzard looked up and then noticed that Earthquake was pointing to something Blizzard looked and saw a picture of Lightning and Thunder together.

"Of course he feels pain in his heart for what he did." Blizzard said

Earthquake nodded even though he only spoke with one word each time he always said the thing that made the others think. Meanwhile in Dragoon's throne room Thunder was kneeling in front of Lord Dragoon.

"Now Thunder I want you to go take down the Yellow Ranger we can only allow one Tiger in this war and not two." Lord Dragoon said

"But sire wouldn't a female be better for this job?" Thunder asked

"No you are the only one capable of doing this job." Lord Dragoon said

"Fine." Thunder said as he walked off.

Thunder walked past Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior.

"Not your day is it?" Tsunami asked

"But out Tsunami I don't want to hear it." Thunder said

"Why are you like this?" Tsunami asked

"Because out of all of us I'm the only one who had to kill his own family member." Thunder said

Tsunami looked at Thunder and sighed she knew Lightning and he was the only family Thunder had left. Just then Earthquake walked up.

"Oh hi Earthquake." Thunder said

"Wolf." Earthquake said

"The Wolf is watching the other Rangers?" Thunder asked

"Yes." Earthquake said

"Thanks Earthquake." Thunder said as he walked off

"You really need to speak more then one word." Tsunami said before walking off

Earthquake just looked on and shook his head he knew Thunder better then anyone because he also had to kill a member of his family is father Rockslide. After that Earthquake vowed never to speak more then one word again. Meanwhile in the Cemetery Austin was at his family's graves.

"Mom Dad I don't know how much longer I can go on. I mean I have friends who are Rangers but that's not the same I know I'm cold and distant but I don't like being called freak I don't know how much longer I can stand it before I want to kill myself." Austin said

Austin wiped tears from his eyes and then felt something he stood up and growled under his breath.

"Thunder." Austin muttered to himself before walking off.

The next day in Crystal Beach High Amy was at her locker when Tiffany, Ryan and Arian walked up.

"Hey guys." Amy said

"Hey. Have you seen Scott?" Arian asked

"No why?" Amy asked

"He's been missing for a while now." Ryan said

"This is not good I'm glad Billy and The Black Wolf Ranger have Zords that can help us but they can only do so much." Tiffany said

"I agree." Arian said

Just then Anthony walked up.

"Hey guys." Anthony said

"Hey Tony." Arian said

"So what are you guys talking about?" Anthony asked

"We have no way of calling the Megazord without Scott and he's been a no show. It's beginning to takes it toll on Billy and the Black Wolf Ranger." Arian said

Anthony nodded. He knew they were talking about it after all he met Billy and saw the Power Chamber.

"I wish I could help but I can't." Anthony said

"Hey you have a kanji symbol too." Amy said looking at Anthony's right shoulder since he was wearing a Red Sleeveless Top.

"Yeah the Kanji symbol for Bear." Anthony said

The others nodded. Just then Jessica walked up to the five.

Hey have any of you seen Austin? Jessica asked

Didn't you know? Arian asked

Know what? Jessica asked

Austin only has one term left then he's out of here. Arian said

What? Jessica asked

Yeah I heard about that he only has to complete his end of year exams and that's it. Anthony said

Jessica was in shock she knew Austin was smart but she didn't realize he was leaving school early.

"No this can't happen I haven't gotten him as my boyfriend yet." Jessica said

"And she wonders why I don't hang around her as much?" Tiffany asked Amy quietly

"True." Amy said

Jessica ran off. The five teens laughed.

"Man that was priceless." Ryan said

"I'll say seeing her run around like that was absolutely hilarious." Arian said

"Man that was good." Anthony said

"What was?" A voice asked

The teens looked and saw Austin walking up.

"Oh the fact we just told Jessica about the fact you just need to complete your end of year exams and you're out of here." Ryan said

Austin chuckled and then shook his head.

"What's up?" Amy asked

"Oh wait till she finds out that I start my end of year exams in two weeks." Austin said

The others nodded as Austin walked off.

"Have you noticed that Ausin seems to talk to us more in a normal tone then angry?" Arian asked

"Actually I think it's me and Anthony more then anything." Amy said

"What?" Tiffany asked

"She's right I didn't care about the color of Austin's eyes and Amy seems to be one of the only people to bite back at him." Anthony said

"True." The other three said

Later after School in the park Amy was walking along when Thunder showed up.

"Who are you?" Amy asked

"I'm Thunder the Tiger Warrior." Thunder said

"Thunder huh? One of the Zodiac Warriors Like Poison, Craw and Speed?" Amy asked

"You are correct." Thunder said

"Why come after me?" Amy asked

"Because my master doesn't want two Tigers in the same war." Thunder said

"Forget it. I'm not letting you destroy my Brother's Tiger Spirit." Amy said

"You have no choice." Thunder said

"Fine." Amy said as she made her morpher appear

"Let's do this." Thunder said as he pulled out his Thunder Lance

"Beast Unleashed." Amy said

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

Amy morphed into the Yellow Ranger and pulled out her Panther Lance and started fighting Thunder. Meanwhile in the Juice Bar Anthony and Ryan were sparring while Tiffany and Arian were watching.

"Man I can't believe that the warriors are Chinese Zodiac Animals." Arian said

"I know it's weird but that's what we figured out." Tiffany said

Arian nodded and went back to watching Anthony and Ryan. Meanwhile back in the park Amy dodged Thunder's lance and slammed her Lance into his gut sending him into a Tree. Thunder stood up and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked

"The fact you think you can defeat me." Thunder said

"Oh I'll defeat you Thunder after all it is proven that you Zodiac Warriors aren't invisible." Amy said

"Ha I'd like to see you try." Thunder said

Amy growled and the two charged at each other. Thunder slammed his lance into Amy's causing it to break and her to fly backwards and into a tree.

"Ha like I thought you are pathetic." Thunder said

"You haven't won yet." Amy said

"You can't stop me from destroying your brother's Tiger Spirit." Thunder said

"I'll never let you do that." Amy said

"You don't have a choice." Thunder said

"Oh I have a choice and I promise you. That you will never destroy my brother's Tiger Spirit." Amy said

Just then a White light appeared in Amy's hands and the light connected to each other and in Amy's hands appeared a White Lance with Tiger Heads on each end.

"Now let's see how well you go?" Amy asked

"You can't win even with the White Tiger Lance." Thunder said

The two charged at each other again and started fighting with there Lances. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was working on his Wolf Cycle Upgrades when Logan showed up.

"Austin. The Yellow Ranger is fighting Thunder right now." Logan said

"Shit." Austin said

"I'm sorry." Logan said

"No it's fine." Austin said

"She has unlocked her upgraded version of her Panther Lance the Tiger Lance." Logan said

"Good. I just hope I can get there in time." Austin said

Logan nodded and disappeared as Austin ran off. Meanwhile back in the park Amy was still fighting Thunder. Amy managed to send Thunder lying while destroying his Staff but he sent out an Electrical Orb that was deflected. Amy looked and saw the Black Wolf Ranger standing in front of her.

"Thanks." Amy said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Perfect now I can destroy both of you at once." Thunder said

"You can't even defeat her." The Black Wolf Ranger pointed out

"Oh I will I may have lost my Lance but I can still control the Thunder." Thunder said

"Shit he's right his element is electricity." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Not good." Amy said

Thunder sent out another electrical blast but The Black Wolf Ranger deflected it to the ground.

"I'll distract his electrical attacks you go after him and end this. Trust the Spirit of the Tiger ok?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You got it." Amy said

The two Rangers charged at Thunder. Meanwhile back in the Juice Bar the three Rangers along with Anthony were all having a drink.

"I can't believe Scott accused him of that." Anthony said

"He was mad and took it out on the wrong person." Arian said

Anthony shook his head and looked on.

"Where is Amy she should be here by now?" Tiffany asked

"She did go for a walk in the park maybe she stopped to look at something." Ryan said

"True." Tiffany said

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine I'll bet she can kick mine, Ryan and Arian's butts if she had too." Anthony said

"Yeah you're right after all she did punch Scott to the ground." Tiffany said

Meanwhile back in the Park The Black Wolf Ranger ran up and flipped over Thunder and pulled out a Dagger and turned it into a Wolf Blade and stabbed Thunder in the back and the pulled out the other dagger and turned it into a Wolf Blade and connected it with the first Wolf Blade and stuck it in the ground.

"What have you done to me?" Thunder asked

"Your electricity is now grounded since the Wolf Blades are metal they conduct electricity causing you whenever you use an electrical attack to feel the pain as it travels through your body and into the ground." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No." Thunder said

Just then Amy came running up spinning her Lance just then the Lance started to glow White and Amy slammed her Lance into Thunder's side and sliced him in half before The Black Wolf Ranger caught his Wolf Blades before they hit the ground

"Great job." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Thanks." Amy said

Just then Thunder grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Oh great." Amy said

Amy then noticed that the Black Wolf Ranger was glowing then all of a sudden the Black Wolf Ranger jumped up and turned into what looked like a Giant Energy Wolf and plowed into Thunder's gut and went straight though him causing a hole to appear in Thunder's gut. Thunder then fell over and exploded into dust. The Black Wolf Ranger then landed

"Wow." Amy said

"Old trick the only thing that can fully destroy them." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Well that's four Warriors down." Amy said

"Yeah and seven more to go." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Don't you mean eight?" Amy asked

"Technically yes there is eight but in order to get Lord Dragoon to fight all seven of the other Zodiac Warriors as you labeled them have to be destroyed." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So who's left?" Amy asked

"Let's see there's Earthquake the Ox Warrior, Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior, Inferno the Dog Warrior, Tornado the Monkey Warrior, Blizzard the Sheep Warrior, Storm the Horse Warrior and Dynamite the Pig Warrior." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Well that helps." Amy said

"Tell the other Rangers." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Will do." Amy said

"Hey Yellow Ranger did anything strange happen to the Red Ranger the say you guys went against a monster that caused Arian and Scott to argue all the time?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"No. But now that you mention it after they stopped Scott seemed to get colder and angrier." Amy said

"Thanks." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off.

Amy powered down and left. Later back in the Juice Bar Amy walked in and up to the others.

"Hey where were you?" Tiffany asked

"Taking care of Thunder the Tiger Warrior. Don't worry the Black Wolf Ranger helped." Amy said

"So now what?" Tiffany asked

"There are seven left of the Warriors before Dragoon is forced to fight." Amy said

"Who are the final seven?" Anthony asked

"Earthquake the Ox Warrior, Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior, Inferno the Dog Warrior, Tornado the Monkey Warrior, Blizzard the Sheep Warrior, Storm the Horse Warrior and Dynamite the Pig Warrior." Amy said

"Oh great." Ryan said

"But we still haven't figured out what happened to Scott." Arian said

"That's true." Tiffany said

"Was he like this before?" Anthony asked

"No he was kinder back then. But now I think the power has just gone to his head but it could also be something else I don't know." Arian said

"That reminds me the Black Wolf Ranger asked if anything strange happened to Scott that day the monster made you and him argue." Amy said as she pointed to Arian.

"I don't remember anything strange all I remember is that the day after the fight Scott started acting like a prick." Arian said

The others nodded and went back to there drinks. Meanwhile in Scott's house Scott was leaning back in his chair.

"Damn it I still haven't found any battle data on the Black Wolf Ranger. That is it the next time I see him it's battle time." Scott said

The Phoenix Spirit looked on and sighed as it disappeared.

End of White Tiger VS Orange Tiger.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	19. Quantum Wolf

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **Ok in this chapter I think Eric is a little OOC I don't know. I hope you like the chapter.

**Quantum Wolf**

At Austin's place Austin was packing his bag for an overnight stay somewhere he didn't care where as long as he was out of the city. Austin loved to travel around on his Motorbike and see places. His favorite places to go were Angel Grove and Silver Hills. Just then a car pulled out and Austin recognized it and smirked. Just then Taylor stepped out of the car.

"Taylor Myers what brings you here?" Austin asked

"Well I thought you you'd like to meet my husband so I was wondering if you'd like to come to Silver Hills." Taylor said

"Sure but I'm riding my Motorbike." Austin said pointing to the Black Harley Davidson.

"Sweet." Taylor said

"Thanks I built it from the ground up." Austin said

"Must have been hard finding the right parts?" Taylor asked

"Nah my father was a mechanic the mechanics who used to work for him helped me find the parts before they left to find other jobs. I spend most of my time putting it all together." Austin said

Taylor nodded. Then looked up at Austin.

"Has it gotten any better?" Taylor asked

"Somewhat I met my old friends the Ninja Storm rangers a while ago. The Operation Overdrive Rangers and even Tommy Oliver." Austin said

"That's good well we better get going who knows what the traffic is going to be like." Taylor said

"True." Austin said

Taylor went back to her car while Austin hopped on his Motorbike and put his helmet on. Taylor then got into her car and reversed into the drive then drove off with Austin following. Two hours later in Silver Hills the two drove into the city. Austin smiled under his helmet it was either here or Angel Grove he would have gone too. The two stopped at a Coffee shop and Taylor got out of her car and Austin hopped off his Motorbike and took off his helmet then the two walked inside. Inside the coffee shop the two sat in one of the booths and ordered.

"So how have you been I haven't seen you since the assignment?" Taylor asked

"Don't remind me of that I was two snaps away from wanting to break the guy's neck." Austin said

"So have the others opened up to you yet?" Taylor asked

"Not really. Well Scott's seriously changed he's now a cold hearted prick who believes I should be dead and Tiffany should be his girl. Ryan has changed a bit I actually was allowed to beat up his uncle, Aunty and thee cousins for what they did to Noah Ryan's little brother." Austin said

"What did they do?" Taylor asked

"Beat him up and sexually assault him lucky no rape he managed to run away before that happened." Austin said

"How awful." Taylor said

"Those are people I can't stand." Austin said

"I hear you on that one." Taylor said

Just then the waitress returned with there orders and winked at Austin. Austin just smirked.

"Honey you have no chance of getting with me so don't even try it." Austin said coldly

The waitress took the hint and went back to work. Taylor just started laughing and Austin smirked.

"I can't believe you did that." Taylor said

"It helps I can't believe she stopped." Austin said

"Why?" Taylor asked

"There's a girl at my school and she does not get the hint that I don't want to date her. Everyone knows she sleeps around." Austin said

"Oh boy anyway what about the other three?" Taylor asked

"Oh yeah Arian and I speak to each other but not a lot, Tiffany and I do talk now and then but like Arian not a lot and mostly she's got a huge crush on the new guy. As for Amy well she's like a little sister we call each other Jerk and Bitch other then that we talk." Austin said

"Nice relationship." Taylor said

"Sort of like ours Crystal Phoenix." Austin said

"Oh shut up Dark Wolf." Taylor said

The two laughed just then Jen Collins walked in and up to Taylor and Austin.

"What are you two laughing about?" Jen asked

"Nothing." Taylor said

"And you are?" Austin asked

"Oh I'm sorry. Austin this is Jen Collins. Jen this is Austin Blaze." Taylor said

"Nice to meet you." Jen said

"Same here." Austin said

Jen sat down next to Taylor. Austin smirked and looked at the waitress who had flirted with him was now flirting with another guy.

"Can she be any more obvious?" Austin asked

"Nope?" Jen and Taylor said

"Let me guess she hits on your husbands?" Austin asked

"Oh yeah." Jen and Taylor said

Austin just shook his head and went back to drinking his coffee.

"You know if I didn't know you were eighteen I could have sworn you were twenty." Jen said

"Most people do." Austin said

"Taylor told me about your eyes." Jen said

"Really?" Austin asked

"Yeah and I don't care about that after seeing mutants you kind of get used to seeing different eyes." Jen said

"True." Austin said

"So Austin where do you think you'll be staying?" Taylor asked

"Most probably in a hotel I know." Austin said

"You should stay with us. God knows we have the room." Jen said

"No thanks I like to be on my own." Austin said

"Fair enough." Jen said

"So what hotel are you staying at?" Taylor asked

Austin pulled out a napkin and wrote down the address. Taylor and Jen were shocked.

"This place is a five star hotel how did you get a room there?" Jen asked

"It helps to the fact I have money and also I get a lot of people off there backs so I always have a room." Austin said

"Wow." Taylor said

"You must have some good connections." Jen said

"Yeah well it's easy when you know how." Austin said

"Well we better get back to work." Taylor said

"And I need to put my stuff in my room." Austin said

"I've got it the bill." Jen said

"Ok." The other two said

Jen paid for the meal the other two had and all three left. Austin hopped on his Motorbike put his helmet back on and drove off. Jen and Taylor hopped into there cars and drove off to the Silver Guardian headquarters. Later at the Hotel Austin was in his room.

"Ah perfect." Austin said

Austin then grabbed his keys his helmet and left. Meanwhile at the Silver Guardian Headquarters Taylor and Jen were dressed in there uniforms when Eric and Wes showed up.

"So is he here?" Eric asked

"Yeah he is and this is the address where he's staying." Taylor said handing Eric the napkin.

Eric looked shocked at the location.

"How can he afford that?" Eric asked

"Well judging by the look of his Motorbike and that Leather Jacket of his I'd say he's rich." Jen said

"Well anyway we have work to do more damn paperwork." Wes said with a growl.

"I hate that." Taylor said

The four walked off. Meanwhile in Lord Dragoon's lair Earthquake was getting annoyed.

"Destroy." Earthquake said as he threw a boulder at a picture of the Black Wolf Ranger destroying it.

"You know it helps to actually have the target." Castrill said as she walked in

Earthquake growled just as Lord Dragoon walked into the training room.

"Earthquake it appears that the Black Wolf Ranger is in Silver Hills go and destroy him." Lord Dragoon said

"Right." Earthquake said as he disappeared.

"Does he ever speak more then one word?" Castrill asked

"I have no idea." Lord Dragoon said as he walked off.

Castrill just shrugged and left. Later back in the city of Silver Hills Austin was walking along in the park. Austin sat down on a bench and looked out watching Kids play with there parents. Austin smiled a sad smile and sighed. Austin pulled out the Wolf Necklace that was around his neck. Austin sighed and stood up then walked off. Meanwhile back in Silver Guardians HQ the alarm went off. The guardians were on it. Back in the city the Guardians all showed up and the four Rangers of the Guardians ran up. Taylor was shocked the monster was wearing the same armor as Poison.

"Taylor what's wrong?" Eric asked

"That guy is in league with a warrior I saw in Korea her name is Poison." Taylor said

"Well time to get to work." Wes said

"Let's do it." Jen said

"Time For Time Force." Wes and Jen called out

"Quantum Power." Eric called out

"Wild Access." Taylor called out

Wes morphed into the Red Time Force Ranger, Jen morphed into the Pink Time Force Ranger, Eric morphed into the Quantum Ranger and Taylor morphed into the Yellow Wild Force Ranger.

"Hey ugly." Wes said

"This can go real easy for you surrender now." Jen said

"No." Earthquake said

"Not much of a talker huh?" Eric asked

"Wolf." Earthquake said

"Huh?" Jen asked

"He wants the Black Wolf Ranger." Taylor said

"Sorry but you'll have to go through us first." Wes said

The four Rangers then started fighting Earthquake but he just stood there and took the attacks like they were nothing then he sent all four Rangers backwards and caused them to power down.

"He's strong." Taylor said

"I've never seen anyone with that kind of defensive Power." Eric said

Earthquake just laughed until a blast hit him and sent him flying into a wall. Wes looked over at the Silver Guardians but all of them looked shocked.

"I wouldn't laugh yet Earthquake." A Voice said

Earthquake and everyone looked and saw Austin holding two swords in his right hand and energy going through the centre of it. Austin was standing on top of a Silver Guardian truck.

"Wolf." Earthquake said

"You really need to speak more then one work it's getting annoying." Austin said as he fired another blast at Earthquake sending the Ox Warrior to the ground.

Austin then jumped off the truck and moved one of the Blades into his left hand. Earthquake slammed the ground but Austin jumped up and flipped over Earthquake slashing the Ox Warrior in the back. Earthquake cried out in pain and then turned around.

"Die." Earthquake said

"Take your own advice." Austin said

"Thunder." Earthquake said

"Dead?" Austin asked

Earthquake nodded and attacked with his Axe Lance. But Austin blocked the attack and slashed Earthquake and then kicked him away. Austin then went into a spin and shot energy waves at Earthquake causing Earthquake to fly backwards. Earthquake stood up and growled then teleported away.

"Wow who knew the big guy was such a coward." Austin said as he started to walk away.

"Hey." Taylor said

"Yes?" Austin asked as he stopped and turned around

Taylor, Eric, Jen and Wes all ran up to Austin.

"Thanks." Taylor said

"No problem." Austin said

"This is Eric and this is my husband Wes." Jen said

"Nice to meet you." Austin said

"Who was that?" Wes asked

"Earthquake the Ox Warrior. He'll be back." Austin said

"And we need to be ready." Wes said

"Thanks for the help." Jen said

"No problem now I'm going back to my hotel to sleep." Austin said

Austin walked off while the others looked on. Later back in Silver Guardian HQ all four Rangers were in Eric's office.

"Man Taylor you never told us how good he is with Swords." Wes said

"Sorry." Taylor said

"So why is that guy after him?" Eric asked

"The Golden Power Staff of Triforia." Taylor said

"I heard Tommy talk about that it almost killed Jason." Wes said

"True." Taylor said

"Eric you ok?" Jen asked

"Huh yeah just wondering about Austin that's all. The way he fought it wasn't for glory it wasn't to save anyone it wasn't even self satisfaction. This kid isn't fighting." Eric said

"Was there pain?" Wes asked

"Oh yeah even behind those Sunglasses there was pain lots of it." Eric said

"So what are you going to do?" Taylor asked

"Go talk to him after I get changed last thing I need is for him to think he's in trouble." Eric said

"True." Wes said

"I'll see you at home." Taylor said

"Later." Eric said as he walked off

"Well back to paperwork for us." Wes said

The other two sighed and went back to work. Later at the hotel Austin turned off the TV and laid down on the bed. Just then there was a knock at the door. Austin stood up and walked over to the door. Austin then opened the door to see Eric wearing a Red open shirt over a Black shirt, Black Jeans and Black boots.

"Can I come in?" Eric asked

"Sure." Austin said as he moved out the way

Eric walked in and Austin closed the door.

"It's hard isn't it?" Eric asked

"Huh what?" Austin asked

"It's hard when everyone has turned there back on you and you have to fight to survive and try to make people believe you belong." Eric said

"Yeah it's hard." Austin said

"I know what it's like to be alone like that. When I went to prep school the only person who talked to me was Wes but in my mind all I could think about was that he felt sorry for me." Eric said

"Ok." Austin said

"As I went on I kept trying to make people accept me. But I realized that being a prick and an asshole wasn't the way to go. I was even a jerk as Wes and Jen will tell you. I didn't know it back then but Wes never felt sorry for me he wanted to be my friend. If I had known that I would have kept up the friendship even after I left and not think he was just doing it to feel sorry for me." Eric said

"Is there a point to this?" Austin asked

"I know what you're going through Austin but you've had to go through it for Eleven Years losing your family everyone calling you freak. The pain, Anger, sadness and loneliness all built up inside over time. No wonder your cold hearted and don't want anyone to be close to you." Eric said

Austin took off his Sunglasses and looked down. Eric saw the eyes that caused so many problems for Austin.

"It hurts doesn't it? You hate the fact that no one gave you the time of day. To listen to you to even try to be your friend because once they saw your eyes or found out you survived a car accident you were never meant to survive they considered you a freak. The one word that you hear in your head every day is freak. The sadness and pain from that just built. The anger and hatred just escalated but not just at the people but at your self because of those eyes. You want to get rid of them but you can't so you hide them behind your sunglasses. No one ever gave you a home or a family to be happy. So you closed yourself off to everyone. The more pain you feel the more it hurts knowing that people still see you as the freak they labeled." Eric said as he walked closer to Austin.

Austin just kept looking down Eric had hit the nail on the head.

"It's ok to cry Austin I'm not going to think any less of you if you did. You have every right to cry." Eric said as he stood in front of Austin.

Austin just started crying. Eric pulled the lost teen into a hug and rubbed Austin's back as he cried.

"I just want the pain to stop." Austin said as he cried onto Eric's shirt.

"I know you do I know you do. You've done nothing wrong Austin I see a great kid who didn't deserve what life has given him. No matter that people helped you out or talked to you still thought that behind your back they consider you a freak. I don't see that all I see is a young man who thanks to the wrong people had his life destroyed." Eric said

Austin just cried onto Eric's top as Eric kept rubbing Austin's back.

"You never had help you always had to fight for yourself. But the pain of fighting for yourself became too lonely and it just reminded you of the loneliness that other people have put you into. So you fight just to fight not for anything else. You built that Motorbike as a way of getting away from everyone who hurt you. But you can't leave because you constantly think that no one will accept you for who you are. So you hide behind this tough ass attitude and make it so that no one can see the real you the seven year old boy who was full of life and light into a Dark Eighteen year old man who is starting to get sick of the pain that he's thinking of killing himself." Eric said

Austin couldn't believe it Eric was hitting the nail on the head perfectly about him.

"I can help get rid of the pain Austin but you have to let me help you and the other Rangers that you've met they've seen things that are very strange so your eyes would be normal. If you'll let me Austin I'd like to help you out. Help you to heal help you to move on with your life and escape the pain and let it go." Eric said as Austin slowly stopped crying.

Eric moved away from Austin but kept his hands on Austin's shoulders.

"Can you trust me to help you heal?" Eric asked

"I'll try." Austin said

"Ok then." Eric said as he removed his hands from Austin's shoulders.

"Sorry about your shirt." Austin said

"Don't worry about it you needed cry." Eric said

"Why are you so willing to help me?" Austin asked

"Because when I saw the fact you were alone for eleven years and Taylor told me you act like me when I first started as the Quantum Ranger along with the fact you also act like the dark side of the Original Red Ranger. I knew there was more to it. I figured it was the pain and that was shown during the fight. You weren't doing it to be a hero you weren't doing it for your own selfish pleasure of killing. You were fighting because you had too not because you want too. It's not a task for you it's a chore." Eric said as he walked over to the table

"Ok this is creepy he knows me way to well." Austin thought

"That he does young pup." Logan said in Austin's mind

"You haven't called me that in a while." Austin said in his mind.

"True." Logan said in Austin's mind

"Well Austin I better go but here are my work, home and cell phone numbers I'd also like your home and cell phone numbers so I can call you to find out how you're going." Eric said as he handed Austin a piece of paper.

Austin nodded and walked over to the table and wrote his home and cell phone numbers and then handed the piece of paper to Eric.

"So when are you leaving tomorrow?" Eric asked

"Don't know. Depends on what I feel like at the time." Austin said

Eric nodded and left. Austin laid down on the bed and wiped his eyes he couldn't believe Eric figured him out so easily. Austin then got up and went to have a shower. A bit later at Eric's house Eric walked in and noticed Taylor on the couch.

"How was it?" Taylor asked

"I saw his eyes and there was a lot of pain I started to tell him what I thought was going through his head turns out I was hitting the nail on the head with him." Eric said as he sat down next to Taylor.

"That's why your shirt is soaked?" Taylor asked

"Yeah he needed the cry it hurt so much and angered me that he was alone for eleven years and no one as of once tried to help him or even ask if he was ok." Eric said

"I know." Taylor said

"Well I'm going to get changed." Eric said

"Ok." Taylor said

Eric walked off and then pulled out his cell phone and put Austin's numbers into his cell.

"Hey Taylor." Eric said

"Yeah." Taylor called out

"Remind me to put Austin's cell phone number in my work phone." Eric said

"Will do." Taylor said

Eric walked to his and Taylor's room. The next day at The Silver Guardian HQ Eric was dressed in his uniform when Taylor, Wes and Jen walked in.

"How did it go?" Wes asked

"Pretty well I just hope he lets me help him." Eric said

"Well if you do see if you can get him to become a Silver Guardian those fighting skills could come in handy." Jen said

"True." Eric said

Just then the Alarm went off again. So the four raced out of the office. Meanwhile in the coffee shop Austin had just paid for his meal and was about to leave when the news came on the TV.

"The monster from yesterday has returned." The News Reporter said causing Austin to turn around.

"Earthquake." Austin growled.

Austin ran out the store and then hopped on his Motorbike put his helmet on and drove off. Meanwhile in the city Wes, Eric, Taylor and Jen were all morphed and fighting Earthquake. Earthquake sent all four Rangers flying.

"Pathetic." Earthquake said

Just then everyone heard a Motorbike and then the Driver pointed the blades in his right hand at Earthquake and fired a beam that hit Earthquake and knocked him back. Then the Driver drove past and slashed earthquake and then turned around to a stop. The Driver got off his Motorbike and put the blades on the seat. He then took off his helmet revealing Austin.

"Wolf." Earthquake said

"Like I said yesterday those one word sentences are getting annoying." Austin said

Earthquake growled but Austin charged at Earthquake and kicked him into a wall before back flipping to his Motorbike and flipping over his Motorbike picking up the blades as he went along and landed behind the Motorbike. Austin then jumped upwards and landed on a pole like a ninja.

"Down." Earthquake said

Austin smirked and then jumped down and went into a corkscrew kick and sent Earthquake into a wall. Then Austin landed on his feet and then went into a spin shooting energy waves at Earthquake.

"How?" Earthquake asked after he got up

Earthquake's armor was cracked from the energy blasts.

"Simple your armor was made to withstand Ranger attacks but you forgot one thing I don't need Ranger powers." Austin said

Earthquake growled but Austin charged and went past Earthquake slashing him. Earthquake went down and blew up. Just then Earthquake grew thirty stories tall.

"Damn." Wes said

"Looks like we need the Q Rex." Jen said

"Not quite." Taylor said

"Huh?" Eric asked

"Just watch." Taylor said

The other three Rangers watched and noticed that Austin was now glowing Black. Austin then jumped up and turned into a Black Wolf like spear and went straight through Earthquake's neck since it was the only part of Earthquake not covered by armor. Earthquake fell and blew up and then Austin landed on the ground. Austin walked back to his Motorbike and placed his blades back on the holders. Just then Wes, Jen, Eric and Taylor all now un-morphed walked up.

"That was awesome." Wes said

"How did you?" Jen asked

"He's one of the Zodiac Warriors. Right now there are only six left before Lord Dragoon is forced to fight and I have a feeling Inferno the Dog Warrior will be after me soon." Austin said

"Thank you." Eric said

"No problem. We're friends right and friends help each other." Austin said

"Yeah we're friends. I'll call you later and don't forget call me if you have the chance." Eric said

Austin nodded as he hopped back on his motorbike

"Hey where's your backpack?" Taylor asked

"Back at the hotel room." Austin said

"Smart move." Wes said

"True well bye." Austin said before putting his helmet on and driving off.

The four Rangers waved and then walked off. Later back in Crystal Beach at Billy's house Billy's phone rang. Billy walked up and answered it.

"Hello?" Billy asked

"Hey Billy its Eric." Eric said

"Hey Eric what's up?" Billy asked

"I just met Austin." Eric said

"How did it go?" Billy asked

"Really well I've told him to trust us old Rangers since we've seen some things that make him look normal." Eric said

"True so do you think you got through to him?" Billy asked

"Yeah I did I really hit the nail on the head with him I think what I said was him down to a tee." Eric said

"Good I just hope this works." Billy said

"Same here." Eric said

"Thanks again Eric." Billy said

"No problem." Eric said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Billy smiled and went back to what he was doing.

End of Quantum Wolf.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	20. Fall of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Fall of the Phoenix**

In Crystal Beach High Austin was at his locker when Scott showed up. Scott was wearing a Crimson Red Top, Black jeans and Black Sneakers. Scott slammed Austin's locker shut causing Austin to look at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Austin asked coldly

"You are my fucking problem." Scott said

"Scott get a fucking grip I've done nothing to you." Austin said

"You humiliated me in front of our class." Scott said

"You did that to yourself when you went to punch me." Austin said

"Shut up freak!" Scott yelled

Austin looked at Scott his facial expression showed he was pissed off.

"What the fuck did you call me?" Austin asked angrily

"Freak that's all you are and that's all you'll ever be." Scott said with a laugh

Scott was laughing he never had time to dodge the punch that sent him flying into a wall. Everyone looked and saw Austin who was now pissed off facing Scott who was wiping blood from his mouth. Scott charged at Austin but Austin flipped over Scott and Scott slammed into the lockers. Just then Ryan, Anthony and Arian showed up. Ryan and Arian quickly grabbed Scott while Anthony walked up to Austin.

"You ok?" Anthony asked

"Why are you asking him I'm the one who got punched?" Scott asked in anger

"You don't deserve sympathy you're the one who called him a freak." Anthony snapped back.

Ryan and Arian tightened there grip on Scott as he tried to lunge forward. Just then Mrs. Vance showed up.

"Alright Austin what did you do this time?" Mrs. Vance asked

"I didn't bloody do anything he came up to me and said that I'm his fucking problem then he called me a freak." Austin said

"So he punched me." Scott growled

"Then you charged at me so I flipped over you and you slammed into the lockers." Austin said angrily

"I don't care who started it your both getting detention." Mrs. Vance said

"Actually Mrs. Vance how can I have detention when it was you who gave me my diploma and told me to clean out my locker?" Austin asked

"That's not fair." Scott said

"He finished his end of year exams Scott of course its fair." Ryan said

"But we're not even half way through the school year." Scott said

"Ever heard of the fact I started grade twelve halfway through last year?" Austin asked

"Damn you." Scott said

"Piss off Scott." Austin said

"Why you?" Scott asked

Scott managed to get out of Arian and Ryan's hold and charged at Austin but Austin jumped off one wall then off the locker and kicked Scott in the back making him go to the ground.

"You'll pay for this." Scott growled

Austin just looked on as Scott stood up and walked off.

"Get back here Scott." Mrs. Vance said

"Fuck off Bitch." Scott yelled back

Mrs. Vance looked at Austin who was leaning against the lockers taking deep breathes. Anthony walked up to Austin and put his hand on Austin's shoulder.

"You ok?" Anthony asked

"You think after eleven years of being called freak I'd be used to it but it still hurts." Austin said

"I'll bet it does." Anthony said

"Alright everyone back to class." Mrs. Vance said

Everyone started to leave then Mrs. Vance stood next to Austin.

"You know normally it's you who calls me Bitch or every other name in the book." Mrs. Vance said

"Look I've done nothing to him ever since I got back from that mission your husband bloody sent me on Scott's been after me. He also talks about Tiffany as if she's some sort of Trophy." Austin said

"Is it true what you said to Anthony?" Mrs. Vance asked

"Yeah it is. Truth is I've thought about killing myself the pain really hurts and I want it to stop that's why I act like a prick it's so people don't get close to me and then seriously hurt me." Austin said

"Figures." Mrs. Vance said

"Look I don't know what's wrong with Scott and I promise you that I never did anything to him." Austin said

"I know you didn't after all he changed when you were gone. But since you came back he's been going crazier then normal." Mrs. Vance said

"And he calls me the freak." Austin said

Mrs. Vance nodded she knew Austin was a good kid in fact he changed since he got back from Silver Hills.

"Well I better finish what I started." Austin said

"And I better find Scott." Mrs. Vance said

Austin nodded and went back to his locker. Mrs. Vance walked off. Later outside the School Austin was at his Motorbike when the Red Phoenix Ranger showed up.

"What the hell?" Austin asked

"I want you to tell the Black Wolf Ranger when you see him that I'll be in the woods waiting for him." The Red Phoenix Ranger said

"I have no idea who you're talking about." Austin said

"Yes you do." The Red Phoenix Ranger said

"Ok the next time I'll see him I'll let him know." Austin said

"Good." The Red Phoenix Ranger said before teleporting off.

Austin hopped onto his Motorbike and put his helmet on and drove off. A bit later in the Forest the Red Phoenix Ranger was walking along when he saw the Black Wolf Ranger leaning next to a tree.

"You wanted me here I was waiting for you now I'm board so what the hell do you want?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"It's time for you to be defeated and for me to rise up as the most powerful Ranger." The Red Phoenix Ranger said

"Then you'll have to fight every Ranger before you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Shut up." The Red Phoenix Ranger said

"There's no use talking to you is there?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked as he pushed himself off the tree with his foot.

"Nope I'm going to destroy you Black Wolf Ranger." The Red Phoenix Ranger said

"Scott this is pointless all you doing is proving that you're weak." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You're the one who is weak. I'm the Phoenix and nothing can stop my power." Scott said

"Phoenix? Oh no." The Black Wolf Ranger thought.

Scott charged at the Black Wolf Ranger with his saber only to have it blocked by the Wolf Sword.

"Your father wouldn't be too pleased with you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Shut the fuck up." Scott said

The Black Wolf Ranger kicked Scott away and Scott pulled out his blaster and fired at the Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger just used his sword to deflect the blasts.

"How dare you mock me?" Scott asked

"Easily really." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll pay for this." Scott said

"And you're the one who needs a reality check." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Shut up." Scott said

"No Scott this has gone on for too long your attacking everyone. What hell happened to you? Before it was just trying to prove that you're just as strong as me now you're trying to prove your better. But all you've done was prove that you've lost it. Anthony never did anything to you he's Tiffany's friend. You go at everyone Scott the power has gone to your head." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"This isn't about the power I've always been destined for greatness." Scott said

"You are pathetic you know that?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I'm not pathetic." Scott said

Scott charged at the Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger jumped up into a tree and landed on a branch. Scott then fired a laser from his blaster but the Black Wolf Ranger just used his feet and went around the branch.

"How did you?" Scott asked angrily

"I've trained in this Forest Scott don't you think I know how to use it to my advantage?" The Black Wolf Ranger said

Scott fired another laser at the Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger dodged the laser in the same way as the first but this time in reverse.

"Stop mocking me." Scott said angrily

"Sorry but you seem to be doing that well on your own." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"This isn't over." Scott said

"Scott that's enough." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No not until you're destroyed." Scott said

Before Scott could do anything the Black Wolf Ranger sent out an energy blade disc from his Sword that hit and sent Scott flying into a tree. Scott then stood up and then his powers disappeared and the Red Ranger Morpher flew off Scott's wrist and flew towards the Black Wolf Ranger. The Black Wolf Ranger then caught the morpher and noticed the coin had changed from a Phoenix to a Falcon.

"What did you do? Scott asked

"I didn't do anything. You broke a rule you used your powers for your own personal game. So they left your body. The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Give then back. Scott said

"Not gonna happen Scott for you see the image on the Coin has changed from a Phoenix to a Falcon I couldn't give them back to you even if I wanted too. The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll pay for this. Scott said

"You sound like a flipping Broken Record Scott. I've done nothing to you. You've done it all to yourself fighting when you had no hope of being able to win. Putting your teammates in danger when you're supposed to look out for them. You're not a leader Scott you're a scared little kid who still needs his father to hold his hand." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off.

"Get back here!" Scott yelled

Scott then felt a strange power go through him and then he fell to the ground. Just then Scott stood up but his eyes were pure black just then Castrill walked up.

"Well Body Snatcher it looks like you got the Ex Red Ranger for us." Castrill said

"Yes Castrill now to awaken the Dark Phoenix." Body Snatcher said

The two then teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber the Black Wolf Ranger teleported in just as Billy walked in.

"Black Wolf Ranger." Billy said

"Here." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he handed Billy Scott's Morpher

"What the?" Billy asked

"The Power was never the Phoenix it was the Falcon. You see there was one thing forgot to mention because of Tommy being there. But there are actually two more Zords to the Beast Unleashed set and they combine with mine and you're Zords." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What new Zords?" Billy asked

"The Navy Dragon and the Golden Phoenix." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Navy Dragon and Golden Phoenix?" Billy asked

"Yes but the Golden Phoenix was corrupt and sealed away. The more Scott got angry the more the Dark Phoenix was getting closer to being released. The Phoenix isn't immortal but if we're not careful it could destroy us." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What about the Navy Dragon?" Billy asked

"The Navy Dragon is Dragious's Zord. It's powerful and that's what Lord Dragoon wants. But now since Scott has let his anger get the better of him the good side of the Phoenix couldn't hold the power and became corrupt too. So he had to bring back the Falcon." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So now what?" Billy asked

"You need to find a new Red Ranger and fast." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But how?" Billy asked

"Find someone who has the Spirit of the Falcon but also the spirit of the Bear you need both in order to control the Zords." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Billy nodded and the Black Wolf Ranger teleported away. Billy then sat down and sighed he looked at the Morpher.

"Now what?" Billy asked

Meanwhile at the Juice Bar the four other rangers along with Anthony were having a drink. When Andrew walked up.

"Hey Tiffany can I talk to you?" Andrew asked

"Sure." Tiffany said

The two then walked off while the others shrugged.

"So what do you think is going on?" Anthony asked

"Don't know." Amy said

"Have you noticed that Tiffany seems to be hanging around us more then her friends?" Ryan asked

"They changed according to Tiffany and also Jessica is getting on her nerves about Austin." Amy said

"It's a pity that Austin isn't going to school anymore." Anthony said

"Actually I'm glad he doesn't that means Jessica won't bloody talk about him every five minutes." Ryan said

"Actually it'll be worse because he's not there." Tiffany said as she sat back down.

"Dang your right." Ryan said

"What was that about?" Amy asked

"Oh he wanted to know if it was alright for him to ask my sister to marry him." Tiffany said

"Cool." Ryan said

"Yeah I said its fine but if you hurt her I'll kill you." Tiffany said

"I'll help." Amy said putting her hand up

The five then laughed just then Billy walked in.

"Hey Dr. C what's up?" Anthony asked

"Can I speak to all five of you in the Power Chamber tomorrow?" Billy asked

"Why did you come here to ask us that?" Amy asked

"Because I needed air and I've also got to tell you something." Billy said

The five nodded and Billy left. The five looked at each other.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Anthony asked

"Taking care of my brother." Ryan said

"Is he ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah he's fine Mom and Dad still don't believe that my aunty, Uncle and Cousins did that to Noah." Ryan said

"How can you not notice the bruises?" Amy asked

"I have no idea." Ryan said

"Well my mom wants me home for some mother son time." Arian said

"Well Amy and I are going back to her house to finish watching Supernatural Season 2." Tiffany said

"Yeah." Amy said

"Why what are you doing?" Ryan asked

"I'm going to be stuck at home alone since my father has decided to go see my sister." Anthony said

"Dang." Amy said

"I know." Anthony said

The five teens then stood up and Ryan paid for the drinks and they left. The next day in the Power Chamber the five teens showed up.

"So Billy what's up?" Ryan asked

"Scott lost his powers." Billy said

"What? When?" Tiffany asked

"Yesterday he challenged the Black Wolf Ranger to a fight. Since the Black Wolf Ranger used his powers to defend and not to attack he didn't lose them but Scott did. Also Scott has fallen to the Darkness I don't know when he'll show up but we have to be on guard." Billy said

"What's the other problem?" Arian asked

"I need a new Red Ranger one that has the Spirit of the Falcon and the Spirit of the Bear." Billy said

"Not good." Arian said

"Yeah but I'm hoping that Anthony wouldn't mind giving it a go." Billy said

"Me?" Anthony asked

"Yes you." Billy said

"Ok I'll try." Anthony said

Billy handed Anthony the morpher. Anthony put the morpher on his wrist then it started glowing.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Anthony asked

"Hey look ours are glowing too." Amy said looking at her yellow glowing morpher

The other four looked at there morphers and they were glowing Green, Blue, Pink and Silver.

"This didn't happen with Scott." Tiffany said

"That's because Scott's Phoenix Powers weren't the true Ranger powers." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw the Black Wolf Ranger leaning against the wall.

"So you mean?" Anthony asked

"Yes Anthony you are the Red Falcon Ranger controller of the Falcon Zord and the Dark Red Bear Zord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I don't know about this." Anthony said

"Come on Anthony they need your help." Billy said

"Ok I'll do it." Anthony said

The Rangers cheered. Just then the alarm went off and the Rangers saw Castrill, Scorpio and the Dragos standing there.

"Ready to rumble?" Amy asked

"You bet." Anthony said

The Rangers ran off. While the Black Wolf Ranger and Billy stayed behind.

"What if they need help?" Billy asked

"Then I'll step in." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Billy nodded. Meanwhile in the city the five teens showed up.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Castrill said

"Our friend here was getting board." Scorpio said

"What friend?" Anthony asked

Just then a Chimera humanoid Beast showed up.

"Meet Chimerathorn he would love to plant you in his garden of thorns." Castrill said

"Ok? Weird." Anthony said

"So we'll leave you Rangers to it." Castrill said before she and Scorpio teleported off

"You guys ready?" Anthony asked holding up his left arm which now had the morpher on it

"Ready." The other four said

"Beast Unleashed." The five Rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

Anthony's suit was nearly the same as Scott's Ranger shit except the helmet was more of a Falcon and the Power coin on the chest was a Falcon. His suit had white instead of Black.

Ok guys lets do this. Anthony said

The other four nodded and the five Rangers then started fighting the Dragos. Just then Anthony pulled out the Falcon Saber which was actually the Phoenix Saber but the head was more of a Falcon. Anthony then sent out a flame ring and sent the Dragos flying.

"Whoa what did I just do?" Anthony asked

"The Power of the Falcon can also control the power of Fire." The Black Wolf Ranger said through the Communicator.

"Sweet." Anthony said

Ryan jumped up and pulled out his Sting Shield Bow and fired arrows at the Dragos but then Water Towers appeared when the Dragos got struck and destroyed them.

"What the?" Ryan asked as he landed

"Ryan the Stingray allows you to control the Power of Water." Billy said through the Communicator

"Awesome." Ryan said

Arian pulled out his Axe and went into a spin and then stopped and sent out a Green Tornado that hit and sent the Dragos flying.

"Ok that was cool." Arian said

"Arian the Frog allows you to control the Power of Wind." The Black Wolf Ranger said through the Communicator

"Wicked." Arian said

Amy pulled out her restored Panther Lance and struck the ground and then the Earth opened up and the Dragos got sucked in and blew up

"What just happened?" Amy asked

"Amy the Panther allows you to control the Power of Earth." Billy said through the Communicator

"This is too cool." Amy said

Tiffany then pulled out her Daggers and stuck the Dragos sending them flying but then they were all struck by Pink Lightning.

"What just happened?" Tiffany asked

"Tiffany the Hyena allows you to control the power of Lightning." The Black Wolf Ranger said through the Communicator.

"Alright." Tiffany said

The Five Rangers ran in front of Chimerathorn.

"Your in trouble now." Arian said

"But you Rangers shouldn't be able to control those Powers." Chimerathron said

"Actually I'd say we can." Amy said

"You Rangers are finished." Chimerathorn said

"Beast Cannon." The five said

Just then the Beast cannon appeared with the Pink Ranger and Green Rangers at the front, The Blue and Yellow Rangers behind them with the Red Ranger at the back.

"You won't win." Chimerathron said

"Fire." Anthony said

Just then the Cannon charged up and fired a beam that hit and destroyed Chimerathron. Just then Chimerathron grew thirty stories tall.

"Well Anthony what do you suggest?" Arian asked

"Lets give the second set of Zords a test run." Anthony said

"Let's do it." The other four said

"Dark Red Bear Zord Arise." Anthony said

Just then the Dark Red Bear Zord appeared and Anthony hopped inside and placed his morpher on the Control panel and the Zord didn't reject him

"Dark Blue Lion Zord arise." Ryan said

Just then the Dark Blue Lion Zord showed up and Ryan hopped inside

"Dark Green Jaguar Zord arise." Arian said

Just then the Dark Green Jaguar Zord showed up and Arian hopped inside

"White Tiger Zord arise." Amy said

Just then the White Tiger Zord showed up and Amy hopped inside

"Purple Cheetah Zord arise." Tiffany said

Just then the Purple Cheetah Zord showed up and Tiffany hopped inside.

"Hey Black Wolf can these Zord combine together?" Anthony asked

"Of course." The Black Wolf Ranger said though the Communicator.

"Thanks Ok guys time for Beast Force Megazord." Anthony said

"Right." The other four rangers said

Just then the Bear Zord's back legs folded in and then it's back half also folded in with it's Front legs folding in. The Tiger and Cheetah both folded there legs in. While the Lion and Jaguar both folded there legs in and moved there heads up to their backs. The then five Zords combined together the mane of the Lion's head came off and a golden glow appeared and it transformed into a shield while the tail of the other three Cat Zords combined together to create the Sword. Then the Megazord head flipped out of the Bear Zord's back.

"Beast Force Megazord." The five Rangers said

"This is awesome." Ryan said

"Totally." Arian said

"Ok guys let's take this thing down." Anthony said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

The Beast Force Megazord attacked the Chimerathorn and sent it to the ground just then vines appeared.

"Not today." Arian said

Just then the Sword slashed the vines and destroyed them.

"Time to cut this plant down to size." Arian said

"I couldn't agree more." Anthony said

"Beast Force Power Sword full Power." The five Rangers said

Just then the Beast Force Megazord charged at Chimerathorn and then Powered it it's Sword and then slashed and destroyed Chimerathorn. Later back in the Power Chamber the Five Rangers walked in carrying there helmets.

"That was great work Anthony." Billy said

"Thanks. I wonder do you and the Black Wolf Ranger control elements." Anthony said

"I have no idea. If I did its most probably Ice." Billy said

"Most probably." Tiffany said

"Good going Rangers." Billy said

"Welcome to the team Anthony." Ryan asked

"Thanks." Anthony said

End of Fall of the Phoenix

**Note: **Please review and let me know what you think and no flames.

**Note2: **The Character Profiles have also been updated if you want to know about Anthony.


	21. Return of Goldar Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Return of Goldar Part1**

Inside the Juice bar Anthony was on the bench press while Arian was counting each set. Just then Ryan and Amy walked up as Anthony finished his set.

"Hey guys." Amy said

"Hey." Anthony said as he sat up

"So what's up?" Arian asked

"Nothing much just board." Ryan said

"I know what you mean but at least we don't have to put up with Scott." Amy said

Just then Tiffany walked in and was pissed off.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked

"That bitch Jessica is getting on my last nerves." Tiffany said

"What did she do now?" Amy asked

"She won't stop talking about Austin being her boyfriend and that she's going to win his heart." Tiffany said

"Oh for fuck sakes." Amy said

"Doesn't she ever quit?" Anthony asked

"No." The other four said

Anthony then laid back and started his last set. Meanwhile inside Austin's place Austin was working on the Wolf upgrades when he heard something and turned around to see Mack.

"Hey Mack what brings you here?" Austin asked

"My father wanted to know if the Wolf upgrades are working." Mack said

"Not yet I haven't exactly been able to work on them. The old Red Ranger decided to be a pain in the ass so I had to help out the Rangers for a while and now they've got a new Red Ranger I can work on the upgrades." Austin said

"True. Anything else happen in your life?" Mack asked

"Other then the fact I met Eric Myers I can't believe they guy figured me out so easily." Austin said

"I'll bet. Well I better go before Rose kills me." Mack said

"With anything she can build I wouldn't be surprised." Austin said

"True." Mack laughed

Mack walked off and Austin went back to work. Meanwhile back in the Juice Bar the five Rangers were now having a drink when Jessica walked up.

"Tiffany what have I told you about hanging out with these losers?" Jessica asked

"These losers are my friends." Tiffany said

"There not friends." Jessica said

"Neither are you bitch." Amy said

"Watch it. "Jessica said

"Or what you'll talk me to death trust me you don't need too your perfume is doing that perfectly." Amy said with a cough.

Jessica growled and walked off. The Rangers just laughed and went back to there drinks. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Scorpio was watching the New Red Ranger.

"Well Red Ranger lets see how tough you really are." Scorpio said

"Trust me he'll be tough to beat with that new element power of his." Castrill said

"I know but will he be able to stop me?" Scorpio asked

"I don't know but what I do know is that Body Snatcher needs more time to bring forth the Dark Phoenix." Castrill said

"Fine." Scorpio said

Later in the park Anthony and Tiffany were walking along. Tiffany laughed as Anthony was telling her a story about his sister wanting to kill her husband for being late when it wasn't even his fault.

"I can't believe she did that." Tiffany said

"I know but it was funny." Anthony said

"True." Tiffany said

"Hey Tiffany." Anthony said

"Yeah." Tiffany said

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Anthony asked

"Sure I'd like that." Tiffany said

"Great." Anthony said

The two walked off smiling. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber Amy, Ryan and Arian were watching Billy train.

"You haven't lost your touch Billy." Ryan said

"I know but I'm still a little rusty." Billy said

Arian and Amy both looked on and then smiled when Anthony and Amy walked in.

"Well did you ask her out?" Arian asked

"Yes I did." Anthony said

"And?" Amy and Arian asked as Ryan and Billy stopped

"And I said yes." Tiffany said

"Alright." The four other rangers said

The six laughed meanwhile inside Scorpio's room Scorpio was looking at a picture of Scorpina and growled.

"I'll make you pay Black and Silver Rangers." Scorpio said

"Pay for what?" A Voice asked

"Goldar?" Scorpio asked

Just then Goldar walked out of the Shadows he was still the same except his eyes were now pure black.

"How did you survive?" Scorpio asked

"Master Vile saved me." Goldar said

"Figures." Scorpio said

"So what will those two Rangers pay for?" Goldar asked

"For killing Scorpina." Scorpio said

"Damn them." Goldar said

"Will you help?" Scorpio asked

"I'll do more then help I'll destroy them." Goldar said

Scorpio smiled it has been a long time since he has seen his mentor and was glad he was back. Meanwhile back at Billy's house Billy was sitting on his couch reading a book. Billy then noticed a glow coming from a box. Billy walked over and picked up the box and opened it.

"It can't be." Billy said

Billy's Triceratops Morpher was back in perfect form and was ready for use. Billy looked on and sighed.

"What does this mean?" Billy asked

Meanwhile in the park the five Rangers were playing Basketball. Well Arian was keeping score while the others played. The four Rangers then sat down at the table

"Hey geeks." A voice said

The five looked over and saw the two known bullies at the school. Brad and Derek.

"What do you two want?" Arian asked

"For you to leave." Brad said

"Why it's a public park?" Anthony asked

Derek and Brad didn't know how tall Anthony was since most of the time they talked to him he was sitting down like he was right now.

"Just leave us alone." Tiffany said

"Why babe, don't you want to hang out with real men?" Brad asked trying to flirt

"First of all don't call me babe. Second have a breathe mint your breathe stinks." Tiffany said

"How dare you?" Derek said as he went to grab her

But Derek's arm was grabbed by Anthony as Anthony stood up both Bullies were shocked when Anthony stood to his true height.

"Not so tough now huh?" Anthony asked

"Nope." Amy said

"Now leave." Anthony said as he let go of Derek's arm

Derek and Brad both ran off as Anthony sat down.

"You know they won't pick on you now." Tiffany said

"Ah well no skin off my back." Anthony said

The others nodded and went back to there picnic. Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was practicing with his Blades when Z Putties showed up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Austin said

Austin then started fighting the Putties hitting them in the Z and breaking them apart. Just then a ball of energy went to Austin but Austin deflected it back to where it came from.

"Nice trick." A voice said

Austin looked on and saw Scorpio with a Gold Monkey.

"Who the hell are you?" Austin asked

"I'm Goldar. Scorpina's husband." Goldar said

"Well wouldn't that be ex Husband?" Austin asked

"Shut up." Goldar said

Goldar fired a blast at Austin but he deflected it with his blade. Austin then sent into a spin and fired energy waves at Scorpio and Goldar sending them flying. Austin stopped spinning and put up his guard as Goldar charged at him. Austin blocked Goldar's sword and then slashed Goldar sending him flying into Scorpio.

"I'll tell you this no human has ever gotten the better of Goldar." Goldar said

"Well then I'll be the first." Austin said in a very dark and cold tone that even made Goldar shiver.

"Let's take him together." Scorpio said

Scorpio and Goldar charged at Austin but Austin blocked both there attacks and started fighting both of them at once. Austin then made his Blades glow and then slashed both Scorpio and Goldar sending them both flying.

"You'll pay for that Ranger." Goldar said

"Trust me Goldar you'll be the one to pay for it." Austin said

Goldar fired an energy blast at Austin but he redirected the blast at Scorpio causing Scorpio to fly backwards.

"Ha looks like you can't even do anything right." Austin said

"I'll destroy you." Goldar said

Scorpio then charged at Austin but Austin flipped over Scorpio and kicked Scorpio into Goldar.

"We'll be back, Black Ranger." Scorpio said as he and Goldar teleported away.

"And I'll be waiting." Austin said

Austin walked to a chair and sat down. He then sighed just then he was teleported away in a Black beam of light. Meanwhile back in the park the Arian and Ryan were having a one on one match basketball game while the others watched.

"Man this could go one for a while." Anthony said

"I know." Amy said

Just then Tiffany noticed a Black beam of light.

"Huh I wonder where the Black Wolf Ranger is going." Tiffany said

"No idea.' Amy said

"Well anyway Arian just won the game." Anthony said

"Yeah." Arian said

"I'm up." Amy said

"Great." Arian said

Amy ran up while Ryan walked up to Anthony and Tiffany. Meanwhile in Angel Grove at the ruins of the Command Centre Austin teleported down.

"Ok what am I doing here?" Austin asked

Just then Austin teleported down. Inside the old Power Chamber Austin teleported in. Austin then looked around and noticed a green light. Austin walked over to the light and opened the door and saw a box. Austin opened the box and pulled out the Green Ranger Power Coin.

"Huh?" Austin asked as he walked back to the consoles.

Austin pulled out a scanner and scanned the Green Ranger Power Coin but there was no power in the Power Coin.

"Why the hell am I here? And what is the deal with this Power coin?" Austin asked

Austin looked around and then noticed that the scanners were set on a certain point. Austin looked at the screen and the scanners were pointing the Angel Grove Harbor.

"What the hell could be there?" Austin asked

Austin looked and noticed the same symbol as the power coin.

"Wait could it be that not all the old Zords were destroyed?" Austin asked

Austin then teleported off. Meanwhile back in Billy's Power Chamber Billy was working on something when Austin teleported in.

"Austin what are you doing here?" Billy asked

"I just got back from being teleported to Angel Grove. But look what I found." Austin said showing Billy the Green Ranger Power Coin.

"But it has no power." Billy said

"I know but there was something else the scanners in the old Power Chamber were pointing to the harbor in Angel Grove." Austin said

"Wait that's where the Dragonzord is." Billy said

"Dragonzord?" Austin asked

"Yeah it's a powerful Zord that Tommy used to control the last time we saw it was when Rita created a fake Green Ranger." Billy said

"Speaking of Rita. Goldar's back." Austin said

"Crap." Billy said

"Exactly." Austin said

"That's why my Blue Ranger Power Coin has been acting strangely." Billy said

"I have a feeling that all of the power Coins have been acting strangely. I need to check out the Dragonzord and find out why the Scanners are locked on to it. If it's showing an energy force then we're in trouble." Austin said

"I agree." Billy said

Austin teleported away. Billy looked at his Power Coin and sighed he knew the Rangers were going to need help he just hoped that they could hold off Goldar long enough for him to collect the other four Rangers. Billy left the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove at the harbor Austin teleported down as the Black Wolf Ranger and looked around.

"Well this is the spot I just hope this works." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger held the Green Ranger Power Coin up and then turned into a Greenish Black beam of light and teleported into the water. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach Park the Rangers were walking along when the Z Putties showed up.

"Not these guys again." Tiffany said

"Ok." Anthony said

"Just hit the Z." Amy said

"Got yah." Anthony said

The five Rangers started fighting the putties and kept hitting the Z when all of a sudden an energy blast appeared and sent the Rangers flying backwards. The Rangers stood up and saw Scorpio with Goldar.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked

"I'm Goldar." Goldar said

"Ok." Arian said

"Ready guys?" Anthony asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other four said as they made there morphers appear

"Beast Unleashed." The five Rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out

The five Rangers then started fighting Scorpio and Goldar. Just then a Silver blur appeared and knocked down both Goldar and Scorpio and landed next to the Rangers and revealed him self to be the Silver Cougar Ranger.

"Well Goldar I see your back." Billy said

"Well Blue Ranger I see you've changed to Silver." Goldar said

"Seems to work for me." Billy said

"This is perfect I can get my revenge on two Rangers." Goldar said

"Don't count on it." Billy said

"What do you mean?" Scorpio asked

"I want you to go to Angel Grove and track down four other humans named Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini they all have a connection to the first Ranger powers." Goldar said

"On it." Scorpio said as he teleported off

"No." Billy said

"Sorry Ranger but your friends are done for." Goldar said

"You jackass." Billy said

Billy pulled out his Cougar Twin Swords and dashed at Goldar the two started fighting while the other Rangers fought the new batch of Putties that had showed up. Meanwhile inside the Zord holding bay Austin teleported in and looked at the Dragonzord.

"Wow it's impressive." Austin said

Austin then looked around and noticed a control panel after noticing a strange Green glow about the holding bay. Austin walked over and placed the Dragonzord Power Coin inside the Console then all of a sudden it started to glow green. The Coin then floated up and started gathering energy from the Zord holding bay. Austin then noticed that the strange green glow had disappeared. The Power Coin then landed back on the Console and Austin picked it up.

"Ok." Austin said

Austin then looked at the Dragonzord and smirked under his helmet.

"You did this you've been keeping the Green Ranger energy around until the time was right for it to be needed again." Austin said

The Dragonzord didn't answer but Austin knew he was right and he teleported out of the Holding bay. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach Billy kicked Goldar down as the other Rangers defeated the Putties.

"You won't win Silver Ranger." Goldar said

"Oh yes we will Goldar." Billy said

"I'll make sure all of you pay." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported off. Billy looked at the Rangers.

"Come back to the Power Chamber and I'll explain everything." Billy said

The Rangers nodded and all six teleported back to the Power Chamber. Later back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were now un-morphed sitting on seats looking at Billy.

"So who is this Goldar?" Anthony asked

"He was once Lord Zedd and Rita's best Warrior well he had no brains but he is strong. None of us knew that he and Scorpina were a couple. But when the Machine Empire attacked we never saw him again.' Billy said

"So why does he want revenge?" Tiffany asked

"Because myself and the Black Wolf Ranger killed Scorpina and he wants revenge on the other Old Rangers who made his life miserable." Billy said

"Not good." Anthony said

"True." Billy said

"So now what?" Tiffany asked

"I have no idea right now we need to wait for them to make the next move." Billy said

"Dang." Anthony said

"I know it sucks but it's all we can do." Billy said

"True." Tiffany said

The Rangers left and Billy stayed behind.

"I hope the others are ok." Billy thought.

End of Return of Goldar Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	22. Enter the Mighty Morphin Rangers Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **(Blah) is Sign Language

**Enter the Mighty Morphin Rangers Part2 **

Back in Angel Grove Austin teleported back out of the water and on top of one of the industrial buildings. Just then Austin's communicator beeped.

"Billy you ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah I'm fine just worried about my friends can you check on them?" Billy asked

"Will do." Austin said

Austin teleported off. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the Juice Bar the Rangers were having a drink when Alyssa walked in Alyssa then walked up to her sister.

(Hey) Alyssa asked

(Hey) Tiffany said

(Do you know where Andrew is? He told my friend to come get me and bring me here) Alyssa said

(Sorry no I don't know where he is) Tiffany said

Just then Alyssa was tapped on the shoulder and she turned around and saw Andrew. Tiffany stood up and walked around and grabbed the box from Andrew.

(Tiffany ever since we've met you've been the light in my life. I love you with all my heart will you marry me?) Andrew asked

Andrew then took the box from Tiffany and knelt down and opened the box

(Yes I'll marry you) Alyssa said

Andrew smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Alyssa's finger and then stood up and kissed her on the lips. Tiffany sat down at the table with the other Rangers.

"Alright." Anthony said

"This is awesome." Ryan said

"I'll say." Amy said

The two broke the kiss and looked at the teens.

"Thank you Tiffany." Andrew said

"No problem Andrew glad I could help" Tiffany said

(Thank you so much) Alyssa said

(No Alyssa thank you for being a great older sister) Tiffany said

Tiffany stood up and hugged her sister the others all awed at the display. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Jason, Kimberly, Trini and Zack were all in the park.

"Man this was a great idea." Zack said

"I'll say." Trini said

"Yeah too bad Billy's over in Crystal Beach." Kimberly said

"Yeah that's true but its still fun having just us here." Jason said

"True." Trini said

Just then the four adults were surrounded by Dragos.

"What the heck are these things?" Kimberly asked

"Dragos." A voice said

The four Rangers looked over and saw Scorpio.

"Who the hell are you?" Zack asked

"I'm Scorpio and I'm here to destroy you." Scorpio said

"Scorpio are you related to Scorpina?" Jason asked

"Yep she was my older sister." Scorpio said

"Great." Zack said

Just then a Black blur appeared and destroyed all the Dragos before landing in front of the Adults. The black blur revealed itself to be the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Whoa." Zack said

"Awesome." Jason said

"Too cool." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Trini said

"Black Wolf Ranger I never thought I'd see you here." Scorpio said

"Too bad sting head I'm here and you're not destroying these four." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What makes you think you can defeat me and the Dragos on your own?" Scorpio asked

"Simple I don't have too. But I'm sure these guys would love a crack." The Black Wolf Ranger said motioning his head to the four veteran Rangers.

"Ha they don't stand a chance." Scorpio said as more Dragos showed up

"Actually we do." Jason said

"Let's do this old school style." Zack said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said as all four veteran Rangers pulled out there old morphers

"Mastodon." Zack called out

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called out

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called out

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called out.

Zack morphed into the Original Black Ranger, Kimberly morphed into the Original Pink Ranger, Trini morphed into the original Yellow Ranger and Jason morphed into the Original Red Ranger. The four then stood with the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Leave these deformed Dragons to us you go after the deformed Scorpion." Jason said

"Got it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger jumped up and went into a corkscrew kick and sent Scorpio flying into a tree while the other four Rangers started fighting the Dragos.

"Man these guys aren't as much fun as Putties." Trini said

"I know." Zack said

The four Rangers kept fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach Billy was in his Power Chamber. When Anthony walked in

"You wanted to see me?" Anthony asked

"Yeah. The Black Wolf Ranger left me some plans for a new cycle for you I was hoping you'd like to test it out." Billy said

"Sure." Anthony said

"Great." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove the four Veteran Rangers defeated the Dragos while the Black Wolf Ranger sent Scorpio flying into another tree.

"I'll be back Rangers." Scorpio said

The Black Wolf Ranger just shook his head as the four veteran Rangers walked up.

"You ok?" Trini asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just he gets annoying." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"True and Thanks." Jason said

"No problem. I'm just glad I got here in time." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So now what and why did he attack us?" Zack asked

"Goldar's back and he's out for revenge against me, Billy and you guys." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Why would he be after you?" Kimberly asked

"I helped Billy destroy Scorpina." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ah." Kimberly said

"Man this is not good." Jason said

"I agree but I know Billy still has his morpher. Can you four head over to Crystal Beach and help the other Rangers while I go find the owner of this?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked as he held up the Dragonzord Power Coin.

"It can't be." Trini said

"That Power Coin should have been destroyed." Jason said

"It wasn't destroyed also the Green Ranger Powers we're lost the Dragonzord saved them since he was never destroyed." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"He's right it was never destroyed so it must have been collecting energy." Kimberly said

"Exactly. Do you know who the owner of this Power Coin is?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah his name is Tommy Oliver he lives in Reefside." Jason said

"Thanks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Hey can we teleport?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah you can but I wouldn't recommend it. I suggest going to Crystal Beach by car." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So do I." Trini said

The four veteran Rangers power down. The Black Wolf Ranger looked on.

"Why don't you power down?" Jason asked

"Sorry but it's easier if I stay like this." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Why?" Zack asked

"You'll find out. Anyway I better go find Tommy before Goldar does." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good idea." Jason said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported off while the other four Rangers went to there cars. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the Power Chamber Anthony and Billy were checking out the new Falcon Cycle.

"Man this thing is sweet." Anthony said

"I'll say." Billy said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Goldar's back and this time with Scorpio." Billy said

"Let's go." Anthony said

"What about the others?" Billy asked

"We'll contact them on the way." Anthony said

"Good idea." Billy said

Anthony and Billy left the Power Chamber. Meanwhile over in Reefside Austin teleported down in an alley and powered down.

"Now to find Tommy." Austin said before walking off.

Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach the six Rangers now morphed appeared in the park.

"Hello Rangers." Goldar said

"I had a run in with your old friends Silver Ranger and I must say I'm impressed." Scorpio said

"That's it." Billy said

Billy charged at Scorpio while Anthony went after Goldar. The other four Rangers went after the Putties. Meanwhile in Billy's place the four old Rangers walked in.

"Yep this is Billy's house." Jason said

"Yeah science books everywhere." Trini said

"Hey guys I found his old morpher." Kimberly said

"Let's go." Zack said

"But where would they be?" Trini asked

"The park?" Kimberly asked

"Of course." Jason said

The four Rangers left. Meanwhile back in the park Arian, Ryan, Amy and Tiffany all defeated the Dragos just as Anthony got sent flying towards them.

"You ok?" Amy asked

"Yeah but Goldar is strong." Anthony said

Billy then kicked Scorpio into Goldar and back flipped over to the other Rangers.

"You Rangers will pay." Goldar said

"Got that right." Scorpio said

"Now I'm going to find the one Ranger that annoyed me." Goldar said

"Oh god." Billy said

Goldar teleported away. Scorpio then attacked the Rangers only to get kicked away. Billy looked and saw Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini all standing there.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Silver. Very nice." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Billy said

"How about you power down and get back to your original color?" Jason asked

Billy nodded and powered down stood with his friends as Zack handed him the morpher as Anthony stood up.

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Mastodon." Zack called out

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called out

"Triceratops." Billy called out

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called out

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called out.

Scorpio was shocked to see all five Original Rangers standing in front of him.

"Now Scorpio it's your move." Jason said

"Fine Dragos attack." Scorpio said

"Duck." Anthony said

The five Rangers ducked and Anthony sent out a fire crescent blade that hit and destroyed the Dragos.

"We'll take care of them you handle Scorpio." Anthony said

"Will do." Jason said

The ten rangers split into there teams and went after there respective opponents. Meanwhile back in Reefside Austin was walking along when he came across Hayley's Cyber Café. Austin shrugged and walked inside. Inside the Cyber Café Austin walked up to the bar and sat down. Just then Hayley walked up.

"What can I get you?" Hayley asked

"Just some information I need to know where I can find Tommy Oliver." Austin said

"Oh you must be Austin Blaze." Hayley said

"Yeah I am." Austin said

"Well at this time he's either home or at Reefside High." Hayley said

"I have no idea where either one of those is." Austin said

Hayley smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down the addresses then passed the piece of paper to Austin

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Hayley said

Austin walked off. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the park the Five Beast Unleashed Rangers all destroyed the Dragos just in time to watch the Five Veteran Rangers send Scorpio packing. All ten met up with each other.

"I'll be back Rangers." Scorpio said

Scorpio then teleported away. Billy looked at his friends and the other Rangers.

"Let's head back to the Power Chamber." Billy said

The other Rangers nodded and they all left. Meanwhile back in Reefside Austin was walking along when some putties showed up just then some yellow sound waves appeared blowing the putties away. Just then Austin looked and saw Kira Ford walking up

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Kira said

"Your Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger?" Austin asked

"Yep and you must be Austin the Black Wolf Ranger. Hayley told me you might need some help finding Tommy." Kira said

"That I do." Austin said

"Come on he's at his place." Kira said

"We might want to take care of that first." Austin said pointing to the putties.

"Ready?" Kira asked making her morpher appeared

"You bet." Austin said as he made his fists glow black

"Dino Thunder Power Up." Kira called out

"Beast Unleashed. Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

Kira morphed into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger while Austin morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger. The two then started fighting the Putties hitting them on the Z. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the ten Rangers were sitting at a table.

"Man Billy this place is awesome." Zack said

"Thanks." Billy said

"So you five are the new guys?" Jason asked

"Yeah well I'm the newest. These guys were here from day one." Anthony said

"So you are?" Jason asked

"I'm Anthony Stevens." Anthony said

"Ah. Well I'm Jason and this is my wife Kimberly. This is Zack and Trini two of my best friends." Jason said

"Well as you know from Billy these guys are Tiffany, Ryan, Arian and Amy." Anthony said

"It's nice to finally meet you guys. So you guys control elements too Billy never told us that." Trini said

"Well it's a new ability apparently it only unlocked when Anthony took over as the Red Ranger he's the Red Falcon the true form of the Red Ranger." Billy said

"What happened to Scott?" Jason asked

"He went nuts." Tiffany said

"And went after the Black Wolf Ranger and lost his powers." Amy said

"Ah." Zack said

Meanwhile back in Reefside Kira and the Black Wolf Ranger defeated the Putties.

"Come on we've got a Veteran Ranger to visit." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But we can't get there on foot." Kira said

"Wolf Cycle." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then a Black/Gold Wolf Cycle showed up it was bigger then the old one and more powerful.

"Wow." Kira said

"I had help from Andrew Hartford." Austin said

"Cool." Kira said

"Come on." Austin said

The two hopped on the Cycle and Austin drove off. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the Power Chamber the Rangers were looking at the Viewing Screen.

"Not good." Jason said

"I'll say." Billy said

"What can we do it's not like we've faced something as powerful as Goldar." Amy said

"True. Hey where's the Black Wolf Ranger?" Billy asked

"Oh he went off to find Tommy Oliver." Jason said

"Good we could use his help I just hope the Black Wolf managed to find out how to recharge the Green Ranger Power Coin." Billy said

The others nodded. They knew they were going to need both the Black Wolf and the Green Ranger's help. Meanwhile back in Reefside the two Rangers pulled up outside Tommy's house and powered down. The Wolf Cycle disappeared after the two hopped off. The two Rangers went to the door just as Tommy walked out.

"Hayley told me you were coming." Tommy said

"Figures." Kira said

"Is there anything that woman doesn't know?" Austin asked

"Not that we know of." Kira and Tommy said as the same time

Just then all three were blasted and they looked over and saw Goldar standing there.

"Oh great your alive." Tommy said

"That's right." Goldar said

"Dino Thunder Power up." Kira called out

Kira morphed into the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger. The two males looked on as Kira stood in front of them.

"Kira hang on I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him." Austin said

"Same here something's not right." Tommy said

"Got that right I plan to kill you Black Ranger." Goldar said to Austin

"Get in line a lot of people and evil monsters want to see me dead." Austin said with a growl.

"You too?" Tommy asked

The two Rangers laughed while Kira just shook her head.

"You Rangers will pay for making a fool out of me." Goldar said

"Well then prepare to become that bigger fool." Austin said as he made his hands glow gold.

"What the?" Goldar asked

"It's Morphin time." Austin said

Austin then moved his arms until they crossed in front of his chest then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power." Austin called out

Just then Austin morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger. Goldar looked on in shock so did Tommy and Kira even though Tommy knew Austin had the Golden Power Staff it was still a shock to see it used.

"Now Goldar time for round two." Austin said

"Bring it." Goldar said

Austin and Goldar charged at each other while Kira and Tommy started fighting the Putties.

"Man I missed these things." Tommy said

"Only you would." Kira said

Austin then kicked Goldar into a tree and back flipped to Tommy and Kira and powered down trying to catch his breathe.

"You ok?" Kira asked

"Morphing into two Ranger forms in one day seriously tires you out." Austin said

"I'll bet it does." Tommy said

"So you giving up Gold Ranger?" Goldar asked

"I prefer Black Ranger. And no I'm not giving up in fact I'd like for you to meet an old enemy of yours Goldar." Austin said

"Huh?" Kira asked

Austin then pulled out the Green Ranger Power Coin.

"But how?" Tommy asked

"Long story." Austin said

"Ah." Tommy said

"So what do you say Tommy ready to bring forth the one Ranger that Goldar hasn't seen in years?" Austin asked

"You bet." Tommy said as he took the Power Coin from Austin.

"No you can't." Goldar said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said as a morpher appeared around the Power Coin.

"Dragonzord." Tommy called out.

Just then a Bright Green light shone from the Morpher.

End of Enter the Mighty Morphin Rangers Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	23. Return of the Green Dragon Ranger Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Note: **(Blah) is sign language

**Return of the Green Dragon Ranger Part3**

Back in Reefside outside Tommy's place Tommy took the green Ranger power coin from Austin.

"No you can't." Goldar said

"It's Morphin Time." Tommy said as a morpher appeared around the Power Coin

"Dragonzord." Tommy called out.

Just then a bright green light shone from the morpher and then it died down and in Tommy's place stood the Original Green Ranger.

"Awesome." Kira said

"Now Goldar you're going down." Tommy said

"Beast Unleashed." Austin said as he made his fists glow Black

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

Just then Austin morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger. Tommy then attacked Goldar while Austin and Kira fought the Putties.

"Man I've missed this." Tommy said

The two other rangers laughed as they took down the Putties. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach the five Veteran Rangers were in Billy's house talking.

"Man I can't believe how weird this is to have the old team back together." Jason said

"I know it's been a long time." Zack said

"So Billy why were you hiding?" Trini asked

"I was hiding because I had to make sure Castrill and Lord Dragoon weren't looking for me but it appears I have one more evil psychopath on my tail and he's called Emperor Zrake." Billy said

"Ok you are attracting a lot of attention." Jason said

"I know but what can I do. I lost my old Red Ranger because he went stupid and started to go after everything even go against my orders." Billy said

"Ouch." Kimberly said

"Yeah I know but at least the Black Wolf Ranger took care of it." Billy said

"Why do you call him that?" Kimberly asked

"I think it's more to the fact that the other Rangers don't know who he is so it makes it easier just to call him that and if he wants to reveal his identity to the others then he'll do it." Billy said

"True." Zack said

Meanwhile back in Reefside the Black Wolf Ranger pulled out his Wolf Sword and went into a spin sending out a ring of energy and destroying all the Putties.

"Cool." Kira said

"I know." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then Tommy kicked Goldar into a tree.

"I'll be back Ranger." Goldar said as he teleported off.

"I hate it when they do that." Kira said

"I know it's annoying." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The three Rangers powered down. Tommy then looked at Austin.

"Thank you so much but how did you figure it out?" Tommy asked

"Easy the Dragonzord it was the only original Zord wasn't destroyed." Austin said

"True." Tommy said

"Well I better go I have a concert soon." Kira said

"Later." The two males said as Kira walked off.

"We better get going." Tommy said

"I'll say the other Rangers will need our help." Austin said

"Come on we'll take my jeep it'll be easier then teleporting and you look like you could do with a rest." Tommy said

"No argument here." Austin said

The two hopped into Tommy's jeep and drove off. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach Ryan walked into the Juice Bar and up to the others.

"What are you so happy about?" Anthony asked

"You're not going to believe this but Austin actually got a restraining order out on my Aunty, Uncle and Cousins for my brother Noah." Ryan said

"Why would he do that?" Tiffany asked

"He hates people who disrespect there family." Ryan said

"That's true remember what he did to that father who used to beat up his own daughter?" Arian asked

"Oh yeah that was classic." Ryan said

"What did he do?" Amy asked

"Well Austin confronted the guy and started beating him up and when he finished he turned around and said so do you like it now." Ryan said

"Good." Anthony said

The others nodded. Meanwhile on the road Tommy was driving along with Austin looking at the scenery.

"Looks different then seeing it through a helmet." Tommy said

"Yeah it does." Austin said as he pulled out his phone

Tommy stayed quiet as Austin dialed a number.

"Hey Taylor it's Austin is Eric there?" Austin asked

"Yeah sure I'll just get him for you." Taylor said

"Austin what's up?" Eric asked

"It gets harder getting closer to the day my parents and sister lost there lives." Austin said

"I know it will. But remember they you have people who will back you up and help you." Eric said

"I know it just hurts." Austin said

"The pain will still be there but keep fighting it and don't let it win." Eric said

"Thanks Eric." Austin said

"No problem I'll call back later to see how you're doing." Eric said

"Ok." Austin said

The two said goodbye and hung up.

"I guess the chat with Eric really helped." Tommy said

"Yeah it did I've never met anyone who actually figured me out so easily." Austin said

"If anyone could it was Eric." Tommy said

"True I'm glad that someone is willing to listen." Austin said

"Hey we're all here to listen Austin. You've been going thought this alone for Eleven Years no one deserves that." Tommy said

"True." Austin said

"So anyway who gave you the Wolf Necklace?" Tommy asked

"My parents and sister did on my seventh birthday." Austin said

Tommy nodded and kept on driving. Austin looked out at the scenery and then back at Tommy.

"I lied when we met the first time." Austin said

"What?" Tommy asked

"Emperor Zrake he's not after Billy for his smarts to destroy the Rangers. He's after Billy for the Blue Wolf Spirit." Austin said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"So he can destroy everything. Emperor Zrake controls the Dark Crane, Dark Falcon, Dark Ape, Dark Bear and Dark Frog. But he doesn't have the Dark Wolf for the fact there never was one. The Dark Wolf and Billy's wolf spirit Lupine combined as one to seal away Lord Dragoon's power and put that curse on him. The Dark Wolf and Lupine together created the Blue Wolf that Billy is." Austin said

"But why did Light and Dark combine?" Tommy asked

"Because neither one were strong enough to take down Lord Dragoon." Austin said

"Creepy." Tommy said

"Yes. I don't know much about Emperor Zrake." Austin said

Tommy looked at Austin then back at the road.

"Can I ask you something?" Austin asked

"Sure?" Tommy asked

"What happened to the Green Ranger Powers anyway?" Austin asked

"Well after I became good Rita created a Green Candle that when lit caused me to start losing my powers. When the Candle burnt out I lost my powers but I managed to save my powers by handing them to Jason. Then after a while I came back temporary then when Lord Zedd appeared he started draining my powers with Robogoat, Stag Beetle, Invenusable Flytrap and Turbanshell. Then after that I left until Zordon brought me back at the White Ranger." Tommy said

"Oh." Austin said

"Why do you ask?" Tommy asked

"It's because of Scott. He abused his powers to fight me and he lost them but the Powers of the phoenix became fully corrupt I'm worried that the Rangers and I will have to face the Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger." Austin said

"And you're worried that Scott might go through the same thing?" Tommy asked

"If he does Anthony and I are sure not going to help him he treated us like dirt most of the time." Austin said

Tommy nodded and kept on driving. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach the five Rangers teleported into the Power Chamber just as the five veteran Rangers walked in.

"What's going on?" Amy asked

"It appears that Goldar, Scorpio, Dragos and Putties have appeared in the city." Billy said

"Oh great." Tiffany said

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Jason asked

"Nothing." A voice said

Everyone turned around and saw Tommy wearing a Green shirt, Black pants and black sneakers.

"How did you get here so fast?" Billy asked

"Well the Black Wolf Ranger helped." Tommy said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger walked in.

"So what do you say we take them down?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You said it." Jason said

"Let's do this." Anthony said as he and the other beast unleashed Rangers made there morphers appear

"Beast Unleashed." The five Beast Unleashed Rangers said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Dragonzord." Tommy called out

"Mastodon." Zack called out

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called out

"Triceratops." Billy called out

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called out

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called out.

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out.

Meanwhile in the city Goldar, Scorpio and there army of Putties and Dragos were wating for the Rangers when the Twelve Rangers showed up.

"What the?" Scorpio asked

"Hello Goldar." Jason said

"Remember us?" Trini asked

"Rangers." Goldar said

"So glad you remember us." Kimberly said

"Cause your going down." Zack said

"Let's do this." Anthony said

"Original Red Power Ranger." Jason said

"Original Yellow Power Ranger." Trini said

"Original Blue Power Ranger." Billy said

"Original Pink Power Ranger." Kimberly said

"Original Black Power Ranger." Zack said

"Original Green Power Ranger." Tommy said

"Mighty Morphin." The six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger." Anthony said

"Blue Stingray Ranger." Ryan said

"Green Frog Ranger." Arian said

"Yellow Panther Ranger." Amy said

"Pink Hyena Ranger." Tiffany said

"Black Wolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Beast Unleashed." The six Beast Unleashed Rangers said

"Power Rangers." All Twelve Rangers said

"Attack." Goldar said

"Tommy. Black Wolf you two go after Scorpio. Jason you and I will go after Goldar." Anthony said

"Got it." The other three Rangers said

"What about us?" Billy asked

"Billy, Zack, Ryan and Arian you guys go after the Dragos. Amy, Tiffany, Kimberly and Trini you ladies go after the Putties." Anthony said

"Right." The eight Rangers said

"Let's do it." Jason said

The Rangers charged into battle. Anthony and Jason started fighting Goldar while Tommy and the Black Wolf Ranger started fighting Scorpio. Tiffany and Kimberly teamed up to go against half of the Putties while Trini and Amy teamed up to go against the other half. Arian and Zack teamed up to go against half of the Dragos while Billy and Ryan teamed up to go against the other half. Kimberly and Tiffany were back to back surrounded by Putties.

"Ready girl?" Kimberly asked

"You bet." Tiffany said

Kimberly pulled out her Power Bow and fired an Arrow into the sky. Tiffany pulled out her Hyena Daggers and fired a bolt of lightning at the Arrow and then lightning arrows appeared and hit the putties. Kimberly and Tiffany then started hitting the Putties on the Z's causing them to break apart. Tiffany then went into a spin and two electrical blades shot out of her daggers and destroyed the Putties. Tiffany stopped then Kimberly walked up.

"Now that's girl power." Kimberly said

"I'll say." Tiffany said

Meanwhile Trini and Amy were fighting the Putties. Trini had her daggers out while Amy had her Tiger Lance out. Amy slammed the ground and it opened up and swallowed the Putties before closing and causing the putties to be destroyed. Trini attacked the Putties and threw her daggers at them destroying two of them before going into a split kick and defeating the rest. Amy walked up to Trini.

"Great work." Amy said

"I'll say." Trini said

Meanwhile Arian and Zack both had there Axes out and were chopping away at the Dragos. The two then went back to back.

"Ready to go for a spin?" Zack asked

"Ready when you are." Arian said

The two stood side ways one facing one way the other facing the other way then they linked arms and went into a spin a blur of Green and Black went past the Dragos the two Rangers stopped and let go of each other and moved there Axe's to there sides and the Dragos fell down and blew up.

"Oh yeah we rule." Zack said

"Yeah that was awesome." Arian said

Meanwhile Billy and Ryan were fighting more Dragos. Billy had his Power Lance out and he attacked the Dragos with his Lance. Then Ryan fired arrows with his Sting Shield Bow and caused Water Towers to appear around the Dragos destroying them. Billy then went into a spin and took down the Dragos around him before both males stood back to back.

"They just don't know when there beat." Ryan said

"Then let's show them." Billy said

Ryan nodded and pointed his shield at the remaining Dragos Billy stood behind Ryan. Just then a Blast of Water shot out of Ryan's shield and destroyed the Dragos. Ryan then faced Billy.

"Well that's done." Ryan said

"Yeah come on let's help the others." Billy said

Meanwhile Tommy and the Black Wolf Ranger were fighting Scorpio. Tommy was using his Dragon Dagger while The Black Wolf Ranger was using his Wolf Sword. The Black Wolf Ranger blocked Scorpio's attack and then Tommy pointed his Dagger at Scorpio and then fired a blast that sent Scorpio flying the Black Wolf Ranger then charged and slashed Scorpio sending him to the ground. The Black Wolf Ranger then placed his foot on Scorpio's neck.

"Now where is Scott?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Like I'd tell you." Scorpio said

The Black Wolf Ranger put pressure on Scorpio's neck causing the being to cry out in pain. Tommy stood there and watched with interest.

"Now where is he?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"He's deep underground awakening the Dark Phoenix." Scorpio said in pain.

"Why is he doing this?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I'm not telling aah." Scorpio said as The Black Wolf Ranger applied more pressure on Scorpio's neck.

"Oh you'll tell me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"He's under the control of a monster that's all I can say." Scorpio said

"Now you die." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Before the Black Wolf Ranger could do anything he dodged a blast and Scorpio got up and they saw Castrill appear next to him.

"You ok?" Castrill asked

"Yeah but the Black Wolf Ranger sure knows how to make you scared." Scorpio said while rubbing his neck.

Castrill teleported herself and Scorpio away. Tommy then walked up to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Figures it's always a Monster that causes the Damage." Tommy said

"True." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Tommy and the Black Wolf Ranger went to help the other Rangers with the Dragos and Putties. Meanwhile Jason and Anthony were fighting Goldar. Anthony dodged a blast and Jason slashed Goldar in the chest causing Goldar to laugh. But then he cried out in pain when Anthony threw his Saber and it turned into a fire boomerang and hit both of Goldar's wings burning them.

"Great shot." Jason said

"Thanks." Anthony said as he caught the Saber.

Jason then dashed at Goldar and attacked with his Power Sword only for Goldar to block. But then Anthony flipped over the two and slashed Goldar in the back with his Saber then Jason hit Goldar with his Power Sword making Goldar fly into a wall. The two Red Rangers met up just as the other ten rangers ran up.

"Your all alone Goldar." Zack said

"This time there's no where to run." Tommy said

"I'll be back. Rangers." Goldar said as he tried to teleport

The Black Wolf Ranger started laughing as the others looked on.

"What did you do to me?" Goldar asked

"When I blasted you with the energy waves one was actually to disable your teleportation you see thanks to myself and the Red Falcon Ranger you can't teleport." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So in other words you can't escape Goldar you can't fly away." Anthony said

"Ok guys let's bring them together." Jason said

"Power Axe." Zack said as he threw his Axe up in Cannon Mode

"Power Bow." Kimberly said as she threw her bow up and it combined with the Axe

"Power Daggers." Trini said as she threw her daggers up and they combined with the bow

"Power Lance." Billy said as he threw up the two halves of his lance and they combined with the bow

"Power Sword." Jason said as he jumped up and placed his Sword on top of the Axe and brought the Power Blaster Down.

"Power Blaster." The five Mighty Morphin Rangers said

"Dragon Dagger." Tommy said

"Beast Cannon." The five Beast Unleashed Rangers said as they made the Beast Cannon appear

"Wolf Blades." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he made his Wolf Blades appear

"Fire." All Twelve Rangers said

Just then the Power Blaster, Beast Cannon, Dragon Dagger and Wolf Blades fired beams of energy that hit and destroyed Goldar.

"Yeah." The Rangers said

Just then they heard a laugh and then saw Goldar grow thirty stories tall.

"Not good." Tommy said

"We need to defeat him now." Jason said

"Beast Force Zords arise." Anthony called out

Just then the Dark Red Bear Zord, The Dark Blue Lion Zord, The Dark Green Jaguar Zord, The White Tiger Zord and the Purple Cheetah Zord all showed up and the Five Beast Unleashed Rangers hopped inside and then they combined there Zords together to create the Beast Force Megazord.

"Awesome." Jason said

"I'm impressed." Tommy said

"We need more fire power." Billy said

"But how?" Zack asked

"Billy, call forth the Silver Cougar Zord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Why?" Billy asked

"Trust me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"OK Silver Cougar Zord arise." Billy said

Just then the Silver Cougar Zord showed up and Billy hopped inside. The Black Wolf Ranger then pulled out the Golden Power Staff.

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then Pyramidas showed up and The Black Wolf Ranger hopped inside.

"But how was I able to call forth the Zord?" Billy asked

"It's yours isn't it no matter what ranger mode your in your the only one who can call forth and control your zords." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Now What?" Billy asked

"Beast Unleashed Ultrazord Power up." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then Pyramidas went into Warrior mode and then the Silver Cougar Zord went into Warrior Mode. Then the Beast Force megazord went inside Pyramidas and the Silver Cougar Zord landed where the Red Battlezord normally goes.

"Don't think this is over Rangers." Goldar said

"Actually Goldar it is." Billy said

"Beast Unleashed Ultrazord fire." All Seven Rangers said

Just then the Beast Unleashed Ultrazord fired a Golden Beam that had the powers of the Cougar, Tiger, Jaguar, Bear, Cheetah, Lion and Wolf in it. The beam hit and destroyed Goldar once and for all.

"Yeah." The Seven Rangers said

Meanwhile back in Lord Dragoon's lair Scorpio was still rubbing his neck.

"Well that was a waste of time." Castrill said

"Actually aren't we supposed to bide time until the Dark Phoenix awakens." Scorpio said

"Yeah but we're also trying to destroy the Rangers." Castrill said

"Man that Black Ranger knows how to torture." Scorpio said

"What do you expect the guy was in the Army." Castrill said

"True." Scorpio said

Meanwhile back at Billy's house the six Veteran Rangers and the five Beast Unleashed Rangers were all there now un-morphed.

"I can't believe your powers came back." Kimberly said

"I know it's great." Tommy said

"Well anyway we have to go." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

"Thanks again for your help." Anthony said

"No problem." Jason said

"Just contact us if you need help." Trini said

"Or if you want to talk." Zack said

"Thanks." Ryan said

The five veteran rangers left for Angel Grove and Reefside. Billy just looked on and smiled.

"Let's just hope no more of your old enemies show up Billy." Ryan said

"True." Billy said

"Hey where did the Black Wolf Ranger go?" Amy asked

"I guess he left after all I think he needs rest." Billy said

"True." Arian said

"You know it was cool meeting veteran Rangers." Amy said

"Especially the first set." Ryan said

"I know." Anthony said

"Well I'll see you five tomorrow at school." Billy said

"Later." The five Teens said as they walked off.

Billy watched the teens leave in Anthony's car. Later at Ryan's place Ryan told his brother about the restraining order that Austin helped put up against Ryan's Aunty, Uncle and Cousins.

"You mean I don't have to see them again?" Noah asked

"Nope there not allowed anywhere near you." Ryan said

"Whose not allowed anywhere near Noah?" Ryan's father asked as he walked in

"Mom's sister, Brother in law and nephews." Ryan said

"What is it dear?" Ryan's mother asked

"It appears Austin has put a restraining order against your family for Noah so now your sister, brother in law and nephews aren't allowed anywhere near Noah or there breaking the law." Ryan's father said

"But he can't do that." Ryan's mother said

"Actually yes he can. You see if he didn't do it I would of." Ryan said

The two adults looked at each other and left the room. Meanwhile over at Tiffany's house Tiffany and Alyssa were celebrating Alyssa's engagement.

(So how long have you known Andrew?) Tiffany said

(We've known each other since High School we were and always have been best friends we had crushes on each other that developed into something more.) Alyssa said

Tiffany nodded and hugged Alyssa. Meanwhile over at Austin's place Austin was on his couch

"Well at least the rangers are a better team I just hope we can get Scott back to normal if you call him normal." Austin said

End of Return of the Green Dragon Ranger Part3

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	24. Dark Phoenix Future Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers. Also I don't own anything that is related to X Men.

**Dark Phoenix Future Part1**

In Crystal Beach Park Anthony was walking along. He liked the peace and quiet of the city but he wished he knew what happened to Scott. But just then Anthony was sucked up into a time portal. In the Future Anthony landed on his back.

"What the hell just happened?" Anthony asked

Anthony stood up and looked around and was shocked the city was in ruins there was a dome around the ruined city. Nothing but rubble as far as the eye could see. Other then a Giant Black Castle.

"What the hell?" Anthony asked

Anthony started walking along it was too quiet for Anthony's taste. Anthony kept walking until he got into the city.

"What the hell happened here?" Anthony asked

"The city was destroyed by a being named Body Snatcher." A voice said

"Whose there?" Anthony asked

"The same person who sent you forward in time. I'll send you back when you help the people of the future are freed." The Voice said

"But who are you?" Anthony asked

"I go by the name Zordon." Zordon said

"Ok." Anthony said

Anthony kept walking he had heard about Zordon from Billy. So it wasn't a complete shock. Anthony kept walking along until he came across the school it was in ruins.

"What on earth did this?" Anthony asked

"Intruder alert." A voice said

Anthony turned around and saw a thirty story robot.

"Oh fuck." Anthony said

"All intruders must be eliminated." The Robot said

"This can't be." Anthony said

Just then a Black like spear shot out of the sky and slammed through the Robot's head causing it to start blowing up. The black spear landed next to Anthony revealing a man in a cloak

"Come on we've got to go." The man said

Anthony nodded and the two ran off. Just then the Robot blew up. A bit later in the park Anthony and the cloaked man. Anthony leaned against a tree while the man took off his cloak.

"Are you ok?" The man asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Anthony said

"Good." The man said

Anthony looked at the man and was shocked it was Austin but he looked different. He still had Black hair but it was short and spiky with red tips his eyes were still covered by sunglasses. He was more muscular then before the black shirt he was wearing barely fit him the Long Black Leather Jacket did a better job hiding the Muscles. The Stonewash Jeans and Black Boots were the same.

"Austin?" Anthony asked

"How do you know me?" Austin asked

"I've met you before in the past. I'm Anthony the Red Falcon Ranger." Anthony said

"In the past. Never mind that. Call me Logan I don't use my real name anymore." Logan said

"Why?" Anthony asked

Just then Logan brought out three metallic Claws from his hands.

"Wolverine?" Anthony asked

"That's who I've been turned into." Logan said

"What happened here and what was with that robot?" Anthony asked as Logan retracted his claws.

"I'll get other people to explain that but right now we need to get going come on." Logan said

Anthony just nodded and the two ran off. Later inside an underground base the two walked in. Just then the two entered a room and Anthony saw older versions of Tiffany, Amy, Ryan and Arian. Tiffany still had her waist length brown hair but it was straight. She didn't have her bubbly look on life her face was hard and cold. She was wearing a Pink shirt under a Black Leather Jacket, Black Pants and Black Boots. Ryan now had short crew cut Blonde hair his eyes were darker then before he was talking and Anthony noticed that Ryan had gotten rid of hi tongue piercing. Ryan was wearing a Blue shirt under a Black Leather Jacket, Black jeans and Black Boots. He was also more muscular then before. Arian's hair was still the same but his attitude on life wasn't he was cold and dark. He had a bracelet that covered up his Kanji tattoo. He was wearing the same clothes as Ryan except he has a Green Shirt. Amy's brown hair was now longer and in a pony tail she also looked colder then before. She was wearing the same clothes as Tiffany except her shirt was yellow.

"Hey you four I found another human." Logan said

The four looked and saw Anthony. The four just looked at him and shrugged.

"He's from the past he must have gotten sucked up into a time portal." Logan said

"Well that explains why he has a smile." Arian said coldly

"Hey leave him alone. Sorry we don't trust new people very well." Amy said

"Its fine I can understand with everything that's been going on out there." Anthony said

The four nodded. Logan walked off.

"Where's he going?" Anthony asked

"For a smoke probably." Ryan said

"Huh?" Anthony asked

"Oh that's right you don't know. Any way I'm Tiffany AKA Pink Warrior, This is Amy AKA Yellow Warrior, This is Ryan AKA Blue Warrior and this is Arian AKA Green Warrior and you are?" Tiffany asked

"I'm Anthony the Red Falcon Ranger from the past." Anthony said

The four all looked at him in shock.

"Did you say Red Falcon?" Amy asked

"Yeah why?" Anthony asked

"But how?" Ryan asked

"Well Scott went nuts and then challenged the Black Wolf Ranger to a battle and then lost his powers and then the Phoenix transformed back into a Falcon and I ended up gaining the Powers." Anthony said

"Lovely." Arian said

"Will someone please fucking explain what the fuck is going on and why Austin I mean Logan is bloody Wolverine?" Anthony asked

The four rangers looked at each other and sighed just then Logan walked back in and Amy walked up to him.

"You smell like Cigar Smoke." Amy said

"Duh." Logan said

"Logan you know that stuff will kill you." Amy said

"Hasn't killed me in ten years." Logan said

"Ten Years?" Anthony asked

"Yeah you were transported ten years into a Dark Future." Logan said

"Ok will someone fucking explain what the fuck happened?" Anthony asked angrily

"Sit down and we'll explain." Tiffany said

Anthony sat down and the others all sat down.

"It all started ten years ago. After a battle with a monster that caused Arian and Scott to argue Scott started to change. He started to fight even when hope was against him. The Black Wolf Ranger or Austin as we found out kept helping us fight the battles." Tiffany said

"So you're the Black Wolf Ranger." Anthony said

"Yep." Logan said as he put his feet on the table

"Logan." Tiffany said warningly

"Fine." Logan said as he put his feet down.

"Well anyway Scott started to change he became darker and then all of a sudden his Zord transformed into a Dark Version of itself and Scott became the Dark Red Phoenix Ranger. We had no hope of fighting him but Austin did. Austin and Scott had one final battle but…"Arian started

"That's when things went crazy. Scott powered down and started screaming in pain then a being shot out of Scott and stabbed Scott in the heart from the back killing him." Amy finished

"Ewe." Anthony said

"Yeah then everything just went crazy. I managed to by the Rangers time to get away but I wasn't so lucky. Body Snatcher as we found out captured me and then took me to his lair. There I was placed on a table and my wolf spirit Logan was destroyed in front of me. His animal tendencies were fused into my body they also pumped me with energy so that I can heal and withstand any type of pain then they coated my bones in a special metal and gave me Metal Claws." Logan said

Tiffany stood up and pulled Logan into a hug.

"Logan managed to escape he also got his clothes back. The rest of us along with Billy took it upon ourselves to destroy Body Snatcher but when Logan showed up we were all shocked." Ryan said as Tiffany let go of Logan

"But then when he revealed what they did to him Billy did the tests to confirm it. Logan has been training in every type of martial arts he can find." Tiffany said

"I asked that they call me Logan as a reminder of my Wolf Spirit." Logan said

"Funny Scott went nuts but then he disappeared and the Phoenix Zord is now the Falcon Zord." Anthony said

"Looks like the past has changed." Tiffany said

"Yes but the only way for the past to fully change is if Body Snatcher is killed." Logan said.

"But what can we do?" Ryan asked

"Well first we need a plan of attack we need to end this war now." Logan said as he made his claws appear.

"I agree but how can we do it when there are four Power plants powering up the electro dome. The Robot factory and the Castle." Tiffany said

"Simple we destroy them." Anthony said

"How?" Ryan asked

"Easy Logan here can take out the Power Plants easily with his new strength and healing it would be a walk in the park for him and his Motorbike." Anthony said

"Great I get to be the destructor I like this guy." Logan said

"What about the rest of us?" Tiffany asked

"Simple we all attack the Robot Factory that alone should cause enough ruckus for Body Snatcher to send out his guards and attack us." Anthony said

"Of course he has five elite guards." Amy said really liking the plan

"Just one problem there's a shield protecting the Castle." Ryan said

"Hello that's why he's destroying the Power Plants if there powering up the dome why wouldn't they power up the Castle barrier?" Anthony asked

"Good point." Arian said

"Look we don't have much time. But I know a way it can help. Hold out your morphers." Anthony said

The four rangers held out there left arms and Anthony held out his just then all five started to glow. Then the glowing stopped.

"What the?" Tiffany asked

"You now have the power of an element. Ryan you control Water, Arian you control Wind, Amy you control Earth and Tiffany you control lightning." Anthony said

"Awesome." The four Rangers said

"One question where is Billy?" Anthony asked

"We got him out of the city before the Electro dome was placed." Tiffany said

"Good." Anthony said

The Rangers looked at each other.

"So when do we strike?" Tiffany asked

"Look if I'm right once the first Power Plant is destroyed Body Snatcher will send his guards to the other three giving us five enough time to get into the Robot Factory. So once the coast is clear we'll head in." Anthony said

"But the fourth Power Plant will have the most defenses." Amy said

"Hence for a gigantic explosion. I'm sure Logan will love to cause one of those and just walk away from it like nothing happened." Anthony said

"You bet I would and besides it will be too easy if he didn't strengthen his defenses we need to work at this together or this plan will fail." Logan said

"Right but what should Logan do after he's destroyed the Power Plants?" Ryan asked

"He'll come to the Robot Plant and when he shows up and starts fighting and destroying things we'll storm the Castle and confront Body Snatcher in our Ranger forms. Once Logan is done he'll have to stay away since he can't morph any more." Anthony said

"True if Body Snatcher sees me there he'll try and take over my body." Logan said

"Again when do we strike?" Tiffany asked

"Well when is the defense of the Power Plants down but not out?" Anthony asked

"At Midnight the spot lights and robots go off line." Logan said

"What about 0100?" Anthony asked

"Huh?" Amy asked

"He means at one in the morning." Logan said

"Oh." Amy said

"Exactly." Anthony said

"That's when the alarms are turned off for two hours after that." Logan said

"Well then at 0100 you go and attack the Power Plant." Anthony said

"Sweet." Logan said

"The rest of us will wait for the alarms to sound when you start tearing into the place and watch robots and other things leave for the other three power plants." Anthony said

"That would be in about thirty minutes after I start destroying the first Power Plant." Logan said

"Good. I suggest we get some sleep before then we're going to need to be at the top of our game." Anthony said

The others nodded and they all left. Logan showed Anthony to a spare bedroom. At Twelve Midnight Anthony was woken up by Ryan.

"It's twelve Midnight." Ryan said

"Ok then." Anthony said

The two left and everyone was in the conference room.

"Logan your Motorbike all set up and ready to go?" Anthony asked

"You bet." Logan said

"Good then get going." Anthony said

"Yes sir." Logan said

Logan then ran off.

"Meanwhile the rest of use should head to the Robot factory." Anthony said

"Yes sir." The other four Rangers said

The five Rangers ran off. Later at the Robot Factory the five Rangers appeared morphed.

"It's almost time." Ryan said

"Logan you in position?" Anthony asked

"You bet." Logan said

"Good go as soon as it hit's one o clock." Anthony said

"Roger." Logan said

Meanwhile outside the Power Plant Logan looked at the building through his binoculars.

"It's time." Logan said

Logan then ran towards the Power Plant. At the Power Plant Logan sneaked in and saw some Drago Guards. Austin made his claws appear and stabbed both Drago Guards and then sliced off a couple more heads and ran off. Logan picked up speed and turned into Black energy and then jumped and turned into a Black Energy Spear and started destroying the Power Plant. Logan then shot out of the Power Plant and landed in front of it as it blew up and he walked away like nothing happened. Meanwhile back at the Robotics plant the alarms went crazy.

"The first Power Plant has been destroyed Team Alpha head for the second Power Plant, Team Beta head for the third Power Plant and Team Delta head for the final Power Plant." The Alarm said

Just then Dragos and Robots flew out the robot factory and the Castle and headed for the final three power plants.

"Ok guys lets move it." Anthony said

The other four nodded and the five Rangers ran inside the Robotics plant. Inside the Robotics plant.

"Whoa." Anthony said

"I know but we need to make sure we're not seen." Ryan said

"Right." Anthony said

The five Rangers hid. Meanwhile at the Second Power Plant Logan looked on and smirked.

"Well it looks like the welcome wagon has arrived. Now for the entrance." Logan said

Logan made his claws appeared and charged at the Power Plant. The Robots spotted him but then Logan turned into a Black energy Spear and went on a destruction rampage and destroyed and killed all the guards and then destroyed the Power Plant then walked away like nothing happened.

"Well that was fun." Logan said

"How's it going?" Anthony asked through the Communicator.

"Two down two more to go." Logan said

"Good the barrier and dome are getting weaker." Anthony said

"Good that means team Gamma and Team Epsilon will be heading to the other two Power Plants." Logan said

Logan hopped on his Motorbike and drove off. Meanwhile back at the Robotics plant the alarm went off again.

"Team Gamma head to the third Power Plant and Team Epsilon head for the final Power Plant." The Alarm said

Just then Team Gamma and Team Epsilon both left the Castle and Robotics Plant.

"Ok there's only one more team left and that's Team Omega." Ryan said

"Don't forget the Robot sentinels." Amy said

"True but they won't attack unless activated and that's only when the final Power Plant is destroyed but by then we should be in the castle." Arian said

"True." Tiffany said

"Um would the Sentinels be thirty story tall robots?" Anthony asked

"Yeah why?" Ryan asked

"No reason just that Logan destroyed one when we first met." Anthony said

"Figures." Tiffany said

Meanwhile at the third Power Plant Logan looked on and saw Team Gamma and Team Beta together.

"Well it looks like a party now it's time to crash it." Logan said as he made his Claws appear.

Logan then charged and both team saw him and started blasting Logan kept on charging and then turned into a Black Energy Spear and killed and destroyed both teams and then destroyed the Power Plant and walked off like nothing happened.

"Three down one to go." Logan said

Meanwhile back at the Robotics plant. The Alarm went off again.

"Team Omega head over to the Final Power Plant and make sure that on one destroys it." The Alarm said

Just then Team Omega left. The Rangers came out of hiding and looked around.

"Ok it's time for us to get into position." Anthony said

"I agree once the Sentinel Robots are activated we're done for." Ryan said

"Come on." Amy said

The Rangers ran off. Meanwhile at the Final Power Plant Logan looked on and saw Team Delta, Team Epsilon and Team Omega all guarding the Final Power Plant. Logan just chuckled.

"Well time for my biggest kill yet." Logan said

Logan charged at the three teams. The Teams fired but Logan just kept coming and then turned into another Black Energy Spear and then killed and destroyed all three teams before heading into the Power Plant. Logan destroyed the core of the final Power Plant and shot out of it and then landed on the ground and walked back to his Motorbike as the plant blew up just then the electric dome disappeared and Logan smiled.

"Ah fresh air how nice." Logan said

Logan walked up to his Motorbike and hopped on then drove off towards the Robotics Plant to finish off his destruction Rampage. Meanwhile back at the Robotics Plant the Rangers ran into the Castle. Inside the Castle the Rangers walked in.

"It's quiet." Ryan said

"Too quiet." Amy said

"Come on." Anthony said

The rangers ran off. Meanwhile back at the Robotics Plant Logan crashed in and landed on his feet and made his claws appear.

"OK Sentinels bring it." Logan said

Just then the Sentinels activated there were five of them each one a different Ranger color.

"Lovely now to take you down one at a time." Logan said

Logan dashed to a wall. Meanwhile back in the Castle the Rangers ran into the throne room and saw Body Snatcher. Body Snatcher looked human but he had horns on his head black leather body suit and wings on his back.

"You know I was hoping for something ugly." Anthony said

"Shut up you stupid human." Body Snatcher said

"Really we're stupid funny how your dome is down and your barrier is destroyed." Anthony said

"There is no way you could have done this." Body Snatcher said

"Your right we didn't but Logan did." Amy said

"Damn it." Body Snatcher said

You lose." Anthony said

"Not yet Rangers I can still defeat you with the Dark Phoenix." Body Snatcher said

Just then Body Snatcher morphed into the Dark Red Phoenix Ranger.

"You coward." Ryan said

"Ha this is just power VS power." Body Snatcher said

"Then prepare to have your power destroyed." Anthony said

Body Snatcher charged at the Rangers. The Rangers started fighting Body Snatcher. Meanwhile back in the Robotics Plant. Logan jumped off the wall and latched onto the Blue Sentinel Robot and swung upwards and then jumped off the Blue Sentinel Robot's back and power dived through the Pink Sentinel Robot and destroyed it.

"One down four more to go." Logan said

Meanwhile back in the Castle the Pink Tower suddenly collapsed and Tiffany felt a power surge flow through her.

"Welcome back my Hyena Spirit." Tiffany said

"You'll pay." Body Snatcher said

"I don't think so." Tiffany said

Tiffany then pulled out her Hyena Claws and slashed Body Snatcher and then electrocuted him. Meanwhile back in the Robotics Plant. Logan jumped off and other wall and latched onto the Green Sentinel Robot and swung up and then jumped off the body and power dived straight through The Yellow sentinel Robot and destroyed it. Logan landed on the ground.

"Two down. Three more to go." Logan said

Meanwhile back in the Castle the Yellow Tower fell and Amy felt a power surge go through her. Just as Tiffany kicked Body Snatcher to the ground.

"Welcome back my Panther Spirit." Amy said

"No." Body Snatcher said as he stood up

"Yes." Amy said

Amy pulled out her Panther Lance and then hit the ground making a rock appear and then smashing the rock into little pieces causing the pieces to hit Body Snatcher.

"You'll pay for this." Body Snatcher said

"I don't think so." Anthony said

Meanwhile back in the Robotics Plant Logan dodged the Blue Sentinel Robot and then jumped onto the Blue sentinel's hand and when the Blue Sentinel lifted it up Logan jumped off and power dived through the Red Sentinel Robot and destroyed it.

"Three down two more to go." Logan said

Back in the Castle Anthony saw the Red Tower fall and then noticed the Dark Red Power Suit dissolve.

"No this can't be happening." Body Snatcher said

"Oh it can. Bear Saber." Anthony said

Just then a Dark Red Saber with a Bear head on the handle showed up in Anthony's hands. Anthony then slashed the air creating a Fire Blade and then he shot it Body Snatcher. Body Snatcher tried to block the attack but the fire was too hot and it engulfed him in flames. The flames disappeared but Body Snatcher's true form was in its place. Body Snatcher still looked human but his skin was black not because of the fire. He had Crimson eyes and a Red Leather Shirt and Pants. He had horns.

"So you're the true Body Snatcher." Anthony said

"Correct." Body Snatcher said

Meanwhile back in the Robotics Plant. Logan dodged the Green Sentinel Robot's attacks and then he jumped up a wall onto some scaffolding and then jumped off and power dived through the Blue Sentinel Robot and destroyed it.

"Four down one more to go." Logan said

Meanwhile in the Castle the Blue tower fell and Ryan felt a power surge go through his body.

"Welcome back Stingray." Ryan said

"No this can't be." Body Snatcher said

"Oh it can." Ryan said

Ryan made his Stingray Shield/Bow appear and then he fired an arrow at Body Snatcher that hit Body Snatcher and then a Water Tower appeared and seriously hurt him.

"No I'm supposed to be Powerful." Body Snatcher said

"Your not." Anthony said

Meanwhile back in the Robotics Plant Logan jumped off another wall and then off the ceiling and then power dived right through the Green Sentinel Robot and destroyed it.

"That's the last one." Logan said

Meanwhile back in the Castle the Green Tower fell and Arian felt a Power surge go through him.

"Welcome back my frog spirit." Arian said

"No." Body Snatcher said

Arian then pulled out his Frog Axe and then went into a Spin and then stopped and sent out a Green Energy Tornado that hit and sliced Body Snatcher before disappearing.

"You Rangers haven't won yet this fight is far from over." Body Snatcher said

"We know." The five Rangers said

End of Dark Phoenix Future Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	25. Dark Phoenix Future Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers. I also don't own anything related to X Men

**Dark Phoenix Future Part2**

Back inside the Robotics Plant Logan looked around and then the ground started to open up. Logan jumped back and grabbed hold of a bar and swung himself to the other side of the room and made his Claws appeared. Just then the Dark Red Phoenix Zord showed up.

"Well then I think it's time to find out what's stronger the Phoenix or the Wolf." Logan said

Logan charged at the Phoenix Zord. The Phoenix Zord started firing at Logan but kept missing him. Meanwhile back in the Castle the five Rangers looked at Body Snatcher.

"You'll pay for your crimes Body Snatcher." Ryan said

"This ends here." Amy said

"I don't think so Rangers." Body Snatcher said

"Why's that?" Anthony asked

"You see when the Sentinels are destroyed My Phoenix Zord awakens." Body Snatcher said

"Point being?" Amy asked

"That everything will be destroyed." Body Snatcher said

"Not quite." Anthony said

"What?" Body Snatcher asked

Meanwhile back in the Robotics Plant Logan jumped up and shot up straight through the Phoenix Zord's body and then came down back through the Phoenix Zord's head and then went straight into the Beak of the Zord and came out though the engines. The Phoenix Zord fell to the ground started sparking and then exploded. Meanwhile back in the Castle everyone head the explosion.

"No this can't be." Body Snatcher said

"Sorry but the Phoenix Zord is destroyed." Anthony said

"And you've lost the ability to grow Logan made sure of that." Tiffany said

"Damn him." Body Snatcher said

"Ok Rangers let's end this once and for all." Anthony said

The Rangers charged at Body Snatcher and started fighting him. Meanwhile back inside the Robotics Plant Logan looked around and then noticed the body of Body Snatcher but it was robotic and in pieces.

"Oh great he had to clone himself?" Logan asked

Logan then shrugged and then turned into a Black Energy Spear and destroyed the Robotics Plant. Meanwhile back in the castle the five Rangers were fighting Body Snatcher. Just then Anthony sliced Body Snatcher's head off and inside were wires.

"It's a fake." Anthony said as the fake body blew up

"Damn it where is the real one?" Amy asked

"Not in the Robotics Plant." A Voice said

Everyone looked and saw Logan with his Claws extended leaning against the wall.

"Have fun blowing things up?" Anthony asked

"You bet I did." Logan said

"Again where's the real one?" Amy asked

"Right here Rangers." A voice said

Just then everyone looked up and saw Body Snatcher floating gently down to the ground. The Rangers and Logan put up there guards.

"Your going down Body Snatcher." Amy said

"Please you Rangers can't defeat me." Body Snatcher said

"Yeah we can after all we've been training for the past ten years." Tiffany said

"I'm the most powerful being you won't be able to defeat me." Body Snatcher said

"Hang on are you the real Body Snatcher or a fake?" Logan asked

"I'm the real deal after all you destroyed my Robotics Plant so I can't create any more clones." Body Snatcher said

"Can't say I didn't have fun." Logan said

"I must say I'm impressed at how you managed to defeat all my armies and destroy my sentinels and even destroy my beloved Phoenix Zord and yet still have no scratch." Body Snatcher said

"Well that's because of you turning me into Wolverine." Logan said

"Oh yes." Body Snatcher said

"Why did you do this?" Anthony asked

"Because it was the only way to gain the Power of the Dark Phoenix." Body Snatcher said

Logan growled while the others readied there weapons.

"You really think you can fight me?" Body Snatcher asked

"Don't even think about it after all you can't go into anything metal and last time I checked I have metal coating my bones." Logan said

Body Snatcher growled and pulled out two swords. The Rangers and Logan then started fighting Body Snatcher. Arian then switched his Axe into Cannon mode and fired a side wards Twister that hit and sent Body Snatcher into the wall. Then Ryan used his shield and sent a powerful blast of water at Body Snatcher. Body Snatcher fell to the ground and shook his head.

"You shouldn't have elemental abilities." Body Snatcher said

"Oh but we do." Tiffany said

Before Body Snatcher could move Tiffany appeared and stabbed him with her daggers and electrocuted him before throwing Body Snatcher to Amy. Amy hit the ground with her staff causing a Rock to appear then she smashed the rock causing several pieces of Rock to hit and send Body Snatcher to Logan. Logan stabbed Body Snatcher in the back with his claw.

"You know I should thank you but I'm not going too." Logan said

Logan twisted his wrist and Body Snatcher cried out in pain before being thrown into a wall. Anthony then powered up his Bear Saber.

"You Rangers haven't won with the power of the Phoenix I'll always come back." Body Snatcher said

"Too bad for you. You never had the Phoenix." Anthony said

"What?" Body Snatcher asked

Anthony's body then got surrounded by Fire and then Anthony turned into a Fire Falcon and charged at Body Snatcher striking him and then a Fire Bear engulfed Body Snatcher burning him completely.

"Holy hell." Amy said

"I'll say." Ryan said

Anthony jumped away from Body Snatcher. Body Snatcher stood up badly singed. He looked at Anthony and laughed.

"You can't win Rangers I'm immortal." Body Snatcher said

"Not quite." Logan said

"What?" Body Snatcher asked

"To be immortal you must give up something and you never gave up anything." Logan said

"He's right." Amy said

"How can you know?" Body Snatcher asked

"Because your still bleeding if you had given up something wouldn't you heal?" Logan asked

Body Snatcher looked and realized Logan was right.

"No what have you done to me?" Body Snatcher asked

"Stabbed you." Logan said as he held up his clawed hands

"Shocked you." Tiffany said holding up her daggers

"Shot you with rocks." Amy said holding her lance

"Sent you flying with the wind." Arian said holding his axe

"Destroyed your armor with a powerful blast of water." Ryan said holding his Shield/Bow

"And burned you." Anthony said holding his Saber.

"This can't be happening I am the dark ruler and I will rule this planet." Body Snatcher said

"So what? It's not like the past Ranger teams wouldn't have stopped you." Logan said

"Damn you." Body Snatcher said

Body Snatcher wobbled as he felt weak. None of the Rangers were fooled. Body Snatcher then laughed and blasted the Rangers. But when the smoke vanished the five Rangers and Logan were still there but there arms had moved.

"No this can't be." Body Snatcher said

"Oh it can your finished." Anthony said

"Now it's time to end this once and for all." Tiffany said

"I agree." Amy said

Amy and Tiffany jumped up and then in beams of Yellow and Pink the two shot through Body Changer. Then Arian and Ryan jumped up and turned into beams of Green and Blue and followed the girls through Body Snatcher. Anthony and Logan then both turned into beams of Red and Black and fired themselves at Body Changer going through him all five rangers and Logan landed back in there original positions.

"No I can't be defeated like this." Body Snatcher said as light started shooting out of him

"Oh yes you can Body Snatcher your rein over this city is over." Anthony said

Just then Body Snatcher turned into ash and evaporated. The five Rangers powered down while Logan walked up and picked up the helmet and walked to a Window.

"Everyone in Crystal Beach you can now live in Peace as we all continue to rebuild the city to its former glory. Because Body Snatcher is no more." Logan yelled out as he threw the helmet to the ground.

Everyone cheered as the helmet landed on the ground. Logan turned around and looked at the other Rangers. Anthony smiled and then noticed a portal.

"Well I guess that's my ticket home." Anthony said

"Thanks again Anthony." Tiffany said

"No problem." Anthony said

"You really helped us out in a big way and I promise you we'll rebuild the city into what it once was." Amy said

"I know you will." Anthony said

"Make sure the Body Snatcher in your time is defeated so this doesn't happen again." Ryan said

"You bet I will." Anthony said

"So go out there and kick some major butt." Arian said

"You know it." Anthony said

"Anthony. I want you to not tell the others in the past who I am. Until my mission is complete I can't reveal my identity to you." Logan said

"What mission?" Anthony asked

"There is a being known as Soul Hunter. He captures peoples souls he captured my parents along with Scott's step father if he hadn't then Scott's step father would still be alive." Logan said

"So until he's destroyed you don't want the others to know?" Anthony asked

"Correct." Logan said

"Will do." Anthony said

Anthony walked through the portal. The others looked on as the portal closed.

"Well that was interesting but I wonder what will happen to us if he destroys Body Snatcher?" Arian asked

"Don't know come on let's rebuild this damn city." Logan said

The others nodded and left the castle.

"Hey Logan do us a favor and destroy this place." Amy said as they exited the castle

"With pleasure." Logan said

Logan jumped up and turned into a Black Energy Spear and started taking down the Castle. Meanwhile back in the Present Anthony reappeared back in the park.

"That was one wild trip." Anthony said

Anthony looked around and knew what he had to do. He then ran off. Later at Austin's place Austin had finished washing his Motorbike when Anthony showed up.

"Anthony what's up?" Austin asked

"I know who you are Austin." Anthony said

"Huh?" Austin asked

"I know you're the Black Wolf Ranger." Anthony said

"Ok you've lost it." Austin said

"Your wolf spirit's name is Logan." Anthony said

Austin turned around and looked at Anthony.

"How did you know that?" Austin asked

"I got transported into the future I know what happened to Scott to make him act this way." Anthony said

"Strange." Austin said

"Come on we've got to talk to Billy." Anthony said

"Ok hop in." Austin said pointing to his SUV.

Austin and Anthony hopped into the SUV and drove off. Later at Billy's place the two drove up and Austin parked his SUV. The two got out of the car and walked up to Billy's front door. Anthony knocked and then Billy opened it.

"Anthony, Austin what are you two doing here?" Billy asked

"Ask him." Austin said

"I know what happened to Scott." Anthony said

"Come on in." Billy said

The two teens walked inside and Billy closed the door. The three walked into the living room and sat down.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Well like I said I know what happened to Scott. I was transported into the future by a being named Zordon." Anthony said

"No way." Billy said

"Way there I met up with future versions of Tiffany, Ryan, Arian and Amy. But it was different. Scott had gone crazy and turned into a Dark Red Phoenix Ranger." Anthony said

"Why?" Austin asked

"He was turned evil by a being named Body Snatcher." Anthony said

"Body Snatcher?" The two other Rangers asked

"Correct. Body Snatcher is a demon like monster. Who takes over peoples bodies without there knowledge and makes them evil by making them angry over every little thing." Anthony said

"Ok." Austin said

"Also the reason why I know you're the Black Wolf Ranger and your Wolf Spirit's name is Logan is because I met you in the Future but you called yourself Logan after Body Snatcher's men captured you and turned you into Wolverine." Anthony said

"Wolverine from X Men?" Austin asked

"The very one." Anthony said

"Ok creepy." Austin said

"True but as I was saying about Scott after the Phoenix Zord turned evil Body Changer left Scott's body and killed him." Anthony said

"Creepy." Billy said

"Wait where was Billy in all this?" Austin asked

"He was already outside the city. You see Body Snatcher had four power plants built to power up his Castle barrier his Robotics Plant and the Electro dome around the city." Anthony said

"Lovely." Billy said

"Yes but after I was transported there I met Austin who was Logan after he destroyed a Black Sentinel Robot." Anthony said

"Cool I destroyed something larger then me." Austin said

"Sounds normal." Billy said

"True." Austin said

Anthony just shook his head and laughed.

"What?" Austin asked

"Nothing Logan was having fun I sent him on a mission to destroy the power plants. He had fun killing and destroying the armies and destroying the Power Plants, Robotics Plant and even the castle by now." Anthony said

"Cool." Austin said

"You would like destruction." Billy said

"That's true." Austin said

"So you're saying that Scott's mind has been taken over by some demon and the only way we can save him is by destroying the Demon inside of him?" Billy asked

"Yes." Anthony said

"Great why don't you call the Lightspeed Rangers and ask for Ryan Mitchell I'm sure he'd know about Demons and know how to get one out of a human's body." Austin said to Billy

"Not a bad idea." Billy said

"In the mean time you tell the other Rangers about the Body Snatcher bit while I check up data in Pyramidas about the Dark Phoenix." Austin said

"Good idea." Anthony said

"Anything else?" Austin asked

"Yeah I know about your mission." Anthony said

"What mission?" Billy asked

"He's after a pacific Monster known as Soul Hunter to destroy it so that the souls of those he captured can be freed." Anthony said

"Yeah." Austin said

"That's why you won't join the team?" Billy asked

"It's not just that I need to make sure you guys are safe because after the final Zodiac Warrior is destroyed Lord Dragoon will be forced to fight." Austin said

"But we can help you with that part." Anthony said

"No I need to defeat him on my own I need to avenge the death of Trey of Triforia." Austin said

"Who?" Anthony asked

"The Original Gold Zeo Ranger." Billy said

"Oh." Anthony said

"But you guys can help me destroy the final Zodiac Warriors." Austin said

"We will so who do you think is next?" Anthony asked

"Knowing my luck I'd say Inferno the Dog Warrior he hates my Wolf Spirit with a vengeance." Austin said

"Then who do you think will come after me, Tiffany, Ryan and Arian?" Anthony asked

"Most probably Tornado the Monkey Warrior will go after you, Blizzard the Sheep Warrior will go after Tiffany, Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior will go after Ryan and Storm the Horse Warrior will go after Arian." Austin said

"What about the Pig?" Billy asked

"Dynamite will probably go after all seven of us." Austin said

"Great well how about we get to work on trying to figure out how to save Scott when he shows back up?" Anthony asked

"Good idea." Billy said

Anthony and Austin left while Billy went to the phone. Billy dialed a number.

"Hello Dana Grayson Speaking." Dana said

"Hello Dana this is Billy the Original Blue Ranger." Billy said

"Oh hi. What's up?" Dana asked

"Do you know how I can contact Ryan I need to speak to him about a demon." Billy said

"Hang on I'll get him for you." Dana said

"Hello?" Ryan asked a few seconds later

"Hi Ryan I'm Billy the original Blue Ranger I need your help." Billy said

"With what?" Ryan asked

"Do you know a Demon known as Body Snatcher?" Billy asked

"Oh yeah I know him." Ryan said

"Well he's taken over an ex Ranger of mine. Now I need help getting him back but I have no idea how to get Body Snatcher out of him." Billy said

"Simple if the ex Ranger gets a new Ranger form cause him to power down and Body Snatcher will have no choice but to leave the body. The person under Body Snatcher's control will be unconscious until Body Snatcher is destroyed. But also if you want to really weaken Body Snatcher you must uncorrupt the Zord that he controls." Ryan said

"Thanks Ryan." Billy said

"No problem." Ryan said

The two said goodbye and hung up.

"Anthony, Austin to you two read me?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Anthony said

"The way to get Body Snatcher out of Scott is to cause Scott to power down and also to uncorrupt the Zord Body Snatcher has control of." Billy said

"Thanks for the info." Austin said

"No problem." Billy said

Later after Austin dropped Anthony off at the Juice Bar. Anthony was telling the other Rangers about Body Snatcher.

"That's gross." Amy said

"I know but it's our only chance to get Scott back." Anthony said

"True." Arian said

"But what can we do?" Ryan asked

"We have to wait until Scott reappears." Anthony said

"Damn it." Tiffany said

"Did you find out who the Black Wolf Ranger is?" Amy asked

"Nope." Anthony said

"Dang." Amy said

"Actually I did but I promised him I wouldn't tell you until his mission was complete." Anthony said

"Oh ok." Amy said

Meanwhile inside Pyramidas Austin was morphed into the Gold Ranger and was looking through the database on the Dark Phoenix when he came across something.

"The Dark Phoenix was once the Golden Phoenix until his homeland was destroyed he got so angry that Darkness consumed him and he turned evil and started destroying things. The Dragon, Wolf and Cougar took it upon themselves to seal away the Phoenix with the help of the Phoenix's brother the Falcon. The Falcon is actually the good side of the Phoenix and when both powers combined they created a powerful force." Austin read

Austin looked at the screen and noticed that the Falcon was wearing Gold Phoenix like armor. But the Phoenix was still fighting along side.

"Phoenix Battle Armor." Austin thought.

Austin looked on but there was no more data on the Dark Phoenix.

"Red Ranger, Silver ranger do you two read me?" Austin asked

"Go ahead Black Wolf." Anthony said

"Yeah I can hear you." Billy said

"It appears that the Dark Phoenix was once the Golden Phoenix but when his homeland was destroyed he turned evil. So the Dragon, Wolf and Cougar sealed him away along with the help of the Phoenix's brother the Falcon. But it also says that at certain times the Falcon and Phoenix would combine there powers to create a powerful force I have a feeling it means the Phoenix Battle armor." Austin said

"Ok so we need to figure out a way to help the Phoenix. But with out the Dragon all we have are the Cougar, Wolf and Falcon are you sure that's enough?" Billy asked

It's our best shot." Austin said

"True." Billy said

Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar.

"Thanks Black Wolf." Anthony said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Communication then the Rangers went back to there drinks.

"This is not good." Ryan said

"I know unless we stop this no one will be safe." Anthony said

"But how can we stop something we know nothing about?" Amy asked

"Hasn't stopped us before." Tiffany said

"True." Arian said

"I just hope that we can save Scott." Anthony said

The other rangers nodded and went back to there drinks. Meanwhile deep under ground Scott was glowing gold and then he opened his eyes and they were now pure gold.

'It's almost time for you to awaken once again.' Body Snatcher said with an evil laugh.

Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin had powered down and was looking at his computer. He found a bit of data that was corrupt and he was hoping to get the data he needed. Just then the screen lit up.

'What the?" Austin asked

'What is it?" Logan the Wolf Spirit asked as he appeared

'Black Wolf Knight Armor?" Austin asked

"Oh yeah Dragious gave me that." Logan said

"So we need to find Dragious to help us unlock this armor. But more importantly how do you kill a Dragon Warrior?' Austin asked

"The same way you kill an evil immortal freak you find out what they gave up and destroy it getting rid of there immortality." Logan said

'So what did Lord Dragoon give up?" Austin asked

"I have no clue." Logan said

"Damn it." Austin said

Just then a picture appeared on the screen and Austin was shocked to see Dragious and Dragoon in two different sides. With one more in then center surrounded by five spirits.

"What the hell?" Austin asked

"That must be Emperor Zrake and his five evil warriors of the Ninjetti." Logan said

"This is not good so after we defeat Dragoon we have to defeat a Dark Ape, A Dark Bear, A Dark Frog, A Dark Crane and a Dark Falcon?" Austin asked

"Correct." Logan said

Austin growled he really didn't like this but he knew it had to be done.

End of Dark Phoenix Future Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	26. Wolf Pack Purple and Black Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Wolf Pack Purple and Black Brothers**

In Crystal Beach Austin was at his Motorbike getting ready to go out of town for another weekend. Just then Tommy drove up in his jeep. Tommy got out of his car and walked up to Austin.

"Hey Austin." Tommy said

"Tommy what brings you here?" Austin asked

"Just visiting Billy thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." Tommy said

"I'm fine." Austin said

"I mean mentally." Tommy said

"Some days are better then others." Austin said

"True." Tommy said

"So any other reason why you're here?" Austin asked

"Not really." Tommy said

"Ok then. Well I'll be heading off now." Austin said

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked

"Ocean's Bluff I've always wanted to try a pizza from Jungle Karma Pizza." Austin said

"Ah the Jungle Fury Rangers." Tommy said

Austin just smirked and put on his helmet and hopped on and drove off. Tommy smiled and went back to his car. Later in Ocean's Bluff Austin drove down the road.

"Man I haven't been here in years." Austin thought.

Austin looked around while driving he remembered having to come here to meet up with an old friend of his father's but he could never remember who. Austin drove along until he came to a hotel. Austin booked himself in and put his overnight bag in his room. Austin then left the hotel and went to the park. A bit later in the park Austin was walking along when a tower of fire appeared in front of him. Just then the flames died down and Inferno stood there

"Well if it isn't Inferno the Dog Warrior." Austin said coldly

"Long time no see Austin." Inferno said with a growl

"Awe what did I do to get you all fired up?" Austin asked

"Everything. Killing five of my friends." Inferno said

"Well they tried to kill me and Amy. So I had to do something." Austin said

"You'll pay for that." Inferno said

"Fine have it your way." Austin said

Austin then made his hands glow black

"Beast Unleashed." Austin said

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

Austin morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and then Inferno charged at him but Austin jumped over Inferno and kicked him in the back. Austin then forward flipped away from Inferno and then jumped up into a tree and landed on a branch.

"You'll pay for that." Inferno said as he turned around.

"Then come and get me Hotdog." Austin said

"Don't ever call me that." Inferno said

Inferno shot a ball of fire at Austin but Austin dodged it in the same way he dodged Scott's attacks. Inferno fired another fireball but Austin dodged it again.

"Rhino Blade Super Charged." A voice yelled

Just then a Blade hit and sent Inferno flying. Austin jumped down out of the tree and ran up to see the White Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger.

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." The White Rhino Ranger said

"You'll pay for that." Inferno said as he stood up.

"Cool off hotdog." Austin said

"Don't ever call me that." Inferno said

Inferno fired two fire balls at the Rangers but Austin deflected them back at Inferno hitting him. Inferno looked and saw Austin was holding onto a Sword.

"I hate you." Inferno said

"Feelings mutual." Austin said

"You'll pay for what you did to my teammates." Inferno said

"Awe is the poor puppy going to beg that I die?" Austin asked

"Or is he going to roll over and play dead?" The White Rhino Ranger asked

Inferno growled and disappeared. The two rangers powered down.

"Hi I'm Dominick and you are?" Dominick asked

"I'm Austin." Austin said

"Nice to meet you. What was that about?" Dominick asked

"Maybe here isn't the best place to answer that." Austin said

"Good point." Dominick said

The two left the park. Later in the loft Dominick and Austin walked in to see Casey, Lily, Theo and RJ training like normal.

"Hey guys." Dominick said

"Hey Dom." Casey said

"Dom why did you bring him up here you know that's not allowed." Theo said

"Calm down guys this is Austin he's the Black Wolf Ranger." Dominick said

"Cool. You make Master Finn look like an amateur with those Swords." Casey said

"I'll say." RJ said

"Thanks." Austin said

"You can take off your sunglasses you know." Theo said

Austin sighed and pulled his Sunglasses down and everyone saw Red/Black eyes.

"What the hell?" RJ asked

"I was saved by my Wolf Spirit when I was seven ever since then I've had Red/Black Eyes." Austin said as he pushed his sunglasses back up

"Cool." Dominick said

"So anyway why are you here?" Casey asked

"Oh I saw him fighting this Dog Warrior and helped him. Speaking of which, what was with that Dog Warrior?" Dominick asked

"His name is Inferno he's one of the Twelve Zodiac Warriors. I've already defeated the Rooster, Rat, Snake, Tiger and Ox. The Snake I had help from Taylor from Wild Force and the Tiger I had help from Amy the Yellow Panther Ranger." Austin said

"He seemed to really hate you." Dominick said

"He does he hates me for the fact I'm a wolf. Then again I don't understand why after all wolves are dogs anyway." Austin said

"True." RJ said

"Great so you guys have to go against Zodiac Monsters. What are the others?" Lily asked

"Well you have Blizzard the Sheep Warrior, Dynamite the Pig Warrior, Storm the Horse Warrior, Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior and Tornado the Monkey Warrior." Austin said

"But that only leads to eleven." Theo said

"True but the final is Lord Dragoon." Austin said

"Oh." Theo said

"Man these guys are stupid." A voice said

"Logan it's not nice to make fun of people." Austin said

Everyone looked around but they saw no one.

"Um look at RJ's chair." Austin said

Everyone looked and saw a Black Wolf sitting on RJ's chair.

"What the?" Casey asked

"Meet my Wolf Spirit Logan." Austin said

"You named him Logan?" Theo asked

"I was seven when I named him." Austin said

"Oh." Theo said

"Not to sound rude but I only know Rhino boy here who are you four?" Austin asked

"Oh sorry. I'm Casey this is Lily, Theo and RJ." Casey said

"Wow I'm impressed a Purple Wolf Spirit." Logan said sarcastically

"Thanks." RJ said

"He was being sarcastic." Austin said glaring at his Wolf Spirit

"I know but it's nice to have a conversation with a smart animal." RJ said

"See he thinks I'm smart." Logan said

"That you are Logan." Austin said

Logan nodded and disappeared.

"Sometimes he annoys me but at least I get an intelligent Conversation." Austin said

"True." RJ said

"Hey guys I need help." Fran called out

"Ok Fran." Casey said

Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominick all went down to help out Fran. Austin shook his head and looked on.

"So any reason why you came to Ocean's Bluff?" RJ asked

"Mostly to get away from Crystal Beach hardly anyone likes me there except maybe the Orphans, Daniel, Billy, Amy and Anthony but that's about it." Austin said

"Nice life." RJ said

"True." Austin said

"Want some Pizza?" RJ asked

"Last time I had Pizza here was back when I was Six." Austin said

"Ah but this place has changed." RJ said

"Yeah it used to be a two story Pizza place." Austin said

RJ smiled and Austin sat down on a stool. RJ sat down in his Chair and the two talked about there Animal Spirit. Meanwhile inside Lord Dragoon's Lair Inferno was pissed off.

"Damn that Wolf Ranger he'll pay big time for insulting me." Inferno said

Just then Blizzard the Sheep Warrior walked in.

"We told you to keep your anger in check." Blizzard said

"Shut up Blizzard like you could do any better?" Inferno asked

"I could but unlike you Tornado, Tsunami, Storm and I all have other Targets first." Blizzard said

"Like who?" Inferno asked

"Tornado has to fight Anthony, Tsunami has to fight Ryan, Storm has to fight Arian and I have to fight Tiffany." Blizzard said

"It's easy for you too keep your cool but I'm red hot and ready to start a fight." Inferno said

"No wonder Thunder was able to defeat you." Blizzard said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inferno asked

"You always let your flames get the better of you Dog Boy." Blizzard said

"I'm angry that five of our fellow warriors have died." Inferno said

"Yes but that's no reason to recklessly go after the Black Wolf Ranger without a plan." Blizzard said

"I have no time for plans." Inferno said as he walked off.

Blizzard shook her head just as Storm the Horse Warrior walked in

"What's up with him?" Storm asked

"He's not listening. The stupid pup." Blizzard said

"Of course he won't listen he's the youngest of us." Storm said

"Why aren't you angry your training partner is gone?" Blizzard asked

"Because I still have the rest of you." Storm said

"Figures." Blizzard said

Meanwhile back in Ocean's Bluff in the park RJ and Austin were walking along after leaving the loft.

"Man I never knew you had it that tough." RJ said

"Trust me the sooner this is over the sooner I'm moving." Austin said

"I don't blame you." RJ said

"It's not like I don't like the city just the people living there." Austin said

"I can understand that." RJ said

"You would." Austin said

"True." RJ said

Just then RJ's father Master Finn showed up along with Master Swoop and Master Phant.

"Hello RJ." Master Finn said

"Father." RJ said

"Austin long time." Master Phant said

"Nice to see you too Master Phant." Austin said

"You know these guys?" RJ asked

"Master Swoop taught me how to fight blind and levitate. Master Phant taught me how to use my weapon as a shield. While Master Finn taught me how to use a Sword although I kind of kicked his butt." Austin said

"To the fact you picked it up very quickly." Master Finn said

"True." Austin said

"So what's up Dad?" RJ asked

"Well you know this and that." Master Finn said

"Mostly to annoy your son since you've lost so many years doing that." Austin said

"Well yeah." Master Finn said

"You idiot." Austin said

"You haven't changed." Master Finn said

"Nope I still like to be the cold hearted prick." Austin said

Just then a pillar of Fire appeared behind the master.

"Oh great Dog Boy's back." Austin said

The Pillar of fire disappeared and Inferno the Dog Warrior showed up.

"Shut up Wolf Boy." Inferno said

"Make me Hotdog." Austin said

"Don't call me Hotdog." Inferno said angrily

"Anger will be you're down fall young pup." Austin said causing RJ to laugh

"I'm older then you." Inferno said

"Is that by age or by shoe size?" RJ asked

The three Master turned around.

"So one hot headed Puppy huh?" Master Swoop asked

"How can you tell you're blind?" Inferno asked

"He maybe blind but he can sure kick butt." Austin said

"That's true." RJ said

"I want the Black Wolf." Inferno said

"Sorry but go against one wolf you go against two." RJ said

"Ready?" RJ asked after activating his Morpher.

"You three go get the other Jungle Fury Rangers we might need help." Austin said as he made his hands glow black.

The three Masters nodded and left.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." RJ called out

"Beast Unleashed." Austin said

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

RJ morphed into the Violet Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger. While Austin morphed into the Black Wolf Beast Unleashed Ranger.

"Two wolves?" Inferno asked

"What's the matter?" Austin asked

"You wanted a fight you've got one Dog Boy." RJ said

Inferno growled and charged at the two Wolf Rangers. Meanwhile back in the loft the four Jungle Fury Rangers were talking when the three Masters showed up.

"RJ and Austin need your help in the park." Master Swoop said

Casey, Lily and Theo all pulled out there Solar Morpher Sunglasses and put them on while Dominick made his Rhino Morpher appear.

"Ready?" Casey asked after he, Lily and Theo all activated there morphers

"Ready." The other three said

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominick said

Casey morphed into the Red Tiger Ranger, Lily morphed into the Yellow Cheetah Ranger, Theo morphed into the Blue Jaguar Ranger and Dominick morphed into the White Rhino Ranger. Back in the park the four Rangers showed up.

"Oh great four more Rangers." Inferno said as Austin and RJ flipped back to them.

"You know I would have said Gold Wolf." Casey said

"It's just armor." Austin said

"Ah." Casey said

"Dragos." Inferno said

Just then Dragos appeared.

"With the Strength of a Tiger. Jungle Fury Red Ranger." Casey said

"With the Speed of a Cheetah. Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger." Lily said

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar. Jungle Fury Blue Ranger." Theo said

"With the Courage of a Wolf. Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger." RJ said

"With the Power of a Rhino. Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger." Dominick said

"We call to the Animal Spirits from within Power Rangers Jungle Fury." All five Rangers said

Austin just shook his head and pulled out his Daggers.

"What good are those?" Theo asked

"Wolf Blades." Austin said

Just then the daggers transformed into two thick blades with long handles.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked the question so soon." Casey said

"Yeah." Theo said

Austin charged and started to slide on his right foot and went into a spin taking down the Dragos before stopping.

"How did you do that?" Casey asked

"Old trick." Austin said

"Hey Wolf boy I'm not done with you yet." Inferno said

"Neither were we." Austin said as RJ walked up next to him

"Ok guys you take care of him we'll handle these things." Casey said

"There Dragos." Austin said

"Thanks." Casey said

The four other Jungle Fury Rangers started fighting the Dragos. Austin and RJ put up there guards against Inferno.

"You Rangers are going to burn by the time I'm done with you." Inferno said

"Well then turn up the heat and let's see if you can make us sweat." RJ said

"Fine." Inferno said

Inferno fired a stream of fire at both Wolf Rangers. But Austin jumped one way and RJ jumped the other both jumping off the trees and both fly kicking Inferno to the ground. Inferno stood up and then Austin slashed Inferno with his Wolf Blade before RJ punched him with the power of the Wolf. Meanwhile Casey pulled out his Jungle Sabers and started taking down the Dragos with ease. Lily pulled out her Jungle Mace and started taking down the Dragos. Theo pulled out his Jungle Fan and started performing Aerial moves to take down the Dragos. Dominick started fighting the Dragos and took them down with his Rhino Morpher. Meanwhile RJ went into a side spin and made his knee glow and slammed it into Inferno sending him flying. Austin used the trees to catch up with Inferno and slammed him into the ground with a flying kick before flipping back to RJ. Inferno then stood up.

"No fair two against one." Inferno said

"Since when does evil play fair?" Austin asked

"Good point." RJ said

Inferno shot out fire but Austin put his Wolf Blades together like a Lance and spun them around blocking the flames. RJ jumped up and off Austin's shoulder and then made both his fists and one of his knees glow and then punched and kneed Inferno to the ground. Austin then started rotating his Wolf Blades and alternating it to either side of his body.

"RJ move." Austin called out.

RJ moved just as Austin shot out energy waves at Inferno causing Inferno to blow up. Just then the other Jungle Fury Rangers ran up.

"Well those Dragos weren't so tough." Casey said

"True but we still have a long way to go." Austin said

Just then Inferno grew Thirty Stories tall. Inferno started laughing.

"Now you can't defeat me." Inferno said

Austin started to glow Black then RJ placed his hand on Austin's shoulder and then Austin started to glow Black and Purple.

"We'll see about that Inferno." Austin said

"What?" Inferno asked

"Remember your going against Two Wolves not just one." RJ said

"Damn it." Inferno said

Austin then shot up as a Purplish Black Wolf and went straight through Inferno causing Inferno to fall down and blow up. Austin landed on the ground and powered down. The Jungle Fury Rangers all powered down and ran up to Austin.

"You ok?" RJ asked

"Yeah man that was powerful." Austin said

"Come on let's get you back to the Loft." RJ said

"Great but I need to collect my Motorbike I left it here." Austin said

"Fair enough." RJ said

Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair. Storm, Blizzard, Tornado, Tsunami and Dynamite were bowing down in front of Dragoon.

"That's the sixth Warrior down." Dragoon said

"Yes master but it was Inferno's own fault he rushed into it." Tornado said

"You have to be more careful he has powerful allies." Dragoon said

"But I don't get it why is he trusting people?" Storm asked

"I don't know." Dragoon said

"No matter we move on after all that's what the other six Warriors would want us to do right move on and keep fighting until the Black Wolf Ranger is destroyed?" Dynamite asked

"You are correct Dynamite. Do not fail me Dynamite, Tsunami and Tornado you battles are soon here." Dragoon said

"True." Dynamite said

"We won't fail." Tornado said

"Those Rangers are as good as done." Tsunami said

Dragoon laughed evilly as the five remaining Warrior walked off. Meanwhile back in Ocean's Bluff in RJ's loft Austin was sitting on the stairs when RJ sat next to him.

"You know you made Lily's day when she saw that Motorbike." RJ said

"I know." Austin said

"You ok?" RJ asked

"Yeah I'm just glad that Inferno is gone. But I still have to deal with the Pig, the Monkey, the Rabbit, the Sheep and the Horse. Then Dragoon him self." Austin said

"Why not ask the other rangers for help?" RJ asked

"I can't I can join a battle but of the fight is against me they can't help." Austin said

"Oh." RJ said

"So how many Rangers are on your team?" RJ asked

"Seven but soon hopefully we'll have eight." Austin said

"Nice number." RJ said

"You should know." Austin said

"True." RJ said

Just then Casey, Theo, Lily, Dominic and Fran all showed up.

"That is one cool Motorbike." Lily said

"Thanks I built it from the ground up." Austin said

"Cool." Lily said

"I'll say." Dominick said

"So you have your stuff?" Theo asked

"Yeah I brought my training gear." Austin said

"Great let's train." Theo said

Austin smirked and walked off to get changed. Austin walked back in two minutes later wearing a Black Singlet, Black sweatpants and Black sneakers.

"Wow." Theo said

"I train." Austin said

"This is going to be good." Lily said

"I'll say." RJ said

"The wolf VS the Jaguar." Dominick said

Theo charged at Austin but Austin dodged like nothing. Theo went at Austin but Austin moved out of the way of each blow. Theo then went to kick Austin but Austin blocked the kicked and side flipped over Theo's leg. Theo went to kick Austin with his other foot but Austin disappeared and reappeared behind Theo and hit the back of Theo's neck.

"Whoa." Casey said

Austin helped Theo up and the two shook hands.

"That was great." Theo said

"Thanks." Austin said

"Let's see you handle the speed of a Cheetah." Lily said

"Ok." Austin said

Lily ran down as Theo walked back to the others.

"Ladies first." Austin said

"Such a gentleman." Lily said

Lily charged at Austin but Austin just stood there. Lily then went into a fast punching frenzy. RJ started to noticed that Austin was glowing Black.

"Casey get ready to fight Austin." RJ said

"Ok." Casey said

"Why?" Dominick asked

"Because Austin knows Pai Zhua and I want to know how much he knows." RJ said

"So shall we go get changed?" Dominick asked

"Yep." RJ said

RJ and Dominick left to get changed. While Austin dodged Lily's kicked and caught her leg and then caught her other leg when she tried to kick him and then spun her to the ground.

"You're good." Austin said

"So are you." Lily said

Austin helped Lily up just as Casey walked down. Lily walked back to Fran and Theo just as RJ and Dominick showed up in there Workout Clothes.

"So Red Tiger ready to go?" Austin asked

"You bet." Casey said

The two charged at each other and started fighting. Casey and Austin were blocking and dodging each others movements. Dominick now started to see Austin glowing Black.

"Your right." Dominick said

"Exactly." RJ said

"What's going on?" Fran asked

"It appears our new friend Austin knows Pai Zhua." RJ said

Just then Austin ducked and tripped Casey up causing the Red Tiger Ranger to land on his back.

"Nice try." Austin said

"True. That was fun." Casey said as Austin helped him up

"I'll say." Austin said

Casey walked off as Dominick walked down.

"A fourth?" Austin asked

"You'll go against all five of us. RJ wanted to be last." Dominick said

"Fine by me." Austin said

Dominick charged at Austin but Austin flipped over him. Dominick turned around and charged at Austin but Austin side stepped out of the way. Dominick turned around and smirked. Dom then charged and stopped when he got to Austin and then went to punch him but Austin caught the Punch and flipped Dominick onto his back.

"Give up?" Austin asked

"Yeah I do." Dominick said

Austin helped Dominick up and then RJ walked down and Dominick walked over to the others.

"Ready to go young Wolf?" RJ asked

"Ready when you are." Austin said

"Then let's begin." RJ said

The two Wolf Rangers charged at each other and started matching each other blow for blow. Austin and RJ were both glowing there Ranger color Austin dodged a move and his sunglasses fell off he looked back and RJ smirked when he saw Austin's eyes. Austin then surprised everyone by disappearing and reappearing and knocking RJ out. Austin picked up his sunglasses and quick ran to get changed. Austin came back a couple of minutes later dressed in a Black Sleeveless Shirt underneath a Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers. RJ smirked.

"Why did you change?" Casey asked

"I had to my control over my power was slipping." Austin said

"Oh." Casey said

"You know Pai Zhua." RJ said

"Yeah I do. Hunter my Ninja Sensei introduced me to Master Mao. Master Mao gave me these bracelets to help me control the power of the Black Wolf Spirit." Austin said

"I figured as much. Master Finn, Phant and Swoop were all brought in to teach you how to control your Animal Spirit." RJ said

"Yep." Austin said

"Come on guys let's change and go eat." Dominick said

"I'll wait down stairs with Fran." Austin said

"Good idea." Dominick said

Fran and Austin walked off. Lily, Theo and Dominick walked off while Casey walked up to RJ.

So that's how he knows how to use his Wolf Spirit like that." Casey said

"Yep. But until he unleashes that Power against something he won't be able to stop wearing the jacket and Bracelets." RJ said

"True." Casey said

The two walked off to get changed. Later in the Pizza Restaurant all six Rangers and Fran were enjoying a Pizza and talking about there Adventures.

End of Wolf Pack Purple and Black Brothers.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	27. Bomb The City

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Bomb the City**

In Crystal Beach High Anthony was at his locker when Tiffany walked up. Anthony closed his locker after getting his books out and looked at Tiffany.

"You ok?" Anthony asked

"Yeah it's just Jessica is annoying me asking where Austin lives." Tiffany said

"Why would you know?" Anthony asked

"I don't I keep telling her I don't know where he lives." Tiffany said

"She's really testing your patience isn't she?" Anthony asked

"Oh yeah." Tiffany said

Tiffany leaned against the lockers while Anthony looked on. Just then Ryan, Arian and Amy all walked up.

"You ok?" Amy asked

"Jessica is getting on her nerves." Anthony said

"Oh boy." Ryan said

"I'm one step away from hurting her." Tiffany said

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Arian said

"Yeah cause' I want to do that." Amy said causing Tiffany to laugh

Anthony put his arm around Tiffany and gave her a gentle squeeze. Tiffany smiled and Anthony let go.

"Come on let's go think of ways to shut her up." Amy said

"Hey does she know you're dating Anthony?" Ryan asked

"No." Tiffany said

Anthony and Tiffany had been dating for about two months it was nearly the end of the first semester.

"Well at least Anthony and I don't have to put up with it." Arian said

"Don't remind us." Amy said

"Yeah but you guys aren't even in the same class." Tiffany said

"True." Anthony said

"So now what?" Ryan asked

"We go about our day and do your best to ignore her if she asks again punch her lights out or let Amy do it." Anthony said

"Oh can I please say I can." Amy said

"Fine if she annoys me you can punch her lights out." Tiffany said

"Awesome." Amy said jumping up and down.

The other four Rangers laughed and then the five Rangers headed to there classes. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was working on his SUV when a blue SUV showed up with Silver Guardian symbols on it. Austin looked and saw Wes and Jen walking up the drive.

"Wow nice house." Wes said

"Thanks." Austin said

"So how are you?" Jen asked

"Couldn't be better those talks with Eric really do help." Austin said

"It's nice for Eric to talk to someone who has the similar problem as him." Wes said

"True so what's up?" Austin asked

"Nothing much just checking up on you." Wes said

"Right." Austin said

"Ok Eric sent us up here." Wes said

"Figures." Austin said

"So how are things going against the Zodiac Warriors?" Wes asked

"Good I put down the Dog Warrior with the help of the Jungle Fury Rangers." Austin said

"Good so now there are what five left?" Wes asked

"Yeah. Dynamite, Tornado, Tsunami, Blizzard and Storm." Austin said

"Dang you have it tough." Wes said

"Yeah but finding out I turn into something like Ransik is kind of disturbing." Austin said

"Huh?" Jen asked

"In a dark future I get turned into a Mutant more pacifically Wolverine." Austin said

"Lovely." Wes said

"Yeah strange we also found out what happened to Scott." Austin said

"What did happen?" Jen asked

"He was taken over by a Demon named Body Snatcher." Austin said

"Ewe." Jen said

Austin and Wes laughed and shook there heads.

"What?" Jen asked

"That is the most girly response I've ever heard from you." Wes said

"Oh yeah." Jen said

"How is Taylor?" Austin asked

"Really good wants to kill Eric." Jen said

"Then she's fantastic." Austin said

"Yep." Wes said with a laugh.

"Well we have to get back." Jen said

"See yah." Austin said

The two nodded and headed back to there SUV. The two then hopped in and drove off. Austin shook his head and laughed then went back to work cleaning his SUV. Just then Logan appeared.

"Well that went well." Logan said

"True in about five seconds my cell in going to ring and Taylor is going to want another conversation." Austin said

"Really?" Logan asked

Just then Austin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Austin asked answer his cell

"Hey Austin. It's Taylor have you seen Wes and Jen?" Taylor asked

"Yeah they just left." Austin said

"Oh thank goodness." Taylor said

"Ok Taylor get it off your chest." Austin said

"It's nothing really just my mother is being a bitch because I'm married to a guy she doesn't like. What am I sixteen?" Taylor asked

"No I'd say a woman nearing her thirties with a husband who loves her very much and can't wait to see that child that's growing inside you." Austin said

"How do you know that I'm not near forty?" Taylor asked

"I'm trying to make you feel better besides you're too young to be near forty." Austin said

"Good point. Thanks." Taylor said

"Welcome." Austin said

The two said goodbye and hung up.

"I can't believe I said that." Austin said

"Neither can I." Logan said

Austin shrugged and went back to cleaning the car. Logan disappeared. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair. Dynamite was getting ready for his plan when Tornado walked in.

"Hey Dynamite what you doing?" Tornado asked

"Setting up seven bombs but Dragos will be stationed at six of the bombs while I'm guarding the seventh hopefully the Black Wolf Ranger will come along and then I'll kill him with my bomb." Dynamite said

"Six dud bombs and one real one?" Tornado asked

"Of course." Dynamite said

"Ok strange and stupid later." Tornado said

Tornado then walked out leaving Dynamite there to figure out why his plan is dumb. Outside Dynamite's room Tornado shook his head as Storm walked up.

"What's up Tornado?" Storm asked

"Dynamite is setting up six fake bombs with Dragos around them to lure six of the seven rangers to there locations and the Seventh one is real and with him." Tornado said

"And?" Storm asked

"He's hoping that the Black Wolf Ranger will head over to his bomb so he can destroy him before the others." Tornado said

"That is stupid." Storm said

"What is?" Blizzard asked as she and Tsunami walked up

"Dynamite's plan." Tornado said

"I've got a new plan." Dynamite said

"What blow up the city with seven real bombs?" Tornado asked

'Nope. Set up Seven real bombs and place a fake version of me at six of them and at the seventh I'll be there with the real bomb if they don't defeat all seven of me by the timer goes out they'll be blown to bits and so will there town." Dynamite said

"I like it." Tornado said

'Same here." Blizzard said

"One problem with your plan you're seven times weaker this way." Tsunami said

"So at least I'll be able to protect my bombs this way." Dynamite said

"Yes but if they defeat you then all the other clones will be destroyed." Tsunami said

"Don't worry I'll be fine besides shouldn't you get ready to go against Ryan?" Dynamite asked

"Good point." Tsunami said

"Yeah and I need to get ready to go against Anthony." Tornado said

Tsunami and Tornado walked off. Storm and Blizzard looked at each other and shrugged then left while Dynamite went to get ready. Back inside Dynamite's room.

"Ok I need a way to get the Black Wolf Ranger to come to me. Then I'll spring my trap." Dynamite said

"What trap?" Scorpio asked as he walked in

"Oh Scorpio. You see I need a way to get the Black Wolf Ranger to me so I can trap him with an army of Dragos while the others are dealing with clones of me." Dynamite said

"Not bad why not place these energy signals. They can be seen by all the Rangers but only that color Ranger can see it." Scorpio said holding out the devices

"Perfect." Dynamite said as he took the devices.

Scorpio walked off. Dynamite laughed and teleported off. Later in the Power Chamber the Rangers were looking over data on the Dark Phoenix that the Black Wolf Ranger had sent over.

"Man this thing looks tough." Amy said

"Yeah but I know we can win." Ryan said

"How?" Anthony asked

"I don't know." Ryan said

"That's great we have no clue." Arian said

"We do have one and that's how to save Scott that's our best bet." Billy said

"True." Anthony said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked

"It looks like there's seven different monsters in seven different areas." Billy said

"We need the Black Wolf Ranger's help." Anthony said

"I agree." Ryan said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger teleported in.

"Nice timing." Anthony said

"No problem what's going on?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Well it's this there are seven different signals." Billy said

"Each one a different Ranger color I smell bacon I smell pork look out Dynamite I've got a fork." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Great the Pig Warrior." Ryan said

"Correct but I also smell a trap." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Pretty obvious trap." Amy said

"Yes." Billy said

"Look all we can do is go to each location. I'll be extra careful since I've killed six three of which I've had help. The Pig is bound to be after me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"True." Billy said

"Then what do you say we kill us a pig." Anthony said as he made his morpher appear

"Let's do it." The others said as they made there morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." The six rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called out

The seven Rangers teleported to the seven locations. At the Red Location Anthony teleported down and met up with one of the six clones of Dynamite.

"Welcome Red Ranger in order to defuse this bomb you must defeat me." Dynamite Clone1 said

"Fine I'm in the mood for roast pork." Anthony said as he pulled out his Falcon Saber

"You'll be the one who'll be roasted." Dynamite Clone1 said

Anthony and the 1st Dynamite Clone started fighting each other. Meanwhile at the Blue Location Ryan teleported down and met up with one of the six clones of Dynamite.

"Welcome Blue Ranger in order to defuse this bomb you must defeat me." Dynamite Clone2 said

"Fine I'm in the mood to hunt down a pig." Ryan said as he pulled out his Sting Shield/Bow

"You're the one that's going to be hunted." Dynamite said

Ryan and the 2nd Dynamite Clone started fighting each other. Meanwhile at the Green Location Arian teleported down and met up with one of the six clones of Dynamite.

"Welcome Green Ranger in order to defuse this bomb you must defeat me." Dynamite Clone3 said

"Fine I'm in the mood for pork chops." Arian said as he pulled out his Frog Axe

"You're the one who'll be chopped up." Dynamite Clone3 said

Arian and the 3rd Dynamite Clone started fighting each other. Meanwhile at the Yellow Location Amy teleported down and met up with one of the six clones of Dynamite.

"Welcome Yellow Ranger in order to defuse this bomb you must defeat me." Dynamite Clone4 said

"Fine I'm in the mood to ground you into nothing." Amy said as she pulled out her Panther Lance.

"You're the one who'll be grounded up." Dynamite Clone4 said

Amy and the 4th Dynamite Clone started fighting each other. Meanwhile at the Pink Location Tiffany teleported down and met up with one of the six clones of Dynamite.

"Welcome Pink Ranger in order to defuse this bomb you must defeat me." Dynamite Clone5 said

"Fine I'm in the mood to shock you to death." Tiffany said as she pulled out her Hyena Daggers.

"You're the one who'll be shocked to death." Dynamite Clone5 said

Tiffany and the 5th Dynamite Clone started fighting each other. Meanwhile at the Silver Location Billy teleported down and met up with one of the six clones of Dynamite.

"Welcome Silver Ranger in order to defuse this bomb you must defeat me." Dynamite Clone6 said

"Fine I'm in the mood for some bacon." Billy said

"You'll be sorry for that one." Dynamite Clone6 said

Billy and the 6th Dynamite Clone started fighting each other. Meanwhile at the Black Location the Black Wolf Ranger teleported in and then all of a sudden Dragos showed up. But the Black Wolf Ranger went into a spin and pulled out his Sword and shot out an energy ring that hit and destroyed all the Dragos. Just then the Real Dynamite showed up.

"How did you?" Dynamite asked

"Simple I'm not stupid." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll pay for making a fool out of me." Dynamite said

The Black Wolf Ranger just laughed and then Dynamite attacked but the Black Wolf Ranger just blocked the attack.

"You know one bad thing about cloning yourself you're seven times weaker now in Offence and Defense." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Dynamite growled as he went to attack but the Black Wolf Ranger kicked Dynamite into a wall. Meanwhile back at the Red location Anthony jumped up and went into a spin and created a fire tornado that he sent at Dynamite Clone1 and sent him flying.

"You haven't won yet Ranger." Dynamite Clone1 said

Anthony just walked up and slashed Dynamite Clone1 causing the clone to cry out in pain and then blow up.

"One down five more clones to go." Anthony said

Anthony then noticed that the Bomb turned to dust.

"Awesome better go see if Ryan needs help." Anthony said

Anthony teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Blue Location Ryan was fighting Dynamite Clone2 when he cried out in pain.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked

"No. One of the clones has been destroyed." Dynamite Clone2 said

"Yeah by me." A voice said

Ryan and the Dynamite Clone looked up and saw the Red Falcon Ranger standing on a ledge.

"Come on Ryan this guy's annoying finish him off already and let's move on." Anthony said

"Yeah your right play time is over." Ryan said

Ryan then jumped up and over Dynamite Clone2 and then fired a powerful jet of water from his shield/bow that went straight through Dynamite Clone2 creating a hole causing Dynamite Clone2 to fall down and blow up and the bomb turned to dust.

"Well that was fun." Ryan said

"Come on let's go see if Arian's finished." Anthony said

"Ok." Ryan said

Ryan and Anthony teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Green Location Arian was still fighting Dynamite Clone3 when he cried out in pain.

"Ok strange." Arian said

"No two of the clones have been destroyed." Dynamite Clone3 said

"Yeah by us." A voice said

Arian and the Dynamite Clone looked up and saw the Red Falcon Ranger standing on a ledge and the Blue Stingray Ranger leaning against a wall.

"Arian shut this guy up so we can leave." Ryan said

"Will do." Arian said

Arian switched his Axe to Cannon mode and shot a powerful gust of wind that also had energy blades that hit and destroyed Dynamite Clone3. Just then the bomb turned to dust

"Oh yeah." Arian said

"That's three down." Ryan said

"Come on let's go see how Amy's doing." Anthony said

"Ok." Ryan and Arian said

The three teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Yellow Location Amy kicked Dynamite Clone4 into the wall and then he cried out in pain.

"What the?" Amy asked

"No three of the clones have been destroyed." Dynamite Clone4 said

"That would be because of us." A voice said

Amy and Dynamite Clone4 looked up and saw the Red Falcon Ranger leaning against the wall, The Blue Stingray Ranger leaning against the doorframe and the Green Frog Ranger leaning on the bar on the balcony.

"Amy, hurry up and finish this guy." Anthony said

"Yeah this bacon breath needs to go." Ryan said

"So stop playing around and end this." Arian said

"With pleasure." Amy said

Amy then slammed her Lance into the ground causing the ground to open up and swallow the Dynamite Clone before closing up and destroying him and the bomb turned to dust.

"Alright." Amy said

"That's four down." Ryan said

"Come on let's go see how Tiffany's doing." Anthony said

"Good idea." Arian said

The four teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Pink Location Tiffany slashed at Dynamite Clone5 with her daggers and sent him flying he then stood up and cried out in pain.

"Ok weird." Tiffany said

"No four of the clones have been destroyed." Dynamite Clone5 said

"You can thank us for that." Anthony said

Just then Tiffany and Dynamite Clone5 both looked up and saw the Red Falcon Ranger standing on the ledge, The Blue Stingray Ranger leaning against the wall, The Green Frog Ranger leaning against the Door Frame and The Yellow Panther Ranger leaning on the bar of the balcony.

"Come on Tiffany get rid of this freak." Anthony said

"Yeah this guy is a waste of time." Ryan said

"So just end this and let's move on." Arian said

"So please shut up bacon head." Amy said

"Sure I will." Tiffany said

Tiffany charged at Dynamite Clone5 and then stabbed him with her Daggers and shocking him with electricity that caused Dynamite Clone5 to blow up and the bomb to turn to dust

"Well that takes care of pork chop number five." Tiffany said

"Yeah but now we have to worry about Billy and the Black Wolf Ranger." Arian said

"I'll be more worried about Billy then the Black Wolf Ranger." Anthony said

"Same here." Ryan said

"Come on let's go see how Billy does. Cause' I'm in the mood for a barbeque." Amy said

The Rangers laughed and teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Silver Location Billy was fighting Dynamite Clone6 when the clone cried out in pain.

"No I'm the last clone left." Dynamite Clone6 said

"Good it means the other five Rangers have done there jobs." Billy said

"You'll pay." Dynamite Clone6 said

Billy then cross slashed the air and sent out a very cold wind of ice that froze Dynamite Clone6 Billy then shattered the ice and destroyed Dynamite Clone6 and turned the bomb into dust. Just then the other five Rangers showed up.

"Awe we're too late?" Anthony asked

"Yeah you are." Billy said

"We better go help the Black Wolf Ranger." Tiffany said

"I agree just in case Dynamite sends out more Dragos." Ryan said

"Then let's go." Arian said

The six Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back at the Black Ranger's Location. The Black Wolf Ranger was kicking Dynamite's butt when all of a sudden Dynamite started to shoot lights out of him six lights of six different colors Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink and Silver.

"What's going on?" Dynamite asked

"Your clones have been defeated and you're feeling the pain of those attacks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No this can't be happening." Dynamite said

"Oh trust me it can." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he started to glow black

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger turned into a Black Wolf energy Spear and went straight through Dynamite destroying him and causing the bomb to turn to dust. Just then the other six Rangers teleported down.

"No we missed it." Anthony said

"Damn it." Arian said

"Well the Pig Warrior is gone." Billy said

"Yeah but I'm more worried about the last four." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Who are the last four again?" Ryan asked

"Tornado the Monkey Warrior, Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior, Blizzard the Sheep Warrior and Storm the Horse Warrior." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Great if there like Thunder then they might attack one of you guys." Amy said

"Oh great." Tiffany said

"Well we better go home and rest." Billy said

The other Rangers nodded and left. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair Dragoon was fuming only four of his best warriors were left. Just then Storm and Blizzard walked in

"No this can't be happening." Dragoon said

"Sorry Master." Storm said

"You four better no fail me." Dragoon said

"We won't Master unlike Dynamite and Inferno we keep our cool and never get distracted." Blizzard said

"That's only three of us that can do that Tornado can't stay still for long." Storm said

"True." Blizzard said

Dragoon looked on while Storm and Blizzard walked off. Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was looking at the computer screen.

"I still don't understand this why am I getting a strong energy reading coming from "Mariner Bay?" Austin asked as Logan appeared

"Maybe you should ask Billy?" Logan asked

"No it's nothing to do with Dragoon or Zrake this energy is different some how." Austin said

"Different how?" Logan asked

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Austin said

Logan nodded and disappeared. Austin kept looking at the screen and wondered what was going on.

End of Bomb the City.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames and I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing.


	28. Eye of the Tornado

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Eye of the Tornado**

In Crystal Beach High Anthony was at his locker when Ryan walked up. Just then Derek and Brad showed up.

"What the hell do you two want?" Ryan asked

"We just came to say that you won't win the competition." Brad said

"Shut it." Ryan said

"Why you know we'll win." Derek said

"Shut the fuck up." Anthony said

All three looked at him. Anthony turned around and picked Derek up.

"You and your friend leave my friends alone and I won't have to hurt you or better yet call Austin and tell him to beat you up after all I'm sure he'd love to do that." Anthony said with anger clear in his voice.

Anthony put Derek down and both he and Brad ran off. Anthony went back to his locker.

"You ok man?" Ryan asked

"Not really ever since this competition started everyone has been on my case." Anthony said

"Oh." Ryan said

"I mean yeah I'm the new kid of course I'm not going to stand a chance." Anthony said

Ryan nodded and watched Anthony walk off for his next class just as Tiffany walked up.

"What's wrong with him?" Tiffany asked

"This competition that Mrs. Vance set up is really pissing Anthony off." Ryan said

"I'll bet and both Brad and Derek aren't making it easier." Tiffany said

"Nope." Ryan said

"Come on we've got class." Tiffany said

Ryan and Tiffany walked off after Ryan closed Anthony's locker. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was working on a new upgrade for the Falcon Cycle.

"I hope Anthony likes this it should help him more." Austin said

"Why are you doing this?" Logan asked as he appeared

"Anthony's a nice guy and doesn't treat me like dirt so why not." Austin said

"True." Logan said

Just then both Logan and Austin heard something and noticed it was Austin's computer. Austin walked over and noticed a strange energy signal seemed to be getting stronger. Austin picked up his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello Eric's office Jen speaking." Jen said

"Ah just the Ranger I wanted to talk too." Austin said

"Austin hey what's up?" Jen asked

"Well you see I'm getting a strange energy signal coming from Mariner Bay. But I can't exactly pin point its location perfectly and I've never been to Mariner Bay." Austin said

"So what do you need me to do?" Jen asked

"Well you know the Lightspeed Rangers I was wondering if any of them knew someone who could check out the energy reading." Austin said

"I'll give Joel a call is wife Ms. Fairweather is a scientist who created the Lightspeed gear and see if she can get a reading on the energy. What do you think it is?" Jen asked

"My guess someone is trying to resurrect the demons that Lightspeed defeated." Austin said

"You don't think it has something to do with what you're going against?" Jen asked

"Lord Dragoon no. Emperor Zrake no clue. Soul Hunter would be my best bet." Austin said

"I'll get Ms. Fairweather to call you when she gets the energy reading." Jen said

"Thanks Jen. How's Eric?" Austin asked

"Still alive barely." Jen said

Austin laughed and said goodbye. Austin went back to work on the Falcon Cycle upgrades while waiting for Ms. Fairweather to call. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Tornado was itching for a battle against the Red Falcon Ranger.

"Come on I want to kick the Red Ranger's butt to the curb." Tornado said

"Would you calm down?" Storm asked as he walked in

"I can't." Tornado said

"Yeah you're like a kid with a new toy." Blizzard said as she walked in

"I just want to destroy the rangers." Tornado said

"Tornado, remember what happened to Inferno?" Storm asked

"Oh yeah." Tornado said

"So calm down and get more practice in." Blizzard said

"Ok I'll try." Tornado said

"Hey has anyone seen Castrill?" Storm asked

"Nope." Tornado and Blizzard said

"Ah well." Storm said

The three walked off. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach High Anthony was at his locker when Tiffany walked up to him.

"You ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah I'm fine just tired." Anthony said

"Of this competition?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah it's getting to the point I just want to punch something." Anthony said

"Don't worry about it." Tiffany said

"I'll try." Anthony said

Tiffany hugged her boyfriend as he hugged her back. Amy, Ryan and Arian walked up.

"Well I'm glad to see you're back to normal." Arian said causing the couple to break apart.

"True I guess your mother's idea is getting annoying." Anthony said

"I told her not all the students would like it. This is where I wish Austin was still at school he would have stopped this." Arian said

"True." Anthony said

The five then went to there classes after Anthony closed his locker. Meanwhile back at Austin's house Austin was getting ready to visit Billy with the new upgrade for the Falcon Cycle. Just then his Cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Austin asked

"Hello is this the Black Wolf Ranger?" A voice asked

"Yeah who is this?" Austin asked

"I'm Angela I'm the person who created the Lightspeed Morphers." Angela said

"Ah so Jen called you." Austin said

"Yeah and your right there is an energy reading unlike any thing I have ever seen." Angela said

"I need you to keep an eye on it please. Until I can get there but right now I've got to make sure that the Golden Phoenix is on the right side." Austin said

"Good point. I'll keep an eye on it." Angela said

"If a monster with a scythe shows up call me his name is Soul Hunter and I have a feeling he might be after the demons the Lightspeed Rangers defeated." Austin said

"You sure?" Angela asked

"Not fully but I'm getting a strange feeling that's why the energy is surrounding Mariner Bay and focusing on one area but I can't locate the exact location." Austin said

"And you want me to pin point it?" Angela asked

"Well yeah." Austin said

"Ok I'll do it." Angela said

"Thanks." Austin said

"Hey you're a friend of the Time Force Rangers." Angela said

"True." Austin said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Austin smirked and hopped into his SUV and drove off. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair. Tornado was getting restless.

"I can't wait any longer I want to fight." Tornado said

"Don't worry you'll get your chance." Storm said

"I want to fight now." Tornado said

"Hang on Tornado do you want to stuff this up you want to fight Anthony alone not with the other Rangers there." Scorpio said when he walked in

"Good point." Tornado said

"This is why when they separate I'll attack the other four while you go after Anthony." Scorpio said

"Thanks Scorpio." Tornado said

"No problem." Scorpio said

Meanwhile in the park the five Rangers were playing a game of basketball.

"Man I'm glad that's over." Anthony said

"You said it." Arian said

"It's nice to get out of school." Tiffany said

"True." Anthony said

"I wonder why Billy had to head home straight away." Amy said

"No idea most probably hoping to get a better chance of finding Scott." Ryan said

Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Austin and Billy were working on attaching the upgrades to the Falcon Cycle.

"This is perfect." Billy said

"Thanks I have a lot of free time on my hands right now." Austin said

"I'll bet you do." Billy said

Austin just shook his head. Meanwhile back inside Dragoon's lair.

"Well Tornado it looks like your up." Storm said

"Yes about time." Tornado said

Tornado teleported off. Meanwhile in the city Tiffany, Ryan, Amy and Arian were walking along when Scorpio and an army of Dragos showed up.

"Oh great." Tiffany said

"You rangers are going down." Scorpio said

"Ready?" Ryan asked

"Ready." The other three Rangers said

All four Rangers made there Morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." The four Rangers said

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out

The four Rangers started fighting the Dragos and Scorpio. Meanwhile back in the park Anthony was walking along when Tornado showed up.

"Oh great looks like I'm going against a Monkey." Anthony said

"Your about to be blown away." Tornado said

"Who the hell are you?" Anthony asked as he made his morpher appear.

"I'm Tornado the Monkey Warrior." Tornado said

"Well then lets see what's stronger the falcon or the monkey." Anthony said

"Lets." Tornado said

"Beast Unleashed." Anthony said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out.

Anthony pulled out his Falcon Saber and started fighting Tornado. Tornado dodged the saber and went up and went into a spin and sent a tornado at Anthony trapping him in the wind vortex.

"Ha you won't beat me Red Ranger." Tornado said

"Don't write your victory speech just yet." Anthony said

Anthony's saber then started to glow Dark Red and transformed into the Bear Saber. Anthony then spun in the direction of the Tornado and stuck his Saber into the Tornado and ignited the Saber and the Tornado turned into a fire vortex that Anthony then sent back at Tornado. Tornado cried out in pain as Anthony looked on.

"Ok I need to be careful this guy is faster then me and can use the wind. So I'm going to have to be defensive and use my Bear Saber since it's more based for defense." Anthony thought.

The Fire vortex died down and Tornado stood there slightly burnt.

"You'll pay for that." Tornado said

"Looks like the Monkey just became hot tempered." Anthony said

"When did you get the Bear Saber?" Tornado asked

"Like I'd tell you." Anthony said

"Damn you." Tornado said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Austin and Billy finished the upgrades to the Falcon Cycle. Just then the alarm went off.

"What the?" Billy asked

"What's going on?" Austin asked

"It appears that Anthony is going against the Monkey Warrior Tornado while the others are going against Scorpio." Billy said

"I'll go help Anthony." Austin said as he made his hands glow black

"I'll help the others." Billy said as he made his morpher appear

"Beast Unleashed." The two Rangers said

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called out.

Back in the City the Dragos around the four Rangers suddenly froze and shattered. The four Rangers looked on and saw the Silver Cougar Ranger holding both his Cougar Swords.

"Thanks." Tiffany said

"No problem." Billy said

"Finally you show up now I can take you down." Scorpio said

"Take care of the rest of the Dragos." Billy said

"Will do." Amy said

The four Rangers started fighting the Dragos while Billy started fighting Scorpio. Meanwhile back in the park Tornado got attacked by a Black energy blur and then he landed next to Anthony revealing the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Thanks. This guy is too fast for me." Anthony said

"Then let's slow this guy down." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Tornado stood up and saw the Black Wolf Ranger standing there.

"No this can't be." Tornado said

"Oh it can." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll pay for this." Tornado said

"Then come and make me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But my target is the Red Falcon Ranger." Tornado said

The Black Wolf Ranger and the Red Falcon Ranger looked at each other. Then the Black Wolf Ranger pulled out his Black Wolf Sword.

"Ok then let's go Monkey boy." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I agree now it's time to take the monkey by the tail." Anthony said

The two Rangers dashed at Tornado. Meanwhile back in the city Billy slashed Scorpio while the other rangers defeated the Dragos. The four Rangers ran up to Billy.

"Well Rangers its time to step up the game." Scorpio said

"What?" Billy asked

"It's time for you to die." Scorpio said

Scorpio started fighting all five Rangers. Meanwhile back in the park the Black Wolf Ranger sent an energy wave at Tornado but Tornado jumped up. But Anthony had brought out his Falcon Wings and slammed his saber into Tornado sending him to the ground. Anthony landed next to the Black Wolf Ranger and his wings disappeared.

"You are going down." Tornado as he stood up

"He's one tough monkey." Anthony said

"I'll say. Ah well let's take down this stupid monkey." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I'm not stupid." Tornado said angrily

"Well would you look at that." Anthony said

"Yeah the Monkey is easily angered." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Tornado sent out a tornado at the two Rangers. But the Black Wolf Ranger blocked it with his sword and then sent it back. Anthony then turned into a Fire Falcon and slammed into Tornado sending him flying. Anthony landed and the Black Wolf Ranger walked up.

"You ok?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah but I'm worried about the others." Anthony said

"We can't worry about them they can take care of themselves." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok." Anthony said

The two Rangers charged at Tornado. Meanwhile back in the City Scorpio's attack was blocked by Ryan using his Sting Shield/Bow and then Tiffany using her Hyena Daggers to send Scorpio flying.

"You rangers are going down." Scorpio said

"Heard that before and we're still here." Tiffany said

"So come and get us Scorpio." Amy said

"Fine." Scorpio said

Scorpio attacked the Rangers but Billy blocked the sword while Arian attacked Scorpio with his Axe. Then Amy slammed the ground causing Rocks to shoot up out of the ground and hit Scorpio. Meanwhile back in the Park Anthony went into a spin and turned into a Fire Tornado. Tornado turned into a tornado and the two attacks hit just then energy waves hit Tornado and caused him to break his tornado and get seriously hurt by Anthony's fire Tornado. Anthony stopped and landed on the ground. Tornado looked over at the Black Wolf Ranger who was now holding the Wolf Blades.

"You'll pay for that." Tornado said

Tornado went to attack but Anthony stabbed Tornado in the back and ignited his Bear Saber causing Tornado to blow up. The Black Wolf Ranger dashed over and grabbed Anthony and took him away just as Tornado grew thirty stories tall.

"Just great." Anthony said

The Black Wolf Ranger then started to glow black and then turned into a Black Wolf energy spear and shot up and slammed into Tornado and went straight through Tornado causing Tornado to fall down and blow up.

"That's eight down." Anthony said as the Black Wolf Ranger landed next to him

"You said it. Come on let's go help the others." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good idea." Anthony said

The two teleported off. Meanwhile back in the city Scorpio attacked Ryan but was attacked by a Fire Bear and a Black Energy Wolf sending him flying. The Fire Bear turned back into the Red Falcon Ranger and the Black energy wolf turned back into the Black Wolf Ranger.

"No this can't be you defeated Tornado." Scorpio said

"Wow how long did it take you to figure that one out?" Anthony asked

"Now it's your turn Scorpio." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Not so fast Rangers. I'll be back and I will be bringing an old friend of yours with me." Scorpio said

"Where is he?" Ryan asked

"Somewhere you'll never find him." Scorpio said

Scorpio laughed and teleported off. The Rangers all looked on and then at each other.

"You five go get a drink you need one." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good idea." Anthony said

"What about you two?" Tiffany asked

"I need to head back to the Power Chamber and finish off something." Billy said

"And I better check up with the Tech advisor of Lightspeed to find out what the energy disturbance is in Mariner Bay." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger and Billy teleported off while the other five Rangers powered down and headed to the Juice Bar. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair.

"No this can't be." Dragoon said

"I'm sorry Master." Scorpio said

"No it's fine I didn't think that Anthony had the Bear Saber this is bad." Dragoon said

"What are we going to do?" Blizzard asked

"Continue on with our plan. Now where is Tsunami?" Dragoon asked

"Training for her fight against Ryan." Storm said

"Ok then. Now where is Castrill?" Dragoon asked

"We have no idea." Scorpio said

"Damn it. Well Scorpio, go check and see if the Evil Phoenix Zord has risen." Dragoon said

"Yes master." Scorpio said before teleporting off

"Storm, go and check up on Tsunami. Blizzard, go and find Castrill." Dragoon said

"Yes Lord Dragoon." The two warriors said

The two warriors then walked off. Dragoon sat down on his throne and looked at his wrist and noticed that nearly all of the eleven orbs are glowing.

"Damn that curse." Dragoon said

Meanwhile Storm walked up to Tsunami's room and knocked on the door. Tsunami opened the door.

"Lord Dragoon wants to know how you're doing." Storm said

"Great soon Ryan won't know what hit him." Tsunami said

"Good." Storm said

Storm walked off and Tsunami closed the door. Meanwhile deep underground Scorpio showed up.

"Well Body Snatcher have you nearly awakened the Phoenix yet?" Scorpio asked

"Not yet. But give me a little bit more time and I can awaken it." Body Snatcher said

Scorpio nodded and teleported off. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair Blizzard walked up to Dragoon.

"I'm sorry Master I couldn't find Castrill." Blizzard said

"It's fine Blizzard." Dragoon said

Blizzard nodded and walked off. Meanwhile in the Juice Bar the Rangers were having a drink.

"Man I've never fought something so powerful like that monkey." Anthony said

"I know the Tiger was just as tough." Amy said

"So now only my self, Tiffany and Ryan have to face one of them." Arian said

"Trust me it's tough." Anthony said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Billy looked over at the new upgraded Falcon Cycle and smiled.

"This will really help us." Billy thought.

Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was looking at the computer screen.

"It can't be the Evil Phoenix so that leaves Soul Hunter but I'm not to sure." Austin said

"True but hopefully it is." Logan said as he appeared.

Austin just nodded and went back to work.

End of Eye of the Tornado.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	29. Confrontation Tiffany VS Castrill

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Note: **_(blah, blah) _means Sign Language

**Confrontation Tiffany VS Castrill**

In Crystal Beach High Tiffany was in tech class with Ryan and Amy. Jessica was going on and on about how she was going to be with Austin.

"How do you put up with that?" Amy asked

"Trust me I ask that question everyday." Tiffany said

"So what are you girls doing after School?" Ryan asked

"Probably go to the Juice Bar." Amy said

"Sounds like a good idea." Tiffany said

"Good cause myself, Anthony and Arian are all heading there." Ryan said

Billy looked on and then at Jessica he was getting sick of hearing about how she was going to get Austin.

"Shut up Jessica or do I have to give you detention for a month?" Billy asked

"You wouldn't." Jessica said

"Try me." Billy said

Jessica shut up and went back to work. Tiffany, Amy and Ryan all looked on and stifled a laugh. Meanwhile in Science Class Anthony and Arian were working on there science project.

"This is crazy." Arian said

"What is?" Anthony asked

"You know how we're supposed to be fighting evil and things like that?" Arian asked

"Yeah". Anthony said

"Well have you noticed that we've never seen Castrill around?" Arian asked

"Yeah I wonder what happened to her." Anthony said

"No idea." Arian said

The two shrugged and went back to work. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin was looking over some energy readings on his computer when all of a sudden he was teleported in a Black Beam of Light. Meanwhile in another dimension in an Arena Castrill was laughing.

"Yes my Arena is complete and soon the Pink Ranger will fall." Castrill said

Castrill laughed and then went to set up her plan to capture the Pink Ranger. Meanwhile on another planet Austin teleported down.

"Where am I?" Austin asked

"If I had to guess I'd say Planet Pheados." Logan said as he appeared

"Pheados?" Austin asked

"Yeah it's a special place that holds a legendary power." Logan said

"Ok." Austin said

"You don't believe me do you?" Logan asked

"No I believe you. It's just this place is amazing." Austin said

Logan chuckled and disappeared. Austin then walked off. Meanwhile back on Earth in Crystal Beach back in Crystal Beach High the Rangers were all at Anthony's locker.

"You're kidding me Dr. C told her to shut up?" Arian asked

"Yep he was sick of hearing about Austin so he told her to shut up." Tiffany said

"About time too." Ryan said

"I know it's getting annoying." Amy said

"When isn't Jessica annoying?" Anthony asked

"Good question." Ryan said

"Anyway you girls meeting us at the Juice Bar?" Arian asked

"Yeah we are." Amy said

"Well we better get to out next lessons." Anthony said

The rangers walked off to there lessons. Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin was walking around when all of a sudden a being in a green cloak showed up and whipped off her cloak to reveal a woman wearing a Green female jungle outfit holding a staff.

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"I am Dulcea Master Warrior of the Planet Pheados." Dulcea said

"Oh boy." Austin said

"Why are you here?" Dulcea asked

"I have no idea I was just teleported here." Austin said

"It's true Dulcea." Logan said as he appeared

"The Black Wolf Spirit." Dulcea said

"It's good to see you too Dulcea." Logan said

"Then you must be here to gain the upgrade to the Wolf Blades and Wolf Sword." Dulcea said

"There's an upgrade to my weapons now?" Austin asked

"Sorry I forgot to mention that." Logan said

"What a surprise." Austin said

"Come follow me." Dulcea said

"Ok." Austin said

Dulcea walked off with Austin following last thing he wanted to do was to piss off the Master Warrior of Pheados. Meanwhile back on Earth in Crystal Beach in the Juice Bar the Five Rangers were having a drink.

"I wonder when Scott's going to show up." Arian said

"No idea." Ryan said

"All I know is that when he does we need to be on guard." Anthony said

"I agree then again we should be on guard anyway." Tiffany said

Just then Derek and Brad showed up.

"I thought you two had detention." Amy said

"We just finished." Derek said

"Oh boy." Tiffany said

"Hey babe, want to hang out with some real men?" Brad asked Amy

"You shouldn't have called her that." Ryan said

"Huh?" Brad asked

Amy stood up and punched Brad sending him flying into the wall. Derek walked up to his friend.

"You could have told him not to call you that." Derek said

"I know but that's more fun also it gets the message through better." Amy said as she sat down.

Brad stood up and both he and Derek left.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Tiffany said

"Other then my winning personality." Amy said

"That too." Tiffany said causing both girls to laugh.

Anthony, Ryan and Arian all smiled. Then Tiffany looked at her watch.

"Well I better get home." Tiffany said

"I can drop you off." Anthony said

"Thanks." Tiffany said

Anthony and Tiffany walked off. Ryan, Arian and Amy went back to there drinks just then Andrew walked up.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Andrew asked

"Sure." Ryan said

"Are Tiffany and Anthony dating?" Andrew asked

"Yeah they are." Arian said

"Awesome." Andrew said

"So how are the wedding plans going along?" Arian asked

"Well we figured we'd get married after the monsters are fully defeated." Andrew said

"Smart move." Amy said

"Yeah." Andrew said

Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin and Dulcea walked into the Ninjetti Ruins and looked out over the Neola Jungle.

"It's amazing." Austin said

"That's the Neola Jungle and that pillar is the Monolith you have to go there in order to get your Wolf Blades and Wolf Sword upgraded." Dulcea said

"Why me?" Austin asked

"Because you plan to fight soul hunter right and save Scott from Body Snatcher your going to need some help." Dulcea said

"Ok that was creepy but cool." Austin said

"But first let's ask the Ninjetti to help." Dulcea said

"Ninjetti?" Austin asked

"You'll see." Dulcea said

"Oh ok." Austin said

Meanwhile back on Earth in Crystal Beach at Tiffany's place Tiffany was in the family room. Just then Alyssa walked in and sat down next to Tiffany and tapped her on the shoulder. Tiffany looked at Alyssa.

_(Can I ask you something?)_ Alyssa asked

_(Sure)_ Tiffany said

_(Are you and Anthony dating?)_ Alyssa asked

_(Yeah we are)_ Tiffany said

_(That's great. I'm so happy for you)_ Alyssa said

_(Thank you)_ Tiffany said

The sisters hugged and then Alyssa walked off while Tiffany sat back and smiled. Meanwhile back on Pheados Dulcea was standing on one side of the fire and Austin was standing on the other. Dulcea poured gold dust into her hands and walked up to the fire.

"Now before we begin I need you to take off those Sunglasses." Dulcea said

"Ok." Austin said as he took them off and placed them in his jeans pocket.

"Now hidden deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released now close your eyes and look deep inside." Dulcea said

Austin closed his eyes and looked deep inside him self. Just then Dulcea blew the dust into the fire. Just then the fire rose and the gold dust swirled around in the air and then circled around Austin giving him Black Ninja clothes sort of like Adam's from the show and movie but it had a Wolf Power coin on his chest and a Crimson Belt. Austin opened his eyes and looked at his Ninja suit then he pulled down his face mask and hood just as Dulcea walked up.

"Austin you are the Wolf. Cunning and Swift but also fierce and deadly." Dulcea said

"Awesome." Austin said

"Now I'm afraid you must do this on your own." Dulcea said

"That's fine." Austin said

"Good luck Black Wolf and let your animal spirit guide you." Dulcea said

Dulcea transformed into a Snow owl and flew off.

"If I wasn't impressed I would have said show off." Austin said

"True." Logan said as he appeared.

"Well Animal Spirit when should I leave for the Monolith?" Austin asked

"In the morning." Logan said

Austin nodded. The next day in Crystal Beach Tiffany was walking to school when all of a sudden Dragos appeared but before she had a chance to fight back she was captured and teleported away. Meanwhile in the other dimension Tiffany and the Dragos teleported down into the Arena and then the Dragos teleported off.

"What the hell?" Tiffany asked

"You're in my domain now." Castrill said as she appeared

"I don't have time for this." Tiffany said

"Make time." Castrill said

"Where are we?" Tiffany asked

"I my special Arena you defeat me and you can go home. But you lose and you'll remain here forever." Castrill said

"You're sick." Tiffany said

"No sick just evil." Castrill said

"Fine." Tiffany said as she made her morpher appear

"That's it Pink Ranger Morph and fight me." Castrill said

"Beast Unleashed." Tiffany said

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out.

Tiffany morphed into the Pink Ranger and pulled out her Hyena Daggers and started fighting Castrill. Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin looked out over the jungle.

"It's time." Austin said to himself

Austin walked off. A bit later Austin was walking through the Jungle.

"Man this Jungle is huge." Austin said

"That it is Young Cub." Logan said

Austin just chuckled and kept on walking. Meanwhile back on earth in Crystal Beach High Anthony was at his locker and he was worried so he walked to a secluded area.

"Tiffany do you read me?" Anthony asked into his communicator

But all Anthony got was static. Anthony growled and walked off. At Amy's locker Amy was talking to Ryan and Arian when Anthony walked up.

"Guys we have a problem I can't contact Tiffany." Anthony said

"Hang on." Ryan said

"Tiffany do you read me?" Amy asked into her communicator

But all Amy got was static.

"Not good." Amy said

"I agree." Ryan said

Just then Billy walked up and noticed that Tiffany wasn't with the group.

"Where's Tiffany?" Billy asked

"We don't' know and all we're getting is static from out communicators when we try and contact her." Anthony said

"Meet me at the Power Chamber after school I only came here to pick up a few things I'll see if I can locate her." Billy said

The four Rangers nodded and Billy left. Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin was now walking through a Dinosaur Graveyard.

"Wow." Austin said

"I'll say." Logan said

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Austin said

"Very funny." Logan said

Austin then heard something and saw a giant Triceratops Skeleton it chased after him. Austin ran up a tree and landed on the Triceratops back and then noticed the bone.

"Hey Fossil Head I've got a bone to pick with you." Austin said

Austin pulled out the key bone and the head of the skeleton fell off and Austin went to the ground as the rest of the skeleton fell apart.

"Oh great." Austin said as he stood up

"You ok?" Logan asked

"Yeah I'm fine come on let's keep moving." Austin said

Logan nodded and led Austin to the monolith. Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Tiffany was kicked to the ground as Castrill laughed.

"You are pathetic Pink Ranger you can't defeat me." Castrill said

"Wanna bet?" Tiffany asked as she stood up.

"You can't defeat me because this is my arena and in here I rule." Castrill said

Just then Tiffany's daggers started to glow purple and then transformed into Cheetah Daggers.

"No way." Castrill said

"Looks like I just gained my second weapon and you're done." Tiffany said

"You won't win." Castrill said

"Oh trust me I will." Tiffany said

The two started fighting again. Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin walked up to the monolith.

"So this is the monolith." Austin said

"Yep and your weapon upgrades are right inside." Logan said as he disappeared.

Austin walked up to the door and touched it. Then looked around but sensed something and looked back at the door and noticed that one of the stone statues came to life. Austin back flipped away from the stone guardian just as the other three came to life.

"Oh fuck." Austin said

"Sorry should have warned you about that." Logan said inside Austin's mind

"Yeah thanks a lot." Austin said

The Stone Guardians roared.

"Ninjetti. The Wolf." Austin said

Austin's face was covered by the face mask and his hair was covered by the hood. Just then all four Stone Guardians attacked. But Austin disappeared and then reappeared on the steps of the Monolith.

"You four are slow." Austin said

The four Guardians growled.

"Ok making them mad bad idea." Austin said

Austin dodged there moves. Meanwhile back on Earth in Crystal Beach in the Power Chamber Billy was trying to find Tiffany when the other four Rangers walked in.

"Have you located her yet?" Anthony asked

"Not yet." Billy said

"Man where could she be?" Amy asked

"I have no idea." Ryan said

"Maybe Castrill captured her." Arian said

"That's it. Castrill must have her somewhere." Billy said

"I'll help look." Ryan said

"Thanks." Billy said

Ryan and Billy started working on trying to find Tiffany. Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin was stuck between two guardians just then one raised his side spike staff but Austin quickly moved out the way and then the Guardian behind Austin got split in half.

"Now that's what I call a splitting headache." Austin said before dodging another attack.

Meanwhile back in Castrill's Arena Tiffany had turned the tides of the battle and was now fighting back against Castrill.

"No this can't be." Castrill said

"You wanted this fight Castrill now you have it." Tiffany said

"Damn you." Castrill said

Tiffany went into a spin and sent out a Thunder Ring which hit Castrill and sent her flying. Castrill stood up and growled.

"Hey you're the one who wanted this fight now you're going to get it." Tiffany said

Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin climbed up a cliff and then got behind and boulder and pushed it over causing the Guardian chasing him to be crushed under the rocks.

"Two down two to go." Austin said

Austin then jumped off and went into a corkscrew kick and kicked the third guardian into the door of the monolith where he broke apart.

"Eight ball corner pocket." Austin said after he landed.

Austin then dodged the next guardian's attack and kicked him. Austin then back flipped over to a ledge with a pool at the bottom. Austin smirked and the guardian charged at him in anger. Austin disappeared and reappeared behind the guardian. The Guardian luckily stopped in time before going over.

"Hey Lava Head." Austin said

The Guardian looked behind him and Austin kicked the Guardian off the edge and into the water. Austin then walked back to the Monolith just then the door opened as he pulled down his face mask and hood. Just then a being in a Black Robe walked out.

"Welcome Black Wolf Ranger please bring out your Wolf Sword." The being said

'Hang on before I hand you anything who are you?" Austin asked

"You are wise my young friend. I am one of the four Guardians of the Monolith." The Monolith Guardian said

"Cool." Austin said as he made his Wolf Sword appear

The Monolith Guardian made his hands glow gold just then the Black handle of the Sword gained Gold outlines and the eyes of the Wolf head became Silver.

"Cool." Austin said

"Now for your Wolf Blades." The Guardian said

Austin made his Wolf Sword disappear and then made his Wolf Blades appear.

"Very good craftsmanship." The guardian said

"Thanks." Austin said

The Guardian then made his hands glow gold again and the Wolf Blades handles gained a gold outline and the Blades gained a silver coating.

"Now they are stronger then before." The guardian said

"Thanks." Austin said as he made his Wolf Blades disappear.

"You must hurry the Pink Ranger is going against Castrill." The Guardian said

"No." Austin said

"I'll send you back to earth but that's all I can do for you." The Guardian said

Austin nodded and got teleported away. Meanwhile back on earth in Crystal Beach in the Power Chamber the Rangers were still trying to find Tiffany.

"Man where is she?" Anthony asked

"I have no idea wherever Castrill has her we can't locate her." Ryan said

"We can't give up." Billy said

"Good point." Arian said

"Come on." Amy said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Tiffany slashed Castrill and sent her flying.

"You'll pay for this." Castrill said

"Do you ever shut up?" Tiffany asked

"I'll defeat you Pink Ranger." Castrill said

"I'll take that as a no." Tiffany said

Castrill growled and charged at Tiffany. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach back in Austin's house Austin teleported down and noticed he was still in his ninja clothes.

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

Just then Austin morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Now to find Tiffany." Austin said

Austin walked over to his digital map of Crystal Beach and noticed an energy signal coming from the park. Austin teleported off. In the park Austin teleported down and walked up to a part of the Park and touched a tree all of a sudden his hand went into the tree just as Anthony as the Red Falcon Ranger showed up on his larger Falcon Cycle.

"Why are you here?" Anthony asked

"Energy signal coming from here and it seems that Castrill has created some sort of doorway." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"We have to save Tiffany." Anthony said

"We can't this is a fight she must battle on her own." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I just hope she'll be ok." Anthony said

"She will be you just have to have faith that she can do this." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Anthony nodded and the two looked on. Meanwhile back in the other dimension. Tiffany suddenly got surrounded by electricity and then charged at Castrill. Tiffany then turned into an Electric Cheetah and then attacked and went straight through Castrill causing the dimension to be destroyed. Back in the park the doorway shattered and the Black Wolf Ranger and Red Falcon Ranger both saw Tiffany as the Pink Hyena Ranger holding the Purple Cheetah Daggers in front of a wounded Castrill.

"Tiffany you ok?" Anthony asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Tiffany said

"You had us worried." Anthony said

"Sorry." Tiffany said

"Save the chick flick moment for later." The Black Wolf Ranger said causing both the Red and Pink Rangers to laugh

"Good idea." Anthony said

Castrill stood up and held her stomach.

"You may have won Pink Ranger but I'll be back stronger then ever." Castrill said

"And I'll be waiting to kick your sorry butt again." Tiffany said

Castrill took one step forward and then fell to the ground and blew up. Tiffany, Anthony and the Black Wolf Ranger all felt a strange pull when Castrill blew up.

"She's not dead." Anthony said

"Nope she'll be back in a new form." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Well then I've got training ahead of me." Tiffany said

"You two better get back to the Power Chamber." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The two nodded and left on the Falcon Cycle. The Black Wolf Ranger teleported away. Back in the Power Chamber Tiffany and Anthony both showed up and powered down.

"So how was the new cycle?" Billy asked

"Great." Anthony said

"Tiffany I'm so glad you're ok." Amy said

"Same here and we don't have to worry about Castrill for a while." Tiffany said

"Good." Billy said

"Come on lets head to the Juice bar and drinks are on me." Arian said

"Sounds good." The other four teens said

"I'll stay here." Billy said

"Suit yourself." Arian said

The five teens left and Billy looked on. Billy smiled but he knew Castrill was still alive. Meanwhile in a Dark Castle in space Emperor Zrake looked at one of two energy tubes inside was Castrill's spirit.

"Soon Castrill you'll have a new body and new powers. Those Rangers won't know what hit them until it's too late." Emperor Zrake said with an evil Laugh.

End of Confrontation Tiffany VS Castrill

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	30. Family Always Comes First

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Family always comes first**

Inside Dragoon's lair Dragoon was not happy. Nearly everyone on of Dragoon's monsters have been destroyed and nearly all but three of his best warriors had been destroyed. Just then his faithful servant Scorpio walked in.

"Well Scorpio is it done yet?" Dragoon asked

"No my lord he still needs time. The Dark Phoenix Zord was sealed tightly." Scorpio said

"Damn it we should be close to breaking the seal." Dragoon said

"Yes Lord Dragoon but there is also something else." Scorpio said

"What?" Lord Dragoon asked

"The reason we can't find Castrill is because she was destroyed." Scorpio said

"No this can't be." Dragoon said

"I'm afraid so sir." Scorpio said

"Damn it now that the tech support is gone we have no way of taking control of the Phoenix Zord without the need for Body Snatcher to stay inside the human's body." Dragoon said

"I know sir." Scorpio said

"This is not good. Go tell Body Snatcher the change of plans." Dragoon said

"Yes sir." Scorpio said

Scorpio walked off while Dragoon sat down on his throne.

"Those Rangers can give you a headache." Dragoon said

"That they can." Blizzard said as she walked in.

"Ah Blizzard is Tsunami ready to go after the Blue Ranger?" Dragoon asked

"Yep and she won't fail." Blizzard said

"Good have you and Storm been training?" Dragoon asked

"Yes I've been training harder now I know that the Pink Ranger has unlocked her Cheetah Daggers." Blizzard said

"Good last thing we need is for you two to be destroyed." Dragoon said

"Can I ask something?" Blizzard asked

"Sure." Dragoon said

"Why are you so interested in taking out the other rangers?" Blizzard asked

"We need to defeat them. I know they don't seem like much but they are powerful." Dragoon said

"True Thunder underestimated Amy and Tornado didn't check his research on Anthony." Blizzard said

"Yes but don't forget they also had help from the Black Wolf Ranger our actual target he has the power I need to break this damn curse." Dragoon said

Blizzard nodded and left. Meanwhile inside Ryan's place Ryan was playing with his brother Noah.

"So what would the soon to be birthday boy like huh?" Ryan asked

"I don't know." Noah said

"Come on there must be something you want." Ryan said

"I want our parents to acknowledge me." Noah said

Ryan pulled his brother into a hug as Noah started to cry. Ryan hated it every time Noah's birthday came around there parents wouldn't do a lot for it just a cake but what hurt more was that they never gave him anything. It was always Ryan who got Noah a present. Not even a hug or something. Ryan sighed and held his brother. Later Ryan was in the dining area doing his homework when his parents showed up.

"Hello Ryan." Ryan's father said

"Hi dad." Ryan said

"Ryan what's wrong?" Ryan's mother said

"It's nearly Noah's birthday are you going to do anything for him?" Ryan asked

"Ryan we don't have time." Ryan's father said

"That's fucking bull shit and you know it." Ryan almost shouted

"Language." Ryan's mother said

"I don't care. But I hate how every time his birthday comes around you two don't bloody do a thing for him. I'm the one who goes out a gets a present for him I'm the one who has to hear him cry at night because you two never paid attention to him on his special day. It hurts seeing his heart break hoping that one day you'll actually acknowledge him. But I guess he's going to have to stay heartbroken isn't he?" Ryan asked before walking off

"Ryan get back here." Ryan's father said

Ryan stopped and turned around he had tears down his face causing both parents to stop.

"You don't know what it's like to have to be the one to tell your younger sibling that your parents aren't going to be there for him. I hate seeing his heart shatter every time I tell him that. You two have no fucking right to say what your going to say. I've had it you want to be the barer of bad news to him then go for it. But maybe your positions as Lawyers has clouded your judgment as Parents. You talk about how a family should stick together and how they should help one another. You two are bloody Hypocrites you can't even look after your younger son." Ryan said before walking off leaving his parents there stunned.

Ryan's parents looked at each other and sighed. Later in the park Ryan was walking along when he saw Austin packing away some soccer balls.

"How was practice?" Ryan asked

"Good the kids are getting better you ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's my brother. My parents are so busy with work and me they neglect him half the time." Ryan said

"That's sad." Austin said

"I know but I can't do anything to tell them to stop." Ryan said

"Well they are Lawyers." Austin said

"True they mostly go around the truth." Ryan said

"The less I know about your parents the better." Austin said

"I know you really hate them don't you?" Ryan asked

"I prefer hate with a passion for fucking sending me to the army." Austin said

Ryan nodded and walked off while Austin took the soccer balls back to the sports shed. Later at the Juice Bar Ryan walked in and sat down at a table when Arian walked up.

"Hey what's up with you?" Arian asked as he sat down

"My brother's birthday is coming up and my parents have deemed it impossible for them to spend time with him on that day." Ryan said

"That's sad." Arian said

"I know." Ryan said

"Hey why don't you ask Andrew if you can throw a birthday party for your brother here?" Arian asked

"Who's party?" Andrew asked as he walked up

"My younger brother's." Ryan said

"Sure you can." Andrew said

"Thanks. This will be better and it gets him out of the house." Ryan said

"True." Arian said

Andrew walked off whistling something. Ryan and Arian set to work planning the party. Meanwhile back in the park Amy was walking along when she saw Austin sitting on a bench.

"Hey Jerk." Amy said

"Hey Bitch." Austin said

"Soccer practice over already?" Amy asked

"Yeah the kids had to head back to the orphanage. It's sad how some of them will never have parents because the people deem them to old to be adopted." Austin said

"I know." Amy said

"You ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah I'm fine have you seen Ryan or Arian?" Amy asked

"Ryan I think is at the Juice Bar." Austin said

"Thanks well later jerk." Amy said

"See yah Bitch." Austin said

Amy walked off and Austin smiled and walked away. Meanwhile in the city Anthony and Tiffany walked out of a movie theatre. Anthony has his arm around Tiffany's shoulders while Tiffany had her arm around Anthony's waist

"That movie was great." Tiffany said

"I'll say too bad Jessica had to ruin it when she showed up." Anthony said

"I know how rude can you get." Tiffany said

Just then Jessica walked up to them. Jessica saw the position the two were in.

"You two are dating?" Jessica asked

"Duh it took you this long to figure it out?" Tiffany asked

"How dare you get a boyfriend before me?" Jessica asked

"Easy unlike you I didn't try and seduce Anthony he asked me." Tiffany said

Jessica growled and walked off.

"I think you just lost her as a friend." Anthony said

"She lost me as a friend when she started talking about how stupid deaf people are." Tiffany said

"When did she do that?" Anthony asked

"A few weeks ago. She saw Andrew talking to my sister. I'm just glad she didn't call my sister a freak otherwise I would have punched her out." Tiffany said

"Come on let's head over to the Juice Bar." Anthony said

"Good idea." Tiffany said

The two walked off to the Juice Bar. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair. Dragoon was looking at the Black Wolf Ranger who was walking alone in the park.

"Scorpio." Dragoon said

"Yes Lord Dragoon." Scorpio said

"Send a troop of Dragos down to attack the Black Wolf Ranger. Tsunami isn't ready to attack yet." Dragoon said

"Yes Lord Dragoon." Scorpio said

Meanwhile back in the park Austin was walking along when the Dragos showed up.

"Well now time to see what this new Ninja Power can do against you lot." Austin said

The Dragos looked on confused

"Ninjetti. The Wolf." Austin called out

Austin then morphed into the Black Wolf Ninja and started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber Billy was looking at some data when he saw the Viewing Globe and it showed a Black Ninja with a Wolf Power Coin on his chest and a Crimson belt.

"No way." Billy said

Billy ran off out of the Power Chamber. Back in the Park Austin defeated the Dragos when Billy showed up. Austin powered down.

"How did you gain Ninja Powers?" Billy asked

"Can I tell you back at your place?" Austin asked

"Sure." Billy said

The two left for Billy's place. Meanwhile back in the Juice Bar Tiffany, Amy and Anthony were all helping Ryan and Arian plan for Noah's party.

"This is going to be great." Arian said

"I hope so." Ryan said

"Don't worry at least Noah knows that one member of his family cares about him." Anthony said

"I know I just wish my parents would pay attention to him." Ryan said

"It's sad when your own family turns there backs on you." Amy said

"Yeah but he's only ten turning eleven he's never had them to hold him when he's sick or when he's hurt." Ryan said as he cried

Tiffany pulled Ryan into a hug as he cried.

"Just let it out Ryan it's no good keeping it in." Tiffany said

"Man I can't even imagine a life with out my mother." Arian said

"I can. If fact I don't have to imagine it happens to me every day." Amy said

The others nodded. Ryan then stopped crying and pulled away from Tiffany.

"Sorry." Ryan said

"Don't be you needed it Ryan." Tiffany said

"Tiffany's right bro. You're trying to be a father and a brother to Noah and it's starting to take its toll." Arian said

Ryan smiled and looked at his friends. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Billy and Austin walked in.

"So how did you gain them?" Billy asked

"I was teleported to a planet known as Pheados when Tiffany was captured by Castrill. "Then I met up with Dulcea the Master Warrior and she gave me Ninja Powers and told me to head to the Monolith there I fought four rock guardians before the monolith doors opened and I gained upgrades for my Wolf Sword and Wolf Blades." Austin said

"Nice." Billy said

"Yeah." Austin said

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Not really I've just had a lot on my mind." Austin said

"About Scott and the Soul Hunter?" Billy asked

"Yeah I still don't get why I'm getting an energy reading from Mariner Bay." Austin said

"True but you'll figure it out." Billy said

Austin nodded and walked off. Billy looked on he knew Austin was hiding something but he didn't want to push it Austin was coming out more and talking to the others mostly to Anthony, Amy and him but Billy didn't want to push his luck. The next day back in Ryan's house Ryan knocked on his little brother's door and opened it.

"Hey Birthday boy." Ryan said

"Hey." Noah said

"You ok?" Ryan asked

"No." Noah said

Come on pal let's go to the park after you have a shower and get changed." Noah said

"Ok." Noah said as he hopped out of bed and went to his bathroom

"All I can do is keep him happy." Ryan thought

Meanwhile in the city at Mr. and Mrs. Frost's office Austin walked up to the secretary of the couple. The secretary had long blonde hair blue eyes and was wearing a female business suit

"Yes can I help you?" The Secretary asked

"Yeah I was wondering when was the last time Mr. and Mrs. Frost took time off to spend time with there son Noah?" Austin asked

"Not for a while in fact not since he was born." The secretary said checking her computer

"What about with Ryan?" Austin asked

"Most of the time." The secretary said already looking at her computer

"Ryan wasn't kidding they treat Noah like he's not there." Austin said

"I keep telling them to take time off to spend time with Noah." The secretary said

Austin growled and walked up to the office door.

"There not in." The secretary said

"Take time off be with your husband. But leave a message telling the two idiots that they have a meeting and this one hopefully will be a great present for Noah because I am very close to doing to them what I did to an army general." Austin said coldly

"What's that?" The secretary asked

"Break a bone or two." Austin said

"You know I have a better idea." The Secretary said

"What's that?" Austin asked

The secretary picked up the phone and called someone. A couple of minutes later a man with short brown hair wearing a Black suit walked up.

"What's up Tracy?" The man asked

"Austin this is my husband Samuel." Tracy said

"You work for lawyers and you're married to a district attorney?" Austin asked but it was more of a statement

"Yep." Tracy said

"Different." Austin said

"Anyway what's going on?" Samuel asked

"Well we need your help. You see Austin wants to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Frost but knowing them if I leave a message they won't read it so I was wondering if you could get them here and make it seem like you want to talk to them." Tracy said

"Ok I see why you married her." Austin said

"Yep she always comes up with a way around things." Samuel said

"Like seeing your parents?" Austin asked

"Trust me I'd rather see my in laws." Samuel said

"I thought you were supposed to hate your in laws." Austin said

"No they absolutely love him." Tracy said

"One question?" Austin asked

"What's that?" Tracy asked

"Your smarter then your bosses why are you still here?" Austin asked

"Mainly Tracy is a lawyer in her own right and one of the best but she works under Mr. and Mrs. Frost." Samuel said

"You know you could always take her on as your partner for research?" Austin asked

"True I do need new help." Samuel said

"But you can't keep your hands off me." Tracy said

"That's because he's not working but if he was he would." Austin said

"How do you know that?" Samuel asked

"It's in your eyes. If your wife needs you she comes first but if you need to get something done and she's with you. You'll take the time and do the work. For you it's work first play second." Austin said

Samuel nodded just then Mr. and Mrs. Frost walked up.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Frost asked

"Stan Frost he came here to talk to you about something." Samuel said

"Sorry Samuel." Stan said

"At least it's not Jack." Austin said

"True." Tracy said

"So why are you here?" Mrs. Frost asked

"Now Lisa is that anyway to act. Also isn't it your son Noah's birthday why are you both here?" Samuel asked

"We have work." Stan said

"That's bull shit and you know it." Tracy said

"What?" Stan asked

"Look I've had it with you two. There was something I never told Ryan but I'm going to tell you. When I was driving Noah back to your place before I decided to take him to the hospital. He started going on about how you two constantly neglect him. He hates the fact that you two don't spend time with him. He even showed me cuts where he tried to commit suicide. You constantly talk about how important family is yet your destroying yours. Ryan's had to be the bigger brother and father to Noah. But do you know how much pain you put on the little kid? Eleven years of pain. You had your servants take care of him take him to school. Ryan at least makes time to spend with him. But you two don't even do that. Ryan tries to be strong but it hurts him more seeing his brother's heart shatter every time you two leave to do something else on Noah's special day. Your youngest son is suffering depression because of you two. He needs his parents and soon his brother is going to leave and he's going to lose the only person who ever care for him so stop fucking acting like Mr. and Mrs. Scrooge and start realizing that you have two sons not just one. So either fucking clean up your act or I will call child services and tell them that you two have been neglecting Noah and have him taken to a family who can at least take care of your son since you two can't seem to do that." Austin said with pain, malice and anger as tears ran down his face.

Stan and Lisa Frost both stood there with blank looks on there faces. Both Samuel and Tracy looked on in shock.

"Are you done?" Stan asked like nothing had happened

Austin moved faster then any of them could see and slammed Stan into the wall creating a dent in the wall.

"What do I have to do to get it through your thick fucking heads that your youngest son is dying inside don't let him fucking turn out like me and have no life what so ever and be fucking cold to everyone otherwise you could end up burying your youngest son before he even hits twenty." Austin said

Samuel and Tracy both looked on and then at each and left. Austin let go of Stan and then Lisa went up to her husband. Austin looked on in disgust.

"I can have you arrested for assault." Stan said with a smirk

"No you won't." Austin said in a deeper voice then normal.

"What?" Stan and Lisa asked

"You're going to see first hand what your actions now are going to do to your youngest son." Austin said still with the deep voice

Before the two could answer Austin clicked his fingers and all three disappeared. Meanwhile in the park Ryan and Noah were playing basketball. Just then Tsunami showed up and captured Noah in Water rings.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked

"He can't escape those rings." Tsunami said

"Noah what I'm about to show you I don't want you to tell anyone." Ryan said

"Ok." Noah said as Ryan made his morpher appear.

"Beast Unleashed." Ryan said

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

Ryan morphed into the Blue Ranger and then in a Dark Blue beam of light the Lion Shield/Bow appeared in his hands. The Lion Sting Shield looked like a Lion's head with the Bow attached to the top and bottom of the mane. Noah was in shock and awe his brother was a Power Ranger.

"I have the best big brother ever." Noah said

Ryan laughed and charged at Tsunami. Meanwhile in a future Austin, Stan and Lisa showed up.

"Where are we?" Lisa asked

"In your office years from now." Austin said still with a deep voice

"So nothing looks different." Stan said

"Check again." Austin said

Just then an older version of Ryan walked in to the office just as the older versions of Stan and Lisa walked out.

"Mom, Dad." Future Ryan said

"Ryan good to see you." Future Lisa said

"Don't even touch me." Future Ryan said angrily

"What's wrong?" Future Stan asked

"Noah is dead. He killed himself he couldn't take it anymore. He thought he was holding my life back and took his own life." Future Ryan said

"This can't be real." Stan said

"Oh I assure you it's real. You see while we can't change our pasts we can change our future and sometimes in order to do that for people we have to tap into the future itself in order to change it. This is what the future will be if you don't change your act and help Ryan pull Noah out of the hole he dug himself in." Austin said still with the deep voice

"Ok Austin that's enough." Lisa said

"I am not Austin I am using his body to talk to you because I too have seen the depression Noah has sunk into. Austin knows that depression all too well. After all he was thinking of killing himself." Austin said deeply

The two looked on shocked. It made sense to them now of why Austin was crying.

"Ryan please listen?" Future Stan asked

"No you listen you destroyed my younger Brother's life with your lies. He couldn't take it any more. Do you even know what today is?" Future Ryan asked

"No." The two future parents said

"It's his birthday and he would have turned twenty." Ryan said before walking off.

Just then the scene changed and all three were back in the present back in the office.

"I still don't believe you." Stan said stubbornly

"You are stubborn aren't you?" Austin asked in his normal voice

"Noah will be fine." Stan said

"Is that how you felt when your older brother got all the attention?" Austin asked

Stan froze and looked at Austin. Stan then looked at the ground.

"Unlike Noah you strived to be the best so that your parents could be proud of you and acknowledge you like they do your older brother. But when you finally got there and finally got that respect it was all because you're older brother had died." Austin said

"How do you know that?" Stan asked

"I read a lot about people also I looked it up." Austin said

Stan looked at the ground while Lisa looked at Stan.

"What have I done I swore I would never be like my parents and take care of all my kids. But I'm doing the same thing as them neglecting one over the other." Stan said

"Change then. Get out from behind your father's shadow and help Noah grow." Austin said before walking off

"Why are you helping Noah?" Stan asked causing Austin to stop

"Because I was like him when I was eleven all I wanted was a family to love me but I never got that. I don't want to see Noah go down the wrong road and end up like me or dead." Austin said as he walked off

Ryan's parents looked at each other and hugged each other and then went into there offices to pack up there stuff. Meanwhile back in the park Ryan and Tsunami were still fighting each other until Tsunami got near Ryan's brother.

"Put down your weapon Blue Ranger or your brother loses his life." Tsunami said

Ryan stopped and looked on he saw the fear in his brother's eyes. Ryan was about to put down his weapon when a black energy blur appeared out of nowhere and attacked Tsunami and sent her flying. The black blur landed and revealed him self to be the Black Wolf Ranger.

"How dare you?" Tsunami asked as she stood up

"Now Blue Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Ryan held out his shield and fired out a Water Lion that hit and destroyed Tsunami. But then Tsunami grew thirty stories tall.

"You won't win." Tsunami said

The Black Wolf Ranger turned into a Black Wolf energy spear and shot up and went straight through Tsunami destroying her. Then the Black Wolf Ranger landed on the ground and ran up to Ryan who powered down and was now hugging his brother.

"Thank you." Ryan said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Bro you're the greatest." Noah said

"Thanks." Ryan said

The Black Wolf Ranger looked on and teleported away. Ryan and Noah then headed off. Later at the Juice Bar Ryan and Noah showed up just then Ryan's friends and Noah's friends all yelled out surprise.

"Happy birthday Noah." Ryan said

"Thanks bro." Noah said

Noah enjoyed the party that his brother had thrown for him. Meanwhile at the cemetery Austin was looking at the graves of his family.

"I miss you so much guys." Austin said as he cried.

Later that night back at Ryan's place Ryan and Noah returned home and were both shocked to see their parents there.

"Hello." Lisa said

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" Ryan asked

'We wanted to say sorry to Noah for neglecting him for so long." Lisa said

"Why?" Ryan asked

"We had a visit from Austin and he told us that Noah tried to kill himself because of us. "He's also falling into depression." Stan said

"Is this some kind of joke?" Noah asked

"No joke son it may take some time but I hope we can become the family you want and we'd like to get to know our youngest son. Because Austin also mentioned something I forgot that I would never treat my kids the way my parents treated me. But I ended up doing the same thing as they did to me." Stan said

"You mean you'll be willing to spend time with me?" Noah asked

"Yes if you'll let us." Stan said

"This is the best birthday ever." Noah said as he hugged his father.

Ryan smiled and walked off to leave the three alone. Ryan picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Hey Austin it's Ryan." Ryan said

"Hey Ryan what's up?" Austin asked

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did today for my brother." Ryan said

"No problem." Austin said

"But why?" Ryan asked

"I didn't want him going down the same road as me or even killing himself." Austin said

"Thanks again." Ryan said

"Not a problem." Austin said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Ryan walked back to his family and smiled as he saw Noah finally spending time with his parents.

End of Family always comes first.

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames. I know that the fight was short but this chapter the main focus was on Noah Ryan's younger brother.


	31. Enter the Dark Gold Phoenix Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Enter the Dark Gold Phoenix Part1**

Inside Dragoon's lair Dragoon was pacing when all of a sudden the ground started to shake and then a Ranger who had a Dark Gold suit with Blood Red claw like marks going from his left shoulder to his right hip. He had Black chest armor like Billy and his power coin was the Phoenix his helmet also looked like the head of a phoenix appeared in front of him.

"Ah welcome Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger." Dragoon said

"Hello my lord." The Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger said

"Now Body Snatcher do you have the Dark Gold Phoenix Zord under your control?" Dragoon asked

"Yes my lord." Body Snatcher said

"Perfect and soon it will be the end of the Power Rangers." Dragoon said while laughing evilly

"Of course my lord." Body Snatcher said before walking off

The next morning in the Juice Bar Ryan, Arian, Amy and Tiffany were all sitting at a table waiting for the tournament to start. Just then Austin walked in and sat down next to Amy.

"Hey." Ryan said

"Hey so is Anthony ready?" Austin asked

"Yeah too bad you couldn't enter." Tiffany said

"I didn't want too." Austin said

"True." Arian said

"Why didn't you two enter?" Austin asked

"I didn't really feel like going against Anthony." Ryan said

"Also I missed the deadline." Arian said

"In other words preparing for your next Skateboarding comp." Amy said

"Yeah." Arian said

Just then Anthony walked out in a Red Singlet and Black sweatpants. Anthony saw his friends and Austin sitting at the table. Anthony was preparing himself for the final match. When the other five Rangers walked down to him.

"Hey." Tiffany said

"Hey." Anthony said

"You ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah I'm fine I can't wait for this match to start." Anthony said

"I know you can do this bro." Arian said

"Thanks man." Anthony said

"So who is your opponent?" Ryan asked

"That's what I want to know." Amy said

"Same here they never told me." Anthony said

Austin didn't say anything he was looking around the room then he saw Scott but Scott looked different he has a tanned colored singlet on with Black sweat pants.

"Um guys." Austin said

"Yeah." Anthony said

"Tanned singlet." Austin said

Everyone looked and gasped at who they saw in the tanned singlet.

"It can't be." Tiffany said

"When did he get back?" Ryan asked

"I have a feeling our troubles are about to start." Anthony said

"Same here keep on guard." Austin said

"Will do." Anthony said

Amy couldn't help but notice that Austin sounded a little bit like the Black Wolf Ranger but she shook it off. The five teens walked back to the table and sat down. Anthony walked up to the mats just as Scott did the same.

"Well if it isn't the girlfriend stealer." Scott said

"Tiffany was never your girlfriend Scott." Anthony said angrily

"Ha she will be when I defeat you." Scott said

"Bring it on your just a pile of hot air." Anthony said

Scott evilly laughed just then the bell went and the two started fighting. The others were watching the fight and Austin growled Scott was over powering Anthony.

"Ha is this the bets you've got." Scott asked

Anthony stood up and looked at Scott. He looked at Scott in the eye and saw that Scott's eyes were there normal color just darker.

"Damn it." Anthony thought

"Giving up Anthony?" Scott asked coldly

Anthony growled and then noticed something. Scott charged at Anthony but Anthony jumped and flip kicked Scott to the ground causing Scott to yelp in pain. Scott stood up and growled.

"How dare you?" Scott asked

Anthony didn't say anything he just charged at Scott and then stopped when Scott blocked and then kicked Scott in the gut causing Scott to fall to the ground.

"Still think you can defeat me Scott?" Anthony asked as Scott stood up.

"You haven't won yet." Scott growled.

Anthony chuckled as Scott charged at him. Anthony the blocked both of Scott's punches. Then he grabbed Scott's leg and spun Scott to the ground. Just as the bell went to signal the end of the match. Anthony had one point more then Scott by the end of the match. So Anthony won. After Anthony gained the trophy everyone started to leave. Tiffany ran up and hugged her boyfriend not caring if he was sweaty. Anthony wrapped his arms around Tiffany as the other four walked up. Anthony and Tiffany broke their hug

"Great job." Ryan said

"Thanks." Anthony said

"Man Scott was reckless." Arian said

"I know." Anthony said

Austin walked off while Anthony went to have a shower and get changed. A bit later in the Park Austin was walking along when Scott showed up.

"Hello Austin." Scott said

"Body Snatcher." Austin growled

"So you know about me?" Body Snatcher asked

"Yeah I know about you demon." Austin said

"Then you'll know that I'm invincible thanks to the Golden Phoenix Powers." Body Snatcher said

"Your not invincible your just a coward." Austin growled.

"We'll see Black Wolf." Body Snatcher said

Body Snatcher teleported off while Austin looked on. Austin ran off. Meanwhile back in Lord Dragoon's lair.

"What are you doing trying to lose?" Dragoon asked

"I had to make sure Anthony would defeat Scott so that he could stay angry." Body Snatcher said

"Good point." Dragoon said

"This isn't easy I may have the Ranger Power but the Zord control is different." Body Snatcher said

"Yes only Billy would be able to make it so that the Gold Phoenix only works with the Golden Phoenix morpher." Dragoon said

Meanwhile at Billy's place Austin and Billy were in the family room.

"So you're saying that Body Snatcher has awakened the Dark Phoenix?" Billy asked

"Yes. But that's not all. Scott's body seems to be rejecting Body Snatcher that's why Body Snatcher needs to keep Scott angry." Austin said

"It makes sense." Billy said

"Yes but we still don't know much about the Zord itself." Austin said as stood up.

"True but what can we do?" Billy asked

"The question is what are we going to do? After all you've got experience in dealing with Rangers turned Evil." Austin said

"True. But that was only under a spell. None of them have ever been possessed like this before." Billy said

"True." Austin said as he walked over to the shelf with old pictures of Billy's friends and family.

"It's amazing how our lives change when we become Rangers." Billy said

"True." Austin said as he looked at a picture of Billy, Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini when they were younger.

"I remember that day it was school photos and the photographer saw our little group and asked us if he could take a picture of it." Billy said

Austin nodded and turned around.

"I'm really stumped here. I mean if it was a sword or something we could destroy I'd say that would be the way to free Scott. But this is another being inside of him." Billy said

"Well we have to do what Ryan said and remove Body Snatcher from Scott." Austin said

"True but it's not going to be easy Scott is a talented fighter." Billy said

"Yes but angered easily." Austin said

"That's true." Billy said

"The only thing I'm worried about is the other Rangers are they willing to fight Scott to save him?" Austin asked

"I don't know." Billy said

Austin looked down and then started to walk off.

"Austin?" Billy asked causing Austin to stop

"Yeah." Austin said

"Why the change?" Billy asked

"Eric showed me friendship and made me realize that all the old Rangers don't care about what my eyes look like they see who I am. Anthony and Amy are the first people to actually talk to me like I was normal. Ryan, Arian and Tiffany are slowly starting to come around I can't help but change." Austin said

"Are you sure you're not twenty or older?" Billy asked

"To be honest Billy I don't know." Austin said as he walked off

Billy just looked on. Meanwhile back in the park Anthony and Tiffany were walking along. Just then the Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger showed up.

"Hello Red and Pink Rangers." The Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger said

"Body Snatcher." Anthony growled

"It's time for you two to be destroyed." Body Snatcher said

"You'll pay for turning Scott against us." Tiffany said

"Oh please I just helped him become more powerful." Body Snatcher said

"You manipulated him just like your manipulating Dragoon, Scorpio, Storm and Blizzard." Anthony said

"You know nothing Red Ranger." Body Snatcher said

"I know more then you think." Anthony said as he and Tiffany made there morphers appear.

"Then bring it on." Body Snatcher said

"Beast Unleashed." The two Rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out.

The two Rangers then started fighting Body Snatcher. Body Snatcher kicked both Rangers to the ground and laughed as they stood up.

"You Rangers don't stand a chance against me." Body Snatcher said

Just then Body Snatcher got blasted in the back and fell to the ground. Anthony and Tiffany looked over and saw the Black Wolf Ranger holding his Wolf Blades. Body Snatcher stood up and looked over. Just then the Blue Stingray Ranger, The Green Frog Ranger, The Yellow Panther Ranger and the Silver Cougar Ranger all showed up.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." Anthony said

"Glad we got here in time." Amy said

"Come on guys we have to defeat this guy." Ryan said

Anthony nodded and pulled out his Bear Saber while Tiffany pulled out her Cheetah Daggers. Amy pulled out her Tiger Lance and Ryan pulled out his Lion Shield/Bow.

"I'm the only one with out a weapon upgrade." Arian said

Just then a beam of Dark Green light entered Arian's hands and then a Dark Green Jaguar Axe showed up.

"You were saying." Billy said

"My bad." Arian said

"How can you all have new weapons?" Body Snatcher asked

"Simple we all gained new Zords and with those Zords came new weapons you should have known that." Ryan said

"Damn you." Body Snatcher said

Ryan fired a Water Lion out of his Shield that struck Body Snatcher in the back causing him to fly forward. Tiffany then put her Daggers blades together and then separated them creating a Lightning Blade and firing it at Body Snatcher hitting him. Body Snatcher flew backwards and then he saw he was heading for the Yellow Ranger. But Amy thumped the ground with her lance and a rock showed up and then she whacked it with her Lance creating a Rock Tiger that hit and sent Body Snatcher fling towards the Green Ranger. Arian switched his new Axe into its Cannon mode and fired a wind energy Jaguar at Body Snatcher sending him flying to the Silver Ranger. Billy pulled out his Cougar Swords and cross slashed the air sending out an Ice Cougar that hit and struck the Body Snatcher sending him flying towards the Red Ranger. Anthony spun around and created a fire blade and fired it at Body Snatcher the Fire Blade turned into a Fire Bear that struck Body Snatcher and sent him to the ground. Body Snatcher then stood up.

"You Rangers haven't won yet." Body Snatcher said

"Oh we will Body Snatcher." Anthony said

"We're not stopping until we get our friend back." Ryan said

"Ha no one can save him from me." Body Snatcher said

"That's not true." Tiffany said

"There is a way to save him from you." Amy said

"Prove it Rangers." Body Snatcher said

The Black Wolf Ranger stood there and noticed something the Bear attack did more damage to Body Snatcher then they realized.

"When he turned evil he must have lost his immunity to Fire." The Black Wolf Ranger thought

"That's right he did. He couldn't stand the fire any more." Logan said inside the Black Wolf Ranger's mind.

"There is a way but Anthony and I are going to have to work together otherwise we won't be able to make Body Snatcher power down and come out of Scott." The Black Wolf Ranger thought.

Body Snatcher looked around and noticed the Black Wolf Ranger just standing there. Body Snatcher charged at the Black Wolf Ranger thinking that the Black Wolf Ranger was distracted but then he got kicked away and the Black Wolf Ranger stood up straight.

"You'll have to do better then that." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Now give us back our friend." Amy sad

"You'll have to take him from me." Body Snatcher said

Just then Body Snatcher stood up and pulled out a Blood Red Staff with a Phoenix head on the top.

"Meet my Phoenix Staff." Body Snatcher said

"Oh great." Tiffany said

"Phoenix Staff Phoenix Blade." Body Snatcher said

Just then Body Snatcher spun around and seven Black energy Phoenixes appeared and shot out at the Rangers. Anthony slashed the Phoenix coming at him and sent out a fire blade that hit Body Snatcher sending him flying into the Phoenix that was heading for Billy. Body Snatcher hit the Phoenix and it blew up sending him flying into the next Phoenix he sent out and the pattern continued until all five remaining Phoenixes were destroyed.

"How dare you?" Body Snatcher asked

"How cause' I'm daring I guess." Anthony said

"You're not supposed to know about my skills." Body Snatcher said

"To bad." Anthony said

Body Snatcher growled as he charged at Anthony. Just then an energy blade hit Body Snatcher and sent him flying into a tree causing him to cry out in pain. Body Snatcher stood up and looked at The Black Wolf Ranger.

"Your energy blasts shouldn't be that strong." Body Snatcher said

"Too bad they are after all I did get them upgraded." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll all pay for making fools out of me." Body Snatcher said as he made blood red wings appear on his back.

Just then his whole body was consumed by fire and he charged at the Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger flipped over him and Anthony ignited the Bear Saber and stopped the attack. Then Ryan shot out a power shot of Water which not only doused the flames around Body Snatcher but also sent him flying into another tree.

"You rangers and your elemental abilities are getting annoying." Body Snatcher said

"Too bad this fight is just getting started." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You won't win Rangers." Body Snatcher said

Body Snatcher then charged at the Rangers and picked up his Phoenix Staff and jumped into the air. Anthony made his Falcon Wings appear and his jumped up and turned into a fire Falcon and slammed into Body Snatcher sending Body Snatcher to the ground and taking the staff which suddenly glowed Crimson and then turned into the Crimson Gold Phoenix Staff.

"My turn." Ryan said

Ryan fired five arrows at the ground and they created five pillars of water that engulfed Body Snatcher then Ryan made his fins appear and he dived into the water and started slashing Body Snatcher with the Lion's mane of his Shield. Then the water died down and Ryan landed and his fins disappeared and Body Snatcher went to the ground. Body Snatcher stood up. Just then Arian fired a wind tunnel at Body Snatcher as Tiffany sent out an electric blade that hit the wing tunnel and shattered sending out smaller electric blades that hit Body Snatcher and sent him flying. Billy then sent out two Ice Blades from his Swords and they both hit Body Snatcher sending him flying towards the Yellow Ranger. Amy then slammed the ground with her Tiger Lance making a Rock appear then she hit the rock sending out rock shards at Body Snatcher hitting him and sending him to the ground.

"This is impossible I'm supposed to be invincible." Body Snatcher said

"You would be if the Phoenix didn't lose his immunity to the elements." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Damn you Rangers." Body Snatcher said

"Your reign in Scott's body is over Body Snatcher." Amy said

"Now it's time to free Scott from your control." Ryan said

Just then the ground started to shake and a huge pillar of Fire shot out of the ground and when the fire disappeared a huge Dark Gold Phoenix Zord appeared.

"Holy hell." Anthony said

"I'll say." Arian said

"What is that thing?" Tiffany asked

"The True Phoenix Zord." Billy said

"Ha now you Rangers don't stand a chance against my Zord." Body Snatcher said

Body Snatcher stood up and jumped into the Dark Phoenix Zord.

"No now what are we going to do?" Tiffany asked

"We need Beast Force Zord Power Now." Anthony called out

Just then the Dark Red Bear Zord, the Dark Blue Bear Zord, the Dark Green Jaguar Zord, the White Tiger Zord and the Purple Cheetah Zord all appeared and the five Rangers hopped inside.

"Initiate Beast Force Megazord Transformation." Anthony said

Just then the five Zords combined together to create the Beast Force Megazord.

"Think they could use some help?" Billy asked the Black Wolf Ranger

"Oh yeah." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Silver Cougar Zord, arise." Billy called out

"Black Wolf Zord, arise." The Black Wolf Ranger called out.

Just then the Silver Cougar Zord and the Black Wolf Zord appeared and the two rangers hopped into there respective Zords and switched them to Warrior modes.

"You Rangers are finished." Body Snatcher said

Body Snatcher got his Phoenix Zord to charge but the Phoenix Zord was stopped by the Beast Force Megazord and thrown backwards.

"Does he even know how to control it?" Amy asked

"I don't think so." Ryan said

The Phoenix Zord stood up and fired an energy blast out of its beak. But the Cougar Zord fired a beam out of its chest head and the two beams collided. Just then the Black Wolf Zord pulled out its Saber.

"Howling Wolf slash." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then an eerie wolf howl was heard then the Black Wolf Zord Warrior Mode charged at the Phoenix Zord and turned into a Black energy Wolf and struck the Zord causing Body Snatcher to fall out of it.

"Red Ranger now." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he jumped out of his Zord

"On it." Anthony said as he jumped out of the Megazord.

The Black Wolf Zord disappeared and Anthony jumped into the Dark Phoenix Zord.

"No this can't be happening." Body Snatcher said as the Black Wolf Ranger landed near him.

"Oh it can." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he pulled out his Wolf Sword.

Inside the Phoenix Zord Anthony walked up to the console and placed his morpher on it just then the entire Zord started to glow gold and Anthony noticed some energy entering his Morpher. Meanwhile back in the Park the Black Wolf Ranger and Body Snatcher looked at each other. Body Snatcher charged at the Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger charged at Body Snatcher and struck him with his Sword before the both appeared behind each other. The other Rangers all landed on the ground and there Zords disappeared. Just then the Dark Gold Phoenix Zord shone brightly and then the light died down and the Phoenix Zord was Gold with Crimson Wings. Anthony then jumped out and landed next to the others and the Phoenix Zord stayed there. The Black Wolf Ranger then stood up straight and Body Snatcher fell to the ground. Just then he powered down and Scott laid there. Just then a dark aura left Scott's body and out of the Aura appeared Body Snatcher's true form.

"Ok I was excepting something ugly." Tiffany said

"I know that was my first reaction too." Anthony said

"You Rangers will pay for this mark my words you will pay." Body Snatcher said before teleporting off.

The Phoenix Zord looked down on the Rangers.

"Thank you." The Phoenix Zord said

"We're not done. We still need to defeat Body Snatcher." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes that is true. I wanted to thank you for freeing me from my own Darkness." The Phoenix Zord said

"One question what was that energy entering my Morpher?" Anthony asked

"You will find out in dew time Red Ranger if you my power don't hesitate to call I will show up and help." The Phoenix Zord said

The Rangers nodded and the Phoenix Zord disappeared. All the Rangers except the Black Wolf Ranger powered down. Then all seven ran up to Scott.

"I'm glad he's ok." Tiffany said

"Let's just hope he'll be back to what he was before Body Snatcher changed him." Ryan said

"I agree." Arian said

"Come on let's get him back to the Power Chamber." Billy said

The Rangers nodded then Anthony and Arian both picked up Scott and all eight teleported away. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair.

"Body Snatcher you failed me." Dragoon said

"I'm sorry sire." Body Snatcher said

"You have one more chance but you'll be fighting in your own body not in a human's body." Lord Dragoon said

"Yes sir." Body Snatcher said

"Now get out of my sight." Lord Dragoon said

Body Snatcher ran off to think of a way to defeat the Rangers. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber all seven Rangers were there with an unconscious Scott.

"How long will he be out?" Tiffany asked

"He'll be out for as long as Body Snatcher is still alive." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"We need to defeat that coward and now." Ryan said

"We can't. We have to wait for him to make the first move." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"He's right." Billy said

"Well I'll head off and see if I can locate Body Snatcher." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Contact us if you find him." Anthony said

"Will do." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported away as the other Rangers all looked on worried about there old leader and friend.

End of Enter the Dark Phoenix Ranger Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	32. Revenge of the Gold Phoenix Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Revenge of the Gold Phoenix Part2**

Back inside the Power Chamber Scott was still unconscious the Rangers were all there except for the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Well we saved Scott but now we need to defeat Body Snatcher once and for all." Ryan said

"True but how?" Tiffany asked

"I don't know." Ryan said

"We need to figure this out before anyone else gets hurt because of that freak." Arian said

Anthony just looked on he really didn't have anything to say about it after all he was there after Scott changed so he wouldn't know what kind of person Scott truly is.

"Having a hard time trying to figure out if you should help him or not?" Billy asked Anthony

"I just don't know what to do." Anthony said

"It's hard I know for you to understand. But Scott is a Ranger we have to help him." Billy said

"I know that it's just I've never met Scott before he changed." Anthony said

Tiffany walked up to her boyfriend and hugged him. The other four Rangers looked on. They knew Anthony was right he never met the kinder Scott.

"Hey this would also be confusing for the Black Wolf Ranger he's never been on Scott's good side." Arian said

"That's true." Ryan said

"What can we do? I can understand that we have to save Scott but at the same time you feel like he should stay this way." Amy said

The other Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was in his living room and was having trouble deciding if he should help the others defeat Body Snatcher or let them do it themselves. Just then Logan appeared.

"You ok?" Logan asked

"Nope." Austin said

"What's wrong?" Logan asked

"I don't know if I should help the other Rangers defeat Body Snatcher or not." Austin said

"It's a tough choice I mean you've never been on Scott's good side before." Logan said

Austin looked down he didn't like Scott but he also didn't want to see Scott lying on a bed in a coma because of some freak.

"I don't know what to do Logan." Austin said as he sat down on the couch.

Logan looked on he knew Austin was having a hard time deciding whether to do the right thing or let Scott stay in the coma. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair Body Snatcher was training for his rematch against the Rangers.

"Damn those Rangers they took away my powers and my ability to take over people. They will pay for what they did and the Red and Black Rangers will be the first ones I take down." Body Snatcher said

Later in the park Anthony was walking along he had left the Power Chamber to walk around. He then sat down on a bench.

"You ok?" A Voice asked

Anthony looked and saw Tiffany standing there looking worried.

"Not really." Anthony said

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked

"I don't know what to do I mean I should help take down Body Snatcher but at the same time I want Scott to stay in that coma." Anthony said

"I know what you mean. Scott was nicer when he first came here but after that it was like the Body Snatcher was showing Scott's true side you know." Tiffany said

"I know. It's just so hard to picture Scott nice not what he put you guys through and the Black Wolf Ranger." Anthony said

"I know. It's going to be tough but we have to do what's right and defeat Body Snatcher even if it means waking Scott from his slumber." Tiffany said

Anthony nodded and looked at his girlfriend and then pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. Tiffany hugged back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you." Anthony said

"No problem." Tiffany said

Meanwhile at the Juice Bar Ryan was punching the boxing bag while Amy watched. Amy then walked down when Ryan stopped punching the boxing bag.

"You ok?" Amy asked

"Yeah I just hate the fact that Scott's in a coma but part of me wants him to stay that way." Ryan said

"I know what you mean." Amy said

"It must be harder for Tiffany, Anthony and the Black Wolf Ranger since they had it harder then the rest of us." Ryan said

"True. It was like Body Snatcher showed Scott's true side. Scott was treating Tiffany like a possession, Anthony like an enemy and the Black Wolf Ranger like he was trying to take over the team." Amy said

"You know I think out of all of us Anthony, Tiffany and the Black Wolf Ranger are the only three I wouldn't blame if they didn't want to help us defeat the Body Snatcher." Ryan said

"I know what you mean." Amy said

Amy sighed and punched the boxing bag while Ryan held it. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Arian and Billy were there trying to find Body Snatcher.

"This sucks." Arian said

"What does?" Billy asked

"It's just if we wake up Scott is he going to be like he was before he got taken over or is he going to be like what he was after he was taken over." Arian said

"No idea." Billy said

"You've never known anyone who was possessed by something?" Arian asked

"Nope." Billy said

"But how can we help someone who treated us like soldiers instead of friends." Arian said

"I don't know. He was even jealous of me becoming the Silver Cougar Ranger." Billy said

"We have to defeat Body Snatcher but at the same time wonder if it's worth it to allow Scott to awaken." Arian said

"I know what you mean. There have been evil Rangers. Tommy was the first, Then Katherine started off evil, Jason and Kimberly became evil, Karone started off as Astronima before becoming the second Pink Galaxy Ranger, Ryan Mitchell was also another ranger who was evil, Eric well I'm not to sure if it was just his pride or being an arrogant idiot, Merrick was once Zen Aku, Hunter and Blake were once evil, Trent was the same and Nick's father Leonbow (A/N I think I spelt his name right) started off evil." Billy said

"Creepy." Arian said

"I know. But the most part is that Scott could wake up and be scared of what he's done or he could wake up with no memory of what he's done or he could wake up and remember what he's done and show no remorse for it." Billy said

"That's the one I'm afraid of." Arian said

"Same here." Billy said

Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was outside practicing with his Swords when Anthony walked up.

"Hey you ok?" Anthony asked causing Austin to stop training

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

"This must be one hell of a decision of you." Anthony said

"I don't know what to do." Austin said

"Same here I mean you and I have never been on Scott's good side to begin with." Anthony said

"What's worse was when he called me a freak it seemed like it was coming from him more then it was coming from Body Snatcher." Austin said

"I know what you mean." Anthony said

"This is so confusing I know we should help him but at what cost for him to yell at you saying that you took over his position and to yell at me saying that I was trying to take over his team." Austin said

"I know this is one of those things when you don't know if you should destroy Body Snatcher or thank him for showing us the true Scott." Anthony said

Austin nodded just then a bright gold light shone and when it died down the spirit of the Phoenix appeared in front of both Rangers.

"What's wrong Rangers?" The Phoenix asked

"We don't know whether to help out Scott by defeating Body Snatcher or let him stay in his coma." Anthony said

"But wouldn't it be better if you just destroyed Body Snatcher and not worry about Scott?" The Phoenix asked

"You know I never really thought of that I guess we were more worried about Scott we forgot to just go after the main objective." Austin said

"Exactly. Also the reason I came here was to give your Wolf Sword, Falcon Saber and Bear Saber an upgrade." The Phoenix said

"What kind of upgrade?" Anthony asked

"You can now access Pheonix Power of your weapons. There will also come a time when you two will be able to access Dragon power of these weapons too." The Phoenix said

"Awesome." Anthony said

"Good luck Rangers I leave this fight in your hands." The Phoenix said before disappearing.

The two Rangers looked at each other. Just then Logan appeared.

"Rangers." Body Snatcher has appeared in the city. Logan said

"We're on it." Anthony said as he made his morpher appear.

"Ready?" Austin asked as he made his hands glow black

"You bet." Anthony said

"Beast Unleashed." The two Rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

In the city Body Snatcher was attacking when he was attacked by red and black energy blurs before the two blurs landed and revealed the Red Falcon Ranger and the Black Wolf Ranger.

"This can't be." Body Snatcher said

"Oh it can Body Snatcher this time you're going down." Anthony said

"You'll pay for taking my powers away." Body Snatcher said

"They were never yours to begin with. If we let you keep them you would have destroyed Dragoon, Scorpio and the rest and taken over this world." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"How did you know that?" Body Snatcher asked

"That's for us to know and you never to find out." Anthony said

Body Snatcher growled and charged at the two Rangers and started to fight them. Meanwhile back in the Juice Bar the four other rangers were having a drink when Arian's communicator beeped. The four stood up and Ryan paid for the drinks before they went to the lockers.

"We read you Billy." Arian said

"Rangers. Anthony and the Black Wolf Ranger are fighting Body Snatcher right now." Billy said

"We're on our way." Arian said

"I'll meet you there." Billy said

"Got yah." Ryan said

"Ready?" Arian asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other three Rangers said as they made there morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." The four Rangers said

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out.

Back in the city Body Snatcher was kicked away by both Anthony and the Black Wolf Ranger when all of a sudden Body Snatcher was attacked by Silver, Pink, Blue, Green and Yellow energy blurs. The five energy blurs then landed next to the Black Wolf Ranger and Anthony revealing the Silver Cougar Ranger, The Pink Hyena Ranger, The Blue Stingray Ranger, The Green Frog Ranger and the Yellow Panther Ranger.

"Why are all of you here?" Body Snatcher asked

"Because this is the way we do things together as a team." Anthony said

"We knew you'd try and do something underhanded so I had my wolf spirit contact the Silver Cougar Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll all pay for what you've done." Body Snatcher said

"Try it." Arian said as he pulled out his Frog Axe

"Cause you're not going to win." Amy said as she pulled out her Panther Lance

"This time it's over." Ryan said as he pulled out his Sting Shield/Bow

"You'll be the one who will be paying for what you've done." Tiffany said as she pulled out her Hyena Daggers.

"So you better watch out Body Snatcher." Billy said as he pulled out his Cougar Twin Swords

"Cause this time you're going down." Anthony said as he pulled out his Falcon Saber

"This battle isn't about helping Scott it's about defeating you once and for all." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he pulled out his Wolf Sword.

"Dragos." Body Snatcher said

Just then Dragos showed up around the seven Rangers.

"Anthony, Black Wolf Ranger you two take care of Body Snatcher the rest of us will take care of the Dragos." Ryan said

"Got it." Anthony said

"Hey Red Ranger let's see what the new Phoenix upgrade is like." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good idea. Falcon Saber Phoenix Power." Anthony called out

Just then the Falcon Saber started to glow gold then handle turned Red and Gold with the Blade now gold and coming out of the Falcon's beak this time.

"Wolf Sword Phoenix Power." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Wolf Sword started to glow gold then the handle turned Black and Gold with the Blade now gold and coming out of the Wolf's mouth this time.

"Awesome." Anthony said

"Alright rangers let's do this." Billy said

"Right." The other six Rangers said

The Seven Rangers charged at there enemies. Anthony and the Black Wolf Ranger both kicked Body Snatcher away from the Dragos and dashed off after him. While Ryan, Tiffany, Amy, Arian and Billy all went after the Dragos. Anthony and the Black Wolf Ranger both came to a skidding halt and they both slashed Body Snatcher with there blades.

"What the heck what is this pain?" Body Snatcher asked

"Looks like the Power of the Phoenix does its job well." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Now it's time for us to do our job and defeat this freak once and for all." Anthony said

Meanwhile Ryan fired arrows at the Dragos then jumped up and fired an Arrow at the ground creating a ring of water that shot out of the ground and took down the Dragos.

"See yah." Ryan said as he landed

Meanwhile Arian went into a spin and created a tornado and then fired energy blades from his Axe blade that shot out of the tornado hitting the Dragos then Arian sliced the tornado and sent out a wind shockwave that hit and took down the Dragos.

"So long suckers." Arian said as he stopped spinning

Meanwhile Amy struck the ground and brought out four rocks that surrounded her then she slammed her Lance into all four Rocks and shattered the rocks sending pieces of rock at the Dragos taking them down.

"Later Losers." Amy said as she moved her lance

Meanwhile Tiffany jumped up and threw a dagger at the ground and then fired a lightning blade at the dagger from her other Daggers hitting it and creating a lightning saw that hit and took down the Dragos. Tiffany recalled her Dagger and landed on the ground.

"Shocking isn't it." Tiffany said

Meanwhile Billy sent out Ice blades from his Swords that hit and froze all the Dragos. Billy then turned into a silver blur and struck down all the Dragos shattering them into pieces. Billy then returned to where he stood.

"Chilling." Billy said

Meanwhile Anthony jumped up and spun turning into a fire tornado then a Fire bird shot out the top and slammed into Body Snatcher sending him flying. Then the Black Wolf Ranger turned into a Black Energy Wolf and went after Body Snatcher just then he started glowing gold and struck Body Snatcher and went straight through him and landed as Body Snatcher fell to the ground. The other Rangers all ran up to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"You haven't won yet Rangers." Body Snatcher said

"Sure we have." Tiffany said

"You're going down." Ryan said

Body Snatcher laughed and shot out an energy ball but it was deflected. Body Snatcher stood there and saw the Black Wolf Ranger standing there holding his Sword now like a shield.

"This can't be." Body Snatcher said

"Oh it can cause' now you're done." Anthony said

Just then all Seven Rangers started glowing. Billy turned into a Silver Beam of light, Tiffany turned into a Pink Beam of light, Amy turned into a Yellow Beam of light, Arian turned into a Green Beam of light, Ryan turned into a Blue Beam of light, Anthony turned into a Red Beam of light and the Black Wolf Ranger turned into a Black Beam of light then all seven beams of light struck Body Snatcher and the Rangers appeared behind him. Just then Body Snatcher fell and blew up.

"Why didn't he grow?" Tiffany asked

"The Phoenix Power prevented him from growing." Anthony said

"Oh." Amy said

"Come on we better get back and see if Scott is going to wake up." Ryan said

The Rangers nodded and all seven teleported away. Back in the Power Chamber the Seven Rangers teleported in. Anthony, Tiffany, Arian, Ryan, Amy and Billy all took off there helmets. Just then Scott started to move.

"He's waking up." Arian said

Just then Scott opened his eyes and looked around the room. He then saw Tiffany, Ryan, Arian and Amy in there Ranger forms. Along with Billy in his Silver Ranger form and the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Scott asked

"You were under the control of Body Snatcher." Arian said

"I had an evil being inside of me?" Scott asked

"Yeah you did." Billy said

"Hang on why is he here?" Scott asked pointing to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"He helped us get you back." Tiffany said

"Ok." Scott said

Scott then noticed Anthony in the Red Ranger outfit except it didn't have Black it had white and the helmet looked more like a falcon.

"Who the hell is that? Why is he the Red Ranger? Why the hell is the Power Coin on his chest a falcon not a Phoenix?" Scott asked angrily

"Because you used your powers for personal game when you fought me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"His name is Anthony he's the Red Falcon Ranger." Tiffany said

"What happened to the Phoenix?" Scott asked

"He became corrupt and disappeared causing the Falcon to appear in his place." Billy said

"So I'm not a Ranger?" Scott asked

"You are a Ranger Scott. Just not the Red Ranger and not leader of the team anymore. You've now become the Gold Phoenix Ranger." Billy said

"Gold Phoenix Ranger?" Scott asked

"Yep." Billy said

Scott stood up and then a gold ring surrounded him and he morphed his suit looked like Billy's except it was Gold and it had Crimson Claw marks, a Phoenix Power Coin on the Chest Armor and a Phoenix helmet that looked like a Phoenix head with the Visor in it's beak.

"I can't believe this." Scott said as he powered down

"Yeah you've been down graded to a normal Ranger." Tiffany said

"I was leader. I will never accept someone else as leader." Scott said

"You don't have a choice Scott." Ryan said as he and the other Rangers except the Black Wolf Powered down.

"No I won't accept this." Scott said as he looked at the Black Wolf Ranger.

"What the hell did I do?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You're the one who did this. You're the one who must have changed the Power Coin on the Red Ranger morpher to be a Falcon." Scott said

"I don't have that type of power." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Scott, leave him alone." Amy said

"Why are you guys defending him?" Scott asked

"Because he's saved our butts more times since you were turned evil." Ryan said

Scott growled and looked at his morpher. Then at Anthony who just stood there not saying anything.

"You should be the Gold Ranger not me." Scott said

"Scott that's enough!" A voice yelled

Just then a golden beam of light appeared and revealed itself to be the Spirit of the Phoenix.

"Phoenix." Scott said

"This is my true form Scott. I've always been gold. The Red was just temporary I didn't think they would find away to bring forth my true form. The Red Ranger powers always belonged to the Falcon. Anthony has done nothing wrong neither have the other Rangers. The Black Wolf and Anthony were the ones that saved you and me from Body Snatcher's control. So stop blaming everyone for your mistakes." The Phoenix said

"I deserve to be the Red Ranger." Scott said

"For Fuck sakes Scott. Your not the Red Ranger and Anthony has done a better job of being a Red Ranger then you have been get it through your fucking head that you are now the Gold Phoenix Ranger you do not have a choice in the matter." Arian said

Scott growled and charged at Anthony but when he got there a Fire shield appeared around Anthony and sent Scott flying backwards.

"What the hell?" Scott asked

"Oh yeah we gained elemental powers." Arian said

"So you mean I've lost my Red Ranger Powers for good?" Scott asked

"Oh yeah." Amy said

"This is all you're fault you should have let me defeat you." Scott said as he charged at the Black Wolf Ranger

The Black Wolf Ranger just blocked Scott's attack and kicked him in the guts causing Scott to fall to the floor. Just then the Phoenix nodded and the Gold Ranger Morpher disappeared off Scott's wrist and landed in Billy's hands.

"It appears that Scott can not be trusted his own anger and jealousy over the Black Wolf Ranger has not changed." The Phoenix said

"What are you saying?" Scott asked

"That you are to go to Pheados and past a test if you fail then you will join your father if you pass then you are to become the Gold Phoenix Ranger once again." The Gold Phoenix said

"I won't take some test." Scott said

"Then you are of no use and must have your memory erased." The Gold Phoenix said

"Hold on I'll take the test." Scott said

"Good." The Gold Phoenix said

The Rangers all looked on wondering why there old leader was acting like such a prick. Just then Scott was teleported away while the Rangers looked on. Anthony walked up to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"You ok?" Anthony asked

"Yeah I'm fine." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Are you ok Anthony?" Tiffany asked

"I'll be ok." Anthony said

Tiffany hugged her boyfriend while the Black Wolf Ranger looked at Billy.

"Can you keep an eye on Scott?" Billy asked

"I'm afraid not I can't keep an eye on him he has to do these tests on his own he must realize that he has to accept change and understand why people are who they are." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What did the Phoenix mean by if he fails he'll be with his father?" Arian asked

"The judgment for failing the Golden Phoenix test is death." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Will he receive Ninja Powers like you?" Billy asked

"No. He's not allowed any powers he must discover these things on his own. But I fear that the tests might be too hard for him." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Why?" Amy asked

"Because each on of the tests also represents each one of us and what we mean to him. Truths will be revealed through the tests and a trial will await Billy and I will know when the trial will be since we have to go since our powers are that of the Royal Court of Dragious." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Court?" Ryan asked

"It's a special kind of court for the judgment of power that will be Scott's final test." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The six Rangers looked at The Black Wolf Ranger.

"It sounds like you've done this before." Ryan said

"I have. It was way before any of this ever happened it was to get my Wolf Blades I had to pass the test but it was on another planet." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ah." Arian said

"Goodbye Rangers until the next battle." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off.

The six Rangers looked at each other and wondered how Scott was going to go on the tests.

End of Revenge of the Gold Phoenix Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	33. Trial of the Phoenix Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Trail of the Phoenix Part3**

On the Planet Pheados Scott teleported down and looked around. Scott just growled and walked off. A bit later Scott walked along then Dulcea showed up.

"Why are you here?" Dulcea asked

"He's here because I brought him here." The Phoenix said as it appeared

"Gold Phoenix you're back." Dulcea said

"Yes Dulcea but Scott here doesn't seem to accept change so I need you to take him to the trial grounds." The Phoenix said

"Of course. Please follow me." Dulcea said

Scott just nodded and followed Dulcea. The Phoenix looked on and sighed he knew this was a long shot but it had to be done in order for Scott to understand that people change and that you have to be able to accept that. The Phoenix disappeared. Meanwhile back on earth in Crystal Beach in the Juice Bar the five teens were having a drink.

"So do you think Scott will pass the tests?" Tiffany asked

"I don't know." Ryan said

"Yeah it seemed as if the tests aim for the heart more then anything." Arian said

"Judging by the way Scott acted I'd say he can't handle change well." Anthony said

"He doesn't seem to like you or the Black Wolf Ranger." Ryan said

"I'm guessing he doesn't like Austin either." Anthony said

"Nope hates him with a vengeance." Tiffany said

"I don't see why you just have to treat Austin they way you wanted to be treated and he's a nice guy. I just think he's lonely after all the time he spent being called a freak." Amy said

"True." Anthony said

"Well I have to go." Amy said

"Hoping that your parents didn't make another false promise?" Tiffany asked

"If they do I'll be back or at your place learning more sign language with Alyssa." Amy said before walking off.

"Speaking of which how's Noah going?" Arian asked

"Actually really well. My parents spend just as much time with him as they do with me." Ryan said

"That's good." Arian said

"You said it." Ryan said

Meanwhile back on Pheados Scott followed Dulcea to a special temple.

"What is this place?" Scott asked

"This is the temple of trial. You are to go inside and face several trials before you go up before the council of Power." Dulcea said

"Oh great." Scott said

"You put this on yourself Scott instead of accepting the new role you went against it which makes us think that Body Snatcher wasn't the only thing turning you evil." Dulcea said

Scott nodded and walked inside the temple. Inside the temple Scott walked along until seven symbols lit up the first was the Falcon, then the Stingray, then the Frog, then the Panther then the Hyena then the Cougar and finally the Wolf.

"What is going on?" Scott asked

"Your tests are about to being. You will not know the results of each of your tests until you go in front of the council of power." A voice said

Scott gulped and looked around just then a Red Beam of light hit Scott teleporting him away. Meanwhile back on Earth in Crystal Beach at Amy's place Amy walked out in anger her parents failed to keep there promise again and it was pissing her off. So Amy walked off. A bit later Amy walked past the cemetery and saw Austin's Motorbike. Amy walked into the Cemetery and looked around she then saw three graves.

"Oh my god. Austin's family." Amy said

"So you finally know huh?" A voice asked

Amy looked and saw Austin standing near her.

"I'm sorry." Amy said

"For what?" Austin asked

"For showing up this is a personal time for you." Amy said

"It's fine really. The pain of losing them is strong and I like to be alone with them." Austin said

"How long have they been dead?" Amy asked

"Eleven years." Austin said as he squatted down to put flowers on his sister's gravestone.

"Oh my god she was only five." Amy said when she read the gravestone

"Yeah five years old barely starting life." Austin said

"How awful how did they die?" Amy asked

"In a Car Crash. I was the only one to survive thanks to my Wolf Spirit. But the pain of losing them hurts and the day it happened is the hardest day of the year for me." Austin said

"I'll bet it is." Amy said

"I hate the fact that my sister had to die so young she was full of life. It's why I hate seeing kids left alone by there parents they have a chance to have a happy life but there parents neglect them to many times." Austin said

"I know how that feels." Amy said

"What do you mean?" Austin asked

"Mr. Cold and Dark actually wants to know." Amy said

"Sorry it's not my place to say. The only reason why I'm cold is because that's what everyone turned me into no one took the time to ask me if I was ok to just sit there and talk to me. They just considered me a freak either for my eyes or for the fact I survived. I hate it." Austin said

"Oh." Amy said

"I'm not cold and heartless it's just that's what people have turned me into. I've even thought of killing myself because the pain in my heart hurts too much to bear." Austin said

Amy looked shocked the one person she thought was the strongest actually thought of killing himself all the mental abuse had gotten to the point it hurt too much to want to stay alive.

"I may come off cold but in truth I'm just a lonely scared little boy trapped in a place where people treat me like I'm lower then dirt." Austin said

"I never thought of it like that." Amy said

"Not many people do they just see a man who doesn't give a damn about anyone and who makes people scared of him." Austin said

"About what I said earlier I'm sorry I really didn't mean it. It's just my parent are always on business trips and they never spend time with me. My brother Chase who died in a car accident was the only member of my family who actually took care of me." Amy said

"I know." Austin said

"How can you? Wait you're the Black Wolf Ranger?" Amy asked in shock

"Yeah I am. I'm the one who went to Canada to visit the man responsible for your brother's death to find that necklace. He calls me Demon Wolf." Austin said with a chuckle.

"He would. If anyone can manage to get him off the ground or can scare him he's impressed." Amy said

"I'm sorry I never told you it's just I have my own mission to take care of before I can tell you Rangers who I am." Austin said

"What mission?" Amy asked

"There's a being known as Soul Hunter he hunts down souls before they can pass over if he didn't get Scott's step father's soul he would have lived." Austin said

"No." Amy said

"Yeah. I need to defeat him since he's responsible for not letting my family rest in peace." Austin said

"Do you think he took my brother's soul?" Amy asked

"No your brother passed over long before he got there." Austin said

"Good." Amy said

"So your parents just up and leave half the time." Austin said

"They promised that they would be here for me but they always end up leaving on business trips and it gets annoying." Amy said

Austin nodded and looked at the graves of his family.

"Um I know this is going to sound stupid but are you sure you're not older then twenty one?" Amy asked

"To be perfectly honest with you Amy I have no clue. I don't even know if I was ten or seven when the Car Crash happened it would seem someone altered my age to make me look seven but I was as smart as a Ten year old so I ended up doing work years before my time. Truth is the only reason why I went to school was because I had too mostly I was reading a book making it look like I was working." Austin said

"Ouch." Amy said

"Don't tell anyone about me being the Black Wolf Ranger. Anthony and Billy already know I want the others to figure it out for themselves." Austin said

"Will do." Amy said

"Listen if you ever need to talk about something like you would your brother I'm here to listen." Austin said

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Amy said

"Just call me your unofficial older brother. I get called younger brother by the Ninja Storm Rangers." Austin said

Amy laughed and nodded. The two left the cemetery. Austin drove off on his Motorbike while Amy walked off. Meanwhile back on Pheados Scott had gone through all seven tests he hated every second of it. But then the doors opened and Scott walked in. Scott then saw Dulcea and a few people he had never seen before just then the Black Wolf Ranger and the Silver Cougar Ranger both teleported in.

"What are you two doing here?" Scott asked

"We are here because he is the mentor of the team and I'm the only one who has been the Ranger the longest on the team." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But…"Scott started

"Silence." A voice yelled

All three looked and saw a muscular man wearing a Black robe sitting in the chair.

"Sorry my lord." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he knelt down

"It is fine." The man said

"Scott Winters you have been sent here under the notice that you go for the tests for you did not accept the Golden Phoenix Powers now it is time to see how you did in the tests." A woman said

The woman was wearing a White robe and she had long blonde hair. Just then a screen appeared. Then it turned on and it saw Anthony receiving the Red Falcon powers.

"How dare he take my spot?" Scott growled

"He shouldn't have said that." Billy said

"Anthony Stevens has done no wrong against you he was only doing what needed to be done to ensure the Rangers had a fighting chance he has led the team into battle and even went to the future to discover a way to help you and all you can do is say that he took your spot like he forced the others to give him that spot?" The man asked

"Yes." Scott said

"Then you have failed the Red Ranger test to accept change and to acknowledge a new leader." The man said

Billy and the Black Wolf Ranger looked on they knew that Scott was going to fail that. The Man looked up at the Black Wolf Ranger and Billy.

"Do you have anything to say before we move on to see how he handled the second vision of what happened when he was under Body Snatcher's control?" The man asked

"Yes my lord." Billy said

"What is it?" The man asked

"It would be best to know that when Anthony became leader he was able to control the Bear Zord when Scott could not and if I did give the Red Ranger Powers back the Bear Zord would only remain loyal to Anthony." Billy said

"Anything to add Black Wolf?" The man asked

"No my lord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Very well now onto the second test." The man said

Just then the screen started up again and this time they saw Arian gain his Jaguar Zord. Scott did nothing but just look on.

"You never once congratulated him on gaining his Zord. You just kept to yourself and never once told him good job. You hated the fact that the Green Ranger gained his Zord before you. Not the Blue, Yellow or Pink Rangers. But you hated the Green Ranger because of this fact that Green was ahead before you." The man said

"Arian is an airhead he only cares about Skateboarding." Scott said

"Silence I never gave permission for you to speak you have failed two tests." The man said

"My Lord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes Black Wolf." The man said

"What Scott doesn't know is that Arian never had it easy he's not always interested in Skateboarding being with friends and having fun are more important to Arian. Skateboarding is a hobby for him and he learned from his mistakes. Arian learned that you can't judge a book by its cover when he gained the Jaguar Zord. Scott here thinks only of himself and the death of his father which he blamed Austin for." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Very well. It appears that you still have anger over your father's death." The man said

"Of course I do." Scott growled

"Silence. One more out burst like that and I'll have you gagged." The man said

Scott looked down.

"Now Silver Cougar do you have anything to add?" The man asked

"No my lord." Billy said

"Now onto the third test." The man said

The screen then turned on again and this time showed the Yellow Ranger fighting Thunder the Tiger Spirit.

"It appears you hate the fact that the Yellow Ranger was able to fight an enemy on her own." The man said

"My lord." Billy said

"Yes Silver Cougar." The man said

"Scott believes himself to be a knight in shining armor for the rest of his team that he is the one that should be the hero and defeat the evil that comes his way. When the Phoenix was Red it was starting to have doubts that Scott could handle the stress of being the Red Ranger and it was scared that the power had gone to his head." Billy said

"So it appears that you believe that you should be the only hero this is not going well for you you've failed three tests in a row." The man said

Scott just growled as everyone looked on.

"Onto the next test." The man said

The screen turned on and it showed the Blue Ranger powered down playing with his brother.

"You hate the Blue Ranger because he has a family?" The man asked

Scott didn't answer.

"It appears you have your answer my lord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Indeed. Even you had no hatred against the Blue Ranger for him having a family." The man said

"This is not going well for Scott he's failed four tests." Billy said

"He has to fail all seven for judgment to be put down on him." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But will the judgment really be death?" Billy asked

"I don't know. That's up to him." The Black Wolf Ranger said motioning his head to the man in the Black Robe.

Billy nodded and the two went back to watching the trial.

"Now onto the fifth test." The man said

The screen then turned on and saw the Pink Ranger powered down hugging the Red Ranger and the two kissed. Scott growled causing the man to click his fingers sending out chains to restrain Scott.

"It appears you don't like the fact that the Pink Ranger is in love with someone else." The man said

"That should be me holding her and kissing her." Scott growled

The man clicked his fingers and Scott's mouth was forced shut so he had to breathe through his nose.

"My lord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes Black Wolf." The man said

"Scott has always had a crush on the Pink Ranger but that's all it was just a crush he started treating her like a possession more then a human being. The New Red Ranger as you can clearly see lets Tiffany go out on her own he even allowed her to fight Castrill not once arguing to try and help her." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes I agree." The man said

Scott growled through his closed mouth. The man clicked his fingers and Scott's mouth opened.

"Tiffany is a sweat girl and she doesn't deserve to get hurt." Scott said

"But your hurting her by not letting her live her life the way she wants too." The man said

Scott just growled and looked away but noticed there were Screens all around him even if he looked down he'd be forced to see a screen.

"You have failed five tests now it's time to see how you handle the Silver and Black Rangers." The man said

Just then the screen turned on and it showed Billy becoming the Silver Cougar Ranger and it showed Scott getting jealous over that.

"How can you be jealous over the fact your mentor became a Ranger?" The man asked

"He's too old to be a Ranger." Scott said

"Once a Ranger Always a Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Scott never liked the idea of me becoming a Power Ranger ever since Black Wolf here found the seventh Zeo Crystal. But the others were happy about it and I'm glad I can fight back instead of sitting on the sidelines waiting and watching." Billy said

"I agree." The man said

"Scott you have failed six of the seven tests the final one is that of the Black Wolf Ranger. Now it is time to see your final judgment." The woman said

Just then the screen lit up and showed the Black Wolf Ranger stopping Scott when he was the Red Phoenix Ranger from helping Billy and never once saying thank you for getting his powers back.

"Scott you are the rudest Ranger I have ever met in this council. You do not deserve the powers nor do you deserve the people who tried to be your friends. The Black Wolf did nothing wrong he was under orders from his Wolf Spirit to help you and yet you constantly thought he was taking over your team." The man said

"My Lord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes." The man said

"It would appear that Scott is not a great warrior he continually rubbed it in that he trained in fourteen different marital arts when you're not supposed to he constantly tried to win fights that were impossible to win at the time. I have no doubt that Body Snatcher brought out the true Scott. Because from what I've seen Death is too good a punishment for him." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I agree." The man said

Just then the Man removed the hood of his robe to reveal his Jet Black hair and his piercing white eyes.

"Who are you?" Scott asked

"I am the lord of the Morphing Grid. My name is Zoltar." Zoltar said

Scott growled.

"Now Scott as I have seen and heard from these two Rangers and from what the trials have shown me is that you can not handle change or things not going your way. You used to put others ahead of yourself but now you only think for yourself. For that I have no choice but to make it that the Golden Phoenix is under the control of The Black Wolf Ranger, The Silver Cougar Ranger and the Red Falcon Ranger. As for you. You'll be stripped of your powers and memories of who the Power Rangers are. You will still live in Crystal Beach but you will have no memory of your life as a Ranger or your crush on Tiffany. You'll start over with a clean slate." Zoltar said

"You can't do this." Scott said

"Oh yeah he can." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"My rulings are final Scott and this is the end of the Gold Phoenix Ranger. There is no Gold Ranger until one is found but I doubt it." Zoltar said

"My lord don't you think this is over the top?" A council man asked

"No he broke a rule when he fought the Black Wolf Ranger he used his powers for his own personal game. The Black Wolf was using his powers to defend also the Black Wolf is under rules to keep his identity secret until his mission is over." Zoltar said

"Oh." The council man said

"Silver Cougar and Black Wolf you may return to Earth and tell the other Rangers about this." Zoltar said

Yes my lord." Billy said before teleporting off.

Thank you my lord." The Black Wolf Ranger said before teleporting off.

Scott looked on scared out of his mind. He should have just accepted the fact he became the Gold Ranger instead of letting the Power of the Red Ranger go to his head. He wanted to be a hero for Tiffany but that blew up in his face.

"Scott you have betrayed the laws of the Sacred Animals the Falcon is the leader of the Ninjetti the Phoenix is of higher power yes. But at times of need the Phoenix will listen to the Falcon's wisdom to fly higher in combat and know that it has a leader looking out for it. But now you are a fallen Phoenix who has lost its flames and luster. You are now just Scott Winters." Zoltar said

Scott looked down and cried but Zoltar looked past the tears and saw the anger Scott had for everyone.

"Perhaps it is best I erase his memories of his life in crystal beach and restart it anew." Zoltar thought.

Zoltar clicked his fingers and a white light circled around Scott and he screamed in pain as energy entered his body taking his memories of his time as a Ranger and until he moved to Crystal Beach. Scott then disappeared. Later back on Earth in Crystal Beach in the Power Chamber the seven Rangers were there.

"So you're saying that Scott won't remember us at all." Tiffany said

"Nope. Zoltar the lord of the Morphing Grid decided that Scott's anger towards myself and Anthony couldn't be ignored so Scott's memory was erased he also can never become a Ranger again his body won't be able to handle the powers." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So now what?" Arian asked

"For now My self, Billy and Anthony will control the Golden Phoenix Zord." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So if we see Scott he's not going to remember us." Ryan said

"It will be like his life has restarted you see I have a feeling that Body Snatcher must have untapped hidden anger over his real parents dying and that's what's triggered it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The five teens nodded and left. Billy looked at the Black Wolf Ranger.

"This isn't going to be easy." Billy said

"Nothing ever is." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But why did he have to erase all of Scott's memories of ever living in Crystal Beach?" Billy asked

"Because Scott needed a fresh start he would have gone after my self and Anthony if he had the chance. Zoltar needed to make sure that Scott couldn't do any damage." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But I don't get why he did it." Billy said

"Because Scott wouldn't have been allowed into the Rangers haven or Rangers retreat where all old Rangers go after they die they turn back to a suitable age and stay there forever until there reborn into the world." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Wow." Billy said

"Scott broke a major rule when he fought me. He used his powers for personal game. When you told him not too. Another rule he broke was that he escalated a battle before it was worth it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"That's true." Billy said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported away. The next day in school Anthony was at his locker when Scott walked up.

"Um excuse me." Scott said

"Yeah can I help you? Anthony asked

"I'm Scott Winters can you tell me where I can find the Math class?" Scott asked

"Sure you go down this hall and it's the third door on your right." Anthony said

"Thank you." Scott said

Scott walked off. Just as the other rangers walked up.

"What did Scott want?" Tiffany asked

"He wanted to know where the Math Class is." Anthony said

"True. I guess he has a different schedule to us now." Arian said

"Guess so." Anthony said

"Come on we better get to class." Ryan said

The five Rangers separated. Tiffany, Ryan and Amy went to Science while Arian and Anthony went to English. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair.

"Well it looks like Scott has lost his memory so he won't be causing anymore problems." Dragoon said

"Of course. Now my self and Blizzard need to get ready for our fights against Tiffany and Arian." Storm said

"Yes make sure you don't fail me." Dragoon said

"We won't." The two warriors said

The two Warriors walked off. Meanwhile on the moon Soul Hunter was looking down at earth.

"Soon it will be time for the demons of Queen Bansheera to rise and work for me." Soul Hunter said with a laugh.

End of Trial of the Phoenix Part3

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	34. Soul Hunter Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Note: **Hello everyone sorry that there have been a lack in chapters I plan to make it up to you. I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year. Anyway I'll stop so you can read the story. Again sorry for the lack of chapters. Before anyone asks no I haven't given up on Lightspeed New Beginnings. I'm waiting for with this story or Turbo Rangers Heroes from a Different Dimension to be finished. Ok now I'll stop enjoy I hope.

**Soul Hunter Part1**

In Mariner Bay in the Graveyard Soul Hunter appeared and looked around. Soul Hunter looked human and had Black armor as well as a scythe.

"Soon the reawakening of the demons will arise." Soul Hunter said

Soul Hunter looked on and laughed. Just then the Lightspeed Rangers appeared.

"Well if it isn't the Lightspeed Rangers." Soul Hunter said

"Who the hell are you?" Carter asked

"I'm Soul Hunter and you six won't stop me from resurrecting the demons needed." Soul Hunter said

"We'll see." Ryan Mitchell said

"Yes we will Lightspeed Rangers." Soul Hunter said

Soul Hunter then disappeared and attacked all six Lightspeed Rangers sending them to the ground. Soul Hunter then picked up the Titanium Ranger and blasted him into a tree causing him to power down and lose consciousness. Kelsey fired a laser blast from her V Lancer but Soul Hunter blocked it and then charged at Kelsey hitting her hard and making her lose consciousness

"Kelsey, Ryan." Dana yelled out

"You bastard." Chad said

"Then come and get me Rangers." Soul Hunter said

The four remaining Rangers charged at Soul Hunter. But he dodged Chad and kicked Joel hard into the guts knocking him out cold and causing him to power down. Soul Hunter then back flipped and slashed Chad with his Scythe and caused Chad to power down and go unconscious.

"No." Dana said

"We have to retreat." Carter said

"Sorry Rangers but you won't be retreating." Soul Hunter said

Soul Hunter moved to fast and attacked Dana and Carter causing both of them to fall to the ground power down and lose consciousness. Soul Hunter laughed and teleported away. Just then Joel's wife Angela appeared.

"No." Angela said

Angela ran up and to the Rangers. Then she pulled out her cell and called a number. Later in the hospital all six Rangers were in the same room since they were used to being in the same medical room.

"What happened?" Joel asked as he woke up

"We were attacked remember." Chad said

"Oh yeah." Joel said

"Man that thing was fast." Carter said

"His name is Soul Hunter." Angela said

"Hey." Joel said

"Hey how do you all feel?" Angela asked

"Like something ran over us." Dana said as the others nodded.

"What are we going to do if he attacks we can't stop him?" Carter asked

"There is one thing." Angela said

"What's that?" Kelsey asked

"Well I know a person who might be able to help us." Angela said

"Who?" Carter asked

"The Black Wolf Ranger." Angela said

"Great we can use all the help we can get." Ryan Mitchell said

"I'll go call him and then I'll be back." Angela said

Angela kissed Joel on the lips and then left. The others smiled and went back to looking at the ceiling. Meanwhile in Crystal Beach in Austin's place Austin was working out in his gym when all of a sudden his cell phone rang. Austin sat up from his bench press and picked up his cell.

"Hello?" Austin asked as he answered his cell.

"Hello Austin?" A voice asked

"Yes who is this?" Austin asked

"It's Angela the Green Lightspeed Ranger's wife." Angela said

"Ok so what do you want?" Austin asked

"Well Soul Hunter has appeared here in Mariner Bay and we kind of need your help." Angela said

"Soul Hunter are you sure?" Austin asked

"Yes I'm positive that what he told the Rangers before he took them down easily." Angela said

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Austin said

"Thanks." Angela said

Austin and Angela said goodbye and Austin hung up and put his cell phone down and ran off. A couple of hours later Austin was on his Motorbike getting ready to leave. Just then Logan showed up.

"Be careful Austin and if anything happens use your powers." Logan said

Austin nodded and put on his helmet and drove off. Meanwhile back in Mariner Bay in the hospital Angela walked back into the Ranger's room.

"Let me guess Dana is being a pain." Angela said

"Yes." Chad and Joel said

"So did you get a hold of him?" Carter asked

"Yeah he'll be here as soon as he can." Angela said

"Great." Joel said

Meanwhile on top of a building Soul Hunter looked on and laughed.

"Soon Vypra, Loki, Diabolico and Olympius will be reborn and I will rule this word." Soul Hunter said

Later back in the hospital Austin walked in he was dressed in a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless Top, Stonewash Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"Excuse me but do you know where I can find the Lightspeed Rangers?" Austin asked the receptionist.

"It's ok I can show him." A voice said

Austin turned around and saw Angela Rowlings.

"You must be Angela." Austin said

"And you must be Austin. Jen's told me a lot about you." Angela said

"How about we talk about this with the other Rangers?" Austin asked

Angela nodded and led Austin towards the Rangers' Room. A bit later the two walked in and saw the Six Rangers still lying on their beds.

"Everyone this is Austin Blaze the Black Wolf Ranger of Beast Unleashed." Angela said

"Hi." Austin said

"So you're the Black Wolf Ranger?" Ryan Mitchell asked

"Yep that's me." Austin said

"Thanks for coming what or who is Soul Hunter?" Carter asked

"Soul Hunter isn't a demon he's a special bounty hunter that takes souls of the dead and sells them for high prices but lately he's been capturing souls to power himself up so he can resurrect Diabolico, Vypra, Loki and Olympius." Austin said

"Oh great." Joel said

"So how do you know Soul Hunter?" Dana asked

"I've been after him for Eleven Years this is the only year he's made his presents known more." Austin said

"Why have you been after him all this time?" Chad asked

"He took my mother, father and sister's souls before they could pass over." Austin said

"Oh." Chad said

"So how do we defeat him?" Kelsey asked

"You can't not like you are now. You guys have just tasted a small potential of his true power. I'm afraid that with you guys down for now I'm this city's only chance. But I don't know when or where he's going to resurrect the demons but I grantee that this is not going to be pretty." Austin said

"It never is." Carter said

"But I don't get it why now?" Dana asked

"My guess it's the day of the Demon's moon." Austin said

"I've heard of that it's the one day every year that demon spirits can come forth but they can't do anything." Ryan said

"Exactly but I think he's planning to take control over the four major Demons of Queen Bansheera's army." Austin said

"This is not good." Kelsey said

"You said it." Joel said

Austin looked at the Six Rangers. He sighed and sat down on a seat near Carter.

"You ok?" Carter asked

"Yeah I'm fine other then the fact the old Red Ranger of Beast Unleashed has had his memory erased." Austin said

"You're kidding?" Chad asked

"Not by a monster but by the lord of the Morphing Grid." Austin said

"Lovely." Kelsey said

"It's all for the best really." Austin said

"So what are you going to do?" Dana asked

"Wait for Soul Hunter to make his move I can't rush into a battle." Austin said

"True." Chad said

Austin stood up and went to the window and looked out over the city.

"Don't like hospitals much?" Dana asked

"Not really it was in a hospital that all my troubles started." Austin said

"What troubles?" Carter asked

"My eyes are red/black I survived a car accident that was impossible to survive." Austin said

"And people consider you a freak." Joel said

"Yeah." Austin said

"That must hurt." Chad said

"Yeah." Austin said

Just then Logan the Wolf spirit showed up.

"Austin we have trouble Soul Hunter is in the city." Logan said

"Damn it." Austin said

"Whoa a talking Wolf." Chad said

"Spirit." Austin said

"Ah." Chad said

"Different." Carter said

"I have to go." Austin said

'Good luck." Joel said

Austin left the room. Later in the city Soul Hunter was attacking when all of a sudden he was attacked by a blast of energy. Soul Hunter looked and saw The Black Wolf Ranger holding his Wolf Blades.

"You're going down this time Soul Hunter." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"We'll see Black Ranger." Soul Hunter said

Soul Hunter charged at the Black Wolf Ranger and then went to strike with his Scythe. But then Black Wolf Ranger blocked the attack with his Wolf Blade and kicked Soul Hunter away.

"So you've gotten better." Soul Hunter said

"You'll pay for what you've done Soul Hunter." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I'd like to see you stop me." Soul Hunter said

The Black Wolf Ranger sent out energy waves out of his Wolf Blades that hit and sent Soul Hunter flying. Soul Hunter stood up and laughed.

"You won't win Black Ranger." Soul Hunter said

"You don't know what I'm capable of you freak." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Soul Hunter growled and attacked The Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger blocked with the Wolf Blades and sent Soul Hunter flying into a wall. Soul Hunter stood up and looked at the Black Wolf Ranger.

"You haven't won yet Ranger." Soul Hunter said

"Oh trust me I'll know when I've won." The Black Wolf Ranger said coldly

Soul Hunter fought back the urge to shiver and then threw out four strange symbols.

"What are you doing?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Calling in back up. So I'll leave you with enemies of the first Rangers. Come forth Dramole, Dark Knight, Pirantishead and Turbanshell." Soul Hunter said before disappearing.

"Get back here." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then Dramole, Dark Knight, Pirantishead and Turbanshell appeared.

"Fuck this isn't good." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Well it may not be the Ranger we want but he'll do." Turbanshell said

"Yes and soon we'll have our revenge against the other Rangers too." Pirantishead said

"Now let's destroy this Ranger." Dark Knight said

"Sounds good to me." Dramole said

"You want me come and get me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Hospital all six Lightspeed Rangers and Angela were watching a special TV that Angela brought in.

"He's out numbered." Carter said

"This isn't good." Joel said

"It's a pity that I'm too sore to help." Ryan said

"Same here that freak really did a number on us." Chad said

Meanwhile back in the City the Black Wolf Ranger dodged the Dark Knight's attack and struck Turbanshell with his Wolf Blade causing Turbanshell to turn to dust and his seal to disappear.

"So I just need to strike you guys with a powerful hit to get you guys to leave." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Oh no." All three monsters said

Meanwhile on top of a building Soul Hunter looked on.

"You may be able to defeat them Black Ranger but you won't be able to defeat the demons." Soul Hunter said before teleporting off.

Meanwhile back in the city the Black Wolf Ranger spun around and a black energy ring hit and destroyed all three monsters then all three symbols disappeared.

"This is not good he can resurrect old monsters from the past if he resurrects the four demons we're all done for." The Black Wolf Ranger thought before teleporting away.

Back in the hospital the six Lightspeed Rangers and Angela looked shocked.

"I can't believe he defeated four monsters all by himself." Kelsey said

"Well he is a powerful ranger." Carter said

"True and a friend of Eric's." Angela said

"Really?" Chad asked

"It's true." A Voice said

Everyone looked at the door and saw Austin standing there.

"Great job with those monsters." Carter said

"Thanks." Austin said as he walked in closing the door

"It's a pity that Soul Hunter is still at large." Dana said

"He always has been a coward." Austin said

"Well I think we need a good night sleep." Carter said

"Same here." Joel said

"Well I'll check up on you guys in the morning I'm going back to my hotel to check a few things out then check out the graveyard where you guys fought him." Austin said

The Lightspeed Rangers nodded and Austin walked off. Later at the Hotel Austin was checking up on some data about the demons.

"Looks like I might have to go the distance and unleash my power." Austin said

"If you do after you end the fight you'll have to quickly put your sunglasses, Jacket and bracelets back on." Logan said as he appeared.

"I know that but I don't have any other choice right now." Austin said

"True." Logan said as he disappeared.

Austin left the hotel room. Later in the cemetery Austin was walking along thanks to his eyes he could see in the dark. He then came to the place where the Rangers fought Soul Hunter. Austin looked around and then his foot touched something and he looked down and saw a plaque. Austin picked it up and looked at it.

"Raising the Demons is the goal but to defeat them one must unleash their soul." Austin read

"What does that mean?" Logan asked

"I have no idea but it doesn't sound good." Austin said

"So what are you thinking?" Logan asked

"That this Soul Hunter isn't going to rest until he awakens the Demons. But I don't get why he would awaken those four when he could bring back the queen." Austin said

"Perhaps he needs the four to help him awaken the queen or he can't control her like the other four." Logan said

"This is not good." Austin said

"You said it." Logan said

Just then the two heard something and Austin looked on and saw Captain Mitchell walk up.

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"I'm Captain Mitchell of Lightspeed." Captain Mitchell said

"Oh so your Dana and Ryan's father also Carter and Kelsey's father in law." Austin said

"Yep." Captain Mitchell said

Austin looked at the plaque he was holding. Captain Mitchell walked over and looked at the plaque Austin was holding.

"Anything interesting?" Captain Mitchell asked

"Nope. It all seems to say is that in order to defeat the demons you must unleash your soul." Austin said

"Unleash your soul what does that mean?" Captain Mitchell asked

"You're asking the wrong person that." Austin said

Captain Mitchell looked on as Austin walked off. Later back in Austin's hotel room Austin was on his laptop looking up information on Soul Hunter.

"Austin you need sleep." Logan said

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Austin said

"This is no time to quote Bon Jovi songs." Logan said

"You actually know who he is?" Austin asked

"Yes I do." Logan said

"That's a shock." Austin said

"Oh shut up." Logan said

"Look Logan I want to help the Lightspeed Rangers but I don't know the first thing about Soul Hunter or even how to stop him all I have is this stone tablet or as some people might say a plaque." Austin said

"True." Logan said as he stretched.

Austin growled as he closed down his laptop.

"Things were so much easier when I knew what I was doing." Austin said

"What makes you think you don't?" Logan asked

"I'm sick and tired of having to chase something that no one knows nothing about." Austin said

"God you sound like a flipping bounty hunter who wants to stop hunting." Logan said

Austin growled at Logan. Logan quickly disappeared knowing he had overstepped the mark with the Bounty Hunter remark. Austin just looked at his hands and then at his wrists and saw the bracelets.

"Unleash the soul?" Austin asked himself

Austin walked over to his bed and sat down he looked at his bracelets one more time. Austin then took off his boots and lied down on the bed.

"What does that mean unleash the soul?" Austin asked himself

Just then Austin's cell rang. Austin picked up his cell

"Hello?" Austin asked as he answered his cell

"Hello is this Austin Blaze?" A woman asked

"Yes how did you get this number and who are you?" Austin asked

"I'm sorry Mr. Blaze I'm from the hospital I gained your number from a friend of yours." The woman said

"What do you mean the hospital?" Austin asked

"I'm from the hospital here in Crystal Beach. It appears that we have your birth year mixed up your not eighteen your twenty one." The woman said

"Pardon?" Austin asked as he sat up

"Well we were going through some old records and we noticed that yours seemed to change it went from saying you were born in 1991 but now it stats you were born in 1988." The woman said

"This is nuts." Austin said

"I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Blaze. But we also found something else out your DNA does not have anything in common with either your father or your mother." The woman said

"Wait you mean I'm adopted?" Austin asked

"Correct." The woman said

Austin looked down.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blaze for the mix up." The woman said

"No it's fine." Austin said

"Well goodnight." The woman said

"Goodnight." Austin said

The two hung up and Austin put his cell back on the bedside table and lied back down.

"I'm adopted and I'm actually Twenty One?" Austin asked

"It appears someone manipulated your age and I have a feeling it was Soul Hunter." Logan said

"And now since all this is going on I have a feeling that Soul Hunter is responsible for it." Austin said

"Probably." Logan said

"Ok that's it Logan what the hell is up?" Austin asked

"You weren't supposed to find out your true age." Logan said

"Why the hell not?" Austin asked angrily

"Because when you were in that car accident Soul Hunter changed your age so you looked like a seven year old it was easier to make it so that you could train and be around other people." Logan said trying to keep Austin calm

"I'm flipping Twenty one and I'm the body of an eighteen year old. How do you think I fucking feel Logan you lied to me about this for so long." Austin said angrily

"I'm sorry Austin I didn't mean to hurt you it was to protect you." Logan said as he looked down at the ground.

"Protect me. You could have protected me by telling me the truth from the start. I trusted you Logan you're my best friend and you lied to me." Austin said as he started crying

Logan transformed into his human form and sat down next to Austin and pulled him into his arms.

"I never meant to lie to you Austin. I tried to be there for you but there are something's you have to find out on your own." Logan said

"No I'm sorry I'm just angry at the fact that my whole life has been a lie." Austin said

"I promise you Austin that there will be no more lies after Soul Hunter is defeated I'll help you find the answers to who your parents truly are." Logan said

"Thank you." Austin said

Logan laid Austin down on the bed and put the covers over him and then changed back to his wolf form and disappeared. Austin took off his sunglasses and placed them on the bedside table and turned off the light and went to sleep.

End of Soul Hunter Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	35. Soul Hunter Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Soul Hunter Part2**

The next morning in Austin's hotel room Austin was dressed in a Red Sleeveless Shirt under a Long Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers. Austin then packed up his stuff and left the hotel. Later in the hospital Austin walked into the Ranger's room. The six rangers were out of bed packing up.

"Well I guess you guys are ready." Austin said

"Yeah the doctor released us." Joel said

"Come on Captain Mitchell's waiting outside in the Rescue Rover and Angela is waiting in the convertible." Austin said

The six Lightspeed Rangers nodded and all seven Rangers left. Meanwhile in the city Soul Hunter appeared and threw out four symbols.

"Soon the four demons will arise and I'll be the world's most powerful being." Soul Hunter said

Meanwhile inside an abandoned Warehouse the Lightspeed Rangers, Austin, Captain Mitchell and Angela were all looking over data on the Demons.

"This doesn't do us any good if we don't have data on Soul Hunter." Captain Mitchell said

"I might know someone who has the information." Austin said

"Who?" Dana asked

"An old friend well more like mentor he's an intergalactic Bounty Hunter named Angelus." Austin said

"Can you contact him?" Carter asked

"No he's been dead for years but I was thinking his daughter might have his old books still." Austin said

"Give her a call and we'll try and figure out how to defeat the four demons." Captain Mitchell said

Austin pulled out his Cell Phone and dialed a number. Meanwhile in Miami Florida in a gorgeous house the phone started ringing then a tall muscular male with brown hair and brown eyes in workout clothes picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The man asked

"Alexander?" Austin asked

"Yeah who is this?" Alexander asked

"It's Austin Blaze." Austin said

"Austin, how are you?" Alexander asked as his fiancé walked in.

Alexander's fiancé's face lit up when Alexander said Austin's name. She was about 5'4" she was also in workout clothes and had her blonde hair in a pony tail.

"I'm good listen I need help." Austin said

"What's the problem?" Alexander asked

"Well does Buffy still have her father Angelus's old books?" Austin asked

"Yeah she does." Alexander said

"Well can she send me through teleport the old book on bounty hunters I'm going to be fighting Soul Hunter and I need to know what the hell I'm up against." Austin said

"Hang on." Alexander said

"Ok." Austin said

"What's up?" Buffy asked

"Can you find your father's old book on bounty hunters? Austin's going to be fighting Soul Hunter." Alexander said

"On it." Buffy said

Buffy ran off to the study to find the book.

"Austin how's the Bike?" Alexander asked

"Still running and no I'm not selling it." Austin said

"Damn." Alexander said

Austin laughed. Meanwhile back in Mariner Bay in the Warehouse the book Austin needed appeared in his hand.

"Thanks." Austin said

"Hang on Buffy wants to talk to you." Alexander said

"I'm in trouble." Austin said

"Austin why haven't you called sooner?" Buffy's voice asked as it came through the speaker

"I wanted to but I've been busy." Austin said

"Ranger duty I know." Buffy said

"Your one to talk Galactic Bounty Hunter." Austin said

"So is my fiancé." Buffy said

"When is the wedding?" Austin asked

"Next week. I really hope you show up Austin." Buffy said

"I'll try and be there but with these Monster attacks it might be hard." Austin said

"True." Buffy said

"Well I'll let you get back to your special training which normally ends up with both of you naked having sex on the floor you were training on." Austin said

"Shut up." Buffy said

"Later Buffy." Austin said

"Later." Buffy said

The two then hung up and Austin waited a few more seconds and then his cell beeped. Austin checked his messages.

"Thanks man." Austin read in his head.

Austin chuckled and sent back 'any time'. Austin then walked over to the others.

"Buffy?" Joel asked

"What her mother liked the name." Austin said

"Is she?" Joel asked

"No. And no she hasn't had sex with a guy named Spike either." Austin said

"How would you know?" Kelsey asked

"Because she and her fiancé have been together since they met in high school. It turned out that it wasn't a high school crush it was pure love." Austin said

"Awe." Dana said

"Anyway back to what we have." Carter said

"Ah yes." Austin said

Austin opened the book and looked through all the Bounty Hunters known. Till he came to the page on Soul Hunter.

"Here we go. Soul Hunter. He's like death's warrior he collects souls and sells them on the black market but if the power is worth it he'll collect souls for himself to resurrect beings of great power and control them against their will. It is said that nothing can defeat Soul Hunter but I believe that to be false for I have found a kid with the power to attack spirits and if I'm right this kid isn't at his right age." Austin read but stopped when he realized it was about him.

"Is that all it says?" Chad asked

"No there's more but it mostly talks about the powers I possess." Austin said

"Oh." Carter said

"Hang on it also says here that Soul Hunter has a brother he's a Bounty Hunter code name Zero." Austin said while trying to keep his anger in check

"Oh great." Kelsey said

"Right now we have to focus on Soul Hunter and Soul Hunter alone." Austin said

Just then a military man came running up.

"Sir we have trouble. Diabolico, Loki, Vypra and Olymipus have all appeared along with Soul Hunter." The military man said

"This isn't good." Angela said

"Time to end this." Austin said as he walked off

"We're coming with you as back up." Carter said

"Do what you want." Austin said

The seven Rangers ran off while Angela and Captain Mitchell both stayed in the warehouse. A bit later in the city Austin and the Lightspeed rangers showed up. Soul Hunter smirked when he saw Austin and the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Hello Rangers." Soul Hunter said

"Welcome to your doom." Diabolico said

"All you villains sound the same." Austin said as he got off his motorbike.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vypra asked

Austin didn't say anything he just took off his helmet and placed it on his Motorbike. Austin then pulled off his Sunglasses and placed them on his Motorbike. He then pulled off his Back Pack and Leather Jacket and placed them on his motorbike.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked

"You'll see." Austin said coldly

Austin then reached for his left wrist and pressed a button on his bracelet causing it to fall to the ground. Then he reached for his right wrist and pressed a button on his bracelet causing it to fall to the ground. Austin then smirked and went to his Motorbike and pressed two buttons releasing two Blades he then grabbed the blades and turned to face Soul Hunter and the demons.

"So ready for round 2?" Austin asked with a growl

"Ha you can't defeat us like this." Soul Hunter said

"Then I guess you don't know me very well." Austin said

"What is he doing?" Joel asked

"I have no idea. But his eyes were awesome." Kelsey said

"I'll say." Ryan said

Austin then pointed one of his blades at Vypra.

"Just to show that I'm a gentleman evil ladies get to make the first move." Austin said

"You'll regret this." Vypra said

"Please the only thing I regret is not doing what I'm about to do sooner." Austin said

Vypra smirked and fired a blast at Austin but Austin deflected the blast with his Blade. Vypra then charged at Austin and went to strike him with her sword but Austin blocked the attack. Vypra looked on shocked.

"Do you really think going against a sword master with blades is going to help you?" Austin asked coldly

Before Vypra could answer Austin stabbed her in the guts causing the blade to appear out the other side. Vypra coughed out blood and then Austin pushed her Sword back and sliced her in half causing Vypra to blow up. Austin looked at the four remaining villains.

"Next?" Austin asked

"He just defeated Vypra with no problem." Carter said

"Holy hell." Dana said

"I've never seen anyone do that." Joel said

Austin then put his blades together and started spinning them in his right hand before sending out a Gold energy disk. The Gold Energy Disk slammed into Soul Hunter and caused two explosions on his belt and caused him to fly backwards.

"No my growth power and my teleportation." Soul Hunter said as he stood up.

Austin just laughed and charged at Loki he slammed his foot into Loki's guts sending him flying. Austin then blocked both Diabolico and Olymipus's attacks.

"This can't be." Diabolico said

"Oh it can." Austin said

Austin then moved his blades causing both of Diabolico and Olymipus's staffs to rise up then Austin jumped up and split kicked both Diabolico and Olymipus to the ground. Austin then blocked Soul Hunter's attack and spun around and with his other blade broke the scythe and then kicked Soul Hunter into a wall but then Austin slammed his foot against the blade of the Scythe and sent it flying and causing it stab Soul Hunter's right shoulder.

"You prick!" Soul Hunter yelled out in pain.

Loki then tried to attack but Austin disappeared and reappeared behind Loki before slicing Loki in half causing him to blow up.

"Two down three to go." Austin chuckled

The Lightspeed Rangers were amazed at what they saw it was amazing on TV and hearing the Rumors but Austin was a straight out fighter.

"Eric wasn't kidding about this guy's skills with a Sword." Carter said

"Yeah." Chad said

"I'm impressed that he managed to blocked three attacks impale Soul Hunter with his own Scythe and still destroy Loki." Kelsey said

"Guys look the red of Austin's eyes are starting to go gold." Dana said

The Rangers looked and saw that Austin's eyes were going gold. Just then Diabolico and Olymipus attacked but Austin blocked both attacks and then jumped up and spilt kicked Diabolico and Olymipus to the ground and then spin jump upwards dodging the thrown scythe blade that now turned into dust. Austin then landed on top of a pole like a ninja.

"Nice try soul boy." Austin said

"You'll pay for this." Soul Hunter said while holding his right shoulder.

Just then Olymipus sent out fire balls at Austin. But Austin spun flew in the air and landed on the ground. Diabolico then fired a beam from his chest mouth. But Austin put his blades together like a Lance and spun it like a shield blocking the attack.

"This is impossible how can one human hold off two super demons?" Soul Hunter asked

"I guess you should have taken my soul when you had the chance hey Soul Hunter?" Austin asked

"You're that kid the one who I turned back into a seven year old." Soul Hunter said

"Yep." Austin said coldly

"I can't believe this I should have killed you when I had the chance." Soul Hunter said

Austin smirked and pulled apart his blade Lance and charged at Diabolcio and slashed him as he went past causing Diabolico to fall and blow up.

"One super demon down one to go." Austin said with a laugh.

"You're demented." Olymipus said

"I'm demented I'm not the one who got betrayed by his mother and locked in the spirit world." Austin said

Olymipus growled and charged at Austin but Austin dodged the attack and stabbed Olymipus through his star power causing Olymipus to fall and blow up.

"No this can't be." Soul Hunter said

Austin just laughed evilly and walked along as Soul Hunter tried blasting him with energy orbs but kept missing.

"You're scared because you know there's no way you can win." Austin said

"I'm not scared." Soul Hunter said

"Then why you missing and more importantly why are you shaking it's not cold for a winter day." Austin said

Soul Hunter growled and charged at Austin. But Austin just flipped over him and back kicked Soul Hunter in the right shoulder causing Soul Hunter to fall down and cry out in pain.

"I thought Bounty Hunters like you couldn't feel pain." Austin said

"Shut up." Soul Hunter said

Austin smirked and looked on as Soul Hunter stood up.

"How can this be he can't be in this much control of his powers." Soul Hunter thought

"Actually I can you see I've had eleven years to learn how to control them. I just never used them like this before." Austin said shocking Soul Hunter that Austin read his mind

The Lightspeed Rangers looked on just as Angela and Captain Mitchell showed up in Angela's car. The two got out and walked over to the Lightspeed Rangers.

"We heard that the demons have been destroyed." Angela said

"Yeah by him." Carter said

Angela and Captain Mitchell looked on and were shocked.

"How did he?" Captain Mitchell asked

"It appears that Austin has powers outside of his Ranger Powers." Carter said

"No way." Angela said

"Yep." Joel said

The eight adults looked on and saw Austin kick Soul Hunter to the ground. Austin smirked as he walked up to Soul Hunter. Soul Hunter stood up and fired an energy blast at Austin. But Austin sliced the blast in half and sent out his own energy wave hitting Soul Hunter sending him flying.

"Well this has been both fun and boring so I think I'll end this now." Austin said

"What?" Soul Hunter asked as he stood up.

Austin then started to glow black and then he jumped up and dived at Soul Hunter turning into a Black Energy Wolf and going straight through Soul Hunter.

"No you may have defeated me but my brother will avenge my death." Soul Hunter said before blowing up.

Austin reappeared behind Soul Hunter and with a flick of his wrists both blades disappeared and reappeared on the Motorbike in there holders. Austin was then bathed in a golden glow when the light died down Austin was still the same height but he was more muscular in the upper body his hair was now dark brown almost black still short almost crew cut with spikes on top. Austin walked back to his Motorbike as the others walked up.

"That was amazing." Dana said

Austin smirked and picked up his bracelet and placed it on his left wrist and then picked up his other bracelet and placed it on his right wrist. Austin then put his Jacket back on and then put his sunglasses back on.

"Thank you so much." Kelsey said

"My pleasure." Austin said in a deeper voice then before.

"Wow your voice dropped fast." Angela said

"Not quite you see I'm not eighteen I'm actually Twenty One. I'm my right age now I need to find answers to my past." Austin said

Carter was looking at Austin but couldn't figure out why Austin looked familiar until Austin put his helmet on.

"Oh my god." Carter thought.

Austin hopped on his Motorbike and drove off.

"Carter are you ok?" Dana asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Carter said

"You sure you look like you've seen a ghost." Chad said

"It's just Austin he looked like Jason Lee Scott." Carter said

"The first Red Ranger?" Joel asked

"Yeah when he put the helmet on it all came together." Carter said

The Lightspeed Rangers looked on and then left with Angela and Captain Mitchell. Later back in Crystal Beach Austin was at the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Just then the spirits of his mother, father and sister showed up.

"Thank you Austin." Austin's mother said

"You know I'm not your true son." Austin said

"Yes I know." Austin's mother said

"Then why did you treat me like it?" Austin asked

"Because we loved you Austin and we still do." Austin's father said

"Who am I?" Austin asked

"That you'll have to find out on your own." Austin's mother said

"Sis." Austin said

"Hey Bro." Austin's sister said

"Are they treating you ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah don't worry I'm having a blast in my new home." Austin's sister said

"That's good." Austin said

"Goodbye Austin." Austin's parents and sister said

"Bye." Austin said

Austin's parents and sister disappeared and Austin pulled off his sunglasses and fell to his knees and cried. Just then Austin felt a hand on his shoulder. Austin looked and saw Eric standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked

"Carter called and said you just left after defeating Soul Hunter and the demons. He was worried you might do something stupid." Eric said

Austin just nodded and cried.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked

"My whole life has been a lie my parents and sister weren't my real family I was adopted. I don't even look like my parents." Austin said

"No matter what Austin they loved you regardless if your their biological son or not. They loved you so much and still do for all you've done they couldn't be prouder for the fact you kept fighting no matter how hard life got for you." Eric said

"It just hurts." Austin said

"I know it does Austin. The people you loved lied to you but you weren't old enough to understand that. Now that Soul Hunter's spell over you is gone you are now your true age." Eric said

Austin looked down at the ground. Eric knelt down and pulled Austin into a hug. Eric rubbed Austin's back as Austin released pent up emotions over the years.

"Just let it out Austin. You're doing great I've heard from Billy that you're talking to the Ranges more and not snapping at them." Eric said as he placed Austin's sunglasses back on Austin's face.

Just then Wes walked up and took Austin's bag off Austin's bike and placed it in the Silver Guardian's car. Austin had cried himself to sleep so both Eric and Wes placed him in the back of the car and put Austin's Motorbike in the trailer. Both men hopped into the car and drove off.

"How much pain can one man handle?" Wes asked

"I don't know but Austin has dealt with it for eleven years and now finding out that he has been living a lie hurts even more." Eric said

Wes nodded and pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Hey Billy its Wes." Wes said

"Hey Wes what's up?" Billy asked

"We found Austin and we're taking him back to Silver Hills." Wes said

"Thanks. How is he?" Billy asked

"Not good he found out he was adopted and that his real age is Twenty One." Wes said

"Oh boy." Billy said

"Yeah and oddly enough he looks like Jason Lee Scott." Wes said

"I know he's always had that look about him." Billy said

"No now he really looks like Jason Lee Scott." Wes said

"But Jason doesn't have any brothers." Billy said

"Are you sure about that?" Wes asked

"Not really." Billy said

"I'll call you later." Wes said

"Ok and thanks." Billy said

"No problem." Wes said

"Hey can you send me a picture of Austin I want to see just how much he looks like Jason." Billy said

"Will do." Wes said

The two said goodbye and Wes pulled out a digital camera and took a picture of the sleeping Austin.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked

"Billy wants to see just how much Austin looks like Jason." Wes said

"Figures." Eric said

Later in Silver Hills in Wes's mansion Austin woke up in a bed just as Jen walked in.

"Hey." Jen said

"Hey what am I doing here?" Austin asked

"Well Eric thought it might be better if you weren't alone so he and Wes brought you and your Motorbike here." Jen said

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Jen said

Jen then noticed a tattoo on Austin's right shoulder.

"Isn't that the Kanji Symbol for Wolf?" Jen asked

Austin looked and smiled.

"Yeah it is." Austin said

"Suits you." Jen said

"Thanks." Austin said

Jen smiled and left. Austin got up and out of bed and walked to the window. Austin then felt a surge of power. Austin then suddenly heard the howl of the wolf.

"What was that about?" Austin asked

"It's almost time for the beast inside to become one with you Austin." Logan thought

Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in Billy's place Billy was on his computer when he saw the picture of Austin.

"Holy hell Austin does look like Jason and he does look older." Billy thought.

Meanwhile out in space in a spaceship heading for earth. A human like being in Red Armor holding a sword was looking at the screen. Just then one of his crew members showed up.

"Sir it appears that your brother has been killed." The crew member said

"No." The hunter said

"Master Zero we are almost near earth." Another crew member said

"It's time for whoever killed my brother to pay." Zero said

Meanwhile back on earth in Silver Hills Austin was still looking out the window of Wes's mansion. Just then he felt an evil that felt even stronger then Soul Hunter.

"So Zero your coming back. Time to end what we started years ago." Austin growled

End of Soul Hunter Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.

**Note2: **One more thing Buffy and Angelus have nothing to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series. Also Zero has nothing to do with Megaman X.


	36. Zero and the Dark Rangers Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Zero and the Dark Rangers Part3**

Late at night in Silver Hills in Wes's mansion Austin was sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms. But he wasn't having a peaceful sleep. Inside Austin's dream it was a nightmare but not just any nightmare a memory of something that happened. In Austin's nightmare eight year old Austin who should have been eleven at the time was morphed and looked like an Adult in his Ranger form. Austin's old Ranger form was like the other Beast Unleashed Rangers except it was black and had a wolf helmet. Austin was fighting Zero.

"Give up Black Ranger you don't have the skills to defeat me." Zero said

"No I won't give up." Austin said

Zero laughed and slashed Austin across the chest causing Austin to fly backwards and land on the ground powering down. Zero walked over and stabbed the morpher.

"Goodbye Black Ranger." Zero said

"Not on my watch." A voice said

Just then Zero was sent flying backwards. Zero looked up and saw a muscular man with long black hair in a pony tail wearing a Black leather Jacket, Black shirt with the top two buttons undone, Black jeans and black boots holding a Sword in his hand

"Ah Angelus so good of you to show up." Zero said

"Angelus I'm sorry I couldn't save her." Austin said

"It's not your fault Austin. It's his I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. But I'll take care of this now." Angelus said

"Ha you can't defeat me." Zero said

"Wanna bet?" Angelus asked

Zero laughed and them he and Angelus started fighting. Austin tried to stand up but his body wasn't working for him.

"I have to get away Angelus shouldn't have to worry about me when he's fighting but I can't move my legs." Austin thought.

Just then Zero landed near Austin and picked him up. Angelus looked on.

"Put down your weapon or the kid dies." Zero said

"You'll kill him even if I put my weapon down." Angelus said

Angelus then noticed that Austin was reaching for his bracelet. Angelus mentally smirked even though Austin couldn't control the power he had amazing strength.

"Why are you here?" Angelus asked

"I'm here to kill you and collect the bounty on your head." Zero said

"Lovely I didn't even know there was a bounty on my head." Angelus said

Austin managed to get both Bracelets off and slammed his fist into Zero's guts causing Zero to cry out in pain and let go of Austin and then Austin slammed his foot into Zero's head causing Zero to fly into the wall. Austin picked up his bracelets and put them back on. Angelus ran up.

"You ok?" Angelus asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

"Good boy in using your powers." Angelus said

Austin was about to say something when Zero's sword plowed into Angelus's back stabbing him in the heart.

"Angelus." Austin cried out.

Angelus went to the ground and Austin looked and saw Zero holding his Sword.

"You have quite a kick kid." Zero said

Austin growled. Zero laughed and then cried out in pain when a blade slashed opened his chest. Zero looked on and saw Austin holding Angelus's sword his eyes were pure black but he still had his bracelets on. Zero teleported away very quickly and Austin dropped the sword the red of his eyes came back and he walked up to Angelus.

"Angelus. "Austin said as he started crying

"Austin, promise me you'll defeat him." Angelus said slowly and while coughing up blood

"Don't talk it'll be alright." Austin said as he cried

"No Austin…I'm dying you can't stop it…Austin you've been like a son I've never had. Thank you for trying to save my youngest daughter." Angelus said as he coughed up more blood

"But I failed." Austin said as he cried

"You tried your…hardest…Austin…that's…" Angelus started saying before he died.

"Angelus. Angel. Wake up please wake up." Austin said as he cried on Angelus's dead body

Back in Wes's mansion Austin tossed and turned.

"Angelus." Austin screamed as he woke up.

Just then Jen walked into the room and saw Austin crying into his hands. Jen walked up to him and sat down on the bed and pulled him into a hug. Just then Wes walked in.

"Is he ok?" Wes asked

"I think he had a nightmare about a guy named Angelus." Jen said

"He was my mentor." Austin said as he pulled away from Jen

"What?" The two time force Rangers asked as Wes sat down on the bed

"He was a universal bounty hunter one of the best. He saw my skills and offered to train me in that art of sword play." Austin said

"What happened to him?" Jen asked

"He was killed by Zero." Austin said

"How do you know this?" Wes asked

"Because it happened right in front of me. I tried to save Angelus's youngest daughter but I wasn't strong enough to hold Zero off. He destroyed my morpher." Austin said

"But how are you able to morph?" Jen asked

"After that I was teleported somewhere I didn't know where and I was given the Wolf Blades after passing some tests. The Wolf Blades brought back my powers but with Golden Armor." Austin said

"So Angelus was like a father to you?" Wes asked

"Yeah he knew about my powers." Austin said

"Wait you said youngest daughter." Jen said

"He has an older daughter named Buffy. And no she has nothing to do with the vampire slayer." Austin said while looking at Wes's expression.

"Damn." Wes said

Jen just sighed and looked at Austin's eyes they were pure black.

"Um Austin why are your eyes pure black?" Jen asked

"Anger." Austin said

"Oh." Wes said

The two time force Rangers left Austin alone and walked back to their room. Austin got out of bed and walked to the window.

"Angelus I will kill Zero and end this." Austin said

Just then Austin's phone rang. Austin walked over and picked up his cell phone and saw the name.

"Buffy." Austin said as he answered his cell

"Austin is it true what I sensed?" Buffy asked

"Yes it's true he's back." Austin said

"Damn it." Buffy said

"I'll make him pay." Austin said

"Austin no." Buffy said

"Buffy you can't get here quick enough and also I'm the only one who knows Swords better then you. I have a chance to finally put my mistake behind me and kill the prick." Austin said

"Austin, don't let revenge fuel you." Buffy said

"This isn't about Revenge it's about a promise I made to your father." Austin said

"What promise?" Buffy asked

"He asked me to defeat Zero and that's what I plan to do." Austin said

"Austin." Buffy said

"No Buffy I have to do this in order to move on from my past and start thinking of the best way to allow the Rangers to know who I am." Austin said

"Be careful." Buffy said

"I'll have to be." Austin said

"Austin I don't blame you for what happened to my sister or my father that wasn't your fault." Buffy said

"I couldn't protect a three year old child." Austin said as he cried

"You were only eight at the time or was it eleven?" Buffy asked

"Bit of both." Austin said

"Austin stop beating yourself up over this. I don't blame you heck if I have someone to blame it'll be Zero for taking away my father and sister. But I can't be angry at you Austin." Buffy said

Austin just sighed and walked back to the window.

"Austin I know you can do this. I'll send you my father's sword." Buffy said

"No I want to do this with my own blades. I want to put this to rest." Austin said

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked

"I can't use another man's blade Buffy I may have used it once but that's because I wanted Zero to feel the pain of Angelus." Austin said

"I understand my friend." Buffy said

"Good take care of Alexander and I'll see you soon." Austin said

"Why?" Buffy asked

"What can't an old friend appear for the wedding?" Austin asked

"Sure he can besides we need a new best man and you're the only other person we know who knows Alexander better than anyone." Buffy said

"I'd be honored." Austin said

"Thank you so much." Buffy said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Austin looked out the window the red in Austin's eyes returned he knew he was going into a battle that could cost him his life but it was worth it to put closer on his past and to bring Angelus's daughter Buffy some closer that her father's killer is finally dead. Meanwhile out in space inside a Space Ship. Zero was in the control room when seven evil Rangers showed up they looked like the Psycho Rangers except there were two more colors Green and Silver.

"Those fools should have realized that I have data on the Psycho Rangers rebuilding them was simple." Zero thought

"Now Psycho Black I want you to take care of the Black Ranger." Zero said

"Yes Master Zero." Psycho Black said

Psycho Black disappeared while the other six stood there.

"Master Zero what about the rest of us?" Psycho Red asked

"Your time to attack will come soon." Zero said

Meanwhile back in Silver Hills outside Wes's mansion Austin was training with his Wolf Sword when Wes walked out.

"Morning." Wes said

"True sorry I woke you guys up." Austin said

"It's fine Austin." Wes said

Just then Eric's silver guardian truck pulled up and both Eric and Taylor hopped out.

"You weren't kidding by the fact he changed." Taylor said

Austin was wearing a Black Singlet and Black sweatpants. Just then Austin stopped moving and blocked a Sword that appeared just then Psycho Black showed up holding the Sword.

"Psycho Black?" Wes asked

"But I thought Leo's team and Andros's team defeated them." Eric said

"He may look like the same Psycho Black but he was built using Zero's technology." Austin said

"Correct Master Zero gave me life to defeat you Black Ranger." Psycho Black said

"Then bring it on." Austin said

Austin sent Psycho Black flying backwards and made his hands glow black.

"Beast Unleashed." Austin said

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

Austin then morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger. Psycho Black stood up and looked at the Black Wolf Ranger.

"This does not compute you are not supposed to have Gold Armor." Psycho Black said

"Well then I guess Zero hasn't been doing his homework then." Austin said

"I'll destroy you." Psycho Black said

"Bring it on." Austin said

The two Rangers charged at each other but Psycho Black was the only one sent backwards. Austin then charged at Psycho Black and sent him to the ground and back flipped away before making his Wolf Sword disappear. Psycho Black stood up and looked at the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Ha you just left yourself defenseless." Psycho Black said

"What makes you think that?" Austin asked as he pulled out his Daggers

"Ha those things won't help you." Psycho Black said

"You know every enemy has made that same mistake." Austin said

"What?" Psycho Black asked

"Wolf Blades." Austin said

Just then the two Daggers transformed into the Wolf Blades. Psycho Black stepped backwards in shock

"Ready for round 2?" Austin asked

"This does not compute your Ranger powers shouldn't have the Wolf Blades." Psycho Black said

"Like I said Zero never did his homework." Austin said coldly

Austin then charged at Psycho Black. Meanwhile back in space inside the Space Ship. One of the crew members walked up to Zero.

"Master Zero we are near Earth also Psycho Black is losing to the Black Wolf Ranger." The crew member said

"I figured as much I should have done more research on him ah well. You six go down to Crystal Beach and take care of the other six Rangers." Zero said

"Yes Master Zero." Psycho Red said

The six Psycho Rangers teleported away. Meanwhile in Crystal Beach in the park Anthony was walking along when all of a sudden Psycho Red appeared in front of him.

"What the Psycho Red?" Anthony asked

"That's right and I'm here to destroy you." Psycho Red said

"You want me come and get me." Anthony said as he made his Morpher appear.

"Bring it on Red Ranger." Psycho Red said

"Beast Unleashed." Anthony said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out

Anthony pulled out his Falcon Saber and started fighting Psycho Red who was also holding a Saber. Meanwhile in the city Arian and Ryan were walking along when Psycho Green and Psycho Blue both showed up.

"What the?" Arian asked

"Psycho Blue and a new Psycho Ranger?" Ryan asked

"That's right this is Psycho Green. You two Rangers are going down." Psycho Blue said

"Not on our watch." Arian said as he and Ryan made there morphers appear.

"Beast Unleashed." The Two Rangers said

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

Arian pulled out his Frog Axe and started fighting Psycho Green who also had an Axe. While Ryan pulled out his Sting Shield/Bow and started to fight Psycho Blue who was also holding a Shield/Bow. Meanwhile outside Amy's place Tiffany and Amy walked out of Amy's place heading towards the Youth Centre when Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow both showed up.

"Psycho Pink?" Tiffany asked

"Psycho Yellow?" Amy asked

"Got that right." Psycho Yellow said

"You Rangers are going down." Psycho Pink said

"You won't win." Tiffany said as she and Amy made there morphers appear

"We'll see." Psycho Pink said

"Beast Unleashed." The two Rangers said

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out

Amy pulled out her Panther Lance and started fighting Psycho Yellow who also had a Lance while Tiffany pulled out her Hyena Daggers and started fighting Psycho Pink who also had Daggers. Meanwhile outside Billy's place Billy was at his car when Psycho Silver showed up.

"Psycho Silver?" Billy asked

"Got that right." Psycho Silver said

"What the hell do you want?" Billy asked

"Your destruction." Psycho Silver said

"Heard that before and I'm still here." Billy said as he made his morpher appear.

"Ha but this time it will be your last." Psycho Silver said

"Beast Unleashed." Billy said

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called out

Billy then pulled out his Cougar Twin Swords and started fighting Psycho Silver who also had twin swords. Meanwhile back out in space inside Zero's space ship.

"Create the barrier so none of the Rangers can teleport away." Zero said

"Yes sir." One of the Crew Members said

Just then the Space Ship fired a barrier around the planet. Meanwhile back in Silver Hills in front of Wes's place. Psycho Black was sent flying by Austin's kick but dug in his heels and stopped but was too late to react when Austin appeared glowing Black and gold and then he slashed Psycho Black twice causing Psycho Black to spark uncontrollably

"No this can't be happening." Psycho Black said

"Oh yes it can you over grown scrap heap." Austin said

"Master Zero's plan is already in motion you won't save your friends in time for there is a barrier around the planet that prevents you from teleporting." Psycho Black said

"I'll save the other rangers." Austin said

"Ha right now each one of them is fighting a Psycho Ranger they don't stand a chance." Psycho Black said

Just then Psycho Black fell to the ground and blew up. Austin powered down and growled. Eric and Wes both ran up.

"You ok?" Wes asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

"Now what?" Wes asked

"First I need to have a shower and get changed then break every speed limit getting back to Crystal Beach before the other Rangers are destroyed." Austin said

The four silver Guardians nodded and Austin went back inside. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the park Anthony was sent flying into a tree.

"Ha you are pathetic." Psycho Red said

Psycho Red grabbed Anthony and punched him in the guts causing him to power down. Psycho Red then teleported away with Anthony. Meanwhile back in front of Amy's place Tiffany and Amy were both sent flying and they both ended up powering down.

"You Rangers don't stand a chance against us." Psycho Pink said

"You won't win." Tiffany said

"Oh but we will you see your just a means to an end our master is in need of revenge against your Black Ranger." Psycho Yellow said

"So we're bait." Amy said

"Correct." Psycho Pink said

The two Psycho Rangers grabbed Tiffany and Amy and teleported away. Meanwhile outside Billy's place Billy charged up his Swords and sent out ice waves that hit a froze Psycho Silver and then Billy slice kicked Psycho Silver causing him to split in two.

"You may have defeated me Silver Ranger but your other Rangers aren't so lucky." Silver Psycho said

"Where are they?" Billy asked

"You'll find out." Psycho Silver said

Psycho Silver then blew up but before Billy could turn around he was struck in the back on the neck knocking him out cold and caused him to also power down. Zero then picked Billy up. Zero smirked and teleported away with Billy. Meanwhile in the city Arian and Ryan were both sent flying into the wall causing them to power down just then Zero, Psycho Red, Yellow and Pink showed up holding Anthony, Tiffany, Amy and Billy.

No guys. Ryan said

What have you done to them? Arian asked

Nothing there just out cold. Psycho Red said

Psycho Red, Pink and Yellow threw the three Rangers at Ryan and Arian. Then Zero threw Billy at Ryan and Arian. All four knocked out Rangers then woke up.

"We're in the city." Anthony said

"Yes and you're my prisoners." Zero said

"Who are you?" Billy asked

"I am Zero a bounty hunter and I've got a score to settle with your Black Ranger. He killed my brother and destroyed Psycho Black. But he also gave me this scar that won't heal." Zero said

"Can't say I'm surprised you piss off the Black Ranger he'll destroy you." Billy said

"Yes the Black Ranger is powerful. I underestimated him ten years ago but not this time." Zero said

Zero then zapped all six Rangers causing them to morph.

"What the?" Anthony asked

"Why did you cause us to morph?" Amy asked

"Simple you six are here to keep these five entertained until the real opponent gets here." Zero said

"You're sick." Billy said

"Not sick just evil." Zero said

Anthony growled and pulled out the Bear Saber, Tiffany pulled out the Cheetah Daggers, Arian pulled out the Jaguar Axe, Amy pulled out the White Tiger Lance, Ryan pulled out the Lion Shield/Bow and Billy pulled out the Golden Phoenix Staff and all six started fighting the final five Psycho Rangers. Meanwhile back in Silver Hills outside Wes's house. Austin was at his motorbike dressed in a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless Top, Black Jeans and Black Boots his back pack and laptop bag were strapped down to his Motorbike. Austin then put his helmet on.

"Austin, be careful." Jen said

"I'll try but going against a Bounty Hunter isn't exactly a thing I can be careful about." Austin said

"True." Jen said

"Good luck." Wes said

Austin nodded and hopped on his Motorbike.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help?" Eric asked

"I'm sure this is something I need to do on my own." Austin said

"Get going." Taylor said

Austin nodded and drove off. The four veteran Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile on the road Austin drove along.

"Tommy do you read me?" Austin asked

"Yeah I read you Austin what's going on?" Tommy asked

"I need help with something." Austin said

"What's that?" Tommy asked

"Do you know where the Space Rangers are?" Austin asked

"Yeah there on KO 35." Tommy said

"Contact them I need them to destroy Zero's space ship." Austin said

"Who's Zero?" Tommy asked

"He's a bounty hunter the space ship need to be destroyed otherwise none of us Rangers can teleport." Austin said

"I'll get on it." Tommy said

"Thanks." Austin said

Tommy cut the communication and Austin sped off as fast as he was allowed. Meanwhile in Reefside Tommy grabbed his communicator.

"TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Andros or Zhane do any of you read me?" Tommy asked

"I read you Tommy." TJ said

"Ah TJ. Listen we need help." Tommy said

"What for?" TJ asked

"The new Rangers are going against a bounty hunter named Zero and his space ship has created a barrier preventing them from teleporting. We need you guys to destroy the Space Ship." Tommy said

"Sure thing. Wait isn't that the team with the Black Wolf Ranger?" TJ asked

"The very one." Tommy said

"We'll get right on it." TJ said

"Thanks." Tommy said

Tommy cut the communication. Meanwhile on KO35 TJ walked up to the other Space Rangers.

"Hey guys." TJ said

"What's up?" Cassie asked

"We have a problem. It appears that a bounty hunter named Zero has appeared on Earth and his ship has sent out a special barrier that prevents the new Rangers from teleporting." TJ said

"Wait would that be the Rangers with the Black Wolf Ranger?" Carlos asked

"Yep the very one." TJ said

"Let's go." Andros said

The six Space Rangers headed into the Astro Megaship and took off. Inside the Astro Megaship the Rangers looked at the screen and saw Crystal Beach more importantly The Six Beast Unleashed Rangers losing to five Psycho Rangers.

"It can't be." Cassie said

"Looks like Zero has created his own Psycho Rangers. Psycho Silver and Black must have been destroyed." Andros said

"Let's get going we have to help them." Carlos said

"I agree." Zhane said

"Activate Hyper Drive." Andros said

"Activating Hyper Drive." Cassie said

"I hope we can get there in time." Ashley said

"Same here." Andros said

The Astro Megaship kicked it into Hyper Drive and sped off towards Earth

End of Zero and the Evil Rangers Part3

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	37. Black Werewolf Ranger Part4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Black Werewolf Ranger Part4**

Back out in Space in the Astro Megaship the Six Space Rangers were looking at the screen.

"This is not good." Carlos said

"I'll say the Rangers are getting beaten badly." Andros said

"We have to destroy that barrier." TJ said

"We need to get there first." Zhane said

"True." Cassie said

"Come on less worrying about them and more on getting there and finding Zero's space ship and destroying it." Ashley said

The other five Space Rangers nodded and they all left. Meanwhile back on the road Austin was near the city limits of Crystal Beach.

"Hang on a little longer guys I'm coming." Austin thought as he and his bike started to glow

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out

Austin then morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and his motorbike transformed into the Wolf Cycle. He then sped off knowing that he didn't have much time. Meanwhile in the city of Crystal Beach. The Rangers were having a bad time against the Psycho Rangers. Anthony and Billy were trying to hold off Psycho Red, Tiffany was trying to hold off Psycho Pink, Ryan was trying to hold off Psycho Blue, Amy was trying to hold off Psycho Yellow and Arian was trying to hold off Psycho Green. Zero just laughed.

"You rangers are pathetic you can't even defeat these guys." Zero said

Just then a Black energy Blur sent Zero flying into a wall then it attacked the Psycho Rangers and sent them flying as well before landing in front of the Beast Unleashed Rangers and revealed itself to be the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Great timing." Anthony said

"Thanks sorry I'm late I was taking care of Psycho Black in Silver Hills." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No problem." Tiffany said

The Black Wolf Ranger pulled out his Wolf Sword and looked at Zero and the Psycho Rangers as they stood up.

"Well if it isn't my old enemy the Black Wolf Ranger." Zero said

"I see you haven't changed much in Ten years." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But you have." Zero said

"Of course I was just a little kid back then but I grew up unlike you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ha you think you can defeat me. I've had years of training you've had what ten after what I did." Zero said

"You killed Angelus and his innocent three year old daughter for what? Anger, Money, Greed or was it jealously for the fact he married someone you fell in love with?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"It was for the bounty on his head." Zero said

"Just like your brother?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"What?" Zero asked

"Isn't that why you headed here not to help him or to get revenge it was for the fact your brother had a rather large bounty on his head?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"So you know that my brother needed to be killed I must say I'm impressed that you were the one that killed him I guess ten years of training does pay off but don't think you'll win." Zero said

"You know me better then that Zero I don't intend to win. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. This time I'll finish what we started all those years ago." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You couldn't do anything to me then what makes you think you can hurt me now?" Zero asked

"Funny I remember slashing your chest open." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"That was pure luck and miscalculation on my part." Zero said

"Hey don't go away mad just die." The Black Wolf Ranger said with nothing but malice in his tone

Zero stepped back he realized that the Black Wolf Ranger wasn't the scared kid he met ten years ago in fact the Black Wolf Ranger was actually making him rethink his plan. Meanwhile out in space The Astro Megaship appeared outside the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the Astro Megaship.

"Looks like the Black Wolf has things under control." TJ said

"Let's help him out by making sure Zero doesn't have a ship to run away too." Zhane said

"Lock on to the target." Andros said

"Locking on." Ashley said

"Lasers at full power." Cassie said

"Locked on and ready at your command." Carlos said

"Fire." Andros said

Back out in Space the Astro Megaship fired at Zero's space ship blowing it up. Meanwhile back on Earth in Crystal Beach everyone saw a giant explosion in the sky.

"Well it appears that the Space Rangers did their job now us good Rangers can teleport." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No my space ship. You'll pay for that." Zero said

"We'll see Zero." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Psycho Pink and Yellow attack him." Zero said

Psycho Pink and Yellow both charged at the Black Wolf Ranger. But he dodged the Yellow Psycho Ranger's attack and kicked Psycho Pink into Psycho Green and sent both of them flying into a wall. Psycho Yellow went to attack The Black Wolf Ranger but he disappeared and reappeared behind Psycho Yellow and kicked her into Psycho Blue and sent them both into the wall.

"Is that the best you've got?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You haven't seen anything yet." Zero said

The Black Wolf Ranger used his Sword and blocked the attack that was coming at him from behind. Just then Zero's arm and his Sword appeared behind the Black Wolf Ranger.

"What the?" Zero asked

"Do you really think I'll be that stupid as to fall for the same trick that you used to kill Angelus?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

Zero growled as the Black Wolf Ranger used his Sword and flung the Arm and sword back at Zero. Zero caught his arm and placed it back on his body.

"Well it appears that I underestimated you Black Wolf." Zero said

The Black Wolf Ranger then threw his Sword backwards and stabbed Psycho Red in the guts causing Psycho Red to fall to the ground and blow up. The Sword then flew back to The Black Wolf Ranger's hand.

"How did you?" Zero asked

"Simple I learned from my mistakes also I noticed that every other Psycho Ranger but Red was still with you so I figured that you use an old trick to distract me while you send Psycho Red to grab one of the Rangers and use them to stop me from attack you. Just like you did to me ten years ago." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The six other Beast Unleashed Rangers were impressed at the Black Ranger's skills.

"Man I never knew he was this cool." Arian said

"I know." Ryan said

"Who knew that he took the time to focus that much." Amy said

"Not me. Looks like Zero made a grave error." Tiffany said

"Yeah never underestimate the Black Wolf Ranger." Anthony said

"Seems like Zero keeps thinking that the Black Wolf Ranger is the same person he fought back them but he didn't realize that people change." Billy said

Zero growled at the Black Wolf Ranger while Psycho Pink, Green, Blue and Yellow all looked on.

"You'll pay for that." Zero said

"Why should I pay for your underhanded tactics? You may be more experienced then me but your still the same coward you were back then." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I'm no coward." Zero said

"You killed a three year old girl who was completely harmless. You used your underhanded tactics to kill Angelus. You tried the same tactic of trying to get Psycho Red to hold one of the Rangers as a hostage." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he started to glow Black.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"But I won't let your evil live on any longer. You'll pay for what you've done Zero and I'll make sure of it. I'm not fighting for revenge or for the bounty I'm fighting to put an end to my past so I can concentrate on my future. Also I'm fighting for a friend who wants to have some closer knowing that her father's killer is dead." The Black Wolf Ranger said as his sword disappeared.

Zero laughed and looked at the Black Wolf Ranger.

"You really think your idol threat is going to scare me you and I both know you don't have the power to take me down." Zero said

"Oh but I do Zero. I do have the power to stop you a power that was tapped as soon as the other rangers showed themselves. Also I don't make threats I make promises." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Zero stepped back just then a black ring appeared around The Black Wolf Ranger and then it turned into a Black Beam of Energy. Just then The Black Wolf Ranger's Gold armor disappeared. The white Boots turned Black and his spandex pants gained ripped blue jeans, on his chest a brown cross wards belt appeared and attached to the now Black Belt around his waist. His gloves gained claws and brass knuckles and his right arm gained metal around it. His helmet gained two gold earrings at the top of the left ear and the wolf mouth gained more teeth. Just then the Black Wolf Ranger moved his arm and destroyed the Black Beam of Light.

"What the hell?" Zero asked

"Allow me to introduce my Beast out Form. Black Werewolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"This is impossible." Zero said

"Oh it's quite possible." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Hey Billy did you know about Beast Out?" Anthony asked

"Yeah but I thought it could never happen but it appears it can." Billy said

Zero stepped back he had never felt such power. The kid he knew ten years ago was indeed a lot different and the fact it scared him more at how much control the kid had over the powers.

"Scared Zero?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I'm not scared of anything." Zero said

"Then why did you step backwards and why are you shaking?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

Zero looked at his hand and realized it was shaking. Zero growled and looked at the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Psycho Rangers destroy him." Zero said

The four Psycho rangers all charged at The Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger dodged Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow and Psycho Green's attacks and slammed his fist through Psycho Pink's guts causing her to blow up. Psycho Yellow charged but The Black Wolf Ranger slammed his arm into Psycho Yellow slicing her in half and causing her to blow up.

"No way." Zero said

"Way." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger then disappeared and reappeared behind Psycho Green and kicked Psycho Green hard enough that his foot went clean through Psycho Green blowing him up.

"Awesome." Anthony said

"That is so cool." Ryan said

"His speed and power have greatly increased." Billy said

Just then Psycho Blue decided to go after the fallen Rangers but The Black Wolf Ranger dashed after him and caught up with Psycho Blue and grabbed him by the head and ripped it off before slice kicking Psycho Blue's body in half causing all three body parts to blow up. The Black Wolf Ranger turned around and faced Zero who was standing there in shock.

"Shocking how the kid you didn't kill all those years ago just destroyed four of your creations without breaking a sweat." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You'll pay for that." Zero said

"Then come and get me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Zero put his hands together and shot out a ball of energy. The Black Wolf Ranger put his hands together and used his claws to grab the ball of energy.

"Impossible." Zero said

"Nothing is impossible." Billy said as he stood up

"Being a Ranger taught us that." Tiffany said as she stood up

The Black Wolf Ranger then sent the ball of energy back at Zero. The ball of energy hit Zero and sent him flying but also destroyed his chest armor revealing the scar that the Black Wolf Ranger had given him ten years ago.

"But my armor is supposed to be indestructible." Zero said

"Nothing is without weakness also when the armor was made it was never stated that it was indestructible to your own attacks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Stop mocking me." Zero said angrily

"Awe is the big bad Bounty Hunter Angry?" Anthony asked as he stood up

"At the Black Wolf for destroying your armor with your own attack?" Arian asked as he stood up

Zero growled. Just then The Black Wolf Ranger charged and plowed his hand into the wound. Zero cried out in pain as the Black Wolf Ranger removed his hand. Zero coughed up blood and pulled out his Sword and slashed at The Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger caught the Sword with his right hand and sliced off Zero's arm with his left clawed hand. Zero cried out in pain as sparks shot out of his arm.

"Looks like you've gain half a robotic body otherwise that scar would have killed you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"How can you be so cruel?" Zero asked

"Simple I've seen so much death and destruction it doesn't bother me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You see Zero he's not the same kid he was Ten Years ago." Amy said as she stood up.

"He's all grown up and more than willing to destroy you." Ryan said as she stood up.

"This can't be happening." Zero said

"Oh it can't Zero your time is up." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Zero growled and went to kick the Black Wolf Ranger but he disappeared and reappeared on top of a pole still holding Zero's robotic arm. The Black Wolf Ranger then squeezed the Arm and shattered it into pieces but caught Zero's sword.

"You have honor you wouldn't kill me with my own sword." Zero said

"Your right I wouldn't kill you with your own Sword." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then a Black beam of light appeared in the Black Wolf Ranger's left hand and revealed to be a sword length box. The Black Wolf Ranger placed the Sword into the Box and it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Zero asked

"Sorry but if you want that back you'll have to kill me." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Zero fired an energy blast out of his right arm but the Black Wolf Ranger deflected it back and sent Zero flying into another wall. The Black Wolf Ranger then jumped down off the pole and landed on the ground and then made his whole body glow black. Zero then stood up. But before he could do anything a Giant Wolf Spirit shot out of the Black Wolf Ranger and attacked Zero. Just then Zero cried out in pain and then opened his eyes and was the Black Wolf Ranger charging at him with his right arm glowing with Black energy.

"No don't do this." Zero said

"Too late." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger charged and went past Zero slicing him with his Right arm before stopping behind Zero and making his arm stop glowing. Zero then fell to the ground and blew up. The Black Wolf Ranger then powered down to his Ranger form and his Golden Armor returned. The other Rangers all then ran up.

"That was awesome." Arian said

"How did you?" Anthony asked

"It's a special power yours are different to mine and Billy doesn't have one." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Why don't I have one?" Billy asked

"Your powers are just as strong as a Beast Out you just hold back." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So who are you?" Arian asked

"Until my superiors tell me otherwise I can't tell you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You mean Zoltar?" Billy asked

"Oh yeah." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Thanks again but can you answer Anthony's question?" Tiffany asked

"Beast Out is a power sort of like Dino Thunder's Super Dino Mode or Mystic Force's legendary mode. It incorporates the human and beasts to become one. For me it's the Black Werewolf Ranger. But for you five it's a little different." The Black Wolf Rangers said

"What do you mean?" Amy asked

"I mean that you five have two animal spirits so the Beast out Mode will allow you to use the second spirit as a Ranger form. But it will have differences in the suit as well." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Figures." Arian said

"How do we activate it?" Ryan asked

"It all depends on the situation." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I get it like the fact you were fighting for a friend." Tiffany said

"Exactly." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Well I think we all need to go home." Anthony said

The other six Rangers nodded and all seven Rangers teleported away. Later at Austin's place Austin had powered down and was packing a suitcase. Just then Logan the wolf spirit showed up.

"Normally you pack an overnight bag." Logan said

"I know but I need time away." Austin said

"Where are you going?" Logan asked

"To Miami for a couple of weeks maybe I don't know." Austin said

Logan nodded and disappeared. Austin grabbed the box holding Zero's sword and then closed his suitcase. Austin then teleported off. A bit later in Miami Austin teleported down in front of Buffy and Alexander's house. Austin smiled and walked up to the door. Lucky he just went with a White sleeveless Top, Black shorts and Black sneakers. Austin then rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened and Austin found himself in a hug.

"Austin I can't believe you're here." Buffy said

"Buffy need air." Austin said chocked out

Buffy let go of Austin and smiled noticing a suitcase and a box.

"What's with the box?" Buffy asked

"How about you ask me inside?" Austin asked

Buffy nodded and Austin picked up the box and suitcase and the two walked inside. A bit later Austin and Buffy were in the living room when Alexander walked in.

"Austin." Alexander said

"Hey Alex." Austin said

"Good at least your calling me that or Xander." Alexander said

"Calling you Xander would remind me of the Green Mystic Force Ranger." Austin said

"Ah." Alexander said

"So what's in the box?" Buffy asked

"Open it and find out." Austin said

Buffy picked up the box and opened it and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my god." Buffy said

"What is it?" Alexander asked

"It's Zero's sword you did it you killed him." Buffy said

"Yep thought you'd like to have the sword that took your father's life." Austin said

"Thank you so much." Buffy said

"So how long are you staying?" Alexander asked

"Until the wedding." Austin said

"But that's in a week's time." Buffy said

"Can you handle me being here until then?" Austin asked

"Course. You're like the brother I wish I had. I just have one question?" Buffy asked

"Go ahead." Austin said

"Why do you sound and look older?" Buffy asked

"Because Soul Hunter's spell is gone and I'm back to my original age of Twenty one except of eighteen." Austin said

"That's great." Alexander said

"I'll go get some drinks." Buffy said

Austin smiled as Buffy walked off. Alexander then sat down.

"I can't believe you did it." Alexander said

"I needed to do it in order to full fill a promise and move on with my life." Austin said

Alexander nodded and looked at Austin and noticed the Kanji symbol for Wolf tattooed on Austin's right shoulder.

"Figures you'd have to get that." Alexander said

"True." Austin said

Just then Buffy came back in with sodas. Austin smiled he never really had friends or family growing up these guys were like his older brother and sister.

"So what's wrong that you came all the way out here?" Buffy asked

"I had to get away I found out that I was adopted." Austin said

"Oh boy." Alexander said

"Yeah I just needed to get away from Crystal Beach away from the monsters away from everything for a while." Austin said

"It's weird not seeing you with a Leather Jacket." Buffy said

"Too hot." Austin said

"That never stopped you before." Alexander said

"True if my powers get too annoying I'll put it on." Austin said

The two nodded.

"So what's the theme for the wedding?" Austin asked

"Just a plain normal wedding." Alexander said

"Good I could for something normal right now." Austin said

"True." Buffy said

"Is this a private party?" Logan asked as he showed up.

"Hey Logan." Alexander said

"Hello Alex." Logan said

"Awe my favorite wolf spirit is here." Buffy said

"I'm the only wolf spirit you know." Logan said

"True I just like saying it." Buffy said

"So who's going to be the one to give you away to Alex?" Austin asked

"Giles." Buffy said

"He'd be honored." Austin said

"That's the point." Buffy said

"What about maid of honor?" Austin asked

"A friend of mine don't worry she can't dance for the life of her." Buffy said

Austin laughed and looked at Alexander.

"You ok bro?" Austin asked

"Yeah it's just nice to hear you laugh." Alex said

"It's nice to be able to open up." Austin said

"I know my father would be proud of what you've done." Buffy said

"Thanks." Austin said

The three talked about what they did and what they're doing now until it got too late for even three adults to stay awake so they all went to bed.

End of Black Werewolf Ranger Part4

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and please no flames.


	38. Quest for the Dragon Sword Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Quest for the Dragon Sword Part1**

Two weeks had passed since Austin killed Zero Austin was getting used to being a twenty one year old at least he didn't have Jessica to worry about. Anyway Austin was at Billy's place having a drink and chat with Billy.

"So you're saying that you were trained by a bounty hunter?" Billy asked

"Yeah I was. His name was Angelus a very powerful Galactic Bounty Hunter. He came to earth to start a new life he did but when he saw me he wanted to teach me how to use a sword. So he taught me." Austin said

"So where were you?" Billy asked

"Miami attending a wedding. I just needed to get away from all this and clear my head it was also to deliver Zero's sword to a friend I consider my sister." Austin said

"Let me guess closer." Billy said

"We all need it sooner or later. Truth is I still don't have closer because the guy who killed the family I had been living with mysteriously disappeared as fast as he appeared." Austin said

"You mean that Car Crash was intentional." Billy said

"It seems like it." Austin said

"You know it's nice to talk to someone who isn't a teenager." Billy said

Austin chuckled and drank his water. Billy looked on and couldn't believe how much Austin looked like Jason.

"So will you be able to reveal your identity?" Billy asked

"Not yet." Austin said

"Waiting to see if Castrill comes back?" Billy asked

"That and waiting until Dragoon is defeated." Austin said

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Billy asked

"Well knowing Scorpio he's most probably going to fight Anthony in a life or death fight." Austin said

"He would too." Billy said

"But that's what Castrill did with Tiffany but I can still sense Castrill which means Emperor Zrake has something to do with this." Austin said

Billy nodded unlike the other Rangers Austin was more in tune with his Wolf Spirit. Austin took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Sorry but after I used my powers a while ago my body is still recovering from it." Austin said

"Well you did defeat five enemies." Billy said

"Yeah and I have two weeks left until my body is fully healed." Austin said

"So that's why you've been doing nothing." Billy said

"It's not my choice really depending on how many enemies I take down determines how many weeks also with the Beast Out form I have a feeling it might be one more week I don't know." Austin said

Billy looked on while Austin sat there. Billy then noticed a lone tear fall down Austin's face.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked

"Sorry I was just thinking of the people who I thought were my family." Austin said

"Don't worry Austin you'll find your true family and get the Answers you seek." Billy said

"I hope so." Austin said

Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Dragoon's final five monsters were all standing around. One was Body Changer the sister of Body Snatcher, Blizzard, Storm, Scorpio and Weapons Master. Weapons Master was a robotic monster the last of Castrill's creations. Just then Lord Dragoon showed up.

"Master why have you asked us here?" Body Changer asked

"Because we are going on a quest to gain a weapon strong enough to take down the Rangers." Lord Dragoon said

"What weapon?" Body Changer asked

"The Dragon Sword. Or better known as the Sword of Dragious." Lord Dragoon said

"But that sword can't be used by evil." Scorpio said

"Oh yes it can cause I have a special gauntlet that allows me to handle the sword without it knowing that I'm evil." Dragoon said

"Then what are we waiting for let's go find this sword." Storm said

"I agree the more we talk the less chance we have of finding it." Blizzard said

"Then let's go my faithful minions." Dragoon said

The six evil beings teleported away. Later at Austin's place Austin was washing his SUV when a jeep pulled up outside his place. Austin looked and saw Mack and Andrew Hartford.

"Father and Son day?" Austin asked

"So the rumor is true you are older." Mack said

"Actually I'm back to my original age." Austin said

"Cool anyway we have a problem." Mack said

Austin finished washing his SUV and turned to Mack and Andrew.

"What kind of problem?" Austin asked as he leant against his SUV

"We found something that we think might belong to your team." Andrew said

"What?" Austin asked

"Ever hear of the Sword of Dragious?" Andrew asked

"Yeah a very powerful sword used by Dragious himself no evil can touch it without turning to ash. I've used it once before since Angelus had it why?" Austin asked

"Well we were attacked by Dragoon's Dragos and he stole a gauntlet that allows him to use the sword." Andrew said

"Shit." Austin said

"Yeah but we know that your team is the only one capable of handling the Sword." Mack said

"Where is it?" Austin asked

"In Australia. But where we can't tell even our instruments can't get a lock on it." Andrew said

"That's because it constantly moves." Austin said

"Exactly." Mack said

"Well the students of Crystal Beach High are going to Australia for a special meeting." Austin said

"Good. Let us know if you need any help." Mack said

"Will do." Austin said

Mack and Andrew both left while Austin looked on. Austin then pressed his sunglasses and his communicator activated.

"Billy." Austin said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Do you think I can hitch a ride to Australia?" Austin asked

"Why?" Billy asked

"Dragious is after a special sword known as the Sword of Dragious or Dragon Sword. It's very powerful." Austin said

"Not good." Billy said

"Exactly." Austin said

"Actually you can head to Australia and we'll meet you there." Billy said

"Good idea." Austin said

The next day in Crystal Beach High Anthony was at his locker when the other four Rangers walked up.

"I can't believe we're going to Australia." Amy said

"I know the place where I was born this is great." Ryan said

"Wait you were born in Australia?" Arian asked

"Yeah." Ryan said

"Cool." Tiffany said

"Hey." Billy said as he walked up

"Hey." Anthony said

"Sorry but we have a problem." Billy said

"What?" Anthony asked

"Come on." Billy said

The six Rangers entered Billy's classroom and Billy closed the door.

"What's up?" Ryan asked

"It appears that Dragoon is heading to Australia to gain a special sword that can easily destroy us." Billy said

"How do you know?" Tiffany asked

"I heard it from the Black Wolf Ranger who heard it from his friends the Operation Overdrive Rangers." Billy said

"Who doesn't he know?" Amy asked

"I'll get back to you on that." Billy said

"Well we need to get to that sword first." Anthony said

"Just be on guard." Billy said

"We will." Anthony said

The next day all six rangers plus a lot of students were getting ready to head to Australia. Just then Austin showed up.

"Austin hey." Anthony said

"Hey you guys heading Down Under?" Austin asked

"Yeah are you?" Anthony asked

"Yeah I was thinking of seeing the Blue Lake." Austin said

"Cool." Amy said

"The flight to Adelaide Australia is now ready for boarding. The announcer said

"Well that's my flight." Austin said

"Later." Anthony said

Austin nodded and walked off.

"So where are we going?" Amy asked

"Sydney." Billy said

"Cool." Amy said

A couple of days later in Sydney Australia the Rangers were at a restaurant having something to eat.

"Man this is nice." Anthony said

"Yeah I'll say." Tiffany said

"We have to be careful. We don't know when or where Dragious is going to strike." Billy said

"Good point." Ryan said

"G Day mates." A voice said

Just then the six Rangers looked and saw a muscular man wearing a White shirt, Black Jeans and Black boots. He also had Brown almost crew cut hair and blue eyes.

"Uncle Mark." Anthony said

Anthony hugged his uncle.

"You know this guy?" Amy asked

"Know him he's my uncle." Anthony said

"I'm Mark Stevens. Or I should say Dr. Mark Stevens." Mark said

"Cool." Tiffany said

"Oh sorry. Mark. This is my tech teach Dr. Billy Cranston, My best friends Amy, Ryan and Arian and my girlfriend Tiffany." Anthony said

"Nice to meet you all and nice to finally put a face to the name. You were right Anthony Tiffany is beautiful." Mark said

"So what are you doing here I thought you'd be working." Anthony said

"Well my brother called and told me you'd be down also I'm up for some vacation time so I figure why not see my favorite nephew." Mark said

"Thanks." Anthony said

"So would you six like a tour of Sydney?" Mark asked

"You bet." The six said

After they paid for their meal. Mark showed the six around Sydney. Meanwhile in the Museum Dragoon and his minions were angry they didn't find the sword.

"Damn it the sword isn't here." Dragoon said

"It must have been moved but where?" Body Changer asked

"That's it. Weapons Master you head over to Adelaide. Scorpio you stay here just in case it comes back. Storm you head over to Perth. Blizzard you head over to Melbourne and Body Changer your coming with me to Brisbane." Lord Dragoon said

"Yes sir." The five Warriors said

Dragoon, Storm, Blizzard, Weapons Master and Body Changer all teleported off while Scorpio stayed behind. Meanwhile back in the city the six Rangers and Mark were at a local café having a drink.

"So Mark, are you a doctor in medicine?" Billy asked

"Nope I'm a professor in Archeology. I'm also a part time Treasure Hunter." Mark said

"That's true." Anthony said

"Cool. So did you ever find a sword of Dragious?" Amy asked

"Ah yes the Sword of Dragious. Yeah we did but we're keeping it well hidden until the Black Wolf Ranger of Beast Unleashed shows up to get it." Mark said

"You know about Beast Unleashed?" Anthony asked

"Oh yeah I do I watch the news I must say that the Red Falcon Ranger is a lot stronger then the Red Phoenix Ranger in defense." Mark said

"True." Anthony said

"Can we see the sword?" Tiffany asked

"Sorry but it's not allowed for the public to see." Mark said

"Dang." Tiffany said

"But I can give you a sneak peak at it if you want?" Mark asked

"Yeah." The five teens said

"Alright then." Mark said

The five teens along with Billy and Mark walked off after paying for their drinks. Later at the Museum the five teens along with Billy and Mark walked in and saw the guards on the ground out cold.

"What the?" Mark asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"Hey you ok?" Mark asked

"Six strange creatures came in and attacked." The Guard said before losing consciousness.

The five teens looked at each other then at Billy.

"What could they be after?" Mark asked

"The sword." Tiffany said

"Great." Mark said

Just then there was an explosion and everyone saw Scorpio.

"What the hell?" Mark asked

"I am Scorpio you must be the person who uncovered the sword." Scorpio said

"So what if I am?" Mark asked

"Then you will give me the sword." Scorpio said

"Like I'll hand it over to you." Mark said

"Then feel my sting." Scorpio said

Scorpio threw his sword but Mark caught it in his hands. Scorpio looked on confused as Mark threw the sword back at Scorpio.

"Now would be a good time to run." Anthony said

"I'll say." Tiffany said

The five teens along with Billy and Mark all ran off. Scorpio chased after them. Outside the Museum the five teens, Mark and Billy ran out of the Museum. Just then Scorpio shot out.

"You will give me the sword." Scorpio said

"Never." Mark said

"Then we'll do this the hard way." Scorpio said

"Run." Billy said

Mark just nodded and ran off.

"Let's do this." Anthony said

"I'll say no one messes with our friend." Ryan said

"Ready?" Anthony asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other five Rangers said as they made there morphers appear

"Beast Unleashed." The six rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called

The Six Rangers then started fighting Scorpio. Meanwhile in Mount Gambier Austin was walking around the Blue Lake.

"This is actually very nice." Austin said

"Yeah but the Rangers are fighting Scorpio in Sydney." Logan said in Austin's mind

"Let them handle him where are Blizzard and Storm?" Austin asked

"Blizzard is in Melbourne while Storm is in Perth." Logan said

"Do you sense that?" Austin asked

"Yeah it seems that Australia has five hidden Rangers and one is in Sydney." Logan said

"So Zordon created five other Rangers and kept them hidden just in case the Rangers needed help." Austin said

"Seems like it." Logan said

Meanwhile back in Sydney the other Rangers were fighting Scorpio. The six Rangers then were blasted to the ground. All but Anthony ended up powering down.

"Guys." Anthony said

"You're the only target I want Red Ranger." Scorpio said

Just then Scorpio got kicked away and then Anthony looked and saw his Uncle Mark standing there.

"Never mess with my nephew." Mark said

"What the?" Scorpio asked

"You come to my city and expect me to just hand over something as powerful as the Sword of Dragious to you forget it." Mark said

"You will hand that Sword to me." Scorpio said

"Well I don't think so." Mark said

"Why's that?" Scorpio asked

"It's Morphin Time." Mark called out

Just then Mark's wrists had Red Thunder circle them then two devices appeared. Mark then turned out a key of some sort from the device on his left wrist.

"Red Dragon Thunder Power." Mark called out as he connected the two devices through the key.

Just then Mark disappeared in a bright red beam of light when the Light died down there stood a Red Ranger with a White vest with gold lines and a circle showing all five colors on his chest his wrists and the top of his boots had gold rings along with gold rings on his upper arms a fold up dagger on one side of the belt and a fold up sword of the other side of the belt. His helmet looked like that of a dragon.

"Whoa." The six rangers said

"A second Red Ranger?" Scorpio asked

"Actually I'm one of the five hidden Rangers chosen by Zordon and Dragious to protect the Dragon Sword of Dragious from you creeps." Mark said

"Who are you?" Scorpio asked

"Red Dragon Thunder Ranger." Mark said

"You will pay for making a fool out of me." Scorpio said

"Thunder Rod." Mark said

Just then a Red Rod with a silver Blade at the end appeared in Mark's hands.

"Twin Dragon Swords." Mark said

Just then the rod started to glow and then when the light died down. Two Red Handled Swords appeared in Mark's hands.

"Awesome." Anthony said

"You're going down." Scorpio said

Mark started fighting Scorpio. Anthony looked on and felt a fire burning inside his heart. He couldn't believe his idol was actually a Power Ranger like him.

"I have to help my Uncle but the way I am now I can't fight Scorpio. I want to protect my friends. I need to protect my friends and family. No I have to protect my friends and family no matter the risks." Anthony said

Just then Anthony heard a growl and then a Dark Red Beam of Light circled around him. Anthony looked on and saw the Spirit of the Bear.

"Your willingness to protect your friends has awakened your beast out form. My power as the Beast out Dark Red Bear Ranger is now yours to control." The Bear Spirit said

Anthony nodded and then his suit and helmet started to change. His helmet transformed into a Bear head with the visor in its mouth. The color of Anthony's suit changed to Dark Red and Black. He gained claws on his gloves and his chest gained Metal armor along with his arms. The Dark Red beam of light then vanished and everyone saw the new Dark Red Bear Ranger.

"Anthony's Beast Out form." Billy said

"I'll say." Tiffany said

Anthony then charged at Scorpio and knocked him over.

"Awesome." Ryan said

"That is too cool." Arian said

"Yeah Anthony's willingness to protect us unlocked it." Amy said

Just then Scorpio stood up and fired energy blasts at Anthony.

"Defense shield." Anthony said

Just then a Red energy Shield appeared in front of Anthony and the blasts disappeared.

"No." Scorpio said

"This is the final time you mess with me Scorpio." Anthony said

"Don't count on it Ranger." Scorpio said

"Oh trust me I'll count on it. Shield Reflection." Anthony said

Just then the Shield reflected the absorbed blasts back at Scorpio sending him flying. The shield then disappeared and two blades appeared above Anthony's hands.

"Ready Red Dragon?" Anthony asked

"You bet Beast out Dark Red Bear." Mark said

The two then charged with their swords scraping the ground. Just then the two slashed Scorpio as they went past him and held out there swords.

"Impossible I cannot be defeated." Scorpio said

Scorpio then fell down and blew up. Anthony powered down fully and fainted but Mark caught him before he hit the ground. The other Rangers then ran up.

"Is he?" Tiffany asked

"He just fainted I have a feeling that the Beast out Forms take out a lot more power." Mark said

"But how did you?" Billy asked

"I'll explain later come on I'll show you my place." Mark said

The Rangers nodded and followed Mark after he picked Anthony up Bridal style. Meanwhile over in Mount Gambier Austin was having a drink at a local café when he sensed it.

"Anthony unlocked his Beast out." Austin said into his mind

"Yes he did. It seems to be more of a defensive type." Logan said

"Well that makes sense the Bear is the biggest Zord and does have the most defenses." Austin said to Logan

"True." Logan said

Just then Austin felt another wave of energy and mentally growled.

"I sense it too. Scorpio isn't dead." Logan said

"Yeah so where's the next destination for the Rangers?" Austin asked mentally

"Melbourne." Logan said

"Then we better head there and make sure they need help against Blizzard." Austin said

Logan nodded. Austin then paid for his drink and left. Later at Mark's apartment Anthony was on the couch while the rest of the Beast Unleashed Ranger teens were sitting in front of the couch. Billy was sitting on the arm chair just as Mark walked in with sodas for the teens and Coffee for Billy. Mark had powered down when they got to an alley. Mark then sat in his arm chair after handing out the drinks.

"So mind telling is how you gained the power?" Billy asked

"Well it all started back in 1989." Mark said

"I would have been 10 turning 11." Billy said

"Exactly. You see back then Zordon feared that Lord Zedd would try and attack the earth so he asked Alpha to teleport five humans to the command centre. So myself, Joey Peterson, Laura Anderson, Russell Langdon and Samantha Williams were all chosen. We didn't know why. But when we met Zordon he explained that he needed five humans to be special rangers just in case his new Rangers needed help if evil should appear needed help." Mark said

"But he never called you." Billy said

"True. Because we weren't needed you guys had it all under control." Mark said

"Thanks to our leader." Billy said

"No Billy one thing about being a Ranger is never to underestimate yourself. After all you were more of a leader to Tommy." Mark said

"How could I be I mean he's been there as long as I have." Billy said

"No he hasn't if you actually add up his days as Ranger compared to yours you'd actually see yours add up to more before he was part of Dino Thunder." Mark said

"But I don't get why Zordon got you five." Billy said

"Well to begin it was to be protective of you guys he showed us who you were. But then Dragious appeared to all five of us handing us a piece of the Dragon Sword." Mark said

"But wait Austin said he used it." Billy said

"He has he used the Dragon Sword of Angelus which is the twin sword of this." Mark said

So in other words you're the sword's guardian." Billy said

"Yep." Mark said

"But how did you become the Red Ranger and why didn't Zordon ever mention you guys?" Billy asked

"Zordon never mentioned us because we wanted a normal life we needed less stress on us after all being sword piece guardians is tough enough. As to how I became the Red Ranger well I was the only with Red Dragon Aura." Mark said

"Huh?" Billy asked

"Red Dragon Aura the morpher I used is known as an Aura Changer it transforms our Aura allowing us to use the Aura's power." Mark said

"Oh." Billy said

"But I don't get it if you guys are the originals why do you let the Mighty Morphin Rangers say they are?" Tiffany asked

"Because we were never around. Also out of all of us only Joey is upset about that. But the rest of us really don't care. I mean Jason, Rocky, Tommy, TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane, Hunter, Conner, Nick, Leonbow, Mack, Casey and Anthony they all seem to be doing a great job of being Red Rangers." Mark said

"But wait the Thunder Zords were destroyed how come your powers weren't with them?" Ryan asked

"Simple Zordon never gave us our Zords so our powers were never connected to them." Mark said

"Oh." Ryan said

"So what colors are the others?" Amy asked

"Russell is Blue, Samantha is Pink, Laura is Yellow and Joey is Green." Mark said

"Wait Green I thought that Lion Zord was black?" Billy asked

"No it actually belonged to the Green Ranger." Mark said

"Oh." Billy said

Just then they heard a groan and looked. Just then Anthony woke up and then sat up.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah can I just mention I have the coolest Uncle ever?" Anthony asked

"Don't go telling anyone." Mark said

"I won't." Anthony said

"Wait your Texan and your Australian how are you related?" Arian asked

"When I turned 18 and I graduated I moved to Australia and started my new life." Mark said

"So can we see the sword?" Tiffany asked

"Well not all of it like I said I'm one of five guardians that protect the sword. But since you guys are in league with the Black Wolf Ranger I'll give this to you." Mark said

Mark then stood up and walked to his safe and opened it and then pulled out something. Mark then closed his safe and walked back to the Rangers and un-wrapped the item and showed them a Black/Silver Sword handle.

"Wow." Ryan said

"This is the handle of the sword. The Blade was split into four pieces. Samantha has the next piece you need." Mark said

"So where do we find her?" Tiffany asked

"Well she's in Melbourne at the moment visiting her family." Mark said

"Where does she live normally?" Amy asked

"Here you see this apartment is actually Ranger Headquarters for us." Mark said

"No wonder it's huge." Tiffany said

"True." Mark said

"So we head over to Melbourne. Then where?" Ryan asked

"Then you head over to Adelaide and meet up with Samantha's husband Russell he has the next piece of the Sword. Then you head over to Perth and meet up with Joey who has the third piece of the blade and then to Brisbane for the final piece where you'll meet up with Laura Joey's wife." Mark said

"Wait Blue and Pink are together and so are Green and Yellow?" Tiffany asked

"Yep. I'm the only one who didn't marry a ranger." Mark said

The others nodded.

"Look it's late why not spend the night then get your stuff from the hotel and head over to Melbourne in the morning?" Mark asked

"Might as well." Billy said

The five teens nodded their agreement and they spent the rest of the time getting to know Anthony's uncle. Meanwhile inside Dark Castle in space the tube next to Castrill's now held Scorpio's spirit.

"Soon my warriors you will be reborn." Emperor Zrake said with an evil laugh

End of Quest for the Dragon Sword Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	39. Cheetah and Firebird Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Cheetah and Firebird Part2**

The next morning in Sydney Australia in the Thunder Rangers base Mark Stevens Red Dragon Thunder Ranger and Anthony's Uncle was making breakfast when Amy walked in.

"Hi." Amy said

"Hey you're up early." Mark said

"Yeah well just worried." Amy said

"About what?" Mark asked

"Well it's just Tiffany and Arian have never fought a Zodiac Warrior on their own." Amy said

"I wouldn't worry after all your all there to help." Mark said

"True." Amy said

"So pancakes?" Mark asked

"Please." Amy said

Mark served up the pancakes just as Arian and Ryan walked in.

"I tell you one thing it's great to meet other Rangers." Arian said

"You said it." Amy said

"Eat up." Mark said as he made coffee.

"You might want to make a very strong cup for Billy." Ryan said

"So strong it tastes like motor oil?" Mark asked

"Yes." Ryan and Arian said

"Why does everyone have something against my Coffee?" Billy asked as he walked in

"You need to ask?" Arian asked

Mark just shook his head and handed Billy a cup of Coffee.

"Has anyone seen Tiffany and Anthony?" Billy asked

"Nope." Arian said

Just then Anthony walked in.

"Hey guys." Anthony said

"Hey Anthony." Ryan said

"Come and get some pancakes where's Tiffany?" Amy asked

"No idea." Anthony said

Mark looked at his nephew and could see and smell the love his nephew had for the Pink Ranger.

"Anthony can I talk to you?" Mark asked

"Sure." Anthony said

"Alone?" Mark asked

Anthony nodded and the two walked off. Just then Tiffany walked in.

"Hey girl." Amy said

"Hey ooh pancakes I haven't had these in years." Tiffany said

"Your mom doesn't make them?" Amy asked

"Nah. I miss these." Tiffany said

Meanwhile in Mark's bedroom Mark and Anthony walked in.

"You really do love her don't you?" Mark asked

"Yeah I do. Then again I can't lie to a person who has Empathy." Anthony said

Mark chuckled and nodded.

"Anthony I don't want to see you get hurt again. Remember your last girlfriend?" Mark asked

Anthony nodded sadly his ex girlfriend cheated on him not long after he lost his virginity to her.

"I know but I don't think Tiffany's like that." Anthony said

"True. Just be careful ok." Mark said

"I will." Anthony said

The two walked out of Mark's room. Back in the dining Area the other five Beast Unleashed Rangers were all talking when Anthony and Mark walked back in.

"Everything ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah you guys better get back to your hotel. I'll call Samantha and let her know you're on our way." Mark said

"You're not coming with us?" Anthony asked

"Nah I have to help clean up at the museum." Mark said

"Ok." Anthony said

The six Beast Unleashed Rangers left after they cleaned up. Mark then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Mark Stevens never thought I'd hear from you again is everything ok? Samantha asked

"Everything's fine Samantha Langdon. The Beast Unleashed Rangers are heading your way and they have the handle of the sword for the Black Wolf Ranger." Mark said

"Ok." Samantha said

"Everything ok?" Mark asked

"It's just after this do we fully get to go back to our own lives?" Samantha asked

"Yes Samantha we do our job finishes once all five pieces of the Sword are together." Mark said

"Great." Samantha said

"Bye." Mark said

"Later." Samantha said

The two hung up and Mark sat down.

"A normal life I haven't had that in years." Mark thought

Meanwhile in Melbourne Austin was walking around. But what was strange was that everyone was wearing winter clothes instead of summer clothes. That's because it was snowing for some strange reason.

"What is going on?" Logan asked

"My guess it's Blizzard she's created a snow storm." Austin said

"This isn't good the other Rangers won't be able to get into the city." Logan said

"I know." Austin said

Austin went into a deserted Alley and pressed a button on his sunglasses.

"Billy do you read me?" Austin asked

Meanwhile back in Sydney at the hotel the Rangers are staying at Billy's communicator beeped.

"I read you." Billy said

"Billy it's the Black Wolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What is it?" Billy asked

"You might not be able to get into Melbourne it's snowed off." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What should we do?" Billy asked

"Ask Mark to help get Tiffany and Anthony here the rest of you head to Adelaide and wait for them there." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok should we send Anthony with the handle of Dragious's sword?" Billy asked

"Yes." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok I'll let them know." Billy said

"Thanks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Billy cut the communication and left. A bit later in the Lobby Billy met up with the Rangers.

"Guys." Billy said

"What's up Billy?" Anthony asked

"We have a problem. Melbourne is snowed off." Billy said

"Must be Blizzard." Tiffany said

"That's what I'm thinking. Anthony, contact your uncle to help you and Tiffany get to Melbourne meanwhile the rest of us will head to Adelaide and wait for you there." Billy said

"Will do." Anthony said

Anthony walked off to call his uncle. Anthony walked up to the pay phone and called his uncle.

"Hello?" Mark asked

"Mark its Anthony." Anthony said

"What's up?" Mark asked

"We need help. Melbourne is snowed off." Anthony said

"Where are you?" Mark asked

"In the hotel. Ryan, Arian, Amy and Billy are heading over to Adelaide. Tiffany and I are heading over to Melbourne. Probably to meet up with the Black Wolf Ranger." Anthony said

"Ok meet me at back at the Ranger apartment and I'll help you. Besides it'll be nice to see Samantha again." Mark said

"Great. I'll catch you later." Anthony said

"Yeah you will." Mark said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Anthony then walked back up to the other Rangers.

"Ok Mark said for us to meet him at the Ranger apartment." Anthony said

"Ok. We'll drop you two off there and then the rest of us will head to the airport to head over to Adelaide." Billy said

"We'll meet you there." Tiffany said

"Ok." Billy said

The six Rangers left. Later back at the Ranger Apartment Anthony and Tiffany walked in to see Mark dressed in a Dark Red Sleeveless Top under a Black Leather Jacket, Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"You two ready to go?" Mark asked

"Yeah." The two Rangers said

"Then come on." Mark said

The three then walked off. Then all three went down poles into a secret room.

"Whoa." Anthony said

Just then the lights turned on and the two Rangers couldn't believe they were looking at the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"But you said." Tiffany said

"You never asked if we ever gained the Zords." Mark said

"Oh yeah." Anthony said

"Come on we don't have much time." Mark said

The other two nodded and then all three morphed and hopped into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Mark then made the Red Dragon Fly out of the hanger. Meanwhile back in Melbourne Austin was morphed as the Black Wolf Ranger and was jumping along the roof tops when he met a Pink Ranger. The Pink Ranger looked like Mark's Red Ranger outfit except it was Pink and it had a white skirt and a helmet that looked like a Phoenix

"You must be the Pink Phoenix Thunder Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes but call me Samantha. You must be the Black Wolf Ranger." Samantha said

"Yes I am." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Before Samantha could say anything the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in Warrior Mode landed on the ground and Mark as the Red Dragon Thunder Ranger jumped out followed by Anthony as the Red Falcon Beast Unleashed Ranger and Tiffany as the Pink Hyena Beast Unleashed Ranger. The three Rangers landed near the Black Wolf Ranger and Samantha.

"Mark." Samantha said

"Hey Sam." Mark said

The two hugged.

"Oh Black Wolf I believe this belongs to you." Anthony said

Anthony handed the handle of the sword to The Black Wolf Ranger.

"Thanks." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Here take this." Samantha said

Samantha handed the first piece of the blade to the Black Wolf Ranger who placed it on the handle and it sealed onto the handle.

"Well that's two pieces down three more to go." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he handed the sword back to Anthony

"But this belongs to you." Anthony said

"Yes but you need it to place the third piece on." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Oh yeah." Anthony said

"Ok so now what?" Samantha asked

"We need to find Blizzard and put an end to this snow storm." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good idea but where would she be?" Mark asked

"Where was Scorpio?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"At the museum of course." Mark said

"Come on I know where it is." Samantha said

"What about the Zord?" Anthony asked

"Don't worry everyone is frozen except for us. Besides by the time everything unfreezes you guys will be heading to Adelaide." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good point." Anthony said

"Great I've been looking for a good fight." Samantha said

"Careful Blizzard is more powerful then you think." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok." Samantha said

The Five Rangers jumped off the building and headed to the Museum. Later at the Museum the five Rangers landed. Just then all five got attacked by a Blizzard. Anthony made his Bear Saber appear and ignited it creating a fire shield that stopped the blizzard just then Blizzard the Sheep Warrior appeared.

"So three of the Beast Unleashed Rangers are here so I guess Scorpio was destroyed." Blizzard said

"Yeah he was just like your boss will be." Anthony said

"Ha he's more powerful then you are." Blizzard said

Blizzard then launched an attack. The five Rangers dodged the attack.

"Hey Black Wolf what do you say we kick this up a notch?" Anthony asked

"Let's do it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Beast Out. Dark Red Bear Ranger." Anthony said

"Beast Out. Black Werewolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The two then shone brightly and when the lights died down Anthony was now the Dark Red Bear Beast out Ranger while the Black Wolf Ranger was now the Black Werewolf Beast out Ranger. The two then charged at Blizzard and started fighting her

"Well are you just going to stand there or help your boyfriend and teammate?" Samantha asked

"What?" Tiffany asked

"You have the power to help them." Samantha said

"But how can I help them?" Tiffany asked

"You defeated Castrill right?" Mark asked

"Yeah." Tiffany said

"Then maybe it's time you showed us what you're capable of." Samantha said

Tiffany looked at the two older Rangers and sighed. Then Blizzard got away from the two and sent out a Blizzard at Tiffany, Mark and Samantha. Anthony got in front of the Blizzard and created a shield to protect the three.

"Anthony!" Tiffany yelled

"I'm not going to let her hurt you Tiffany. I love you too much to see you get hurt I know you can fight battles on your own but remember I'm always by your side if you need me." Anthony said

"I love you too Anthony." Tiffany said

Just then Tiffany was surrounded by a Purple Beam of Light. Just then Tiffany saw the spirit of the Purple Cheetah.

"The love you have for the Red Ranger has unlocked your Beast Out form." The Cheetah spirit said

"Thank you." Tiffany said

Just then Tiffany suit changed to Purple with a helmet that looked like a cheetah with the visor in its mouth. Then Metal appeared on Tiffany's legs. The light disappeared and everyone looked to see The Purple Cheetah Beast out Ranger.

"Alright Tiffany." Anthony said

"Go get her." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Tiffany made her Cheetah Daggers appear and then disappeared in a Purple Blur and attacked Blizzard and sent her flying. Tiffany then stopped and the Black Werewolf Ranger ran up to her.

"You ok?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah just waiting for my organs to catch up that's fast." Tiffany said

"You'll pay for that." Blizzard said

Just then Snow formed around Blizzard and made it look like she grew.

"Fire." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then Anthony shot a giant Fire Bear which melted the ice and seriously hurt Blizzard.

"No." Blizzard said

"Now my turn." Tiffany said

Tiffany then sent out an Electric Cheetah and it zapped and destroyed Blizzard. Just then Blizzard grew thirty Stories tall.

"Black Wolf your turn." Anthony said

The Black Werewolf Ranger turned into a giant Black Energy Wolf then he struck and destroyed Blizzard before returning to normal. Then all three Beast Unleashed Rangers turned back to their normal Ranger forms. Just then The Pink Phoenix Ranger and the Red Dragon Ranger ran up.

"Great Job guys." Mark said

"Thanks." Tiffany said

"Come on we better start heading to Adelaide." Mark said

"Good idea." Tiffany said

"I'll meet you guys in Perth." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok be careful." Tiffany said

"I will be." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported off. Meanwhile in Adelaide Airport Billy's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Billy said

"Billy we've defeated Blizzard." Anthony said

"And I've got my Beast out form it's based on speed." Tiffany said

"Cool." Ryan said

"We've also got the second piece of the sword. We're heading to Adelaide now." Anthony said

"Ok we'll meet you here." Billy said

"Billy." Mark said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Make sure you meet up with Russell." Mark said

"Will do." Billy said

Meanwhile inside the Red Dragon Thunder Zord. Mark and Anthony were powered down.

"Man that was tough." Anthony said

"Get some rest I bet that Tiffany's getting some sleep." Mark said

"True. Sorry about this." Anthony said

"It's fine." Mark said

"Why did you move here anyway Dad never told me?" Anthony asked

"Your grandfather and I never really got along so when I got the chance to study abroad I took the chance. Your grandfather was furious but your father was happy at the fact I left to live my own life and so was your great grandfather." Mark said

"Oh." Anthony said

"Get some sleep." Mark said

"Ok." Anthony said

Anthony then went to sleep on his make shift bed. Mark just looked on.

"Is everything ok in there?" Samantha asked through the communicator

"Yeah everything is fine." Mark said

"What's up with Tiffany?" Samantha asked

"She's tired the Beast out Form must take a lot out of them." Mark said

"Do you think that Russell, Joey and Laura will be ok?" Samantha asked

"I hope so Samantha I hope so." Mark said

The two Rangers cut the communication and flew there Zords to Adelaide.

End of Cheetah and Firebird Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	40. Blue Lion and Pegasus Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Blue Lion and Pegasus Part3**

In Adelaide Amy, Ryan, Arian and Billy all walked out of the airport. The four then looked around.

"So any idea where to start looking?" Ryan asked

"We need to get to the city of Adelaide." Billy said

"Good point." Ryan said

Just then a Blue SUV pulled up and a man with short black hair, brown eyes and muscular hopped out he was wearing a Dark Blue Shirt, Stonewash Jeans and Brown Boots.

"You must be Billy Cranston." The man said

"Yes and you are?" Billy asked as the man walked up.

"I'm Russell. Samantha's husband." Russell said

"Cool." Ryan said

"I'm Amy. This is Arian and that's Ryan." Amy said

"Nice too meet you so would you like a lift?" Ryan asked

"Sure." The four Rangers said

The five Rangers hopped into Russell's SUV and drove off.

"So Russell how did you know we we're here?" Amy asked

"I got a call from Mark telling me that four of the Beast Unleashed Rangers were heading here. He also told me that they'll be wearing Yellow, Blue, Green and Silver." Ryan said

"How did you assume it was us?" Billy asked

"You have the spirit of the Blue Wolf." Russell said

"Of course you're the Pegasus Ranger." Amy said

"Yep." Russell said

"I wonder how the others are doing." Arian said

Meanwhile in the sky in the Red Dragon Zord Anthony woke up from his nap and looked at his uncle.

"Um can I ask you something?" Anthony asked

"Sure." Mark said

"What made you study history?" Anthony asked

"I've always been fascinated with the ancient past. Like Egypt, Rome, Greece how they affected the world all those years ago." Mark said

"I guess. So how's Tiffany doing?" Anthony asked

"Hang on." Mark said

Mark activated the communication channel.

"Hey Samantha." Mark said

"Hey." Samantha said

"How's Tiffany?" Mark asked

"She woke up." Samantha said

"Man that beast out form take a lot out of you." Tiffany said

"Just think if Scott Winters had control." Anthony said

"He'd lose control." Tiffany said

"Wait did you say Scott Winters?" Samantha asked

"Yeah why?" Tiffany asked

"He's Joey Peterson's nephew. Shit this is not good." Mark said

"Why?" Anthony asked

"Was Scott a ranger?" Samantha asked

"Yeah." Tiffany said still not getting it.

"Please tell me that Scott did something stupid to lose his powers." Mark said

"Yeah he did. He was angry at the fact his dad died so he took it out on The Black Wolf Ranger. But he used his powers for his own personal game. Then he became evil." Anthony said

"He was turned into the Dark Phoenix Ranger. He was under the control of Body Snatcher. But Anthony and The Black Wolf Ranger defeated him and set him free then he got teleported to Pheados." Tiffany said

"And according to Billy and The Black Wolf Ranger. He failed the trials and had his memory of ever becoming a Ranger and becoming friends with us erased." Anthony said

"All because he couldn't accept that Anthony was the leader and he became the Gold Phoenix Ranger." Tiffany said

"Wait how come Scott was living with someone else and not Joey?" Anthony asked

"Because when Scott's parents died Joey was too young to take care of Scott." Mark said

"Oh." Anthony said

"But I still don't get why it's bad." Tiffany said

"Because Joey knew that Scott is the Red Phoenix Ranger and was proud of his nephew. But when the Red falcon Ranger appeared and no sign of the Red Phoenix Ranger. Joey wanted to get back at the Red Falcon Ranger for taking Scott's place. Personally I felt the shift in power and was glad I knew that Scott must have let the powers go to his head." Mark said

Anthony nodded. The two Zords then headed to Adelaide. Meanwhile back in Adelaide Russell and the four Beast Unleashed Rangers made it to the museum.

"Man this is crazy." Ryan said

"I know but what can you do?" Billy asked

"True but is this even the right Museum?" Amy asked

"Judging by the fact people are running out of there fast I'd say yes." Russell said

"So now what?" Arian asked

"I'll help the people you four try and get the monster out of the museum." Russell said

"Will do!" Billy said

The five rangers hopped out of Russell's SUV and ran off. A bit later inside the Museum the four Beast Unleashed Rangers now morphed ran inside and saw Weapons Master.

"Oh crud." Ryan said

"This is not good." Amy said

"I agree." Arian said

"Hey ugly!" Billy yelled

Weapons Master looked at the four rangers.

"You!" Weapons Master said

"Follow us if you want the sword." Arian said

The four Rangers ran off with Weapons Master running after them. A bit later outside the Museum the four Beast Unleashed Rangers ran out and then Weapons Master followed them.

"So you got me outside doesn't mean you'll defeat me." Weapons Master said

"Wanna bet?" Ryan asked

"We'll stop you here and now." Amy said

"I doubt that Rangers." Weapons Master said

The Four Rangers charged at Weapons Master. But then he pulled out a copy of the Green Ranger's Frog Axe and sliced all four Rangers sending them flying.

"But how?" Arian asked

"My data has all of your weapons." Weapons Master said

"Shit that means he can use any of our weapons for his own." Ryan said

"Exactly." Weapons Master said

"Not good." Amy said

Just then a blue blur appeared and sent Weapons Master flying and then it landed in front of the Rangers. The light died down and revealed The Blue Pegasus Ranger his suit looked like Mark's Red Dragon Ranger form but it was blue and had a helmet sort of shaped like a Pegasus.

"Nice timing Russell." Billy said

"No prob." Russell said

"Ha one more Ranger isn't enough to defeat me." Weapons Master said

"He's right where are the others?" Russell asked mentally

Meanwhile in Perth Austin was caught in a giant storm.

"Man this is not good." Austin said

"I'll say." Logan said

"We have to contact the Rangers and get Billy and Arian here." Austin said

"I agree." Logan said

"But for now we need to find the Green Lion Ranger." Austin said

Logan nodded and disappeared. Austin walked off. Meanwhile back in the Red Dragon Zord.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked

"The other Rangers are fighting a robot named Weapons Master. He's got data on all your weapons." Mark said

"Then Castrill must have uploaded it." Anthony said

"Exactly." Mark said

"We're ready when you are." Samantha said through the communication line

"Time to get going." Mark said

The two Zords sped off. Meanwhile back in Adelaide the five rangers were having trouble with Weapons Master until Mark now morphed as the Red Dragon Ranger and Samantha now morphed as the Pink Phoenix Ranger both showed up and kicked Weapons Master down.

"Thanks guys." Arian said

"No problem." Mark said

"Ha two more Rangers can't stop me." Weapons Master said

Just then a very fast Purple blur appeared and struck Weapons Master sending him flying the blur stopped to reveal Tiffany morphed as the Purple Cheetah Beast out Ranger. Just then Weapons Master stopped and pulled out the Beast Cannon and fired it. Just then Anthony morphed as the Dark Red Bear Beast out Ranger appeared in front of the Rangers and created a shield in front of him and deflected the blast back at Weapons Master destroying his cannon and his data banks.

"This can't be." Weapons Master said

"Oh it can." Anthony said

"I have to help them somehow. Wait it was the Black Wolf Ranger's promise to defeat Zero that awakened his powers. The Courage to protect others that awoken Anthony's powers and Tiffany's love for Anthony that woken her powers. I realize it now it's what's in our hearts that can help us. I know what I must do and there is a way to defeat him and I have the solution." Ryan thought as he stood up.

Just then Ryan shone brightly in a Dark Blue Light. Just then Ryan saw the Dark Lion Spirit.

"Awesome." Ryan said

"Your knowledge is what has awoken the Dark Blue Lion Beast out Powers now go out there and show them what you can do." The Dark Blue Lion said

Ryan nodded. Then his suit became Dark Blue and his helmet looked like a Lion head with the visor in its mouth. Then metal appeared on Ryan's chest and back and helmet. Ryan moved his arm and the light disappeared.

"Awesome." Amy said

"So that's Ryan's Beast out Form." Arian said

Just then a scanner appeared in front of Ryan's visor. Ryan then pulled out his Lion Shield and fired a Water Lion at Weapons Master sending him flying.

"Anthony now." Ryan said

Anthony nodded and fired a Fire Bear at Weapons Master sending him backwards.

"Tiffany your turn." Ryan said

Tiffany nodded and sent out an Electric Cheetah at Weapons Master sending him backwards.

"You won't win." Weapons Master said

"Actually yes we will." Ryan said

"What?" Weapons Master asked

Just then Ryan's Shield started collecting water and created a giant water ball. Ryan then knelt down and aimed at his target and fired the Water ball cannon. Weapons Master freaked out and tried to get away but the Water Ball hit and destroyed him.

"Three down two more to go." Ryan said

"Why didn't he grow?" Amy asked

"He was extremely weak to water. So hitting him with that much water caused his system to overload and blow up." Ryan said

"Great." Russell said

All the Rangers powered down and Samantha ran up and hugged her husband and kissed him passionately on the lips. The other Rangers awed at the sight. Samantha broke the kiss.

"I've missed you." Samantha said

"I've missed you too." Russell said

"How about we get to the Adelaide Ranger hideout before you two go on." Mark said

"Good point." The two said

The other Rangers laughed and they all left. Later in the Ranger Headquarters of Adelaide the rangers all walked in.

"This place is as big as the one in Sydney." Amy said

"I'll say." Ryan said

"How Mark ever got government clearance for this I'll never know." Russell said as they all sat down.

Mark just shrugged.

"So Russell do you have the third piece of this sword?" Anthony asked as he pulled out the Sword

"Yep." Russell said

Russell walked off to get it. Samantha was about to go after him but Mark pulled her back down onto the couch.

"Last thing we need is for you two to start something." Mark said

Samantha blushed and the other Rangers laughed

"So how did you guys get here?" Arian asked

"We hitched a ride on the Pink Phoenix and Red Dragon Zords." Anthony said

"But they were destroyed." Billy said

"True but while you guys went on your ninja quest. Mark here teleported the broken Zords and fixed them. He even controls the White Tiger Zord." Samantha said

"Cool." Billy said

Just then Ryan walked out with the second piece of the Blade and handed it to Anthony. Anthony placed the piece of the blade onto the sword and it stuck fast the connection lines disappeared making it look like one whole blade.

"Two more pieces left." Billy said

"Yeah now we need to find Joey in Perth and Laura in Queensland." Anthony said

Just then Billy's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Billy said

"Billy. It's the Black Wolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Well there's a giant storm in Perth right now. Storm the Horse Warrior is pissed." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Aw man." Arian said

"This is not good." Ryan said

"Do you have the third piece?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yes and Ryan gained his Beast Out form. But we can't figure out what's it for. Amy said

"Ryan's Beast out Form has two functions it can act as a scanner for battles so you can find an enemy's weak spot and if Ryan's Underwater in that form it allows him to breathe." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Awesome." Ryan said

"So you need any help?" Billy asked

"Yeah I need Arian and you to get here. The rest of you head to Queensland." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"But how can we get to Perth?" Arian asked

"Teleport?" Samantha asked

"No too risky." Billy said

"Teleport to just outside of Perth's city limits the storm is only inside the city." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Do you need us now?" Arian asked

"No get some rest you'll need it. Storm is one tough warrior he's Dragoon's strongest Zodiac Warrior in fact many called him Dragoon's Bodyguard." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Why me and Billy?" Arian asked

"Because I need Billy's experience and also I need someone new who hasn't fought a zodiac warrior." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Oh ok." Arian said

"Get some sleep I'll keep an eye on Storm and contact you in the morning." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok good luck." Billy said

"Later." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The two cut the communication. Mark sighed and looked at Samantha and Russell.

"Go before you two make me sick." Mark said

The couple dashed off towards there room. The other Rangers looked on.

"Don't even ask." Mark said

"Must suck having empathy?" Arian asked

"Like you wouldn't believe. OK I'll show you to your rooms." Mark said

"Thanks." Anthony said

Mark showed the rangers to their rooms before he went back to the living room. Mark sat down and his eyes went red.

"Joey do you read me?" Mark asked in a deep voice

"Yes Mark I read you." Joey said

"Listen Arian the Green Beast Unleashed Ranger and Billy the Silver Beast Unleashed Ranger are heading to Perth also try and find the Black Wolf Ranger you're going to need his help to stop Storm the Horse Warrior." Mark said

"So does Arian have his Beast Out form?" Joey asked

"No you need to help him unlock it. Russell got lucky that Ryan unlocked his on his own." Mark said

"I'll get on it." Joey said

"Good and also I need to tell you that your Nephew Scott Winters had been to Pheados and met Zoltar and lost his memory of ever becoming a Ranger because he failed the trials." Mark said

"Let me guess he let the power go to his head." Joey said

"Yep." Mark said

"Figures well I need sleep." Joey said

"We'll meet you in Queensland after the battle with Storm." Mark said

"Ok." Joey said

Mark's eyes went back to normal. Mark then stood up and left for his room.

End of Blue Lion and Pegasus Part3

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	41. Jaguar and Green Lion Part4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Jaguar and Green Lion Part4**

The next day in Adelaide in the Ranger HQ of Adelaide Mark was cooking breakfast while Billy was sitting on a stool.

"Can I ask you something?" Billy asked

"Sure." Mark said

"How were you talking to Joey last night?" Billy asked

"Aura Communication! We don't have communicators." Mark said

"Ah." Billy said

"So exactly why is Lord Dragoon after you anyway?" Mark asked

"He wants me because I know a lot about Ranger technology." Billy said

"You would. But I don't get one thing why haven't you used your old Ninja powers?" Mark asked

"The power coins were destroyed." Billy said

Mark just nodded and went back to cooking. Just then Samantha and Russell walked in.

"About time you two woke up." Mark said

"Sorry. It's just we haven't seen each other in a while." Samantha said

"I know." Mark said

Just then Arian walked into the room.

"Hey." Arian said

"Hey." Billy said

"So you two ready to head over to Perth?" Mark asked

"Well we'll leave after breakfast." Billy said

"True. Mark here wouldn't let you go anyway." Samantha said

"Hey I wouldn't miss breakfast." Arian said

Just then Ryan and Amy walked into the room.

"Morning!" Ryan said

"Yes it is." Russell said

"Bad joke." Amy said

"Just be glad you don't have to meet Joey yet he's the king of bad jokes. Samantha said

"Actually that would be our old College friend Jackson." Mark said

"Oh yeah. He was bad." Samantha said

"Actually I've been meaning to ask but what do you two do. I mean Mark's a University Professor in Archeology and a Treasure Hunter." Amy said

"Well I'm a Lawyer." Russell said

Ryan groaned and rubbed his head

"What's wrong with him?" Russell asked

"His parents are lawyers." Amy said

"Oh. Don't worry I'm actually the District Attorney." Russell said

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Yeah don't worry about it. Also Russell values family too much." Mark said

"That I do." Russell said

"So what about you Samantha?" Amy asked

"Oh I'm a Music Teacher." Samantha said

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Yeah." Samantha said

"Yeah her students love her classes in fact she's the only teacher who can keep the bad kids in line." Russell said

"I know the feeling the students in my class don't fall asleep and the other professors keep asking how I do it." Mark said

Just then Anthony and Tiffany walked in.

"What took you so long?" Arian asked

"They kissed and started making out." Mark said

"Yeah." Tiffany said with a blush

The others laughed and all of them sat down.

"So what does Joey and Laura do?" Amy asked

"Joey runs a Karate Dojo we'll actually he teaches in it. Laura his wife actually runs it since she got a degree in business." Russell said

The others rolled their eyes.

"So Mark I've been meaning to ask how come you're cooking?" Billy asked

"Never get between Mark and the kitchen. Also the only people he trusts in the kitchen is Samantha and I. Laura he can if she's left alone but Joey no way." Russell said

The Rangers finished their breakfast. Anthony and Samantha went to the kitchen with the plates and started washing the dishes. Russell was in the living room talking to Ryan and Tiffany and Amy. While Mark was with Arian and Billy in the central control room. In the Kitchen Samantha couldn't help notice that Anthony was like Mark.

"You really look up to your uncle don't you?" Samantha asked

"Yeah my father told me that I should follow Mark's example and live my life the way I want too." Anthony said

"Yeah Mark is like that he lives his life to the fullest. It's a pity his wife, son and daughter aren't here." Samantha said

"Uncle Mark is married?" Anthony asked

"Yeah to his Collage Sweetheart Susan Knight. They have a son Daniel he's adorable he'd be five now and Paula she's as beautiful as her mother she'd be three now. I think." Samantha said

"Cool I have cousins." Anthony said

Meanwhile in the living room. Russell was talking to Amy, Ryan and Tiffany. The three had just finished telling Russell the story of Scott Winters.

"So that's what happened." Russell said

"Yep." Tiffany said

Just then Samantha and Anthony walked in. Samantha sat next to her husband while Anthony sat next to Tiffany.

"So what's Laura like?" Amy asked

"Laura's down to earth. But as stubborn as her husband. When Mark announced he was going to be a history professor in Sydney the two tried to convince him to be a karate teacher but because of his father he let the two have it and then they respected his wishes and left him alone." Samantha said

"I just have one question if Joey is Scott's Uncle how come he's not living here with Joey?" Amy asked

"You see the time that Scott's parents died. Joey was too young to take care of Scott." Russell said

"I gather that Joey is Scott's mother's brother." Tiffany said

"Yep." Russell said

Meanwhile in the central command Mark was with Arian and Billy the three were checking the damage in Perth.

"Not good." Billy said

"We have to head there now." Arian said

"As soon as you do morph." Mark said

"Got it." The two said

"I gather we're looking for a green version of your ranger suit." Arian said

"Yep. But with a Lion design helmet." Mark said

"We'll we better get going." Billy said

Arian nodded and then Mark teleported the two to the outskirts of Perth's city limits. Mark then walked back to the living room. Back in the living room Mark walked in.

"Are they on their way?" Russell asked

"Yep. Does Arian or Billy have the Sword?" Mark asked

"I gave it to Arian last night and he put it in his backpack." Anthony said

"Good we better get going while the getting's good." Mark said

"Good idea." Russell said

"So same as before?" Samantha asked

"Yeah. Ryan you'll be with Russell in the Pegasus Zord while Amy you'll be with Tiffany and Samantha in the Phoenix Zord." Mark said

"Got it." Ryan and Amy said

"Let's go." Anthony said

The others nodded and left for the Zord bay. Meanwhile over in Perth Austin who was morphed as the Black Wolf Ranger was looking at the damage Storm the Horse Warrior was creating with his storms.

"Perth is going to turn into the first Darwin if we don't stop this." Austin said

"I know." Logan said

Just then a Green Ranger who looked like Mark's Red Ranger form but it was green and his helmet had a lion design on it appeared next to him.

"So you must be the Green Lion Ranger?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Please call me Joey. You must be the Black Wolf Ranger though I would have called you the Gold Wolf Ranger." Joey said

"It's just Armor." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ah. Anyway I'm sorry my nephew Scott caused you so much trouble. If I knew his father died I would have gone there and brought him back here." Joey said

"Well you can't now he's disappeared. I think our true enemy Emperor Zrake has him." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Not good." Joey said

"True but right now we need to find the Green Frog Ranger and Silver Cougar Ranger before we go after Storm." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good idea." Joey said

The two Rangers disappeared. Meanwhile in another part of the city Billy now morphed as the Silver Cougar Ranger and Arian now morphed as the Green Frog Ranger were both running along when all of a sudden Dragos showed up but then flashes of Black and Green showed up and then the two saw the Green Lion Ranger and the Black Wolf Ranger in front of them.

"You two ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah let's take these guys down. Storm isn't wasting time." Arian said

"Silver Cougar you come with me I need your ice to stop the Blizzard you two head to the tornado area." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Why?" Arian asked

"Because your wind is the only thing that can stop the Tornado and bring Storm out of hiding." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok." Arian said

The four Rangers then started fighting the Dragos. It didn't take long for the Rangers to defeat the Dragos. The four then ran off and then split into two different directions. In the Blizzard covered area.

"So Storm can control all the natural disasters?" Billy asked

"Yep that's why he's known as Dragoon's Bodyguard." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Come on we have work to do." Billy said as he pulled out his twin Cougar Swords.

The Black Wolf Ranger nodded as he pulled out his Wolf Blades and started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile over at the Tornado Area Joey and Arian both ran up.

"How can I stop a Tornado?" Arian asked

"You need to believe in yourself more Arian." Joey said

"But how can I? I mean Anthony's got the strength and power. Tiffany has the speed and grace. Amy has the spirit and soul, Ryan has the knowledge and the source. What do I have?" Arian asked

"Courage and Heart." Joey said

"Huh?" Arian asked

"You have the Courage to fight for what's right you gained that from Anthony while your heart is filled with the friendship you have with the other Rangers. But I think Mark will agree with me since he is an empath. That you have a huge amount of regret over what you did to Austin back then." Joey said

"Yeah I do." Arian said

Joey looked on and wondered how he could get Arian to tap into that power. Meanwhile back in the Blizzard Area the Black Wolf Ranger spun around and shot out a black energy ring that destroyed all the Dragos around him. Billy then slammed the ground with both Swords and created a giant Ice Pillar that pieced the key Snow cloud causing the other Snow Clouds to disappear and the Blizzard to stop.

"You ok?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah come on we have to help the others." Billy said

The Black Wolf Ranger nodded and the two ran off. Meanwhile back in the Tornado Area.

"Arian you couldn't have known that your words hurt Austin." Joey said

"I just wish I could take it back." Arian said

"But you can't change the past." Joey said

"What would you say to Austin if you had the chance?" A voice asked

Arian and Joey looked and saw the Black Wolf Ranger and Silver Cougar Ranger walk up.

"I don't know." Arian said

"Look inside your heart." Joey said

Arian closed his eyes and looked deep inside his heart.

"Now tell us what would you tell him?" Billy asked

"I'd tell him I'm sorry for what I said all those years ago and tell him that I was actually jealous of him having such amazing eyes." Arian said

Just then Arian started to Glow Dark green.

"What the?" Arian asked

Just then Arian was enveloped in a Dark Green Beam of Light. Arian then looked and saw his Jaguar Spirit.

"Arian you have awakened my power by telling people that you never hated Austin because of his eyes and you let go of the regret now you can use my power as the Dark Green Jaguar Beast out Ranger." The Jaguar said

"Thank you." Arian said

Just then Arian's suit turned Dark Green and his helmet looked like a Jaguar head with the visor in its mouth. He also gained metal boots and like Ryan a metal device on his helmet. Arian moved his arm and the light disappeared.

"It's the Dark Green Jaguar Beast out Ranger form." Billy said

"Why do I have metal on my boots?" Arian asked

"Because you can fly." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Oh power of the wind." Arian said

"Yep." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So now what?" Arian asked

"The device on your helmet is life a scanner for aerial battles. So you'll know how fast you need to go in order to get into the eye of the Tornado and how strong the power of your wind needs to be to destroy it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Got yah." Arian said

Arian then activated the device on his helmet and he looked at the tornado and saw its weak spot. Arian then pulled out his Jaguar Axe and then jumped up and his boosters activated and her jetted off towards the Tornado and disappeared into the eye of the Tornado.

"Is he ok?" Joey asked

"Yeah he's fine his wind powers protect him from any wind storm." Billy said

"Cool but I think we better clean this city of these Dragos." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The other two Rangers nodded and all three started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile inside the Tornado. Arian started spinning in the Tornado and a Green tornado shot out of the Axe and it canceled out the Tornado and a burst of wind destroyed the Dragos the other three Rangers were fighting. Arian then landed on the ground the other three Rangers ran up to him.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Arian said

The Black Wolf Ranger then heard something and looked behind him and saw a thirty Story tall Horse Warrior.

"Um guys Storm already grew." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Arian then put his hand on the Black Wolf Ranger and the Black Wolf Ranger started to glow Dark Green and Black.

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"I'm helping the Black Wolf." Arian said

The Black Wolf then turned into a Dark Greenish Black Energy Spear and shot straight through Storm.

"No this can't be." Storm said

"Oh it can. Storm. Now you're finished and all that's left is Lord Dragoon." Arian said

"You'll all be defeated." Storm said

Storm then blew up and the Black Wolf Ranger landed on the ground and saw breathing hard. Billy ran over to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'm not used to that kind of power." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You're body can only have one animal spirit." Billy said

"Yeah." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Rangers except for the Black Wolf Ranger powered down. Joey had wild blonde hair and was as muscular as Leo Corbett. He was wearing a Dark Green Shirt, Black Pants and Green/Black Sneakers.

"Oh Black Wolf here's the Sword." Arian said as he handed the Sword to the Black Wolf Ranger

"Thanks. I see you got the third piece." The Black Wolf Ranger said as he took the sword.

"Yeah." Arian said

"Here Black Wolf." Joey said as he handed the Black Wolf his piece of the Sword.

The Black Wolf placed the part of the blade on the sword and the connection line disappeared so now the piece of the sword didn't fall off.

"So now what?" Arian asked

"I'll head over to Brisbane and see if I can find the Yellow Griffin Ranger and get the final piece of the Sword." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What about the rest of us?" Billy asked

"You guys head to the Ranger HQ here in Perth and pick up the Lion Zord and head over to Brisbane I have a feeling since us Beast Unleashed Rangers are Zordless we'll be needing the Thunder Rangers to take down the final monster for us." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Billy, Joey and Arian nodded and then the Black Wolf Ranger teleported to Brisbane.

"We better get going." Joey said

The other two nodded and the three ran off. Later in the Ranger HQ in Perth. The three Rangers ran inside the Zord holding bay.

"Well hopefully we can catch up to the others." Joey said

"We should be able too." Arian said

Joey nodded and the three Rangers ran into the Lion Zord. Then they took off towards Brisbane. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's Lair the final orb turned black on his bracelet.

"No. Storm has been destroyed. That Black Wolf Ranger is going to pay for that. But first I need to see if my Dark Dragon Zord is ready to go. That Black Wolf Ranger is going to pay for destroying my Warriors." Dragoon said

Meanwhile back in Australia in the Red Dragon Zord. Mark was flying the Zord when Anthony's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Anthony said

"Anthony its Billy. Storm is destroyed and we're heading to Brisbane now." Billy said

"Good." Anthony said

"Also Arian has activated his Beast out Form he's sleeping now." Billy said

"I'll bet." Anthony said

"He can fly in his form." Billy said

"Awesome." Anthony said

"How's Joey?" Mark asked

"He's ok right now he's flying the Lion Zord." Billy said

"Good." Mark said

"So does the Black Wolf Ranger have the Sword?" Anthony asked

"Yeah he's gone on ahead to find the Yellow Griffin Ranger and collect the final piece of the Sword." Billy said

"Good. You're going to need that Sword." Mark said

"I know. We'll meet you in Brisbane." Billy said

"Later." Anthony said

The communication was cut.

"I hope the others are ok." Anthony said

"They will be." Mark said

"What is it?" Anthony asked

"Why did I sense hurt and loneliness in the Black Wolf Ranger?" Mark asked

"Because he's been alone for years. That's all he's ever known. Lately he just found out that his real age is twenty one and that he was adopted. Now he's trying to find his real family other then that the hurt I guess it's still there because no one in the city gives him the time of day anymore. Other then myself, Amy and a few other people that's about it." Anthony said

"I see." Mark said

"It's nothing personal it's just he's never had a good life." Anthony said

Mark nodded and went back to driving. Just then Mark's eyes turned Red.

"Laura do you read me?" Mark asked in a deep voice

"Yeah I read you." Laura said

"We're all heading to your location now." Mark said

"Ok I'll be waiting." Laura said

"Just stay there the Black Wolf Ranger is heading for you to gain the final piece of the sword." Mark said

"Ok." Laura said

Mark cut off the Aura Conversation and growled as his eyes went to normal

"What?" Anthony asked

"Nothing." Mark said

Mark's eyes went back to red

"Joey." Mark said

"Yeah." Joey said

"I just talk to your wife she seems distracted again." Mark said

"She does that every time you contact her." Joey said

"I know. But I need you to talk to her I'm more angry at her." Mark said

"I know I'll talk to her face to face." Joey said

"Thanks." Mark said

Mark ended the conversation and his eyes went back to normal. Anthony looked at his uncle.

"Um Mark." Anthony said

"Yeah." Mark said

"What are my cousins and aunty like?" Anthony asked

"I don't know." Mark said

"What?" Anthony asked

"I never told the others this but my wife and kids were killed in a plane crash. They were on their way to visit her parents when the plane crashed on the runway they didn't survive." Mark said

"Are you sure?" Anthony asked

"Yeah because I got off easy." Mark said

Mark then snapped his fingers and his form changed he had short dark hair with spikes on top, he was more muscular, he had midnight blue eyes like Anthony he was still wearing the same clothes as before but Anthony then noticed an eye patch over Mark's left eye.

"What happened?" Anthony asked

"I survived but a piece of shrapnel pierced my eye. I'm blind in my left eye the scar behind the eye patch stops me from seeing the scar. Only Russell knows about the scar since he's the only one to see my true form what I showed you was an illusion." Mark said

"I'm sorry." Anthony said

"It's fine." Mark said

Anthony looked at his Uncle and felt sorry for him. Anthony walked up and hugged his uncle. Mark hugged back and cried after so many years he finally let the tears fall at the loss of his family.

End of Jaguar and Green Lion Part4

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	42. Tiger and Griffin Part5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Tiger and Griffin Part5**

In Brisbane Austin still morphed as the Black Wolf Ranger teleported down. He then looked around and then he sensed something.

"What is that?" Austin asked

"I have no idea. It can't be Body Snatcher he's already been destroyed but the energy is nearly the same." Logan said

"Then we have a problem." Austin said

"I agree." Logan said

Austin then teleported away. Meanwhile inside the Green Lion Zord Arian woke up from his nap.

"Man I needed that." Arian said

"I'll bet." Joey said

Just then a Black beam of light teleported in and revealed itself to be the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Joey asked

"We have a problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What's that?" Arian asked

"When I was in Brisbane I sensed a familiar energy. One like Body Snatcher's." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Not good." Billy said

"Open up a communication channel." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes sir." Joey said with a mock salute

"Did he have to do that?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked Logan

"I don't think he knew." Logan said

"Good point." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then three screens showed the other Rangers.

"What's going on?" Mark asked

"We have a problem. The Black Wolf Ranger went to check out Brisbane and sensed a familiar energy like that of Body Snatcher." Billy said

"Not good." Anthony said

"So does Body Snatcher have any relatives?" Tiffany asked

"Don't know yet. But I have a feeling we're about to find out." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"So what are you suggesting?" Ryan asked

"You morph before you get into Brisbane." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good point." Anthony said

"Try and find Laura. Or if she's morphed the Yellow Griffin Ranger." Mark said

"On it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported off.

"Hey Mark what's with the eye patch?" Joey asked

"Truth is Joey the image you saw of me was fake this is what I look like after the plane crash that killed my wife, son and daughter because of my Ranger Powers I was able to survive but I lost my left eye when it was stabbed with shrapnel." Mark said

"Ouch. But why hide it?" Joey asked

"Because I was scared of what you might think." Mark said

"Good point. I gather Laura knows?" Joey asked

"Russell knew and Laura found out when she found me in the Cemetery. She's been angry at me ever since." Mark said

"I'll talk to her." Joey said

"Thanks." Mark said

Joey cut the communications and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Arian asked

"I can understand why Mark decided to change his look. He had no choice after all it would have reminded him of the nightmare of losing his family." Joey said

Arian and Billy nodded. Meanwhile back in Brisbane the Black Wolf Ranger teleported down and pulled out his Wolf Sword and deflected the blast aiming for him.

"I don't want any other Rangers help." A voice said

The Black Wolf Ranger turned around and saw the Yellow Griffin Ranger standing there. Her Ranger suit looked like Mark's Ranger suit except it was Yellow and the helmet has a Griffin design.

"Laura?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I don't want Mark back in my city of protection." Laura said

"What are you talking about?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

Laura then threw the last piece of the sword at the Black Wolf Ranger and he caught it. Then pulled out the sword and placed the final piece on the Sword and it shone brightly the connection line disappeared making it look like a complete blade then the Handle turned Dark Blue with Black through it. The Sword's blade was Silver.

"Why are you doing this?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked as he looked at Laura when the light died down

"I'm not having a freak in my city." Laura said

The Black Wolf Ranger snapped and dashed at Laura and sent her flying with one kick. Just then Mark now morphed as the Red Dragon Ranger and Anthony as the Red Falcon Ranger both appeared.

"What is he doing?" Mark asked

"What are you doing here freak?" Laura asked

The Black Wolf Ranger flipped back towards Mark and Anthony. Mark could smell the Anger pouring off the Black Wolf Ranger. He had never felt such anger. Anthony was worried he knew what the word freak would do to the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Laura stop this." Mark said

"I don't listen to you freak." Laura said

"How am I a freak?" Mark asked

"You just are." Laura said

"Damn it Laura I want a straight answer how am I a freak?" Mark asked

"Because of your eye patch." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Because of my eye patch?" Mark asked

"Yes. You freak." Laura said

"I can't see out of my left eye Laura how else do you expect me to cover up my eye I can't wear Sunglasses inside all the time." Mark said

"Shut up." Laura said as she fired a blast at Mark.

The Black Wolf Ranger deflected the blast just as Ryan now morphed as the Blue Stingray Ranger and Russell the Blue Pegasus Ranger both appeared.

"Laura stop this." Russell said

"Why should I?" Laura asked

"Because this isn't you. Yes Mark has an eye patch it's so he doesn't have to see the scar that reminds him of the plane crash that took his family." Russell said

"I don't care." Laura said

Just then Joey now morphed as the Green Lion Ranger, Arian now morphed as the Green Frog Ranger, Billy now morphed as the Silver Cougar Ranger, Samantha now morphed as the Pink Phoenix Ranger, Tiffany now morphed as the Pink Hyena Ranger and Amy now morphed as the Yellow Panther Ranger showed up.

"Laura that's enough." Joey said

"But Joey." Laura said

"No Laura. That's enough. Mark has done nothing wrong. He had to hide what he truly looks like because he knew this is how you'd react. But blaming him for your cousin's death doesn't help. It was a freak accident no one could have predicted it." Joey said

"But." Laura said

"Laura. I know what it's like to lose a family member. But I never blamed the one who survived for what happened it was a freak accident and the driver was drunk but you can't blame Mark for something he couldn't control. I can tell Mark wishes he died but he also knows that his wife and kids would want him to move on with his life. Just like my brother wants me to move on with mine." Amy said

"I can't trust him." Laura said

"Yes you can. Mark hasn't done anything to you in fact Mark lost his wife, son and daughter and his left eye and your making it like you're the only victim." Amy said

"You don't understand." Laura said

"I understand more than you ever will. I lost my older brother the only person who ever took care of me. The only person who ever looked out for me and was proud of me. But if you let your anger keep controlling you then you're no better than the monsters that us and past rangers fought." Amy said

Just then Amy was surrounded by a Bright White beam of light. Just then the White Tiger Spirit appeared in front of Amy.

"Hello Amy." The Tiger said

"Hey Chase." Amy said

"You have unlocked the final beast out form. You can now control my power as if it was your own." Chase said

"Thanks." Amy said

Just then Amy's Ranger suit changed to White and her helmet looked like a Tiger head with the visor in its mouth. She gained metallic gloves and boots with claws on them. Amy moved her hand and the white beam of light disappeared.

"Wow." Tiffany said

"I know this is awesome." Amy said

"I just can't trust him." Laura said

"Why? Has he hurt you? Has he done something that caused you so much pain? Has he humiliated you?" Amy asked

"No." Laura said

"Then why can't you trust him. From what I've seen when he fought Scorpio to protect Anthony is that his friends and family are the most important people on the world. I'd have to say that his world shattered when he lost his wife and kids and you're just standing there thinking that you're the only one who deserves this pain." Amy said

Laura realized she was being stupid Mark had done nothing to her she was just blaming him for something he couldn't control.

"I'm sorry Mark I didn't think I guess I was angry at losing my cousin and best friend I took it out on you." Laura said

"It's fine." Mark said

"Awe how touching." A voice said

Amy, Anthony, Ryan, Arian, Tiffany, Billy and the Black Wolf Ranger all had shivers go down there backs the Rangers all turned and saw Jessica standing in front of them.

"Black Wolf there's the energy." Logan said

"It can't be that means." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Means what?" Tiffany asked

"That Jessica is the final enemy here in Australia and she's related to Body Snatcher." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"That's correct." Jessica said

Just then Jessica transformed into her true form which looked like a female version of Body Snatcher.

"You know that's actually an improvement." Amy said

"Shut up." The Monster said

"Who are you?" Ryan asked

"I'm Body Changer." Body Changer said

"Ok guys I think we turn it up a notch." Anthony said

"Let's do it." Ryan said

"I'm with you." Arian said

"I'm in." Tiffany said

"I'm game." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Beast Out! Dark Red Bear Ranger." Anthony said

"Beast Out! Dark Blue Lion Ranger." Ryan said

"Beast Out! Dark Green Jaguar Ranger." Arian said

"Beast Out! Purple Cheetah Ranger." Tiffany said

"Beast Out! Black Werewolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the five transformed into there Beast out Forms.

"What no." Body Changer said

"Oh yes." Anthony said

"Dragos." Body Changer said

Just then Dragos showed up.

"You six take care of Body Changer we'll take care of the Dragos." Mark said

"On it." The six rangers said

The Twelve Rangers split up and started fighting their respective enemies. Body Changer jumped up and then transformed into Craw the Rooster Warrior.

"Just try and catch me rangers." Body Changer said

"Arian you're up." Anthony said

"You got it." Arian said

Arian jumped up and his jet boosters activated and then shot up at Body Changer.

"No." Body Changer said

"Sorry but you're flying days are over." Arian said

Arian then shot out a Green Wind Jaguar that hit Body Changer and sent her to the ground. Body Changer stood up and had transformed into Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior.

"Now let's see you Rangers get me now." Body Changer said

"I've got an idea. We can't defeat her like this she'll just keep transforming." Anthony said

"What's your idea then?" Arian asked

"Black Werewolf you're stronger than any of us I need you to attack her. The instant she lands after the final one of us deals her the final blow." Anthony said

"You got it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger disappeared. Just then Body Changer dove into the Ocean.

"Not so fast Rabbit head." Ryan said

Ryan then ran into the water and disappeared beneath the waves. Meanwhile Billy sent out an Ice Ring and froze the Dragos around him and then the ice shattered destroying the Dragos.

"Well that was fun." Billy said

Meanwhile underwater Ryan activated his back booster and swam past Body Changer at great speed. Just then he sent out a water energy Lion that hit Body Changer and sent her flying out of the water.

"You Rangers haven't won yet." Body Changer said

Body Changer then transformed into Thunder the Tiger Warrior as she stood up.

"She's mine." Amy said

"Go for it." Tiffany said

Amy charged at Body Changer. Meanwhile the five Thunder Rangers all had their backs to each other.

"Ready?" Mark asked

"You bet." Samantha said

"Power of the Dragon." Mark said as he glowed Red

"Power of the Griffin." Laura said as she glowed Yellow

"Power of the Pegasus." Russell said as he glowed Blue

"Power of the Phoenix." Samantha said as she glowed Pink

"Power of the Lion." Joey said as he glowed Green

"Fire." All five Rangers said

Just then all five Rangers fired there aura at the Dragos destroying them. Billy then ran up to the five Rangers.

"That was awesome." Billy said

"Thanks." Mark said

Meanwhile Amy ran up the side of the building using her claws and then dived at Body Changer. Body Changer fired electricity at Amy but Tiffany absorbed the electricity using her daggers.

"No." Body Changer said

"I'm afraid so." Amy said

Amy turned into a White energy spear and shot straight through Body Changer just as Arian landed and Ryan shot out of the water and landed near Amy. Body Changer stood up and transformed into Speed.

"You're up." Anthony said

"Yep." Tiffany said

Tiffany then disappeared at blinding speed and slammed her foot into Body Changer's head sending her flying before returning to the spot she started.

"How dare you?" Body Changer asked as she stood up

"You're finished." Anthony said

"Not quite." Body Changer said

Body changer then transformed into Storm and sent out a powerful blast. But Anthony created an energy shield and blocked the attack and then reflected it back at Body Changer with twice the force. Body Changer changed back to her true form and was about to say something if it had not been for the Clawed hand going through her. Body Changer looked behind her and saw the Black Wolf Ranger.

"No." Body Changer said

"Distract and destroy we knew you had to let your guard down sometime." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger pulled his arm out of Body Changer and let her fall and blow up just then she grew thirty stories tall.

"This is not good." Anthony said

"I'll say and where's the Black Wolf Ranger?" Tiffany asked

"He's not here but I am." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Tommy's old White Tiger Ranger form.

"But how?" Billy asked

"I found the Power Coin and I found the Zord and recharged the Powers. Figure I should take them for a spin." The Male White Tiger Ranger said

The Five Beast out Rangers all powered down to their true Ranger forms.

"Then let's do this." Mark said

"Yeah." The other four Thunder Rangers said

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power Up." Mark said as he jumped into his Zord.

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power Up." Laura said as she jumped into her Zord.

"Blue Pegasus Thunder Zord Power Up." Russell said as he jumped into his Zord.

"Pink Phoenix Thunder Zord Power Up." Samantha said as she jumped into her Zord.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power Up." Joey said as he jumped into his Zord.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." The White Tiger Ranger said as he jumped into his Zord

The Red Dragon Thunder Zord and White Tiger Thunder Zords then transformed into there Warrior Modes. Then The Red Dragon Warrior Mode combined with the Phoenix, Griffin, Pegasus and Lion to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Man I missed that old Zord." Billy said

"You would." Tiffany said

"You Rangers won't win." Body Changer said

"Fireball armed and ready fire." The White Tiger Ranger said

Just then the White Tiger Warrior Mode Zord fired a fire ball out of its chest head and hit Body Changer before she could transform causing her transform ability to freeze up.

"No this can't be." Body Changer said

"Oh trust me it can." The White Tiger Ranger said

"Now. Thunder Saber Battle Action." Mark said

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then it struck and destroyed Body Changer.

"No." Body Changer said

Body Changer then blew up and the six Rangers jumped out of there Zords. But the White Tiger Ranger disappeared. Back with the Beast Unleashed Rangers the five Thunder Rangers ran up just as the Black Wolf Ranger ran up.

"Thanks." Mark said

"No problem. I sent the White Tiger Zord to its hiding place in Angel Grove." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Thank you Amy. You were right I shouldn't have doubted Mark like I did." Laura said

"No problem." Amy said

"Come on why don't we power down and we'll show you around Brisbane before you guys have to leave tomorrow." Joey said

"Sounds good." Arian said

"I'll take a rain check I better get going I need to give this Power Coin to its rightful owner." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Later." Billy said

"Later." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported off as the other Rangers powered down then all eleven Rangers set off. Later in Reefside Austin walked up to Tommy's house and knocked on the door. Tommy opened the door and was shocked to see Austin.

"Hey Austin what's up?" Tommy asked

"Thought you'd like to have this back." Austin said as he pulled out the White Tiger Power Coin.

"Where did you get that?" Tommy asked as Austin handed him the Power Coin

"At the abandoned Power Chamber. I found the Zord in Australia thanks to the Thunder Rangers who actually represent the five Thunder Zords." Austin said

"Wait you mean there were five more Rangers?" Tommy asked

"Yep and the Lion belonged to the Green Ranger not the Black Ranger." Austin said

"Oh boy." Tommy said

"Well I have to go lucky I decided to teleport my stuff back home. I need to get ready for my battle against Lord Dragoon." Austin said

"Hey Austin." Tommy said

"Yeah." Austin said

"Why don't you come to Angel Grove? All the old Rangers from Mighty Morphin up to Zeo are going to meet up." Tommy said

"I'll think about it." Austin said

"That's all I ask." Tommy said

"Well I better go." Austin said

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell me how you gained your Wolf Blades." Tommy said

"Sure." Austin said

The two walked into Tommy's house. A couple of days later back in Brisbane at the airport the five Thunder Rangers were seeing the six Beast Unleashed Rangers off.

"Well take care guys." Joey said

"You too and thanks for your help." Arian said

"No problem at least now we can relax." Russell said

"We can't not yet we still have Lord Dragoon to deal with." Ryan said

"Somehow I don't think your fight is fully over." Samantha said

"Same here." Tiffany said

"Be careful and remember use your new forms wisely." Laura said

"We will and you guys take it easy." Amy said

"Don't worry we will. Anthony I'm proud of you keep up the good work." Mark said

"Thanks. I'll tell my father you said hi." Anthony said

"Thanks." Mark said

"Well we better go." Billy said

The Rangers said goodbye and the Beast Unleashed Rangers headed to their plane. The five Thunder Rangers left the airport. Meanwhile back in Dragoon's lair.

"That Black Wolf Ranger will pay dearly for this. So will all the Rangers but I need to get rid of the Black Wolf first and my Dark Dragon Zord is going to help me do that." Dragoon said with an evil laugh.

End of Tiger and Griffin Part 5

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	43. Black Knight Wolf Ranger Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Black Knight Wolf Ranger Part1**

It had been two weeks since the Rangers had gotten back from there trip to Australia. Inside Billy's house Billy was getting ready to spend the weekend in Angel Grove for the Ranger reunion among all the old Rangers from Mighty Morphin to Zeo. Just then there was a knock at the door. Billy walked over and opened the door and saw Tommy standing there.

"Hey Tommy." Billy said

"Hey already to go?" Tommy asked

"You bet I guess Hayley has you on a leash huh?" Billy asked

"You could say that." Tommy said

Billy grabbed his stuff and then they both left with Billy locking the door. The two then hopped into Tommy's jeep and drove off towards Angel Grove. Meanwhile over in Silver Hills Austin had been helping Wes with the Silver Guardians while Eric was with Taylor in the hospital. Austin was on his Motorbike while Jen and Wes were looking on.

"Well that was fun." Austin said

"Thanks for your help." Wes said

"No problem besides most of them wanted to know how I used the swords the way I do." Austin said

"True." Jen said

"So where are you off too now?" Wes asked

"Probably Angel Grove. I haven't been there in a while." Austin said

"Good luck." Jen said

"Thanks and take care." Austin said

"You too." Wes called back.

The two Time Force Rangers waved as Austin drove off. Meanwhile in Angel Grove Billy and Tommy were in the park just then Adam and Tanya walked up. Tanya then sped up and hugged Billy.

"I can't believe it you really are back." Tanya said

"Nice to see you too Tanya." Billy said as Tanya let go of him

"It's great to have you back. Silver looks good on you." Adam said

"Thanks." Billy said

"So where are the others?" Tommy asked

"We have no idea." Tanya said

"Billy!" A Voice Yelled

Billy turned around onto to have his arms full of the ex Pink Zeo Ranger Katherine.

"Nice to see you too Kat." Billy said

"Sorry it's just great that your back." Katherine said

"True." Billy said as the two let go.

Billy then saw Rocky walking up.

"Hey Rocky." Billy said

"Hey." Rocky said

The two shook hands just as Trini walked up.

"What no Ritchie?" Billy asked

"He knows it's a reunion between old friends so he's visiting his parents." Trini said

"Ah." Billy said

"Billy Cranston." A voice said

Billy looked behind him and saw Aisha and Zack walk up. Aisha then gave Billy a hug. Then she let go of him.

"It's great to have you back." Aisha said

"I know the feeling it's great to be back." Billy said

Just then Jason and Kimberly walked up. Billy smiled as they all set up a giant picnic blanket.

"So how have things been going with the Beast Unleashed Team?" Jason asked

"Good we got back from Australia two weeks ago. We also met up with five Rangers who Zordon had secretly chosen and would have called on if we needed the help." Billy said

"No way more Rangers who are they?" Adam asked

"I don't really know if you've heard of them. But the Green Lion Ranger his name is Joey Peterson. The Yellow Griffin Ranger her name is Laura Peterson." Billy said

"Brother and Sister?" Tanya asked

"Nope Husband and Wife." Billy said

"Ah." Tanya said

"Next up is Russell Langdon who is the Blue Pegasus Ranger and Samantha Langdon who is the Pink Phoenix Ranger." Billy said

"Husband and Wife?" Tommy asked

"Oh yeah." Billy said

"So who was the Red Ranger?" Jason asked

"Mark Stevens he's the Red Dragon Ranger and Uncle to my Red Falcon Ranger." Billy said

"No way." Kimberly said

"Way also Joey Peterson is the Uncle of my ex Red Phoenix Ranger." Billy said

"Oh boy." Tommy said

"Ah not that bad. Also my team gained there Beast Out forms." Billy said

"No way." Kimberly said

"Yep Anthony's form relies on Defense, Tiffany's form relies on Speed, Ryan's form can make him swim faster, Arian's form allows him to fly and Amy's form allows her to Climb." Billy said

"What about you?" Jason asked

"I don't have a Beast Out my powers are just as strong." Billy said

"Ah." Kimberly said

"So what about Austin how's he doing?" Jason asked

"Actually a lot better he's been in Silver Hills for a week helping Wes and Jen with the Silver Guardians since Taylor's in the Hospital and both parents are worry about the twins." Billy said

"Taylor had twins oh boy I bet she wanted to kill Eric." Kimberly said

"Yeah she did. Taylor and Austin have a Brother Sister Relationship going how those two manage to figure out each other is beyond me." Billy said

"So does he have a Beast out Form?" Jason asked

"Yeah he does he unlocked it going against a Bounty Hunter codenamed Zero. I also found out that Austin is actually Twenty One not Eighteen his age was manipulated by Zero's brother Soul Hunter. He also found out he was adopted so he's trying to find his real parents." Billy said

"And you wouldn't believe how much Austin has changed he's actually more open and he doesn't snap. Except when you call him a freak." Tommy said

"True." Jason said

"Can we eat now?" Rocky asked causing the others to laugh

"Yes Rocky we can eat now." Katherine said

"Good." Rocky said

The Rangers then started eating there picnic. Meanwhile in another part of Angel Grove Austin was driving along.

"No matter how many times I come here it's always beautiful." Austin said

"True." Logan said

Just then something started to beep. Austin pulled over and pulled out a small hand held scanner.

"Strange." Austin said

"What is?" Logan asked

"I'm picking up an energy reading not that far from here." Austin said

"We better check it out." Logan said

"Good idea." Austin said

Austin then put the scanner back in his backpack and drove off. Meanwhile back in the Park the six Male Rangers were all playing Volleyball while the five female rangers were all sitting on the picnic blanket.

"I've missed this." Kimberly said

"Yeah hanging out with friends not having to worry about some evil monster attacking." Aisha said

"Billy's bulked up since the last time we saw him." Tanya said

"Yeah he has." Katherine said

The girls continued talking. Meanwhile in the mountains of Angel Grove Austin drove up to a mysterious cave.

"What the?" Austin asked

"This cave looks new." Logan said

"That's what I'm worried about." Austin said as he hopped off his Motorbike

"You better morph." Logan said

Austin nodded and made his hands glow black and crossed his arms.

"Beast Unleashed." Austin said

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called

Austin morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and walked into the cave. Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair. Dragoon was watching the Silver Ranger play Volleyball with his old friends.

"Since I can't help but attack the Black Ranger might as well send the Dragos to stop there fun." Lord Dragoon said

Lord Dragoon then looked at his wrist and growled.

"Actually I'll wait until there back with their female Rangers before I send an attack I do want them being activate when there fighting." Lord Dragoon said

Meanwhile inside the cave Austin walked along until he came to the center of the cave. Inside he saw a Navy Robotic Dragon chained down he also saw Lord Dragious chained to the wall but he was in his Dragon Form which was as big as the Navy Dragon Zord. Austin then saw something that made him sick.

"Ok please tell me Lord Dragoon did not remove his heart to become immortal." Austin said

"Ok I won't tell you." Logan said

"That is sick." Austin said

"I know but what can you do." Logan said

"Ok I'm confused where are the Dragos? Shouldn't there be guards?" Austin asked

"That's what I don't get." Logan said

Austin walked down treading with caution. Meanwhile back in the park the six male Rangers all sat down.

"Man Billy you've gotten better at Volleyball." Zack said

"True." Billy said

"I still don't get something though why did Cestria sell you out?" Rocky asked

"She wanted to be like the other Aquation Rangers she wanted power." Billy said

"Oh." Rocky said

"Hey remember the time you had to fight Brick Bully on your own?" Katherine asked

"Oh yeah do I ever." Billy said

"Why alone?" Jason asked

"Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Adam got turned to bricks." Katherine said

"At least it was better than footballs." Tommy said

"That's true." Adam said

"Hey getting shrunk was no picnic either." Tanya said

"True." Katherine said

"These New Rangers don't understand much of it." Zack said

"Oh trust me Austin understands it he's been a Ranger since he was ten well seven it's confusing with him." Tommy said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back inside the cave Austin made it to the Zord, Dragon and heart.

"Ewe." Austin thought

"My thoughts exactly." Logan said

Austin walked up to the White Scaled Dragon.

"Logan he doesn't look good." Austin said

"It's because he's dying." Logan said

"No." Austin said

"I'm afraid so. He doesn't have much time left." Logan said

"Black Ranger?" A voice asked

Austin looked at the Dragon in front of him.

"Dragious?" Austin asked

"Yes I sense you have my Sword." Dragious said

"Yes I do." Austin said

"Good please bring it out." Dragious said

Austin brought out Dragious's sword. Dragious then shot a small beam of light out of his mouth that hit the Sword making it glow.

"There you now have the ability to transform into the Black Knight Wolf Ranger." Dragious said

"Shouldn't it be Black Wolf Knight Ranger?" Austin asked

"Either." Dragious said

"Intruder alert." A voice said

Austin turned around and saw that Dragoon's Heart had an eye.

"Ok ewe." Austin said

"You must destroy that Heart in order for me and my Zord to be freed." Dragious said

"Easier said than done." Austin said

Austin was right the Heart started to glow black and then a Shadow image of Lord Dragoon appeared around the Heart then it took physical Form.

"Oh shit." Austin said

"You can do this." Dragious said

"I know but I wasn't expecting this." Austin said

Meanwhile inside Dragoon's lair Dragoon looked at the Silver Ranger.

"Perfect now Dragos attack the Silver Ranger and his old friends." Dragoon said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park Dragos showed up.

"What are those?" Katherine asked

"Dragos." Billy said

"Not good." Tanya said

"I agree." Kimberly said

"Beast Unleashed." Billy said as he made his morpher appear.

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called out.

Billy morphed into the Silver Cougar Ranger and pulled out his twin Cougar Swords and attacked the Dragos. Meanwhile back in the Cave Austin was blocking Shadow Dragoon's attacks.

"Not good. He's strong." Austin said

"I know." Logan said

"Black Ranger you can defeat him after all he's just a shadow." Dragious said

"Shadow that's it." Austin said

Austin then kicked Shadow Dragoon to the ground and then back flipped until he was in the Shadows. Shadow Dragoon looked all around and then got sliced but the Black Wolf Ranger's sword causing it to dissipate and the Heart to jump around. The Heart then jumped up and blasted the Black Wolf Ranger into the wall.

"Ow." Austin said

"That must have hurt." Logan said

"You think?" Austin asked

Just then the Heart recreated its Shadow Dragoon Form.

"Ok now I'm pissed." Austin said

"He's just toying with us." Logan said

"Then it's time for the kiddy gloves to come off." Austin said

Austin made the Sword disappear and then started glowing Black.

"Beast Out! Black Werewolf Ranger." Austin called out

Just then Austin transformed into his Beast out Form and charged at the Shadow Dragoon and disappeared. Meanwhile back in the park Billy went into a spin and sent out a Ring of Ice that froze the Dragos and then shattered destroying them.

"You ok?" Tanya asked

"Yeah I'm fine there's just so many." Billy said

"Come on guys we better help." Jason said

"I don't have a morpher." Aisha said

"You don't need one it's just the only reason why I morphed is because I know Lord Dragoon will attack." Billy said

"Ah." Aisha said

The ten ex Rangers then started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile back in the cave Austin rammed his clawed hand straight through Shadow Dragoon's chest and grabbed the Heart and threw it against the wall. The Shadow form disappeared and then Austin sent out a Black Energy Wolf that hit the Heart. Then Austin charged at the Heart as his arm glowed black he then sliced through the Heart causing it to blow up. Just then the chains that were holding Dragious and his Navy Dragon Zord both shattered.

"Thank you Black Wolf." Dragious said

"No problem." Austin said

Dragious then transformed back into his human form he looked a lot like Dragoon but he had White scales and white armor.

"Dragon of Light." Austin said

"Correct but I'm afraid that because of my brother I can no longer remain in the physical world." Dragious said

"Just say that you're dying." Austin said

"You are correct." Dragious said

"So what about your Zord?" Austin asked

"It is now yours. Also I fear that Emperor Zrake has captured your ex Phoenix Ranger and has created a fake morpher. He's given Scott back his memories and plans to use him against you." Dragious said

"Oh lovely." Austin said

"Also when you see Anthony give him the Dragon powers for his sabers." Dragious said

"I will." Austin said

"Also make sure you watch the five main Rangers there is one power they will need in order to fully stop Emperor Zrake." Dragious said

"What power is that?" Austin asked

"The Power of Beast Unison." Dragious said

"Huh?" Austin asked

"I don't have much time to explain it the data for it is in My Zord. But you must hurry my brother has sent an army of Dragos to attack Billy and his friends." Dragious said

"No." Austin said

"You don't have much time. Those eleven can hold off the Dragos but I'm afraid that Dragoon has somehow managed to reawaken his Dark Dragon Zord." Dragious said

"Oh no." Austin said

"Yes. Now Black Wolf you must use my power along with your own to stop Dragoon. Logan my old friend keep an eye on this Ranger." Dragious said

"Yes sir." Logan said

Dragious then disappeared in particles of light. Austin walked over to the Zord and his hand started to glow. In his hand appeared the Dragon Power Coin.

"Perfect." Austin said

"Yes now to see if this Zord can work." Logan said

Austin nodded and hopped inside the Zord. Meanwhile back in the park Billy and his friends defeated the Dragos.

"Ok I officially miss Zedd's putties at least they broke apart." Trini said

"True." Zack said

"No argument here." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Dragoon's lair Dragoon was now inside his Dark Dragon Zord.

"Those fools think I'm done. Now my second platoon of Dragos attack them". Dragoon said

Dragoon then made his Dark Dragon Zord fly out of his lair and headed towards Angel Grove. Meanwhile back in the cave Austin was looking at the Navy Dragon's databanks.

"So that's Beast Unison. It's when the person is in complete harmony with both there animal spirits." Austin said

"Yes and since you, Billy and Scott only have one Animal Spirit you three can't pull it off." Logan said

"True." Austin said

Just then alarms went off inside the Zord. Just then the Zord's screen's lit up and showed Lord Dragoon's Dark Dragon Zord.

"Oh bugger." Austin said

"This is not good we better hurry." Logan said

Austin nodded and typed in the teleportation code to the Beast Unleashed Zord holding bay. Austin hopped out the Zord and it teleported away.

"We have to help Billy now." Austin said

"True." Logan said

Austin ran off. Meanwhile back in the park a second platoon of Dragos showed up.

"Not good." Billy said

"I wish I could morph." Aisha said

"Billy do you read me?" A Voice asked

"Yeah Austin I read you." Billy said

"Billy. Lord Dragoon has awakened his Dark Dragon Zord and is heading to your location." Austin said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Big oh no. Listen I need to tell you something. Zordon lied about your Ninja Powers being destroyed there still inside of you." Austin said

"What but the Power Coins were destroyed?" Rocky asked

"The Power Coin allowed you to tap into the power in your heart. That's why Kimberly felt that energy drain when Zedd and Rita had her power coin." Austin said

"Oh." Rocky said

"So how do we reactive this power?" Kimberly asked

"Just look deep inside a reconnect with the Ape, Crane, Bear, Falcon and Frog. Billy won't have too since he's already morphed." Austin said

"Good point." Jason said

"I'll be there as soon as I can I just had to destroy Dragoon's heart and let Dragious rest in peace we have control of his Zord and it's back at the Beast Unleashed Zord holding bay." Austin said

"Good." Billy said

"Good luck." Austin said

"You too." Billy said

"Ok guys let's do this." Kimberly said

"We'll try and hold them off while you five reconnect with your animal spirits." Jason said

The five nodded.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

Jason, Trini and Zack pulled out there morphers and helped them out in front of them. While Katherine and Tanya made their Zeonizers appear.

"Zeo Ranger One Pink." Katherine called

"Zeo Ranger Two Yellow." Tanya called

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

The five Rangers morphed into their respective Ranger forms and started fighting the Dragos alongside Billy. While Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha all looked deep inside themselves. Just then Kimberly started to glow Pink, Tommy started to glow White, Rocky started to glow Red, Aisha started to glow Yellow and Adam started to glow black. Then all five shone brightly when the light died they were in there Ninja Forms.

"Alright." Adam said

"Man it feels good being back in this." Rocky said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Come on guys let's help out." Tommy said

The five Ninjas started fighting the Dragos. Meanwhile on his Wolf Cycle Austin still as the Black Werewolf Ranger was heading towards Billy's location.

"Hang on a little longer guys I'm almost there." Austin thought

Austin the sped up and headed down the road. Meanwhile inside the Dark Dragon Zord. Dragoon was almost near Billy's location.

"Soon you Rangers will know what true fear is." Dragoon said

Meanwhile back in the park. The eleven Rangers defeated the Dragos. They all looked around to see if they could find any others. Just then a blast came from the sky and sent the eleven Rangers flying causing all eleven Rangers to power down.

"What was that?" Jason asked

"Trouble." Billy said

"Got that right Silver Ranger your troubles have only just begun." Lord Dragoon's voice said

Everyone looked and saw a giant Black Dragon Zord with Red eyes looking at them.

"Oh crud." Kimberly said

"This is not good." Billy said

End of Black Knight Wolf Ranger Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	44. Black Knight Wolf Ranger Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Black Knight Wolf Ranger Part2**

Back in the park the eleven veteran Rangers were all looking at Lord Dragoon's Zord.

"This is bad." Aisha said

"Yeah and we don't have Zords." Trini said

Just then a Black Beam shot out of nowhere and sent the Dark Dragon Zord to the ground. Just then the Black Beam landed in front of the other Rangers and revealed itself to be the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Black Wolf!" Billy said

"You ok?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"We are now." Jason said

"You'll pay for that Black Ranger." Dragoon said

The Black Wolf looked and saw Dragoon making his Zord fly back up into the sky.

"Billy why does the Black Wolf look different?" Kimberly asked

"Because that's his Beast Out! Form. Black Werewolf Ranger!" Billy said

"Cool." Kimberly said

Just then the Dark Dragon Zord fired two energy balls at the Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger jumped up and off the two energy balls and then punched the Zord's head with an uppercut sending it flying backwards before landing back on the ground. The Black Wolf Ranger then turned back into a black beam and shot off at the Dark Dragon Zord hitting again and sending it back to the ground before landing back in the same spot he started.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"I am so proud to be a Black Ranger." Adam said

"I agree." Zack said

"He's taking down that Zord like it was nothing." Trini said

"Well he has destroyed things bigger them him before." Billy said

"You are getting on my nerves Black Ranger." Lord Dragoon said

"At least I know I'm doing my job right." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"That's strange he almost sounds like Jason." Rocky thought

Lord Dragoon then got his Zord to charge up a blast in its mouth. The Zord then fired but the Black Wolf Ranger caught the blast on his claws and then threw it backwards sending the Zord flying. The Black Wolf Ranger then turned back into the Black Beam and shot off at the Zord and destroyed both of the Dragon Zord's wings. Before landing back in the same spot he started from.

"This can't be." Dragoon said

"I'm afraid it is." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Even without wings my Zord can still destroy you." Dragoon said

"Try it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Dragoon got his Zord to fire another blast at The Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger blocked the attack by pulling out the Dragon Sword.

"No this can't be." Dragoon said

"Oh but it can." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Sword then started to glow and the Black Wolf Ranger towards the fallen Zord. Just then the Black Wolf Ranger turned into a Bluish Black energy dragon and went straight through the Dark Dragon Zord.

"No this can't be happening." Lord Dragoon said

Just then the Black Wolf Ranger appeared on the other side of the Zord and then the Zord blew up. The smoke cleared and Dragoon stood there angry.

"My beautiful Zord you destroyed by beautiful Zord." Dragoon said

"Awe too bad so sad not sorry." The Black Wolf ranger said

"We'll see how sorry you are when these Rangers are destroyed." Dragoon said

Dragoon started firing energy blasts at the veteran Rangers but suddenly all the energy blasts headed back towards Dragoon and straight for the Black Wolf Ranger who blocked them all with his Sword.

"This can't be." Dragoon said

"Sorry but since I'm the one who destroyed all your Zodiac Warriors I'm the only one you can battle or did you forget that part of the curse?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Damn you." Dragoon said

Dragoon then started to glow and then transformed into a thirty story tall Black Dragon.

"Well I must say it's an improvement." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger then noticed a scar where the heart should be and smirked.

"If he's immortal then he shouldn't have that scar." The Black Wolf Ranger thought.

Dragoon roared and attacked the Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger dodged and sliced Dragoon on the scar causing Dragoon to cry out in pain. Then the Black Wolf Ranger turned into a beam of light and shot past Dragoon's tail and landing in front of the Veteran Rangers.

"This is impossible I'm not supposed to feel pain." Lord Dragoon said

"Too bad for you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Lord Dragoon swung his tail at the Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger turned into a beam of black light and shot up and reappeared above Lord Dragoon. The Black Wolf Ranger then went down and turned into a Bluish Black Energy Dragon and shot right through Lord Dragoon and then reappeared in front of the Veteran Rangers.

"No this can't be happening." Lord Dragoon said

Just then a giant pillar of light shot out of Lord Dragoon and then spread out when the light died down all that was left was Lord Dragoon's human form.

"You may have destroyed my Dragon form and Dragon Zord but you won't defeat me Black Ranger." Lord Dragoon said

"Yeah we'll see about that." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What?" Lord Dragoon asked

"Black Knight Wolf Ranger." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then a Black Beam of Light engulfed the Black Wolf Ranger. When the light died down the Black Wolf Ranger's armor had Black/Blue Dragon headed shaped gauntlets that seemed to be attached to his already clawed gloves, Black/Blue Armored boots, Black/Blue Chest Armor with Black Dragon Wings on the back and a Black wolf shaped Knight Helmet. His legs were still in the ripped Jeans of the Black Werewolf Ranger form. His right arm still had metal on it but now so did his left arm. The Sword how had a holder on his belt.

"No this can't be." Dragoon said

"Oh it can and now it's time to find out whose stronger the Wolf or the Dragon." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ha but your using Dragon Powers." Dragoon said

"True but unlike you I'm all wolf." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Veteran Rangers particularly Adam and Zack were impressed that the new Black Ranger had armor, Jason was impressed with the Black Ranger's sword skills, Kimberly, Katherine, Trini, Aisha and Tanya were all impressed, Rocky was in awe at how the new Ranger seemed to be in control and both Tommy and Billy both smiled at how Austin was taking this fight.

"I must say Billy your Black Ranger is amazing." Aisha said

"Yeah he is." Billy said

"Hey Billy." Rocky said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Think he can teach me, Tommy and Jason how to use a Sword like that?" Rocky asked

"Maybe." Billy laughed

Lord Dragoon then pulled out a pure black sword. Then he charged at the Black Wolf Ranger with blinding speed but only to have his attack blocked by the Black Wolf Ranger's own Dragon Sword. Lord Dragoon kept attacking with his sword and then he flipped over the Black Wolf Ranger thinking he got the Black Wolf in a blind spot and attacked but the Black Wolf Ranger just blocked the attack.

"Impossible." Lord Dragoon said

"I'm not an amateur when it comes to a sword." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Lord Dragoon kept attacking but The Black Wolf Ranger kept blocking the attack until he found an opening and sliced Lord Dragoon and then back flipped over Lord Dragoon and kicked Dragoon away from the other Rangers.

"This is impossible how can I feel pain?" Lord Dragoon asked

"Easy I destroyed your heart when I saved your brother." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No." Lord Dragoon said

"His heart?" Rocky asked

"Lord Dragoon had his heart removed so he could become immortal." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Oh." Rocky said

"You'll pay for making a fool out of me." Lord Dragoon said

"You know I don't care what you think." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Lord Dragoon fired an energy blade at the Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger surprised everyone when he caught the energy blade and turned it into a second sword. Just then the Black Wolf Ranger then dashed at Dragoon and blocked Dragoon's blow with the energy sword and then slashed Dragoon with his other sword before slashing Dragoon again with the energy sword before flipping backwards back to his original spot while dodging Lord Dragoon's energy blasts.

"So what are you going to do now?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

Dragoon growled as The Black Wolf Ranger made the energy sword disappear.

"No human should be able to defeat me." Dragoon said

"Well good thing I'm not all human then." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"What?" Dragoon asked

"I'm a Power Ranger more pacifically the Black Wolf Ranger/Gold Ranger of Triforia." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Gold Ranger of Triforia what happened to Trey?" Adam asked

"Dragoon killed him. Austin found him and gained the powers he's had them for years. It would seem that Austin was always destined to be the Gold Ranger." Billy said

"Ah." Adam said

"And he's only eighteen?" Tanya asked

"Actually Twenty One his age was manipulated by a Bounty Hunter named Soul Hunter." Billy said

"Wow." Tanya said

"Twenty One. That's how old my little brother would be if he was still alive. Austin can't be. Can he?" Jason thought

Dragoon then made Dragos appear. The Black Wolf Ranger just stood there while Dragoon stood up slowly.

"Dragos distract him while I get my powers back." Dragoon said

"Oh no you don't." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger charged at the Dragos slashing each and everyone then while running he jumped and using his forward momentum flipped and sliced his way through the last few Dragos.

"No I need more time." Dragoon said

"Sorry but in the words of the Time Force Rangers your time is up." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No this can't be." Dragoon said

The Black Wolf Ranger then ran his fingers across the blade and it started to glow. Then he shot out an energy ring that sent Lord Dragoon flying. Lord Dragoon dug his heals into the ground and shot energy blasts at The Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger deflected the blasts and then charged at Lord Dragoon with speed unknown to Lord Dragoon.

"That armor isn't even hindering his speed." Tanya said

"I know how much training has he done?" Katherine asked

"Eleven years worth." Billy said

"Whoa." Kimberly said

The Black Wolf Ranger then dashed past Lord Dragoon and sliced him. Lord Dragoon cried out in pain. The Black Wolf Ranger then stopped and Lord Dragoon stood up and took his sword and ran towards The Black Wolf Ranger. But the Black Wolf Ranger while still facing his back to Lord Dragoon stabbed Lord Dragoon through the gut. He then pulled out the sword and with a quick spin sliced Lord Dragoon in half. Lord Dragoon fell to the ground and blew up.

"He did it." Kimberly said

"Not yet." Jason said

"Huh?" Kimberly asked

"Look he's still on edge like he's ready to attack." Jason said

"Ah." Kimberly said

Just then The Black Wolf Ranger started slicing the air and then behind him appeared the spirits of the Rat, Ox, Rooster, Horse, Monkey, Sheep, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Pig and Rabbit all appeared and then disappeared.

"See." Jason said

"Yep." Kimberly said

Just then a spirit Dragon shot out and engulfed the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Austin!" Billy yelled

"I will defeat you." Lord Dragoon said

The Black Wolf Ranger just sliced the spirit in half with his sword causing the wind to die down and the spirit to return to physical form.

"How did you?" Dragoon asked as he stood up

"Because of the way you disappeared I sensed it. The fact that I destroyed your body and not your Dragon soul. You wanted to see my strength. Well now that we have the warm up out of the way can we get down to the real thing?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Wait what?" Tanya asked

"I'll explain later." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok." Tanya said

"That's if you have a later to explain it." Dragoon said

Dragoon then charged at The Black Wolf Ranger but the Black Wolf Ranger dodged him and kicked upwards sending Dragoon flying. Then the Black Wolf Ranger flew up and sliced Dragoon with the sword and then back flip kicked Dragoon to the ground. The Black Wolf Ranger then turned into a Bluish Black Energy Dragon and shot down at Lord Dragoon.

"No!" Lord Dragoon yelled

The Black Wolf Ranger dove straight into Lord Dragoon and then jumped away from Lord Dragoon and then put his sword into its holder. Lord Dragoon then blew up.

"Now he's gone." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger then powered down fully. Then he turned around. Jason was in shock at how much Austin looked like him. Austin was wearing a Black Sleeveless Shirt underneath a Long Black Leather Jacket, Dark Blue Jeans and Black Boots.

"Is everyone ok?" Austin asked as he walked up

"Yeah we're fine." Kimberly said

"Just do us a favor and keep your enemies to yourself." Zack said

"I'll try." Austin said with a laugh.

"Thanks man I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't shown up." Tommy said

"I'm just glad I got here in time. I'd hate to see two of my friends get destroyed." Austin said

"Oh sorry you haven't met the others yet." Billy said

"Let me guess Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Katherine and Tanya." Austin said pointing to each one respectively.

"Got it in one." Aisha said

"Good." Austin said

"So now we have to worry about Emperor Zrake." Billy said

"Yep." Austin said

"So Austin what did Zordon tell you. Tommy and Billy told us a small part but what did Zordon say to you?" Rocky asked

"That he's sorry." Austin said

"Sorry for what?" Jason asked finally getting his voice

"He's sorry he never got a chance to say goodbye to the first Rangers he had chosen. He's sorry he lied about the fact your Ninja Powers were destroyed. Billy already knows that Zordon is sorry for not telling him about the seventh Zeo Crystal." Austin said

"Oh." Rocky said

"Isn't there also something else you need to tell Billy?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I lied." Austin said

"About what?" Billy asked

"About the reason Emperor Zrake wanted you. He doesn't want you for your smarts he wants you for your Wolf Spirit since it's both the Good Wolf and Dark Wolf of Pheados combined." Austin said

"Wait you mean there are good and bad versions of our animal spirits?" Adam asked

"Yep. Billy's wolf is the combined form of both. Tommy's falcon, Adam's frog, Kimberly's crane, Aisha's bear and Rocky's ape are all good. But the versions that Emperor Zrake controls are your spirits dark sides. Don't worry if there destroyed you won't be hurt." Austin said

"Oh good." Aisha said

"So Austin why are you here?" Trini asked

"Just visiting." Austin said

"What did you mean by the fact that you hadn't destroyed Lord Dragoon's spirit?" Tanya asked

"Lord Dragoon has four forms. Shadow Form which only his heart can create. Dragon form, Warrior form and spirit form. Spirit form allows his warrior form to survive that's why my attack had to aim for where the heart would have been." Austin said

"Ah." Tanya said

"Can we see your eyes?" Adam asked

Austin pulled down his sunglasses to reveal his red/black eyes before pushing his sunglasses back up.

"Wow." Adam said

"Yeah well not much I can do about them." Austin said

"So you've just accepted them?" Trini asked

"Yeah." Austin said

"Cool." Aisha said

"Thanks." Austin said

Austin looked at Jason. He couldn't help but feel a brotherly connection to the first Red Ranger and he didn't know why. Sure Wes said he looked like Jason and he did see the resemblance when Billy showed him the pictures. But that couldn't be possible could it.

"Hey Jason." Austin said

"Yeah." Jason said

"I heard you have a Motorbike can I have a look?" Austin asked

"Sure." Jason said

"Yeah we need to be heading home anyway." Rocky said

The Rangers left and Austin followed Jason and Kimberly back to their place on his Motorbike. A bit later at Jason and Kimberly's place. Kimberly went inside to make dinner while Austin and Jason were talking about their Motorbikes. Kimberly walked into the garage and saw the sight in front of her. Austin had his jacket off and was helping Jason fix up his Motorbike.

"I swear if you two weren't related I'd say you were brothers." Kimberly said

"I'll take that as a complement." Austin said

"Same here." Jason said

"Good it was meant as one. So Austin you want to join us for Dinner?" Kimberly asked

"Sure. I'll just get cleaned up." Austin said

"I'll show you to the bathroom." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Austin said

The two walked in while Jason looked on. He also felt a brotherly connection to Austin he couldn't figure out why but Austin seemed to be just like him in some ways. After dinner Austin left for his hotel. Jason was on the couch.

"What's up?" Kimberly asked

"When do my parents get back from there anniversary?" Jason asked

"In a couple of days why?" Kimberly asked

"I think they lied to me." Jason said

"About what?" Kimberly asked

"You remember when I was excited about the fact I was going to have a younger brother?" Jason asked

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

"Well the day my mom went to hospital. They came back the next day but without the baby. "They told me that the baby had died." Jason said

"You don't think that Austin is your baby brother do you?" Kimberly asked

"Well he is adopted and he is twenty one that's how old my little brother would be now." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

"But it's not just that. You know how you can feel like you have a connection to someone?" Jason asked

"Yeah. Like how I've got a sister like connection to Trini, Tanya, Aisha and Katherine." Kimberly said

"It's just that I felt a brotherly connection but it seemed to run deeper than a brotherly friend connection it felt more like a brother family connection." Jason said

"I guess." Kimberly said

"I'm sorry it's just he looks so much like me." Jason said

"Yeah he acts like you." Kimberly said

"Exactly." Jason said

Kimberly looked at her husband and then pulled him into a hug.

"Well he said he'd be around for a few days why not ask Adam tomorrow if you can have some time off from the dojo to show Austin around Angel Grove and get to know him better." Kimberly said

"Not a bad idea." Jason said

"Now we have something we have to do." Kimberly said

"What's that?" Jason asked

"Well aren't you going to make love to your beautiful wife tonight?" Kimberly asked

"You bet I am." Jason said

Jason picked up his wife and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Meanwhile inside Austin's hotel room. Austin was lying on his bed just then Logan showed up.

"What's up I don't think I've ever seen you in this deep a thought before." Logan said

"It's just when I was around Jason I felt like I knew him my whole life like I'm connected to him." Austin said

"But Jason can't be your father." Logan said

"No it felt more like he's my older brother or something I don't know." Austin said

"Well why not talk to him more while you're here. Get to know him." Logan said

"I plan too. Besides I can't talk to Eric he's busy with Taylor and the twins." Austin said

Logan laughed and disappeared.

"Could Jason be my older brother? If so then why did his parents give me up for adoption?" Austin asked himself

Austin shrugged and went to sleep. Meanwhile inside Emperor Zrake's Space Castle. Emperor Zrake was looking out over the Earth.

"You failed me Lord Dragoon." Zrake said

"Emperor." A voice said

Just then Scorpio now in Gold Knight Armor and Castrill in Indigo Knight Armor walked up.

"Ah perfect so how do you like your new armor?" Zrake asked

"It's perfect Emperor." Castrill said

"As it should be Lady Castrill." Zrake said

"Emperor what are we going to do about the Black Wolf Ranger?" Scorpio asked

"Don't worry about him I have two robots I've been working on to test his strength and speed. But also I have one more surprise for the Rangers." Zrake said

"What?" Castrill asked

"That surprise would be me." A Cold dark voice said

Castrill and Scorpio both turned around and were shocked to see Scott the ex Red Phoenix Ranger standing there with his eyes pure black.

End of Black Knight Wolf Ranger Part2

**Note:** Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	45. The New Enemy Strikes Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**The New Enemy Strikes Part1**

It had been two days since Austin had defeated Lord Dragoon. Billy had returned to Crystal Beach to tell the other Rangers about Emperor Zrake while Austin was still in Angel Grove. Anyway in the park Austin was sitting at the picnic table with Jason. Austin had just finished telling Jason his story.

"I never knew you had it so rough I mean Billy told us so much but I never knew all that." Jason said

"True. But I'm used to it." Austin said

"So any luck finding out who your parents are?" Jason asked

"Nope." Austin said

Just then Kimberly walked up with a picnic basket.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey Kim." Austin said

"Hey beautiful." Jason said as he kissed Kimberly on the cheek

"Thought you two might be hungry." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Kimberly said

"So how did you gain your powers anyway?" Jason asked

"Logan gave them to me." Austin said

"Figures." Kimberly said

"I'll tell you one thing being a Ranger you sure don't get frightened easily. Then again nothing surprises me anymore." Austin said

"True." Jason said in agreement

"So what are you going to do about Emperor Zrake?" Kimberly asked

"Right now I'm more worried about Scott. I'm heading over to Reefside tomorrow to talk to Hayley about the Triassic Ranger powers Conner had and maybe change Scott's old morpher so that his Ranger form is red but when he activates his phoenix powers the black part of his suit turns gold." Austin said

"Two Red Rangers?" Jason asked

"I was thinking more like Eric as Quantum or like Hunter as Crimson I'm not too sure yet. Austin said

"Good point." Kimberly said

Meanwhile over in Crystal Beach in the Power Chamber the other Beast Unleashed Rangers were there.

"So Billy what did you want to talk to us about?" Anthony asked

"I wanted to tell you that Lord Dragoon is destroyed." Billy said

"Alright." Ryan said

"Yeah." Arian said

"This is great." Tiffany said

"No more Dragoon." Amy said

"But?" Anthony asked

"We have a new enemy to worry about. His name is Emperor Zrake." Billy said

"What does he look like?" Tiffany asked

Billy turned on the screen and showed the Rangers Emperor Zrake it showed a Muscular Man in Black/Silver Armor his eyes were pure Black and he gave the Rangers a cold shiver down their spine.

"He's creepy." Amy said

"I'll say." Arian said

"Do you know anymore about him?" Anthony asked

"Nope. Nothing." Billy said

"Damn." Anthony said

"So what do we do?" Ryan asked

"Train who knows when this guy will attack." Billy said

"Good point." Arian said

"We better get going." Tiffany said

The Rangers nodded and left the Power Chamber. Meanwhile inside Zrake's Space Castle he was looking at the earth.

"How pathetic those Rangers won't know what hit them." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Sir Scorpio said

"Are my Mecha Tengas ready?" Zrake asked

"Waiting for your command." Lady Castrill said

"Send them to attack the Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Lady Castrill said

Lady Castrill walked off. Zrake turned the screen on and saw the Black Wolf Ranger with two of the veteran Rangers.

"Perfect." Zrake thought.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove in the park Austin, Jason and Kimberly finished the picnic and then Austin stood up and stretched. Austin was wearing a Dark Blue Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless Top, Stonewash Jeans and Black Boots.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

Austin then sensed something and spun around only to get attacked by a mechanical humanoid bird causing Austin to fly over the table and land on the ground between the two veteran Rangers. Just then several more showed up.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Austin said as he stood up

Austin picked up his sunglasses and put them back on. Jason and Kimberly both stood up and looked at the weird metal birds.

"What are these things?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Austin said

"Wait look they look like metal versions of Rita and Zedd's Tengas." Jason said

"Oh great. These must be Emperor Zrake's foot soldiers." Kimberly said

"I'll have to agree with that." Austin said

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Beast Unleashed." Austin said as he made his hands glow black

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called out

"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called out

"Black Wolf Ranger Power." Austin called out.

The three Rangers morphed into their respective Ranger forms and started fighting the mechanical birds. The three Rangers were holding their own. Kimberly then pulled out her Power Bow and fired arrows at the Mechanical Tengas. The Arrows bounced off the Mechanical Tengas.

"Not good." Kimberly said

Jason then pulled out his Power Sword and started slicing the Tengas but they just repaired themselves.

"No way." Jason said

Austin looked at the two other Rangers and pulled out his Wolf Sword and dashed at the mechanical birds and sliced off one of the metal bird's head. Just then the Tenga blew up. Austin then moved his sword and stabbed another Tenga in the neck causing it to blow up.

"Hit their necks." Austin ordered

The two veteran Rangers nodded and started attacking the metal tengas necks and destroying them. The three Rangers defeated the Tengas and powered down. Just then a purple cloud appeared and when it disappeared Castrill in her new knight form appeared.

"Well done." Lady Castrill said

"Castrill?" Austin asked as he pressed a button on his sunglasses

"I am Lady Castrill." Lady Castrill said

"What were those things?" Austin asked

"Those were Emperor Zrake's Mecha Tengas." Lady Castrill said

"Ok you're demented." Austin said

"We'll see Black Ranger." Lady Castrill said

Austin growled as Lady Castrill disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Ok is anyone else lost or is it just me?" Kimberly asked

"It's not just you." Jason said

"After Tiffany destroyed Castrill. Emperor Zrake transported Castrill's soul into that Knight form. He must have done the same with Scorpio." Austin said as he turned off the communication on his sunglasses

"I think you better contact Billy and let him know about the Mecha Tengas." Kimberly said

"Already did." Austin said

"Huh?" Kimberly asked

"These sunglasses don't just hide my eyes there also my communication device." Austin said

"So while she was talking the other Rangers heard all of it." Jason said

"Yep." Austin said

"Clever." Kimberly said

"Although it looks like you could use some help in the Sword department Jason." Austin said

"Yeah I know." Jason said

"I've got time how about I help you with your sword skills?" Austin asked

"Sure." Jason said

Kimberly smiled as she picked up the picnic basket

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Kimberly said

"Thanks again." Austin said

"No problem." Kimberly said

Jason kissed Kimberly on the lips. Kimberly broke the kiss and walked off. Austin looked on and smiled.

"So what's this about Sword training?" Jason asked

"Not here." Austin said

"Then where?" Jason asked

"How about the ruins of the Command Centre?" Austin asked

"Sounds good to me." Jason said

The two then left the park. Meanwhile back in Emperor Zrake's space castle Zrake had watched the battle and couldn't believe that the Black Wolf Ranger figured out the weakness of his Metal Tengas so easily.

"The Black Wolf Ranger is more skilled then I thought." Zrake said

"Yes Emperor. Shall I fight him?" Sir Scorpio asked

"No not yet. Lady Castrill." Zrake said

"Yes Emperor." Lady Castrill said

"I want you to see if my two special robots are ready." Zrake said

"Yes Emperor." Castrill said before walking off

"What shall I do?" Sir Scorpio asked

"Go and contact my five dark warriors and have them report to me." Zrake said

Sir Scorpio nodded and left. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach at the Youth Centre Anthony was sparring with Ryan while Arian, Amy and Tiffany were watching.

"Man I hope Billy figures out more about our new enemy." Tiffany said

"Same here I really don't like this but this new enemy gives me the creeps." Arian said

"I'll say. But we can't do anything until he attacks." Amy said

Anthony and Ryan then walked up to the others.

"We have to stay on guard who knows when this guy is going to attack." Anthony said

"True. I wonder where Austin is I haven't seen him in a while." Ryan said

"Same here you know he's not really a bad guy when you get to know him he's just been pushed aside like an outcast." Tiffany said

"You know what would really be cool?" Arian asked

"What?" Amy asked

"If Austin is the Black Wolf Ranger." Arian said

"I'd have to agree there." Ryan said

"If only you knew." Anthony thought

"I can't believe they still don't know. But little do they know that Arian is on the money." Amy thought

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove at the ruins of the Command Centre Austin and Jason were there. Austin then made two swords appear and handed one to Jason.

"Are you sure about this?" Jason asked

"Jason I've trained against an Intergalactic Bounty Hunter killed two bounty hunters I think I know what I'm doing." Austin said

"True. It's just you make me, Tommy and any other Ranger who uses a sword look like an amateur." Jason said

Austin nodded and then got into a defense position.

"Come at me." Austin said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason charged at Austin and attacked with his sword but Austin blocked all the blows and then grabbed the sword and pointed his at Jason's neck. Austin then let go of Jason's sword and then moved his sword away from Jason's neck.

"You're too easy to read." Austin said

"What am I doing wrong?" Jason asked

"You use the sword as if it was just a weapon in your hand. Try and see the sword as an extension of yourself." Austin said

Jason nodded and stepped away from Austin but all his training he still didn't see what Austin meant by thinking of the sword as an extension of himself. Austin could see the confusion and laughed.

"Trust me I didn't get it the first time either. What I mean is use the movements you know from your karate and then incorporate the Sword into it like it's an extension of your arm. Like this." Austin said

Austin then demonstrated what he meant as he moved like he was fighting in a karate match but also moving his sword like it was part of his arm.

"Oh I get it don't think of it as a weapon just see it as a part of yourself." Jason said

"Exactly." Austin said

"Can we take a little break?" Jason asked

"Sure." Austin said

Jason sat down while Austin looked out over the view. Jason had to admit he really liked Austin and he really hoped that Austin is his lost brother.

"What was it like?" Austin asked

"What was what like?" Jason asked

"Becoming a Ranger for the first time." Austin said

"It was like something I had never experienced in my life. The power the responsibility that came with it." Jason said

"True." Austin said

"How long have you been the Black Wolf Ranger?" Jason asked

"Well before I found out about my real age since I was eight but if we went by real age I'd have to say eleven so Ten years." Austin said

"Shit." Jason said

"So did the Gold Ranger Powers nearly kill you?" Austin asked

"Yeah they were draining my energy." Jason said

Austin looked out over the view.

"Ready to get back to training?" Austin asked

"You bet." Jason said

Austin turned and Jason stood up and the two started clashing Swords. Meanwhile back in the Space Castle. Emperor Zrake was watching Austin.

"Sir Scorpio." Zrake said

"Yes my Emperor." Sir Scorpio said

"Go and fight the Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Sir Scorpio said

Sir Scorpio teleported away while Lady Castrill walked in.

"Your robots are nearly complete and Scott is waiting for his orders." Lady Castrill said

"Soon they will have to fight their Gold Ranger again." Zrake said

Lady Castrill nodded and left. Meanwhile back at the ruins of the Command Centre Jason was sitting down on a piece of ruin while Austin was standing there.

"Man your good." Jason said

"I think that's enough for today." Austin said

"Oh yeah." Jason said

"Can I ask you something?" Austin asked

"Sure." Jason said

"What was it like having friends and family"? Austin asked

Jason was shocked by the question but he understood where Austin was coming from the guy never had friends or family after the car accident.

"It's something that I can't really explain. But truth is I never felt complete like my parents lied to me about something." Jason said

"About what?" Austin asked

"I had a brother he'd be the same age as you now if he didn't die. But I don't know if my parents lied about that and he's still alive or what." Jason said

"Why don't you ask them?" Austin asked

"I am when they get back from there anniversary cruise." Jason said

Austin nodded just then he deflected a blast that had been aimed at him and then both he and Jason saw Sir Scorpio.

"Gold Knight Armor." Austin said

"That's right." Sir Scorpio said

"Let me guess Sir Scorpio." Austin said

"Got that right Black Ranger." Sir Scorpio said

"You know I'm starting to think my name is Black Ranger now." Austin said

"I had the same feeling when my first year as a ranger." Jason said

Sir Scorpio then attacked Austin but Austin blocked Sir Scorpio's sword with his and then pushed him back and slashed Sir Scorpio.

"Impossible I'm the best sword warrior. Emperor Zrake made sure I was." Sir Scorpio said

"Yeah well you can't be everything." Austin said

"I will beat you." Sir Scorpio said

"And I will find my real parents but we can't always get what we want." Austin said

Austin then disappeared in speed that neither Jason nor Sir Scorpio had seen Austin use. But then Jason noticed two bracelets on the ground. Scorpio then screamed in pain as Austin appeared behind Scorpio. Scorpio then teleported away Austin then walked up and put his bracelets back on.

"What the?" Jason asked

"I have powers outside my Ranger powers but I can't control them fully." Austin said

"Oh." Jason said

"Come on let's go I need to get back to Crystal Beach before night fall." Austin said

Jason nodded and the two left. Meanwhile back in the Space Castle Sir Scorpio teleported back in and then his sword snapped in half.

"No." Sir Scorpio said

"Looks like the Black Wolf Ranger is more powerful than we thought." Lady Castrill said

"I agree." Emperor Zrake said

"What should we do?" Sir Scorpio asked

"First go get your sword fixed then we'll figure out a plan of attack." Emperor Zrake said

"Yes sir." Sir Scorpio said

Sir Scorpio walked off while Lady Castrill and Emperor Zrake looked on. Later back at Jason's place Austin was sitting on his Motorbike while Jason was standing next to him.

"Thanks for that." Jason said

"No problem. Just remember what I said don't see the weapon as just something in your hand think of it as an extension of yourself." Austin said

"I will". Jason said

"Well I better get going." Austin said

"Later." Jason said

Austin nodded and put his helmet on and drove off. Jason looked on and then went back inside. Later back in Crystal Beach Austin drove up to Scott's place and parked his motorbike and then hopped off and then took off his helmet and walked up to Scott's house. Austin then knocked on the door but the door opened.

"Strange." Austin thought

Austin then looked over at Scott's neighbors and walked over to one.

"Hey." Austin said

"Yeah." Scott's neighbor said

"Have you seen Scott?" Austin asked

"Not since before the rangers appeared in Australia." Scott's neighbor said

"Thanks." Austin said

"No prob." Scott's neighbor said before quickly disappearing inside

Austin sighed he was used to that reaction. Austin then walked up to the house and walked inside and looked around. Just then Logan appeared.

"It doesn't look like anyone's lived here for months." Logan said

"Strange." Austin said

Austin walked along and checked the house out and then walked out of the house and shut the door. Austin then put his helmet back on and then hopped back on his motorbike and drove off. A bit later at Billy's house Austin was in Billy's living room.

"So you're telling me that no one is there." Billy said

"It doesn't even look like Scott's even stepped into that house since his mind was erased." Austin said

"Not good what is Emperor Zrake's goal?" Billy asked

"I don't know but I need the plans for the Gold Ranger powers." Austin said

"Why?" Billy asked

"Well I have an idea. That if we recreate the Red Phoenix Ranger powers but make them like the Quantum Ranger of Time Force and then add the Golden Powers like Conner's Triassic Ranger powers maybe Scott might like that idea we could use his help." Austin said

"True." Billy said

"But that all depends if we get him back or not." Austin said

"And if he wants to be part of the Rangers again." Billy added

Austin nodded

"One question do you think Pyramidas would have answers to who Emperor Zrake is?" Billy asked

"I checked nothing on this guy. But maybe." Austin said as he pulled out his cell phone

"Who are you calling?" Billy asked

"A guy I considered my older brother even though he lives in Miami." Austin said as he dialed the number.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Hey Alex. It's Austin." Austin said

"Hey how's it going?" Alex asked

"Are you in Angelus's study?" Austin asked

"Yeah why?" Alex asked

"I need you to see if there is any info on an Emperor Zrake he must have had a giant bounty on his head. Or hired a lot of Bounty Hunters." Austin said

"Emperor Zrake. Ah here we go." Alex said

"Can you send the book please?" Austin asked

"Course I can. Just remember to send it back." Alex said

"Have I ever let you down?" Austin asked

"Nope." Alex said

The two said goodbye and hung up then the book appeared in Austin's hands.

"Wow." Billy said

"I'll say. This is one big book." Austin said

Austin put the book on the coffee table and opened it.

"This is not good." Austin said

"What is?" Billy asked

"Emperor Zrake is a lethal killer and expert technician. He's wanted by several intergalactic police departments. People call him the dark Zoltar." Austin said

"Oh shit." Billy said

"Exactly. According to this the Dark Wolf and the good Wolf combined forces to send Zrake packing. It seems that the Dark Wolf was so badly hurt that Lupine your version of the wolf combined with him." Austin said

"So what?" Billy asked

"Well if the others want to achieve perfect Ninjetti like you they have to be here when we fight the other five dark warriors cause according to this they hold the keys to Zrake's power." Austin said

"So we need to defeat the five keys of power how?" Billy asked

"I think I need to talk to Dulcea and find out more about the Dark Animal Spirits." Austin said

"Good idea." Billy said

"So basically this guy is your basic evil genius he feels betrayed by his loyal follower the Dark Wolf but it says here that he betrayed the Dark Wolf." Austin said

"Basically he thought that the Dark Wolf would obey him forever no questions asked." Billy said

"Exactly." Austin said

Austin then sent the book back to Alex in Miami. Austin then stood up and stretched.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'll head to Pheados tomorrow right now I need sleep." Austin said

"I'll bet." Billy said

"Oh yeah Anthony needs to activate his Gold Phoenix Armor." Austin said

Billy nodded and Austin left.

"I hope this works out and we can have all the Rangers together to defeat Drake." Billy said before heading to the Power Chamber.

Later at Austin's place Austin was looking at the picture of Emperor Zrake.

"This has gone on for long enough the final battle will be here soon." Austin said

End of The New Enemy Strikes Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think


	46. The New Enemy Strikes Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**The New Enemy Strikes Part2**

The next morning in Austin's place Austin was dressed in a Dark Blue Sleeveless Shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers. Austin was sitting in front of the computer hacking into Emperor Zrake's Space Castle.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked as he appeared

"Last thing I need is for Emperor Zrake to come after me. So I need to disable his scanners so I can teleport to Pheados." Austin said

"Good point." Logan said before disappearing

Austin managed to hack into the Space Castle and managed to disable the scanners. Austin then turned off his computer and teleported off. Meanwhile inside Emperor Zrake's Space Castle Zrake was looking out over the city of Crystal Beach.

"Soon it will be time to introduce myself to the rangers." Zrake said

"Emperor!" Lady Castrill said

"Yes?" Zrake asked

"Someone has disabled our scanners." Lady Castrill said

"Well it appears that the Black Ranger is smarter then I give him credit for." Zrake said

"What should we do sire?" Sir Scorpio asked

"Don't worry about him yet not until my robots are complete let's just focus on me visiting the Rangers and letting them know that I will rule this world." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Sir Scorpio and Lady Castrill said

Meanwhile in Crystal Beach High Anthony and Arian were at Anthony's locker when Ryan walked up.

"Are you two ok?" Ryan asked

"Other then the fact my mother has been going crazy trying to find out what happened to Scott." Arian said

"Don't you have a free lesson now?" Ryan asked

"Yeah but you know Mrs. Vance she hates it when students leave school." Anthony said

"Oh yeah." Ryan said

Just then Amy and Tiffany walked up both not in happy moods.

"What's up with you two?" Arian asked

"Kylie." Ryan said

"Oh that bitch." Arian said

"Yeah she's been giving Tiffany and Amy a hard time ever since Jessica disappeared." Ryan said

"Stupid bitch if we weren't in school I'd punch her lights out." Amy said

"Yeah but we're in school." Ryan said

"I know that doesn't mean I have to like it." Amy said

"I can't wait till Tech then I know Dr. Cranston will shut her up." Tiffany said

The others laughed then they all headed off to their next class. Meanwhile on the planet Pheados Austin teleported down and was now dressed in is Black Ninja suit. Austin then ran off towards the temple. Later at the temple Austin walked up to the centre.

"Dulcea!" Austin called out

Just then a snow owl appeared and then transformed into Dulcea.

"Yes Black Wolf." Dulcea said

"I need some information." Austin said

"What is it?" Dulcea asked

"What do you know about the Dark versions of the Falcon, Crane, Frog, Bear and Ape?" Austin asked

"Very dark animals I'm afraid as the five major Rangers are they won't be able to defeat them." Dulcea said

"They need Beast Unison?" Austin asked

"Yes. But it won't be easy the Red Ranger is close to it but the other four will have trouble." Dulcea said

"I think I know some people who can help with that." Austin said

"Yes but be careful young wolf I have a feeling that Emperor Zrake is going to go after you hard." Dulcea said

"I know but I'm more worried about the young Phoenix and his path down this fight." Austin said

"I agree the Phoenix is going to be corrupt again but will see the light." Dulcea said

"Anything else on the five dark animals?" Austin asked

"Yes but you need to help the earth's fallen Gold Ranger awaken his animal spirit in order for the other five to have their animal spirits combined with the dark versions." Dulcea said

"Jason?" Austin asked

"Yes. He is the key since he is the first ever Red Ranger." Dulcea said

"Then why is Emperor Zrake going after Billy?" Austin asked

"Because unlike the Original Red of Earth the Blue Wolf has been the longest serving blue Ranger and is more powerful than the others." Dulcea said

"He's been exposed to the power longer that's why his powers won't evolve and they can't be combined with his Wolf powers." Austin said

"Correct you see Billy isn't the cougar you are because of your true brother you are also the wolf." Dulcea said

"My true brother?" Austin asked

"You must find that answer on your own." Dulcea said

Austin nodded and teleported away. Dulcea smiled and transformed back into the Snow Owl and flew off. Later back on earth in Crystal Beach Billy was in the Power Chamber looking over a few things when Austin teleported in and was back in his normal clothes.

"Anything?" Billy asked

"Other then the fact we'll need Jason's help along with Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Adam and Kimberly when their animals are fighting." Austin said

"Why Jason?" Billy asked

"Apparently because he's the first Red Ranger he needs to be there when the others have their animal spirits become whole." Austin said

"So anyway to defeat them?" Billy asked

"Yeah the other Rangers need Beast Unison." Austin said

"What's that?" Billy asked

"It's where Anthony's Falcon and Bear Spirits work together as one." Austin said

"Oh." Billy said

"I need to head over to Reefside and then Ocean's bluff to talk to Hayley and then Lily, Theo, Casey and Jarrod to see if they can help." Austin said

"Why Hayley?" Billy asked

"I want to see if she still has plans about the Triassic Ranger Powers." Austin said

"You might also want to talk to Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Jason." Billy said

"Good idea." Austin said

Austin then teleported off while Billy went back to work. A bit later Austin was at his place hopping onto his motorbike when Anthony showed up in his car and then hopped out and walked over to Austin

"Hey." Anthony said

"Hey." Austin said

"Where are you heading?" Anthony asked

"Just over to Reefside then over to Ocean's bluff and then over to Angel Grove." Austin said

"So what's going on?" Anthony asked

"Other than the fact that Scott is gone but all his stuff is still at his house. Emperor Zrake has five evil warriors that will take more than Beast Out to defeat." Austin said

"How much more?" Anthony asked

"I can't say yet. Don't worry I'll tell you everything after we get Scott back." Austin said

"Ok." Anthony said

"Take care." Austin said

"You too." Anthony said

Austin put his helmet on and drove off. Anthony went back to his car and then hopped in and drove off towards the Youth Centre. Meanwhile inside Emperor Zrake's Castle. Zrake had been watching the Black Ranger.

"Perfect." Zrake said

"What is it sire?" Lady Castrill asked

"Let me know when the Black Ranger leaves Angel Grove I'll get you and Scorpio to attack the Rangers. Then when the Black Ranger shows up I'll show up." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Lady Castrill said

A bit later in Ocean's Bluff Austin parked outside of Jungle Karma Pizza and then took off his helmet and hopped off his Motorbike and walked inside. Inside Jungle Karma Pizza Austin walked up to Fran.

"Hey Fran." Austin said

"Austin that you?" Fran asked

"Yeah before you ask I'm actually 21 years old not 18 like I thought. My age was changed by a being named Soul Hunter." Austin said

"Nasty." Fran said

"Yeah. So do you know where I can find Casey, Theo, Lily and Jarrod?" Austin asked

"They're up stairs go on up." Fran said

"Thanks." Austin said

Austin then headed to the kitchen. A little bit later in the loft Austin walked in to see Lily, Casey, Theo and Jarrod all there along with Camille.

"Hey Casey!" Austin said

"Hey." Casey said

"Who's that?" Jarrod asked

"That's the Black Wolf of Beast Unleashed Austin Blaze." Lily said

"So why are you here?" Theo asked

"Actually I needed to know if you'll help." Austin said

"Help with what?" Jarrod asked

"Well four of the Beast Unleashed Rangers have your animal spirits and the only way they can activate Beast Unison is if they understand both there animal spirits." Austin said

"So who has what animal spirit?" Theo asked

"Arian has the Jaguar, Tiffany has the cheetah, Ryan has the Lion and Amy has the Tiger." Austin said

"Cool." Lily said

"Amy's Tiger spirit is a male spirit since it actually belonged to her brother." Austin said

Casey nodded.

"We'll help." Theo said

"Just let us know and we'll go there." Lily said

"Ok." Austin said

"You're not staying?" Casey asked

"Nope I need to head over to Reefside then Angel Grove." Austin said

"Ok later." Casey said

Austin nodded and left.

"Why was he wearing sunglasses inside?" Camille asked

"His eyes are red and black also it helps him control his powers outside of being a ranger." Casey said

"Oh." Camille said

A couple of hours later in Reefside at Tommy's place Austin drove up and parked outside. Austin took off his helmet and hopped off his Motorbike and walked up to Tommy's place and knocked. Just then the door opened and Austin saw Hayley standing there.

"Hey." Austin said

"Hey. You here to see Tommy?" Hayley asked

"And you." Austin said

"Why me?" Hayley asked

"Can we talk inside?" Austin asked

"Sure." Hayley said

Hayley moved out of the way and Austin walked inside then Hayley shut the door. The two then walked into the family room where Tommy was sitting.

"Hey Tommy." _Austin_ said

"Hey Austin what brings you here?" Tommy asked

"Did Billy tell you about the Dark Versions of the Frog, Crane, Ape, Bear and Falcon?" Austin asked

"No why?" Tommy asked

"Well in order to defeat them I'm going to need your help." Austin said

"Why my help?" Tommy asked

"You want to have the full Falcon Ninjetti powers?" Austin asked

"What?" Tommy asked

"In order to have the full Falcon Ninjetti Powers you need to combine your good falcon with the dark falcon." Austin said

"So in other words to defeat Emperor Zrake we need to defeat the five animals." Tommy said

"Correct." Austin said

"I'll help." Tommy said

"Great." Austin said

"So why did you need to talk to me?" Hayley asked

"I was wondering if you still had the plans for the Triassic Powers." Austin said

"Yeah I do why?" Hayley asked

"Because I'm thinking of recreating the Red Phoenix Powers but I want to make it that the Red Phoenix Ranger can tap into the Golden Phoenix powers if needed like Conner did as the Triassic Ranger." Austin said

"I'll see if I can find those plans and I'll get back to you." Hayley said

"Thanks I really need to get going I've got to talk to Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kimberly then awaken Jason's animal spirit so he can help the fusion of the dark and light animal spirits." Austin said

"How can he help?" Tommy asked

"He's the first Red Ranger he needs to be there for some reason as the leader of all rangers." Austin said

"Oh." Tommy said

"Well I better get going it's not exactly the longest drive but I need to get there quick." Austin said

Tommy and Hayley nodded and then Austin left. Later in Angel Grove Austin pulled up in front of Jason's house just as Kimberly stepped out of the house.

"Austin hi." Kimberly said after Austin took off his helmet

"Hey." Austin said

"What brings you back to Angel Grove?" Kimberly asked

"I need to talk to you, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Jason." Austin said

"I'll just call Aisha and tell her to get Rocky and Adam and meet us here. Jason's inside." Kimberly said

Austin nodded and hopped off his motorbike and followed Kimberly inside. Inside Jason's house Austin walked into the family room and saw Jason looking over some papers while Kimberly went to call Aisha.

"Business?" Austin asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Just then Kimberly walked in.

"Well I called Aisha and she's on her way and she's picking up Rocky and Adam." Kimberly said

"What's this about?" Jason asked

"Well I need four ninjetti to awaken your animal spirit. But also I need to talk to all five of you." Austin said

"Ok." Jason said

"Would you like a drink?" Kimberly asked

"Please." Austin said

Kimberly nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Austin looked at Jason.

"So what's this about awakening my animal spirit?" Jason asked

"I'll explain when the other three get here." Austin said

Jason nodded and went back to the papers in front of him. Just then Austin's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Austin asked as he answered his cell phone

"Hey Austin it's Eric." Eric said

"So you are alive." Austin said

"Barely." Eric said

"Don't let Taylor hear you say that." Austin said

"I don't have a death wish." Eric said

"Good it'll look bad for your image if everyone knew you were whipped." Austin said

"That's sad but true." Eric said

"So what's the call?" Austin asked

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for your help with the Silver Guardians." Eric said

"No problem I had fun ordering them around. Most of them kept asking if I could teach them how to use Swords like that." Austin said

"You have fans Austin." Eric said

"True and I also control I giant Pyramid." Austin said

"If I wasn't a Ranger I wouldn't believe that was possible." Eric said

"No one ever does." Austin said

"True well I better go before my wife calls." Eric said

"You are so whipped." Austin said

"Like you won't be." Eric said

"Never said I wouldn't be." Austin said

"True." Eric said

The two said goodbye and hung up just as Kimberly walked in with five drinks. Just as Aisha, Rocky and Adam showed up.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Aisha asked

"It's about the dark versions of your animal spirits." Austin said

"What about them?" Rocky asked

"We'll need you in Crystal Beach when we go against them so they can combine with their good sides so you guys can gain the full power of ninjetti like Billy has." Austin said

"Oh." Adam said

"Yeah but we also need Jason there." Austin said

"Why me?" Jason asked

"Because you're the first red ranger of earth. The leader of all Rangers." Austin said

"Ah." Jason said

"Now the tricky part. I need you four to transform into your ninja forms since I'll also need to do the same thing." Austin said

"Why?" Aisha asked

"Because we have to awaken Jason's animal spirit since he has to be in ninja form to pull this off." Austin said

"Ah." Rocky said

A bit later Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Austin were all in their ninja outfits while standing in a circle around Jason.

"Ok Jason I need you to close your eyes and look deep inside." Austin said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason closed his eyes and looked deep inside himself. The five ninjas put their hands up and then the power coins started to glow then a gold beam appeared around Jason and when it died down Jason was in a Gold Ninja outfit with the Cougar Power Coin on his chest. The six Rangers powered down to their normal clothes.

"Whoa that was different." Jason said

"So Jason's the cougar." Kimberly said

"Yep Loyal, Protective, Dangerous and Powerful." Austin said

"Sounds like Jason." Kimberly said

Austin nodded and sat down.

"You ok?" Rocky asked

"I just felt a strange tug when Jason gained his powers." Austin said

"You're not the only one to feel that." Jason said

"I better go." Austin said

"Get Billy to contact us when you need our help." Aisha said

"Will do." Austin said

Austin stood up and then picked up his helmet and left.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"I don't know but I have a feeling that Austin and I maybe related." Jason said

"Oh." Adam said

Meanwhile on the road Austin pulled over and took off his helmet and had to breathe.

"You ok?" Logan asked

"I felt connected to Jason for some reason. Could I be his supposedly dead brother?" Austin asked

"I don't know but after we get Scott back on our side you can always have it checked." Logan said

"Good idea." Austin said

Austin then put his helmet back on and drove off. Meanwhile back in the Space Castle. Castrill saw the Black Ranger leave Angel Grove.

"Sire." Lady Castrill said

"Yes Castrill?" Emperor Zrake asked

"The Black Ranger is heading back to Crystal Beach." Lady Castrill said

"Good you and Sir Scorpio go attack the Rangers." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Lady Castrill said

Lady Castrill walked off to find Sir Scorpio. A bit later back in Crystal Beach the six Beast Unleashed Rangers were in the park.

"Man this is crazy. The new enemy is downright strange." Anthony said

"Yeah and the thing about none of the Zords working worries me." Billy said

Just then the six Rangers got attacked by a blast of energy sending them to the ground the six looked over and they saw Lady Castrill and Sir Scorpio.

"So you two are alive?" Anthony asked angrily

"Yep and we're here to destroy you." Sir Scorpio said

"We defeated you once we can do it again." Tiffany said

"I think not Pink Ranger we are more powerful than before." Lady Castrill said

"Ready?" Anthony asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other five Rangers said as they made there morphers appear

"Beast Unleashed." All six Rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power!" Anthony called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power!" Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power!" Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power!" Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power!" Tiffany called

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power!" Billy called

The Six Rangers morphed and started to fight Lady Castrill and Sir Scorpio. The Rangers were having a tough time with the two warriors.

"Anthony you five better take it up a notch." Billy said

"Got you guys ready?" Anthony asked

"You bet." Amy said

"Beast Out! Dark Red Bear Ranger!" Anthony said

"Beast Out! Dark Blue Lion Ranger!" Ryan said

"Beast Out! Dark Green Jaguar Ranger!" Arian said

"Beast Out! White Tiger Ranger!" Amy called

"Beast Out! Purple Cheetah Ranger!" Tiffany called

The five Rangers transformed into their Beast out Forms and started fighting Sir Scorpio and Lady Castrill but the two warriors managed to take down Billy, Tiffany, Amy, Ryan and Arian causing the five to power down completely.

"That sucked." Arian said

"I'll say." Ryan said

Just then a Black energy Wolf appeared and took down Lady Castrill and Sir Scorpio before landing next to Anthony and revealed itself to be the Black Werewolf Ranger.

"Thanks." Anthony said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You won't defeat us." Lady Castrill said

"Dragon sword!" The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then the Dragon Sword appeared in the Black Werewolf Ranger's hands

"No." Lady Castrill said

Just then the sword glowed and Anthony's morpher started to shine.

"You ready?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You bet." Anthony said

"Then let's do it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Gold Phoenix Armor Power Up!" Anthony called out as he flipped over the power coin and pressed the silver/Gold orb on his morpher.

"Black Knight Wolf Ranger!" The Black Wolf Ranger called out

Just then both Rangers shone brightly when the light died down The Black Wolf Ranger was in his Knight armor. But Anthony's armor looked like the Phoenix merged with his Ranger suit He looked like a Phoenix Warrior.

"Looking good." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Thanks." Anthony said

"So who do you want?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Sir Scorpio I have a score to settle." Anthony said

"Fine then Lady Castrill is mine." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then Anthony made two blades appeared above his hands and phoenix wings appear on his back before dashing off and attacking Sir Scorpio. The Black Wolf Ranger charged at Lady Castrill and the two Rangers started giving a beat down on the two warriors. Anthony kicked Sir Scorpio and then jumped into the air and then came back down as a Fire Phoenix and slammed into Sir Scorpio sending him flying to the ground. The Black Wolf Ranger made his Dragon Wings appear and then kicked Lady Castrill away from him and flew up and then came back down as a Bluish Black Energy Dragon. He then hit Lady Castrill and sent her flying into Sir Scorpio. The two Rangers then landed next to each other.

"Well done Rangers." A cold dark voice said

Just then everyone looked and saw Emperor Zrake standing there.

"So you're Emperor Zrake?" Anthony asked

"Yep." Emperor Zrake said

"Funny I thought you'd be taller." Anthony said

"Clever." Emperor Zrake said

"What do you want?" Tiffany asked

"To see your destruction but it seems I need to wait for that." Zrake said

"You'll be destroyed." Arian said

"Ha nothing can destroy me." Zrake said

"Everyone has a weakness." Ryan said

"Not everyone right Black Wolf?" Zrake asked

"What are you talking about he has weaknesses." Amy said

"No he doesn't he's been trained by an Intergalactic Bounty Hunter he has no weaknesses." Zrake said

"Why are you here?" Billy asked

"Just to introduce myself. Now that's done I shall head back to my castle and plan my next attack." Zrake said

Zrake, Castrill and Scorpio all teleported off. The two morphed rangers looked at each other both thinking the same thing this war is far from over. The rest of the rangers looked on in shock and wondered what was going to happen next

End of the New Enemy Strikes Part 2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	47. Gold Back With Evil Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Note:** I am so sorry for the long wait I've had a lot go on and I just haven't had time. I'll try and get more chapters up while working on Lightspeed New Beginnings. I'll let you read now.

**Gold back with Evil Part1**

It had been over two weeks since Emperor Zrake appeared the Rangers were having a tough time with the monsters. Billy and Austin managed to create the Phoenix Beast Megazord which consisted of The Cougar and Wolf being the arms the Dragon being the legs while the Phoenix being the body, head and wings. Anyway in Angel Grove Austin was there to perform at the Angel Grove Karate Expo. Austin was in the New Angel Grove Youth Centre run by Bulk and Skull. Just then Jason, Rocky and Adam walked up to Austin.

"Thanks for doing this." Rocky said

"No prob." Austin said

"Yeah it'll be great to see what you can do with two blades." Adam said

Austin just laughed and shook his head. Just then Austin's name was called and he walked up with his bag and then walked into the centre and pulled out his two blades from his bag and then threw his bag to Jason who caught the bag. Austin was wearing a Black Singlet and Black sweatpants. Austin then started performing with his two blades everyone watched in awe at how graceful Austin moved with the two blades.

"Wow." Rocky said in awe

"I'll say has he taught you something like that?" Adam asked

"Nope but I'd like to learn." Jason said

Austin then finished his performance and everyone clapped and Austin bowed and walked back over to Jason, Adam and Rocky. Jason handed Austin back his bag and Austin placed the blades back inside.

"Man I've never seen anyone move so gracefully with blades." Rocky said

"Thanks." Austin said

Austin then walked off to get changed while Rocky, Adam and Jason watched their students participate in the tournament. Meanwhile inside the Space Castle Zrake had watched Austin's performance.

"Where did he get that training?" Zrake asked

"No idea sire." Lady Castrill said

"No matter, Scott, get in here." Zrake said

Just then Scott walked in.

"Yes sir." Scott said

"Start getting ready I'll give you a fake power coin to enter the Power Chamber I want you to grab the real Phoenix Morpher and bring it back." Zrake said

"Yes sire shall I destroy the Power Chamber?" Scott asked

"Yes leave them a message." Zrake said

Scott nodded and walked off to prepare. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove's Youth Centre Austin was now dressed in a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Blue Sleeveless Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Boots. He walked up to Jason, Adam and Rocky

"So how are the students doing?" Austin asked

"Amazing!" Rocky said

"Well they do have great teachers." Austin said

"True." Adam said

Austin then sensed something and walked out of the Youth Centre Adam followed wondering what Austin was doing. Outside the Youth Centre Austin walked out just as Adam walked out just then an image of the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger appeared.

"What do you want?" Austin asked

"History is repeating save the Gold Ranger." The Green Ranger said

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Zrake plans to do a Rita." The Green Ranger said

"As in Rita Repulsa?" Adam asked

"Yes." The Green Ranger said

"What do you mean do a Rita?" Austin asked

"He plans on having an evil ranger destroy the Rangers." The Green Ranger said

"We know its Scott." Austin said

"He's after the Gold Ranger Morpher." The Green Ranger said

"Kind of hard especially since it's not the Gold Ranger Morpher anymore in fact it doesn't even work." Austin said

"Why?" Adam asked

"Because I've changed it to be the Quantum Phoenix Morpher." Austin said

"Good that should stall Emperor Zrake's plans." The Green Ranger said

"I hope so." Austin said

The Green Ranger then disappeared.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"I think it was a warning." Austin said

The two looked at each other and then went back inside. Back inside the Youth Centre the two walked up to Rocky and Jason.

"Where did you two go?" Jason asked

"Had a run in with an image of the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger waning us that history is repeating." Austin said

"What?" Jason asked

"According to him Zrake is going to play Rita." Austin said

"Oh god not again." Jason said

"Exactly." Austin said

"You better contact Billy." Rocky said

"Can't he's teaching a class right now." Austin said

"Good point." Adam said

"So now what?" Rocky asked

"Hey Jase can you tell me the story of the Evil Green Ranger?" Austin asked

"Sure when this is finished I'll tell you." Jason said

"Thanks." Austin said

The four kept on watching the Karate Expo. The next day at Crystal Beach High Tiffany was at her locker when Anthony walked up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head

"Hey." Tiffany said

"Hey you ok?" Anthony asked

"Yeah just worried." Tiffany said

"I know what you mean especially if what the Black Wolf Ranger said is true that Scott is coming back as the Evil Gold Ranger." Anthony said

"I know but I'm more worried about Scott and what he's going to do." Tiffany said

"I know babe I know." Anthony said

Anthony let go of Tiffany and went to his locker while Tiffany got her books. Meanwhile in Zrake's castle Zrake was watching the Rangers.

"Soon Rangers you will be destroyed by your old leader." Zrake said

Zrake then noticed the Black Wolf Ranger in Angel Grove Park walking along.

"Mecha Tengas go attack the Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove in the Park Austin was walking along just then Mecha Tengas showed up.

"Oh great not what I needed." Austin said

The Mecha Tengas then attacked but Austin jump spun out of the way and landed on a table.

"Ninjetti! Black Wolf!" Austin called out

Austin then transformed into the Black Wolf Ninja and then started fighting the Mecha Tengas. Austin then pulled out his Wolf Sword and then using his Ninja Speed attacked then Tengas and destroyed all of them. Austin then powered down.

"That was not fun." Austin growled

"What do you expect Black Ranger I'm only testing you." Zrake said as he appeared

"What do you want?" Austin asked

"To destroy the Power Rangers." Zrake said

"Fat chance." Austin growled

"We'll see Black Ranger we'll see." Zrake said before teleporting away

"That prick!" Austin growled

Austin then ran off. Meanwhile back at the Space Castle Zrake teleported in just as Scott walked in.

"Perfect now it's time for you to gain the powers they took away from you." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Scott said

Zrake then made a fake Phoenix Power Coin appear in Scott's hands.

"Now Scott go and find your morpher and destroy the Power Chamber." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Scott said

Scott teleported away. Back in Crystal Beach in the Power Chamber Scott teleported in and started looking around. Scott then growled.

"Emperor Zrake we have a problem." Scott said

Back in the Space Castle.

"What problem?" Zrake asked

"The Morpher it's not here. The Scanner's not picking it up anywhere." Scott said

"Damn it they must have moved it somewhere else." Zrake said

"What should I do?" Scott asked

"Destroy the Power Chamber. I'll create you a morpher." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Scott said

Back in the Power Chamber Scott started pulling out wires and laughing.

"Those pathetic Rangers won't know what hit them until it's too late." Scott said

Scott finished his destruction and teleported away. Back in the Space Castle Scott teleported in and then walked up to Zrake.

"I'm sorry sire." Scott said

"No you did perfectly without their Power Chamber they won't be able to stop me." Zrake said

"Sire we have a problem." Castrill said

"What?" Zrake asked

"I can't disable the Black Wolf Zord or the Navy Dragon Zord." Castrill said

"What?" Zrake asked

"I can't even find them." Castrill said

"So the Black Wolf Ranger doesn't keep his Zords with the rest of them I wonder why." Zrake said

"No idea." Castrill said

Zrake then transformed Scott's power coin into a morpher and Scott morphed into the Dark Gold Ranger.

"Perfect." Zrake said

"Sire I found Goldar's Dark Dimension like you asked." Scorpio said

"Perfect." Zrake said

"Why do you want to use that old thing?" Castrill asked

"Because it's the last place those Rangers will suspect." Zrake said

"Good point." Castrill said

"What should we do now?" Scott asked

"Scorpio teleport down to the mountains and then Castrill make Scorpio grow thirty stories tall." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Castrill said

Scorpio teleported away. In the Mountains Scorpio teleported down.

"Castrill I'm in position." Scorpio said

Back in the Space Castle.

Making Scorpio grow now. Castrill said

Back in the mountains Scorpio got it with a beam of black energy causing him to grow thirty stories tall. Meanwhile at Austin's place Austin's alarm went off.

"Silver." Austin said

"Yeah." Billy said

"We have a problem." Austin said

"What is it?" Billy asked

"Your Zords except for mine are all off line." Austin said

"What?" Billy asked

"I don't know." Austin said

"I'll get the other Rangers and we'll check it out." Billy said

"Ok." Austin said

A bit later back in the Power Chamber Billy and the five Beast Unleashed Rangers walked in and saw the place was trashed.

"What happened here?" Anthony asked

"I have no idea." Tiffany said

"Scott must have done this. Zrake must have created a fake power coin to allow Scott access into this place." Billy said

"Damn him." Ryan said

"We have to stop Scott and fast." Amy said

"I agree he needs to be stopped." Arian said

"We've got a bigger problem." A voice said

"What do you mean Black Wolf?" Anthony asked into his communicator

"I mean that Scorpio is in the Mountains and so are some Mecha Tengas I'll handle Scorpio you guys handle the Mecha Tengas." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it." Anthony said

"Let's do this." Ryan said

"Ready?" Anthony asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The five other Rangers said

"Beast Unleashed." The six Rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called

Back in the Mountains the Six Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Mecha Tengas just then the Black Wolf Ranger appeared in his Black Wolf Zord that was in Warrior Mode and started fighting Scorpio.

"Thanks." Billy said

"No prob." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger got his Zord to kick Scorpio. Just then the other Rangers defeated the Mecha Tengas only to be attacked by a Gold blur. The Six Rangers looked and saw The Dark Gold Ranger.

"Scott that's enough." Amy said

"You betrayed me." Scott said

"You betrayed us when you went against the rules of the Power Rangers." Tiffany said

"I was the best ranger and still am." Scott said

"Beast Out! Dark Red Bear Ranger!" Anthony called

Anthony transformed into is Beast out Form just as Scott attacked. But Scott hit an energy shield that sent him flying backwards.

"What the Defensive Powers?" Scott asked

"Got that right." Anthony said

Just then Scorpio teleported away and the Black Wolf Ranger sent his Black Wolf Zord back to its holding bay. The Black Wolf Ranger then landed next to the other Rangers.

"Why are you doing this Scott?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Because you took everything away from me." Scott said

"You're still on that?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"You will…Ahh!" Scott yelled in pain

"What's going on?" Tiffany asked

"Curse of the Powers since Scott's body can't hold power it's starting to attack him." Billy said

"You rangers will pay for this." Scott said

Scott then teleported away.

"You guys ok?" Anthony asked

"Yeah. But why did Scott do that?" Amy asked

"I have no idea." Billy said

"The Phoenix isn't happy that a fake power was created so it's attacking Scott. We have to get Scott to snap out of his anger it will cause him to lose his memory again but I think we need to send him to his Uncle Joey to heal." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I agree." Billy said

"Get the Power Chamber back on line I'll go and talk to Joey see if he's willing to help Scott when the time is right." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok." Billy said

The Rangers all teleported away. A bit later back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were now powered down looking over the Power Chamber.

"Man Scott was looking for something but he didn't find it." Anthony said

"He was looking for the Gold Ranger morpher but he didn't know that the Black Wolf Ranger has it." Billy said

"Good." Anthony said

"I just hope we can save Scott this time." Tiffany said

"I know but it won't be easy." Anthony said

The others nodded and went back to work on trying to fix the Power Chamber. Meanwhile in Australia in Brisbane in the Ranger's headquarters the Black Wolf Ranger teleported down just as Joey walked into the room.

"Black Wolf what's up?" Joey asked

"Your nephew Scott has been turned evil again." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Not again." Joey said

"Yep don't worry we'll get him back but I was thinking that maybe if he was with you it might help him realize he's not alone in this world." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I agree." Joey said

"I just hope we can save him before the Phoenix kills him." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Joey nodded he had seen the Phoenix's powers first hand when Ryan fought to save an out of control Samantha.

"I better get back just in case the Rangers need help." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok let me know when Scott's coming so I can start his training." Joey said

"You might need Mark's help with that." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I know I'm going to need all the Rangers help." Joey said

The Black Wolf Ranger nodded and teleported away.

"Scott what have you done this time? You were never like this." Joey said

Meanwhile back in Austin's house Austin teleported down and powered down and saw Logan in his human form holding a tracking chip in his hand.

"Sneaky." Austin said

"I disabled it." Logan said

"Good." Austin said as he took the chip.

Logan transformed back into his wolf form.

"So now what?" Logan asked

"We have to wait for Zrake to make the next move." Austin said

Austin then walked over to the chess board and moved the Silver Ranger.

"Zrake's not stupid he won't go after Anthony he'll go after the person he knows can save Anthony." Austin said

"True." Logan said

"I just hope we can save Scott from himself." Austin said

Logan nodded and disappeared. Austin then looked at the chess board.

"This is one match where victory isn't about destroying it's about saving a warrior's life because he was thrown into something he should never have been in." Austin said

End of Gold back with Evil Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	48. Gold Back With Evil Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Gold back with Evil Part2**

Back in the Power Chamber Billy with help from Ryan the two worked on getting the Power Chamber back on line.

"Man I never thought Scott would just willingly join evil." Arian said

"What do you expect he feels that we betrayed him." Amy said

"Guys we need to stay focused right now. If we let our emotions get the better of us we'll lose this battle before it's started." Anthony said

"He's right." Billy said

"What should we do?" Tiffany asked

"Why don't you four go to the Youth Centre?" Billy asked

"Not a bad idea we could do with a workout." Arian said

"I need a drink." Amy said

"Good point." Tiffany said

"I'll meet up with you guys there I want to see if Austin's ok after all he's not exactly on Scott's friendly list." Anthony said

"Good point." Tiffany said

"Austin will be fine." Billy said

"That's true but I do worry about my friends." Anthony said

The others nodded. Meanwhile back inside the Space Castle Zrake was not happy at how things were going without the true morpher Scott would continue to get hurt by the phoenix's power. Zrake then evilly smiled.

"Lady Castrill." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Castrill said

"I want you to go and get the twin swords of Darkness." Zrake said

"Perfect sire it will keep the Phoenix from hurting Scott and keep him under your control." Castrill said

"Exactly!" Zrake said

"I'll go get them now." Castrill said

Castrill walked off just as Scorpio walked in.

"What's wrong sire?" Scorpio asked

"The Silver and Black Rangers both have more experience we need to find a way to stop those two." Zrake said

"Well they can't form the Phoenix Beast Megazord." Scorpio said

"They will find a way around that." Zrake said

"True sire." Scorpio said

Zrake looked back at the screen and growled. Meanwhile back in the city Scott teleported down now unmorphed. Scott was dressed in a tan colored shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Now my evil Gold Ranger you will go and capture the Silver Ranger without their mentor the other Five Rangers won't stand a chance." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Scott said

Scott smirked then turned and saw the Black Wolf Ranger standing there.

"Well hello Black Ranger." Scott said

"What is your problem you trying to get back at us for your stupidity?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I was the best ranger on the team you took that away from me so did Anthony I had the girl and the power then he came along and took it all away from me." Scott said

"You sound like a bad soap opera." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I don't have time to deal with you." Scott said

"Later coward." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"I am not a coward." Scott growled

"Want to bet on that?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

Scott growled and walked off. The Black Wolf Ranger mentally laughed and teleported off. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Anthony was punching the boxing bag while Arian was holding it.

"Man I hate this." Anthony said

"I know what you mean." Arian said

"Scott has really gone off the deep end. I mean what is his problem I never meant to take the team away from him." Anthony said

"Scott's got a one tracked mind ever since his father was killed." Arian said

"Didn't he blame Austin for that?" Anthony asked

"Oh yeah he did." Arian said

Anthony just shook his head and went back to punching the boxing bag. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Ryan and Billy were still trying to fix up the Power Chamber.

"Man this is harder than it looks." Ryan said

"I know and I'm the one who built it." Billy said

"We need someone who knows this technology as well as you do." Ryan said

"True but not many people know about this stuff." Billy said

"True. I just wish there was a way to snap Scott out of this." Ryan said

"I know what you mean." Billy said

Meanwhile back at Crystal Beach High Tiffany was at her locker when Scott walked up.

"Hey babe." Scott said

"Piss off." Tiffany said

"Come on babe I'm so much better than that idiot of a Red Ranger." Scott said

"You're worse for joining Zrake's side." Tiffany said

"Oh babe I'm so much better now I joined the winning side." Scott said

"Get lost." Tiffany said

Scott laughed and grabbed Tiffany only to get punched to the ground by Amy.

"Hey she told you to get lost." Amy said

"I'll be back." Scott said

Scott stood up and walked off. Tiffany leaned against the lockers and started to cry. Amy pulled Tiffany into a hug and let her cry.

"He was so nice to begin with now he's a downright prick." Tiffany said

"I know. But hey you've got a great boyfriend." Amy said

"True." Tiffany said

"Come on let's go." Amy said

Tiffany nodded and walked off. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Castle.

"Perfect." Zrake said

"Emperor." Castrill said

"Yes Lady Castrill." Zrake said

"I have the swords." Castrill said

"Good now we must test him to see if he's worthy." Zrake said

"Have him fight the Mecha Tengas." Scorpio said

"Perfect come on we're going to watch." Zrake said

A bit later at the beach Zrake, Castrill and Scorpio appeared just then Scott appeared.

"You have summoned me Sire." Scott said

"Yes I am going to give you two swords but you must prove yourself worthy of them by defeating the Mecha Tengas." Zrake said

"I won't fail sire." Scott said

"Now begin." Zrake said

Just then Mecha Tenga appeared and went after Scott. Scott started fighting the Tengas and started taking them down.

"He's doing well." Castrill said

"Yes but nowhere near the skill level of the Black Wolf or Silver Cougar those two take down my Tenga like there nothing." Zrake said

"True." Scorpio said

Scott then defeated all the Tengas.

"You command and I obeyed my lord." Scott said

"Yes you did you have earned the Twin Swords of Darkness forged from the same metal as the Sword of Darkness." Zrake said

Just then the two swords appeared in Scott's hands.

"Perfect." Scott said

"Now Scott go and capture the Silver Ranger." Zrake said

"As you command sire." Scott said

Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was looking over a few things when his scanners went crazy. Austin pulled up a visual on screen and hissed.

"I agree." A voice said

"Who's there?" Austin asked as he turned around

"I am the Mystic Mother." The Mystic Mother said as she appeared

"What are those swords?" Austin asked

"They are the twin Swords of Darkness they are the same as the Sword of Darkness." The Mystic Mother said

"Not good." Austin said

"I agree." The Mystic Mother said

"So now what?" Austin asked

"You must help the other Rangers. Billy is going to be captured and the other Rangers are going to come to you for help." The Mystic Mother said

"Oh boy." Austin said

"Correct. I better go." The Mystic Mother said

"Later." Austin said

The Mystic Mother nodded and left. Meanwhile back at Crystal Beach High Billy was walking along when he spotted Scott.

"Hey Scott." Billy said

"Yes Dr. C?" Scott asked

"Where have you been?" Billy asked

"Sorry just had a lot of things on my mind." Scott said

"You really think that old story is going to work on me?" Billy asked

"How about this one?" Scott asked

"What?" Billy asked

Scott pulled out his fake power coin and fired a beam at Billy that teleported him away. Scott then flipped the coin and caught it.

"One down six more to go." Scott laughed

Just then Billy landed in Goldar's Dark Dimension.

"Oh god this place again?" Billy asked

Billy just sighed and started doing some warm ups exercises. Meanwhile back at Austin's place Logan appeared.

"We have a problem." Logan said

"What is it?" Austin asked

"Billy has been captured." Logan said

"Shit." Austin said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Billy was doing some karate moves when Scorpio showed up.

"Well looks like this is the end of the line for you Silver Ranger." Scorpio said

"I don't think so." Billy said

"Then why don't you try and prove me wrong?" Scorpio asked

"Beast Unleashed." Billy said as he made his morpher appear

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power." Billy called

Just then Billy morphed into the Silver Ranger and pulled out his twin swords and started fighting Scorpio. Meanwhile outside Billy's house Anthony, Tiffany, Amy and Arian were worried.

"Where is Billy he should be here by now?" Tiffany asked

"I have no idea." Amy said

"Red Ranger do you read me?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yes I read you what's up?" Anthony asked

"Scott has captured Billy." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Shit." Anthony said

"Now what?" Tiffany asked

"You guys head inside and try to help Ryan. I'm going to see if a friend can help us." Anthony said

"But Anthony." Amy said

"Look what's the likely hood Austin doesn't know who we are I mean after all the guy does know the city better than anyone so he'd know the best places not to be seen." Anthony said

"Good point." Amy said

"Get going." Arian said

Anthony nodded and hopped into his car and drove off. The other three Rangers went inside the house. Later at Austin's place Anthony pulled up just as Austin walked out. Austin was wearing a Black Leather Jacket over a Black Singlet, Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"Oh hey Anthony." Austin said

"We need your help?" Anthony asked

"What can I do for you Red Ranger?" Austin asked

"How did you?" Anthony asked in fake surprise

"I saw you morph." Austin said

"Our Power Chamber is trashed and Billy has been captured we need your help." Anthony said

"Then let's go." Austin said

The two hopped into Anthony's car and drove off. Later back in the Power Chamber Anthony and Austin walked in.

"Anthony why did you bring him?" Ryan asked

"He knows we're the Power Rangers he saw us morph." Anthony said

"Oh." Ryan said

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Amy asked

"Not my secret to tell and besides I don't like black mail." Austin said

"Thanks." Tiffany said

"So you guys need help with this." Austin said

"Yeah." Arian said

"What happened to your arm?" Austin asked Tiffany

"Scott grabbed me." Tiffany said

Before Anthony could say anything the viewing globe lit up and they saw the Dark Gold Ranger standing on a cliff at the beach.

"Not good." Tiffany said

"I'll say." Amy said

"You five go I'll see what I can do about fixing this place up and finding your teacher." Austin said

"Thanks." Ryan said

"Hey it's not every day you get to help out the Power Rangers." Austin said

"True." Arian said

"Ready?" Anthony asked

"Ready." The other four Rangers said

"Beast Unleashed." The five Rangers said as they made there morphers appear

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called

The Five Rangers then teleported off to the Gold Ranger's location. Austin then took off his Jacket and started working on the consoles. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Billy was fighting Scorpio.

"You won't win Silver Ranger." Scorpio said

"Do you ever shut up? And one more thing." Billy said

"What?" Scorpio asked

Billy then blocked the sword with one of his and slashed Scorpio and sent him flying.

"Goldar was a much tougher fighter." Billy said

Scorpio growled and jumped back up to his feet. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Austin had the consoles back in working order.

"That was fast." Logan said as he appeared

"What do you expect I was trained for this sort of thing." Austin said

"True." Logan said

"Besides Billy can work on it properly later right now it's just enough to locate Billy and teleport him back I just hope he's where I think he is." Austin said

"Same here." Logan said before disappearing

Meanwhile at the beach the five Beast Unleashed Rangers teleported down only to be attacked by the Twin Swords of Darkness.

"Welcome Rangers to your destruction." Scott said

"I don't think so." Anthony said

"You're the one who's going down Scott." Ryan said

"Ha without your mentor your nothing." Scott said\

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yes. Oh and Red Ranger when your destroyed I'll be taking my prize." The Pink Ranger. Scott said

"You won't." Anthony said

Meanwhile back in the Space Castle Zrake was watching the battle.

"Yes Gold Ranger destroy them." Zrake said

"Sire it appears that Scorpio is having trouble with the Silver Ranger." Castrill said

"Don't worry I'll have Scott finish him off when the time is right." Zrake said

Meanwhile back at the Beach Scott laughed at Anthony's anger but then a bright red beam of light start to circle Anthony.

"Anthony?" Tiffany asked

"You will not treat Tiffany like she's some trophy. You are not worthy of her love." Anthony growled

"Oh I'm more then worthy." Scott said

Anthony then snapped as the other five rangers looked on as they also heard both the Bear roar and falcon call at the same time. Just then the light died down and Anthony's suit had changed it was Dark Red with Light Red with Black out line claw marks going along it. The Power Coin on Anthony's chest had both the Falcon and Bear. Anthony's hands were now in clawed gloves with his falcon wings now fully extended on the back. He had metal armor on his chest that closed around the Power Coin. The metal on his arms was also there but he also had metal on the bottom of his Black boots and his helmet was that of the bear.

"What the heck?" Scott asked

"I will not allow you to treat the love of my life like a damn trophy." Anthony growled

Before Scott could do anything. Anthony charged at speeds unknown to the other Rangers and slammed his foot into Scott's chest sending the Gold Ranger flying. The Gold Ranger then fire energy waves out of his swords. But a shield appeared around Anthony and it reflected all the blasts back at Scott.

"Holy hell." Ryan said

"That is awesome." Arian said

"What is that?" Amy asked

"No idea." Tiffany said

Scott growled and then teleported off. Anthony then fully powered down and fainted the other Rangers ran up and then Ryan and Arian picked Anthony up then they teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Castle.

"What power was that?" Zrake asked

"I have no idea sire." Castrill said

"Damn it I will not accept defeat." Zrake said

"Don't worry sire we still have their mentor and with the Red Ranger out cold for a while we have more of a chance." Castrill said

"Good point." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Scorpio was still fighting the Silver Ranger.

"You are finished Silver Ranger." Scorpio said

"You know no matter how many times you say that you still won't have the same edge that Goldar had." Billy said

"Shut up." Scorpio said

Billy just laughed as he fought Scorpio. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were powered down Anthony was lying on a bed with Tiffany next to him. Ryan, Arian and Amy were all looking at the screen.

"Any luck trying to find Billy?" Arian asked

"None yet." Austin said

"Man I wish I knew what Anthony did that was so cool." Ryan said

"It's known as Beast Unison. He unlocked it when his Falcon and Bear spirits agreed they had to protect their mate." Austin said

"So you mean we have the ability to go from Beast Out to Beast Unison?" Ryan asked

"Yes." Austin said

"Awesome." Amy said

"We have to find Billy." Tiffany said

"I agree." Austin said

"Yeah and the Gold Ranger isn't going to let up either." Arian said

"No he's not look while you're out make sure one of you stays with Tiffany with Anthony like he is Scott's going to go after Tiffany." Austin said

The other Rangers nodded. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Billy sent out a barrage of ice waves that hit Scorpio and sent him flying.

"Chilling." Billy said

"You'll pay for this." Scorpio said

"You know the bad part about a scorpion is that they need heat they hate the cold." Billy said

"I hate you Silver Ranger." Scorpio said

"Feelings mutual." Billy said

Scorpio growled while Billy looked on hoping that the Rangers would find him soon.

End of Gold back with Evil Part2

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	49. Gold Back With Evil Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Gold back with Evil Part3**

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Billy was still fighting Sir Scorpio. Billy was just playing around it was normal for an enemy to underestimate him.

"Stop playing around Silver Ranger and fight me." Scorpio said

"Why I'm just having fun." Billy said

"You're a pain." Scorpio said

"Good to know." Billy said

Scorpio growled while Billy looked on. Meanwhile back in the Space Castle Zrake was looking at the screen when Scott walked up.

"Sire should I attack the Rangers again?" Scott asked

"No. Not yet." Zrake said

"Then what should I do?" Scott asked

"Head back to earth until I call you again." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Scott said

Scott teleported off while Zrake looked on. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Anthony woke up from his nap.

"What happened?" Anthony asked

"You activate Beast Unison." Austin said

"Beast what?" Anthony asked

"It's where your two spirits work together as one." Austin said

"Oh cool. So how do I activate it again?" Anthony asked

"I think you just have to say Beast Unison." Austin said

"Thanks." Anthony said

"I could be wrong since I'm not a hundred percent sure." Austin said

"So now what?" Ryan asked

"We wait." Anthony said

"Why?" Amy asked

"Because right now it's Zrake's turn to make a move but we have to be two steps ahead first is to find out where Billy is." Austin said

"Good point." Ryan said

"Look you five go get something to eat and drink I'll see what I can do about finding Billy." Austin said

"Ok." Arian said

The five Rangers then left and Austin went back to work trying to find Billy. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Billy froze Scorpio in place and then kicked him into the electrified bars. Scorpio growled and looked at Billy

"What?" Billy asked

"How dare you make a fool out of me?" Scorpio asked

"Easy really." Billy said

"You will pay for that." Scorpio said

Billy just shook his head and continued to fight Scorpio. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the five Rangers were sitting at a table having a drink.

"Man I hate this." Tiffany said

"You're not kidding." Amy said

"Don't worry if anyone can find Billy its Austin." Anthony said

"True but I also hate the fact that Scott seems to think he's on the winning side." Amy said

"I agree." Arian said

Just then Scott walked up to the Rangers and then past them.

"Asshole." Amy muttered

"Come on I need something to kick." Arian said

Amy and Arian went after Scott while the other three Rangers went back to the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Space Castle.

"Not so fast Rangers your time to fight the Gold Ranger isn't here yet. Tengas distract those two." Zrake said

Meanwhile in the Park Arian and Amy were running along after Scott when the Mecha Tengas showed up.

"Oh man not now." Amy said

"Come on let's take these guys down." Arian said

"Beast Out." Amy and Arian called out

"Beast Out! Dark Green Jaguar Ranger!" Arian called out

"Beast Out! White Tiger Ranger!" Amy called out

The two Rangers transformed into their Beast out Forms and started to fight the Tengas.

"Man you guys have the worse timing." Amy said

"I agree with you there." Arian said

The two Rangers defeated the Tengas but noticed that Scott disappeared.

"Damn it." Amy said

"Come on we better get back to the Power Chamber." Arian said

Amy nodded and the two teleported away. Scott looked on with a smirk.

"Gold Ranger it is time." Zrake said into his head

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Scorpio wasn't at full strength anymore his body couldn't take anymore freezing or electrocutions.

"What's the matter Scorpio all bark and no bite?" Billy asked

"Shut up." Scorpio said

"You know you're starting to sound like a broken record." Billy said with a laugh.

"I will defeat you." Scorpio said

"How?" Billy asked

"What?" Scorpio asked

"How can you defeat me when you can't even stand on your own two feet?" Billy asked

Scorpio hated the fact that Billy was right about that. Scorpio went to charge but was stopped by Scott appearing morphed as the Dark Gold Ranger.

"Not so fast Scorpio." Scott said

"Now what?" Scorpio asked

"Zrake wants me to handle this." Scott said

"Fine." Scorpio said

Scorpio teleported off as Scott made is dark twin swords appear.

"Nice." Billy said

"Shut up." Scott said

"You know you suck at being evil." Billy said

"How would you know?" Scott asked

"Veteran Ranger besides I thought it would have been easier to remove the Black Wolf Ranger from the fight then me." Billy said

Scott growled when he realized that Billy was right. Billy then created an Ice ring and sent it at Scott causing Scott to fly backwards and hit the wall.

"You'll pay for that." Scott said

"Make me. I can easily disable your powers Scott." Billy said

"Like to see you try." Scott said

Billy smirked and charged at Scott. Scott never had a chance to defend himself when Billy grabbed his arm and caused the morpher to appear and then Billy smashed the fake morpher against the wall destroying it causing Scott to power down. Billy then moved away from Scott

"You prick." Scott said

"Awe too bad so sad not sorry." Billy said quoting Austin

Scott stood up and grabbed his swords he dropped and then attacked Billy but Billy blocked the attack and then kicked Scott to the ground.

"I won't be defeated." Scott growled

Billy mentally laughed. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Arian and Amy were there and had powered down. Anthony, Ryan and Tiffany were also there. Austin was still trying to find Billy.

"Any luck?" Anthony asked

"I've almost got a lock lucky for me Billy's morphed." Austin said

"Perfect." Amy said

"Now we just need to get him back here." Ryan said

"Hey Austin do you think you can make it so that a fake power coin can't enter this place?" Anthony asked

"Sure I can." Austin said

"I hope Billy's ok." Tiffany said

"He will be after all he's a veteran at this." Arian said

"That's true." Amy said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Billy was easily defeating Scott.

"What happened to the honorable warrior I met at the beginning of the school year cause' all I see is a kid way out of his league." Billy said

"I'm still here." Scott said

"No you're not Scott you're so fueled with hate and anger that you're not seeing what's in front of you what happened to you Scott?" Billy asked

"Shut up." Scott growled

Billy just sighed and looked on. Meanwhile back in the Space Castle.

"Damn it." Zrake said

"What?" Castrill asked

"The fake morpher is destroyed now I need to create a new one." Zrake said

"Don't worry sir we'll stop those Rangers." Castrill said

"That's not what I'm worried about it's more to the fact that the Silver Ranger is making a fool out of my evil Gold Ranger." Zrake said

"Oh." Castrill said

"And with the Red Ranger's new power and armor we're going to have a tougher time with this." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Austin smiled a rare smile the Rangers looked on.

"What's up?" Amy asked

"I found him." Austin said

"Yes." Tiffany said

"Now to just put in the coordinates manually." Austin said

"I hope this works." Ryan said

"Same here." Arian said

"Well keep your fingers crossed." Austin said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Scott went down to one knee and was trying to catch his breath.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Billy asked

"What?" Scott asked

"Did you forget about your Uncle Joey?" Billy asked

"Uncle Joey?" Scott asked

"Yes you're Uncle who lives in Australia with his wife." Billy said

"I don't have any uncles." Scott said

"What about on your mother's side?" Billy asked

Scott froze and realized Billy was right he forgot about his mother's younger brother Joey. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Austin hurry." Amy said

"I've almost got it." Austin said

"I hope so." Tiffany said

"Same here then we need to figure out how to save Scott." Anthony said

"History is repeating itself." The Green Mighty Morphin Ranger's voice said in Austin's mind

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Scott looked at Billy and then stood up and got his swords ready.

"You will die." Scott said

Billy rolled his eyes. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Austin locked onto Billy's location.

"Teleporting now." Austin said

Back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Billy teleported out just before Scott's attack hit him. Back in the Power Chamber Billy teleported in and powered down.

"Billy are you ok?" Amy asked

"Yeah I'm fine Scott's gone completely off the deep end." Billy said

"Duh." Austin said

"Oh hey Austin." Billy said

"Hey." Austin said

"Thanks for the help." Billy said

"No prob. I fixed up the power Chamber enough but you'll have to do the rest also I made it that fake Power Coins can't get you access in here." Austin said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Well I better go." Austin said

"Thanks again." Billy said

Austin nodded and left while putting on his leather jacket. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Zrake appeared in front of Scott.

"You failed me." Zrake said

"How was I supposed to know that he'd be teleported away?" Scott asked

"Good point here's your new morpher but you will remain here until I need you." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Scott said as he took the morpher and morphed back into the Gold Ranger

Zrake teleported away while Scott started to train. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were with Billy.

"You ok?" Amy asked

"Yeah I'm just glad to be out of there. So did anything happen?" Billy asked

"Anthony activated Beast Unison." Tiffany said proudly

"Great job." Billy said

"Yeah it was Anthony's idea to bring Austin here to help. I can't believe how much he's changed." Arian said

"Yeah well he's had help." Billy said

"True." Tiffany said

Just then the alarm went off.

"Now what?" Tiffany asked

"It appears that Castrill is attacking." Billy said

"We'll go you get your strength back." Anthony said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Ready?" Anthony asked as he made his morpher appear

"Ready." The other four rangers said

"Beast Unleashed." All five rangers said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called out

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power." Ryan called out

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power." Amy called out

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power." Tiffany called out

Back in the city the five Rangers teleported down and started fighting the Tengas just then Castrill went to attack Anthony but was blocked by the Black Wolf Ranger and his Wolf Blade Lance.

"Thanks." Anthony said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger threw Castrill away and started to fight her. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Space Castle.

"No." Zrake said

"What's up sire?" Scorpio asked

"Get her out of there now." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Scorpio said

"Damn that Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in the city the Black Wolf Ranger attacked Castrill and sent her flying right into Scorpio's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Castrill asked

"Zrake wants us back at the castle." Scorpio said

"Ok." Castrill said

Castrill, Scorpio and The Mecha Tengas all teleported away. The Black Wolf Ranger ran up to the other Rangers.

"You five ok?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah we're fine thank you." Anthony said

"You ok?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah but I might need to lie down again." Anthony said

"Good idea. Beast Unison takes more out of you because you're harnessing two spirits at once." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Anthony nodded and then the five main Rangers teleported away while The Black Wolf Ranger teleported back to his place. Back in Zrake's Space Castle Castrill and Scorpio walk up to Zrake.

"You wanted to see us sire?" Castrill asked

"Yes it appears that we need to step up our game so it's time to destroy the Black Wolf Zord." Zrake said

"But sire that Zord is too powerful." Castrill said

"Not without sunlight." Zrake said

"Perfect." Castrill said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Scott was still training.

"I will defeat the Power Rangers and the Black Wolf Ranger is the first on my list." Scott said

"Yes Scott but you must be prepared to fight all out you can't let your guard down once." Zrake said in Scott's head

"I know and I won't fail you again." Scott said

"See that you don't." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Anthony was sitting on the bed while Billy was trying to get the Zords back on line.

"This is strange this guy keeps holding back and then hits us then pulls back what is he waiting for?" Tiffany asked

"He knows the Black Wolf Ranger is ready to strike so he has to be cautious." Billy said

"I know this is strange but why didn't he capture the Black Wolf Ranger?" Amy asked

"Because he figured the Black Wolf Ranger would know how to save himself." Billy said

"Good point." Ryan said

"So now what?" Arian asked

"We wait all we can do is wait for our enemy to make the final move." Billy said

"I hate this." Tiffany said

"I know so do I." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zrake's Castle.

"Castrill make Scorpio grow time for the Black Wolf to lose his Zord." Zrake said

"Yes sire making Scorpio grow now." Castrill said

In the city Scorpio grew thirty stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the alarm went off.

"Oh no." Tiffany said

"Scorpio is at giant proportions." Anthony said

"We can't do anything." Arian said

"With both sets of our zords down the Black Wolf Ranger is going to have a tough time." Amy said

"I agree." Ryan said

"What is going on why is Zrake doing the same plan as Rita did? If history is repeating then there is a way to save Scott." Billy thought

End of Gold back with Evil Part3

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	50. Gold Back With Evil Part4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Gold back with Evil Part4**

Back in the Power Chamber the Rangers were watching Scorpio destroy the city.

"We have to stop him." Arian said

"How our Zords are off line." Amy said

"But how did that happen anyway?" Ryan asked

"Castrill she managed to hack in to the Zord mainframe and disable it." Billy said

"Black Wolf, do you read me?" Anthony asked into his communicator

"Yeah I read you." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"We need your help can you fight Scorpio." Anthony said

"I'll get on it." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"You ok?" Anthony asked

"Sorry just trying to figure out how to save Scott." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Good point." Anthony said

"Black Wolf Out!" The Black Wolf Ranger said

Just then on the Viewing Screen the Black Wolf Zord in Warrior Mode started fighting Scorpio.

"How did he get there that fast?" Tiffany asked

"No idea but then again how does he know when we need help?" Ryan asked

"His wolf spirit tells him." Billy said

"Ah." Arian said

"I'll try and get your Zords on line." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zrake's Space Castle.

"Perfect Scorpio is now fighting the Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

"Yes sire and soon the eclipse will happen." Castrill said

"Soon Black Ranger your Zord will be destroyed." Zrake said

"Sire it appears that Scorpio is losing." Castrill said

"What?" Zrake asked

"Now what?" Castrill asked

"Send down the Mecha Tengas to attack the Zord." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Castrill said

"Go down as well just in case the Rangers show up and then get the Tengas to attack the Rangers." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Castrill said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Scott was still practicing.

"Soon Black Wolf Ranger I will destroy you for what you have done to me." Scott said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber the rangers were watching the fight just then the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Anthony asked

"It appears that Zrake doesn't like the fact that Scorpio is losing and so he's getting Castrill and some Mecha Tenga to attack the Black Wolf Zord." Billy said

"We have to help him." Tiffany said

"I will not allow those pricks to get away with this." Anthony growled

"Same here the Black Wolf has helped us out a lot time for a pay up." Amy said

"I'll say." Arian said

"Time to kick it up a notch." Ryan said

"I'm kicking it up two." Anthony said angrily

"Perfect." Billy said

"Keep trying to get our Zords on line." Anthony said

"You got it I'm calling in Hayley and Cam to help." Billy said

"Good. Now you guys ready?" Anthony asked as he pulled out his Bear Power Coin

"Ready." The other four said as they made there morphers appear

"Beast Unison! Red Bear Falcon Ranger Power!" Anthony called out as he placed the Bear Power Coin on top of the Falcon Power Coin.

"Beast Out! Dark Blue Lion Ranger Power!" Ryan called out

"Beast Out! Dark Green Jaguar Ranger Power!" Arian called out

"Beast Out! White Tiger Ranger Power!" Amy called out

"Beast Out! Purple Cheetah Ranger Power!" Tiffany called out

The Five Rangers then teleported away. Just then Hayley and Cam walked into the Power Chamber.

"What happened here?" Hayley asked

"Scott came in and trashed the place looking for the morpher." Billy said

"So what now?" Cam asked

"We need to get the Zords back on line." Billy said

"We're on it." Cam said with Hayley nodding

The three started getting the Zords back on line. Meanwhile back in the City the five Rangers appeared and then Anthony charged at Castrill and sent her flying into a wall while the others attack the Tengas.

"You rangers are annoying." Castrill said

"You won't win." Anthony growled

Anthony then slashed Castrill with one of his arm blades. Castrill screamed in pain and backed off. Anthony hovered in front of her thanks to his boosters in the bottom of his shoes. The other four Rangers then ran up after destroying the Tengas.

"No." Castrill said

Just then Scorpio went to attack the Rangers but the Navy Dragon Zord appeared in its Warrior mode and sent Scorpio flying.

"That was close." Ryan said

"Thanks Black Wolf." Tiffany said

"No problem." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Cam, Hayley and Billy were trying to get the Zords back on line.

"Guys I got the Gold Phoenix Zord back on line." Cam said

"Send it." Billy said

"Black Wolf we're sending the Phoenix Zord to you." Cam said

"Make sure it can fight at night before you do if History is repeating itself then there's going to be an eclipse." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"He's right." Billy said

"Ok we'll send it after we make sure it can battle in the moonlight and an eclipse." Hayley said

Just then Logan in his human form appeared.

"Who are you?" Billy asked

"It's me Logan." Logan said

"Oh sorry." Billy said

"No the Black Wolf thought you might need this." Logan said handing over a disk.

"What is it?" Billy asked

"It's the program he used on the Dragon and Wolf Zords." Logan said

"Thanks." Billy said

"No prob." Logan said before disappearing

Meanwhile over in Angel Grove Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Jason were all in the Youth Centre watching TV.

"Oh my god History is repeating itself." Trini said

"Come on we've got to get Tommy and head over to Crystal Beach." Jason said

"Good idea." Kimberly said

The four rangers left. Outside the Youth Centre the four Rangers ran out just as Tommy pulled up in his jeep.

"Perfect timing." Kimberly said

"Thanks come on we don't have much time." Tommy said

The other four nodded. They all hopped into their respective cars and they all drove off to Crystal Beach. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Castle.

"Damn it the Red Ranger and Black Ranger aren't playing around. But neither am I." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Hayley, Cam and Billy managed to get the Cougar Zord both of Anthony's Zords and both of Tiffany's Zords back on line.

"Man this is hard." Hayley said

"It's only going to get tougher." Cam said

"I know." Billy said

Just then Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Tommy ran in

"Hey Billy." Jason said

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Need help?" Trini asked

"Yeah." Billy said

Trini helped the others.

"Jason." Billy said

"Yeah". Jason said

"Here help the Black Wolf." Billy said as he handed his morpher to Jason

Jason nodded and placed the morpher on his wrist.

"Get going and take the Phoenix and Cougar Zords with you." Billy said

"Got it." Jason said

"Good luck." Kimberly said

"Beast Unleashed." Jason said

"Silver Cougar Ranger Power!" Jason called

Jason then morphed into the Silver Cougar Ranger and teleported away.

"He looks hotter in black." Kimberly said

"If you say so." Zack said

"Whoa what's up with Anthony's ranger suit?" Kimberly asked

"Oh that's Beast Unison." Billy said

"Awesome." Zack and Kimberly said at the same time

"Hey Billy do you think my powers will allow me to control the Dragon Zord?" Tommy asked

"No I need you here. You need to help the Rangers figure out how to save Scott." Billy said

"Good point." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the City the Silver Cougar Zord and the Golden Phoenix Zord appeared.

"Nice timing." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Jase?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah Billy sent me in his place to help." Jason said

"Then let's bring the four together." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it." Jason said

"Phoenix Beast Megazord." The two said

Just then the Dragon Zord transformed into legs, the Wolf and Cougar Zords transformed into arms while the Phoenix Zord transformed into the body and wings then the warrior head appeared and the four Zords combined together to create the Phoenix Beast Megazord.

"Let's do this." Jason said

"Yeah." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"No." Scorpio said

Just then the Phoenix Beast Megazord attacked Scorpio and sent him flying. Just then Zrake appeared.

"You haven't won yet Rangers." Zrake said

"We will win Zrake." Anthony said

"You Rangers are fools." Zrake said

"You're the bigger fool for attacking our planet." Tiffany said

"Ha you rangers will be destroyed." Zrake said

"Yeah right." Ryan said

Just then Castrill attacked the Rangers but Anthony reflected the blast back at Castrill sending her flying.

"You Rangers are getting on my nerves." Zrake said

"Same here Zrake." Anthony said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Trini, Billy, Hayley and Cam had managed to get both of Arian's Zords, both of Amy's Zords and both of Ryan's Zords back on line.

"Yes we did it." Billy said

"Yes." Kimberly said

"Now we need to figure out how to save Scott." Tommy said

"But how we don't even know what he's being controlled by." Zack said

"Wait a sec the Sword of Darkness being destroyed saved Tommy maybe destroying the weapon or weapons that aren't part of the Phoenix's powers will save Scott." Kimberly said

"Yeah but I have a feeling that both swords need to be destroyed at the same time." Billy said

"Then I guess it's up to the Black Wolf." Tommy said

"I guess so." Billy said

"The program is now starting to take effect in the other zords." Cam said

"Perfect." Billy said

Meanwhile at the beach the Rangers teleported down and saw Scorpio land on the ground just as the Phoenix Beast Megazord appeared just then Castrill and Zrake appeared as well along with Scott morphed as the Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger.

"Oh no Scott's here." Tiffany said

"This is not good." Anthony said

"You rangers are about to see the Silver Cougar and Black Wolf lose their Zords." Zrake said

"I don't think so." Ryan said

"Ha you Rangers can't defeat me." Zrake said

"We'll see about that." Anthony said

"Ha you rangers are pathetic." Scott said

"We'll see." Anthony said

"No he's trying to goad you." Arian said

"What's the matter Red Ranger can't fight your battles alone?" Scott asked

"I'm not self centered like you." Anthony said with venom in his tone

"Why you." Scott growled

"I win." Anthony said

The other rangers laughed. Meanwhile back at the Power Chamber.

"Man Scott truly has lost it." Tommy said

"I agree this is nuts." Kimberly said

"He's gone way off the deep end." A voice said

Everyone looked and saw Joey Peterson and Mark Stevens standing there.

"Who are you?" Zack asked

"I'm Scott's Uncle Joey Peterson and this is my best friend Mark Stevens Anthony's Uncle we were coming here to make sure that Scott comes with us to Australia also Mark wanted to see his nephew." Joey said

"Ah." Kimberly said

"I see you got the Zords back on line." Mark said

"Yep." Billy said

"So now what?" Kimberly asked

"Hey Mark do you think you can read Scott's mind after all your more connected to your aura then the rest of us?" Joey asked

"I'll try." Mark said

Mark then closed his eye and then started to glow red and then opened his eye and they were shinning gold.

"I don't want to be alone I don't like it. Dad please come back I'm sorry I was a bad." Mark said in a tone that sounded like Scott's voice

"He thinks he's alone in this world?" Kimberly asked

"Mommy please wake up I've been a good boy I've cleaned my room please mommy wake up." Mark said in Scott's voice

"I thought his parents died in a car accident." Joey said

"They did." Mark said as his eye went back to normal

"What?" Joey asked

"His parents did die in a car accident but his mother was in a coma before she died. Scott never left her side until her heart just stopped all together. He swore to himself that he'd never be alone I guess the Black Ranger getting all the credit and Anthony getting Tiffany just drove Scott into his deepest fears." Mark said

"So it's not about getting revenge it's about being thrown into the cold and left alone." Billy said

"Exactly!" Mark said

"Hey aren't you a treasure hunter?" Trini asked

"Yep." Mark said

"What happened to your eye?" Kimberly asked

"I was in a plane crash my wife and two kids died and I lost my eye that day." Mark said sadly

"Ouch." Trini said

Meanwhile back at the Beach Scorpio was thrown to the ground by the Phoenix Beast Megazord.

"I will not be defeated." Scorpio said

"Yes you will Scorpio." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"We better be careful." Jason said

"I agree this isn't going to be easy." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Scorpio then stood up and attacked the Phoenix Beast Megazord but was blocked by the Megazord's sword and then was sent backwards.

"Perfect now is the time." Zrake said

Just then an eclipse started Zrake started to laugh.

"Not good." Jason said

"Check again." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"The power is increasing?" Jason asked

"I made sure that the Zords through a program gain power from both the sun and the moon." The Black Wolf Ranger answered

Scorpio was still having trouble trying to take down the Phoenix Beast Megazord.

"Castrill get in there." Zrake said

"Yes sire." Castrill said

Castrill then grew thirty stories tall and started helping Scorpio fight the Phoenix Beast Megazord.

"Oh great both of them." Anthony said

"Anthony teleport back you need to power down." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"On it." Anthony said

Anthony teleported away.

"Well the power is going up." Jason said

"Yeah let's just hope it's enough to block all three." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"True." Jason said

Zrake was watching the battle and was not happy.

"They should be weaker but according to my scanner there getting stronger." Zrake said

"What do you expect?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Huh?" Zrake asked

"I made it so my zords increase in power." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Oh no." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Anthony was there now powered down.

"You ok?" Mark asked

"Yeah I'm fine the Black Wolf Ranger is right I'm not used to that power yet." Anthony said

"Good point." Billy said

"I can't believe history is repeating." Kimberly said

"It's going to be worse." Billy said

"Yeah but how do we save Scott?" Anthony asked

"Before we destroyed the Sword of Darkness but now I have no idea." Billy said

"We need to scan those Swords." Trini said

"It's not that easy." Hayley said

"Yeah we tried to scan the swords but we can't get a lock on them." Cam said

Meanwhile back at the beach the Phoenix Beast Megazord was kicking both Castrill and Scorpio while it was a complete eclipse.

"This is getting old." Jason said

"I'll say and boring." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Anthony was sitting on the bed when the other four Beast Unleashed Rangers teleported in and powered down.

"What are you guys doing back?" Anthony asked

"Kind of pointless to stay." Ryan said

"Good point." Anthony said

"Now what?" Arian asked

"We're trying to figure out how to save Scott." Tommy said

"How did they save you?" Tiffany asked

"They destroyed the sword of darkness but since there are two it might be tougher." Tommy said

"This is not good." Amy said

"No it's not." Trini said

"What about destroying both swords at once." Mark suggested

"Of course it's the only option we didn't think of." Billy said

"But how do we pull that off?" Cam asked

"Well Beast Unleashed does have a Sword Master." Joey said

"Of course Black Wolf." Billy said

"Exactly he's your best bet to save Scott." Mark said

Meanwhile back on the beach.

"Scott, grow!" Zrake ordered

"Yes sir." Scott said

Scott then grew thirty stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber.

"Oh great now Scott's grown." Tiffany said

"Three against one not good." Trini said

"I wouldn't count out the Black Wolf just yet." Billy said

"True." Ryan said

Back on the beach Scott went to attack but was shocked by golden energy and then it shocked Scorpio and Castrill causing all three to shrink back to their original height.

"We better retreat." Zrake said

"You haven't won yet Rangers." Scott said

"We'll be back." Scorpio said

The four villains' then teleported away. The Black Wolf Ranger and Jason both looked at each other.

"Why must they repeat their words?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"Come on let's go." The Black Wolf Ranger said

Jason nodded and the two Rangers teleported away. The Zords then separated and went back to their holding bays. Back in the Power Chamber the Black Wolf Ranger and Jason teleported in but only Jason powered down. Jason then handed Billy back his morpher.

"Well that was fun." Jason said

"But annoying." Billy said

"So anything new?" The Black Wolf Ranger asked

"Yeah we think we might have figured out a way to save Scott." Billy said

"How?" Jason asked

"Black Wolf we need you to destroy both swords at the same time." Mark said

"Figures." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"There's no other way." Joey said

"I know. I better get ready for the final battle." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Ok." Billy said

The Black Wolf Ranger teleported away.

"So now what?" Tiffany asked

"The annoying part. Waiting for Zrake to make his next move." Anthony said

"True." Amy said

"Yeah the waiting was the tough part. But how is the Black Wolf going to get Scott to fight him?" Zack asked

"Easy he just has to show up." Billy said

The other Beast Unleashed Rangers nodded while the veteran rangers and Hayley looked on.

End of Gold back with Evil Part4

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	51. Gold Back With Evil Part5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Gold back with Evil Part5**

Back in the Power Chamber Tommy and Billy were looking over the data of the Zords when Mark walked in.

"How are the Rangers?" Billy asked

"Tired especially Anthony." Mark said

"So the others have gone to get something to eat." Tommy said

"Yep. Joey's keeping an eye on the Rangers just in case." Mark said

"Man this is nuts I mean I've been evil but never to the extent Scott has." Tommy said

"True but you've never had your body taken over." Mark said

"Not true I had a monster that made me a bottomless pit." Tommy said

"That's controlling your stomach not your mind." Mark said

"Ah." Tommy said

"So now what?" Billy asked

"All we can do now is wait for Zrake to make his next move. After the near loss of his King he's going to go a bit defensive to try and get his game back." Mark said

"True." Billy said

"I like being a Ranger but the waiting sucks." Tommy said

"True but we can't start fights we can only end them." Mark said

Tommy and Billy nodded. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Space Castle Zrake was fuming.

"Damn it that Black Wolf is smarter then he looks." Zrake said

"Calm down sire you'll destroy the castle with your anger." Castrill said

"Your right." Zrake said

"So now what?" Scott asked

"We continue with my plan. Now Scott, are you ready for your final showdown with the Black Wolf Ranger?" Zrake asked

"Yes sir." Scott said

"Good." Zrake said

Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was practicing with his swords when Jason pulled up in his car and then hopped out and walked over to Austin.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

"Scared?" Jason asked

"I've dealt with death before I can handle it but I've never had to save someone from the darkness twice." Austin said

"I know. I still blame myself even after the others told me that it wasn't my fault that Tommy lost his powers I still blamed myself for it and then when Tommy was captured by Gasket and brainwashed it was hard to bring him back again." Jason said

"I guess I never really thought about it." Austin said

"It's harder for you and Anthony neither one of you has been on Scott's good side to begin with." Jason said

"I know it's just hard to understand where Scott's coming from I mean I've been cold and heartless but that's because this city turned me into it." Austin said

Jason nodded he knew it was still tough for Austin to understand friendship but he was getting there. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Zack and Trini were there collecting some food.

"Thanks." Trini said

"No problem." Andrew said

Zack and Trini took the food and turned around and saw Scott standing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Zack asked

"Tell Austin to meet me in the forest." Scott said

"Why would we do that?" Trini asked

"Because he's going down." Scott said

"Right." Zack said

Scott walked off. Zack and Trini looked at each other and walked out of the Youth Centre. Outside the Youth Centre Trini and Zack put the food into Zack's car and then they turned around to see the Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear the first time." Scott said

"Oh you made it clear." Trini said

"And we'll tell him." Zack said

"Good. Make sure you do." Scott said

Scott teleported away while Zack and Trini looked on they both growled and looked at each other.

"He really has gone off the deep end." Trini said

"Come on we better tell Austin." Zack said

"Good idea. But we better get back to Billy's cause I have no idea where Austin lives." Trini said

"Same here." Zack said

The two hopped into Zack's car and drove off. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Space Castle.

"Perfect soon the ultimate showdown between the Black Wolf and Dark Gold Phoenix will be here." Zrake said

"Yes sir it should be a match to remember." Castrill said

"Yes it will be." Zrake said

"Sire why aren't you allowing us to help?" Scorpio asked

"Because this is Scott's battle and his battle alone." Zrake said

"Ok sire." Scorpio said

Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Trini and Zack walked in and handed Billy, Tommy and Mark food.

"What's up?" Billy asked

"Scott wants Austin to meet him in the Forest." Trini said

"Figures." Billy said

"Austin do you read me?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I read you what's up?" Austin asked

"Scott wants to meet you in the forest." Tommy said

"I'm on my way." Austin said

"Be careful." Tommy said

"I'll try." Austin said

Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin looked at Jason.

"Looks like it's time." Jason said

"Yeah and I'm not looking forward to this." Austin said

"I know." Jason said

Austin walked into his house and came out a few minutes later with a box. Austin put the box in his pocket and then walked off.

"Good luck." Jason said

Austin nodded and left. Jason hopped back into his car and sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to fight this alone but you have too." Jason said

A bit later in the forest Austin walked up as Scott walked out from behind some trees.

"Welcome Black Ranger to your death." Scott said

"You think I'm afraid of death?" Austin asked

"We'll see." Scott said

Scott then morphed into the Dark Gold Phoenix Ranger while Austin morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and then Scott pulled out his twin darkness swords while Austin pulled out his Wolf Blades and the two charged at each other. Austin used one Wolf Blade to block the two darkness swords.

"We don't have to do this." Austin said

"Yes we do." Scott said

"No we don't Scott." Austin said

"Shut up." Scott said

Austin slashed Scott sending him flying.

"You won't win Scott." Austin said

"I will win and then I'll go after Anthony." Scott said as he stopped flying

"You really have lost it." Austin said

"Shut up." Scott said

Scott charged at Austin but Austin blocked the attack with both Wolf Blades and then flip kicked Scott to the ground before back flipping away from Scott.

"You haven't defeated me yet Black Ranger." Scott said as he stood up

"I know that idiot." Austin said

"At least I'm not a freak." Scott said

"Takes one to know one." Austin said

Scott growled and again charged at Austin. Austin blocked and then slashed Scott sending him flying back into a tree. Scott stood up and growled. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Jason walked in.

"How's it going?" Jason asked

"Austin's winning for now." Billy said

"Yeah but for how long?" Trini asked

"No idea but he's our only chance of getting Scott back." Billy said

"This isn't going to be easy." Tommy said

"It never is." Mark said

"How would you know?" Trini asked

"Ever had to stop an out of control Ranger because they lost control of their powers?" Mark asked

"Nope." Trini said

"Trust me it's not easy." Mark said

The others nodded and went back to watching the fight. Meanwhile back in the Forest Scott and Austin were still fighting. Scott then backed away from Austin.

"Come on let's see if you can keep up." Scott said

Scott then ran off with Austin following. Back in the city Scott and Austin appeared and jumped up onto the top of a building and started fighting each other again. Scott was sent flying into a wall. Austin looked on as Scott stood up.

"I will defeat you Black Ranger even if it's the last thing I do." Scott said

"You won't win Scott." The Black Wolf Ranger said

"Yes I will and then I'll have everything I need." Scott said

"Your pathetic." Austin said

Austin then charged and Scott and kicked him sending him flying. Austin chased after Scott. A bit later in the mountains Scott fell down on his back while Austin landed.

"You haven't won yet." Scott said

"Trust me you'll know when I've won." Austin said

"Shut up." Scott said

Meanwhile back in Zrake's Castle.

"This can't be. How is it that the Black Wolf Ranger is stronger?" Zrake asked

"I have no idea." Castrill said

"Make sure my robots are ready for the test." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Castrill said before walking off

"Soon Black Ranger you will be defeated." Zrake said

Back in the mountains Scott charged at Austin but Austin sent out a black energy ring that hit Scott and sent him flying into the mountain side and caused him to drop both swords.

"It's over Scott." Austin said

Austin then spun both swords and shot out two energy rings that hit and destroyed both dark swords at the same time. Scott powered down and Zrake's control over Scott disappeared. Austin powered down just as a green beam of light appeared. Just then it revealed Joey Peterson.

"Scott." Austin said

"What happened?" Scott asked

"You were under Zrake's control." Austin said

"Oh god I was evil twice?" Scott asked

"Yep." Austin said

"I'm really sorry to you and Anthony." Scott said

"Why?" Austin asked

"Truth is I'm jealous of both you and Anthony. I mean you have skills in Martial Arts I've never been able to do and Anthony's got the girl and the team." Scott said

"But mostly you didn't want to be alone." Joey said

"Yeah." Scott said

"Scott do you remember who I am?" Joey asked

"Not really." Scott said truthfully.

"I'm Joey Peterson your uncle on your mother's side the reason you were adopted was to the fact I was too young to take care of you at the time." Joey said

"Now what?" Scott asked

Austin pulled out a box and handed it to Joey.

"What's this?" Joey asked

"The Quantum Phoenix Morpher the golden powers are like Conner's Triassic Ranger Powers." Austin said

"You mean I can be red again?" Scott asked

"Yep but I think it's best if you go back to Australia with Joey and learn from him, his wife and their friends." Austin said

"Good idea." Joey said

"I'll take my leave now." Austin said

"Austin." Scott said

"Yeah." Austin said

"I'm sorry for what I said to you I didn't mean it." Scott said

"We're a lot more like then you think Scott. I too know the meaning of being alone for too long. But you have two members of your family left your uncle and his wife. I have nothing my family was fake I was adopted when I was born." Austin said

"Ouch." Scott said

"Good luck Scott." Austin said

"Good luck Black Ranger." Scott said

Austin teleported away while Scott teleported away with Joey. Meanwhile back in the Power Chamber Scott and Joey teleported in just as the five Beast Unleashed Rangers walked in.

"Hey guys." Scott said

"Hey." Ryan said

"I'm really sorry for what I was doing both times I was evil. I was stupid for not seeing what I see now. Tiffany I'm sorry that I treated you like a trophy and tried to protect you from fights I knew you could win on your own. Arian, Ryan and Amy I'm sorry how I acted around you and not listen to what you had to say. Billy I'm sorry I was jealous of you being a Ranger. I now realize that we are a team and I was wrong to believe that I was the only one fighting. But most of all I'm sorry Anthony." Scott said

What for? Anthony asked

"For how I treated you when you first appeared and how I continued to treat you after it. I now see that you are the best person to lead the team and I will be honored to fight by your side once I have finished healing." Scott said

"Same here." Anthony said

Scott and Anthony shook hands then Ryan and Arian shook Scott's hand. While Amy and Tiffany both hugged Scott. Well actually Tiffany hugged Scott and Amy punched him on the shoulder.

"Come on we have to go." Mark said

"I agree." Joey said

"Later guys." Scott said

"Good luck." Anthony said

"Same to you." Scott said

Scott, Joey and Mark teleported away. Meanwhile back in the mountains Austin was looking at the view when Jason and Tommy both showed up.

"You did a great job out there." Tommy said

"Thanks." Austin said

"So now what?" Jason asked

"Back to finding my true family." Austin said

"I know you'll be able to find them." Tommy said

"I hope so." Austin said

"Scott left with Joey and Mark." Jason said

"I know he'll be back later. He just needs time to heal." Austin said

"Yep." Jason said

"Well our wives are waiting we better go." Tommy said

"Later Austin." Jason said

"Later." Austin said

Jason and Tommy both left while Austin looked out over the mountains. Just then Logan appeared next to Austin.

"I'm glad this battle is over but the war is far from won." Logan said

"I know this is just the beginning. Who knows what Zrake has planned next?" Austin asked

"Good point." Logan said

Logan disappeared and Austin teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Space Castle Castrill walked in with a Gold Robot and a Silver Robot.

"Sire. Your Robots are ready." Castrill said

"Perfect soon Black Ranger we will know how strong you truly are." Zrake said

"Then we'll build something stronger than him." Castrill said

"Exactly!" Zrake said

Later back in the Power Chamber Billy was fixing the consoles when Austin walked in.

"Need help?" Austin asked

"Yeah I could use it." Billy said

Austin nodded and took off his Leather Jacket and started working on the consoles.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah just thinking about everything that happened. Why would Zrake go to all that trouble of using the same strategy that Rita used it doesn't make sense." Austin said

"I know what you mean." Billy said

"Something is up but I don't know what." Austin said

"I know this is tough I hate the fact we can't find out what's going on." Billy said

"True." Austin said

The two rangers worked on fixing the Power Chamber. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre the other five Rangers were having a drink.

"I hope that's the end of evil Rangers for now." Anthony said

"I know it sucks." Tiffany said

"So now what?" Amy asked

"No idea but we better stay on guard." Anthony said

"I agree with Zrake still out there with Scorpio and Castrill and who knows what else we need to stay on our toes." Ryan said

"Got that right. I'm more worried about the fact that Zrake used an old Ranger's enemy's idea why would someone do that?" Arian asked

"I have no idea." Anthony said

The five Rangers looked at each other and sighed they knew the battle was far from over and they'll be ready for it.

End of Gold back with Evil Part5

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	52. Austin's Fight Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers.

**Austin's Fight Part1**

It had been two weeks since the battle against the Gold Ranger had ended with Scott returning to the Rangers side. Anthony, Tiffany, Ryan, Arian and Amy were all getting used to the final term of school. Anthony and Arian were busy getting ready for their exams. Anyway in Angel Grove Austin was at the Command Centre ruins looking out over the view. Just then Aisha showed up.

"Hey Austin." Aisha said

"Oh hey Aisha." Austin said

"So you ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet." Austin said

"It's very easy to get lost in it." Aisha said

"Yeah." Austin said

"So any luck finding your real parents?" Aisha asked

"None so far." Austin said

Aisha nodded and the two looked out over the view. Meanwhile at Jason's parents place Jason was with his mother and father in the living room while Kimberly was in the kitchen helping prepare lunch.

"Mom, Dad." Jason said

"Yes Jason." Jason's father said

"Whatever happened to my brother?" Jason asked

"He died during birth Jason." Jason's mother said lying through her teeth

Jason had learned a lot from Austin to know when people are lying after all Austin learned that pretty quickly.

"Why don't I believe that?" Jason asked

"It's the truth." Jason's father said

"Really then tell me where my brother's grave is." Jason said

Both of Jason's parents froze.

"You know if you're gonna lie make sure you can back it up with another lie. Now try the truth this time." Jason said

"Jason." Jason's father said

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kimberly walked out from the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said

Kimberly walked to the door and opened it and saw Austin standing there dressed in a Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Red sleeved shirt over a White singlet, Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"Hey Austin." Kimberly said

"Hey. Sorry am I late?" Austin asked

"Nope just helping getting lunch ready." Kimberly said

"Want some help?" Austin asked

"Sure. Jason's talking to his parents." Kimberly said

Austin nodded and the two walked inside and Austin took off his Jacket and put it on the coat rack and put his helmet on the cabinet. The two then walked into the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott this is Austin Blaze a friend of ours from Crystal Beach." Kimberly said

Jason's parents looked at Austin and they both froze at the sight. Jason noticed this and so did Austin but neither commented on it. Austin just followed Kimberly into the kitchen.

"Ok want to tell me why you froze when you saw Austin?" Jason asked

"Sorry it's just." Jason's father started

"He shocked us that's all." Jason's mother finished

"Right the day I believe that is the day Tommy is actually on time for a date." Jason said

Jason's parents looked at each other and sighed. Just then Austin walked out of the kitchen with a couple glasses of soda and placed them on the coffee table.

"Thanks." Jason said

"No prob." Austin said

"So can you look at my Motorbike later?" Jason asked

"Sure." Austin said

"Great." Jason said

"So Austin why do you wear sunglasses inside?" Jason's mother asked

"Well ma'am. I wear them because of a car accident I was in when I was ten that cost the lives of my mom, dad and little sister. My eyes mysteriously changed color to black and red so I hide them so I'm not reminded of the past." Austin said

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jason's father said

"It happened years ago sir." Austin said

"Hey Austin I need some help." Kimberly said

Austin chuckled and walked out to the Kitchen. Jason figured his parents could use some time to talk alone so he walked out to the Kitchen to see if he could help. In the kitchen Jason walked in.

"So Austin what are they talking about?" Jason asked

"No idea they left the room." Austin said

"Figures." Jason said

"I don't get why they froze though." Kimberly said

"Who knows?" Austin asked

"Good point we better get back to work." Jason said

The other two nodded and went back to making lunch. Later at the dining table Austin and Jason were talking about Motorbikes while Kimberly was enjoying seeing two guys who literally look like brothers get along so well. Jason's parents were both shocked at how easy Jason and Austin got along it was like they were brothers for years.

"Well they are brothers." Jason's mother thought

"We never should have put Austin up for adoption after he was born." Jason's father thought

Jason, Austin and Kimberly all then laughed causing Jason's parents to snap out of their thoughts and look over at the three.

"You're kidding me?" Austin asked

"Nope Bulk went face first into the cake." Jason said

"Man that would have been amazing to watch." Austin said

"Oh trust me it was." Jason said

"Bulk and Skull were strange especially the time when we got captured by Divatox and the two had their minds wiped." Kimberly said

"Oh boy." Austin said

"Yeah." Jason said

"So Austin have you met the Beast Unleashed Rangers?" Jason's mother asked

"Yeah I have I helped them get there mentor back." Austin said

"Oh." Jason's mother said

"Sorry I'm not telling." Austin said

"Ah well." Jason's mother said

"No offence but who are you?" Austin asked

"Oh sorry where are our manners?" Jason's mother asked

"I'm Gary Jason's father and this is my wife Crystal." Gary said

"Nice name." Austin said

"Thanks." Crystal said

Jason mentally growled at his parents they both seem to be avoiding something. Kimberly looked at Jason she was thinking the same thing.

"Cut to the chase what is it?" Austin asked

"Huh?" Both parents asked

"You're scared of me why? You haven't done anything that's pissed me off to make you afraid of me." Austin said

"Sorry it's just you're a little intimidating." Crystal said

Austin mentally shook his head he knew the two were hiding something big. Austin then excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom which Kimberly had shown him where it was.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Jason asked

"Jason." Crystal reprimanded

"Don't you dare? Austin hasn't had it easy his whole life ever since that crash no one has ever given him the time of day. Eric has worked hard to get Austin to open up this far and you doing what your doing is hurting Austin more than its helping." Jason said

Meanwhile in Zrake's Space Castle. Zrake was watching the Black Ranger.

"Soon it will be time for you to be tested Black Ranger." Zrake laughed

"Sire the robots are ready." Castrill said

"Perfect I want you and Scorpio to also go down to earth to make sure no one interferes with the test." Zrake said

"Yes sir." Scorpio said

Scorpio, Castrill and the robots walked off. Meanwhile back in Jason's parents' place Austin, Jason and Kimberly were sitting in the living room while Jason's parents did the dishes.

"Well now what?" Kimberly asked

"No idea." Jason said

"Well I'm going to the park. I need some fresh air." Austin said

"We'll join you." Jason said

"We'll meet you outside." Kimberly said

"Ok." Jason said

Austin and Kimberly walked out of the house while getting their jackets and Austin picking up his helmet. Jason walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad." Jason said

"Yeah." Crystal said

"We're leaving now." Jason said

"Ok and take care." Crystal said

"We will." Jason said

Jason left. The front door then closed and they heard a Motorbike and Jason's truck drive off.

"I can't believe Austin is alive and how much he looks like Jason." Crystal said

"I know we really should tell them the truth." Gary said

"I know we better get the stuff we need to tell them." Crystal said

The two walked off the get the important papers. Meanwhile in the park Austin was doing tai chi while Kimberly and Jason were sitting under a tree.

"You know you and Trini should meet more often she does Tai Chi as well." Kimberly said

"Isn't she a kung fu master?" Austin asked

"Yep." Jason said

"I learned this from Angelus. It helps when I need to calm down and focus on the world around me." Austin said

Jason nodded he did Tai Chi for the same reason.

"Ok are you sure you're not brothers you two act more like then I'd like to admit." Kimberly said

"It'll be awesome if we are." Austin said

"I couldn't agree more." Jason said

Just then a blast of energy came out of nowhere but Austin deflected the blast towards the ground with his foot and then looked over and saw Castrill and Scorpio with a gold robot and a silver robot.

"What no bronze?" Austin asked

"These robots are here to test you Black Ranger." Castrill said

"Test me for what?" Austin asked

"Just to test your skills. Silver will test speed gold will test strength." Scorpio said

"And I'll kick your asses back to Zrake." Austin said

"Ha you won't even defeat our robots." Castrill said

"Why's that?" Austin asked

"Because they've been programmed to know everything about you including your fighting style." Scorpio said

Jason and Kimberly both looked on while Austin stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'm waiting for the bad bit." Austin said

"You won't win Austin." Scorpio said

"What are you a broken record?" Austin asked

"You know I was tempted to ask Goldar that once." Jason said

"Really?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"So why are you two here then?" Austin asked

"To make sure those two don't try and help you." Scorpio said

Scorpio then fired an energy rope that tied the two Veteran Rangers together.

"Haven't we had this happen to us before?" Jason asked

"Yep." Kimberly said

Austin looked on and growled. Before he could do anything the Silver robot disappeared and then reappeared right in front of him and punched Austin in the guts and sent Austin flying into a tree.

"Ouch." Austin said as he stood up

Just then Gold attacked Austin and Austin was sent flying into another tree.

"This is perfect the Robots will destroy the Black Ranger." Castrill said

"Yes then the other Rangers shall fall as well." Scorpio said

Austin was then thrown at another tree and fell to the ground.

"Austin!" Kimberly yelled

"Bro!" Jason yelled

"Come on get up." Kimberly said

Austin stood up but he couldn't block the silver robot's attack in time and was sent at another tree.

"You creeps." Kimberly said

"Why thank you." Castrill said

"It wasn't a complement." Jason said

"I know." Castrill said

Castrill then fired a blast at Jason and Kimberly but Austin quickly appeared and took the full force of the blast and was thrown backwards and to the ground. Austin laid there his Leather Jacket was ripped his Dark Red Sleeved Shirt was just as bad his Singlet was barely hanging on. Austin slowly stood up and looked at Castrill. Austin's sunglasses had been destroyed by the blast and Austin was bleeding from his mouth. Austin then spat out blood from his mouth and tore off his Jacket, Sleeved shirt and singlet. Leaving Austin in just his jeans and Boots.

"You haven't won yet Castrill." Austin said

"Oh please." Castrill said

Austin growled and then slammed his bracelets together destroying them. Just then a Gold Aura appeared around Austin before disappearing. Austin then looked up and his eyes were completely white.

"Now let's test out your Robots." Austin growled

Austin disappeared faster than the Silver Robot could calculate and went straight through the Silver Robot from left to right and then from up to down. The Silver Robot then blew up and Austin turned to face the Gold Robot. Austin walked over the Gold Robot then started firing energy blasts at Austin. But Austin deflected the blasts and then when he got up to the Gold Robot. The Gold Robot went to punch Austin but Austin caught both Punches and then stepped into the Gold Robot's chest and using all his strength ripped off both of the Gold Robot's arms. Austin then landed and slice kicked the Gold Robot completely in half. The Gold Robot then blew up and Austin turned to face Castrill and Scorpio.

"This ends now." Austin growled

"But how they were supposed to be stronger then you." Castrill said

"You only saw what I'm capable of with my bracelet, jacket and sunglasses on but now there all destroyed there's no holding back." Austin said coldly

"Let's get out of here." Scorpio said

Scorpio and Castrill tried to teleported but it failed.

"Looks like Zrake's had enough of your failure attempts." Austin said

"This can't be." Castrill said

Austin then disappeared and reappeared behind Castrill and rammed his fist right through her gut.

"Castrill!" Scorpio cried out.

"Whoa." Kimberly said

"Nasty." Jason said

Austin then pulled out his fist and let her drop to the ground. Castrill then blew up.

"No Castrill." Scorpio said

"What's the matter did I kill your girlfriend?" Austin asked

"You animal." Scorpio said

"Me? You're the one who put yourself in this situation." Austin said

Scorpio growled and charged at Austin. But Austin dodged all of Scorpio's attacks. Austin then caught Scorpio's sword and snapped it in two.

"No." Scorpio said

"This ends now Scorpio." Austin said

Austin then made his left arm glow and he beheaded Scorpio. Jason and Kimberly couldn't believe what they saw Austin was dangerous like this he was scary. Austin then walked up to Jason and Kimberly and broke then energy rope just as Scorpio blew up. Austin's eyes then went back to normal and Austin fainted. Jason caught Austin and then noticed that Austin was bleeding.

"Call an ambulance." Jason said

Kimberly nodded. Later at Angel Grove Hospital Jason and Kimberly were waiting for any news on Austin.

"Kim, go to Austin's hotel room and get s fresh set of clothes." Jason said

"I'll go back to our house and get some as well." Kimberly said

Jason nodded and Kimberly left. Jason then walked up to a pay phone and then put some money in and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Billy. It's Jason." Jason said

"Jason what's up?" Billy asked

"It's Austin. He's in surgery." Jason said

"What happened?" Billy asked

"He was attacked by a Gold Robot and a Silver Robot they were beating him pretty badly. His only choice was to destroy his bracelets since his sunglasses and jacket, were destroyed." Jason said

"Oh god." Billy said

"Also Castrill and Scorpio are dead. Austin destroyed them." Jason said

"Good." Billy said

"Can you call Eric and let him know?" Jason asked

"Sure." Billy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"I'll call Tommy and let him know then I'll tell Anthony and Amy." Billy said

Jason nodded and the two said goodbye and hung up. Jason walked back to the seats and sat down. Meanwhile in Crystal Beach at Billy's house Billy looked at the phone then dialed Eric's number.

"Myers." Eric said

"Eric." Billy said

"Billy what's up?" Eric asked

"Austin's in the hospital in Angel Grove." Billy said

"Why?" Eric asked

"He's been in a fight against two robots built to test him." Billy said

"How is he?" Eric asked

"Still in surgery." Billy said

"I'll head over to Angel Grove. You call Tommy I'll have Jen, Taylor and Wes call the other Rangers Austin's been in contact with." Eric said

"Good thinking." Billy said

"He'll be ok Billy you know Austin this sort of thing doesn't keep him down long." Eric said

"I know." Billy said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Billy then dialed Tommy's number.

"Hello?" Tommy asked

"Tommy. It's Billy." Billy said

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Austin's in the hospital in Angel Grove." Billy said

"Why?" Tommy asked

"He was in a fight against two robots built to test him. Eric's heading over there now. Jason's already there I have a feeling Kimberly's gone back to Austin's hotel room to get some extra clothes and some clothes for her and Jason." Billy said

"Good the others will know soon. I gather Eric is having Wes, Jen and Taylor call the Ninja Storm Rangers, Operation Overdrive Rangers and the Lightspeed Rangers?" Tommy asked

"Yep." Billy said

"Good they'll want to know." Tommy said

"I'll meet you there after I tell Anthony and Amy." Billy said

"Ok." Tommy said

Tommy and Billy then hung up and then Billy left his house. Later in the Youth Centre Billy walked in and up to Anthony and Amy who were watching Ryan and Arian spar while Tiffany was talking to Andrew.

"I need to talk to you two." Billy said

"Ok." Amy said

The three walked over to the lockers.

"What's up?" Anthony asked

"It's Austin he's in the hospital. He's been in a battle against two robots built to test him." Billy said

"Did he destroy them?" Amy asked

"Yeah but he had to use his powers outside of his ranger powers to do it." Billy said

"Oh god who's going to tell Buffy and Alexander." Anthony said

"Do you know their number?" Billy asked

"I think it's at Austin's place." Anthony said

"I'll head over there and call them." Billy said

"Ok." Anthony said

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on the city." Amy said

Billy nodded and walked off while Anthony and Amy walked back to the other Rangers. Later at Austin's place Billy walked up and entered Austin's house and then found a phone book of personal contacts and found Buffy and Alexander's number then dialed it.

"Hello?" A female voice asked

"Hello is this Buffy?" Billy asked

"Yeah I'm her." Buffy said

"I'm a friend of Austin's I'm Billy." Billy said

"Ah so your Billy. What's up?" Buffy asked

"Austin's in the hospital because of Zrake he made two robots to test Austin's abilities." Billy said

"Damn him and Austin used his full power." Buffy said

"Yep." Billy said

"Thanks call us when he's awake." Buffy said

"Will do." Billy said

The two said goodbye and hung up then Billy left the house. Later back at Angel Grove Hospital Kimberly had returned with a change of clothes. Jason had gotten changed. Just then Eric, Tommy and Billy showed up.

"Thanks for coming." Jason said

"No problem." Eric said

"Any news?" Tommy asked

"Nothing so far." Jason said

"This is awful." Billy said

Just then the Doctor walked out.

"Excuse me are you here for Austin Blaze?" The Doctor asked

"Yes. Is he ok?" Jason asked

"I'm sorry but I can only tell his next of kin." The Doctor said

"He has no family." Jason said

"Oh. Well he's in a coma at the moment but right now its touch and go. We've managed to stop the bleeding and repair the broken bones but they seemed to be healing on their own very quickly." The Doctor said

"He's always had advanced healing it was something the doctors in Crystal Beach wanted to find out why he can heal so quickly." Eric said

"Yes. But I'm worried the longer he stays in this coma the worse his chances are for surviving." The Doctor said

"No." Kimberly said

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said

"Excuse me Doc." Jason said

"Yes." The Doctor said

"I was wondering is there any chance we can get a DNA test done." Jason said

"For what?" The Doctor said

"Austin found out he's adopted and you have to admit he looks a lot like me. I was wondering if we could test to see if Austin is my younger brother." Jason said

"Please it would help Austin to know he does have a family." Kimberly said

"Very well this is against hospital procedure but since he's in a coma I don't see why not." The Doctor said

Jason and the Doctor walked off to get the test done.

"I so hope Jason is Austin's older brother." Tommy said

"Same here." Eric said

"Excuse me nurse but which room is Austin Blaze in?" Kimberly asked

"Follow me." The Nurse said

The four nodded and followed the nurse. A bit later at Austin's room the five stopped.

"Only one person is allowed in there at a time." The Nurse said

"We know." Kimberly said

Just then the Doctor walked up with Jason and then the Doctor walked in and took a DNA sample from Austin then walked out of the room.

"We should have the results shortly." The Doctor said

"Thank you. Can I have a copy of the results when there done?" Jason asked

"Sure." The Doctor said

"You go in first Billy after all you were the first one to talk to him." Tommy said

Billy nodded and walked in to Austin's hospital room.

End of Austin's Fight Part1

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames

**Note 2: **Also I have no idea if it's against hospital procedure or not to have a DNA test done to see if someone is related to the person in the coma.


	53. Austin's Fight Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Austin's Fight Part2**

Back in Angel Grove Hospital Billy walked into Austin's hospital room and it took all his strength not to walk out again. Billy hated to see Austin like that all connected to machines.

"God Austin this time Zrake has gone too far. I'm really sorry about this if I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have appeared in Crystal Beach. I'm so sorry." Billy said

Billy sat down next to Austin just as Logan appeared.

"This reminds me of the time he was in the hospital after the car accident." Logan said

"Yeah but back then you helped him now he needs to fight his way back to us." Billy said

"You know it wasn't your fault. Dragoon and Zrake would have attacked even without you showing up." Logan said

"I know it's just I hate seeing friends like this." Billy said

"True. The only problem is I can't reach Austin this time to help him to protect him." Logan said

"You really are like a father to him aren't you?" Billy asked

"Yeah he's like my pup." Logan said

"Do you know why he called you Logan?" Billy asked

"When he was younger his favorite character was Wolverine." Logan said

"Of course." Billy said

"Yeah he liked the name." Logan said

Meanwhile inside Austin's mind Austin was at the Pai Zhua Temple he was dressed in a Black Singlet, Black sweatpants and Black Boots.

"Ok why am I here I thought I was in a coma." Austin said

"You are." A voice said

Austin turned to the voice and saw RJ walk up in his Jungle Fury uniform.

"What the?" Austin asked

"Are you surprised you brought yourself here?" RJ asked

"What are you talking about?" Austin asked

"You know what I'm talking about after all you know all about death in fact this isn't your first time in this dimension is it?" RJ asked

Austin looked down and remembered the last time he was in a coma he was running away from his fears trying to get back to his family but something kept calling him down a different path.

"That Black Wolf Logan, lead you down a path because it was not your time to die. Now you have to fight to survive can you do it without your Ranger Powers?" RJ asked

Austin looked up at RJ no sunglasses to hide his eyes behind. Austin then got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it Purple Wolf." Austin said

"Oh I'll bring it. Jungle Beast Spirit Unleash." RJ said

RJ then morphed into the Purple Wolf Ranger.

"Oh great." Austin said

"Don't think of morphing neither one of your powers will work." RJ said

"Just shut up and let's get on with this." Austin growled

RJ laughed and the two started fighting each other. Meanwhile back in the hospital outside Austin's hospital room the doctor walked up to Jason, Kimberly, Tommy and Eric.

"Excuse me sir we have the DNA results." The doctor said

"What do they say?" Jason asked

"You're correct you and Austin are brothers." The doctor said

The doctor handed Jason the DNA report and left. Jason looked at it and smiled then looked at Austin's room.

"I'll be back." Jason said as he stood up

"Where are you going?" Eric asked

"To get the truth from my parents." Jason said

Tommy, Eric and Kimberly nodded then Jason left.

"One question who has Austin's motorbike?" Eric asked

"Jason. So far Jason's the only one who's allowed to drive Austin's motorbike." Kimberly said

"Good." Eric said

"I hope he's ok." Tommy said

"True." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Austin's coma in the Pai Zhua temple Austin dodged RJ's kicked and then slammed his foot into RJ's gut and sent RJ flying into a wall and powering down.

"Great kick." RJ said

"I may not have powers but I'm sure as hell not going down without a fight." Austin said

"I wouldn't have it any other way." RJ said

"Thanks." Austin said

Just then a portal opened.

"What the?" Austin asked

"It's a portal to your next opponent you have fourteen more opponents to deal with." RJ said

"Oh great I nearly get killed by a wolf now I have to deal with the next Ranger?" Austin asked

"Yep. Don't worry the next is Operation Overdrive." RJ said

"Lovely I can expect to be blasted then." Austin said as he walked to the portal.

RJ laughed as Austin disappeared into the portal. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Billy was watching Austin.

"Come on Austin you can fight this." Billy said

"I know he can." Logan said

"Yeah you're right." Billy said

"So who's coming in after you?" Logan asked

"Probably Tommy then Eric then Kimberly and then Jason." Billy said

"Good." Logan said

"Logan, are you ok?" Billy asked

"It's just I can't help him I feel useless not being able to guide him this time." Logan said

Billy nodded and looked on. Meanwhile in Australia Scott was training with Mark since Joey had work. Just then Mark's cell phone rang.

"Hang on Scott." Mark said

"Sure thing." Scott said

Mark picked up his cell phone and noticed it was Anthony who was calling him.

"Anthony what's wrong?" Mark asked as Scott looked on

"It's Austin he's in the hospital." Anthony said

"What happened?" Mark asked

"Zrake sent two robots after him they were sent to test him and he ended up badly hurt since he had to use his powers outside of being a ranger." Anthony said

"Anthony he's going to be ok. You know that Austin is a tough fighter he'll pull though." Mark said

"I know I can't help but worry." Anthony said

"I know. I'll call you later ok." Mark said

"Ok." Anthony said

The two said goodbye and hung up.

"What's happened to Austin?" Scott asked

"He's in hospital because of Zrake's two robots. I also sense that Scorpio and Castrill are dead as well." Mark said

"Yeah they are I overheard Zrake saying that if his robots fail then Castrill and Scorpio will be paying the price." Scott said

"Go get ready for bed we'll continue your training in the morning." Mark said

"Thanks for this." Scott said

"Hey Joey's busy trying to get his business running and trying to take care of you. I'm fine with what I'm doing." Mark said

Scott nodded and went to get cleaned up and ready for bed. Mark looked out the window as his eyes glowed red.

"Austin's fighting for his life. But this battle isn't going to be easy. Austin has to trust the powers inside of him and acknowledge them in order to finally be free from the binds that hold him." Mark thought.

Meanwhile back in Austin's coma in front of Hartford's Mansion. Austin walked out of the portal.

"Great so who am I fighting now?" Austin asked

"That would be me." A voice said

Austin looked and saw Will standing there in his Operation Overdrive uniform.

"Oh great." Austin said

"I gather RJ gave you a tough time." Will said

"You can say that." Austin said

"You know you can just give up now and die." Will said

"Sorry but I plan on annoying a few more people before I cark it." Austin said

Will shook his head and pulled out his morpher. Austin got into a defensive stance.

"Overdrive Accelerate." Will called out

Will then morphed into the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger and then charged at Austin. But Austin disappeared and reappeared behind Will.

"Sorry but you're going to have to be faster than that." Austin said

Will shook his head and pulled out his Drive Slammer and went after Austin. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Billy was looking on.

"What do you think is going on?" Billy asked

"Austin is in the fight of his life." Logan said

"What?" Billy asked

"This isn't the first time Austin's been in a Coma." Logan said

"After the car accident?" Billy asked

"Yeah he gave up he wanted to be with his family but I knew the world would need him so I kept him alive. But now he has to fight this battle on his own." Logan said

Billy nodded and watched. Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room. Eric, Kimberly and Tommy were all waiting.

"Excuse me." Kimberly said

"Yes ma'am." The Nurse said

"I was wondering. Where is the cafeteria in this place?" Kimberly asked

"On the first floor near the front door you can't miss it." The Nurse said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

The Nurse nodded and walked off.

"You boys want a drink?" Kimberly asked

"Good idea we'll send Billy down when he gets out." Tommy said

"Yeah I could do with something to eat." Eric said

The three left to get something to eat. Meanwhile back in Austin's coma in front of the Hartford Mansion Austin grabbed the Drive Slammer and kicked Will away before throwing the Drive Slammer to the ground. Will then powered down as Austin lowered his foot.

"Good job." Will said

"Says you." Austin said

Just then a portal opened.

"On to the next challenge." Will said

"Bugger." Austin said

"Sorry but you have to keep going." Will said

"Mystic Force?" Austin asked

"Yep." Will said

"Knowing my luck it will probably be Xander I'll end up fighting." Austin muttered

Will laughed as Austin disappeared into the portal. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach Amy was at her place looking at a picture of her and Chase.

"First Chase and now I could lose the man who I look up to like an older brother. I don't like being alone I have friends but Austin is the closest thing I have to a brother." Amy said

"He'll be fine." Chase the Tiger Spirit said

"Thanks." Amy said

"No problem." Chase said

Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma in the magical forest near Blairwood Austin appeared.

"Just fucking great." Austin said

Just then some roots appeared and Austin spun jumped into a tree then the roots vanished and Austin saw Xander in his Mystic Force Uniform.

"Not funny Mate." Austin said as he jumped down

"I thought it was." Xander said

"Oh shut up." Austin said

"What no Leather Jacket?" Xander asked

"It got destroyed." Austin said

"Ah that explains why you're in this realm." Xander said

"Yeah my powers make me go into Coma." Austin said

Xander laughed and pulled out his magi phone.

"Great I'm going against flipping nature." Austin said

"Got that right mate. Magical Source Mystic Force." Xander called out

Xander then morphed into the Green Mystic Ranger and pulled out his magi staff and turned it into an axe and went after Austin. Austin dodged the axe and kicked Xander away from him. Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room Billy walked out and saw Eric, Tommy and Kimberly still there.

"Where's Jason?" Billy asked

"He went to confront his parents he and Austin are related." Kimberly said

"Good." Billy said

"Any change?" Tommy asked

"Nope." Billy said

"Come on let's go get you something to eat." Kimberly said

"I'll go in." Tommy said

"Good idea." Eric said

Kimberly and Billy walked off to the Cafeteria while Tommy walked into Austin's hospital room. Back inside Austin's hospital room Tommy walked in and sat down.

"Hey Austin. It's me Tommy. Don't give up the fight I know you can do this hell I've been in a coma where I had to fight three of my old Ranger forms." Tommy said

"I thought you had four before becoming the Black Dino Ranger?" Logan asked

"Nah Turbo doesn't count since I gave my powers to TJ." Tommy said

"Ah." Logan said

"I know you can do this come on Austin fight back don't lose this fight." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma in the magical forest Austin dodged Xander's axe and jumped up into a tree. Xander then turned his axe back to its wand mode and fired a green beam of energy at Austin but Austin dodged it by using his feet to go around the branch.

"Show off." Xander said

"Like you're not?" Austin asked

Xander just shook his head and fired another beam of energy but Austin dodged it the same way he did the first beam but in reverse.

"Ok now you're your really just showing off." Xander said

"Duh." Austin said

Xander fired a third blast but Austin jumped up and then went into a corkscrew kick and kicked Xander into a tree and caused him to power down.

"Great job Mate." Xander said

"I hate fighting Rangers." Austin said

"True mate but you have no choice." Xander said

"Either that or someone up there hates me." Austin said

Xander laughed as a portal opened.

"So who's next?" Austin asked

"Dino Thunder." Xander said

"Oh great. I doubt it'll be Tommy so I'll probably end up fighting Conner, Kira, Ethan or Trent." Austin said

"Yep." Xander said

Austin walked into the portal and it disappeared. Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room Kimberly and Billy walked up to Eric.

"You ok?" Billy asked

"Just worried I mean I've seen people in comas but this is a guy who's had nothing but people putting him down. He doesn't deserve this." Eric said

"I know what you mean. But hopefully Austin will wake up." Kimberly said

"True." Eric said

"How did you find out about Austin anyway?" Kimberly asked

"Taylor met him while they were both on a mission for the military. Taylor then came back and told me about him." Eric said

"Ah." Kimberly said

Billy looked at the door and hoped that Austin would be ok. Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma outside Reefside High Austin walked out of the portal.

"Just great." Austin said

Just then Trent walked up.

"Oh crap I had to go against the White Ranger." Austin said

"Got that right." Trent said

"Why couldn't it have been Ethan or Conner hell even Kira?" Austin asked

"Sorry it doesn't work like that." Trent said

"Ok I'm not having a good day so can we get on with this?" Austin asked

"Sure." Trent said as he made his morpher appear

"This is not good." Austin said

"White Ranger Dino Power." Trent called out

Trent then morphed into the White Dino Ranger and Austin just growled. Trent then charged at Austin at high speed. Austin jumped up and flipped over Trent. Trent then stopped and created energy arrows. Austin quickly grabbed a Stick and used it like a Lance and then spun it like a shield blocking the energy arrows that Trent fired.

"This is not good." Austin said as he threw the stick down

"Nope it's not." Trent said

Trent then charged at Austin again but Austin ducked and slammed his fist into Trent's gut and sent him to the ground and powering down.

"Ok that was fun." Austin said

"You really know how to think on your feet." Trent said

Austin stood up and then helped Trent up and then a portal showed up.

"Let me guess Ninja Storm is next." Austin said

"Yep." Trent said

"Lovely. One of six opponents sounds like fun." Austin said

Trent laughed as Austin walked into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room.

"Come on Austin you can do it." Tommy said

"I wish I could help him but I can't." Logan said

"It's not your fault Logan." Tommy said

"I know but I'm his protector." Logan said

"Even the protected need to fight for themselves." Tommy said

"True I just hate feeling helpless." Logan said

"I know." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma Austin walked out of the portal and noticed he was in the Wind Ninja Academy.

"Well there are only two people that I would probably fight either Tori who could probably kick my butt from here till next Wednesday. Or it could be." Austin started when he was interrupted by a bolt of crimson lightning

"Or it could be me." A voice said

Austin looked behind him and saw Hunter in his Thunder Academy Ninja Outfit.

"Or Hunter my old Ninja Sensei." Austin said

"Got that right." Hunter said

"As fun as this all is can we get on with this?" Austin asked

"Sure." Hunter said

"Great first a wolf then going against nature now I'm going against thunder." Austin said

"Not your lucky day is it?" Hunter asked

"I'm in a coma." Austin said

"Good point. Now. Thunder Storm Ranger Form." Hunter called out

Hunter then morphed into the Crimson Thunder Ranger. Austin gulped as Hunter pulled out his Thunder Staff and charged at Austin. Austin dodged Hunter's staff and tripped Hunter up.

"Ok this is not fun." Austin said

"True but the fun is just getting started." Hunter said

"Fuck." Austin said

Hunter then charged at Austin but Austin used his Thunder Training to dodge Hunter's attacks.

"I see you kept what I taught you." Hunter said

"Yeah I did." Austin said

"Let's see if you can keep it up." Hunter said

Austin just mentally shook his head and continued to fight Hunter. Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room the nurse walked up to Eric.

"Excuse me sir but your wife is on the phone." The Nurse said

"Thanks." Eric said

Eric walked up to the phone and picked it up.

"What's up Taylor?" Eric asked

"How is he?" Taylor asked

"Still in the coma." Eric said

"Damn it he shouldn't be there." Taylor said

"I know but there's nothing we can do but hope he'll wake up." Eric said

"I hope so." Taylor said

"Did you call the other three teams?" Eric asked

"Yeah I called Andrew Hartford and he told his team. Jen called Carter who told the other Lightspeed Rangers and Wes called Ninja Storm and told Cam who told the others." Taylor said

"Good. Also I called Mystic Force and talked to Xander." Taylor said

"Why?" Eric asked

"Well I remember Austin telling me that he was sent to Blairwood to meet the Mystic Rangers to see if they could use their magic on his Leather Jackets to make it so the Jacket also stopped him from using his powers." Taylor said

"Good point." Eric said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Then Eric walked back to Billy and Kimberly.

"Well apparently Austin is friends with the Rangers of Mystic Force." Eric said

"True I just hope he wakes up soon." Kimberly said

"Same here. Zrake must be having a field day knowing that the Strongest Ranger in Beast Unleashed is in a coma." Billy said

The other two nodded. Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma in the Wind Ninja Academy Austin dodged Hunter's Staff and then grabbed it and kicked Hunter away before throwing the staff to the ground and then charging at Hunter and kicking Hunter to the ground and causing him to power down.

"Great job you haven't lost your touch." Hunter said as he stood up

"True. But I'm tired." Austin said

"Don't worry you get a break between each five fights." Hunter said

"Wait how many fights do I have left?" Austin asked

"Ten." Hunter said

Just then a portal opened.

"Well it's onto your break and then you go and fight one of the members of Wild Force." Hunter said

"Great I've only had contact with Cole and Taylor so it can only be one of them." Austin said

"True." Hunter said

Austin walked into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back at Jason's parents' place Jason pulled up on Austin's Motorbike and took off his helmet.

"Alright Mom and Dad time for some answers." Jason said

End of Austin's Fight Part2

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	54. Austin's Fight Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Austin's Fight Part3**

Back at Jason's parents' house Jason hopped off Austin's Motorbike and then walked over to the door and knocked. Just then the door opened and Jason saw his mother Crystal standing there.

"Jason." Crystal said

"I want the truth this time." Jason said

"Truth about what?" Crystal asked

Jason pushed past Crystal and walked into the living room and saw the papers of Austin's adoption and his birth certificate.

"So he is my brother." Jason said

"Yes." Gary said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked

"Jason." Gary started

"No. I've had enough of the lies. Right now my brother is in the hospital in a coma fighting for his life and all you two can do is sit on your asses and try and think of another lie." Jason said

"He's what?" Crystal asked

"Austin is in a coma he was in a fight and he was angry but badly hurt and he ended up fainting and going into a coma." Jason said

"Jason we're sorry we didn't tell you about Austin it's just we didn't know how you would take it." Crystal said

"I was so happy when you told me I was going to be an older brother. I wanted to teach him things only older brother's can and be his hero. But you ripped that away from me when you said he died and now I find out twenty one years later that Austin is alive and my brother." Jason said

"Jason please this isn't easy for us." Gary said

"You lied to me when I was nine years old that my brother died and now I find out he's alive and well. Now I could lose him again." Jason said

"Jason." Crystal started

"No! I want to know why you had him adopted." Jason said

"We just didn't have the money to raise two kids." Gary said

"That's a lie we had more than enough money to raise both me and Austin." Jason said

"Yes we did truth is we were scared. Ever since Austin was born we knew he had powers. When Austin was born his eyes flashed gold and then went Red/Black and then back to your color eyes." Crystal said

"So you had him adopted out because you were scared of him?" Jason asked

"Yes." Gary admitted

"That's a stupid reason to have him adopted. I would have loved to have a brother who had powers." Jason said

"You don't understand Jason. We adopted Austin out to protect him. Crystal said

"More like to protect yourselves that's why you were shocked when you saw Austin you thought he died in that Car accident eleven years ago." Jason said

"Yes. "Crystal said

"I can't believe you all this time I've had a brother and you never once told me I could have helped him made sure he was never alone in the world like he felt after his family was taken away and everyone in Crystal Beach treated him like he was a freak just like you two did." Jason said with a growl.

Both of Jason's parents looked at each other and then at their oldest son who was extremely angry. Jason picked up the papers and placed them in the folder then he pulled both his parents up and handed them their car keys.

"Jason?" Gary asked

"You're coming with me we're getting Austin proof that you are his parents." Jason said

"What do you mean proof?" Crystal asked

"Something called a DNA test like I had done to prove that Austin is my brother." Jason said

Crystal and Gary both nodded they both decided it was best not to go against their oldest son so they followed him. Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room Tommy walked out of Austin's hospital room.

"Any change?" Kimberly asked

"None." Tommy said

"I'll go in." Eric said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Eric walked into Austin's hospital room as Tommy sat down.

"So when are you and Jason thinking of having kids?" Tommy asked

"Well actually we haven't told the others yet but I'm pregnant." Kimberly said

"That's great." Billy said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"So what are you going to call him or her?" Billy asked

"Well Jason and I agree that if it's a male we're going to name him Austin after his now uncle. While if it's a girl we haven't figured out a good name yet." Kimberly said

"How about Amy?" Billy suggested

"Don't you have an Amy on your team?" Kimberly asked

"Yep and she and Austin get along like there brother and sister already. After all at family dinners you can always call the older Austin Logan." Billy said

"True." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Eric sat down next to Austin.

"Come on kid I know your tougher than this." Eric said

"Yeah if he can survive your wife then he can survive anything." Logan said

"True." Eric said with a laugh

"You know you've really helped him a lot." Logan said

"I know he needed to know someone knew what he was going through and also that someone understood him." Eric said

Logan just nodded and looked at Austin while Eric looked at Austin and hated the sight of seeing Austin attached to the machines. Meanwhile back inside Austin's coma Austin walked out of a portal and ended up somewhere he had never been before.

"Ok I'm lost where on Earth am I?" Austin asked

"You're on the Animerium." A voice said

Austin turned around and saw Cole walking up.

"Oh great Lion boy." Austin said

"Yep ready to fight Austin after all the first five hold nothing to me or the next nine fighters." Cole said as he pulled out his growl phone

"I'm always ready." Austin said

"Wild Access." Cole called out

Just then Cole morphed into the Red Wild Force Ranger and then attacked Austin. Austin was sent flying backwards and hit a tree. Austin then stood up and growled.

"What's the matter don't like being thrown into trees?" Cole asked

"You've pissed off the wrong person." Austin said

Austin then looked at Cole his eyes were pure white just then Austin's Wolf Blades appeared and Austin charged at Cole and slashed him with both sabers and sent Cole flying.

"The kiddy gloves come off now." Austin growled

"I couldn't agree more." Cole said as he stood up.

Cole then pulled out his Lion Blaster and fired it. But Austin put his Wolf Blades together like a Lance and spun it out in front of him like a shield and blocked all the laser blasts. Austin then spun the blades while alternating them to his left and right. Then he started shooting energy waves at Cole causing Cole to fly into a tree and power down. The Wolf Blades disappeared and Austin's eyes returned to normal.

"What the hell happened?" Austin asked

"This is part of the test." Cole said

"What test?" Austin asked

"The next four warriors are all going to test your skills with your weapons and powers if needed." Cole said

"Oh great." Austin said

Just then a portal opened and Austin sighed.

Next up is Time Force. Cole said

Oh great. Austin said

Austin walked into the portal and it closed. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Eric watched as ghost versions of Austin's wolf blades appeared then disappeared.

"Logan what's going on?" Eric asked

"He's being tested." Logan said

"Tested for what?" Eric asked

"I have no idea." Logan said

Eric looked on and wondered what was going on. Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room Jason appeared with his parents.

"Excuse me doc." Jason said

"Yes." The Doctor said

"I was wondering. If we could get a DNA test to see if my parents are fully Austin's parents?" Jason asked

"Sure we can we still have his DNA on record so we can test it against your parents." The Doctor said

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason's parents walked off with the doctor. Jason sat down next to Kimberly.

"So any change?" Jason asked

"Nothing." Tommy said

"Don't worry he'll be ok." Kimberly said

"I hope so." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Austin's coma Austin walked out of the portal and noticed he was in the Silver Guardian's training area.

"OK." Austin said

"Welcome Austin." A voice said

"Eric?" Austin asked

Just then Eric walked out in his Silver Guardian Uniform.

"Oh great." Austin said

"Time for some fun." Eric said

"I'm in deep trouble." Austin said

"That you are." Eric said

"Oh boy." Austin said

"Quantum Power." Eric called out

Eric then morphed into the Quantum Ranger. Then he pulled out his Quantum Defender and fired a laser at Austin. Austin dodged it but then was face to face with the Quantum Defender.

"Any last words?" Eric asked

"Yeah four." Austin said

"What?" Eric asked

"Out of my face." Austin said

Austin then raised his right arm and the Wolf Blades reappeared in Blaster mode and Austin fired a blast at Eric sending him flying across the room.

"You of all people should know never to let down your guard so easily." Austin said

"True." Eric said

Eric then fired more laser blasts at Austin but Austin spun his right arm creating an energy shield blocking the attacks.

"How did you do that?" Eric asked

"In blaster mode my Wolf Blades can create a shield." Austin said

Eric then charged at Austin. But Austin then lowered his right arm to aim at Eric and then all the energy from the blasts the shield collected gathered in the gap between the two swords and fired a blast at Eric hitting him in the exact same spot where Austin's first energy blast had hit. The blast caused Eric to fall backwards and power down. The Wolf Blades then disappeared as Eric stood up.

"Has anyone told you that you have sniper's aim?" Eric asked

"Yep. I was trained by a sniper friend of Buffy's named Riley." Austin said

Eric shook his head as a portal opened.

"Let me guess Lightspeed?" Austin asked

"Yep good luck." Eric said

"Thanks." Austin said

Austin walked into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Eric looked on and saw the Wolf Blades in blaster mode appear then disappear.

"I guess he past the second test." Eric said

"Guess so." Logan said

Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room. Jason's parents walked up and sat down.

"How is he?" Crystal asked

"He's still in a coma." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Austin's coma Austin appeared at the lightspeed training grounds.

"Oh lovely." Austin said

"Ah I see you survived the first seven fighters." A voice said

Austin turned and saw Carter standing there.

"So what if I did?" Austin asked

"Now it's our turn to fight." Carter said

"Then can we get on with this?" Austin asked

"Sure. Lightspeed Rescue." Carter called out

Carter then morphed into the Red Lightspeed Ranger and then started firing laser blasts at Austin keeping his distance from the well known close range combat ranger. Austin rolled his eyes and waved his hand and made his Dragon Sword appear and then he spun it faster than Carter could see but Carter then noticed his blasts were getting deflected. Austin then charged at Carter with blinding speed and kicked Carter to the ground and then back flipped away from Carter before waiting for more. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Eric got up just as he saw the Dragon sword appear and then disappear. Eric shook his head and walked out. Back outside Austin's hospital room Eric walked up to the others.

"How is he?" Jason asked

"Still in a coma." Eric said

"I'll go." Kimberly said

"Ok." Jason said

"Keep an eye on him his swords have been appearing and disappearing Logan and I think he's in a test." Eric whispered to both Jason and Kimberly

"Got it." The two said

Jason and Eric sat down while Kimberly walked into the room. Just then the doctor walked up.

"Excuse me." The Doctor said

"Yes?" Jason asked

"We have the results of the tests. It is confirmed that Austin is the son of Gary and Crystal Scott." The Doctor said

"Thank you." Jason said as he took the results.

Gary and Crystal both looked on as the Doctor left. Just then the nurse walked up.

"Excuse me Mr. Cranston." The Nurse said

"Yes?" Billy asked

"You have a call someone called Mark Stevens." The Nurse said

"Thanks." Billy said

Billy walked over and picked up the phone.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Billy asked

"Austin's up to his eighth battle. He's literally fighting for his life." Mark said

"Are you sure?" Billy asked

"Billy when you're a ranger and you're in a coma you have to fight either your old forms or fight people who have a huge influence on you. But for Austin since he's the Gold Ranger he's got to fight every ranger from Mighty Morphin up to Jungle Fury but backwards and that means fighting a Ninja Ranger of Mighty Morphin, Tommy as the White Ranger and Jason probably as the Red Ranger." Mark said

"Not good." Billy said

"Exactly." Mark said

"Thanks for the call." Billy said

"No prob." Mark said

"How did you get this number anyway?" Billy asked

"My ex wife used to live in Angel Grove." Mark said

"Oh sorry." Billy said

"It's fine." Mark said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Billy sighed and went back to the others. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Kimberly walked in and sat down next to Austin's bed.

"Hey Austin. It's me Kimberly. Well you're not going to believe this but I'm your sister in law." Kimberly said

"You mean Austin and Jason are?" Logan asked

"Yep there brothers." Kimberly said

"Awesome." Logan said

"True so now all we have to do is hope that Austin will wake up." Kimberly said

Logan nodded. Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma in the Lightspeed training grounds. Austin was deflecting all the energy blasts that Carter was firing at him. Then Austin fired a dark blue energy ring that hit Carter and sent him flying into the wall and powering down. Carter then stood up.

"Great job." Carter said

"Yeah well I learned long ago that you can't always rely on your blasters." Austin said

"True." Carter said

Just then a portal opened.

"Who's next?" Austin asked

"Lost Galaxy." Carter said

"Do I know anyone from Lost Galaxy?" Austin asked as he walked into the portal

The Portal closed after Austin walked into it. Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room Gary and Crystal were looking at their oldest son.

"Jason we're really sorry for lying to you. It's just we thought you hated the fact you were getting another sibling." Crystal said

"Don't blame this on me. I was over the moon about having a younger brother." Jason said

Crystal and Gary both looked down in shame the only people they could blame were themselves. Meanwhile back inside Austin's coma Austin walked out of the portal and ended up somewhere that he had no idea where he was.

"Ok now I'm lost." Austin said

"Not lost you're in the mountain dome of Terra Venture." A voice said

Austin turned around and saw Leo standing there.

"Great I have to go against the Red Galaxy Ranger the best warrior of the sword in the Lost Galaxy Team." Austin said

"Got that right so are we going to battle or are we going to talk?" Leo asked

"I'm taking option 1." Austin said

"Smart man." Leo said

"Let's just get on with this." Austin said

"Go Galactic." Leo called out.

Leo then morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and pulled out his Quasar Saber. Then he charged at Austin but Austin blocked Leo's sword with his Wolf Sword. Leo then backed away from Austin.

"So you're a warrior of the sword yourself?" Leo asked

"Yep and proud of it." Austin said

"Well too bad that's not going to save you." Leo said

Leo then charged up his sword and went to slash Austin but Austin blocked the charged up slash and then sent Leo's sword flying into the air and then slashed Leo and sent the Red Ranger flying into a tree where he powered down and then Austin caught the Quasar Saber and walked over to Leo and handed Leo the sword while helping Leo up.

"You have some skills." Leo said

"Well I was trained by an intergalactic Bounty Hunter." Austin said

"No kidding." Leo said

"Yeah." Austin said

Just then a portal opened.

"Lovely the final battle before I get a rest." Austin said

"True." Leo said

"Space Rangers?" Austin asked

"Yep." Leo said

"Lovely." Austin said

Austin then walked into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Kimberly noticed the Wolf Sword appear and disappear.

"Looks like he's up to the next fight." Kimberly said

"Looks like it." Logan said

"I always thought you and Austin are one and the same." Kimberly said

"We are it was just easier for me to take a physical presence. To take care of Austin." Logan said

"Ah." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Austin's coma Austin walked out of the portal and ended up in a Space Ship in the Hologram heck. Just then everything changed to the park.

"Cute trick." Austin said

"Thanks." A voice said

Austin turned around and saw Carlos in his Space Ranger uniform.

"Oh so I'm going against you." Austin said

"Yep ready for the final battle before you face the last five battles?" Carlos asked

"Yep." Austin said

"Ok then you asked for it." Carlos said

"That I did." Austin said

"Let's Rock it." Carlos called out

Carlos then pressed 3, 3, 5 and morphed into the Black Space Ranger then he pulled out his Luna Lance and attacked Austin but Austin blocked the Luna Lance with the Dragon Sword and then slashed Carlos with the Wolf Sword.

"Not bad." Carlos said

"Thanks." Austin said

Carlos then attacked again but Austin blocked with both swords before throwing the Lance away and cross slashing Carlos to the ground. Carlos then pulled out his blaster and put it in dual mode and fire two sets of blasts. Austin made the two swords look like a Lance and started spinning them like they were one long sword. The Blasts bounced off the shield and hit the ground. Austin then stopped spinning the Swords and charged at Carlos deflecting the blasts to the ground then he dashed past Carlos and slashed him with the Wolf Sword causing Carlos to fall to the ground and power down. The Wolf and Dragon swords both disappeared and Austin helped Carlos up.

"That was one way to take me down." Carlos said

"Black Ranger is the assassin of the team only way to take down an assassin is to be faster than them." Austin said

"True." Carlos said

Just then a portal appeared.

"Oh great my rides here." Austin said

"That it is." Carlos said

Just then the scene changed to the Holodeck of the Astro Megaship.

"Cool." Austin said

"You better get going you have five more fights ahead of you." Carlos said

"Do you have to remind me?" Austin asked

"Yep." Carlos said

"So who's next?" Austin asked

"Turbo." Carlos said

"Lovely." Austin said

Austin walked into the Portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Kimberly noticed the Wolf and Dragon swords.

"Looks like Austin has past five tests." Kimberly said

"Ten actually." Logan said

"Huh?" Kimberly asked

"Austin's been fighting Rangers of the past. RJ, Will, Xander, Trent, Hunter, Cole, Eric, Carter, Leo and just now Carlos. He has five more to fight." Logan said

"Five?" Kimberly asked

"He has to fight Turbo, Zeo, One of the Ninjas of Mighty Morphin, The White Ranger and the first ever Red Ranger." Logan said

"So in other words Jason better get his butt in here." Kimberly said

"Yep. Austin's going to need his brother." Logan said

Kimberly nodded and walked out. Back outside Austin's hospital room Kimberly walked out and Jason walked up.

"How is he?" Jason asked

"He's past ten fights now he has five of the toughest left. He needs his big brother." Kimberly said

"Ok." Jason said as he kissed Kimberly's forehead

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat and walked into Austin's hospital room.

End of Austin's Fight Part3

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	55. Austin's Fight Part4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Austin's Fight Part4**

Back inside Austin's hospital room Jason walked in and up to Austin and sat down in the chair next to Austin.

"Hey bro! It's Jason. I found out a few things while you've been in this coma. Please bro I know you can do this please wake up I lost you once I couldn't handle it if I lost you twice." Jason said

Logan looked on at Jason and Austin.

"Austin don't give up the fight I know you can pull through this your brother is here to help you." Logan thought.

Meanwhile inside Austin's coma Austin walked out of the portal and ended up near a beach.

"Wow this is amazing." Austin said

"That it is." A Voice said

Austin then looked and saw Justin as he was back in the days of Turbo.

"Ok." Austin said

"Catch." Justin said as he threw two things towards Austin.

Austin caught both of them and noticed it was a turbo morpher.

"What the heck?" Austin asked

"It's yours." Justin said

"I know but I thought I wasn't allowed to morph here." Austin said

"Only for the first ten battles the last five are tests to see how well you use your powers. The Turbo Powers will be used twice." Justin said

"Can you please morph?" Austin said

"Sure. Shift into Turbo." Justin said

Justin then made his morpher appear and then moved his arms like a steering wheel before putting the key into the morpher and turning the key.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Justin called out

Just then Justin morphed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Cool." Austin said as he put the morpher on his wrist.

"Your turn, Black Wolf." Justin said

"Shift into Turbo." Austin said

Austin then moved his arms like a steering wheel and then placed the key into the morpher and turned the key.

"Black Storm Turbo Power!" Austin called out

Austin then morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger which looked like a black version of the Red Turbo Ranger. Just then pulled out his Turbo Hand Blasters. Austin then pulled out his Storm Axe which was a two bladed axe with a long handle.

"Cool." Austin said

"True." Justin said

Justin then started firing lasers at Austin. But Austin used the Storm Axe to deflect the laser blasts to the ground.

"You know I didn't know you could actually do that with a weapon." Justin said

"Yeah well it took a lot of training." Austin said

Justin then kept firing lasers at Austin. Austin started dodging the lasers and then noticed that his axe had an extra trick. Austin then charged at Justin and then jumped and shot out a chain from the bottom of his Axe and the chain wrapped around Justin's foot.

"Have a nice trip." Austin said

Austin then pulled on the chain causing Justin to trip up and land on the ground and lose one of his Hand Blasters. Justin stood up and started firing laser blasts from his last Hand Blaster. Austin dodged the attacks and then fired the chain at Justin's feet again and it wrapped around Justin's other foot.

"See you next fall." Austin said

Austin then pulled on the chain causing Justin to trip up again and land on the ground and lose his other hand blaster. Austin then spun jumped upwards as the chain retracted. Then Austin pulled out his blaster and put it in powered up mode and placed it in the Storm Axe and then fired a purplish Black energy blast at Justin causing Justin to fly backwards and power down. Austin then landed and walked over to Justin and powered down. Austin then helped Justin up.

"Great fight." Austin said

"You pick up on your powers fast." Justin said

"Been doing this for ten to eleven years but if you had in the three years that I missed I'd say I've been doing this for about either thirteen or fourteen years give or take a year." Austin said

"True." Justin said

Just then the portal opened and Austin growled.

"Zeo time." Justin said

"Yeah and that could either be Rocky or Adam." Austin said

"Why not Tanya or Kat?" Justin asked

"It would mostly be Adam or Rocky I haven't really had much time to spend with Kat or Tanya." Austin said

"Ah." Justin said

Austin then walked into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Jason looked on as a ghost form of Austin's new Turbo Ranger Powers appeared and then disappeared. Just then the new Turbo Morpher appeared on Austin's wrist before disappearing.

"He gained a new power." Jason said

"Yep." Logan said

"What was it?" Jason asked

"Black Storm. The Turbo Powers connected to the Gold Ranger Powers." Logan said

"If he past Turbo that means he has to fight Zeo and since he won't be fighting Tommy that only leaves Adam or Rocky. I doubt Austin would fight Kat and Tanya." Jason said

"True." Logan said

Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room Tommy, Billy and Eric were all looking at the door while Billy had just told Eric and Tommy what Mark had told him.

"So you're saying that Austin is fighting for his life against fifteen old rangers?" Eric asked

"Yep." Billy said

"I wonder who he went against." Tommy said

"Well it would have to be RJ since the two both have Wolf Spirits, Will since both he and Austin are Black Rangers, Xander since Austin cares about Nature and knows how to use it affectively, Trent since Austin knows how to speed battle and Hunter since he's Austin's old Ninja sensei." Billy started

"Well that's Jungle Fury, Operation Overdrive, Mystic Force, Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm so who was next?" Eric asked

"Well I'd say Cole since both he and Austin have a connection to their animals, the next I'd have to say would be you Eric since you understand Austin better than any of us, Carter since he figured out that Austin looked like Jason, Leo since he is the best swordsman in Lost Galaxy and Carlos since he and Austin both have the ability to be stealthy." Billy said

"So who would be the last five?" Tommy asked

"Well this is just guessing but I'd have to say for Turbo it would be Justin since he and Austin were both young when they became Rangers, Zeo it would have to be Adam since he and Adam both have the ability to keep secrets and for the last three well I know the last two." Billy said

"Who are the last two?" Eric asked

"The last two would be Tommy as the White Ranger and Jason as the Original Red Ranger." Billy said

"Then does he fight an Alien Ranger before me or does he fight either you or Rocky in Ninja form?" Tommy asked

"It would have to be Billy in Ninja form since he and Austin have the same Ninja Spirit." Eric said

"Good point." Tommy said

The three looked at the door. Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma Austin walked out of the portal and ended up in the Quarry.

"Ok this is strange." Austin said

"It gets worse." A voice said

Austin then looked behind him and saw Adam as he was back in the days of Zeo.

"Different." Austin said

"So you ready to fight?" Adam asked

"You bet." Austin said

"Then let's do this Gold Ranger let's see if you can handle the power." Adam said

"Fine by me." Austin said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

Adam then made his Zeonizers appear and then placed them together while Austin moved his arms until he crossed them in front of his chest.

"Zeo Ranger Four Green!" Adam called out.

Adam then morphed into the Green Zeo Ranger. Just then the Golden Power Staff opened.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Austin called out.

Austin then morphed into the Gold Zeo Ranger. The two Rangers then started to fight each other in hand to hand combat. Adam then kicked Austin away from him and then made his fists glow.

"What the heck?" Austin asked

"Zeo Four Power Punch." Adam said

Adam then went to punch Austin but Austin grabbed both fists and twisted them he flip kicked Adam to the ground. Adam then stood up only to be sent flying by a blast from the Golden Power Staff that knocked him to the ground and caused him to power down.

"Great job." Adam said as he stood up

"Thanks." Austin said as he powered down

"You ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah just tired I've fought twelve rangers now and now I have three more left." Austin said

"True." Adam said

Just then a portal opened.

"So who's next?" Austin asked

"Ninja Mighty Morphin Rangers." Adam said

"So either Rocky or Billy?" Austin asked

"Yep." Adam said

"Lovely. Knowing my luck it'll be Billy." Austin said

Adam laughed as Austin walked into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Jason looked on as a ghost form of the Gold Ranger Powers appeared on Austin's body before disappearing.

"Great job Austin now you only have three more battles left." Jason said

"I know he can do this." Logan said

"Same here." Jason said

"You really care about him." Logan said

"Yeah I mean I finally have a younger brother who has been alive for years. I wish my parents at least told me he was adopted so I could at least visit him." Jason said

"True he would have benefitted from it knowing he had an older brother." Logan said

Jason nodded and looked at Austin. Just then the nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Everything ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah your wife asked me to bring this in to you." The Nurse said handing Jason the tray of food.

"Thanks." Jason said

"No problem. I know your brother will be back on his feet after all the hero that saved Mariner Bay from those Demons and that hunter as well as safe Silver Hills from that Ox Warrior should have the strength to fight back." The Nurse said

"Yeah he should." Jason said

The Nurse nodded and walked out. Jason smiled at Austin.

"Hear that Austin people think you're a hero. I don't know what the people of Crystal Beach were thinking but I do know that you are a hero after all you helped defeat Castrill, Scorpio even saved us from Lord Dragoon. But most of all you helped save Scott, bring Amy back a piece of her heart, helped Ryan's parents rediscover their youngest son Noah, helped Tiffany figure out that family is more important than popularity and helped Arian figure out that you can't judge a book by its cover. Come on Bro I know you can fight this and come back." Jason said

Logan had listened to the speech and knew in his heart that Austin had heard it. Meanwhile back in Austin's coma Austin walked out of the portal and ended up in the park.

"Well this is nice." Austin said

"Not all the time." A voice said

Austin turned and saw Billy as he was back in the days of the Ninja powers of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"I guess not." Austin said

"It's where most battles start." Billy said

"True." Austin said

"Now. It's time to see if you understand those Ninja Powers of yours." Billy said

"Bring it." Austin said

"Ninja Ranger Power now." Billy said

Just then Billy transformed into the Blue Wolf Ninja while Austin transformed into the Black Wolf Ninja then the two Ninjas charged at each other with ninja speed and fought each other with speed and power. The two ninjas then landed on the ground away from each other.

"You're good." Billy said

"So are you." Austin said

Billy then charged at Austin but Austin disappeared into the ground and then reappeared behind Billy and kicked Billy to the ground but all that was left was Billy's ninja outfit. But then Billy appeared still in his ninja outfit and kicked Austin but all he kicked was Austin's ninja outfit. Austin then reappeared and tripped Billy up and tapped the power coin causing Billy to power down.

"You win." Billy said

"Yep." Austin said as he powered down.

"You only have two more battles ahead of you." Billy said

"Lovely." Austin said

"Next up is the White Tiger Ranger." Billy said

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Billy said

Just then the portal opened and Austin walked into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Jason watched as a ghost version of Austin's ninja powers appeared and disappeared.

"Two more battles left." Jason said

"Yep." Logan said

"I know you can do this bro." Jason said

"If anyone can beat this it's Austin after all he is your brother and he was trained by Angelus." Logan said

"True." Jason said

Meanwhile back outside Austin's hospital room Jason's parents were looking at the door to Austin's room.

"Can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked

"Sure." Crystal said

"Why did you really give Austin up for adoption?" Kimberly asked

"Truth is we met a man named Angelus after I got pregnant and he told us that the child I was carrying had powers and evil will try to turn him against us. He said the best way to protect Austin was to have him adopted and sent away since Angel Grove could be attacked. Then he was right Angel Grove was attacked when we heard about the car Accident that almost cost Austin his life we were going to go get him but when Astronima attacked we realized it would be better for Austin if he stayed where he was. So when Angelus told us that he had been training Austin we were happy that Austin was doing fine but when he hadn't heard from Angelus we thought the worst." Crystal said before breaking down and crying

"We thought Austin had died but when we saw him again we couldn't believe he was alive and how much he looked like Jason. Angelus told us that Austin's age had been manipulated and that when Austin defeats the monster responsible he will return to his original age." Gary said

"So you were protecting Austin from being turned evil?" Kimberly asked

"Yes we didn't think the city would treat him like a freak." Crystal said

Eric walked up and sat down next to Kimberly.

"Austin doesn't understand family or friendship. He's still learning this. You have to tell him and Jason the truth as to why you had Austin adopted and why you didn't go back for him. He will be angry at you but he'll understand that you were trying to protect him. I understand Austin's anger since its how I used to be." Eric said

"We get that." Gary said

Eric and Kimberly nodded. Meanwhile back in Austin's coma Austin walked out and ended up in the mountains. He then noticed a golden glow coming from his Turbo Morpher.

"Ok." Austin said

"Ready for your second to last battle?" A voice asked

Austin looked and saw Tommy as he looked back in the days when he was the White Ranger.

"What?" Tommy asked

"Sorry but you with Long hair it's strange". Austin said

"I guess so after seeing me with short hair." Tommy said

"Yeah." Austin said

"You ready?" Tommy asked

"You bet." Austin said

"It's Morphin time." Tommy said as he pulled out his morpher and held it out in front of him

"Tigerzord!" Tommy called out

Tommy then morphed into the Mighty Morphin White Tiger Ranger.

"Shift into Turbo." Austin said

Austin then moved his arms like a steering wheel and placed the key into the morpher and turned the key.

"Black Storm Golden Armor." Austin called out

Just then Austin morphed into the Black Turbo Ranger and then the Gold Ranger's armor appeared and attached to the Turbo Ranger suit and then squared off. Austin then made the Black Storm Lance Sword appear.

"Ready?" Austin asked

Tommy pulled out Saba and the two charged at each other. But Austin used the Lance and blocked Tommy's blow and then spun the Lance and kicked Tommy away then Austin charged at Tommy and went to slice Tommy but Tommy blocked with Saba. Austin then hit Tommy with the other end of the lance and then slashed Tommy with the sword end of the Lance sending Tommy flying to the ground and powering down. Austin then power down. Tommy then stood up and smiled.

"Great job." Tommy said

"Thanks." Austin said

"You have one more battle." Tommy said

"Against who?" Austin asked

"The Original Red Ranger of earth Jason." Tommy said

"Oh great." Austin said

Just then the portal opened. Austin walked up and then into the portal and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Jason looked on as a ghost form of Austin's Black Storm Golden Armored Ranger form appeared and then disappeared.

"Great job Austin you only have one more fight left." Jason said

"Yeah and it'll be the toughest." Logan said

"True." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Austin's Coma Austin walked out of the portal and ended up in the city but there were no cars no people only buildings.

"Talk about a ghost town." Austin said

"Not quite." A voice said

Austin turned around and saw Jason as he was back during the time when Jason was the Red Ranger and leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"You ready?" Jason asked

"Oh yeah." Austin said

"I must warn you I don't hold back." Jason said

"Neither do I." Austin said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said as he pulled out his morpher and held it out in front of him

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason called out

Jason then morphed into the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

"Beast Unleashed." Austin said as he made his hands glow black then cross them in front of his chest

"Black Wolf Ranger Power!" Austin called out

Austin then morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger. The Two Rangers then pulled out their respective swords and then charged at each other both swords connecting. The two Rangers then jumped away from each other.

"Dragonzord Power." Jason called out

Jason then gained the Dragon Dagger and Dragon Shield.

"Nice trick." Austin said

Jason didn't say anything his just fired a blast out of the Dragon Dagger. Austin dodged the blast and fired a Black energy disk at Jason. But Jason played the Dragon Dagger and it deflected the blast to the ground.

"Wow." Austin said

"Impressed?" Jason asked

"Actually yes I am." Austin said

Jason then chuckled and charged at Austin charging up both his sword and dagger and then he went to strike Austin but Austin blocked with his sword and when Jason went to attack with the dagger Austin blocked with his dagger.

"Wolf Blade." Austin said

Just then the dagger turned into a Wolf Blade and Austin pushed Jason back and made his Wolf Sword disappear and then pulling out his second dagger and transforming it into the other Wolf Blade.

"Nice trick." Jason said

Austin then charged at Jason with speed Jason never knew anyone could do. Then Austin appeared behind Jason and Jason fell to the ground and powered down. Austin then stood up straight and powered down. Jason then stood up and patted Austin on the back.

"You did it." Jason said

"I passed?" Austin asked

"Yep you past." Jason said

"But my eyes." Austin said as he looked at the window

"We can't change them back their permanent. You'll still wear Sunglasses to hide them but then again they've become your trademark." Jason said

"True." Austin said

Just then everything started to disappear.

"It's time for you to wake up." Jason said

Austin nodded and disappeared. Meanwhile back in Austin's hospital room Jason watched as a ghost form of Austin's Black Wolf Ranger form appeared and disappeared. Just then Jason heard a groan. Jason then smiled when Austin opened his eyes to reveal the red and black eyes.

"Hey." Jason said

Austin smiled as a nurse walked in.

"Oh good your awake." The Nurse said

The Nurse pulled the mask off Austin and he could breathe on his own.

"I'll get the doctor you're very lucky and cool eyes. Natural eye color?" The Nurse asked

"You can say that." Austin said

The Nurse nodded and left. Jason smiled.

"What?" Austin asked

"I'm just glad you're awake bro." Jason said

"Bro?" Austin asked

"Yeah I had a DNA test done and we're related." Jason said

"You mean?" Austin asked

"Yep I'm your older brother. My parents confirmed it with your birth certificate and they also had the tests done you're their son." Jason said

:I have a family?" Austin asked

"Yes you do." Jason said

Austin started to cry. Jason knew they were tears of joy he'd wait to show Austin the results but for now he was glad his brother was alive. Just then the doctor walked in.

"Ah Austin great to see you awake." The Doctor said

"Thanks." Austin said

"Do you want me to leave?" Jason asked

"No your fine unless Austin wants you to leave." The Doctor said

"No I want my brother to stay." Austin said

Jason and the Doctor smiled and nodded. A bit later back outside Austin's hospital room the doctor walked out.

"How is he?" Gary asked

"Austin's going to make a full recovery. He's just gone back to sleep Jason's still in there with him." The Doctor said

"Thank goodness." Kimberly said

"We better make some calls." Eric said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Billy, Tommy and Eric walked off.

"Can we see him?" Gary asked

"Sure go on." The Doctor said

Gary, Kimberly and Crystal all walked into Austin's hospital room. Back in Austin's hospital room the three walked in. Austin started to stir and woke up.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey." Austin said

"How are you?" Gary asked

"Other then the fact I feel like I went twenty rounds with a bounty hunter named Zero other than that I'm fine." Austin said

Gary and Crystal nodded. Three weeks later Austin was ready to head back to Crystal Beach had had spent a couple more days in hospital and then was released and spent the next two weeks with Jason and Kimberly. Austin was angry at his and Jason's parents but it quickly died and he forgave them and understood why they did what they did. Kimberly had bought Austin new leather Jackets but Austin paid her back. Jason and Austin had gotten closer Jason and Austin taught each other different things from Martial Arts to sports also during those three weeks Austin had his last name changed back to Scott. Anyway Austin was on his Motorbike as Jason and Kimberly were seeing him off Crystal and Gary both had said goodbye to Austin. So had the other rangers.

"Thanks for the help." Austin said

"No problem you take care of yourself." Kimberly said

"I will." Austin said

"Remember call us." Jason said

"I will bro." Austin said

"Hey I'm allowed to worry about my younger brother." Jason said

"True, take care and don't piss off Kimberly I still feel the pain of that guy who did." Austin said

"I know." Jason said

"I have a smart husband and smart brother in law." Kimberly said

"True." Austin said

"Later Austin." Jason said

"Later Jase." Austin said

Austin then put his helmet on and drove off.

"Think he'll be ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah after all he's my brother." Jason said

"Yeah you're right." Kimberly said

Jason and Kimberly walked back inside their house. Later back in Crystal Beach Austin pulled up outside Billy's place and noticed Anthony's car and Ryan's car were both there.

"Good." Austin thought.

Austin hopped off his motorbike and took off his helmet and then walked up to Billy's house and walked inside. In the Power Chamber the Beast Unleashed Rangers were there.

"So why did you call us here Billy?" Tiffany asked

"I was under orders." Billy said

"Who's?" Arian asked

"Mine." A voice said

The five rangers turned around and saw the Black Wolf Ranger standing there.

"What's going on?" Amy asked

"It's time for you to find out who I really am." The Black Wolf Ranger said

The Black Wolf Ranger then powered down to reveal Austin dressed in a Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Red Sleeved open shirt, Black Singlet, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"Austin?" Arian, Ryan and Tiffany asked

"Yep." Austin said

"This is awesome." Ryan said

"We were hoping it would be you." Tiffany said

"Sorry for the secrecy." Austin said

"No problem." Anthony said

"Wait how come you, Amy and Billy aren't shocked?" Arian asked

"Because they knew but they weren't allowed to tell anyone." Austin said

"Ah." Tiffany said

"So why now?" Ryan asked

"Being in a Coma made me realize I only have one life and the only way I'll be able to make it through this fight is if I clear up a few things." Austin said

"Good point." Tiffany said

"Also Scorpio and Castrill are dead." Austin said

"Cool." Anthony said

"But now we have to worry about the five dark sacred animals of the Frog, Falcon, Bear, Ape and Crane." Austin said

"Not good." Tiffany said

"No it's not." Austin agreed.

The Rangers talked about the animals as well as Austin's adventures.

End of Austin's Fight Part4

**Note: **Please Review and Let me know what you think and no flames


	56. Red Falcon VS Dark Falcon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Red Falcon VS Dark Falcon **

It had been two weeks since Austin had revealed he is the Black Wolf Ranger to the other Rangers. The other Rangers accepted Austin easily since he helped them so many times. Anyway in the Youth Centre Austin was wearing a Black Singlet, Black Sweatpants and Black sneakers while Anthony was wearing a Red Singlet, Black sweatpants and Red sneakers.

"Ok Anthony, come at me." Austin said

Anthony nodded and charged at Austin. Austin dodged the punch and caught Anthony's fist and then shot out his leg and tripped Anthony up and locked him in a scissor hold.

"Damn you're fast." Anthony said

"Hey I'm only three years older then you." Austin said

"True." Anthony said

Austin then let go of Anthony and stood up Anthony then stood up and looked over at Austin who didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat.

"So where are the others?" Austin asked

"Well Amy and Tiffany have gone to help Alyssa try and find the perfect wedding dress. Ryan and Arian are with Billy helping him study my Beast Unison form." Anthony said

"That'll take a while." Austin said

"True." Anthony said

Anthony then looked at Austin and smiled.

"How's Jason?" Anthony asked

"Great I still can't believe he's my older brother." Austin said

"True but you really needed this and to know you do have a family makes it better." Anthony said

"True." Austin said

"So how's Scott doing?" Anthony asked

"He's getting better it's mostly been your uncle that's been helping him." Austin said

"Why mine?" Anthony asked

"No idea I think it's because Joey's busy trying to get his business going in Brisbane while trying to find someone to run his dojo in Perth." Austin said

"True." Anthony said

Just then Andrew walked down to Austin and Anthony.

"Hey you two." Andrew said

"Hey." Austin said

"Austin I really wanted to thank you for saving me and Alyssa that day." Andrew said

"Hey I was glad I showed up in time." Austin said

"True. Also where did you learn Sign Language?" Andrew asked

"At the Orphanage some of the kids there are death some are blind. So a few of us learned how to help them. But most of the time we let them be themselves so they can be independent." Austin said

"That's true they need that." Andrew said

"I agree it's not easy for them." Austin said

"So you got your tux?" Anthony asked

"Not yet I'm waiting until Alyssa tells me she's found the dress." Andrew said

"Why?" Anthony asked

"So he can by the right tux." Austin said

"Yep." Andrew said

"How do you know that?" Anthony asked

"Been to a wedding I was best man." Austin said

"You in a tux I don't see it." Anthony said

"No I didn't wear a tux I wore the suit jacket over a Dark Red dressed top, Black Jeans and Black dressed boots that's as close to a tux as you'll get me." Austin said

Anthony nodded he really couldn't picture Austin in a suit.

"Come on we better get changed I've got something's to take care of and you have a date with Tiffany soon." Austin said

"True." Anthony said

"You are so whipped." Austin said

"I won't deny that." Anthony said

"Smart man." Austin and Andrew said

The three laughed as Austin and Anthony walked off to get changed while Andrew went back to work. Meanwhile in Zrake's Space Castle. Zrake was angry at the fact the Black Wolf Ranger was still alive and the fact he wasn't killed by his robots was enough for Zrake to practically go nuts and destroyed Castrill's lab and Scorpio's training area.

"Dark Frog, Dark Falcon, Dark Bear, Dark Crane and Dark Ape get in here!" Zrake commanded.

Just then five human sized warriors appeared each had the symbol of their animal on their ninja outfits. But there ninja clothes were all darker then there light sides also instead of gold lines on their outfits they had pure black or blood red in the Dark Frog's case.

"Perfect you're all here." Zrake said

"Yes sir. Who would you like us to take down?" Dark Falcon asked

"These Seven Rangers." Zrake said

Just then a picture of all seven Beast Unleashed Rangers appeared

"What about the eighth?" Dark Frog asked

"He's not going to able to stop all of us." Zrake said

"True." Dark Ape said

"Well I know who my target is." Dark Falcon said

"Who?" Dark Crane asked

"The Red Ranger how dare he have the same animal spirit as me." Dark Falcon said

"I'm going after the Green Ranger no one else should have the Frog Spirit." Dark Frog said

"Well I'll go after Pinky." Dark Crane said

"I'll go after Yellow." Dark Bear said

"And I'll go after Blue." Dark Ape said

"Careful Dragoon's Zodiac Warriors underestimated them." Zrake said

"We're stronger than those weaklings." Dark Falcon said

"The one I'm worried about is the Black Wolf Ranger. He's going to be our toughest challenge he's got powers and his Beast Out form is stronger than the others also his sword skills are something I've never even encountered." Dark Ape said

"I agree." Dark Bear said

"Oh look the Black Wolf Ranger is all alone in the park." Dark Crane said

"Let's pay him a visit." Dark Falcon said

The five warriors' teleported off. Zrake growled he knew he could control the five but he hated the fact they never asked him what to do. So he decided to let them have their fun and he'll work on his plan to do destroy the Rangers. Meanwhile in the Park Austin was walking along when he suddenly stopped and pulled out his Wolf Sword and fired five energy rings in five different directions hitting Zrake's five dark Warriors.

"So you five finally decided to show up." Austin said

"So you know about us?" Dark Falcon asked

"Marlon's Dark Side Darlon, Ursa's Dark Side Cursa, Valin's dark side Dalin, Baka's Dark Side Caka and Rach's Dark side Dach." Austin said

"Very good Black Ranger you know who we are." Caka said

"Soon you and the other Rangers shall fall." Cursa said

"Then we'll be able to get revenge on the traitor." Darlon said

"Right are you sure he's the traitor or are you working for the traitor?" Austin asked

"Ha don't think you'll fool us that easily." Darlon said

"Lupine's Dark Side found out that Zrake killed his mate why wouldn't be betray Zrake?" Austin asked

The Five Dark Warriors looked on confused as Austin smirked.

"What do you mean?" Dach asked

"You mean you didn't know that Lupine's Dark Side had a mate and she was killed by Zrake to make Lupine's dark Side join him he just didn't know that Lupine's dark side saw what Zrake did." Austin said

The five warriors looked on shocked then they all teleported away. Austin quickly dashed off faster than ninja speed. A bit later in the Power Chamber Austin walked in and only saw Billy.

"Where are Ryan and Arian?" Austin asked

"Oh Ryan's gone to spend time with his brother while Arian went to do some studying for his exams." Billy said

"We've got a problem." Austin said

"What problem?" Billy asked

"How about the Dark Sacred Animal Warriors are here." Austin said

"Oh no." Billy said

"Exactly." Austin said

"So now what?" Billy asked

"Contact Tommy I'll contact Jason and get them here along while Adam, Aisha, Rocky and Kimberly." Austin said

"But where are they going to stay?" Billy asked

"Well Tommy can stay here. The other five can use the hotel since I have free lodging." Austin said

"How did you manage that?" Billy asked

"Beat the hell out of thugs. Once that's done you'd be surprised at who is willing to help you." Austin said

"True." Billy said

"Also helps with the money from the bounty hunting." Austin said

"You do that?" Billy asked

"Now and then." Austin said

Billy shook his head he wasn't surprised that Austin would be a bounty hunter. Austin then pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial to call Jason.

"Hello?" Jason asked

"Hey Big Bro." Austin said

"Hey. What's going on?" Jason asked

"We need help the dark sacred animal warriors are here." Austin said

"I'll get Kimberly to call Aisha and while I call Adam. We'll probably get Aisha to call Rocky since he's scared of her." Jason said

"Who isn't scared of a female ranger?" Austin asked

"I'll get back to you on that one." Jason said

"I'm not holding my breath." Austin said

"Smart man. Anyway what about Tommy?" Jason asked

"Billy should be contacting him but you know Tommy the man doesn't understand anything about time. I swear if it wasn't for Hayley the man would have gotten fired." Austin said

Jason laughed and the two hung up. Billy had just finished talking to Hayley.

"Well she'll send Tommy just as soon as he gets back from the store." Billy said

"Great." Austin said

"This isn't going to be easy." A voice said

Both Rangers looked around and then noticed a Blue Wolf standing in front of them.

"Whoa cool." Austin said

"Thanks. Logan taught me how to appear in physical form." Lupine said

"I agree it's not going to be easy. I have a feeling that Arian is going to be attack by Dach while Anthony is going to be attacked by Darlon." Austin said

"Huh?" Billy asked

"Dach is the evil Frog Spirit while Darlon is the evil Falcon spirit." Lupine said

"Oh." Billy said

"We know but right now Anthony can probably take down Darlon with the Beast Unison we just need Tommy and Jason here to ensure that Marlon and Darlon become one." Austin said

"I agree." Lupine said

Lupine then disappeared.

"Ok strange." Billy said

"He's still getting used to it. On Pheados he'd have no problem but here it's harder." Austin said

"Ah." Billy said

A couple of hours later Jason, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam and Rocky arrived.

"About time." Billy said

"Sorry." Aisha said

"He's just annoyed at the fact the Power Chamber still isn't working the way he wants it." Austin said

"No I'm angry at the fact that you were right about the wires being the wrong way around." Billy said

"Hey at least I never put the batteries the wrong way round." Austin said

"Shut up." Billy said

The others laughed just as Tommy walked in.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked

"Just teasing Billy about the time he put the Batteries in the wrong way." Austin said

Billy growled while the others laughed.

"Hey it just proves that you're human." Austin said

"True." Billy said

"Besides at least you never failed in trying to stop an evil bounty hunter from killing a three year old girl." Austin said

"Ouch." Kimberly said

"True." Austin said

"So now what?" Jason asked

"Kimberly, Adam, Rocky and Aisha I need you four to stay here with Billy and keep an eye on the other four Rangers. Jason, Tommy you two are with me. If I know Darlon he'll be going after Anthony." Austin said

"Why do you need Jason?" Kimberly asked

"His Cougar Spirit is the only one who can combine the light and dark sides together." Austin said

"Ah." Kimberly said

"So where are you going?" Billy asked

"For me to set up these two in the training room." Austin said

"What about you?" Billy asked

"Time for me to go back to Pheados and stop the Metal Tengas at the source." Austin said

"What?" Jason asked

"The Metal Tengas are connected to the Dark Sacred Animals if I can destroy the source." Austin said

"Austin no." Jason said

"Look I can handle it besides I've been on the dark side I know what to do." Austin said

"Just be careful." Kimberly said

"I'll try." Austin said

Austin, Tommy and Jason left. Later at Austin's place the three walked into Austin's personal training room.

"Whoa." Jason said

"This has every weapon I know of." Tommy said

"And some you don't." Austin said

"So what's behind the curtain?" Jason asked

"Nothing for you to know about." Austin said

Jason and Tommy both looked at Austin.

"Look I did some things in my past that I'm not proud of. I don't want to remember what I did and for who I did it for. I was angry at the world back then. Being sent to the army and then everything else that happened I really hated my life." Austin said

"We won't look." Jason said

"Thank you. Look I won't care if you look it's a dark past and I really don't want to remember it after all I was alone for eleven years." Austin said

"Fourteen years if you add the three years." Jason said

"True." Austin said

Austin walked into the room behind the curtain. Both Jason and Tommy looked at each other. Austin then walked back out dressed in a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Red Open Sleeved Shirt over a Black Singlet, Black Jeans and Black Steel cap Boots. He also had his sunglasses off. But his eyes were pure black and he had a scar going down from the top of his left eye to the bottom of the same eye.

"Wow." Jason said

Austin said nothing he then pulled out two leg braces and placed swords in the holders. Then he placed two holders on his back and placed two more swords in the holders. Then he pulled out a holder and placed it on his back and pulled out a Black handled sword with a Midnight Black Blade and placed it on his back

"Whoa." Tommy said

"It was a gift from Angelus on my ninth birthday well actually twelfth. But hey I'm not exactly sure." Austin said in a cold dark voice reminisce of his old self

Austin teleported off in a blood red teleportation stream. Jason and Tommy then started training their sacred animals. Meanwhile on Pheados Austin teleported down and went to the dark side of Pheados. Austin stood at the boundary just then a dark spirit appeared but Austin split it into without thinking.

"I don't have time for petty games." Austin growled

"Ah Shadow welcome back." A voice said

Austin turned and saw a being shrouded in Dark Clouds.

"Chaos. Long time no see." Austin said darkly

"Ah Shadow you have come a long way my friend." Chaos said

"So you've heard now I need to know a few things." Austin said

"Of course my friend." Chaos said

Austin slashed Chaos destroying the being. Austin then smirked and walked off. Meanwhile back on earth in Crystal Beach in the park Anthony was practicing his karate when Darlon showed up.

"Who are you?" Anthony asked

"I'm Darlon the Dark Falcon Spirit." Darlon said

"Oh great." Anthony said

"Get ready to fight Red Ranger." Darlon said

"Fine." Anthony said as he made his morpher appear

"That's it ranger." Darlon said

"Beast Unleashed." Anthony said

"Red Falcon Ranger Power." Anthony called

Anthony then morphed into the Red Falcon Ranger and started fighting Darlon. Meanwhile back in Austin's place the alarm went off and both Jason and Tommy stopped and looked at a screen and saw Anthony morphed as the Red Falcon Ranger fighting Darlon.

"We better get going." Tommy said

"I agree." Jason said

The two rangers ran off. Meanwhile back on the dark side of Pheados Austin was walking along when he came to a strange machine guarded by five statues.

"Lovely!" Austin said

Just then some Metal Tengas showed up.

"Intruder!" One tenga said when he spotted Austin

Austin smirked and pulled out his Midnight Black Blade, Black handled Sword and started slicing the Tengas. Just then he noticed that all five statues were actually powering the machine. Austin then sent out five energy waves that destroyed the five statues. Just then the Machine shut down then eight different color Tengas showed up.

"Well now to fully destroy that machine." Austin said

"You won't be destroying anything." The Red Tenga said

"Wanna bet?" Austin asked evilly

The eight tengas then charged at Austin. Austin then started fighting all eight Tengas. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the park. Jason and Tommy both ran up to see Anthony get thrown into a tree and power down.

"Ow." Anthony said

"That look like it did hurt." Tommy said

"Try Beast Out." Jason suggested

"I'll try. Beast Out! Dark Red Bear Ranger Power!" Anthony called

Anthony then morphed into the Dark Red Bear Ranger then he started fighting Darlon. Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin defeated all the Tengas.

"Finally!" Austin said

Austin then turned into an energy wolf and destroyed then machine then teleported away. At the temple Austin teleported down and his eyes regained the red in them. Just then Dulcea appeared.

"Good job Austin." Dulcea said

"Thanks now we don't have to worry about the metal tengas I just hope we can stop this." Austin said

"You will." Dulcea said

"I know but I can't help think that Emperor Zrake has something else in store for me." Austin said

"I'll bet he does." Dulcea said

Austin just nodded and teleported away. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the park Anthony was sent flying into another tree and powered down.

"Damn this guy is fast." Anthony said

"I'll say." Jason said

"Ha there is no way you can defeat me Red Ranger." Darlon said

"I wouldn't count on it." Anthony said

"What?" Darlon asked

"Beast Unison! Red Bear Falcon Ranger Power!" Anthony called out

Anthony then morphed into the Red Bear Falcon Ranger and made his wings appear. Darlon stepped back and looked on in shock.

"What the hell?" Darlon asked

"Now you're finished." Anthony said

Anthony then charged at Darlon and sent the Dark Falcon Warrior flying into a tree. Jason and Tommy both morphed into their ninja forms. Just then a Black Beam of light appeared and Austin showed up morphed as the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Nice timing." Jason said

"Thanks I see Anthony has gone all out now." Austin said

"Yep big time." Tommy said

"Good." Austin said

The two rangers nodded and watched as Anthony sent Darlon to the ground and slammed his knee into Darlon's coin destroying it turning Darlon back into a spirit.

"No!" Darlon cried out

"Tommy! Jason! Now!" Austin said

Jason and Tommy ran up and stood in front of Darlon and then made their power coins on their chests glow. Then Tommy's White Falcon Spirit appeared and helped Darlon up.

"Marlon?" Darlon asked

"Yes." Marlon said

"Why are you here?" Darlon asked

"Because you were being used by Zrake. He was using you and the other four dark animal spirits as barriers so he couldn't be destroyed." Marlon said

"I feel so weak." Darlon said

"Because Anthony destroyed your power coin zapping your power and destroying the first barrier." Marlon said

"Oh." Darlon said

"Come on." Marlon said

Just then Darlon turned into light and disappeared into Marlon then Marlon went back into Tommy's Power Coin and then Jason and Tommy's power coins stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Anthony asked

"You saved Darlon from Zrake's control. Now Darlon is back as part of Marlon." Austin said

"Good. So now what?" Anthony asked

"Take a long rest. After all, the dark animal spirits maybe evil but they are still honorable." Austin said

"Good idea. So how are the other four going to activate beast unison?" Anthony asked

"They'll need to understand their second animal spirit so they'll get help from Jungle Fury to do it." Austin said

"I hope this works." Anthony said

"We have four barriers left before Zrake is just vulnerable. Also no more Metal Tengas." Austin said

"That's great!" Anthony said

"Come on let's go." Jason said

"Tommy you can go home but call Katherine and have her join us. She'll have to take Kimberly's place since I don't know if the joining of two spirits might hurt the baby." Austin said

"Will do." Tommy said

The four rangers left. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Space Castle Zrake was fuming at the fact the Metal Tenga Machine and elite Tengas were destroyed.

"Curse that Black Wolf Ranger he's going to pay for that." Zrake said

"Yes Emperor." The four remaining Dark Warriors said

"You four worry about the last four Rangers while I try and find an old friend who should be strong enough to destroy the Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

The four nodded and disappeared. Zrake then laughed as he thought of the Black Wolf Ranger's destruction.

End of Red Falcon VS Dark Falcon

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	57. Cheetah's Grace

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Cheetah's Grace**

In Zrake's Space Castle Caka the Evil Crane Spirit was looking down on the earth when Cursa the evil Bear Spirit walked up.

"What are you thinking about?" Cursa asked

"Just wondering how the Black Wolf always seems to be one step ahead." Caka said

"Yes but do not forget he has trials he must face for what he did in the past and that will keep him from helping the other rangers." Cursa said

"Like finding the Black Storm Zords?" Caka asked

"Correct." Cursa said

"I really should get ready to fight the Pink Ranger." Caka said

"Yes. Zrake is searching for something but I don't know what." Cursa said

Caka walked off. Meanwhile down on earth in Crystal Beach in Austin's place. Austin was at his computer looking over a few things when Jason walked in.

"Hey Austin." Jason said

"Hey bro." Austin said

"So what are you looking at?" Jason asked

"Nothing really." Austin said

"Ok then. Katherine came and got the power coin off Kimberly." Jason said

"Good." Austin said

"Is it really necessary to have the Rangers fight the sacred animal alone?" Jason asked

"The Dark Sacred Animals might be evil but they know about honor. It's also better for the Rangers to fight against them on their own after all I can't always be there to protect them." Austin said

"True." Jason said

Just then the computer started beeping. Austin looked at the screen and growled.

"What's up?" Jason asked

"I was tracking this weird energy signal coming from Eltar and now I've finally got a lock someone is trying to recreate the Magna Defender Powers." Austin said

"But those powers were destroyed beyond repair." Jason said

"They were. But I'm going to need help from Mike and Leo to help me stop this." Austin said

"Might need the help of a space ranger to get you there." Jason said

"True." Austin said

"So now what?" Jason asked

"I need to make a call and then I'll head over to Angel Grove to talk to one of the Space Rangers." Austin said

"Ok I'll get back to my wife." Jason said

"OK." Austin said

Jason left and Austin picked up his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello Jungle Karma Pizza." Fran said

"Hey Fran its Austin." Austin said

"Oh hey Austin." Fran said

"Listen can I talk to Lily?" Austin asked

"Sure." Fran said

"Thanks." Austin said

A few seconds later

"Hey Austin." Lily said

"Hey." Austin said

"So what's up?" Lily asked

"I need you to come to Crystal Beach and help Tiffany with her Cheetah Spirit. I'm going to be busy dealing with an idiot trying to rebuild powers that were destroyed beyond repair." Austin said

"Ok so where will I find Tiffany?" Lily asked

"Probably at the Youth Centre if not ask the guy who runs it since he's going to be marrying Tiffany's sister." Austin said

"Got it." Lily said

"Thanks." Austin said

"Hey no problem. It's best to get this under control now." Lily said

"True." Austin said

"Later." Lily said

"Later." Austin said

The two hung up and Austin left his office heading for his garage. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Tiffany was watching Anthony and Arian spar just then Amy sat down passing Tiffany a drink.

"Thanks." Tiffany said

"No problem you ok?" Amy asked

"Yeah. Other then the fact my mother is going crazy over the fact I'm friends with Austin." Tiffany said

"She doesn't like it?" Amy asked

"No one does." Ryan said as he sat down

"Your parents had a fit too?" Tiffany asked

"What's strange is that everyone only knows him as a twenty one year old it's like he was never eighteen." Ryan said

"I know." Tiffany said

"Wait what does your father think?" Amy asked

"He doesn't care. He just thought Austin was misunderstood." Tiffany said

The others nodded. Just then Lily walked in wearing a Yellow shirt, Black pants and black sneakers. Lily then walked up to Andrew.

"Excuse me." Lily said

"Yes?" Andrew asked

"Well I'm looking for someone named Tiffany." Lily said

"You mean Tiffany Dennerd?" Andrew asked

"That's her." Lily said

"She's over there. The one in Pink." Andrew said

"Thanks." Lily said

Lily walked over and tapped Tiffany on the shoulder.

"Oh hi." Tiffany said

"Hi. I'm Lily you must be Tiffany. Austin told me about you." Lily said

"Really?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah I'm here to help you understand your Cheetah Spirit more." Lily whispered

"Awesome." Tiffany said

"So you up for some training?" Lily asked

"Sure." Tiffany said

"Wait how do you know about that?" Amy asked

"I'm the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger." Lily said

"Ah." Amy said

"Well ready to begin?" Lily asked

"Sure." Tiffany said

"Good luck." Ryan and Amy said

"Thanks." Tiffany said

Tiffany and Lily walked off just as Arian and Anthony walked up to the table.

"Where's Tiffany going?" Anthony asked

"She's going training with Lily the Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger." Ryan said

"Cool." Arian said

"I wonder why." Anthony said

"I think it has to do with her Cheetah Spirit." Amy said

"Ah yes in order to activate Beast Unison you have to understand both spirits." Anthony said

"Really?" Arian asked

"Yeah." Anthony said

The other three Rangers looked at Anthony in surprise they never knew about that part. Meanwhile in the Astro Megaship Austin and TJ were heading to Mirinoi.

"Thanks for this." Austin said

"No problem besides Cassie would have kicked my ass if I didn't help." TJ said

"You are so whipped." Austin said

"I prefer going by the rule all male rangers should live by." TJ said

"Never piss off a female Ranger." Austin said

"Yep." TJ said

Austin nodded and sat back in the chair while looking at the energy coming from Eltar.

"So any idea who's behind this?" TJ asked

"No idea. That's what worries me it'll have to be someone who knows about the Magna Defender's powers and also knows a lot about mechanics." Austin said

"True." TJ said

"So any idea when we'll reach Mirinoi?" Austin asked

"In two hours." TJ said

"Ok." Austin said

TJ left the meeting room to work on a few things. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the woods Lily and Tiffany were sparring.

"Ok I've got it." Lily said

"Huh?" Tiffany asked

"Your Hyena Spirit is strong and your Beast out Cheetah form also has the same strength. But you don't fully understand your Cheetah Spirit like your Hyena Spirit." Lily said

"Well I guess I've had more time with my Hyena Spirit." Tiffany said

"True. But your Cheetah Spirit feels like it's fueled by someone else." Lily said

"Well I got it not long after my sister got engaged to Andrew." Tiffany said

"Ah so your sister is the key." Lily said

"Yeah but she's deaf." Tiffany said

"No problem. It just means that in order to activate Beast Unison you have to understand your Sister's protective Spirit." Lily said

"How do I do that?" Tiffany asked

"You won't have time to do that." A voice said

Just then both girls looked and saw Caka the evil Crane Spirit.

"Oh crud." Tiffany said

"Not good." Lily said

"Come on Pink Ranger it's just you and me." Caka said

"Fine." Tiffany said as she made her morpher appear

"Let's go Ranger." Caka said

"Beast Unleashed!" Tiffany said

"Pink Hyena Ranger Power!" Tiffany called

Just then Tiffany morphed into the Pink Hyena Ranger and started fighting Caka. Meanwhile in the Power Chamber the alarm went off Billy looked at the screen and saw Tiffany fighting Caka.

"Jason. Katherine you two better head over to the woods. Tiffany is fighting Caka." Billy said into his communicator

"We're on our way." Jason said

Meanwhile back on the Astro Megaship Austin and TJ had been to Mirinoi and met up with Mike and Leo now the four of them were heading to Eltar.

"Again why do you want me to come along?" Mike asked

"Because you're the only one who knows about the Magna Defender's powers." Austin said

"He's got a point bro." Leo said

"Austin." TJ said

"Yeah." Austin said

"Alpha picked up the signal of the Black Storm Zords." TJ said

"Where are they?" Austin asked

"On Eltar." TJ said

"Figures." Austin said

"So now what?" Mike asked

"No idea. We had best be careful who knows what this is." Austin said

The other three nodded. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the woods Caka sent Tiffany into a tree and caused Tiffany to power down just as Jason and Katherine appeared in their ninja forms. Lily ran up to Tiffany.

"Use your Cheetah Spirit." Lily said

"I'll try." Tiffany said

"Come on Ranger." Caka said

"Beast Out! Purple Cheetah Ranger Power!" Tiffany called out

Tiffany then morphed into the Purple Cheetah Ranger. Tiffany then shot out at Caka but Caka dodged the attack. Tiffany growled Lily looked on worried while Katherine and Jason looked on. Meanwhile on Eltar Austin, TJ, Mike and Leo were walking along. Austin had found the Black Storm Zords and Storm Striker Zords. Just then the four were attacked and Austin appeared out of the smoke morphed as the Black Wolf Ranger, TJ appeared out of the smoke morphed as the Blue Space Ranger while Leo was morphed as the Red Galaxy Ranger.

"Well hello whelp." A voice said

"Spike?!" Austin asked

Just then a man with bleached hair that looked like Billy Idol's he was wearing a Long Black Leather Duster, Red Open Shirt, Black Shirt underneath, Black Pants and Black Boots appeared.

"Who are you?" TJ asked

"I'm Spike." Spike said

"What are you doing here Spike?" Austin asked angrily

"Is that anyway to greet old friends?" Spike asked

"Oh please we were never friends." Austin said

"Naughty dog." A female voice said

Austin suddenly felt a shiver along his back when a woman with black hair appeared wearing a long Black Dress.

"Oh shit." Austin said

"You know her?" TJ asked

"That's Drusilla I thought you were dead." Austin said

"Not quite." Spike said

"What are you doing Spike?" Austin asked

"Getting the people here to recreate the Magna Defender Powers so I can use them to kill you and collect the two hundred billion dollars that's on your head." Spike said

"I'm worth way more than that." Austin said

"Shut up." Spike said

Austin sighed and transformed into the Black Werewolf Ranger. Austin then charged at Spike and kicked him to the ground then sent Drusilla to the ground.

"You three help the people." Austin said

"You got it." Mike, Leo and TJ said

The three ran off while Austin fought Drusilla and Spike. A bit later TJ, Mike and Leo all ran up to the people and saw the Torozord and Magna Sword.

"They rebuilt it." Mike said

"We haven't fully rebuilt it that's impossible." A man said

Mike walked up while Leo and TJ helped the people. Mike then touched the sword just then the spirit of the Magna Defender appeared.

"Magna Defender." Mike said

"Mike I'm glad you're here I can't allow Spike to gain my powers. He is an evil assassin." Magna Defender said

"I understand." Mike said

"The Torozord's spirit has gone into the Zord." Magna Defender said

"I'll make sure Spike doesn't get the power." Mike said

The Spirit of Magna Defender disappeared and Mike grabbed the sword and then morphed into the Magna Defender. Just then Drusilla appeared.

"No Spike's powers are gone." Drusilla said

"Got that right." Mike said

Drusilla was about to attack when a clawed hand went straight through her. Drusilla cried out when she fell to the ground and died after the clawed hand was pulled out. Drusilla turned into black dust and disappeared. Mike looked and saw Austin as the Black Werewolf Ranger.

"Thanks." Mike said

"You killed Drusilla." Spike yelled

Spike charged and went to attack but ended up being sliced in half before turning to black dust and disappeared.

"What happened?" Mike asked

"It's how they die. They turn to black dust and disappear forever." Austin said

"Ah." Mike said

"Sorry you had to watch that but Drusilla and Spike were two of the best assassins. Also Drusilla is very good at playing mind games." Austin said

"No problem." Mike said

Austin then clicked his fingers and the Torozord teleported away just as Leo and TJ ran up.

"Where did the Torozord go?" TJ asked

"He's gone to Mirinoi." Austin said

"Ah." Leo said

"TJ can you take them back I need to get back to Crystal Beach to see if Tiffany might need help if she unlocks her Beast Unison form." Austin said

"Sure." TJ said

Austin teleported away while Mike, Leo and TJ left for the Astro Megaship. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the woods Caka was sent flying into a tree and powered down. Caka walked up to Tiffany.

"Ha unlike your Red Ranger you don't have a third Ranger form so this is the end for you." Caka said

"No." Tiffany said

"Yes." Caka said

Tiffany closed her eyes just then she saw a purple light and saw the spirit of the Cheetah standing there.

"Are you going to give up?" The cheetah asked

"What can I do?" Tiffany asked

"Trust me like your Hyena Spirit does." The Cheetah said

"But I'm scared." Tiffany said

"What about Anthony he was scared of trusting both spirits but he did it. Austin was scared of telling you that he's the Black Wolf Ranger. You have to fight your fears." The Cheetah said

"That's just it I don't know what my fear is. Tiffany said

"Yes you do. You're afraid of letting your sister down well if you give up now you're really going to let your sister down." The Cheetah said

Just then Tiffany opened her eyes and suddenly a pink and purple beam of light surrounded her. Just then the light died down and Tiffany was now morphed in a new Ranger suit it was Pink with Purple with Black out line claw marks going along it. The Power Coin on Tiffany's chest had both the Hyena and Cheetah. Tiffany's hands were now in clawed gloves with metal on her legs. She also had metal on the bottom of her White boots and her helmet was that of the Hyena.

"Whoa." Lily said

"The Beast Unison of the Cheetah and Hyena." A voice said

Lily, Jason and Katherine looked and saw Austin morphed as the Black Werewolf Ranger.

"That's amazing." Katherine said

"Let's just hope she can control it." Austin said

The other three nodded.

"Now Caka it's time to end this." Tiffany said

Tiffany then charged at Caka with lightning speed.

"That's fast." Lily said

"You can even hear the crack of sparks." Jason said

"Awesome." Katherine said

Tiffany then reappeared in front of Caka and slashed Caka with her clawed hand then slammed her elbow into the coin of Caka's chest and destroyed it. Caka went down but Tiffany then went to attack only to be held back by Austin.

"She must die." Tiffany said

"She's a spirit Tiffany." Austin said

Tiffany powered down and nearly fainted Austin caught her. Jason and Katherine ran up and then they focused on the animal spirits and Baka the Crane Spirit appeared.

"Caka are you alright?" Baka asked

"I am now." Caka said

The two combined and disappeared into the Crane Power Coin. The rangers then powered down.

"Glad that's over." Jason said

"Yes but we have three more fights to deal with." Austin said

"Well I better get back to Ocean's Bluff." Lily said

"Later." Austin said

Lily nodded and left.

"We better get back." Jason said

"I'll take Tiffany home." Austin said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason and Katherine left. Austin then carried Tiffany out of the woods. Later at Tiffany's place Austin pulled up with Tiffany now sleeping in the passenger seat.

"Sleep well Tiffany you're going to need it." Austin said

Austin then hopped out of the car and walked over to the passenger seat and helped Tiffany out then shut the car door and walked over to Tiffany's front door and pressed the door bell. Just then the door opened and Austin saw Andrew.

"Hey." Austin said

"What happened?" Andrew asked

"She's just tired from what I heard she had a rough day." Austin said

"Thanks." Andrew said as he took Tiffany from Austin

"No problem. I better get going." Austin said

"Later." Andrew said

Austin nodded and left. Andrew then closed the door. Meanwhile in Zrake's Space Castle Zrake was not happy.

"Caka has been defeated and is now part of Baka." Zrake said

"She was weak." Dalin said

"I agree." Dach said

"Oh please. You two are just annoyed." Cursa said

"You three had better not fail me." Zrake said

"Don't worry master we won't." Cursa said

The three dark sacred animals left. Meanwhile back in Tiffany's place Tiffany had woken up only to see her sister and Andrew looking at her.

"What's up?" Tiffany asked

"Austin brought you home and you were knocked out." Andrew said

"Yeah." Tiffany said

(I'm just glad you're ok) Alyssa said

"Same here." Tiffany said

Alyssa smiled and walked off with Andrew just as Tiffany's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Tiffany said

"You ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah fine thanks for your help." Tiffany said

"No problem. Listen I talked it over with Billy and he agrees show your sister and Andrew why you were tired." Austin said

"Ok." Tiffany said

Tiffany left her room and found her soon to be brother in law and sister in the family room.

"I have to show you something." Tiffany said

"What?" Andrew asked

Tiffany then morphed into the Pink Hyena Ranger and then powered down.

"Your?" Andrew asked

"Yeah I'm the Pink Hyena Ranger." Tiffany said

(Tiffany you are the best little sister any one can ask for) Alyssa said

"Thank you." Tiffany said

"So your friends are rangers too?" Andrew asked

"Yeah." Tiffany said

"Good to know and don't worry we won't tell anyone." Andrew said

"Thank you." Tiffany said

(Come we were about to watch a movie) Alyssa said

"Ok." Tiffany said

Tiffany sat down and watched the movie with Alyssa and Andrew. Meanwhile over at Austin's place Anthony and Austin were looking at the data of Tiffany's Beast Unison form.

"So it has burst speed." Anthony said

"Yep. So we've got the defense and speed. Now we just need the swimmer the flyer and the attacker." Austin said

"Pity you Billy and Scott don't have Beast Unison forms or something close to it." Anthony said

"True." Austin said

"Well two of us now have Beast Unison but I have a feeling that Ryan, Arian and Amy might not have as easier time." Anthony said

"Well Ryan might not have a tough time but Arian and Amy I'm not so sure." Austin said

"True." Anthony said

Anthony left and Austin looked at the screen.

"All that's left is the Lion, Jaguar and Tiger." Austin said

"True." Logan said

"I'm just worried it will take some skills to help Arian and Amy. Ryan I'm not so worried about its Arian and Amy. After all Arian can get really hurt and Amy still hasn't got her parents fully behind her." Austin said

"That's true but you can only help out one." Logan said

"I know. Amy needs more help." Austin said

Austin sat back as he waited for his computer to give him data on Amy's parents.

End of Cheetah's Grace

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	58. Courage of the Lion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Courage of the Lion**

It had been two days since Tiffany activated her Beast Unison. Outside Austin's place Austin was wearing a Black Singlet and Black sweatpants he was cleaning his SUV just then a Black Van pulled up and Austin narrowed his eyes. Just then a muscular man with blonde hair wearing a Black suit hopped out of the car and up to Austin.

"Hello Austin." The man said

"Riley." Austin said

"I need your help." Riley said

"I told you I want nothing to do with anything military." Austin said

"Well you don't have a choice." Riley said

"Fuck off Riley." Austin said angrily

Austin went back to cleaning his SUV Riley sighed and walked back to the Van. Just then Riley turned around and leaned against the Van he then tapped the Van's door and five men jumped out and charged Austin. Austin reacted quickly and kicked one in the gut then kicked another guy in the side then flipped over two more before landing on his left foot and spinning kicking both men before back kicking the final one. Before Austin could turn around he was hit with a tranquilizer and he went down. Riley walked up.

"I'm sorry Austin." Riley said

Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Ryan and his band were playing a gig while the other Rangers were all sitting at a table watching.

"This is great." Anthony said

"I'll say." Tiffany said

"You ok?" Amy asked

"Yeah still a little tired." Tiffany said

"I don't blame you." Anthony said

"Well we still have a long way to go." Arian said

"I agree." Anthony said

Just then Ryan and his band finished the gig and Ryan walked up to his friends.

"So what did you think?" Ryan asked

"Great job." Anthony said

"I'll say." Amy said

"Thanks guys." Ryan said

Meanwhile in a base Austin woke up with a throbbing headache.

"Why me?" Austin asked

"No idea." Logan said

"Ah good to see you woke up." A voice said

Austin looked and saw Riley standing there. Austin jumped at Riley but chains were holding Austin in place.

"I'm not as stupid as General Vance." Riley said

"What do you want?" Austin asked

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Riley said

"Why are you doing this Riley?" Austin asked

"Orders from my superiors." Riley said

"Fuck that. You trained me to be a sniper now what the hell are you on about?" Austin asked

"I can't tell you." Riley said

Austin growled as Riley walked off. Meanwhile back at Austin's place Jason showed up.

"Austin?" Jason asked

"He's not here." Logan said as he appeared

"Where is he?" Jason asked

"I have no idea." Logan said

"You know where he is but no idea where it actually is." Jason said

"Yeah." Logan said

Jason pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Hey Eric its Jason." Jason said

"Oh hey Jason." Eric said

"Eric I need your help. Austin has gotten kidnapped Logan knows where Austin is but no idea where the place actually is." Jason said

"I'll see what I can do." Eric said

"Thanks man." Jason said

"Hey Austin's like a brother I never had." Eric said

Jason and Eric said goodbye and hung up. Jason left to go and train with Rocky. Meanwhile in the park Ryan was walking along when Jarred walked out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked

"I'm Jarred the Black Lion Warrior from Jungle Fury." Jarred said

"Seriously?" Ryan asked

"Very serious. I need to teach you how to control your Lion Spirit." Jarred said

"That'll be awesome." Ryan said

"Then let's begin." Jarred said

"Ok but not here too many people." Ryan said

Jarred nodded and the two walked off. Meanwhile in Silver Hills in the Silver Guardian HQ Eric was looking for any trace of Austin. Just then Wes walked in.

"What's the emergency?" Wes asked

"Austin's been kidnapped." Eric said

"By who?" Wes asked

"No idea." Eric said

"Wait would the military kidnap him?" Wes asked

"I have no doubt they would." Eric growled

Meanwhile back in the base Austin was still chained to the wall. Just then Riley walked in with a woman with short blonde hair wearing a white lab coat over a blue shirt, black pants and black high heels.

"So you're Austin." The woman said

"Nah I'm Darkness. Of course I'm Austin you fucking bitch." Austin said with an icy edge in his tone

"Now Austin, no need to get angry." The woman said

"I'm chained to a fucking wall you bloody bitch." Austin said still with an icy edge to his voice

"Well if you came when Riley asked he wouldn't have had to distract you and then shoot you with a tranquilizer." The woman said

"Who the hell are you?" Austin asked

"I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Prof Diane Michaels." Diane said

"What do you want with me?" Austin asked

"All in due time Austin." Diane said

Diane walked out the room Riley stood there and looked at Austin. Austin looked at Riley and growled. Riley looked down and walked out of the room and shut the door.

"This is why I hated people." Austin thought

Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the woods Jarred was teaching Ryan to control his Lion Spirit. Ryan fell over while Jarred looked on.

"It's not easy." Ryan said

"No its not. But you can't give up. I did I gave up on myself but Camille helped me find myself again and so did the Jungle Fury Rangers." Jarred said

"I guess." Ryan said

Just then both Jarred and Ryan were attacked and then they saw Dalin the evil Ape Spirit.

"Oh great." Ryan said

"Come on Blue Ranger it's time to fight." Dalin said

"Billy do you read me?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I read you." Billy said

"Tell Jason and Rocky to get here Dalin showed up." Ryan said

"On it." Billy said

"Ok Ape Boy let's go." Ryan said as he made his morpher appear

"Be careful." Jarred warned

Ryan nodded and looked at Dalin

"Beast Unleashed." Ryan said

"Blue Stingray Ranger Power!" Ryan called out

Ryan then morphed into the Blue Ranger and started fighting Dalin. Just then Jason and Rocky now morphed in their ninja outfits showed up.

"I see the fight just started." Jason said

"Yeah but he has a long way to go." Jarred said

"I agree." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Silver Hills in the Silver Guardian HQ Taylor and Jen were now there in Eric's office.

"We have to save him." Taylor said

"I know but we don't know where he is." Eric said

"Damn it." Jen said

"He hates the Military." Taylor said

"I know. Wait didn't he have a friend who was in the military who taught him how to be a sniper?" Eric asked

"Yeah Riley." Taylor said

"Oh god." Wes said

"What?" Jen asked

"Austin's never had true friends and if Riley did the betrayal of a friend then." Wes started

"He's in deep trouble." Taylor finished

Meanwhile back in the base Austin was still chained to the wall when a muscular man with crew cut brown hair wearing a military uniform walked in with a tray of food.

"Who are you?" Austin asked

"I'm Graham." Graham said

"Do you know why I'm here?" Austin asked

"I'm sorry but I don't know. Prof Michaels has kept it secret." Graham said

"Food?" Austin asked

"Yes." Graham said

Austin walked away from the wall close enough to the table and was able to sit down as Graham put the tray of food on the table. Austin smelt the food and growled

"It's been drugged." Austin said

"I'm sorry. Prof Michaels told me to give you this food. So that she could study you while you were unconscious." Graham said

"Study me?" Austin asked

"Yes but I don't know why she wants to study you." Graham said

Austin swiped the table and sent the food flying across the room. Austin stood up and tried to walk to Graham but the chains stopped him. Austin growled and went back to the wall and sat down. Graham looked on and then cleaned up the mess and left. Outside the room Graham walked out and saw Riley standing there.

"You were supposed to give him the food." Riley said

"I did but he sent it across the floor because he could smell that they've been drugged." Graham said

"He's smarter than I gave him credit for." Diane said as she walked up

"Yeah he is." Riley said

"No matter he'll give me the information I need soon enough." Diane said

Diane walked off with Riley following behind Graham just sighed and went to throw the food into the bin. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the woods Ryan was fighting Dalin but then got sent into a tree and powered down.

"That hurt." Ryan said

"Try Beast Out." Rocky suggested.

"Beast Out! Dark Blue Lion Ranger!" Ryan called out

Ryan then morphed into the Dark Blue Lion Ranger and then started to fight Dalin.

"This fight isn't going so well." Jason said

"We have to help him." Jarred said

"No he's the only one who can fight." Rocky said

"Billy you better contact Anthony just in case Ryan goes out of control." Jason said into his communicator

"On it." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Silver Hills in the Silver Guardian HQ Eric was looking over some files when General Vance walked in.

"Ah General Vance, thank you for coming." Eric said

"My pleasure what is this about?" General Vance asked

"It's about Austin it appears he's been kidnapped and we think it might have been a military group." Eric said

"Trust me when I say that I had nothing to do with it. Last thing I want is to have more of my bones broken." General Vance said

"I gathered. Actually I'm more interested in who would ask the military to get rid of Austin." Eric said

"My wife for one. She's hated Austin for years. Hates the fact Arian is friends with him." General Vance said

"Figures." Eric said

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help." General Vance said

"No problem." Eric said

General Vance left and Eric sighed.

"Logan." Eric said

Just then Logan appeared in human form.

"I didn't know you had a human form." Eric said

"Never asked." Logan said

"True. Do you know why Arian's mother hates Austin?" Eric asked

"Not really I think it was that Austin never did what she asked him to do. Then again she always hated him for some strange reason even though he was a straight 'A' student." Logan said

"True." Eric said

"So any luck finding him?" Logan asked

"Nope but I have a feeling we need to figure out why Mrs. Vance wanted to get rid of Austin." Eric said

Logan nodded and disappeared. Eric sighed and looked at his computer.

"I hope we find you soon Austin." Eric said

Meanwhile back in the base Austin was still chained to the wall when Riley walked in.

"Hello Austin." Riley said

"Fuck off." Austin said angrily

"Now is that any way to speak to someone who at a push of a button, torture you?" Riley asked

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Austin asked

Just then Riley pushed a button and then Austin screamed in pain as electricity flowed through him. Riley then pushed the button again and the shocking stopped.

"What the fuck?" Austin asked

"Just a little something we hooked up." Riley said

"Why are you doing this?" Austin asked

"Orders." Riley said

"You promised me Riley that you wouldn't get involved with a military project if it involved me." Austin said

"Yeah well promises are made to be broken." Riley said

"What for your help you get sex?" Austin asked

"Well I am a male." Riley said

"More like a guy who only thinks with his dick." Austin growled

Riley pushed the button again and Austin screamed in pain as he was shocked. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the woods Anthony teleported down morphed as the Red Bear Falcon Ranger. Just then Ryan was sent flying into another tree and powered down.

"Ryan!" Anthony called out

"You are pathetic Ranger." Dalin said

"This is not good." Rocky said

"Give up Ranger." Dalin said

"I'll never give up. I have too many people counting on me and I'm not going to let my family or my little brother down. I'm my brother's hero and I'm going to fight till the end I'll never give up on him or any of my friends." Ryan said

Just then Ryan was covered in a Blue beam of light. Just then the light died down and Ryan was now morphed in a new Ranger suit it was Blue with Dark Blue with Black out line claw marks going along it. The Power Coin on Ryan's chest had both the Stingray and Lion. Ryan's hands were now in clawed gloves with metal on his chest, back and helmet. He also had fins on his legs and his helmet was that of the Stingray.

"Whoa." Jarred said

"The Blue Stingray Lion Ranger." Jason said

"Now it's time for you to fight in my world Dalin." Ryan said

Just then Ryan clicked his fingers and a Water Arena appeared around him and Dalin.

"Did you know you could do that?" Rocky asked Anthony

"Nope." Anthony said

Ryan then jumped up and started swimming at high speeds at Dalin and then started attacking him. Meanwhile back in the military base Riley pressed the button and the shock treatment finished and Austin was taking deep breathes.

"Are you going to tell me what I want to know?" Riley asked

"I don't even know what you want to know so how can I answer the question?" Austin asked

"I want to know how to destroy the Power Rangers." Diane said as she walked in

"And what makes you think I know something about that?" Austin asked

"Because you helped the rangers in Silver Hills and Mariner Bay." Diane said

"Yeah helped them with battles not with powers or anything." Austin said

"No you see you know a lot about the Power Rangers and I want that information." Diane said

"Get fucked oh wait you already have." Austin said

Diane nodded and Riley pressed a button and Austin screamed in pain. Riley pressed the button again and the shocking stopped and Austin lowered his head. His Sunglasses then fell off his face and landed on the ground.

"Tell me about the Rangers Powers." Diane said

"I don't know anything about them." Austin said angrily

Diane nodded again and Riley pressed the button and Austin again screamed in pain. Then Riley pressed the button again and the shocking stopped

"Make this easier on yourself Austin and tell me what I want to know." Diane said

"Why do you hate the Rangers so much?" Austin asked

"That's none of your business." Diane said

"No you have to have a reason why you hate the Power Rangers you can't just say that." Austin said

"Enough the Power Rangers are evil and they deserve to be destroyed." Diane said

Austin growled no one noticed that the red of Austin's eyes had turned pure black. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the woods Ryan sent Dalin out of his Water Arena and then shot out of the water Arena like a bullet causing the Arena to disappear and then Ryan slammed into Dalin's chest power coin and destroyed it.

"Rocky Jason now." Ryan said

Rocky and Jason ran up and both stood there and made their power coins glow just then Valin the good Ape Spirit showed up.

"Dalin." Valin said

"Valin what's going on?" Dalin asked

"You have been freed from Zrake's control." Valin said

"I'm so weak." Dalin said

"Come it's time we became one." Valin said

Dalin nodded and the two ape spirits combined and disappeared into Rocky's Power Coin. Ryan then powered down and Anthony who had also powered down caught Ryan when he started to faint.

"Thanks." Ryan said

"Tired?" Anthony asked

"Oh yeah. Thanks Jarred for all your help." Ryan said

"No problem. When I get back I'll send Theo out to help your friend Arian with his Jaguar Spirit." Jarred said

"Thanks." Ryan said

Jarred nodded and walked off. Just then Jason and Rocky powered down.

"Hey where's Austin?" Anthony asked

"That's just it we don't know Eric and Wes are looking for him." Jason said

"Not good." Ryan said

"I'll say." Rocky said

"Come on let's get you home." Anthony said

"Good idea. I never knew how tired you get after using that power." Ryan said

"You're telling me." Anthony said

The four then walked off. Meanwhile back in Silver Hills Eric was looking at his computer when Logan appeared.

"Logan what's up?" Eric asked

"I know where Austin is. Someone's made him angry I can sense his power." Logan said

"Then let's go." Eric said

Logan nodded and disappeared while Eric grabbed his cap and ran out of his office to find Taylor, Jen and Wes. Meanwhile back in the base Diane and Riley were both looking at Austin.

"Save yourself the pain Austin and tell me what I want to know." Diane said

"I don't know anything you bitch." Austin growled

"No see I think you do and it's not a good thing to lie to me." Diane said

"Like I keep telling you I don't know anything." Austin said

Austin was then shocked again. Austin screamed in pain Diane just looked on with an evil smirk on her face. The shocking stopped and Austin's head slumped forward.

"You will tell me Austin." Diane said

Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in Ryan's place Ryan was lying on his bed when Noah walked in.

"Hey Big Bro." Noah said

"Hey." Ryan said

"Why are you in bed?" Noah asked

"New Ranger form it seriously drained me. Don't worry I'll be back to normal in a few days." Ryan said

"Ok." Noah said

Noah left Ryan alone. Ryan looked at the ceiling.

"Now it's just Arian and Amy who need to activate their Beast Unison forms I just hope they can do it." Ryan thought.

Meanwhile back in Silver Hills in the Silver Guardian HQ Eric, Taylor, Wes and Jen were all getting ready to save their friend.

"I just hope we're not too late." Jen said

"Don't worry Austin will be ok." Eric said

"I know but I just can't help but be worried." Jen said

"I know what you mean." Taylor said

"We'll save him." Wes said

"Yeah you're right." Jen said

The four hopped into a Silver Guardian Truck and drove off. Meanwhile back in the base Diane and Riley kept looking at Austin.

"You know most people would have broken or even died after being shocked so many times." Diane said

"Yeah well I'm not exactly normal." Austin said

"True." Diane said

"Come on Austin you can save yourself even more pain by telling us what we want to know." Riley said

"And I keep telling you I don't know anything." Austin said

"Oh that's just it you do know something otherwise your old Principal Vance wouldn't have told us about you." Diane said

"Amanda Vance told you about me?" Austin asked angrily

"Of course now tell me what I want to know." Diane said

Austin's head snapped up and then with his new strength he dashed away from the wall breaking the chains and grabbing Diane by the throat and slamming her into the wall and holding her there.

"You see one thing about me is that in Crystal Beach nearly everyone except a select few people hates my guts. So Amanda told you about me huh? Well then I guess I should thank her now I have a reason to kill you." Austin said in a very cold and dark tone

Diane froze at the tone of voice and Riley looked on scared out of his mind that he dropped the device that was used to shock Austin and it hit the ground and broke. Austin then threw Diane at Riley sending them both into a wall.

"Now it's time for your torture my way." Austin said as he picked up his sunglasses and put them back on

Diane and Riley both looked on scared out of their minds. Austin just laughed evilly as he slowly walked towards them.

End of Courage of the Lion

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	59. Strength of the Jaguar

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Strength of the Jaguar**

Back in the Military Base Austin was slowly walking towards Riley and Diane just then some Military Guards ran in and got between Austin and his two intended victims.

"Hold it right there." One of the Military Guards said

"And if I don't?" Austin asked with a dark angry tone

The military guards all tried to suppress a shiver but they couldn't. Austin then noticed that Riley and Diane had escaped. Austin smirked and disappeared then reappeared and then all the Military Guards in the room all fainted.

"Sorry but I have two people to torture and I really hate to keep people waiting later." Austin said

Austin walked out of his holding cell and walked off in the direction Diane and Riley ran off in.

"You can run but you can't hide." Austin said

Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in Arian's place Arian was coming down the stairs when he overheard his mother on the phone.

"What do you want Darren?" Amanda asked

"I want to know why you told a military group about Austin." Darren said

"Why do you care about that freak?" Amanda asked

"He's not a freak Amanda. This is why I left you to begin with." Darren said

"Oh like you could stand Austin." Amanda said

"I know that you targeted him because he reminded you of his father." Darren said

"Don't you dare?" Amanda asked angrily

"I know you must hate the truth but Austin's father never loved you he only loved his wife." Darren said

"He loved me we could have been together if you didn't get in the way." Amanda said

"What?" Arian asked mentally

"He was my best friend. I wasn't going to allow you to ruin his happiness." Darren said

"Shut it." Amanda said

"Who did you tell about Austin?" Darren asked

"A woman saying that the Black Wolf Ranger killed her husband Zero." Amanda said

Arian froze he remembered Zero the Bounty Hunter all too well. Amanda hung up the phone and then spotted Arian.

"Hello Arian." Amanda said

"You bitch." Arian said

"Arian Vance. That is no way to talk to me." Amanda said

"You only hated Austin because his adopted father wanted nothing to do with you." Arian said

"Why do you care?" Amanda asked

"Because Austin is my friend." Arian said

"I forbid you to even talk to him." Amanda said

"Sorry but you can't stop me from being his friend." Arian said

"Yes I can. Wait did you say Adopted Father?" Amanda asked

"Guess you didn't know that Austin was actually adopted. His real name is Austin Scott." Arian said

Before Amanda could say anything there was a knock at the door. Arian gave his mother a cold look.

"We are not finished yet." Arian said

Arian walked to the door and opened it and saw Theo standing there.

"Hi. I'm Theo you must be Arian." Theo said

"Yeah that's me." Arian said

"Ready to train." Theo said

"Sure thing." Arian said

The two left the house while Amanda sunk down to the ground. A bit later in the woods Arian and Theo walked in.

"Hang on a sec I need to tell Eric about why Austin was taken." Arian said

"Go ahead." Theo said

"Billy." Arian said into his communicator

"What is it?" Billy asked

"I need to talk to Eric it's about why Austin was taken." Arian said

"On it." Billy said

"This is Eric." Eric said

"Hey Eric it's Arian I know why Austin was taken." Arian said

"Why?" Eric asked

"Because my mother decided to tell a woman who says her husband was Zero about Austin." Arian said

"Wait Zero as in the Bounty Hunter?" Eric asked

"The very one." Arian said

"Shit." Eric said

"You better get to him fast." Arian said

"On it." Eric said

The communication was cut. Arian then faced Theo and nodded. Theo nodded back and then started to teach Arian about the strength of the Jaguar Spirit. Meanwhile back on the road Eric growled as he drove the truck.

"If this woman finds out she captured the ranger who killed her husband she's going to have the military kill him." Taylor said

"Logan." Eric said

Just then Logan appeared between Jen and Taylor.

"Yeah." Logan said

"Did Zero have a wife?" Eric asked

"No he was never married he was in love with Angelus's wife." Logan said

"So why would this woman say that she was married to Zero?" Jen asked

"I have a feeling it might be a female robot bounty hunter named Iris no one knows why she developed feelings for Zero. Austin knows more about it since he studied bounty hunters. I didn't really pay attention to half the stuff he said." Logan said

"Or you were asleep." Taylor said

"That too." Logan said

"So how much further?" Wes asked

"Actually we're about four minutes away." Logan said

"Great." Eric said

Logan disappeared and the group kept on going.

"Don't worry Austin we'll help you." Eric thought

Meanwhile back in the base Austin walked into a laboratory and saw Riley and Diane on the far wall. Austin evilly smiled and walked towards the two.

"Stay away from us you freak." Diane said causing Austin to stop

"I'm the freak you're the one who hates the Rangers for no reason." Austin said

"I hate the Rangers because the Black Wolf Ranger killed my husband." Diane said

"Who was your husband?" Austin asked

"Zero the greatest bounty hunter in the universe." Diane said

"Zero was never married." Austin said

"Yes he was. We had a son together. Come on out ZJ." Diane said

"ZJ?" Austin asked

"Zero junior." Diane said

Just then a Black Armored version of Zero appeared.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Austin said

Just then the doors to the lab were blasted open and in walked Eric now morphed as the Quantum Ranger, Taylor now morphed as the Yellow Eagle Ranger, Jen now morphed as the Pink Time Force Ranger and Wes now morphed as the Red Time Force Ranger.

"Austin, are you ok?" Eric asked

"Other than being electrocuted I'm fine." Austin said

"Isn't that Zero but I thought he was destroyed." Jen said

"He was but this is Zero junior." Austin said

"Austin he's not human." Logan said in Austin's mind

"That's the feeling I was getting. If I'm right Diane isn't human either." Austin thought

"Believe me now?" Diane asked

"Not really. You see one thing about ZJ over here is that he's a robot." Austin said

"No he's Zero's son." Diane said

"Oh cut the act Iris." Austin growled

Just then Diane transformed into a Pink Armored woman with long brown hair.

"How did you know it was me?" Iris asked

"Easy ZJ, here is all robot so are you. Also you might be able to change your appearance but you still sound mechanical." Austin said

"I had sex with a robot?" Riley asked

"Yeah you did." Austin said

Riley passed out from the shock and Austin laughed. Meanwhile back in the woods Arian and Theo were training when Dach the evil Frog Spirit attacked them both.

"Oh great you." Arian said

"Got that right Green Ranger." Dach said

"You can do this Arian." Theo said

"Got that right." Arian said as he made his morpher appear.

"What not going to contact your friends?" Dach asked

"The alarm will alert Billy." Arian said

"Then get ready to be defeated Green Ranger." Dach said

"Beast Unleashed." Arian said

"Green Frog Ranger Power." Arian called out

Arian then morphed into the Green Frog Ranger and started to fight. Meanwhile back in the base Austin was looking at Zero junior and Iris.

"The Black Wolf Ranger took away my husband and now I want to destroy all the Power Rangers because of it." Iris said

"Zero never loved you." Austin said

"He loved me." Iris said

Austin then made his hands glow and then moved them until they crossed in front of his chest.

"Beast Out! Black Werewolf Ranger!" Austin called out

Just then Austin morphed into the Black Werewolf Ranger. Iris looked on in shock while Eric, Taylor, Wes and Jen looked on.

"I need you four to get everyone out of here." Austin said

"You got it." Eric said

The four Rangers ran off. Wes ran over to Riley and picked him up and ran off out the door. But then stopped and turned back to Austin.

"Good luck man." Wes said

"Thanks." Austin said

Wes nodded and ran off. Iris growled while ZJ looked on.

"Well don't just stand there avenge your father." Iris said

"Yes." ZJ said

ZJ then charged at Austin. But Austin moved out of the way quickly and kicked ZJ into a wall. Meanwhile back in the woods Arian was sent into a tree and was forced to power down.

"Come on Ranger give up." Dach said

"Never." Arian said as he stood up

"You can't win." Dach said

"Billy. I need Jason and Adam here." Arian said

"Just hang on they're almost there." Billy said

"Ok. Beast Out! Dark Green Jaguar Ranger!" Arian called out

Arian then morphed into the Dark Green Jaguar Ranger and started fighting Dach. Meanwhile back in the base Austin kicked ZJ into a wall then grabbed his head.

"I never did like Robots the last two I fought put me into a coma." Austin said

Austin then ripped off ZJ's head and then slice kicked him. Austin then dropped ZJ's head and the three pieces of Zero junior blew up.

"No ZJ." Iris said

"Your next." Austin said

"Ha you won't defeat me." Iris said

Iris then gained a large purple full body armor. But before the armor could fully complete Austin rammed his fist into Iris's gut causing the Armor to disappear.

"No I can't be defeated." Iris said

"Yes you can Iris. Now it's time for you to die." Austin said

Austin then pulled out his fist and then made his metal arm glow black and sliced Iris in two. Iris then blew up. Austin powered down just as Eric now powered down walked in.

"You ok?" Eric asked

"Yeah did you get everyone out?" Austin asked

"Yep." Eric said

"Thanks." Austin said

"Hey no problem. You better get back to Crystal Beach." Eric said

"Yeah." Austin said

The two left the lab. Meanwhile back in the woods Arian was sent into another tree and caused him to power down.

"You can't win Green Ranger." Dach said

"That's what you think." Arian said

"What?" Dach asked

"I understand now why Austin protects little kids and makes sure we all have families. It's because he wanted us to have a life he never could and now I have to fight to protect not only myself but to make sure Austin knows the truth of why he was captured. I will not allow you to hurt anyone ever again Dach. Your reign ends here and now." Arian said

Just then Arian was covered in a Green energy beam. Just then the light died down and Arian was now morphed in a new Ranger suit it was Green with Dark Green with Black out line claw marks going along it. The Power Coin on Arian's chest had both the Frog and Jaguar. Arian's hands were now in clawed gloves with metal on the bottom of his boots and on his helmet. His legs also had metal braces and his helmet was that of the Frog.

"No this can't be." Dach said

"Oh it can Dach you see this is my Green Frog Jaguar Ranger form and you will not defeat me now." Arian said

"I was so close to winning." Dach said

"But not close enough." Arian said

Just then Jason and Adam showed up morphed in their ninja forms. Arian then clicked his fingers and a tornado formed around Dach and sent him flying into the air. Arian then jumped up and thanks to the metal braces the jump boosted him above Dach. Arian then made his boosters in his boots kick in then he attacked Dach and they both went into the tornado. Meanwhile on the road Austin was looking out the window of the Silver Guardian's truck.

"Something on your mind?" Eric asked

"I just want to go home and forget this ever happened." Austin said

"Trust me it won't help." Jen said

"I'll bet." Austin said

Meanwhile back in the woods Arian slammed Dach in the chest and sent him to the ground Arian then slammed his knee into Dach's chest power coin causing Dach to cry out.

"Jason, Adam! Now!" Arian said

The two nodded and ran over then they both made their chest power coins glow then Rach appeared and lent down in front of Dach.

"Dach." Rach said

"Rach." Dach said

"It's time." Rach said

"What have I done?" Dach asked

"It wasn't you. Now it's time we became one." Rach said

"Ok." Dach said

Dach then disappeared and combined with Rach. Rach then disappeared into Adam's power coin. Jason and Adam's power coins then stopped glowing then the three Rangers powered down. Arian nearly fell over but Jason caught him.

"Great job." Adam said

"Thanks and thanks Theo." Arian said

"No problem I better get back." Theo said

Arian nodded and Theo left.

"Can you take me to Austin's?" Arian asked

"Sure." Jason said

"I'll head back home now." Adam said

"Ok later." Jason said

Adam nodded and left. Jason and Arian then walked out of the woods. Later at Austin's house Austin had just been dropped off by Eric. When he noticed Jason's truck. Just then Jason hopped out of his truck then he helped a tried Arian out of the truck.

"What brings you two here?" Austin asked

"I need to tell you why my mother hates you." Arian said

"Because she hated the fact that my step father never loved her." Austin said

"You knew?" Arian asked

"Yeah I did. But that's not all is it?" Austin asked

"Nope she was the one who told Zero's wife about you." Arian said

"Zero was never married the woman was a robot named Iris who mysteriously fell in love with Zero and tried to be with him." Austin said

"Ah." Arian said

"Go home Arian you need sleep." Austin said

"No I need to ask." Arian said

"Ask what?" Jason asked

"Can you introduce me to my father?" Arian asked

"I'll take it from here you get back to your wife." Austin said

"Ok." Jason said

Jason hopped back into his truck and drove off. Austin then helped Arian into his SUV. Then drove off. Later at an Army base Austin pulled up and hopped out and then helped Arian out of his SUV. The two then walked up to the gates.

"Austin what are you doing here?" A guard asked

"Here because Arian here wanted to meet his father." Austin said

"General Vance is in his office." The guard said

Austin nodded and then walked in with Arian. Later in General Vance's office General Vance was signing paper work when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." General Vance said

Just then Austin and Arian walked in.

"Hello Darren." Austin said

"Austin, how are you?" Darren asked

"Fine. But I'm not here to see you he is." Austin said

Darren looked up and saw his son standing there.

"Arian?" Darren asked

"Hey dad." Arian said

"Please have a seat." Darren said

Arian sat down.

"Mind if I visit the on base doctor I need to get checked to see if the Electrocution I had put on me didn't do any nasty effects." Austin said

"Go ahead." Darren said

Austin nodded and left. Darren looked at Arian.

"So what brings you here?" Darren asked

"I want to get to know you." Arian said

"Why now?" Darren asked

"I used to hate you but when I heard that my mom was the reason you left because she loved someone else I realized that I hated you for no reason." Arian said

"I'd like to get to know you too Arian." Darren said

"Great." Arian said

Meanwhile in the med ward of the base Austin was having scans done. The results came back and the doctor looked at Austin.

"Its all clear your body is fine but I suggest taking it easy and letting your body recover." The doctor said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Austin said

"Is that all?" The Doctor asked

"Yep." Austin said

Austin then left. Later Austin walked back into General Vance's office.

"Where have you been?" Arian asked

"Getting something to eat." Austin said

"Smart move." Arian said

"So did you talk?" Austin asked

"Yeah we did." Arian said

"Good. We better get going otherwise your mother will have a fit." Austin said

"Why do you care?" Arian asked

"I don't but you need rest." Austin said

"True." Arian said

Arian stood up so did Darren and the two shook hands.

"I hope we can talk again." Darren said

"Same here." Arian said

Arian and Austin left. Later back in Crystal Beach outside of Arian's place Austin pulled up and Arian hopped out.

"Thanks." Arian said

"No problem. You better talk to your mother it's not right to go to sleep angry." Austin said

"Ok." Arian said

Austin looked at Arian

"You ok?" Austin asked

"I'm just wondering how Amy's going to activate her Beast Unison power." Arian said

"No idea but the main thing is getting her parents to acknowledge Amy." Austin said

"True." Arian said

"Later." Austin said

"Later." Arian said

Austin then drove off. Arian then walked up to his house and walked inside. Back inside Arian's place Arian walked in and saw his mother sitting on the couch.

"So he survived?" Amanda asked

"Yeah he did. Then again he is a fighter." Arian said

"I got a call from your father saying that you visited him." Amanda said

"Yeah so what I have a right to know my father." Arian said

"He…" Amanda started

"Don't start mom. I love you but you have to try and realize that I wanted to get to know my father. I made a judgment based on what you told me. I can't keep relying on what you say. Also Austin knows why you hate him. I'm trying mom I really am but you have to stop acting like a child who's not getting their way and act your true age." Arian said

Arian walked off into his room. Amanda looked on and then left the house. Later back at Austin's place Austin was sitting on his porch looking out at the view when he saw a car pull up.

"I was waiting for this." Austin said

Just then Amanda hopped out of her car and walked up to Austin.

"You corrupted my son with lies." Amanda said

"Really?" Austin asked absently

"Stay away from my son." Amanda said

Austin just stood up and Amanda gulped. Austin then pulled off his sunglasses to reveal his red/black eyes.

"Tell me what right do you have of saying I've corrupted your son when you never let him get to know his father. You lied to your son for years. Arian has every right to know his father but you have to let it go. I'm telling you this for your own good let your son live his life his way. The more you push the more you're going to send Arian to his father for freedom." Austin said

Amanda went to slap Austin but he grabbed her hand and twisted her around and pinned it behind her back.

"You don't want to do that. You don't listen too well do you? I guess you haven't told Arian that after this school year is over your out of a job." Austin said

"That's not true." Amanda said

"I guess it's not but then again it takes a liar to know a liar now doesn't it Amanda." Austin said in a dark evil tone

Amanda froze. Austin then left her go and walked to his door with a lethal grace. Austin then turned back to Amanda.

"Now get off my property before I have you removed." Austin said evilly

Amanda left and Austin smirked and went inside. Inside Austin's place Austin watched Amanda leave.

"Did you hear that?" Austin asked into his communicator

"Yep every word. Thanks for that Austin. I guess she still can't let go of the past." Arian said

"She will just give her time." Austin said

"I hope so." Arian said

The two ended the communication. Austin sat down in his study and looked at the computer.

"Only one left. I just hope I can get Amy's parents to realize that can't keep thinking of their job over their daughter." Austin said

"I know you can after all you managed to get Ryan's parents to finally see Noah." Logan said

"True. I just hope I can do this before Amy fights Cursa." Austin said

"Who knows what the future brings." Logan said

"True." Austin said

Austin looked back at his computer screen and sighed

"This is going to tough." Austin said

End of Strength of the Jaguar

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	60. Tiger in the Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Tiger in the Heart**

It had been four days since Ryan and Arian both managed to activate their Beast Unison form. Anyway in Amy's place Amy had made breakfast for herself like she always did.

"I hate this. I wish my parents kept that promise." Amy said as she cried into her hands

"It's going to be ok." Chase the Tiger Spirit said as he showed up

"I know but I want my parents to be here and to spend time with me." Amy said

"I know." Chase said

Amy finished her breakfast and washed the dishes then left. Meanwhile in Zrake's Castle. Cursa the evil Bear Spirit was watching Amy.

"So the Yellow Ranger doesn't have her parents around and she's feeling lonely. Perfect." Cursa said

Meanwhile in Austin's place Austin was on the bench press as his computer was still searching for Amy's parents. Just then the phone rang. Austin put the barbells on the stand and then sat up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Austin asked

"Hey Austin it's Casey." Casey said

"Oh hey Casey what's up?" Austin asked

"I'm getting a bad feeling about the Yellow Panther Ranger." Casey said

"You're not the only one." Austin said

"What are we going to do?" Casey asked

"Get down here and help Amy with the Tiger Spirit. I have a feeling if she doesn't get help Cursa is going to use the loneliness that Amy's parents have given Amy to her advantage." Austin said

"That sounds like something an evil being would do." Casey said

"True." Austin said

Casey and Austin said goodbye and hung up. Austin sighed then he dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice asked

"Aisha. It's Austin." Austin said

"What's up?" Aisha asked

"I need a favor." Austin said

"You don't even need to ask for one Austin." Aisha said

"I know but I need you to keep an eye on Amy for me." Austin said

"Why?" Aisha asked

"Cursa might use the fact that Amy's parents abandon Amy for their work to her advantage." Austin said

"I'll get right on it. I'll drag Jason with me just in case." Aisha said

"Always fear the female ranger." Austin said

"Exactly!" Aisha laughed

The two said goodbye and hung up. Austin then got up and put the phone down then left to have a shower. Meanwhile in Crystal Beach High Amy, Ryan and Tiffany were in Music Class.

"So Amy did you finish what you had to do?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I did." Amy said

"I can't believe tonight is the final night and their having a concert." Tiffany said

"I know I can't wait." Ryan said excitedly

"Same here." Amy said but not as excitedly

"What's wrong?" Tiffany asked

"My parents won't show up." Amy said

"Oh." Ryan and Tiffany said

Tiffany looked at Ryan and the two nodded. Meanwhile back in Austin's place Austin was now dressed in a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Black Sleeveless Shirt, Black Jeans and Black Boots. Austin was sitting at his desk in his study looking for Amy's parents.

"This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack." Austin said

"I know these two just don't seem to pop up on any radar." Logan said

"I'd like to know how they can both have business trips at the same time." Austin said

"That's what I don't get." Logan said

Austin then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Vincent Summer's office Debby speaking." Debby said

"Hello Debby. I'm Austin Scott I was wondering if I could speak to Vincent." Austin said

"I'm sorry but Mr. Summers is in a meeting." Debby said

"Funny I got the same thing from his wife's secretary." Austin said

"I'm sorry sir." Debby said

"Don't give me that crap where the hell is he?" Austin asked angrily

"He's in a meeting." Debby said

Austin hung up and growled. Austin then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach High Amy was at her locker when Tiffany walked up.

"Hey you ok?" Tiffany asked

"Yeah I'll be fine I just want my parents to see me perform." Amy said

"Have they ever?" Tiffany asked

"Nope." Amy said

Tiffany waited until Amy closed her locker then the two walked off. Tiffany had learned from watching Austin and Amy talking to each other that with Amy it was better not to push. Meanwhile in Toronto Canada in a prison Austin was in the meeting room waiting for the one person who might be able to help him find Amy's parents. Just then Black Cruz walked in.

"Demon Wolf what are you doing here is little sis ok?" Black Cruz asked

"Yeah she's fine as far as not having her parents around can be." Austin said

"They still do that?" Black Cruz asked

"Oh yeah they do I need your help. I called their offices and both secretaries said they were in a meeting." Austin said

"Yeah we got the same thing it pissed Chase off." Black Cruz said

"Why do I have a feeling their hiding something?" Austin asked

"Who knows I really wish I could be more help but I can't." Black Cruz said

"I know. I guess I'll just have to do what I do best." Austin said

"What's that?" Black Cruz asked

"Destruction." Austin said

"Ah a man worth knowing." Black Cruz said

"Well it was good to see you." Austin said

"Hey let Lil Sis know that I said hi." Black Cruz said

"Will do." Austin said

Austin walked off. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach Amy was in the woods she had told a teacher she wasn't feeling well so she left. Just then Casey walked out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Amy asked

"I'm here to help you learn how to control that Tiger Spirit of your brother's so that it can seem like you are fighting as one with your brother." Casey said

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yep." Casey said

"Great." Amy said

Amy took off her bag and then she started training with Casey. Meanwhile in Vincent Summer's office Austin walked in.

"Excuse me sir but you can't go in there." Debby said

"Like hell." Austin said

Austin opened the door and saw Vincent and his wife sitting there. Austin slammed the door in Debby's face causing Vincent and his wife to look at him.

"You know you two are the hardest people to find." Austin said

"Why are you looking for us?" Vincent asked as he went to the phone

"Oh I wouldn't contact security you see their um sleeping. Austin said as Vincent stopped

"Why are you here?" Amy's mother asked

"Lynda I'll handle this." Vincent said

"Like you handle your daughter? Just forget about it and it'll disappear. Well I guess forgetting about Chase helped since he died." Austin said

"That's not true we cared about Chase and we still care about Amy." Lynda said

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it." Austin said

"What does that mean?" Vincent asked

"When was the last time you heard your daughter sing or saw her perform on stage or recite a poem? When was the last time you two stopped working and tried to get to know Amy?" Austin asked

"We have jobs." Vincent said

"You know what I think you couldn't handle being parents so you just decided to hide in your work and have the people who work for you tell everyone you're in meetings. But one thing." Austin said

"What's that?" Vincent asked

"You two are really pathetic I lost a lot in my life the family that adopted me I lost them eleven years ago. You lost your son a year ago and now you have a chance to get to know your daughter what are you scared of you promised her that you would be there and rebuild your relationship with her." Austin said

"How do you know about that?" Lynda asked

"She told me. I'm a friend of hers." Austin said

"You know what I'm going to show you something. Come on." Austin said

"Why should we?" Vincent asked

"Because you really need to see how much Amy needs you to be there for her." Austin said

"We're not going anywhere with you." Lynda said

"I never gave you a choice. You're coming or you'll be getting a call from child services about how you're not taking care of your daughter and how she's still underage I'll bet they can even talk to your old neighbors and they'll find out how long you abandoned Amy." Austin said pulling out his cell

"Ok we'll go with you." Vincent said

The three walked out. Meanwhile back in the woods Amy and Casey were training when Cursa showed up and attacked.

"Hello Yellow Ranger." Cursa said

"You." Amy said

"Yep me. Ready to fight Yellow Ranger." Cursa said

"Of course." Amy said as she made her morpher appear

"You better be Ranger." Cursa said

"Beast Unleashed." Amy said

"Yellow Panther Ranger Power!" Amy called out

Amy then morphed into the Yellow Panther Ranger and started fighting Cursa. Meanwhile back at Crystal Beach High Billy found Anthony, Tiffany, Ryan and Arian.

"We have to go." Billy said

"Why?" Tiffany asked

"Austin found Amy's parents as is taking them to the fight. We have to be there to support her." Billy said

The four Rangers nodded and then all five left for the woods. Meanwhile on the road Austin was driving along in his SUV with Vincent and Lynda Summers in the back.

"Why do you do it?" Austin asked

"Do what?" Vincent asked

"Leave Amy all alone?" Austin asked

"We're not really sure why." Lynda said

"Did you always leave her alone?" Austin asked

"She had Chase but I guess a brother's love isn't as good as a parent's love." Lynda said

"No it's not. You have to realize that you have a daughter and you can't ignore that. You promised her that it would be better when you moved here. It has been better for Amy but not the way she wanted. Amy gained friends but she never had her parents to hug her to tell her they were proud and it hurt her. I never had that for eleven years until not that long ago I found out that my real parents lived in Angel Grove and I have a brother." Austin said

"Do you think we can rebuild a relationship with Amy?" Vincent asked

"Maybe. It's all up to whether you two are willing to get to know your daughter and realize that it will take a lot of time and not to be so caught up in work to be there for her. Are you really willing to do that?" Austin asked

"Do you really think she needs us?" Lynda asked

"Every day for eleven years I wished I had people who cared for me. Don't let your daughter go down that path thinking that she'll never be good enough in your eyes." Austin said

Lynda and Vincent looked at each other. Meanwhile back in the woods Aisha and Jason showed up morphed in their ninja forms. Just then Amy was flung into a tree and was caused to power down.

"Owe." Amy said

"Come on ranger." Cursa said

"You can do this Amy." A voice said

Amy looked at saw Anthony, Billy, Tiffany, Ryan and Arian all standing there.

"Guys." Amy said

"Get back up and kick this evil bear's butt." Anthony said

"Come on Amy you can do it." Tiffany said

"We know you can." Ryan said

"Show her the tiger." Arian said

"I know you can do it." Billy said

"Beast Out! White Tiger Ranger Power!" Amy called out

Amy then morphed into the White Tiger Ranger and started fighting Cursa. Just then Austin along with Vincent and Lynda appeared.

"What the heck? A Power Ranger?" Lynda asked

"Just wait." Austin said

"You won't win Ranger. Your parents abandon you all the time you don't have the heart for this." Cursa said

Amy dropped her guard and was kicked hard and was sent flying and powered down.

"Amy!" Lynda yelled

Vincent ran and caught Amy and slammed into a tree.

"Dad?" Amy asked

"Hey." Vincent said

"Dad what are you doing here?" Amy asked

"Your mom is also here sweetheart." Vincent said

"Dad." Amy said

"Listen I know we left you alone and we're sorry. I know an apology will never be good enough for the fact we haven't been there." Vincent said

Just then Lynda ran up to Amy and Vincent.

"Amy you've grown so much I can't believe I wasn't there to watch you grow." Lynda said

"Mom. Dad." Amy said

"Isn't this touching?" Cursa asked

"Don't you dare!" Amy said

"Or what Yellow Ranger you can't stop me from killing your parents." Cursa said

"Amy we are here for you so are your friends. We're sorry that we weren't there but we're going to make the time." Vincent said

"You said that last time and you failed to keep your promise." Amy said

"That's before Austin threatened us by calling Child Services." Vincent said

"You do realize he doesn't threaten he makes promises." Amy said

"I thought as much. Listen we know that we have a long way to go but we'd like to get to know who our daughter has become. Please give us one more chance we're sorry." Lynda said

"Don't let them go Amy. Once you've lost then you'll be alone. I know how it feels to lose a family. I still have trouble getting along with my true parents maybe we can both heal the holes in our hearts." Austin said

"If he's willing to get to know his true parents then I'll give it ago. Ok one more chance but that's it." Amy said

"Thank you." Vincent said

"We love you so much. We just thought that we weren't good enough parents for you." Lynda said

"What?" Amy asked

"It's true you seemed so self conscious of yourself that we were scared that we wouldn't be good enough parents for you to have that's why we dug in our work not because we didn't love you but because we thought that we wouldn't be the parents you needed." Vincent said

"Mom, dad. How can you ever think that? All I wanted was for you two to be there and say that you were proud of me." Amy said

"Yuck I think I'll destroy you now." Cursa said

Cursa fired a blast at the Summers Family. Vincent got in front of his daughter and wife.

"Daddy no." Amy said

"Vincent." Lynda said

"No I made too many mistakes I lost Chase because I was too stupid to realize he needed his father I'm not losing my baby girl." Vincent said

"Daddy." Amy said

Just then a bright yellow and white light enveloped Amy. Just then the light died down and Amy was now morphed in a new Ranger suit it was Yellow with White with Black out line claw marks going along it. The Power Coin on Amy's chest had both the Panther and Tiger. Amy's hands were now in clawed metallic gloves with metal on the bottom of her boots and her helmet was that of the Panther.

"Alright." Austin said

"She did it." Aisha said

Amy slammed the ground with her foot and created a rock shield that got struck by the blast and absorbed it. Amy then stepped around the shield.

"You will never hurt my family." Amy said

"Try me Ranger." Cursa said

"Oh I will." Amy said

Amy then clicked her fingers and rocks shot out of the ground and fired at Cursa then Amy appeared and slammed her clawed hand into Cursa's gut and sent the evil bear spirit flying into a tree.

"Hey Austin how is she doing that?" Jason asked

"It's the power of Beast Unison. That rock formation you saw was the Panther Tiger Ranger's personal arena." Austin said

"You mean each Ranger can create their own arena?" Aisha asked

"Yep." Austin said

Amy then spun and slashed Cursa sending the evil spirit flying. Then Amy slammed her claw into the Chest Power Coin and shattered it. Jason and Aisha quickly ran up and then stopped and made their power coins glow. Just then Ursa the good Bear Spirit appeared.

"Cursa are you ok?" Ursa asked

"Yes I'm fine. I can't believe I let myself get fooled by that fake Zrake." Cursa said

"It's not your fault." Ursa said

"It feels like it." Cursa said

"Come on my friend it's time we combined." Ursa said

"Ok." Cursa said

Ursa and Cursa combined and went back into Aisha's Power Coin. Amy then turned and made the rock shield in front of her parents disappear then she powered down and fainted but was caught by Vincent.

"Amy." Vincent said

"She's ok just tired." Billy said

"Who are you?" Lynda asked

"I'm her tech teacher." Billy said

"So you knew she was a Power Ranger." Lynda said

"Yes and I'm very proud of her." Billy said

"We all are." Anthony said

"So all of you knew? Wait you are the Power Rangers all six of you. That would mean that Austin is a ranger as well." Vincent said

"Got it in one." Billy said

"Now what?" Lynda asked

"Let Amy rest. She won't be able to perform tonight." Austin said

"But she really wanted to." Ryan said

"Actually my mom changed the dates remember it's on the final day of school." Arian said

"Oh yeah." Tiffany said

"Thank you all for looking out for our daughter." Lynda said

"Hey she's a great friend." Arian said

"So true." Ryan said

"Can we get a ride back to our office so we can take Amy home?" Vincent asked

"Sure." Austin said

The four walked off then Jason and Aisha powered down. Casey then walked up.

"Well I better get back." Casey said

"Thanks." Billy said

"No problem." Casey said

Casey walked off. Later at Amy's place Amy was lying on the couch when she woke up and she saw her parents sitting on the two arm chairs.

"Hey." Lynda said

"Mom, dad, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Amy asked

"We told our offices we won't be back until tomorrow then we're going to work out a new work schedule so that we don't work weekends unless necessary." Vincent said

"But…" Amy started

"Before you start. We want to do this so we can get to know our daughter." Lynda said

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yes." Vincent said

"Thank you." Amy said

Vincent and Lynda smiled as Amy went back to sleep. Meanwhile back at Austin's place Austin was talking to Jason, Kimberly and Aisha before they headed back to Angel Grove.

"Thanks for all your help." Austin said

"Our pleasure." Kimberly said

"Be sure to visit." Aisha said

"I'm planning on it." Austin said

"Great." Jason said

"We'll make up a spare room." Kimberly said

"Ok." Austin said

"Later bro." Jason said

"Later." Austin said

The three veteran rangers left. Austin leaned against the door and smiled as they drove off. Austin walked inside and closed the door. Just then the phone rang. Austin walked over.

"Hello?" Austin asked

"Hey Austin. It's Scott." Scott said

"Scott, how are you?" Austin asked

"Great how are the Rangers?" Scott asked

"They all unlocked Beast Unison which will really help in the final fight." Austin said

"Great listen I'll be in Crystal Beach tomorrow can you pick me up from the airport?" Scott asked

"Sure I can." Austin said

"Great." Scott said

The two said goodbye and hung up. Austin then contacted the others and told them Scott was returning home. The next day Austin was at the airport when he spotted Scott who was wearing a Crimson Top, Black Pants and Black sneakers.

"Hey." Austin said

"Hey." Scott said

"You ok?" Austin asked

"Yeah just nice to be back." Scott said

"I'll bet." Austin said

"You seem happier." Scott said

"Yeah found out I have parents and an older brother." Austin said

"You were adopted?" Scott asked

"Yep." Austin said

"Hey that's great you found your real parents and an older brother too that's great." Scott said

"Thanks. Come on let's get out of here and then we can get to the Youth Centre." Austin said

"Sounds great." Scott said

"Oh and if it seems Amy's ignoring you or going to sleep it's nothing personal it's just Beast Unison the first time really wipes you out." Austin said

"Ok." Scott said

The two then left the airport. Later in the Youth Centre Scott and Austin walked in and it was dark. Just then the lights turned on.

"Surprise." All six Rangers yelled

"Hey guys." Scott said

"Welcome back man." Ryan said

"Thanks. Listen I'm really sorry for being such an idiot." Scott said

"That's ok." Arian said

"Anthony I've seen what you've done as the Red Ranger and I'm proud that you are the leader. Thank you." Scott said

"No problem." Anthony said

"Also your uncle is seriously cool." Scott said

"True." Anthony said

"Tiffany, don't let him go. He's a great catch." Scott said

"I have no intention of letting him go." Tiffany said

"Ryan, Arian and Amy I'm really proud of you three." Scott said

"Thanks man." Ryan said

"We're glad to have you back and the team fully together now there is no way for Zrake can defeat us." Arian said

"I'll say he won't know what hit him." Amy said

"Billy I'm really sorry I let the powers get to my head. Mark made me realize that I was trying to get over my dad's death and I dealt with it wrong you made the right choice when you gave my powers away I really should have handed them over until I was ready to come back." Scott said

"That's ok." Billy said

"And Austin I'm seriously sorry about how I treated you. It was wrong I shouldn't have said all those things I was jealous of you having all that power." Scott said

"It's fine." Austin said

"Come on let's party." Ryan said

"How did you get this place like this?" Scott asked

"Easy when my sister is getting married to the man who runs it." Tiffany said

Scott nodded and the six teen rangers partied while Austin and Billy watched. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Castle.

"Soon Black Wolf Ranger your end is coming." Zrake said

End of Heart in the Tiger.

**Note:** Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames.


	61. Black Wolf Savior Mode Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Black Wolf Savior Mode Part1**

It had been two weeks since Scott had returned from Australia. Emperor Zrake hadn't attacked in a while but it made Austin and Billy nervous. The other Rangers were also on edge Zrake seemed to think it was one big game. Anyway Austin was in Angel Grove visiting Jason and Kimberly. Austin was outside working on Jason's truck while Jason had gone with his father to get some food for lunch. Crystal walked out of the house with an ice cold cup of water.

"Here you go Austin." Crystal said

"Thanks." Austin said as he popped his head out of the truck

"What got you into mechanics?" Crystal asked

"Mainly my stepdad he was a mechanic and I used to watch him and it clicked so as I grew I started to fix up things and build things from the ground up." Austin said

"Sounds great." Crystal said

"It helped." Austin said

Austin picked up the glass and drank half of its contents. Before putting it down.

"You ok?" Crystal asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm glad you grew up into a respectable young man." Crystal said

"Yeah pity the people in Crystal Beach don't agree." Austin said

"Ah well there fault." Crystal said

"True." Austin said

Crystal went back inside while Austin continued working on Jason's truck. Meanwhile in a construction zone some workers were digging when they found a strange lid.

"What is this?" One of the workers asked

"No idea. Let's get a crane in here." Another worker said

A bit later a crane showed up and lifted the lid and then a purple egg rose out of it then one of the workers got to close and got zapped. Meanwhile back in Jason and Kimberly's place. Austin, Jason, Kimberly, Greg and Crystal were all eating lunch.

"Thanks for looking at my truck." Jason said

"No problem." Austin said

"So any current things you're working on?" Greg asked

"Nothing at the moment." Austin said

"Austin." A voice said

Austin rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses.

"Excuse me." Austin said

Austin stood up and walked off. In the spare bedroom Austin walked in and closed the door just as Logan appeared.

"What?" Austin asked

"Sorry to do this." Logan said

"What is it Logan?" Austin asked

"The world is in grave danger." Logan said

"Danger from what?" Austin asked

"Six thousand years ago a morphological being named Ivan Ooze ruled the world with vain of unparalleled terror he was on the verge of completing his ultimate weapons the ectomorphicon titans twin machines capable of destroying an entire universe." Logan said

"What happened to him?" Austin asked

"A group of young warriors like you and the other rangers lured him into a hyper lock chamber and buried him deep underground since then the chamber has been accidently uncovered you must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released." Logan said

"Let me guess his Ectomorphicons were buried near the chamber if Ivan escapes he's sure to find them." Austin said

"You got it." Logan said

Austin mentally growled then opened the door and walked back out of the spare room. Austin walked back to the table.

"Sorry." Austin said

"No it's fine." Crystal said

The five went back to lunch. Later that night Emperor Zrake appeared near the egg and then shocked both officers to sleep. Zrake then tapped the egg and it hatched. Just then the Ooze in the egg took form revealing Ivan Ooze.

"Ah Ivan Ooze you're finally free." Zrake said

"Who are you?" Ivan asked

"I am Emperor Zrake." Zrake said

"How can I repay you for releasing me?" Ivan asked

"I need you to destroy the Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

"Just one ranger?" Ivan asked

"He's the strongest ranger." Zrake said

"Fine." Ivan said

"Good I'll leave you to it." Zrake said

Zrake then teleported off. Meanwhile back at Jason and Kimberly's place Austin walked out of the spare room wearing a Long Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Red Open Sleeved Top over a Black Singlet, Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"Where are you going?" Kimberly asked

"Sorry but Ranger business." Austin said

"Really here?" Kimberly asked

"Apparently something to do with a being named Ivan Ooze. Listen can you call Billy and get him and Scott down here I might need their help to stop Ivan Ooze I don't know." Austin said

"What about Jason?" Kimberly asked

"I'll be ok." Austin said

"Ok. But if you're not back in two hours I'm sending Jason after you." Kimberly said

"Ok." Austin said

Austin picked up his helmet and keys and then left. Kimberly then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Billy asked

"Billy its Kimberly." Kimberly said

"Hey Kim what's up?" Billy asked

"Austin's gone to fight a being named Ivan Ooze or try and stop it from being unleashed. He asked me to make sure that you and Scott get down here to help out." Kimberly said

"On it." Billy said

The two then said goodbye and hung up. Meanwhile in Crystal Beach in Billy's place Billy grabbed his communicator and put it on.

"Scott do you read me?" Billy asked

"Yeah Billy what's up?" Scott asked

"Why aren't you asleep?" Billy asked

"I was practicing my kata." Scott said

"Now?" Billy asked

"Yeah so what's up?" Scott asked

"Oh right. Get dressed and get here." Billy said

"Why?" Scott asked

"Austin needs our help in Angel Grove he'll handle it then tell us what we're dealing with if he needs help." Billy said

"Ok." Scott said

The two cut the communication and Billy went to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove back at the Construction Site Austin walked down towards the egg then he went under the tape and smelt the stuff.

"Oh man this stuff reeks." Austin said

Just then a hand touched Austin's shoulder causing Austin to turn around and see a security guard. Austin suddenly felt a strange surge of power coming from the security guard.

"What are you doing here?" The security guard asked

"You haven't by chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?" Austin asked

"Morphological being what the heck is that? Oh wait could it be something like this?" The Security guard asked

Just then the Security Guard transformed into Ivan Ooze.

"Ok now to take a page from my sister in law Kimberly's book. Ewe gross." Austin said

"To kind allow me to introduce myself. I'm the intergalatically feared, totally reviled and universally despised. They call me Ivan Ooze." Ivan Ooze said

"Nice you forgot revolting breathe, disgustingly ugly and unknown version of creepy." Austin said

"Why thank you." Ivan said

"It wasn't a complement." Austin said

"I'll take it as one." Ivan said

"I can't let my guard down he's way to powerful if I let my guard down for one second I'll be fried." Austin thought

"So you're the Black Wolf Ranger that Zrake told me about." Ivan said

"Yeah so?" Austin asked

"Well I wasn't expecting someone who actually lives up to his ranger status while outside his ranger form." Ivan said

"Are we going to fight or are you going to piss me off all day?" Austin asked

"Didn't your parents teach you about patience?" Ivan asked

"With you guys nope." Austin said

"Well even if you aren't a teenager you still have a big mouth well then meet my kids." Ivan said

"What?" Austin asked

Just then Ivan made Ooze Ogres appear.

"Have fun Black Wolf." Ivan said

"Fuck." Austin said

"You really should wash your mouth out." Ivan said

"You first." Austin said

Ivan just teleported away. Austin flipped over the tape and landed on the ground near the mound. Just then the Ooze Ogres went down. Austin started fighting them but he was out numbered and overpowered. Austin then flipped away from the Ooze Ogres and made his hands glow black.

"Fine you want to play. Then we'll play. Beast Out! Black Werewolf Ranger!" Austin called out

Austin then morphed into the Black Werewolf Ranger but then Ooze Ogres disappeared. Austin then noticed they went into the construction site.

"This is not going to be fun." Austin growled

Austin chased after the Ooze Ogres. Meanwhile back at Jason and Kimberly's place Billy and Scott drove up in Billy's car. The two then hopped out and walked up to the door and knocked. Just then the door opened.

"Come on in." Kimberly said

Billy and Scott walked in. Inside Jason and Kimberly's house Jason walked out of his and Kimberly's bedroom.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"That's what I want to know." Billy said

"Austin told me to get these two here. I have a feeling Zrake might have unleashed something." Kimberly said

"Here in Angel Grove?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Not good." Scott said

"No." Jason said

"I'm sorry. I'm Scott the Quantum Phoenix Ranger." Scott said

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jason Austin's older brother." Jason said

"Cool." Scott said

"I hope Austin's ok." Kimberly said

"He will be." Billy said

Kimberly nodded. Meanwhile back in the Construction Site Austin was walking along when he sensed something and kept walking. A few minutes later Austin walked to an area and then was ambushed by the Ooze Ogres.

"Get off me slime balls." Austin said

Austin then kicked one Ooze Ogre hard and sent it flying into a wall where it splattered.

"So that's how I get rid of you." Austin said

"Oh ho." The Ooze Ogre's said

Austin then attacked the Ooze Ogres sending them into walls causing them all to turn into liquid goo. Austin then pulled out his Wolf Blades and combined them together and then spun the lance fast.

Time to see if you guys like a little discus. Austin said

Austin then threw his Wolf Blade Lance and it sliced a few Ooze Ogres in half then it reached Austin and he caught one half of the Wolf Blade Lance while the other half kept spinning and came around the other way hitting and slicing the Ooze Ogres behind Austin before Austin caught the blade.

"Nice slice but I think I have to work on my throw. " Austin said

Austin then used an industrial bin to finish off the last set of Ooze Ogres. Austin then powered down.

"Man those things were strong not even Beast Out could handle it." Austin said

Austin ran off. Later back at Kimberly and Jason's house Austin walked inside. Austin then collapsed into an empty chair.

"You ok?" Scott asked

"Nope." Austin said

"What happened?" Billy asked

"Hang on. I'll tell you what's going on first." Austin said

"Ok." Billy said

"Six Thousand Years ago a morphological being named Ivan Ooze ruled the universe with a vain of unparalleled terror he was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons the Ectomorphicon Titans twin machines capable of destroying an entire universe." Austin said

"What happened to him?" Scott asked

"A group of young warriors like ourselves lured him into a Hyper Lock Chamber and buried him deep underground. But I was too late the chamber was uncovered and Zrake released Ivan. I was just fighting his Ooze Ogres but not even Beast Out helped." Austin said

"Now what are we going to do?" Scott asked

"No idea. But all I know is that he's going to find those titan things and build them again since they were buried near the chamber." Austin said

"Damn." Jason said

"I really don't know what we're going to do." Austin said

"There is one way." Logan said as he appeared

"How?" Scott asked

"Savior Mode." Logan said

"Savior Mode?" Austin, Billy and Scott asked

"Yes it's a special mode that means you can combine with small versions of your Zords but it only works for rangers of one animal spirit meaning you three are perfect candidates." Logan said

"But how do we get these modes?" Scott asked

"One of you three will have to go to Pheados and collect the power from there." Logan said

"Only one?" Scott asked

"I'm afraid so." Logan said

"I'll go I know Pheados better than anyone." Austin said

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on Ivan." Scott said

"Good if those Ectomorphicons appear I want you two to get the zords and lure the two out of the city." Austin said

"Will do." Scott and Billy said

"What about the other Rangers?" Kimberly asked

"We can't risk that Zrake will attack so they'll protect Crystal Beach while we handle things here in Angel Grove." Billy said

"Good point." Jason said

"Hang on a sec basically what is Savior Mode?" Austin asked

"It's like Beast Unison but a little bit more powerful then again with you and Anthony both sporting battle armors you two are the most powerful Rangers in the team." Logan said

"Would you stop rubbing that in?" Billy asked

"Sorry." Logan said

"He's just grateful he's a spirit otherwise I'd punch him." Austin said with a growl

Logan disappeared. Austin sighed and stood up.

"You sure about this?" Jason asked

"I need to do this. I'm the only one here who knows the danger Pheados possess." Austin said

"Good luck bro." Jason said

Austin nodded and teleported away. Scott then looked on.

"We better figure out where Ivan will build those things." Scott said

"Good idea." Billy said

"Later right now we all need sleep." Kimberly said

"We'll go to the motel I booked us into." Billy said

"Good idea." Scott said

"Later." Jason said

Scott and Billy left while Kimberly and Jason back went to bed. Meanwhile in Zrake's Space Castle Zrake watched as Austin teleported by.

"He couldn't be after the Savior Power could he?" Zrake asked

"Maybe. But My Tengu Warriors shall stop him." Ivan said

"What are you talking about I told you to destroy the Black Wolf Ranger." Zrake said

"I know. But I have other plans in mind." Ivan said

"Like what?" Zrake asked

"Like rebuilding my Ectomorphicons and destroying the world." Ivan said

"Fine but make sure you destroy the Black Wolf Ranger I don't want him to interrupt my plans." Zrake said

"Fine." Ivan said

Ivan then spit out a purple gob of Ooze that transformed into a flock of Tengus.

"Nice distance." Zrake said

"Thanks." Ivan said

"Would you shut them up?" Zrake asked

"Shut up and go to Pheados and destroy the Black Wolf Ranger." Ivan said

The Tengus flew off towards Pheados. Meanwhile on Pheados Austin teleported down and walked off.

"The only thing I hate about Pheados is all these skeletons they give me the creeps." Austin said

"Not as bad as the one that came alive." Logan said

"Don't remind me that was not fun." Austin said

Logan laughed as Austin kept walking. Meanwhile back on Earth in a toxic waste centre Ivan was weaving the plan. Ivan then started the Machines and laughed. Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin was walking along when the Tengus showed up.

"Oh great not what I needed." Austin said

"Better go Ninjetti and fast." Logan said

"Ninjetti Black Wolf." Austin said

Austin then morphed into his Ninja form and started fighting the Tengus. Just then he started glowing and became stronger. Austin started fighting the Tengus then Dulcea showed up and split her staff in two and sent the Tengus flying away by twirling her two staff pieces creating a whistling sound.

"Thanks." Austin said as he pulled down his face mask and hood.

"No problem young wolf I see you're here for the Savior Modes for you the Silver Cougar and reformed Phoenix Ranger." Dulcea said

"Yes." Austin said

"Why would you need that power?" Dulcea asked

"Zrake unleashed Ivan Ooze." Austin said

"Idiot." Dulcea said

"My thoughts exactly but we can't worry about stupidity now we have to go." Austin said

Dulcea nodded and they both walked off. Meanwhile back on earth in Angel Grove Billy and Scott were watching as Ivan Ooze was giving out Ooze to kids.

"What is he planning?" Scott asked

"No idea but we better get Justin on the case." Billy said

"Good idea." Scott said

The two ran off. Meanwhile back on Pheados Dulcea and Austin were still walking on.

"Dulcea what do you know about this Savior Mode?" Austin asked

"It's a powerful mode. Only the elite warrior have been able to master it what happened with those Tengus when you started to glow is a small sample of their power so the Savior Mode has already accepted you now you just need to collect it." Dulcea said

Austin nodded and the two kept walking. Later the two made it to the Ninjetti Temple.

"Lovely." Austin said

"Careful Austin this is nothing like you've ever faced before." Dulcea said

"I know I was just thinking about what could actually happen." Austin said

"We don't have time to think of that. I just hope that the Silver Cougar and Quantum Phoenix can hold off Ivan before you get back." Dulcea said

"I hope so." Austin said

Austin walked up to the edge.

"So where do I have to go?" Austin asked

"Towards the Monolith. Do you see the black energy road?" Dulcea asked

"Yeah." Austin said

"You have to follow that and fight four rangers of the past. In Ninja form, Ranger form, Beast out Form and Battle Armor form." Dulcea said

"You're kidding?" Austin asked

"Nope." Dulcea said

"Bugger." Austin said

Dulcea laughed as Austin looked at the view. Meanwhile back on earth Billy and Scott met up with Justin.

"Hey Justin." Billy said

"Hey Billy what's up?" Justin asked

"We need your help. We need you to keep an eye on Ivan Ooze he's giving kids purple ooze." Billy said

"Not good." Justin said

"We'll worry about the Ectomorphicons." Scott said

"Ok. I'll let you know what's going on and help out if something happens." Justin said

Billy and Scott nodded then the three Rangers went their separate ways. A bit later back at the Construction Site Justin was watching as the missing Adults were all digging up pieces of Ivan's Ectomorphicons.

"Not good." Justin said

Just then Justin heard something and looked up to see Ivan's Tengu Warriors

"This is bad." Justin said

Just then Ivan Ooze noticed the Tengu Warriors

"Ah my Tengu." Ivan said

Just then the Tengu Warriors landed.

"Stop your screeching how did you fair?" Ooze asked

"We could have done better but he started glowing." One of the Tengus said

"What?" Ooze asked

"He started glowing and he was seriously strong." Another Tengu said

"How is this possible?" Ooze asked

"We don't know then a woman showed up with two sticks that when she twirled them they started making a whistling sound." The first tengu said

"Dulcea so the Black Wolf Ranger knows her." Ivan said

"Want us to take another whack at it?" The first tengu asked

"How about taking another quack at it?" Ivan asked

Ivan then zapped and destroyed his Tengu Warriors.

"I have no more time to waste my Ecto-Morphincon Machines must be unearthed by sundown." Ivan said

Late that Night on Pheados Austin was looking over the cliff towards the forest.

"It's going to be ok Austin." Dulcea said

"I hope so." Austin said

"Don't worry I have faith that you'll be able to get the Savior Mode." Dulcea said

"Thanks." Austin said

Dulcea smiled and turned into a snow owl and flew off. Austin looked on with determination. Meanwhile back on Earth at the Construction site.

"Yes the exoskeleton on the Barbaric Horniator the dreaded Scorpitron should be close by. Once my little machines are up and running spreading ooze throughout the world I start with Angel Grove and then the Universe." Ivan said

"This is not good." Justin said

Justin kept watching over the parents of Angel Grove hoping that Austin made it back in time with the Savior Mode.

End of Black Wolf Savior Mode Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	62. Black Wolf Savior Mode Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Black Wolf Savior Mode Part2**

Back on Pheados Austin was looking out over the cliff when he heard something and dodged a stream of water. Austin looked and saw Tori as the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger standing there.

"Oh great." Austin said

"Your tests begin now Black Ranger." Tori said

"Now I know I'm going to get my butt kicked." Austin said

"What makes you say that?" Tori asked

"I've seen what you do to Dustin, Shane, Cam, Blake and even your husband Hunter when they've pissed you off." Austin said

"Smart man!" Tori said

"No I just learned not to piss you off." Austin said

"Get ready Black Ranger it's time to rumble." Tori said

"Fine! Ninjetti! Black Wolf!" Austin called out

Austin's hood and face mask appeared and then he started fighting Tori. Tori then fired a stream of water at Austin but Austin jumped up and then went into a corkscrew kick and sent Tori into the wall face.

"Well done Austin." Tori said

"What?" Austin asked

"You past the first test you understand your Ninja Powers three more tests await before the final test to see if you can truly harness the power of Savior Mode." Tori said

"Ok." Austin said

Tori then clicked her fingers and Austin instantly morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger.

"Clever!" Austin said

"I thought so. Good luck." Tori said as she disappeared

Austin then looked and noticed that the sun had risen.

"Ok!" Austin said

Austin then walked off. A bit later in the forest Austin was walking along when three orbs appeared out of nowhere Austin quickly pulled out his Wolf Sword and spun it like a shield and deflected all three orbs. Austin then looked and noticed they were the animal crystals from Wild Force.

"The Wolf, the Alligator and the Hammerhead Shark just great I'm going against Merrick." Austin said

Just then Merrick as the Lunar Wolf Ranger showed up and the three orbs shot up and went back to Merrick.

"Oh great." Austin said

"Having fun?" Merrick asked

"Not really." Austin said

"Then it's time for us to fight." Merrick said

Austin sighed and the two Rangers started fighting. Austin then managed to get Merrick away from him and shot an energy disk at Merrick sending him flying into a tree.

"Well done Austin you understand the Power of your Ranger form." Merrick said

"Now what?" Austin asked

"You have two more tests to go before your final test." Merrick said

Merrick then clicked his fingers and Austin morphed into the Black Werewolf Ranger.

"Lovely!" Austin said

"Why do you say that?" Merrick asked

"Because only three teams I know of have two ranger forms." Austin said

"True. Well good luck Austin." Merrick said

Merrick disappeared and Austin walked on.

"Why did I go against him?" Austin asked

"Maybe because he has control of the wolf like you do." Logan said

"Maybe!" Austin said

Meanwhile back on Earth in Jason and Kimberly's place Jason was worried about his brother.

"Jason calm down." Kimberly said

"Sorry I'm just worried about Austin." Jason said

"He'll be fine." Kimberly said

"I know that it's just I only just found him and now I don't want to lose him again." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

"I just hope that Billy and Scott can handle what Ivan is up to." Jason said

"They can." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back on Pheados in the graveyard Austin was walking along when a bolt of Lightning headed straight for him. Austin slammed his right arm into the ground and the bolt of lightning hit him but discharged into the ground. Austin then stood up and saw Chip as the Yellow Mystic Legend Warrior.

"Oh great." Austin said

"Hello again Austin." Chip said

"Great I went against Nature Boy now I'm going against the Knight of Lightning." Austin said

"Thanks." Chip said

"Can we get on with this?" Austin asked

"Sure." Chip said

The two started fighting. Chip then fired a lightning energy arrow at Austin but Austin deflected it. Then turned into a Black Energy Wolf and charged at Chip and then struck Chip sending him flying into some bones. Chip then stood up.

"Looks like the Knight of Lightning as just been beaten." Chip said

"True." Austin said

Chip then clicked his fingers and transformed into the Black Knight Wolf Ranger

"Looks like I'm not the only knight." Chip said

"Yeah but I get cool armor." Austin said

"True." Chip said

"So one more test before the test to see if I can harness the power of the Savior Mode?" Austin asked

"Yep." Chip said

"Ok." Austin said

Chip then disappeared and Austin walked off. Meanwhile back on earth at the waste plant the adults of Angel Grove were building the Ecto-Morphicons.

"This is not good." Justin said

"What isn't?" Scott asked as he showed up

"That." Justin said

"What are they?" Scott asked

"They must be the Ecto-Morphicons." Justin said

"Shit." Scott said

"Parents of Angel Grove you have completed my Ecto-Morphicons but frankly I'm sick of your faces and your dull personalities. So I want you to go back to the Construction site and leap to your doom." Ivan said

"No." Justin said

"You try and get the kids at the Youth Centre to help you save the parents while I get Billy." Scott said

"On it!" Justin said

Justin and Scott ran off while the Parents walked off. While Ivan activated his Ecto-Morphicons! Meanwhile back on Pheados Austin walked up to the Monolith only to see Andros standing there as the Red Battlizer Armored Ranger.

"Oh great." Austin said

"Ready to go Black Ranger?" Andros asked

"Ready when you are." Austin said

"Then let's get to it." Andros said

The two started fighting each other. Andros then tired Missiles at Austin but Austin destroyed them and then fired a blue energy blade wave at Andros knocking him out of the sky then Andros stood up and went to punch Austin but Austin blocked with the sword and sent Andros back to the ground with his foot. Andros then stood up.

"Well done you past all four tests." Andros said

"Thank goodness." Austin said

"But one more test waits." Andros said

"Oh great." Austin said

"Good luck Austin." Andros said

Andros then clicked his fingers and Austin fully powered down. Andros then disappeared.

"Great now what?" Austin asked

Austin felt something grab his feet and throw him. Austin flipped and landed on his feet just as four warriors appeared out of the ground.

"I'm in trouble now." Austin said

"Austin, look up." Logan said

Austin looked up and noticed a black orb with a gold wolf insignia on it.

"Ok." Austin said

"That must be the Savior Mode." Logan said

Austin growled and charged at the Earthbound Warriors and jumped off one and kicked another into the water then jumped up and grabbed the orb. Austin then noticed one of the warriors now had wings and it sent Austin into the ground where Austin flipped and landed on his feet and stopped at the tree. Austin then noticed one warrior was in flames the warrior he kicked into the water now looked like water the warrior that kicked him still had wings and the final warrior looked normal.

"Oh great." Austin said

"This is not good." Logan said

"Thank you captain obvious." Austin said

"We have no idea how to unlock Savior Mode." Logan said

"I'm going out on a hunch here." Austin said

"Huh?" Logan asked

"Black Wolf Savior Power!" Austin called out

Just then the orb shone brightly. In the Light Austin noticed a Black Wolf running towards him. Then it jumped and separated and then Austin morphed into the Black Werewolf Ranger. But then the metal on his right arm disappeared and on both his arms appeared the wolf's front legs and paws were Austin's clawed hands. The head of the Wolf appeared like gauntlets. The chest and back of the wolf turned into armor on his chest and back then four black wings appeared on his back. The wolf's hind legs attached to Austin's legs and his boots now gained boosters. Just then the Wolf's tail grew and separated and turned into the Wolf Blades and Austin caught them both. The light died down and Austin stood there as the Black Wolf Savior Ranger.

"This is amazing." Austin said

"Let's see what it can do." Logan said

Austin nodded and charged at the four Warriors. Austin then jumped up and flew towards the Wind Warrior and then slammed his foot into the Wind Warrior and sent him to the ground which caused him to blow up.

"Oh gruesome." Austin said

"One down three to go." Logan said

Austin nodded and charged at the water warrior and spun around it really fast causing the Water warrior to disappear. Austin then landed on the ground.

"Guess he was just water." Austin said

"Guess so." Logan said

Austin then dodged the Earth Warrior's attack and then kicked him into the Fire Warrior. The Earth Warrior then caught Fire and turned to ash.

"Ouch." Austin said

"Burned." Logan said

Austin then sent out an energy wave with his sword and sent the Fire Warrior into the water which he turned to smoke. Just then the door to the Monolith opened and out walked the robed man.

"Hello again." Austin said

"Hello Black Ranger I see you have harnessed the power of the Savior Mode. I will give you the Phoenix and Cougar Savior Modes to give to the two Rangers." The black robed man said

Austin opened his hands and inside appeared both the Silver Cougar Savior Mode and the Golden Phoenix Savior Mode.

"Good luck Black Ranger." The robed man said

"Thanks." Austin said

Austin then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the City Ivan's Ecto-Morphicons were attacking the city.

"We are being attacked it has been years since Angel Grove was under attack from something of this magnitude." The Reporter said

Just then the Silver Cougar Warrior Mode and the Golden Phoenix Warrior Mode appeared.

"I don't believe it two of the Beast Unleashed Rangers from Crystal Beach are here to defend the City." The Reporter said

Inside the Golden Phoenix Scott was now morphed as the Quantum Phoenix Ranger Gold Mode. The Quantum Phoenix looked like Scott's old Ranger form but when in Gold Mode the Black turns Gold.

"Hey you two time for you to leave this city." Scott said

"Come with us if you want a challenge." Billy said

The two Rangers got there Zords to leave and the Ecto-Morphicons chased after them. Ivan went after them while the Reporter and her crew chased after them as well. Later that night in the Mountains Billy in his Silver Cougar Zord Warrior Mode was fighting Horniator while Scott in his Golden Phoenix Zord was fighting Scorpitron.

"Yes that's it my pets destroy them." Ivan said

Just then both Billy and Scott were hit hard sending them out of there Zords.

"Yes now destroy them." Ivan said

Just then a Black Beam of Light appeared and sent both Ecto-Morphicons flying to the ground. The beam of light disappeared and revealed Austin as the Black Wolf Savior Ranger.

"No way that's Savior Mode?" Scott asked

"That must be it." Billy said

"Awesome." Scott said

"Catch." Austin said

Austin then threw a silver sphere at Billy and a Golden Sphere at Scott. Just then both orbs shone brightly. In the Light Billy noticed a Silver Cougar running towards him. Then it jumped and separated and then on both his arms appeared the Cougar's front legs and paws were now Billy's clawed hands. The head of the Cougar appeared like gauntlets. The chest and back of the Cougar turned into armor on his chest and back then four Silver wings appeared on his back. The Cougar's hind legs attached to Billy's legs and his boots now gained boosters. Just then the Cougar's tail grew and separated and turned into the Twin Cougar Swords and Billy caught them both. The light died down and Billy stood there as the Silver Cougar Savior Ranger.

In the Light Scott noticed a Golden Phoenix flying towards him. Then it jumped and separated and then on both his arms appeared metal armor and Scott now had clawed hands. The head of the Phoenix appeared like gauntlets. The chest and back of the Phoenix turned into armor on his chest and back the two wings split into four wings and appeared on his back. The Phoenix's legs attached to Scott's legs and his boots now gained boosters. Just then the Phoenix staff appeared and Scott caught it. The light died down and Scott stood there as the Golden Phoenix Savior Ranger.

"This is amazing." Billy said

"Well ready to take down Ivan and his pets?" Austin asked

"Yeah I want the Scorpion." Scott said

"I'll take the Ant." Billy said

"That leaves me with Purple Booger." Austin said

The three Rangers charged at their respective targets. Meanwhile in another part of the city the adults under Ivan's control were walking along. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Justin ran in.

"Damn." Justin said

"Yo Justin what's happening?" Skull asked

"I need everyone's help." Justin said

"Why?" Bulk asked

"Their Parents are about to jump off a cliff." Justin said

"Hey everyone!" Skull yelled

"What?" A Kid asked

"Your parents are about to die come on." Justin said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Austin slammed Ivan into the Cliff face while Billy sent Horniator flying while Scott sliced off Scorpitron's tail.

"You Rangers won't defeat me even in your Savior Modes." Ivan said

"That's where you're wrong Ivan." Austin said

"Ha you rangers are pathetic." Ivan said

Austin threw Ivan and sent out an energy disk from his blades that hit Ivan and sent him to the ground. Meanwhile back in the city Justin, Bulk, Skull and a bunch of kids got on the Monorail. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Scott turned into a Fire Phoenix and slammed into Scorpitron and came out the other side. Scorpitron then blew up. Billy then turned into an Ice Cougar and slammed into Horniator and came out the other side. Horniator turned to Ice. Billy then slid one sword across the other and Horniator shattered into little pieces. Scott then flew up to Billy.

"Great job man." Scott said

"Yeah. Now it's Ivan's turn to be destroyed." Billy said

"I agree." Scott said

Austin slammed his foot into Ivan's Gut and sent Ivan lying into another cliff face. Austin then spun around and sent out a black energy blade that hit Ivan.

"You're different from other good guys you keep attacking." Ivan said

"Yeah well I learned to never let my guard down." Austin said

"Too true ranger." Ivan said

Ivan then made wings appear and charged at Austin. Austin disappeared and reappeared behind Ivan.

"Whoa I didn't know I could do that." Austin said

"Hey Austin can you handle this Justin told us they might need help with the Parents of Angel Grove leaping to their dooms." Scott said

"Yeah I can." Austin said

Scott and Billy flew off at high speeds. Austin then looked at Ivan.

"Well ooze boy ready to go?" Austin asked

"You'll pay for insulting me." Ivan said

Austin just smirked under his helmet. Austin charged at Ivan and sent Ivan into a cliff face. Meanwhile at the Construction site Justin, Bulk, Skull and the rest of the teens at the Youth Centre appeared just as the Parents of Angel Grove showed up. Just then Billy and Scott showed up in their Savior Ranger forms.

"Whoa." Bulk said

"Yes they got it." Justin thought

"Justin." Scott said

"Yeah." Justin said

"You and the two adults near you go down to the water tanker and cherry picker and get ready to get the parents wet." Scott said

"Got it." Justin said

Justin, Bulk and Skull ran off. Billy then shot two Ice energy waves that created a giant wall of Ice.

"Great job." Scott said

"Quick you kids get into position that Ice won't stop the parents for long." Billy said

The kids nodded and got ready to block the Adults from jumping off a cliff. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Austin landed on the ground while Ivan landed on the ground and was breathing hard.

"No one has ever given me this great a battle in over six thousand years." Ivan said

"I try." Austin said

"I can see why Zrake wants you destroyed." Ivan said

"If he wants me destroyed he can do it himself." Austin said

"I'm thinking the same thing." Ivan said

Austin then started to glow Black.

"What the hell?" Ivan asked

"You'll find out." Austin said evilly

Meanwhile back at the Construction site the parents got through the ice and the kids started trying to prevent the Adults from getting through. Justin then appeared in the Cherry Picker and then Skull and Bulk turned on the water and Justin used the water pressure to push the Parents back. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Austin then turned into a giant Energy Wolf.

"No." Ivan said

"This ends now Ivan." Austin said

Austin then charged at Ivan. He then struck Ivan and reappeared behind Ivan. Ivan then fell down and blew up Austin then teleported away. Meanwhile back at the Construction Site the Adults all stopped walking.

"Yes." Justin said

"Great job." Billy said

"Thanks to you guys." Justin said

Billy and Scott teleported away. Back in the Mountains at the Command Centre Ruins Billy and Scott teleported down next to Austin then all three powered down.

"We did it." Billy said

"Thanks Austin." Scott said

"No problem." Austin said

"Now we have Savior Mode we can finally get ready for the final battle against Zrake and end this once and for all." Billy said

"I'll say." Scott said

"Well we better get back." Billy said

"Good idea. Jason's probably worried out of his mind." Austin said

The three Rangers teleported away. Later back in Jason and Kimberly's place Austin walked in.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Austin said

"That's good." Kimberly said

"Now just one more fight." Austin said

"The final battle." Jason said

"Yep." Austin said

"Well with Beast Unison and Savior Mode that shouldn't be a problem." Kimberly said

"Got that right." Austin said

"Come on we better get some sleep." Jason said

Austin and Kimberly nodded and all three went to bed. The next night Austin, Scott, Billy, Kimberly, Jason and Justin were all having dinner at a restaurant when the TV came on.

"After yesterdays attacks the People of Angel Grove would like to thank The Golden Phoenix Ranger, Silver Cougar Ranger and Black Wolf Ranger from Crystal Beach for saving us from the monster attacks." The Reporter said

"Looks like you three are heroes." Jason said

Austin and Billy just shrugged while Scott just kept eating. Jason and Kimberly laughed while Justin just shook his head. Just then they heard fireworks. The group looked and then stood up and walked over to the railing and saw the fireworks and then a sign that lit up. That said thank you Power Rangers.

"That is awesome." Scott said

"I'll say." Jason said

"We all did our part." Austin said

"True." Kimberly said

"So now what?" Justin asked

"Get ready for Zrake's final attack probably." Austin said

The others nodded and continued to watch the fireworks. Meanwhile back in Zrake's Castle.

"Even Ivan Ooze couldn't stop the Black Wolf Ranger. Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch. It may cost me my Castle but it'll be worth it to fully destroy the Power Rangers." Zrake said

End of Black Wolf Savior Mode Part2

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	63. Final Showdown Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Final Showdown Part1**

It had been three weeks since Austin, Scott and Billy had defeated Ivan Ooze and his Ecto-Morphicons. Zrake had not made a move in three weeks and it worried the Rangers. Especially Austin and Billy since they knew it was the calm before the storm. Anyway Billy and Austin were in the Power Chamber.

"I don't like this it's been way to quiet." Billy said

"Same here it's nearly time for the prom and the other Rangers are getting ready for it." Austin said

"I can't believe it's been a year." Billy said

"I know what you mean." Austin said

"So any idea what you'll be doing after this?" Billy asked

"I'm not thinking about that I'd rather get this fight over with first." Austin said

"Good idea." Billy said

Austin looked at the viewing screen and sighed.

"What's up?" Billy asked

"It's the calm before the storm. Something big is coming but I don't know what." Austin said

"You can't predict everything." Billy said

"I know." Austin said

Austin then left and Billy looked on he knew Austin was worried but it was something else that was worrying Austin and it wasn't Zrake's lack of attacks. Meanwhile in the Youth Centre Anthony and Scott were sparring while Ryan and Arian were watching. Amy and Tiffany were talking to Alyssa about her wedding plans. Anthony and Scott stopped sparring.

"You ok?" Scott asked

"Just worried." Anthony said

"About what?" Ryan asked

"The lack of attacks. It seems Zrake is trying to let us drop our guard." Anthony said

"I know what you mean." Ryan said

"But why?" Arian asked

"No idea." Anthony said

"Your right about that we can't let our guard down for a second if we do Zrake will finish us." Scott said

"True." Ryan said as he looked around the Youth Centre

Meanwhile in Zrake's Space Castle Zrake looked down on Earth.

"Those Rangers are going to pay and I know how to do it. It may cost me my castle but it will be worth it." Zrake said

Zrake then activated his Castle and it headed to Earth. Meanwhile in the City Austin was driving along on his Motorbike just then he parked his Motorbike and hopped off and then took off his helmet.

"Mommy look it's the man who helped the Lightspeed Rangers and Silver Guardians." A little boy said

"Yes it is." The boy's mother said

Austin couldn't believe it after helping out in Silver Hills and Mariner Bay people in Crystal Beach started treating him like a human being and not a freak. Austin looked up into the sky he then narrowed his eyes.

"He's coming." Austin thought

"Yes he is." Logan said

Just then a black beam of light appeared and next to Austin appeared a grey version of his Ranger form.

"What the hell?" Austin asked

"Time for you to die." The Evil Wolf Ranger said

Austin dodged the attack and grabbed one of his blades on his Motorbike and then the other one and the two started fighting each other. Meanwhile outside Billy's place Billy was doing some Kata when he felt a surge of energy and looked up into the sky.

"Zrake." Billy thought

Just then a Silver Beam of light appeared and next to Billy appeared a Black version of his Ranger form.

"Didn't we already do the evil Ranger bit?" Billy asked

"Why ruin something that nearly destroys Rangers anyway?" The Evil Cougar Ranger asked

Billy dodged the attack and started fighting his evil counterpart. Meanwhile in the park Scott and Anthony were walking along.

"So do you have a date for the Prom?" Anthony asked

"Not yet." Scott said

"Why not ask Amy?" Anthony asked

"Why?" Scott asked

"Why not I don't think she has a date either." Anthony said

"I might do that can't hurt to try." Scott said

"True." Anthony said

Just then they both felt a surge of energy run through both of them. They both looked up.

"Zrake!" Scott growled

"He's coming." Anthony growled

Just then three red beams of light appeared and next to Anthony appeared a Black Version of both his Ranger forms and next to Scott appeared a black version of his ranger form.

"Oh fuck." Scott said

"Not good." Anthony said

"Got that right ranger." The Evil Falcon Ranger said

"We're going to destroy you." The Evil Bear Ranger said

"And have fun doing it to." The Evil Phoenix Ranger said

"Three against two." Anthony said

"Sounds like fun." Scott said

"Ready to rumble?" Anthony asked

"You bet." Scott said

Scott and Anthony started fighting there Evil Ranger counterparts. Meanwhile at the school on the oval Ryan and Arian were walking along.

"Dude thanks for getting your mom to allow my band to play at the prom." Ryan said

"No problem I'm glad to do it." Arian said

"Man I hate waiting for Zrake to attack." Ryan said

"You said it. He's seriously getting on my nerves." Arian said

Just then both Rangers felt a surge of energy go through both of them. They then both looked up.

"He's coming." Ryan said

"And he'll be destroyed." Arian said

Just then two Blue Beams and two Green Beams of light appeared and next to Ryan appeared Black Versions of both his Ranger forms and next to Arian appeared Black Versions of both his Ranger forms.

"Oh Zrake has gone too far this time." Ryan said

"You said it." Arian said

"You'll be defeated." The Evil Stingray Ranger said

"And Zrake will rule this planet." The Evil Frog Ranger said

"Not while we're here." Arian said

"You won't be for long Rangers." The Evil Lion Ranger said

"Oh trust me we will." Ryan said

"Yeah right." The Evil Jaguar Ranger said

"Ready to rumble?" Ryan asked

"Always." Arian said

The two started fighting their evil counterparts. Meanwhile at the beach Amy and Tiffany were walking along.

"Man this has been one weird year." Amy said

"I'll say. But I wouldn't change it." Tiffany said

"True I got my parents to finally stop working all the time and start getting to know me." Amy said

"Yeah it's been fun." Tiffany said

Just then both girls felt a surge of energy go through them. The two then looked up.

"What the heck?" Amy asked

"Zrake." Tiffany answered

"Damn him." Amy said

Just then two yellow beams and two pink beams appeared and then next to Amy appeared black versions of both her Ranger forms and next to Tiffany appeared black versions of both her Ranger forms.

"Oh great." Tiffany said

"He'll pay for this." Amy growled

"I doubt that ranger." The Evil Hyena Ranger said

"Cause you'll be destroyed." The Evil Panther Ranger said

"I highly doubt that." Tiffany said

"Please you can't defeat us." The Evil Tiger Ranger said

"Oh trust us we can." Amy said

"Then prove it." The Evil Cheetah Ranger said

"Gladly." Amy and Tiffany said

The two girls started fighting their evil Ranger counterparts. Meanwhile in Angel Grove in Jason and Kimberly's house the two Rangers were watching the news.

"This just in the city has been attacked by an evil version of one of the towns heroes the Black Wolf Ranger right now Austin Blaze the hero who saved Silver Hills from a Ox Warrior and saved Mariner Bay from a Bounty Hunter and old Demons is now fighting the Evil Wolf." The Reporter said

"Austin." Jason said worried about his brother

"He'll be ok Jason." Kimberly said

"I hope so." Jason said

"Hey he made it this far and I'm sure he'll defeat this." Kimberly said

"I can't help but be worried I just found my baby brother is alive and I don't want to lose him again." Jason said

Kimberly nodded. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the City Austin dodged the Evil Wolf Ranger's attacks and then put both blades in his right hand like a blaster and then charged at the Evil Wolf Ranger and skidded landing on his back between the Evil Wolf Ranger's legs.

"Ha you lose." The Evil Wolf Ranger said

"Wrong." Austin said

The Evil Wolf Ranger looked down and saw that Austin had his blade blaster pointed at the Evil Wolf Ranger's chest.

"Later!" Austin said

Austin then blasted the Evil Wolf Ranger in the chest destroying the Evil Wolf Ranger's power coin and sent him flying. The Evil Wolf Ranger then went down and blew up as Austin stood up and put one of his blades back in his left hand. Just then Austin heard clapping and turned around and looked on shocked.

"It can't be." Austin said

"Oh it can." The being said

"Zero!" Austin growled

Zero laughed and walked up but stood far enough away from Austin.

"What not happy to see me again old friend?" Zero asked

"Not really and we were never friends." Austin said

Zero laughed while Austin looked on and growled. Meanwhile back in front of Billy's place Billy was dodging the Evil Cougar Ranger's attacks then Billy kicked one of the Evil Cougar Ranger's hands causing the Evil Ranger to let go of one of his Swords. Billy then kicked the Evil Cougar Ranger away and then caught the Sword and threw it at The Evil Cougar Ranger hitting the Ranger in the chest and causing him to fall and blow up.

"Man that was tough." Billy said

"It's only going to get tougher Ranger." A familiar voice said

Billy turned around and saw Goldar standing there.

"But how?" Billy asked

"Emperor Zrake gave me a chance to come back." Goldar said

Billy growled while Goldar laughed. Meanwhile back in the Park Anthony and Scott were still fighting their evil Ranger counterparts. Just then both the Evil Falcon Ranger and the Evil Bear Ranger both charged at Anthony. Anthony then back flipped out the way caught both his evil Ranger counterparts to slash each other's power coins.

"You bastard." The Evil Bear Ranger said

"Emperor Zrake will win." The Evil Falcon Ranger said

The two evil rangers fell down and blew up. Anthony then looked over at Scott who was still fighting the Evil Phoenix Ranger. Anthony then ran up and then jump and flipped over the Evil Phoenix Ranger and grabbed him.

"Let go of me." The Evil Phoenix Ranger said

"Now Scott." Anthony said

Scott nodded and then charged and slammed his fist into the Evil Ranger's power coin and destroyed it. Anthony then picked the Evil Phoenix Ranger up and then let go and kicked the Ranger away as it blew up.

"You ok?" Scott asked

"Yeah but at least Zrake didn't make those Rangers smart." Anthony said

"True." Scott said

"Well you two are done for." A voice said

"And we're going to make sure of it." Another voice said

Anthony and Scott turned around and then saw Scorpio before he was destroyed by Anthony and Tornado the Monkey Warrior.

"Oh this is just bloody great." Scott said

"Not the time to go mental." Anthony said

"True." Scott said

"I have a score to settle with you Red Falcon Ranger." Tornado said

"Bring it on Monkey boy." Anthony said

"And I believe you wanted Revenge for what I did to your father." Scorpio said

"Trust me I'll get it but I'm not fuelled by Revenge I'm fuelled by my friends beliefs in me." Scott said

"We'll see." Scorpio said

Meanwhile back at the school Ryan and Arian were still fighting there evil Ranger Counterparts. Ryan kicked the Evil Stingray Ranger down and then noticed that the Evil Lion Ranger was getting ready to fire an arrow. Ryan ran up and jumped then flipped over the Evil Lion Ranger and then the Evil Ranger fired his Arrow but Ryan dodged it.

"Arian move." Ryan said

Arian turned and noticed the Arrow and rolled out of the way only for the Evil Frog Ranger to get hit in the Power Coin and blow up.

"One down three to go." Ryan said

Arian then charged at the Evil Jaguar Ranger and kicked the axe out of the Ranger's hand and slammed his foot into the Evil Ranger's Power Coin sending him flying. Then Arian rolled out of the way of the Axe and kicked it hard sending it towards the Evil Lion Ranger fast that it hit the Evil Lion Ranger's Power Coin then both the Evil Lion and Evil Jaguar Rangers blew up.

"Make that three down one to go." Arian said

The Evil Stingray Ranger looked at Arian he never noticed that Ryan had appeared behind him. Ryan then tapped him on the shoulder. The Evil Stingray Ranger turned around only for Ryan to punch his Power Coin hard causing it to shatter and the Evil Stingray Ranger fell down and blew up.

"That was not fun." Arian said

"True me Rangers the fun is about to begin." A voice said

"Cause you Rangers are going down." Another Voice said

Ryan and Arian turned and then saw Storm the Horse Warrior and Tsunami the Rabbit Warrior.

"Oh fuck." Ryan said

"My thoughts exactly." Arian said

"You Rangers won't defeat us twice." Storm said

"We'll see." Arian said

"Come and get us Rangers." Tsunami said

"This is not good." Ryan said

"What gave you that idea?" Arian asked

"Them." Ryan said pointing to the two evil warriors

Meanwhile back at the Beach Amy and Tiffany both were fighting their Evil Ranger Counterparts. The Evil Tiger Ranger attacked Amy. But Amy grabbed the Evil Tiger Ranger's arm and threw it at the Evil Cheetah Ranger.

"Thanks." Tiffany said

"Look out!" Amy yelled noticing the Evil Hyena Ranger

Tiffany looked and then ducked the evil Hyena's attack and slammed her foot into the Evil Hyena's Chest that caused it to fly backwards and blow up.

"Great job." Amy said

"Behind you!" Tiffany yelled

Amy quickly turned and moved out of the way of the Evil Panther Ranger's attack then slammed her knee into the Evil Panther Ranger's gut and then slammed her foot into the Power Coin on its chest sending it flying into the air and blowing up. The two girls then went back to back as the other two Evil Rangers circled around them.

"Up and over?" Amy asked

"Let's do it." Tiffany said

The Evil Rangers then charged but both Tiffany and Amy charged and then jump and flipped over the two Evil Rangers and kicked them in the back causing the Two Evil Rangers to slam into each other and smash their Power Coins causing both Evil Rangers to blow up.

"Yeah we did it." Tiffany said

"You may have won that battle but you won't defeat us." A voice said

"Cause now you'll have to fight us." Another Voice said

The two female Rangers looked and were shocked to see Castrill before Tiffany destroyed her and Scorpina.

"Not good." Tiffany said

"I second that." Amy said

"Your right it's not good for you." Castrill said

"You Rangers are going down in the name of Emperor Zrake." Scorpina said

The two female Rangers looked on. Meanwhile back in the City Austin looked on as people were running away from Zero.

"Come on let's fight." Zero said

"You want a fight Zero you got one." Austin said

"That's it Ranger. But first I better tell you that it was my brother who killed your family." Zero said

"I already knew." Austin said

"Figures." Zero said

"Let's get this over with." Austin said as he made his hands glow Black

"Fine by me." Zero said

"Black Wolf Savior Mode!" Austin called out

Austin then morphed into the Black Wolf Savior Ranger.

"Ready when you are Zero." Austin said

Zero looked on wondering when Austin gained the new form. Meanwhile back in front of Billy's place Billy was looked at Goldar.

"Well Silver Ranger, are we going to fight?" Goldar asked

"You know I'll be glad to end you once and for all." Billy said

"Like to see you try Silver Ranger." Goldar said

"Oh I'll do more then try I'll destroy you." Billy said

"Then bring it." Goldar said

"With pleasure." Billy said coldly as he made his morpher appear

"What?" Goldar asked

"Silver Cougar Savior Mode!" Billy called out

Billy then morphed into the Silver Cougar Savior Ranger.

"Ready when you are Goldar." Billy said

Goldar took a step back wondering when Billy had gained the Savior Powers. Meanwhile back in the park Anthony and Scott looked on.

"Well come on Rangers you will be defeated one way or another." Tornado said

"Actually you'll be ones who'll be defeated." Scott said

"Why's that?" Scorpio asked

"Cause we won't lose to you." Anthony said

"You don't have a choice." Tornado said

"Oh we do." Anthony said as he made his morpher appear

"And you're not going to like our answer." Scott said as he made his morpher appear

"What?" Tornado and Scorpio asked

"Beast Unison! Red Bear Falcon Ranger Power!" Anthony called out

"Golden Phoenix Savior Mode!" Scott called out

Just then Anthony morphed into the Red Bear Falcon Ranger while Scott morphed into the Golden Phoenix Savior Ranger.

"What the hell?" Scorpio asked

"Not good." Tornado said

"No it's not good for you." Anthony said

"Now it's time for you to realize that we won't be defeated by you." Scott said

Scorpio and Tornado both looked on wondering where Scott and Anthony got their new forms. Meanwhile back at the School Ryan and Arian looked at the two Zodiac Warriors.

"Just great." Ryan said

"I know we destroyed these freaks once Zrake has a lot of nerve bringing them back twice." Arian said

"Yes now we can destroy you." Storm said

"So get ready Rangers your about to find out how strong we truly are." Tsunami said

"Well we have a little surprise for you." Ryan said

"What?" Storm asked

"We've gotten stronger too." Arian said as he made his morpher appear

"You lie." Tsunami said

"Well then why don't we show you?" Ryan asked as he made his morpher appear

"Fine." Storm said

"Beast Unison! Blue Stingray Lion Ranger Power!" Ryan called out

"Beast Unison! Green Frog Jaguar Ranger Power!" Arian called out

Just then Ryan morphed into the Blue Stingray Lion Ranger while Arian morphed into the Green Frog Jaguar Ranger.

"No!" Storm said

"Oh yes now you're going down." Arian said

Storm and Tsunami looked on wondering how they were going to defeat the two Rangers now. Meanwhile back at the Beach Tiffany and Amy looked on as Scorpina and Castrill laughed.

"To think you two are Power Rangers." Scorpina said

"Yeah you can't defeat us." Castrill said

"Well that's where you're wrong." Amy said as she made her morpher appear

"What?" Castrill asked

"We've gotten stronger since you last fought us. Tiffany said as she made her morpher appear

"Show us." Scorpina said

"Ok you asked for it." Tiffany said

"Beast Unison! Yellow Panther Tiger Ranger Power!" Amy called out

"Beast Unison! Pink Hyena Cheetah Ranger Power!" Tiffany called out

Just then Amy morphed into the Yellow Panther Tiger Ranger while Tiffany morphed into the Pink Hyena Cheetah Ranger.

"What the hell?" Castrill asked

"Well you asked." Tiffany said

"And now you're going to pay the price." Amy said

"No!" Scorpina yelled

Castrill and Scorpina looked at the Rangers wondering how they were going to win. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove in Jason and Kimberly's place they were watching the news

"We are here outside Crystal Beach we have recently found out that the park, a teacher's house, the school, the beach and even the city has been attacked. I hope the Rangers can handle this. Hang on what's that?" The Reporter asked

Just then the Camera looked up and then saw a giant floating Castle which was glowing the eight colors of the Rangers.

"Zrake!" Jason growled

"Come on guys you can do it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zrake's Castle Zrake laughed.

"This may destroy my Castle but at least the Rangers won't be able to stop me." Zrake said

End of Final Showdown Part1

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames


	64. Final Showdown Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers I only own Austin Blaze and Anthony Stevens, JOUNOUCHI sama owns Scott Winters, moonclarinet owns Tiffany Dennerd, ThunderLance45 owns Ryan Frost, ArchMage988gamma owns Arian Vance and BrokenAngelJen owns Amy Summers

**Note: **I'd like to thank all the people who read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me that you like my stories. I'll let you read the final chapter of Power Rangers Beast Unleashed.

**Final Showdown Part2**

Back in Crystal Beach in the City Zero was looking at Austin who was now morphed as the Black Wolf Savior Ranger.

"This can't be." Zero said

"Oh it can." Austin said

Austin then charged at Zero and then kicked Zero and sent him flying. Meanwhile back outside Billy's place Goldar was looking at Billy who was now morphed as the Silver Cougar Savior Ranger.

"When did you gain that form?" Goldar asked

"Why should I tell you Goldar?" Billy asked

Billy never gave Goldar time to answer he charged at Goldar and then slammed his foot into Goldar's head sending Goldar flying away from the house. Meanwhile back in the park Tornado and Scorpio were looking at Scott who was now morphed as the Golden Phoenix Savior Ranger and Anthony who was now morphed as the Red Bear Falcon Ranger.

"Time to play in my Arena." Anthony said

"What?" Tornado asked

Anthony clicked his fingers and Tornado was trapped in a dome of Fire. Anthony just walked through the flames and started fighting Tornado.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." Scott said

"You won't win Ranger." Scorpio said

"Oh trust me yeah I will." Scott said

Just then Scott charged at Scorpio then kicked Scorpio in the guts and sent him flying into the sky. Meanwhile back at Crystal Beach High Tsunami and Storm were looking at Ryan who was now morphed as the Blue Stingray Lion Ranger and Arian who was now morphed as the Green Frog Jaguar Ranger.

"Well Tsunami time for a little water fight." Ryan said

"What?" Tsunami asked

Ryan then clicked his fingers and Tsunami was trapped in a dome of water. Ryan then walked inside the dome and started fighting Tsunami.

"Time for my arena Storm." Arian said

"What?" Storm asked

Arian then clicked his fingers and Storm was trapped in a dome of very powerful wind. Arian walked inside the dome and started fighting Storm. Meanwhile back at the Beach Scorpina and Castrill were looking at Amy who was now morphed as the Yellow Panther Tiger Ranger and Tiffany who was now morphed as the Pink Hyena Cheetah Ranger.

"Well Scorpina I hope you like my Arena." Amy said

"What?" Scorpina asked

Amy then clicked her fingers and Scorpina was trapped in a dome of rocks that constantly kept attacking her. Amy walked inside the dome and started fighting Scorpina while not being affected by the rocks at all.

"Well since its fair Castrill I fought in your Arena so I think it's only fair that you fight in mine." Tiffany said

"What?" Castrill asked

Tiffany then clicked her fingers and Castrill was trapped in a dome of lightning that kept striking her. Tiffany then walked into the dome and started fighting Scorpina while not being affected by the Lightning. Meanwhile back inside Zrake's Castle Zrake walked into a room.

"Now it's almost time to put my ultimate plan into motion." Zrake said

Zrake then walked up to the throne and sat down then wires shot out and attached to Zrake.

"Now I am one with my castle and soon those Rangers will fall starting with the Black Wolf Ranger he will be the first to fall." Zrake said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove in Jason and Kimberly's place Jason's parents walked in.

"Jason did you see the news?" Crystal asked

"Yes I did." Jason said

"I hope Austin's alright." Gary said

"Same here." Crystal said

"He'll be fine." Jason said

"Yeah Austin is Jason's brother he'll be fine." Kimberly said

The other three nodded and all four went back hoping that Austin was alright. Meanwhile back in Crystal Beach in the city Zero tried to attack Austin with his sword but Austin grabbed it and snapped it in two. Austin then slashed Zero with his Wolf Blade causing Zero to cry out in pain.

"You are pathetic." Austin said

"You haven't won yet Ranger." Zero said

Austin then smirked under his helmet and sliced Zero in half while turning around. Zero fell to the ground and blew up. Austin then turned around.

"I was right he was pathetic." Austin said

Just then Austin heard something and looked up then quickly got out the way when Zrake's Castle landed in front of him.

"What the hell?" Austin asked

"Now Black Ranger it's time to meet your doom." Zrake said

"You became one with your Castle?" Austin asked

"Yes." Zrake said

"That's a new one." Austin said

Just then eight dragon heads with long necks shot out of the Castle each one was a Ranger color.

"Black Ranger you will now die." Zrake said

"Heard that before and I'm still standing." Austin said

"Not this time." Zrake said

Zrake then got the Black Dragon head to attack Austin. Austin dodged and took to the sky. Meanwhile back in front of Billy's place Goldar was having trouble with Billy's new Ranger form.

"This can't be no ranger is stronger than me." Goldar said

"You know you said the same thing back when I was the original Blue Ranger and you couldn't even defeat Tommy." Billy said

"Shut it." Goldar said

"Fine." Billy said

Billy then shot two ice waves at Goldar hitting him and then Goldar completely froze up and Billy clicked his fingers and Goldar shattered into little pieces.

"Well that takes care of him." Billy said

Billy then teleported into the Power Chamber. In the Power Chamber Billy teleported in and took off his helmet. Billy then looked at the Viewing Screen and saw Anthony fighting Tornado, Scott fighting Scorpio, Arian fighting Storm, Ryan fighting Tsunami, Amy fighting Scorpina and Tiffany fighting Castrill.

"That's six of the other seven Rangers but where's Austin?" Billy asked

Billy then checked the city and saw Austin dodging attacks from Zrake's Castle which now had Dragon Heads coming out of it.

"So Zrake's on earth now. I better tell the other rangers. Back to Action." Billy said

Billy then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Tornado was having trouble in the fire dome since the flames were hurting him.

"Not as easy as you think to defeat me is it?" Anthony asked

"I will destroy you Red Ranger." Tornado said

"Well that's where your wrong. See you can't defeat me not in here." Anthony said

Tornado charged but Anthony dodged Tornado's attack and put a hand on Tornado's chest and then fired a beam of Fire right through Tornado's chest causing Tornado to fall and blow up. Just then the Fire Arena then disappeared and Anthony looked up to see Scott still fighting Scorpio. In the sky Scott kept attacking Scorpio with great speed Scott then sent Scorpio to the ground. Scorpio landed on the ground and Scott landed away from him Scorpio then stood up.

"You haven't beaten me yet Ranger." Scorpio said

"Oh trust me. I have beaten you Scorpio." Scott said

Scott then charged at Scorpio and before Scorpio could do anything. Scott turned into a Fire Phoenix and shot right through Scorpio and reappeared behind Scorpio. Scorpio then blew up just as Anthony walked up to Scott.

"You did it." Anthony said

"Yeah." Scott said

Just then Billy teleported down, he now had his helmet back on.

"What's up Billy?" Anthony asked

"Austin's being attacked by Zrake's Castle." Billy said

"Ok. That is seriously a new one." Scott said

"What about the others?" Anthony asked

"Ryan is fighting Tsunami, Arian is fighting Storm, Amy is fighting Scorpina and Tiffany is fighting Castrill." Billy said

"Scott, you go help Austin. I'll go get Ryan and Arian. Billy you go and collect Tiffany and Amy." Anthony said

"Where are they fighting?" Scott asked

"Arian and Ryan are at the School grounds while Amy and Tiffany are at the Beach while Austin is in the City." Billy said

"Got it." Anthony said

The three Rangers then flew up into the air and then flew off in three different directions. Meanwhile back at Crystal Beach High Tsunami was having trouble fighting in Ryan's Water Dome.

"This is impossible I'm the master of water I should be able to fight here." Tsunami said

"Not this time." Ryan said

Tsunami turned around to see Ryan right in front of her. Before Tsunami could attack Ryan shot a powerful beam of water straight through Tsunami. Tsunami then fell down and blew up. Ryan's Water Arena then disappeared Ryan looked over and saw Arian fighting Storm. In Arian's wind arena Storm was having trouble with the wind. Arian then appeared behind Storm.

"I thought you could navigate through storms." Arian said

"Not like this the wind direction is out of whack." Storm said

"Exactly." Arian said

"What?" Storm said

Storm turned around and tried to hit Arian but Arian had disappeared just then Storm was sliced in two. Storm then blew up and Arian was standing there holding his Frog Axe. Arian's Wind Arena then disappeared and Ryan walked up.

"Well at least those two are taken care of." Ryan said

"True." Arian said

Just then Anthony landed in front of the two.

"What's up?" Ryan asked

"Austin is being attacked by Zrake's Castle in the city." Anthony said

"Not good." Arian said

"We better get going." Ryan said

The three Rangers then teleported to the city. Meanwhile back at the beach in Amy's Earth dome. Scorpina was badly hurt by all the rocks.

"You won't win Yellow Ranger." Scorpina said

"Oh yes I will Scorpina." Amy said

"What?" Scorpina asked

Just then a yellow beam shot straight through Scorpina's gut. Scorpina fell to the ground and blew up. The Earth dome then disappeared and Amy looked over at the Lightning Dome. In the Lightning Dome Castrill was breathing hard after being hit with so many lightning strikes.

"You must have really bad luck." Tiffany said

"Shut it." Castrill said

"Then make me." Tiffany said

Castrill then attacked Tiffany but Tiffany dodged the attack and slammed her fist into Castrill's gut then fired an electric orb into Castrill's gut causing Castrill to fly into the roof of the Dome and get fired by the Electricity and blow up. The Lightning dome then disappeared as Amy walked up to Tiffany.

"Great job girl." Amy said

"Thanks. You did an awesome job yourself." Tiffany said

Just then Billy landed in front of the two girls.

"What's up Billy?" Tiffany asked

"Austin is being attacked by Zrake's Castle in the city." Billy said

"We better get going." Amy said

"I agree." Tiffany said

The three Rangers then teleported to the city. Meanwhile back in the City Austin was dodging the attacks. Just then the Golden Dragon head went to attack Austin but was destroyed. Austin then slashed the Black Dragon head and destroyed it. Austin then landed just as a gold beam landed next to him revealing the Golden Phoenix Savior Ranger.

"Thanks Scott." Austin said

"No problem." Scott said

"Perfect now I can destroy two Rangers at once." Zrake said

"What the hell?" Scott asked

"He became one with his Castle." Austin said

"That's a new one." Scott said

"I know." Austin said

Just then both Rangers were attacked by fire from the Red Dragon Head, Water from the Blue Dragon head and Wind from the Green Dragon Head. But all three attacks were blocked. Austin and Scott noticed that the attacks were blocked by The Red Bear Falcon Ranger, The Blue Stingray Lion Ranger and The Green Frog Jaguar Ranger.

"Thanks guys." Scott said

"No problem. Now destroy those Dragon heads." Anthony said

Austin and Scott nodded and both flew up then Scott charged at the Fire Dragon head and turned into a Fire Phoenix and went straight through the Red Dragon head destroying it. Austin then turned into a Giant Energy Wolf and attacked and destroyed both the Green and Blue Dragon Heads.

"Five Rangers?" Zrake asked

"Huh?" Ryan asked

"He became one with his Castle." Scott said

"Oh." Ryan said

"Different." Arian said

"I'll destroy you all." Zrake said

Just then the Silver Dragon Head fired a beam of Ice, the Yellow Dragon Head fired a yellow beam and the Pink Dragon Head fired a bolt of Lightning. The three attacks were then blocked. The Rangers looked and saw they were blocked by The Silver Cougar Savior Ranger, The Yellow Panther Tiger Ranger and the Pink Hyena Cheetah Ranger.

"Awesome." Scott said

"Thanks." Austin said

"No problem." Billy said

"Now destroy these Dragon Heads." Amy said

"With pleasure." Anthony said

Ryan then turned into a Water Lion and charged at the Yellow Dragon and went straight through it destroying it. Arian turned into a Wind Jaguar and charged at the Pink Dragon and went straight through it destroying it. Anthony then turned into a Fire Bear and charged at the Silver Dragon and went straight through it destroying it. The three Rangers then landed next to the other Rangers.

"You haven't won yet Rangers." Zrake said

"Why's that?" Anthony asked

Zrake just laughed as the Castle transformed. The Pink and Yellow towers became the arms while hands appeared out the top of the towers. The Blue and Green towers became legs while feet appeared out the top of the towers. The Gold and Silver Towers became cannons that the two hands of the Castle grabbed. The Red Tower spilt in two and landed on the roof of the Black Castle then the other four towers combined with the Castle. Then Zrake appeared at the top of the giant Castle Zord.

"So Rangers how do you like my Castle?" Zrake asked

"Way out dated." Austin said

"Why you." Zrake said

"Come on we better use the Beast Unleashed Ultrazord." Anthony said

"Good idea." Austin said as he made the Golden Power Staff appear.

"We need Beast Unleashed Megazord Power now." Arian, Ryan and Amy said

"We need Beast Force Megazord Power now." Anthony and Tiffany said

"We need Phoenix Beast Megazord Power now." Billy and Scott said

"I call on the Power of Pyramidas." Austin said

Just then the Beast Unleashed Megazord, The Beast Force Megazord, the Phoenix Beast Megazord and Pyramidas appeared. The Rangers jumped into the Zords. Amy, Ryan and Arian all landed in the Beast Unleashed Megazord, Anthony and Tiffany landed in the Beast Force Megazord, Billy and Scott landed in the Phoenix Beast Megazord while Austin landed in Pyramidas

"Ha your Zords are useless against mine." Zrake said

"Beast Unleashed Ultrazord power up." Austin said

Just then Pyramidas transformed into its Warrior Mode then opened the back form the Beast Force Megazord to go in. Then it closed and lifted its arms then the Phoenix Beast Megazord and the Beast Unleashed Megazord both landed on top of Pyramidas's shoulders using their wings to make sure they stay there.

"No this cannot be happening." Zrake said

"Oh but it is Zrake." Anthony said

"Bye." Tiffany said

"Beast Unleashed Ultrazord." Austin started

"Fire." All eight Rangers said

Just then the Beast Unleashed Ultrazord fired and the spirits of the Falcon, Stingray, Frog, Panther, Hyena, Bear, Lion, Jaguar, Cheetah, Tiger, Wolf, Cougar, Phoenix and Dragon all appeared and slammed into Zrake's Castle Zord and destroyed it.

"No!" Zrake called out

The Rangers jumped out the Zords and the Zords disappeared. Everyone but Austin was celebrating just then Austin noticed something.

"We did it." Amy said

"Finally." Ryan said

"It's not over yet." Austin said

"What?" The other seven Rangers asked

"Look." Austin said

The other seven Rangers looked and saw Zrake come out of the rubble

"No way." Amy said

"How did he survive?" Tiffany asked

"Black Ranger. This wasn't supposed to happen." Zrake said

"What is he talking about?" Anthony asked

"No idea." Scott said

"You were supposed to be on my side. But I didn't expect that Wolf Spirit to get to you that fast." Zrake said

"So it was you that hired Soul Hunter to kill my family?" Austin asked

"Yes." Zrake said

"Even asked him to de-age Austin?" Billy asked

"Yep. A child's mind is easier to manipulate then an adult's mind." Zrake said

"You creep." Amy said

"That's low." Ryan said

"But it didn't happen the way I wanted. That damn Wolf Spirit appeared way to fast." Zrake said

Just then Austin started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zrake asked

"You don't get it do you?" Austin asked

"Get what?" Zrake asked

"The Wolf Spirit and I are one in the same." Austin said

"What?" Zrake asked

"Logan and I are one in the same. He's part of my soul. He's always been there for me. He just decided to show himself to me then to protect me from you." Austin said

"So this whole thing was to capture Austin?" Billy asked

"At first yes. But when he became a Ranger and was trained by Angelus I knew I didn't have a chance of getting Austin back. So I hired Zero to kill Angelus." Zrake said

The Rangers looked on shocked while Austin growled.

"So why did you want Billy then?" Amy asked

"His Wolf Spirit had both the power of light and darkness." Zrake said

"You are demented." Scott said

"You Scott are the one who is pathetic. You never once thought that Scorpio was acting on my orders to help that human get revenge on your father." Zrake said

"What?" Scott asked

"Castrill was under my orders to fake alliance to Lord Dragoon." Zrake said

"You prick." Tiffany said

"Bringing back Scorpina and Goldar was fun. Making them think that Master Vile spared them from Zordon's wave was even better." Zrake said

"You're not a villain you're out of control." Billy said

Zrake laughed while the Rangers looked on. Austin then fired an energy blade wave that hit Zrake and sent him flying.

"I get it now. Why you needed Scott, Billy and I. You can't fight yourself you need others to do it for you. When we saved the Evil Sacred Animals from your control you realized that you couldn't defeat us so you used the revenge of old enemies to come and destroy us because you have Soul Hunters powers." Austin said

"Correct." Zrake said as he stood up

"This guy is nuts." Anthony said

Zrake then clicked his fingers and spirits of evil villains appeared around the rangers. Austin slammed his Wolf Blade into the ground and the spirits disappeared in black energy waves.

"What?" Zrake asked

"Your tricks won't work Zrake." Austin said

"You can't defeat me." Zrake said

Austin started walking forward. Zrake started firing spirits of dead monsters as Austin. But Austin kept spinning his Wolf Blade Lance and slicing all the spirits destroying them.

"But how?" Zrake asked

"You're a smart villain I thought you would have figured that out by now." Austin said

"What?" Zrake asked

"You can't defeat me with spirits I've been against Soul Hunter and against Lord Dragoon. I know how to defeat spirits." Austin said

Zrake growled but then gasped in pain to find the Black Wolf Savior Ranger right in front of him holding the Wolf Blade Lance.

"What the heck?" Zrake gasped out

"Look down." Austin said

Zrake looked down and saw that he was stabbed by the Wolf Blade Lance.

"No." Zrake said

Austin then separated the Wolf Blade Lance and sliced Zrake in two. Austin pulled out his Wolf Blade and turned around as Zrake blew up as Austin made his Wolf Blades disappear.

"He did it." Tiffany said

"Yes he did." Billy said

"Without the need for Revenge." Scott said

"Come on let's go." Austin said

The Rangers nodded and teleported away. Meanwhile outside Crystal Beach the people of Crystal Beach looked on and then a red beam of light appeared and revealed the Red Bear Falcon Ranger.

"You can all return now the threat is over." The Red Bear Falcon Ranger said

The people all smiled and went back after the Red Bear Falcon Ranger teleported away. Later that night at the prom. Anthony was in a black suit with a red tie, Ryan was in a Black suit with a blue tie, Arian was in a black suit with a green tie, Scott was in a black suit with a gold tie and Billy was in a black suit with a Silver tie. Just then Tiffany and Amy walked up to the boys. Tiffany was in a stunning Pink Dress and Amy was in a stunning Yellow Dress.

"Wow Amy you really polish up nice." Ryan said

"Thanks." Amy said

"Where are your dates?" Tiffany asked Ryan and Arian

"Talking to their friends." Ryan said

"Ah." Amy said

"Pity Austin didn't show up it would have been cool to see him in a Black Suit." Tiffany said

"This isn't Austin's style." Arian said

"True." Ryan said

"Isn't your band playing tonight?" Amy asked

"Nope. Mrs. Vance cancelled it and hired another band. Not that I'm complaining." Ryan said

"True." Amy said

The band then started playing Ryan and Arian went to find their dates.

"May I have this dance?" Anthony asked Tiffany

"Yes you may." Tiffany said

The two walked off hand in hand

"May I have this dance Amy?" Scott asked

"Of course just don't step on my toes." Amy said

"I'll try not to." Scott said

Amy and Scott went to the dance floor. Billy smiled and then noticed something and walked off. Outside the gymnasium where the Prom was being held Billy walked out to see Austin leaning against his Motorbike. Austin was dressed in a Black Leather Jacket over a Dark Red Sleeved open top over a Black Sleeveless Top, Black Jeans and Black Boots.

"I see that the prom is in full swing." Austin said

"Yep." Billy said

"I heard you got a job offer over in Angel Grove to be a University Science Professor." Austin said

"Yep and I'm taking it." Billy said

"I'll bet." Austin said

"What about you?" Billy asked

"I'm moving to Angel Grove. As for what I'm doing I don't know yet." Austin said

"I'm sure you can get a job help Jason and Adam at the dojo or even became a mechanic." Billy said

"Maybe." Austin said

Billy just nodded as Austin hopped on his Motorbike put on his helmet started the Motorbike and drove off. On the road Austin was driving along.

"The Adventure is over and the battle is won now to live my life." Austin said

Just then Austin started to glow and morphed into the Black Wolf Ranger and then disappeared in a bright beam of light.

End of Final Showdown Part2

End of Power Rangers Beast Unleashed

**Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think and no flames

**Note2: **I'm sorry about the ending but it was the only one I could come up with.


End file.
